Legend of Fujimato Clan
by Victorianus
Summary: Golden, Shadow, Platina, ketiga orang inilah yang akan melawan penguasa kegelapan yang akan menguasai kembali dunia juga memiliki rahasia yang tersembunyi di masing-masing antara mereka bertiga yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka itu sendiri. Warning : Crossovers some anime, HalfGod, OC, OCC, PS : Normal POV : Naruto POV
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**By Victorianus**

**Halo Minna ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Maaf kalau saya buat fict baru lagi dan untuk fict lain diusahakan nanti akan update**

**Ok di sini saya akan buat beberapa unsur berbeda dan juga saya akan banyak menggunakan kharacter OC**

**Ok langsung saja ke cerita dan selamat membaca**

**Chapter 1**

Sudah 12 tahun ini dan sejak umurku 3 sampai 5 tahun, aku sudah biasa di kejar-kejar oleh penduduk di desaku yang menyiksaku dan mengataiku 'monster'. Aku tahu di dalam tubuhku ada seekor mahkluk siluman berwujud rubah berekor sembilan yang 12 tahun lalunya di segel oleh ayahku sendiri yaitu Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage. Aku juga tidak memarahi ayahku yang telah menyegel Kyuubi, karena jikalau tidak di segel di tubuhku, maka desa yang aku cintai itu akan hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Aku mengetahui semua itu oleh ayah angkatku yaitu Kyuubi sendiri atau bisa di panggil oleh Kurama yang menceritakan semuanya saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Saat pertama mengetahui kebenarannya itu, aku berteriak histeris dan menangis meraung-raung sejadi-jadi mungkin. Aku lalu menutup diri dan sering menyendiri dari keramaian dan kadang menghabiskan waktu di padang rumput menatap langit biru dan juga awan. Dan pada saat itu, Kyuubi lalu keluar dalam wujud manusianya dan mengatakan akan melatihku menjadi kuat. Aku langsung menerimanya kemudian di melakukan rencananya untuk membawaku ke luar desa karena kalau berlatih di dalam desa akan mengundang kecurigaan. Aku pun menurut dan menyiapkan segala perlengkapan perjalananku dan pada malam harinya, Kyuubi yang dalam wujud manusia membawaku pergi dan tidak lupa meledakan apartemen yang aku tinggal. Semua penduduk tampak kaget mendengar ledakan yang terjadi di apartemenku dan bersorak gembira karena sang monster telah tewas. Aku merasa bersalah kepada kakek hokage, Ayame, paman Teuchi dan sahabatku Shikamaru karena meninggalkan mereka. Saat itu, Kurama berjanji akan melatihku dengan giat dan juga akan membuat diriku menjadi seorang legenda. Beliau melatihku berbagai macam hal seperti Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu dan juga ilmu senjata. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu aku bisa menguasainya sempurna saat umurku menginjak 8 tahun dan juga aku sangat menyukai ilmu senjata. Kurama sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri dan juga beliau memberiku kasih sayang yang biasa di dapatkan oleh sebuah keluarga dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gerbang desaku tercinta, sudah 7 tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha dan banyak yang mengetahui kalau aku sudah meninggal dan itu bagus karena sekarang aku sudah menggunakan nama baru yaitu Fujimato Naruto. Dan penampilanku? Hmm banyak yang bilang tampan dan bukannya sombong. Rambut kuningku di biarkan memanjang sampai punggung dan di kepalaku aku gunakan helm armor warna hitam, untuk pakaian aku menggenakan pakaian dasar hitam ketat yang sengaja di bagian dada di biarkan terbuka dan di kombinasi dengan armor putih dan juga dengan jubah warna merah dangan kedua belati yang panjangnya setengah meter di masing-masing melekat di armor lenganku. Penampilanku bisa di bilang seperti seorang prajurit yang siap bertempur. Aku menyukai pakaian itu karena menurutku bagus dan juga jarang orang menggunakannya atau malahan tidak ada. Sekarang aku, ayah angkatku yaitu Fujimato Kurama dan kedua sahabatku yaitu Zhen Ji, seorang wanita cantik yang kami temukan di sebuat reruntukan desa dan memiliki tampang yang memang cantik seperti dewi bulan Tsukuyomi mengenakan dress panjang berwarna biru muda di kombinasi dengan ungu dan di bagian punggung di biarkan terbuka dan juga Sima Zhao, pemuda yang sama kami temukan tidak jauh dari reruntuhan tempat dimana Zhen Ji di temukan. Sima Zhao memiliki kepribadian energi dengan rambut ikal coklat mudanya dan juga ramah. Ayahku menatap kami satu persatu

" Kita sudah tiba di Konoha, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao mengerti semua perkataan paman sebelumnya?" tanya ayahku kepada kedua sahabatku

" Tenang saja paman, kami sudah tahu semuanya dan kami tidak akan membocorkannya. Naruto adalah sahabat kami dan aku sudah tahu masa lalunya yang begitu kelam itu. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh semua penduduk desa ini." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat Zhen Ji menempeleng kepala sahabatku itu

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan Zhao-kun, kamu bisa saja di bunuh. Ingat, Naruto sudah memaafkan mereka semua dan membuka lembaran baru, apalagikan tidak ada yang mengenal Naruto." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao meringis sedangkan ayahku dan juga diriku terkekeh mendengarnya

"Sudahlah Sima Zhao, masa lalu yang masa lalu, sekarang kita melangkah untuk membuat perdamaian dan juga menghentikan semua peperangan ini." kataku membuat Sima Zhao menggerutu sebal dan akhirnya mengangguk

Ayahku menghampiri pos yang ada di samping desa untuk memberitahu kalau kami akan tinggal di desa ini. Salah satu dari kedua Jounin tersebut menatap kami sebentar kemudian menatap ayahku dan mengangguk. Ayahku berucap terima kasih kepada mereka kemudian berbalik menghampiri kami

"Pertama-tama kita harus menuju kantor Hokage dulu untuk memasukan data kita sebagai warga Konoha." kata ayahku yang di balas anggukan oleh kami bertiga.

Kamipun berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Sesekali Sima Zhao berceloteh tentang leluconya yang membuat Zhen ji ketawa dan aku cuma balas tersenyum. Kalian pasti bingung bukan kenapa ayahku yang seorang Kyuubi bisa keluar dalam wujud manusia? Beliau mengikat kontrak antara siluman dan manusia bisa di bilang beliau bisa menjadi seorang manusia tapi siluman yang ada di tubukuh tetap ada. Jadi begini, setengah cakranya ada di dalam tubuhku, sedangkan setengah cakranya dalam wujud manusia (di ceritaku ini, penyegelan Kyuubi terjadi semua cakranya ada di dalam tubuh Naruto), maka dari itu, ayahku setelah mendatangani kontrak tersebut bisa menjadi manusia. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak penduduk menatap kami dan kebanyakan tatapan takjub dan kagum. Kunoichi muda menatap diriku dan sahabatku Sima Zhao dengan pipi merona dan kadang cekikitan dan juga ninja muda yang melihat Zhen Ji dengan tatapan kagum. Kami bertiga cuek dan tidak mau menanggapi tatapan mereka itu.

.

.

Sampai di kantor Hokage, ayahku dan kami bertiga masuk dan menemui seorang wanita berkaca mata yang bisa di lihat adalah seorang repsesion kantor itu. Wanita tersebut merona ketika melihat ayahku yang bisa di katakan tampan, ya mau gimana lagi ayahku memiliki rambut berwarna orange kemerahan dengan tubuh yang proposional dengan mata ruby yang tajam juga pakaiannya yang tidak jauh berbeda denganku hanya saja armor ayahku berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Ad-a yang bisa saya bantu tu-an?" tanya wanita itu terbata-bata

"Saya ingin menemui Hokage kalian dan meminta surat kependudukan agar bisa menetap di sini." kata ayahku sambil tersenyum sedikit membuat wanita tersebut semakin memerah padam

"Ma-ri sa-ya antar." kata wanita tersebut cepat yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh ayahku

_' Benar-benar Tou-chan bisa membuat semua wanita manapun takluk.' telepatiku kepada ayahku_

_' Paman memang hebat, kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti aku akan jadi seperti paman.' telepati Sima Zhao membuat ayahku terkekeh_

_'Kamu pasti akan berpikir dua kali kalau ini diidolai wanita Sima Zhao, akan sangat memusingkan kalau berurusan dengan mereka' telepati ayahku membuat kami semua menahan tawa_

Kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu yang bertulisan 'Ruang Hokage' kemudian wanita tersebut mengetuk pintu dan terdengan seruan di dalam. Wanita tersebut membukakan pintu kemudian mengiring kami masuk ke dalam. Kami berempat lalu masuk dan di depan kami terlihat seorang pria tua yang bisa berumur sekitar 60 an sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Aku sedikit tersentak kemudian sadar dan mengeleng kepal sedikit karena mengetahui siapa yang ada di depanku ini. Hiruzen Sarutobi, salah satu orang yang menganggap diriku manusia bukan 'monster' sejak aku masih di Konoha.

_' Kau tidak apa-apa Naru-kun?' tanya Zhen Ji cemas dan aku membalas dirinya sedikit anggukan_

Hiruzen Sarutobi atau biasa di kenal dengan Hokage ke 3 kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap kami berempat dengan ekpresi bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajah tuanya itu. Ketika bertemu pandang denganku dirinya menatapku dengan intents dan aku menatap dirinya datar

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hiruzen menatap kami berempat secara bergantian

"Kami di sini ingin menjadi warga Konoha dan katanya harus meminta izin dulu kepada anda." kata ayahku sopan. Hiruzen kemudian menatap ayahku sebentar kemudian mengangguk

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukan kalian ke arsip kependudukan tapi sebelum itu bisa aku mengetahui nama dan juga umur kalian dan juga tingkat kelas ninja kalian?" tanya Hokage

"Fujimato Kurama, 23 tahun. Saya belum masuk ke dalam kategori kelas apa di bidang ninja karena belum pernah ikut ujian." kata ayahku membuat Hiruzen tersentak sebentar kemudian mengangguk

"Sima Zhao, 12 tahun dan belum ikut pelajaran ninja juga." kata Sima Zhao

"Zhen Ji, 11 tahun sama seperti Sima Zhao belum ikut pelajaran ninja juga." kata Zhen Ji

"Fujimato Naruto, 12 tahun." kataku dan membuat Hokage ke tiga terbelalak kaget mendengar namaku. Aku tahu karena cuma nama marga saja yang aku ubah dan nama kecil saja yang masih tetap

"Dia adalah putraku satu-satunya." kata ayahku membuat Hiruzen menatap ayahku kemudian menatap diriku lalu Hokage langsung menulis lagi

"Baiklah kalian semua terdaftar dalam arsip kependudukan desa Konoha." kata Hokage ketiga yang di balas anggukan oleh kami berempat

"Em permisi Hokage-sama, apa kami bisa menjadi ninja di desa ini?" tanya ayahku

"Bisa dan minggu depan di akademi akan ada ujian Chuunin dan kalau aku lihat kalian semua ketiga anak itu memiliki bakat setara Genin dan anda bisa di masukan ke kategori Jounin, jadi aku akan memasukan ketiga anak ini ke akademi agar bisa ikut ujian Chuunin nantinya." kata Hiruzen dan menyerakan sebuah amplop ke pada ayahku dan ayahku menerimanya

"Dan Hokage-sama, apa saya bisa menjadi guru pembimbing mereka?" tanya ayahku was-was kemudian membuat sang Hokage melihat daftar sensei

"Sepertinya semua sensei sudah memiliki murid. Bisa asal anda besok mengikuti ujian tahap Jounin dan anda bisa menjadi sensei anakmu." kata Hiruzen membuat ayahku tersenyum dan juga kami bertiga yang berteriak gembira

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hokage-sama, aku pasti akan mengikuti ujian tersebut agar bisa melatih mereka." kata Ayahku

" Karena tidak ada lagi yang di butuhkan, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruanganku, dan juga Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao bisa masuk ke akademi besok." kata Hokage di balas anggukan oleh kami.

"Baiklah, kami berempat undur diri Hokage-sama, saya ingin mencari sebuah rumah untuk di tinggal." kata ayahku di balas anggukan oleh Hokage dan kamipun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hiruzen merasa mengenal anak berambut kuning panjang itu tapi di mana pernah dia mengenalnya dan juga namanya terasa sangat familiar.

"Dog." guma Hiruzen kemudian tiba-tiba muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng anjing di belakangnya

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya ANBU tersebut

"Aku ingin kamu mengawasi mereka berempat yang baru saja keluar dari sini terutama anak berambut kuning itu. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan namanya itu." kata Hiruzen

"Baik Hokage-sama." kata ANBU tersebut dan langsung menghilang. Hiruzen kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

Kurama, Naruto, Sima Zhao dan juga Zhen Ji sekarang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah hutan yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk kemudian berhenti

"Sepertinya di sini bagus untuk kita membangun rumah." kata ayahku kemudian membuat single handseal

**"Home."** gumanya kemudian tiba tiba muncul kayu-kayu dalam tanah yang langsung membangun tiang, dinding dan atap rumah. Rumah buatan ayahku bisa di katakan lumayan luas karena menanmbahkan ruangan latihan.

**"Silence."** gumanya lagi kemudian muncul kabut-kabut di sekeliling area itu yang menutup daerah tersebut dan tidak lupa juga ayahku berguma nama genjutsu yang bisa membunuh orang jika memiliki pikiran jahat kalau mendekati area tempat tinggal kami.

Kami berempat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah baru kami itu dan membereskan semua bawaan kami di dalam kamar masing-masing. Aku memilih kamar yang ada di ujung dimana ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja belajar dan juga jendela yang menghadap ke dalam hutan yang tenang dan damai. Aku lalu membereskan semua pakaianku di dalam lemari dan merapikan kamarku dengan beberapa aksesoris kecil untuk membuat kamarku lebih berwarna. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto di mana di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut kuning panjang, mata biru tajamnya dan menampilkan senyuman hangat dengan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sangat cantik dan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuh sang wanitanya yaitu perutnya yang membuncit besar. Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut ke arah sang kamera membuat diriku tampa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungku yang sudah 12 tahun tiada akibat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi yang di hipnotis oleh Uchiha Madara. Aku ingin sekali membunuh pria yang mengaku-ngaku Uchiha Madara itu untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tua angkatku tapi ayahku bilang memiliki dendam tidak ada gunanya. Aku menghela nafas dan menenangkan pikiranku dan melirik ke arah jam dan kulihat masih jam 3 sore.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Pintu kamarku berbunyi dan akupun dengan cepat menyimpat foto itu di sisi kanan mejaku dan merapikan beberapa barangku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke pintu kamarku dan membukanya menampakan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan dress sutranya berwarna biru yang di kombinasi warna ungu dan seorang pria berambut coklat muda dengan baju lengan panjangnya berwarna biru muda yang di biarkan terbuka di bagian dada dan juga celana panjang berwarna biru muda juga.

"Ada apa Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji?" tanyaku kepada ke dua orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku yang tidak lain tidak bukan kedua sahabatku

"Hari masih terang, aku pikir bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan untuk mengenal daerah ini." kata Sima Zhao dengan cengiran khasnya membuat aku tersenyum sedikit

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi dan aku tunjukkan makanan yang enak di desa ini." kataku sambil menutup pintu

Kami bertiga berjalan keluar dan di halaman rumahku kami melihat ayahku yang sedang bermain dengan ketiga rubah peliharaannya di halaman depan rumah kami.

"Tou-chan, Naru, Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke desa." kataku membuat ayahku menatap kami bertiga dan ketiga rubahnya berhenti bermain dan mendekati kami bertiga mengelus kepalanya di kaki kami masing-masing. Ayahku terkekeh melihat ketiga rubahnya yang manja itu kepada kami

"Hmm, ya sambil mengenalkan Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji desa ini dan jangan sampai larut malam pulang ke rumah." kata ayahku di balas anggukan oleh kami bertiga

"Arigatou Tou-chan." kataku kemudian mengelus kepala rubah berwarna putih yang tadi bermanja-manja di kakiku itu kemudian kamipun melakukan shunshin menuju ke desa.

.

.

.

Kami bertiga tiba di pinggiran hutan desa Konoha dan berjalan memasuki desa itu. Kami bertiga berjalan sambil ngobrol ringan dan sesekali kami menatap penduduk desa yang menatap kami penasaran dan kagum membuat aku menghela nafas. Kedua temanku yang melihat diriku cuma bisa terkekeh

"Memang cuma kamu saja yang di tatap, kami juga risih tahu di tatap seperti itu." bisik Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh kecil

Kami bertiga sampai di dalam sebuah kedai sederhana yang bertulisan Icikaru Ramen membuat kedua temanku sempat sweatdrop karena makanan paling enak adalah ramen. Kami bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kemudian duduk dan melihat seorang wanita melihat ke arah kami.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum

"Ramen ayam." kata Sima Zhao

"Ramen Sayur." kata Zhen Ji

"Rame Miso." kataku

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian sebentar lagi akan siap." kata wanita itu lalu melenggak pergi

"Tidak di manapun makanan kesukaanmu cuma ramen-ramen melulu. Aku heran apa enaknya makan itu." kata Sima Zhao menggelengkan kepalanya membuat aku dan Zhen Ji terkekeh

"Tapi ramen di sini yang paling enak dan aku jamin kamu pasti ketagihan." kataku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa.

"Aku jadi kangen Kirigakure dan juga Mizukagenya yang baru itu baik waktu kita membantu dia melawan si Yagura yang kena di hipnotis oleh Uchiha Madara." kata Zhen Ji menerawang jauh mengingat kejadian di mana kami berempat membantu Mei Terumi melawan Yondaime Mizukage yang kena di hipnotis oleh Madara Uchiha itu dan memerintahkan semua ninja membunuh semua kaum ninja garis turununan tampa ampun.

"Ya dan lagi, Mizukage wanita itu langsung saja menyatakan cintanya kepada paman Kurama. Aku jadi ingat paman Kurama yang berusaha menolak sang Mizukage itu sampai-sampai aku hampir tertawa melihat paman Kurama yang berjuang keras menolaknya." kata Sima Zhao tertawa membuat aku dan Zhen Ji juga tertawa mengingat ayahku yang mencoba segentel mungkin menolah sang Gondaime Mizukage itu.

"Paman Isobu dan Xing Cai kapan ke sini? Aku kangen sama Xing Cai." kata Zhen Ji mengingat temannya yang juga selamat dari reruntuhan itu.

"Bukannya katanya Paman Isobu mau melatih Xing Cai dulu baru beliau ke sini dan tinggal bersama kita. Aish aku tidak mau membuat paman Isobu mengamuk dan membuat dia mengeluarkan Tsunami dadakan saja." kata Sima Zhao cengegesan membuat kami tertawa. Isobu atau Sanbi yang kami lawan saat perang saudara di Kirigakure dan kami berhasil mengalahkan Yagura dan mengeluarkan Isobu dari tubuh Yagura dan Xing Cai menjadi wadahnya. Sanbi lalu meminta maaf kepada Mei Terumi dan juga pasukan rebelion karena dirinya di hipnotis oleh Uchiha Madara dan di maafkan oleh mereka semua. Sanbi juga mendatangani kontra sama seperti ayahku dan berubah menjadi manusia yang di rahasiakan oleh Mei Terumi dan para pasukan rebelion dan sekarang mereka tinggal di Kirigakure untuk melatih Xing Cai

"Aku harap paman Isobu dan Xing Cai datang tidak bersama Mizukage yang mengenakan gaun pengantin untuk menikah dengan paman Kurama." kata Zhen Ji terkikik membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Pesanan datang." kata gadis itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ayame. Aku mencoba tidak mengenal mereka karena mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau aku sudah meninggal. Kami lalu makan ramen kami dan sambil ngobrol ringan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang Jounin masuk dan duduk di sampingku. Aku melirik sekilas ternyata seorang Jounin berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan hampir semua wajahnya tertutup masker kecuali di bagian mata kanannya. Dia sesekali melirik kami bertiga sekilas tapi kemudian memesan semangkuk Miso ramen.

"Jadi kalian pendatang baru di desa ini?" tanya pria itu membuat kami bertiga melihat pria itu

"Iya benar ninja-san, dan tadi siang kami baru tiba." kata Sima Zhao menjawab pertanyaan pria itu

"Terakhir kalian singgah di mana?" tanya pria itu membuat kami bertiga curiga kalau ninja satu ini sedang menginterogasi kami

"Kirigakure no Sato." jawabku dingin membuat Jounin tersebut terbelalak sebentar

"Bukannya sedang terjadi peperangan?" tanya Jounin itu memastikan

"Saat kami tiba sudah damai dan tentram." ucap Zhen Ji membuat Jounin itu bingung

"Aku selesai, ayo kita pulang. Tou-chan pasti khawatir karena hari sudah mulai gelap." kataku di jawab anggukan oleh kedua temanku. Aku langsung membayar pesanan kami kepada Ayame dan menerima kembalian kepadaku

"Maaf membuat kalian bertiga tidak enak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja kalian berasal dari mana." kata Jounin itu merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan-pertayaannya barusan

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku dingin kemudian meninggalkan ninja tersebut

.

.

.

Kami bertiga lalu tiba di halaman rumah baru kami dan melihat ayahku sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan pakaian seperti para dewa-dewi yang ada di khayangan. Aku terkejut kemudian berlari menghampiri ayahku dan kemudian tersenyum lebar

"Nu Wa-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini dan di mana Fu Xi-sama?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seorang pria yang biasa dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang di panggil Nuwa kemudian terkekeh dan mengelus lembut kepalaku

"Apa kabar Naru-kun dan juga kalian semua? Dan jangan panggil diriku dengan suffic-sama, panggil seperti biasa saja" tanya Nu Wa kepada kami bertiga

"Kami baik-baik saja bibi Nu Wa, dimana Paman Fu Xi?" tanyaku lagi

"Paman Fu Xi sedang ada urusan dan aku cuma ingin mengunjungi kalian." kata Nu Wa tersenyum

"Kurama-kun dimana Isobu-kun? Aku dengar dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kalian?" tanya Nu Wa bingung

"Isobu nanti akan menyusul. Sekarang dia sedang melatih Xing Cai dengan kekuatan naga biru yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu." kata ayahku di jawab anggukan oleh Nu Wa

"Sepertinya kalian tinggal di sini harus menyamar menjadi ninja dan beradaptasi dengan penduduk dan juga ninja di sini." kata Nu Wa terkekeh membuat kami berempat cengegesan

"Begitulah, kalau tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan kekuatan kami yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa satu desa sekejam rata dengan tanah." kata Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak mengatakannya membuat kami semua tertawa

"Kurama-kun, apa tidak ada wanita yang cocok denganmu, aku lihat kamu selalu didekati banyak gadis cantik." goda Nu Wa membuat ayahku memutar bola matanya bosan

"Maaf aku masih belum memikirkannya." kata ayahku membuat Nu Wa terkekeh

"_Susano _dan _Kami_ titip salam kepada kalian." kata Nu Wa

"Sampaikan salam balik juga kepadanya Nu Wa-san." kata ayahku sambil tersenyum di jawab anggukan oleh Nu Wa

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus kembali dulu, masih ada urusan yang harus aku bereskan. Sampai jumpa dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik." kata Nu Wa seraya bangkit

"Baik Nu Wa-sama." kata kami kompak dan wanita itu langsung menghilang dalam cahaya biru muda

Kami berempat baru mau masuk ke dalam rumah tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan cakra yang mau mendekat di rumah kami. Ayahku lalu melirik sekilas di dalam hutan kemudian tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam sekejam mata dan terdengar pertarungan di dalam hutan. Tidak berlangsung lama ayahku lalu muncul lagi dan membawa seseorang yang ternyata sudah mati mengenaskan. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka cabikan dan juga seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru

"Para ANBU Root dan sepertinya Danzo menyuruh mereka memata-matai kita." kata ayahku

"Paman, kapan kita menghancurkan Root? Aku sudah tidak sabar menghancurkan organisasi gelap itu." kata Sima Zhao kesal

"Sabar Sima Zhao, kita masih harus menunggu beberapa teman kita yang belum datang dan juga kita harus memata-matai beberapa organisasi yang baru di dirikan." kata ayahku membuat Sima Zhao menghela nafas

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu, aku akan menyuruh beberapa prajurit rubah untuk mengawasi area sini." kata ayahku kemudian muncul 12 rubah berwarna merah di depan kami

"Ada apa Kurama-sama?" tanya rubah yang ada di depan itu kepada ayahku

"Maaf menganggu kalian, Roku. Aku ingin minta tolong kalian semua bisa mengawasi daerah sekitar sini karena tadi aku baru saja membunuh 20 ANBU Root yang ingin memata-matai kami. Kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan, langsung saja bunuh." kata ayahku

"Baiklah Kurama-sama, kami akan berjaga-jaga di kawasan ini." kata rubah yang bernama Roku itu kemudian menghilang diikuti rubah lainnya

"Belum saja satu hari kita di sini sudah di mata-matai. Gimana kalau sudah 1 tahun tinggal di sini mau di tangkap?" kata Sima Zhao penuh emosi

"Maklumi saja Sima Zhao, kita penduduk baru di sini jadi mereka mungkin curiga kalau kita adalah musuh." kataku

"Kalau ANBU Konoha masih wajar ini malah ANBU root yang memata-matai kita. Tentu saja aku langsung emosi dan juga Paman Kurama langsung membunuhnya. Dasar kakek tua bangka." kata Sima Zhao membuat kami semua tertawa

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk besokkan kita harus masuk ke akademi." kata Zhen Ji dan kamipun masuk dan beristirahat untuk beraktifitas esok hari.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap seorang pria sedang berdiri membelakangi beberapa ninja yang sedang membungkuk di depan dirinya. Pria tersebut bisa di bilang orang yang sudah lanjut usia dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya di perban menyisakan mata kirinya yang tidak tertutupi. Pria tersebut menopang tubuhnya dengan sebuah tongkat dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jadi, ANBU yang aku kirimkan untuk memata-matai mereka tewas?" tanya pria tersebut memastikan

"Ha'i Danzo-sama, ANBU yang anda kirimkan bisa di bilang tewas karena hamba tidak merasakan cakranya lagi." kata salah satu ANBU tersebut. Pria yang bernama Danzo itu sedikit terbelalak pasalnya baru saja dia mengirimkan ANBU untuk memata-matai penduduk baru tersebut bisa tewas seketika

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang kalian bisa pergi." kata Danzo tampa membalikan tubuhnya dan para ANBU tersebut menghilang di hadapan tuannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dari tidurku, bisa aku mendengar burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya memarken suaranya dan juga sang surya yang menyinari sinarnya dan menampakan hutan yang begitu damai dan asri. Aku melirik jam dan masih pukul 6 pagi, masih ada 2 jam lagi kelas dimulai. aku lalu bangun dan melakukan latihan rutinku yaitu pus up, sit up, back up sebanyak 800 kali. Setelah melakukan rutinitasku tersebut, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri dan langsung mengenakan pakaian armorku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendapati ayah dan juga sahabatku menunggu di meja makan. Aku tersenyum kemudian duduk di sampin kanan ayahku

"Selamat Pagi." kataku membuka percakapan

"Selamat pagi Naruto." kata ayahku tersenyum lembut dan juga teman-temanku tersenyum

"Hari ini kita masuk ke akademi, aku bingung jurus apa nanti yang akan aku gunakan untuk lulus ujian." kata Sima Zhao menerawang

"Asal tidak berlebihan." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao mengurutu sebel dan aku juga ayahku tertawa

"Dimana weapon kalian?" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua

"Ada kok." kata Zhen Ji lalu memperlihatkan cambuknya yang pegangannya seperti kelopak bunga dan talinya yang panjangnya sekitar 2 meter itu dengan mahkota bunga yang memisakan jarak sekitar 50 cm di talinya itu dan juga ujung tali tersebut terdapat benda runcing dan juga tajam

"Kalau punyaku seperti biasa saja." kata Sima Zhao mempamerkan pedangnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan gangga pedang tersebut berwarna emas. Pedang itu adalah pedang legendaris yang di berikan salah satu dewa yang ada di khayangan kepada Sima Zhao. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka kemudian kamipun makan bersama sambil sesekali bercanda tawa.

"Tau-chan akan mengantar kalian ke akademi sekalian Tou-chan mengikuti tes Jounin. Tou-chan yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian nanti." kata ayahku setelah sarapan kami selesai dan kami hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bawa bukan?" tanya ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh kami bertiga

"Ayo kita berangkat." kata ayahku dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar-kibar dan kamipun berteriak semangat.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, seperti biasa kami masih di pandang dengan tatapan kagum dan juga beberapa wanita yang blushing melihat kami. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapa kami dan kami pun membalas sapaan mereka dan tidak lupa juga ayahku yang memberikan salah satu senyum terbaiknya membuat semua orang terpanah dan juga beberapa wanita merona hebat. Kadang aku berpikir apa mereka percaya kalau ayahku yang rupawan ini adalah jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan? Aku rasa mereka tidak bakalan percaya melihat ayahku yang berbanding terbalik dengan siluman itu. Kami sudah sampai di akademi dimana tempat aku dan kedua temanku menuntut ilmu. kami berempat lalu memasuki ruangan yang terdapat seorang guru laki-laki yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kami. Ayahku berbicara dengan guru tersebut dan memberikan kertas yang bisa aku katakan kertas pendaftaran yang di berikan Hokage kemari kepada ayahku. Guru tersebut kemudian mengangguk dan langsung melihat kami bertiga

" Naruto-san, Zhen Ji-san, Sima Zhao-san, tunggu di sini sebentar nanti ada guru yang akan mengantar kalian ke kelas." kata pria tersebut di jawab anggukan oleh kami

"Nah sekarang kalian tunggu guru kalian dan jangan nakal, dengarin perkataan guru jangan membuat Tou-chan malu Naruto dan kalian bertiga semoga bisa menjadi nomor paling atas di akademi ini." kata ayahku yang kami balas dengan cengegesan

"Seperti Tou-chan tidak kenal kami saja." kataku di balas anggukan oleh kedua temanku membuat ayahku tertawa

"Baiklah Tou-chan harus pergi menemui Hokage dulu dan kalian jangan nakal ok." kata ayahku kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan membuat pria tadi terbelalak kaget

"Yellow Flash." katanya tidak percaya membuat kami menatap dirinya bingung

"Maaf apa yang anda katakan tadi tentang ayahku?" tanyaku memastikan

"Ah bukan apa-apa sepertinya aku salah lihat." kata pria tersebut gagap

.

**BRAK!**

.

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu dan langsung menampakan seorang pria yang di kucir rambutnya, berkulit coklat dan juga di bagian hidungnya memiliki luka goresan.

"Jadi kalian bertiga murid baru itu?" tanya guru tersebut dengan ramah yang di jawab anggukan oleh kami

"Baiklah namaku Umiro Iruka dan aku nanti adalah wali kelas kalian. Heruo-san, aku bawa murid ini dulu ke kelasku." kata pria yang bernama Iruka itu kepada pria tadi yang di balas anggukan olehnya

"Nah kalian semua ikuti aku." katanya dan kamipun menganggu mengikuti guru tersebut

Sepanjang perjalanan di kelas kami, ada beberapa murid akademi yang menatap kami dan berbisik-bisik dan beberapa kunoichi blushing melihat ke arahku dan juga Sima Zhao sedangkan ninja pria muda merona melihat kecantikan Zhen Ji. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kami memang yang pada dasarnya tampan dan cantik tidak bisa mengelak dari tatapan kagum orang-orang apalagi ayahku yang luar biasa tampan sudah beberapa wanita yang menawarkan diri untuk menikahi beliau. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melirik kedua temanku yang juga menghela nafas melihat tatapan kagum mereka.

"Nah kalian tunggu dulu di sini, nanti sensei panggil nama kalian, kalian langsung masuk ya." kata Iruka sensei di jawab anggukan oleh kami

Iruka sensei lalu masuk ke dalam kemudian terdengar suara murid-murid yang ucapan selamat pagi dan hormat kepada Iruka sensei. Kami bertiga ngobrol ringan mengenai masa lalu kami yang menolong beberapa desa dan juga tentang teman-teman kami yang masih dalam perjalanan ke sini

"Nah anak-anak, kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, sensei harap kalian tidak jahat dan juga berteman dengan mereka." kata Iruka sensei

"Naruto-kun, Zhen Ji- chan, Sima Zhao-kun kalian boleh masuk." kata Iruka sensei. Kami bertiga saling pandang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Suasana kelas tadi yang ribut mendadak menjadi hening bagaikan di dalam hutan belantara. Kami bertiga lalu menghadap ke arah murid-murid yang bakalan menjadi teman kami itu dan kami bertiga sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian Naruto-kun, Zhen Ji-chan dan Sima Zhao-kun." kata Iruka sensei ramah dan kamipun mengangguk

"Ohayu, namaku Fujimato Naruto senang bertemu kalian." kataku sambil membungku

"Aku Zhen Ji." kata Zhen Ji yang juga membungkuk

"Dan aku Sima Zhao, salam kenal." kata Sima Zhao juga sambil membungkuk

Lalu kami bertiga langsung meluruskan badan kami dan menatap seluruh murid-murid yang masih saja hening melihat kami. Bingung juga kenapa mereka kok diam apakah perkenalan kami masih kurang

" KYAAAAAAAAAA TAMPAN SEKALI KEDUA PRIA ITU!" teriak beberapa kunoichi memecah keheningan membuat kami bertiga sweatdrop

" KYAAAAAA YANG PAKAI ARMOR ITU KEREN SEKALIIIII !" teriak kunoichi lain membuat aku sweatdrop lagi

" YANG PEREMPUAN ANGGUN SEKALI KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka lagi

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Iruka sensei dan langsung saja semua yang ada di sana jadi hening tapi aku bisa melihat semua kunoichi merona merah melihat ke arah kami dan itu membuat aku sweatdrop lagi

" Nah, Naruto-kun, Zhen Ji-chan, Sima Zhao-kun karna semuanya sudah mendapatkan tim ninja masing-masing, jadi kalian sensei kelompokan jadi satu tim." kata Iruka sensei membuat kami mengangguk

"Kalian boleh duduk di depan team 7, team 7 angkat tangan kalian." kata Iruka sensei kemudian kami melihat pria berambut pantat ayam, gadis berambut musim semi dan juga pria yang berambut raven mengangkat tangannya. Kamipun berjalan ke tempat meja kami lalu mengeluarkan gulungan dan muncul perlengkapan belajar kami bertiga. semua murid menatap takjub ke arah kami tidak terkecuali Iruka sensei yang terbelalak melihat apa yang kami lakukan.

"Halo namaku Inuzuka Kiba." kata pria yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik, mengenalan jaket berbulu itu dan seekor anjing yang ada di atas kepalanya

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino." kata gadis berambut pirang yang poninya di kucir kuda

"Aku Akamichi Chou Ji." kata pemuda bertubuh subur sambil mengunya keripiknya

"Aku Haruno Sakura." kata gadis berambut musim semi itu

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata." kata Ino dan aku melihat gadis pemalu bermata amasthesy yang menunduk memainkan jari telunjuknya

"Yang itu Uchiha bersaudara. Yang berambut melawan gravitasi itu Uchiha Sasuke dan yang di sebelahnya Uchiha Saro. Mereka berdua Rookie of The Year tahun ini." kata Ino lagi membuat diriku hanya mangut-mangut

"Dan ini Shikamaru Nara." kata Sakura memperkenalkan pemuda berambut nanas yang menatap diriku dengan tajam. Shikamaru? Sahabatku dulu sekarang aku bertemu dengan dia dan semoga saja dia tidak mengenalku

"Salam kenal semua, aku Fujimato Naruto, temanku yang berambut coklat ini namanya Sima Zhao dan juga gadis cantik ini bernama Zhen Ji." kataku di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. Shikamaru masih menatap diriku tajam mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku

"Ada yang aneh dengan mukaku Nara-san?" tanyaku membuat Shikamaru tersentak sedikit

" Tidak, hanya saja mukamu mirip dengan sahabatku dulu." kata Shikamaru membuat aku sedikit terbelalak

"Oh." kataku lalu Iruka sensei langsung menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Sepanjang penjelasannya membuat aku, Zhen Ji dan juga Sima Zhao mati kebosanan karna itu merupakan materi pelajaran anak TK dan aku harus menerimanya untuk menutup siapa jati diri kami sebenarnya itu.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam Iruka sensei menjelaskan dan kami bertiga selama 2 jam harus menahan mati kebosanan dengan dongeng yang di berikan Iruka sensei

"Nah baiklah sampai di sini dulu pembelajaran kalian. Naruto-kun, Zhen Ji-chan dan juga Sima Zhao-kun kalian akan di tes genin dan mendapatkan Hitai Ate Konoha. Jadi kalian bertiga ikut sensei dan juga yang lainnya bisa ikut menonton." kata Iruka sensei

Kami bertiga lalu bangkit berdiri dan juga teman-teman yang lain juga ikut membereskan buku-buku mereka. Kami semua mengikuti Iruka sensei dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. DI ruangan tersebut ada puluhan papan target yang bisa di bilang untuk menargetkan kunai dan suriken dan juga di sana sudah ada meja juri dan dua sensei yang sudah duduk di situ. Iruka sensei lalu mengambil buku dan kemudian menatap kami bertiga.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, Zhen Ji-chan, Sima Zhao-kun kalian akan di tes untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak menjadi seorang ninja atau tidak. Maaf karena kalian bertiga murid baru dan juga baru menerima beberapa materi tapi sensei berpikir kalian pasti sudah di ajarkan oleh orang tua kalian di rumah dasar-dasar ninja." kata Iruka sensei dan ada nada minta maaf di dalam suaranya itu

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, kami akan mencoba untuk lulus dar tes ini dan semoga hasilnya memuaskan agas tidak membuat Tou-chan malu." kataku tersenyum dan sempat aku melirik kedua temanku menyengir

"Baiklah kalian akan di tes melempar suriken dulu dan untuk giliran pertama Sima Zhao-kun." kata Iruka sensei dan Sima Zhao pun dengan semangat bangkit dari duduknya

"Hehehe aku duluan dan aku tidak mau membuat paman Kurama malu. Kalian berdua lihat baik-baik." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku menghela nafas dan juga Zhen Ji terkikik geli. Sima Zhao lalu menerima 10 suriken dari Iruka sensei kemudian Iruka sensei memberikan intruksi yang harus di lakukan sedangkan Sima Zhao hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Iruka sensei

"Nah Sima Zhao-kun, silakan lempar surikan itu ke papan target itu." kata Iruka sensei dan kemudian dengan cepat Sima Zhao melempar kesepuluh suriken tadi yang di terima menuju ke papan target membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget kecuali aku dan Zhen Ji

**TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Kesepuluh suriken tersebut menancap tepat mengenai sasaran dan membuat Iruka sensei juri mengagakan mulutnya dan juga semua murid akademi kaget. Sima Zhao cuma cengegesan saja lalu melihat ke araku yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan juga Zhen Ji yang cekikikan

"Ah lemparan yang bagus Sima Zhao-kun sekarang ke tes selanjutnya." kata Iruka sensei yang sudah sadar. Iruka sensei lalu menjelaskan tes selanjutnya harus bisa menguasai jutsu awal seorang shinobi yaitu Henge, Kawamiri juga Bushin dan juga menunjukkan satu ninjutsu untuk menentukan lulus atau tidak. Sima Zhao mangut-mangut mengerti kemudian melakukan hangen, kawamiri dan juga bushin sangat sempurna membuat semua juri terbelalak kaget. Sima Zhao menyengir melihat muka para juri tersebut

_**" Water Release : Water Canon."**_ guma Sima Zhao kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menembakan meriam air dari telapak tangannya. Semua orang cengo melihat Sima Zhao bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu tampa melakukan segel tangan. Sima Zhao cuma nyengir melihat wajah senseinya yang terkejut.

"Ah Sima Zhao-kun, selamat kamu lulus dan ini Hitai Ate kamu." kata Iruka sensei memberikan Sima Zhao Hitai Ate lambang ninja Konoha. Sima Zhao membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan menuju ke arahku dan juga Zhen Ji

"Menurut kalian, apa aku tampan kalau menggunakan benda ini?" tanya SIma Zhao polos membuat aku tertawa dan juga Zhen Ji yang terkikik geli

"Kamu mungkin masih tampan kalau menggunakanya, sedangkan aku nanti mau menyimpannya di mana? Seluruh tubuhku sudah di lindungi sama armor ini." kataku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu nama Zhen Ji pun di panggil. Zhen Ji lalu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Iruka sensei yang langsung memberikan 10 suriken kepadanya. Zhen Ji kemudian melempar 10 suriken itu dengan lembut dan anehnya seluruh surikan tertancap semua membuat semua orang mengagak lebar. Kemudian melanjutkan ke Hange, kawamiri dan juga bushin. Zhen Ji melakukannya dengan sempurna dan suksen membuat juri jawdrop lagi. Sekarang Zhen Ji harus membuat ninjutsu agar dirinya bisa lulus dari ujian ini

_**" Wind Release : Violet Tornado Shield."**_ gumanya dan kemudian muncul angin tornado berwarna ungu yang melindungi tubuh Zhen Ji dan sekali lagi tampa melakukan segel tangan. Seluruh juri dan murid akademi tercengak karena Zhen Ji yang ada di dalam tornado tersebut tidak mengalami luka dan juga pakaiannya tidak mengalami goresan sedikitpun. Zhen ji lalu menghilangkan tornadonya itu kemudian menatap malu-malu juri yang masih kaget dengan kemampuannya.

"Ah selamat Zhen Ji-chan, selamat kamu lulus dan ini Hitai Atemu." kata Iruka sensei yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Zhen Ji lalu menerima Hitai Ate tersebut kemudian membungkuk hormat dan langsung menghampiri kami berdua

"Hihihi tidak berlebihankan? Soalnya itu salah satu jutsu terlemahku." kata Zhen Ji membuat semua murid akademi terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataanya.

" Hahahahaha itu masih kecil bagiku." kata Sima Zhao sambil tertawa dan otomatis aku cuma tersenyum saja menanggapinya

" Baiklah sekarang terakhir, Fujimato Naruto silakan maju." kata Iruka sensei dan aku langsung bangun dan jalan mendekati Iruka sensei

"Ayo Naru-kun, tunjukkan kekuatanmu." teriak Zhen Ji otomatis aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya yang di balas cekikikan olehnya

"Ayo Naruto, jangan buat paman Kurama malu." teriak Sima Zhao dan aku hanya menghela nafas dan juga geleng-geleng kepala. Aku lalu menerima kesepuluh suriken itu kemudian menghadap ke papan target. Aku lalu menutup mataku dan kemudian dengan cepat aku melempar surikenku

**TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Semua suriken tadi yang aku lempar menancap tepat sasaran membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget kecuali Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji yang cengegesan. Aku mendengus ke arah mereka kemudian mendekat ke arah para juri yang masih mengagak melihat aksiku barusan

"Sensei apa bisa di mulai sekarang?" tanyaku melihat para juri yang masih mengagak

" Ah ya silakan Naruto-kun." kata Iruka sensei kemudian akupun melakukan Hange, Kawamiri dan juga Kage Bushin dan sontak membuat mereka kaget karena aku bisa menguasai Kage Bushin.

_**" Wood Release : Wood Dragon."**_ gumaku kemudian dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba saja muncul seokor naga kayu yang mengelilingi tubuhku dan menatap para juri dengan tatapan membunuh. Para juri terbelalak kaget melihat jutsuku yang aku keluarkan dan juga tampa segel tangan

"Mo..kuton." gagap Iruka sensei melihat jutsu Mokuton yang aku ciptakan. Aku menghela nafas dan mendelik tajam ke arah Sima Zhao yang mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya dan juga Zhen Ji yang teriak girangnya. Aku lalu memberi perintah kepada Naga kayuku lalu naga itupun langsung masuk ke dalam tanah yang tadi dia muncul membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget lagi.

"Jadi Iruka sensei apa aku lulus?" tanyaku bego. Iruka sensei yang mendengarpun langsung tersadar kemudian memberikanku Hitai Ate Konoha dan mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Aku tersenyum sedikit kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah temanku yang masih menyoraki aku

"Aku tidak akan lapor ke paman Kurama karna kamu menggunakan jutsu tadi."kata Sima Zhao cengegesan, aku langsung _mendeathglare _sahabatku itu yang hanya di balas cengiran tampa dosanya.

" Puas kalian?" tanyaku emosi ke arah mereka berdua yang di jawab anggukan semangat mereka. Teman-teman akademiku juga masih kaget melihat jutsu yang aku keluarkan tadi dan aku berani bersumpah, Mokuton yang mereka ketahui cuma bisa di gunakan oleh sang dewa shinobi yaitu Hashimara Senju atau Hokage Pertama.

"Selamat, kalian bertiga lulus dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menemui sensei pembimbing kalian." kata Iruka sensei dan kami bertiga nyengir mendengarnya

Tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan tersebut muncul kilatan cahaya kuning keemasan dan langsung menuju di depan kami. Kilatan tersebut kemudian di gantikan oleh sosok seorang pria tampan berambut orenge kemerahan dengan pakaian ketat serba hitam dengan armor kuning keemasannya. Jubah merahnya berkibar-kibar dengan indah dan sosok tersebut menatap kami bertiga dengan senyum simpul. Ada yang berbeda di tubuh pria tampan itu yaitu di dahinya ada Hitai Ate Konoha yang menandakan kalau pria tersebut merupakan shinobo Konoha.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?" tanya pria tersebut yang masih tersenyum kepada kami

" Lulus dengan sempurna Tou-chan." kataku membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget karena pria yang ada di depanku ini adalah ayahku. Ayahku tertawa mendengan perkataanku lalu mengacak rambut panjangku dengan lembut

"Tou-chan tahu kamu pasti tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-chan Naruto lalu Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji bagaimana?" tanya ayahku kepada kedua sahabatku

Sima Zhao nyengir dan menunjukkan jempolnya sedangkan Zhen Ji tersenyum kepada ayahku

"Tenang saja paman, kami juga lulus kok dan coba tadi paman lihat ujian Naruto tadi, Naruto menggunakan Mokuton paman." kata Sima Zhao dan langsung saja aku mendelik kepadanya

"Benarkah?" tanya ayahku kemudian tertawa "Kamu memang jagoan Tou-chan." kata ayahku menepuk-nepuk bahuku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh ayahku

"Arigatou Tou-chan." bisikku membuat ayahku tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukanku. Ayahku lalu melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap kami bertiga

"Sepertinya kita harus merayakannya, Tou-chan traktir kalian." kata ayahku membuat kami kegirangan. Ayahku lalu membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap Iruka sensei yang masih melongo melihat ayahku

" Permisi Iruka-san, apa Naruto masih ada pelajaran lagi?" tanya ayahku sopan.

"Ah sebenarnya sudah selesai Ehmm…."

" Fujimato Kurama." kata ayahku memperkenalkan diri

" Ah iya, pelajaran sudah selesai Kurama-san, jadi murid-murid akademi boleh pulang sekarang." kata Iruka sensei yang di balas anggukan oleh ayahku.

" Nah ayo kita ke Ramen Ichikaru." kata ayahku dan aku langsung menganggu semangat tapi tidak dengan Sima Zhao

" Ramen lagi ramen lagi aku sampai bosan makan ramen terus." gerutu Sima Zhao yang di balas tawa kami bertiga

" Baiklah Iruka-san, kami pamit dulu, ayo beri hormat anak-anak." kata ayahku lalu kami bertiga membungku hormat kepada Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan kamipun menegakan tubuh kami bertiga dan meninggal ruangan tersebut.

.

.

**Di Kedai Ichikaru**

.

.

Kami berempat sedang merayakan keberhasilan kami yang telah lulus menjadi ninja Konohagakure. Ayahku juga sudah di terima menjadi Jounin tapi aku pikir ayahku sebenarnya cocok jadi seorang Kage karena kekuatannya yang maha dasyat ( Ya dong namanya juga Kyuubi). Sima Zhao menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama di kelas dan juga reaksi para guru yang melihat kemampuan kami dan itu membuat ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menggunakan Hitai Ateku di dahi sama seperti ayahku begitu pula Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji. Pertama Zhen Ji tidak mau menggenakannya di dahi karena takut merusak rambutnya akan tetapi setelah mencoba dan membuatnya tambah cantik, diapun mengenakannya. Ayahku juga menceritakan ujiannya di mana dia harus sparring dengan beberapa Jounin elit dan semua Jounin tidak bisa membuatnya lecet dan juga tidak mengeluarkan tenaga. Banyak Jounin bilang ayahku memang cocok jadi Hokage dan juga sesuai dengan pikiranku tapi ayahku ingin menjadi seorang Jounin dulu dan untuk masalah Hokage ayahku mempertimbangkannya

" Paman Isobu dan Xing Cai besok akan tiba di Konoha." kata ayahku dan sontak membuat aku dan ke dua sahabatku terbelalak kaget

"Benarkah?" tanya Zhen Ji kegirangan dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Yatta akhirnya Paman Isobu dan juga Xing Cai datang ke sini, akhirnya aku memiliki teman gosip." kata Zhen Ji dan sontak membuat aku dan Sima Zhao sweatdrop sedangkan ayahku tertawa

" Hmm tadi pagi Tou-chan mendapatkan pesan dari Paman Isobu, katanya Xing Cai tidak betah kalau tidak ada Zhen Ji-chan. Semoga saja tidak bersama Mizukage, nanti malah repot Tou-chan." kata ayahku membuat kami bertiga tertawa

" Iya semoga saja Gondaime Mizukage tidak ikut, dia masih gencar mendekati Tou-chan." kataku lalu melanjutkan ramen tadi yang aku abaikan

.

**Di Kantor Hokage**

.

Terlihat sang Sandaime Hokage sedang membaca informasi yang di berikan oleh Iruka kepadanya. Hiruzen tidak percaya karena ketiga murid baru akademi tersebut sudah bisa menguasai jutsu rank S padahal mereka baru berusia 12 dan 11 tahun.

" Jadi semua laporan yang kamu berikan ini semua benar Iruka?" tanya sang Hokage di jawab anggukan cepat oleh Iruka

" Ha'i Hokage-sama, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat Naruto-kun menggunakan jutsu Mokuton, Zhen Ji-chan juga elemen Fuutonnya sedikit berbeda yaitu berwarna ungu dan juga Sima Zhao-kun bisa membuat meriam air lebih besar dari biasannya dan perlu anda ketahui Hokage-sama, mereka menggunakan jutsu tersebut tampa melakukan segel tangan." kata Iruka membuat sang Sandaime Hokage terbelalak kaget lagi. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Fujimato melakukan tes Jounin dan juga kecepatannya yang bisa meninggalkan kilatan kuning keemasan itu mirip Hiarishin Yondaime tetapi Yondaime pernu menggunakai kunai sedangkan ayah Naruto tidak memerlukannya dan juga dengan mudah bisa menang melawan ninja-ninja elit di desanya ini. Dan juga dirinya berani bersumpah kalau Fujimato Kurama bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya apalagi pria tersebut masih belum menggunakan semua jutsunya dan juga saat tes Jounin pun terlihat santai dan tidka mengeluarkan keringat sedikitpun.

"Baiklah Iruka, terima kasih atas laporannya." kata Hiruzen akhirnya

" Ha'i Hokage-sama." kata Iruka kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Hiruzen mengalami delima siapa mereka berempat sebenarnya dan juga apa tujuan mereka ke desa ini. Kalau mereka tidak berniat buruk, Konona memiliki ninja elit yang bisa di katakan lebih kuat darinya dan juga musuh tidak bakalan macam-macam dengan desa ini, akan tetapi jika mereka berempat musuh makan itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi desanya. Hiruzen lalu menggelengkan kepalannya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi

**Kirigakure No Sato**

Di ruangan sang Gondaime Mizukage, terdapat seorang pria tampan berambut biru laut mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna sampai ke tumit berwarna putih dengan garis-garis biru laut dengan bagian bawahnya dihiasi ombak laut dan juga seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek berpakaian tertutup dengan rok selutut berwarna biru dan jangan lupakan tameng di tangan kirinya dan juga tombak bermata dua di punggungnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang menghadap sang Mizukage untuk melaporkan sesuatu berita

" Mizukage-sama, saya Fujimato Isobu dan anak saya Xing Cai akan pergi ke desa Konoha." kata pria yang mengenakan mante putih tadi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Isobu. Sang Mizukage tersebut langsung terkejut kemudian bangkit dari kursinya

" Konoha!? Kalian akan menemui Kurama-kun?" tanya sang Mizukage memastikan

"Eh Ha'i Mizukage-sama. Kami berdua berencana akan tinggal di Konoha bersama Kurama-nii dan juga anaknya." kata Isobu gelagapan melihat sang Gondaime langsung tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas membuat Isobu dan Xing Cai sweatdrop

" Tou-chan apa tidak apa-apa?" bisik Xing Cai kepada ayahnya itu sedangkan Isobu hanya mengangkat bahu

"Baiklah sekarang persiapkan barang kalian dan juga sekalian aku akan ikut untuk mendatangani kerja sama dengan Konoha agar aku bisa bebas menemui Kurama-kun." kata Sang Mizukage tak lain tak bukan Mei Terumi membuat Isobu dan Xing Cai sweatdrop

_' fufufu akhirnya Kurama-kun, aku akan datang menemuimu sayang.' batin Mei_

_' Maafkan aku Kurama-nii, sepertinya Mei akan ikut bersama kami.' batin Isobu prihatin_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**By Victorianus**

**Halo minna, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya ini**

**Untuk armor Naruto dan juga Kurama, silakan klik google 'Platina Ezel' armor yang di kenakan seperti itu ( Kalau Kurama tinggal di ganti yang warna putih dengan warna kuning keemasan)**

**Oh dan juga beberapa character OC, buat Zhen Ji seperti di Dinasti Warrior 6 dan juga weapon sama seperti Dinasti Warrior 6**

**Sima Zhao saya ambil di Dinasti Warrior 7 dengan pakaian seperti di Dinasti Warrior 7**

**Xing Cai saya ambil di Dinasti Warrior 5 dengan costum berwarna biru dan juga weaponnya saya menggunakan Sacred Light**

**Dan buat Nu Wa dan Fu Xi, saya ambil mirip di Warrior Orochi 2 dengan pakaian mirip di Warrior Orochi 2 dan juga di sini Fu Xi dan Nu Wa merupakan dewa tertinggi di fict saya ini**

**Dan maaf sebelumnya minna, aku harap tidak ada yang mengflame fict saya, karna saya tidak pernah mengflame fict kalian dan kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca di banding saya menerima cacian dari kalian #PLAK**

**Baiklah sekian dulu penjelasan untuk chapter sebelumnya dan selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kirigakure No Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isobu POV

.

.

.

Aku dan anakku Xing Cai keluar dari kantor Mizukage dengan perasaan merinding mendengar teriakan _'Kyaa' 'Kyaa'_ dari sang Gondaime Mizukage. Aku baru mengetahui teryata Gondaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi sangat terobsesi dengan kakak tertuaku Fujimato Kurama, biarpun dia sudah mengetahui kalau kakakku adalah siluman rumah berekor sembilan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan semoga saja aku tidak di ceramahi kakakku karna Mei ikut denganku pergi ke Konoha. Aku kemudian menatap anakku Xing Cai yang sangat bersemangat karna akan pergi ke Konoha, terutama menemui temannya Zhen Ji yang selamat dari reruntuhan salah satu desa yang di serang oleh ninja desa lain. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah cerianya itu dan juga aku berjanji akan menjaga senyuman anak angkat itu.

" Xing Cai-chan, kamu sangat bersemangat sekali." kataku memecah keheningan saat berjalan menuju rumah kontrakan kami. Xing Cai menatapku kemudian menganggu dengan semangat

" Hmm Tou-chan, soalnya besok aku sudah bisa ketemu dengan Zhen Ji, padahal seperti baru kemarin kami tidak bertemu dan sekarang besok akan bertemu lagi." kata Xing Cai antusias membuat aku terkekeh kemudian mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya itu

"Kamu dan Zhen Ji akrab sekali, Tou-chan juga senang kamu bisa ketemu dengan sahabatmu lagi." kataku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Xing Cai kemudian menatap lagit Kirigakure kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum

" Zhen Ji yang bisa memahami diriku, aku sangat mengaguminya. Zhen Ji adalah gadis yang kuat dan juga gadis yang paling cantik. Aku juga tidak mau kalah darinya dan akan berjuang keras supaya tidak merepotkannya lagi." kata Xing Cai tersenyum kemudian angin menerpa wajah cantiknya memainkan helaian-helaian rambut hitamnya. Aku sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menimakti angin yang menghembus wajahku. Aku teryata mengerti kenapa dia begitu keras berlatih untuk bisa mengontrol kekuatan naga biru yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum mengingat betapa kerasnya dia berlatih dan juga aku dengar dari kakak tertuaku, dia begitu keras berlatih sebelum denganku. Aku membuka kedua mataku kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan

" Ayo kita siap-siap, Paman Kurama sudah tidak sabar menunggu kita. Mungkin besok sore kita baru sampai di Konoha." kataku dan aku melihat Xing Cai membuka matanya dan kemudian menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Kami lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah kontraanku. Setelah tiba di rumah kontrakanku, kami langsung masuk dan menuju kamar masing-masing. Aku lalu masuk ke kamarku lalu membereskam pakaian, peralatan ninja dan macam-macam barang yang akan aku bawa ke Konoha. Aku memasukan semua barang-barangku ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan, kemudian aku duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap ke luar jendela mengingat perkataan kakakku sebelum kami berpisah

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku yang sudah mendatangani kontrak antara siluman dan manusia yang di berikan Nu Wa-sama dan Fu Xi-sama kepadaku kemudian diriku lalu berubah menjadi seorang pria berumur kira-kira 23 tahun seperti kakakku, memiliki rambut biru laut, mata berwarna biru laut dengan mantel putih panjang dengan garis-garis panjang berwarna biru dan juga ombak-ombak air yang dibiarkan terbuka menampakan dada bidangku dan juga celana panjang biru lautku. Aku kemudian menatap Fu Xi-sama, Nu Wa-sama, Kurama-nii, Naruto, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao dan Xing Cai yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kemudian melihat diriku yang memiliki dua tangan dan juga dua kaki kemudian memegang wajahku. Aku tersenyum lebar karna aku sudah bisa menjadi manusia dan setengah cakraku ada di dalam tubuh Xing Cai._

_" Akhirnya kamu sudah menjadi manusia Isobu." ucap Fu Xi dengan suara khasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku lalu menatapnya dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepadanya_

_" Terima kasih Fu Xi-sama, Nu Wa-sama." kataku kemudian Fu Xi memegang kedua bahuku dan menyuruhku berdiri_

_" Jangan membungkuk hormat kepada kami Isobu, aku merasa seperti seorang raja saja." tawa Fu Xi membuat kami semua tertawa. Aku melihat beberapa pasukan rebelion termasuk Mei Terumi menatapku tidak percaya karna aku bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Aku kemudian menghadap ke arah pasukan rebelion lalu membungkukan badanku 90 derajad ke arah mereka_

_" Maafkan aku karna telah membuat kekacauan di desa kalian. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri karna aku di hipnotis oleh Uchiha Madara dan juga sudah membuat banyak korban jiwa." kataku. Mei yang langsung sadar kemudian tersenyum lalu mengeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan anggun_

_" Anda sama sekali tidak salah Isobu-san, aku tahu karna pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Yondaime Mizukage dan teryata benar. Aku rasa kita bisa mengambil hikmahnya bukan." kata Mei tulus dan aku langsung menegakan tubuhku dan berucap terima kasih kepadanya. Fu Xi lalu menatap para pasukan rebelion_

_" Aku harap kalian tidak membocorkan kejadian ini karna ini merupakan rahasia tingkat SSS-rank kalau di dunia ninja." kata Fu Xi tegas di jawab anggukan oleh Mei dan juga teman-temannya. Fu Xi kemudian menghadap ke arah kami sambil tersenyum_

_" Baiklah, sepertinya tugas kami sudah selesai di sini. Sampai ketemu lagi Isobu, Kurama, Naruto, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao dan juga Xing Cai. Dan juga misi seumur hidup kalian aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya." kata Fu Xi kemudian menghilang dalam cahaya putih begitu pula Nu Wa yang tersenyum kepada kami dan menghilang dalam cahaya biru._

_Aku kemudian menatap kakak tertuaku yang tersenyum ke arahku dengan kedua lengannya terbuka. Aku menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat_

_" Nii-san, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." kataku di sela-sela pelukan kami. Aku mendengar kakakku tertawa kemudian mengelus rambutku_

_" Senang akhirnya kamu terbebas dari ilusi pria sialan iti outoto, kamu tahu, nii-san sebenarnya tidak tega menyakitimu tapi nii-san harus menyadarkanmu dari ilusi pria sialan itu." kata kakakku geram dan di jawab kekehan dariku. Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku kemudian menatap mata kakakku yang penuh kerinduan kearahku di wajah rupawannya_

_" Memang sialan pria itu yang mengaku-ngaku Uchiha Madara, ingin rasanya aku bakar dia hidup-hidup kalau bertemu dengannya." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api dan kulihat Zhen Ji langsung menempeleng kepalanya_

_" Iya aku juga kesal dengan pria itu, aku juga ingin rasanya mencambuk dia sampai kulitnya terkupas semuanya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah di setiap tubuhnya." kata Zhen Ji tidak kalah berapi-api_

_" Tapi kenapa kamu menempeleng kepalaku!? Kamu tidak tahu sakit hah!?" bentak Sima Zhao sambil mengelus kepalannya yang di tempeleng tadi membuat Zhen Ji terkekeh dan kami tertawa melihat penderitaan anak energik itu._

_" Isobu, kami habis ini akan pergi ke Konoha dan berencana membuat klan Fujimato di sana, aku harap kamu bisa menyusul nii-san di Konoha." kata kakakku serius. Aku mengangguk_

_" Kemudian, sekarang Xing Cai adalah wadahmu atau bisa di bilang Jinchurikimu, aku mau kamu membawanya bersamamu dan juga melatih kekuatan naga birunya yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga, anggaplah dia sebagai anakmu karna Xing Cai tidak memiliki orang tua selama dia hidup." kata kakaku kemudian menatap gadis berambut pendek dengan pakaian tertutup serba biru itu yang menunduk. Aku tersenyum lalu menatap kakakku kemudian menghampiri Xing Cai yang masih menunduk kemudian aku berjongkok menyamai tingginya langsung memeluknya. Xing Cai kemudian mendongak terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuanku_

_" Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik nii-san dan juga aku tidak akan membuat satu orangpun melukainya karna aku sangan menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri." kataku kemudian aku mendengar Xing Cai terisak lalu menangis di bahuku. Kakakku lalu menghampiri kami berdua lalu memelukku diikuti Naruto, Zhen Ji dan juga Sima Zhao. Setelah itu kakakku melepas pelukannya juga Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao, aku langsung menatap Xing Cai yang masih mengeluarkan air mata_

_" Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Tou-chan, Xing Cai-chan. Tou-chan tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu dan juga mengucilimu." kataku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya sambil tersenyum. Xing Cai mendongak kemudian mengangguk semangat kemudian tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Sudah dua minggu kakakku pergi ke Konoha dan baru kemari dia sampai. Aku berpikir pasti dia ketemu 'teman lama' nya yang dia ceritakannya padaku kalau mereka juga yang akan masuk ke dalam klan yang akan di dirikan kakakku. Aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke pintu kemudian keluar dan aku sudah melihat Xing Cai yang sudah siap dan menunggu kedatanganku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mendekati putri semata wayangku

" Sudah siap Xing Cai-chan?" tanyaku di balas anggukan semangat darinya

" Ayo kita berangkat." kataku

Aku tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumah kontrakanku kemudian menyerahkan kuncinya kepada pemilik yang memiliki rumah tersebut yang sudah menunggu kami di depan pintu

" Terima kasih Horuo-san karna sudah memperbolehkan kami mengontrak rumahmu ini." katahku sambil menyerahkan kuncinya kepada seorang pria yang berumur 40an

" Sama-sama Isobu-san dan juga percuma bukan kalau rumah ini kosong dan tidak ada yang menempatinya. Dan saat anda ingin mencari rumah kontrakan, aku langsung sajamenyewakan rumah ini kepada anda apalagi anda adiknya Kurama-sama yang telah membantu Mizukage sama dari pembantaian." katanya tersenyum dan mau tidak mau akupun membalas senyumannya. Aku tidak terbiasa di panggil suffic-sama, itu membuatku risih dan juga tidak nyaman dengan suffic tersebut

" Sekali lagi terima kasih Horuo-san, aku dan anakku akan pergi ke Konoha." kataku

" Konoha!? itu bukannya tempat yang di tuju Kurama-sama?" tanyanya memastikan

"Ya, Nii-san memintaku tinggal bersamanya dan aku juga pikir tidak masalah karna nii-san akan membuat klan baru." kataku membuat Horuo terbelalak kaget

" Wah pasti akan langsung di terima oleh tetua desa tersebut, apalagi Kurama-sama adalah orang yang hebat bisa membantu Mei-sama mengalahkan pasukan pembantaian yang di lakukan Yondaime Mizukage dan juga mengalahkan Bijuu ekor tiga. Aku harap cita-cita Kurama-sama terwujud." katanya tulus dan akupun mengangguk dan bersyukur mereka tidak mengetahui julukan kakakku dan juga anaknya karna itu nanti akan repot dan juga musuh pasti akan menyerang kakakku terus menerus. Dan tersenyum karna kakakku bisa menyadarkanku dari ilusi pira yang mengaku-ngaku Uchiha Madara itu. Aku harus berlatih dengan kakakku agar bisa kuat seperti dirinya

" Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Horuo-san." kataku pamit kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang Kirigakure

" Sampaikan salamku kepada Kurama-sama, Isobu-san." teriak Horuo dan aku cuma melambaikan tangan.

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju ke gerbang utama desa. Sesekali para penduduk menyapa kami dan mengucap salam perpisahan karna mereka semua sudah mengetahui rencanaku akan pergi menyusul kakakku yang ada di Konoha. Aku melihat Xing Cai yang sangat semangat karna bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya itu membuat aku senang. Sampai di gerbang desa, aku di kejutkan dengan beberapa shinobi Kirigakure yang berbaris rapi menghadap ke arahku dan langsung membungkuk hormat ke arahku dan juga anakku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan topi Mizukage yang menatapku dengan kesal

" Lama sekali Isobu-kun, aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu." kata wanita tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan Mei Terumi. Mulutku langsung mengagak melihat dirinya yang teryata ikut menemaniku menuju Konoha

" Mizukage-sama, apa-apaan ini? Sudah aku bilang bukan, Kurama-nii tidak bakalan menerima cintamu." kataku sewot melihat wanita itu yang sangat terobsesi dengan kakak tertuaku itu dan aku melihat Mei acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataanku barusan

" Huh tahu apa kamu!? Kurama-kun pasti juga jatuh cinta kepadaku dan juga kamu harus hormat padaku karna aku adalah calon kakak iparmu." kata Mei percaya diri sambil mengibas rambut merahnya membuat aku mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di kepalaku

" Jangan percaya diri Mizukage-sama dan juga aku tidak akan hormat kepadamu kalau kamu menjadi kakak iparku dengan cara pemaksaan ini. Sudah aku bilang, Kurama-nii tidak mau mengurusi asmara dan juga tidak akan menikah dengan gadis manapun. Dia terlalu menyayangi Naruto dan juga mencintai almarhum istrinya, jangan terlalu keras kepala Mizukage-sama, kamu tidak ada harapan mendekati kakakku" kataku sengit dan menyengir melihat Mei menahan kedutan kesal di wajahnya

" Sialan! Awas kamu nanti dan juga akupun akan melakukan kerjasama dengan Konoha, jadi kamu tidak ada hak melarangku." kata Mei tersenyum sinis membuat aku menahan geramanku

" Terserah kau saja, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri." sinis ku di balas delikan tajam dari Mei

" Ayo kita berangkat, kamu tidak maukan membuat Kurama-kun menunggu lama kan." kata Mei membuatku menghela nafas. Aku lalu menatap anakku dan juga teryata dia menatapku dengan cemas

" Tenang saja Xing Cai, Tou-chan tidak apa-apa. Ayo sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Paman Kurama." kataku sambil tersenyum kemudian Xing Cai membalas senyumanku dan mengangguk

_' Kami sebentar lagi tiba Kurama-nii dan juga kita harus menunggu saudara-saudara kita yang masih berpencar untuk mewujudkan impian kita. Aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja di sana.' batinku kemudian kami berangkat menuju Konoha_

.

.

.

End Isobu POV

.

.

.

**In Forest to Takigakure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara loncatan-loncatan kaki yang melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Dua orang tersebut sedang terburu-buru menuju desa petir, Takigakure karna mendengar kabar kalau Akatsuki akan mengambi salah satu Bijuu di desa tersebut. Pria di depan dengan rambut biru cerah dengan hakama putih yang di sengaja terbuka mempamerkan dadanya dengan sebuah samurai di samping kirinya diikuti seorang pria berambut orange cerah yang mengenakan hakama serbah hitam dan juga sebuah samurai di pinggang kirinya juga.

" Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya pria berambut orange itu kepada pria berambut biru

" Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, sesuai instruksi paman, kita harus menyelamatkan jinchuriki Nanabi dari komplotan akatsuki yang akan menyegel mereka di Gedomazo." kata pria berambut biru itu menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut orange

" Aku harap kita tidak terlambat dan juga jinchurikinya baik-baik saja. Dan kalau kita harus menghadapi Akatsuki bagaimana?" tanya pria berambut orange lagi

" Kata Paman Kurama kalau kita terjadi kontak pertarungan, mau tidak mau kita harus melawan mereka." jawab pria berambut biru lagi membuat pria berambut orange menghela nafas

" Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terjadi pertarungan, aku kepingin cepat-cepat istirahat di tempat paman Kurama dan juga bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga Sima Zhao. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita." kata pria berambut orange tersebut mengingat pemuda bersifat dingin dan juga pemuda energik itu. Pria berambut biru yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu cuma mengeluarkan senyum tipis dan juga mengingat kedua pemuda tersebut

" Makanya dari itu, ayo kita cepat-cepat selesaikan misi kita ini dan membawa jinchuriki Nanabi ke paman Kurama dan juga kita bisa tinggal di mansionnya untuk beristirahat." kata pria berambut biru itu dan di jawab anggukan oleh pria berambut orange kemudian merekapun menambah kecepat mereka menuju Takigakure

.

.

.

**Waktu yang sama Hutan menuju Iwagakure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang juga sedang tergesa-gesa menuju ke desa Iwagakure. Mereka melompat dari dahan ke dahan agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuan dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang telah di tugaskan oleh ketua mereka

" Semoga saja kita belum terlambat." kata seorang wanita memecahkan keheningan. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah tongkat mirip lolipop di tangan kanannya. Mukanya sangat cemas dan juga dia berdoa agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuann mereka

" Tenang saja, kita pasti akan sampai sebelum mereka mendahului kita," kata seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan poninya yang unik. Pria tersebut mengenakan hakama putih dengan sebuah samurai ada di pinggang kirinya

**DUARRR!**

Terdengar suara ledakan dan sontak membuat mereka berdua terkejut

" Bagaimana ini? Teryata mereka duluan sampai sebelum kita." kata gadis itu cemas menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya.

" Tenang saja, semoga saja mereka belum berhasil mengalahkannya ayo cepat." kata pria tersebut mempercepat pergerakan mereka. Mereka kemudian sampai di tempat ledakan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat mahkluk raksasa seperti anjing tapi dengan wajah lumba-lumba dengan kelima ekonnya yang mewakili setiap elemen, yaitu air, api, tanah, angin dan petir. Kemudian mereka melihat sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang menatap dingin mahkluk di depan mereka. Pria berambut coklat itu mengenal sosok tersebut tapi cuma menatap diam kemudian menatap mahkluk tadi yang sepertinya kesal.

'Syukurlah cuma satu anggota akatsuki yang memburu Gobi.' batin pria berambut coklat itu

**" GRRR, BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENANTANGKU HAH!"**

Terdengar suara murka dari mulut mahkluk tersebut. Pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan jubah bermotih awan merah itu cuma diam

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini un." kata pria itu kemudian salah satu tangannya di masukan ke dalam kantung di pinggangnya kemudian dari telapa tangannya muncul tanah liat berbentuk burung yang di muntahkan mulut dari telapak tangannya.

**POFF!**

Tiba-tiba muncul mahkluk berbentuk burung berwarna putih dengan ukuran sedang kemudian pria yang berambut pirang itu menaiki punggung burung tersebut. Burung itu lalu terbang mendekati mahkluk raksasa yang memandang garang ke arah pria itu

" Kamu tahu un? Kamu telah membuat aku marah un dan sekarang kamu harus merasakan akibatnya un." kata pria yang menaiki burung itu kemudian memasukan tangannya kedalam kantuk yang ada di pinggangnya

'Kokuoh-sama' telepati pria berambut coklat itu

Mahkluk tersebut tersentak kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh hutan dan langsung bertatap mata dengan pria berambut coklat yang menelepatinya

**'Siapa kau!? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tahu nama asliku!? Dan juga kenapa kamu bisa menelepatiku!?' tanya mahkluk bernama Kokuoh**

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum ' Namaku Fujimato Aizen dan gadis di sampingku adalah Fujimato Reika. Kami di tugaskan oleh Kurama-sama untuk menjemputmu.' telepati Aizen lagi membuat mahkluk tersebut terkejut

" Seni adalah sesuatu yang memiliki keindahan membara dan aku akan tunjukan seniku kepadamu siluman." kata pria berambut pirang itu kemudian melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mahkluk tersebut. Mahkluk tersebut menghindar dari lemparan pria berambut pirang itu lalu menembakan bola api dan mengarah ke pria tadi

" Dasar Bijuu tidak tahu diam. Sekarang pasti tidak akan meleset." kata Pria itu lalu memasukan tangannya lagi ke kantungnya itu

"Reika." kata Aizen dan di jawab anggukan oleh wanita itu

**" Fire Release : Fire Canon's"** kata Reika lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah pria itu lalu muncul meriam-meriam api dengan cepat mengarah ke pria itu. Belum sempat membalikan kepalanya ke arah lain tiba-tiba meriam-meriam api itu sudah mengenai pria tersebut

**BURN! BURN!**

Terjadi benturan kemudian terlihat pria itu dan juga burung buatannya terjatuh dari langit membentur tanah. Aizen dan juga Reika kemudian menuju ke tempat di mana pria itu terjatuh. Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Aizen dan juga Reika kemudian meringis karna merasakan jutsu yang di keluarkan Reika tadi

" Lain kali un, kita ketemu lagi." kata pria tersebut kemudian melakukan shinsui dan menghilang di hadapan mereka berdua

Reika menghela nafas dan bersyukur karna salah satu anggota akatsuki telah pergi dan itu artinya tidak ada pertarungan dan juga tidak akan memakan korban. Aizen kemudian menatap mahkluk itu yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ingin tahu

" Kokuoh-sama, aku di sini di tugaskan oleh Kurama-sama untuk menjemputmu." kata Aizen membuat mahkluk tersebut terbelalak kaget

**" Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Dan kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui nama asli kakak tertuaku!? tanya Kokuoh lagi**

" Aku adalah salah satu teman Kurama-sama, Kokuoh-san, dan Kurama-sama ingin anda bergabung dengannya untuk membangun klan Fujimato." kata Aizen tenang

**" Kenapa kakakku bisa keluar dari tubuh jinchurikinya? Apa yang terjadi dengan jinchurikinya?" tanya Kokuoh lagi **

" Naruto-sama baik-baik saja dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu Isobu-sama yang akan bergabung dan juga dua orangg anggola Fujimato klan sedang menuju ke Choumei-sama." kata Aizen lagi membuat Kokuoh terbelalak kaget

**" Bagaimana bisa kakakku berubah jadi manusia? Dan juga bagaimana bisa dia membangun klan?"** tanya Kokuoh lagi membuat Aizen mengeluarkan kedutan kesal dan Reika yang cekikikan melihat Aizen yang menahan amarah

"Kokuoh-sama, sebaiknya anda mengikuti kami dan mendengar semua penjelasannya dengan Kurama-sama." kata Aizen yang masih menahan amarahnya

**" Tapi bagaimana aku bisa ikut dengan kalian? Jinchurikiku sudah tewas."** kata Kokuoh melirik ke kiri dan terdapat seorang pria dengan pakaian tertutup terbaring tidak bernyawa dengan luka parah di seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat Aizen dan juga Reika terbelalak kaget

"Apa anda tidak bisa mengubah ukuran anda menjadi lebih kecil?" tanya Reika mencari jalan alternatif

**" Baiklah aku akan mengubah ukuranku dan juga kalian harus langsung membawaku ke kakakku mengerti." **kata Kokuoh membuat Aizen tersenyum dan Reika tersenyum lebar

"Ha'i Kokuoh-sama." kata Aizen dan tiba-tiba di seluruh tubuh mahkluk tersebut keluar sinar yang membutakan mata. Aizen dan Reika mau tidak mau harus melindungi mata mereka untuk melindungi cahaya tersebut. Sinar tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang kemudian di gantikan dengan sosok anjing berekor lima berwarna putih salju. Reika yang melihat langsung saja berteriak 'Kawai' sedangkan Aizen hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya pelan

**" Ayo kita ke tempat Kurama-nii."** kata anjing tersebut

" Tadi banyak tanya sekarang kepengen cepat-cepat ke tempat Kurama-sama." kata Aizen menghela nafas membuat Kokuoh terkekeh. Aizen lalu mengendong anjing tersebut kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon menuju Konoha

' Sebentar lagi Kurama-sama, impian anda akan terwujud. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi semua impian anda dan juga membunuh para parasit yang menghalangi jalan anda dan Naruto-sama.' batin Aizen lalu merekapun melaju kencang menuju Konoha

.

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

.

.

.

Setelah kami selesai merayakan keberhasilan kami menjadi ninja Konoha, kami berempat lalu keluar dari kedai ramen Ichikaru setelah membayar tagihannya. Aku, ayahku, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao lalu jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dan juga semua pasang mata menatap kami dengan tatapan kagum. Aku heran apakah mereka tidak bosan melihat kami semua. Dan setelah itu kami tiba-tiba saja ada di depan Uchiha Mansion. Aku menatap bingung kenapa kami bisa berhenti di Uchiha Mansion padahal kami tidak berpikir akan ke tempat keluarga Uchiha

" Teryata tidak semua anggota klan Uchiha di bantai." kata ayahku memecahkan keheningan melilik sebentar Uchiha mension lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi

" Maksudnya Tou-chan?" tanyaku bingung

" Klan Uchiha dulu ingin melakukan kudeta karna merasa di anggap klan yang terbuang. Dan juga, klan Uchiha terletak di pinggiran desa tidak di jantung desa seperti klan Hyuuga, Akamichi, Nara dan klan lain-lain yang ada di Konoha itu karna pada masa pemerintahan Hokage kedua, Tobimara Senju mengasingkan klan Uchiha karna termasuk klan terkutuk." jelas ayahku

" Hmm sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres paman tapi masa bodohlah dengan klan-klan tersebut, aku tidak sabar paman akan membuat klan untuk kita di desa ini dan aku harap tetap di hutan mansion kita karna aku merasa tenang di sana, jauh dari penduduk." kata Sima Zhao membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Kita harus bersabar, kita harus menunggu teman-teman kita yang lain dan berkumpul membangun klan baru. Klan bisa didirikan minimal jumlah anggotanya sepuluh orang. Maka dari itu, kita harus bersabar demi kelahiran klan Fujimato." kata ayahku dan kami bertiga mengangguk

" Tapi paman, yang melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha waktu itu kalau tidak salah Uchiha Azumi bukan?" tanya Zhen Ji dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Benar, Uchiha Azumi salah satu Uchiha cerdas yang di miliki klan Uchiha dan dia melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha atas perintah Danzou. Dan menurut paman, itu hanya trik agar Uchiha Azumi menjadi seorang missing-nin dan memata-matai Akatsuki, organisasi yang baru-baru ini di dirikan." kata ayahku

" Bukannya Hidan-nii juga memata-matai organisasi tersebut?" tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Betul, dan informasi yang ayah dapat mereka sudah bergerak ingin menangkan Nanabi dan juga Gobi. Bibi Choumei dan Paman Kokuou dalam bahaya dan Tou-chan ragu dengan kemenangan mereka melawan organisasi tersebut karna masih dalam bentuk siluman dan juga cakra mereka tidak mudah di kontrol karna bukan dalam wujud manusia." jelas ayahku membuat kami terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana ini Tou-chan, kita harus menolong mereka." kataku panik diikuti anggukan kedua sahabatku

" Dasar Akatsuki keparat, akan aku hancurkan mereka semua kecuali Hidan-nii. Kalau aku ketemu mereka, akan aku bunuh mereka semua tampa ampun." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api. Ayahku cuma tersenyum melihat kami bertiga

" Tenang saja, Tou-chan sudah memberitahu kepada teman-teman Tou-chan dan mereka akan menyelamatkan Bibi Choumei dan Paman Kokuou, jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan mereka ke rumah kita." kata ayahku membuat kami bertiga rileks mendengar jawaban ayahku

Kami akhirnya tiba di padang rumbut yang dulu aku habiskan waktu untuk menatap langit. Aku lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan kemudian membaringkan tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan angin menyapu seluruh tubuhku juga memainkan rambut kuning panjangku dan otomatis aku menutup mata merasakan kedamaian alam. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki ayahku, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao yang mendekatiku kemudian mereka duduk di sebelahku. Aku membuka perlahat menatap Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji yang duduk di sampingku dan ayahku yang berdiri menatap langit sore yang tenang dan damai. Angi sore juga menerpa wajah teman-temanku dan juga ayahku membuat jubah merahnya berkibar tenang.

" Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini." kataku memecahkan keheningan

" Kalau kita merasakan suasana alam yang begitu tenang, aku juga merasa tenang dan semua bebanku serasa hilang entah kemana." lanjutku lagi membuat kedua temanku dan ayahku tersenyum

" Semuanya butuh proses, kita tidak bisa langsung memperoleh apa yang kita inginkan dan juga pasti ada rintangan yang harus kita hadapi untuk mencapai suatu tujuan." kata ayahku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan kemudian memejamkan mataku menikmati ketenangan sore.

Aku lalu mengenang memori-memori dimana kami sebelum tiba di Konoha. Aku yang dulu masih berumur 5 tahun bersama ayahku berlati di hutan entah di desa mana, kemudian bertemu paman Fu Xi dan Bibi Nu Wa, lalu teman-temanku salah satunya Xing Cai, Zhen Ji dan juga Sima Zhao, lalu menolong beberapa desa yang di jajah oleh parah shinobi dan membangun pertahanan di desa tersebut juga beberapa wanita terhormat yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan cinta kepada ayahku. Aku geli sendiri mengingat betapa repotnya ayahku menolak mereka dan juga wanita-wanita itu yang bersaing mencari perhatian ayahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tekanan cakra membuat aku langsung membuka mataku dan aku melihat juga Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao menyapu seluruh pandangan ke arah padang rumput tersebut. Aku menatap ayahku dan melihat kalau beliau sangan tenang kemudian menatap kami sambil tersenyum

" Keluarlah Hidan, kamu membuat Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao defensif." kata ayahku membuat kami bertiga terbelalak kaget.

Kami semua melihat pandangan ayahku kemudian mengikuti pandangannya di mana menembus ke arah dalam hutan. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan memasuki area padang rumput teman kami berada. Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap seorang pria berambut cepak berwarna silver, memiliki tubuh yang proposional tapi masih kalah dengan ayahku, mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang di biarkan terbuka mempamerkan dada bidangnya dan jangan lupa sabit bermata tiga di punggungnya dan jangan lupa sengiran khasnya menatap kami semua. Mataku terbelalak melihat teryata orang yang baru saja kami omongin teryata datang menemui kami. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari menemui pria itu. Rambutku dan jubah merahku berkibar di saat aku berlari dan juga aku tersenyum senang melihat orang tersebut membukakan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan aku langsung menerjang memeluknya. Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengelus rambutku dengan kasih sayang

" Apa kabar outoto, lama tidak jumpa denganmu." kata pria tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan Hidan( dalam akatsuki tidak menggunakan marga) atau bisa di sebut sekarang Fujimato Hidan

Aku mendongak kepalaku lalu menatapnya " Baik nii-chan, nii-chan bagaimana kabar selama di akatsuki?" tanyaku

" Hmm membosankan, nii-chan harus menuruti perintah orang yang menyebalkan dan juga berpatner dengan orang yang mata duitan." kata Hidan-nii membuat aku terkekeh. Aku mendengar ayahku, Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji mendekat ke arah kami

" Bagaimana kabarmu di sana Hidan?" tanya ayahku kepada kakakku

" Membosankan Tou-chan kenapa juga menyuruhku memata-matai Akatsuki? Aku kesal di perintahkan dengan orang yang berambisi dengan rencana perdamaian anehnya dan juga partnerku dengan orang yang mata duitan lagi." gerutu Hidan-nii membuat ayahku tertawa

" Sabar Hidan, Tou-chan cuma mau kamu mengetahui pergerakan organisasi tersebut dan siapa dalang yang mendirikan organisasi itu, Tou-chan harap kamu cepat menyelesaikan misimu itu dan berkumpul dengan saudara-saudara kita di rumah Tou-chan." kata ayahku yang di balas anggukan oleh kakakku

" Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao apa kabar?" tanya kakakku kepada kedua sahabatku

" Baik Hidan-nii." jawab Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji kompak di balas senyum kecil kakakku

" Aku cuma bisa sebentar saja berkunjung di sini apalagi partnerku tidak suka menunggu lama." kata Hidan-nii dengan nada sedih. Aku lalu mengeratkan pelukanku dan otomatis membuat Hidan-nii terkekeh

" Paman Isobu mana Tou-chan, aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hidan-nii bingung

" Isobu besok baru tiba di Konoha dan rencana akan menetap di mansion Tou-chan nanti. Tou-chan akan mendirikan klan baru an Tou-chan harap kamu sudah ada di Konoha sebelum Tou-chan mendirikan klan Fujimato Hidan, kamu sudah Tou-chan anggap anak sendiri dan merupakan kakak dari Naruto dan Tou-chan ingin kita berkumpul semua." kata ayahku membuat kakakku mengangguk paham lalu Hidan-nii mengacak rambutku

" Aku harus kembali, aku tidak mau Kakuzu curiga karna aku lama menghilang. Jaga diri baik-baik Naruto dan berlaku untuk kalian berdua Sima-Zhao, Zhen Ji. Tou-chan, sampaikan salamku kepada Paman Isobu nanti kalau mereka sudah sampai." kata Hidan-ni menatap kami semua

" Tentu saja Hidan dan kamu jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tou-chan tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa biarpun kamu abadi dan juga jangan lupa cari tahu siapa dalang dari organisasi itu." kata ayahku.

" Hati-hati Hidan-nii." kataku yang cuma di balas senyuman oleh kakakku

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Tou-chan, outoto, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao." kata kakakku kemudian melakukan shinsui.

Aku menghela nafas karna kakakku sudah pergi lagi dan aku masih belum tahu kapan kami bisa berkumpul dengan kakak angkatku itu. Kami bertemu Hidan-nii saat kami menghinap di salah satu desa Yugakure. Saat itu umurku baru berumur 6 tahun dan aku bertemu Hidan-nii yang berumur 12 tahun. Hidan-nii sebatang kara dan juga selalu di kucili penduduk Yugakure. Ayahku menolong Hidan-nii saat Hidan-nii di tendang oleh salah satu penduduk sampai terjatuh dan tubuh Hidan-nii saat itu penuh luka goresan. Ayahku lalu mengendong tubuh kecil Hidan-nii dan membuat Hidan-nii mendongak dan menatap ayahku yang tersenyum kepadanya dan kemudian membawa ke kontrakan kami. Ayahku mengurus dan merawat Hidan-nii sampai sembuh dan kemudian mengangkat Hidan-nii sebagai anaknya. Hidan-nii sangat senang lalu menganggu semangat kemudian ayahku memperkenalkan aku dengan Hidan-nii. Aku waktu itu malu-malu menjabat tangan Hidan-nii dan sejak saat itu kami selalu berlati bersama. Hidan-nii sangat sayang padaku dan sampai sekarang juga masih menyayangiku dan selalu menganggap diriku anak kecil padahal aku sudah kuat dan malah bisa di bilang kekuatanku seperti dewa. Saat umur Hidan-nii 16 tahun, ayahku meminta tolong kepada Hidan-nii memata-matai organisasi akatsuki dan menyamar menjadi anggota di situ. Hidan-nii menerimanya dan juga ayahku memberi pesan agar selalu menjaga diri baik-baik. Aku waktu itu menangis mendengar kalau Hidan-nii akan pergi meninggalkan kami tapi Hidan-nii berjanji akan kembali secepatnya.

" Hari sudah gelap, ayo pulang besok kalian akan mendapatkan misi pertama kalian sebagai ninja Konoha." kata ayahku membuyarkan pikiranku

" Yang benar paman? Apa kita akan mengharcurkan ROOT? Oh aku tahu! Apa kita akan menyelamatkan satu desa kecil lagi?" tanya Sima Zhao semangat membuat ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

" Paman rasa tidak Sima Zhao, mungkin kita mendapatkan misi yang santai dan juga mungkin di dalam desa kita melakukannya." kata ayahku membuat Sima Zhao mengagakan mulutnya.

" Misi macam apa itu!? Sama saja kan kita menjadi pembantu dadakan di desa ini." gerutu Sima Zhao membuat kami bertiga tertawa

" Nikmati saja Sima Zhao, nanti juga kamu akan terbiasa." kataku memberi semangat

" Dan juga kita harus mengikuti aturan, agar kita tidak di curigai oleh para tetua desa di sini Zhao-kun." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan kasar.

" Ayo pulang, besok Paman Isobu dan Xing Cai tiba dan juga kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka." kata ayahku kemudian kamipun pulang beristirahan dan melakukan aktifitas esok paginya

.

.

.

**Other Place**

.

.

.

Di dalam gua hutan terpencil yang tidak pernah di jamah orang maupun shinobi sekaligus terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di temani beberapa lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Pria tersebut sedang memikirkan rencana yang sudah di susun dengan sempurna dan sesekali tertawa kecil akan keberhasilan rencanannya yang di yakini tidak ada cacat sekecilpun. Tiba-tiba di dalam tanah muncul mahkluk berbentuk tumbuhan venus trap berwarnah hitam putih.

" Lapor Madara-sama, semua anggota akatsuki sedang melakukan pergerakan memburu para Bijuu." kata mahkluk tersebut kepada pria berambut panjang raven yang sedang menikmati dunianya itu. Pria yang bernama Madara itu langsung membukakan matanya dan terlihat mata merahnya dengan tiga tomato berputar dengan malas

" Bagaimana dengan Obito, Zetsu? Apa dia sudah melakukan tugasnya?" tanya Madara kepada mahkluk tersebut yang teryata bernama Zetsu

" Ha'i Madara-sama tapi rencana gagal karna di halangi sang _Golden Ezel_ dan juga _Platina Ezel _, dan juga dia dengan mudah mengalahkan Sanbi." kata Zetsu membuat Madara tersentak kecil mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya itu

"_ Golden Ezel _dan _Platina Ezel?_ Hmm, sepertinya mereka berdua akan menghalangiku mencapai tujuanku. Cari data mereka Zetsu aku ingin semuanya lengkap." kata Madara

" Ha'i Madara-sama." kata Zetsu kemudian menghilang ke dalam tanah

Madara sedang memikirkan laporan yang barusan dia dengar. _Golden Ezel dan Platina Ezel?_ Siapa mereka sebenarnya dan mereka selalu menggunakan topeng dan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga identitas mereka tidak di ketahui. Sudah banyak mereka menggalkan rencananya dan itu membuat Madara kesal dan hampir keluar melawan dua orang itu. Dia tidak boleh lengah dan katanya bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Sanbi dalam baktu tidak sampai 5 menit dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit takjub

" Hehehe kita lihat saja siapa yang bakalan menang _Golden Ezel dan juga Platina Ezel, _aku ingin melihat kekuatan kalian sampai sejauh mana?" kata Madara kemudian tertawa di malam yang sunyi

.

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

.

.

.

Kami sekarang sedang membantu seorang petani membajak sawah. Aku dan Sima Zhao sedang membajak tanah becek untuk menanam bibit padi, ayahku sedang menyiapkan peralatan yang akan di gunakan nanti sedangkan Zhen Ji sedang duduk di sebuah pondok menonton kami yang sedang bekerja

" Hei Zhen! Jangan duduk-duduk saja kamu di situ! Sini bantu kami!" teriak Sima Zhao murka karna daritadi Zhen Ji tidak membantu kami bekerja

" Tidak mau, nanti gaun cantikku ini kotor." balas Zhen Ji membuat kedutan kesal Sima Zhao muncul

" Sudah-sudah, Zhen Ji sebaiknya kamu siapkan saja bibitnya daripada kamu duduk bengong begitu." kata ayahku dan Zhen Ji pun langsung membagi bibit padi yang akan di tanam

" Memang tidak sopan, kenapa misi kita ini menyebalkan sekali!? Memangnya kita ini budak!" teriak Sima Zhao murka lalu membajak asal-asalan sampai-sampai air becek mengenai diriku

" Hei! Hati-hati kalau mau main air becek. Lihatkan aku kena percikannya gara-gara kamu." seruku kemudian membalas menciprakan air becek ke arah Sima Zhao dan akhirnya kamipun terjadi perang air becek. Ayahku melihat kami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Zhen Ji tertawa lepas melihat kami berdua. Kami berdua yang mendengar suara tawa Zhen Ji lalu saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk. Aku dan Sima Zhao membawa air becek di telapak tangan kami berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Zhen Ji yang masih tertawa. Aku bisa melihat ayahku yang menatap kami bingung kemudian melihat arah jalan kami ke Zhen Ji langsung menahan tawa.

Kami berdua sudah di depan Zhen Ji dan dia masih belum sadar kalau kami ada di depan dia

"Zhen Ji-chan." kataku dengan nada horror membuat Zhen Ji langsung menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap kami berdua yang menyengir

" Jaa-ngan, Na-ru-to, Aa-ku a-kan meng-hajar-mu kaa-lau…" kata Zhen Ji terputus-putus dengan muka syok akut

" Kalau apa Zhen Ji-chan hmm?" tanya Sima Zhao tidak kalah horror dan sengirannya semakin lebar melihat Zhen Ji yang semakin syok akut melihat ke arah kedua tangan kami

"Aa-mp-un to-lo-ng j-an-gan….." kata Zhen Ji tergagap lalu menyesot ke belakang, kamipun maju dengan sengiran seram kami. Zhen Ji terpojok ke dinding pondok itu dan kamipun merapat mendekat dia

" Kamu harus di hukun Zhen Ji-chan karna sudah menjadi anak nakal. Hmm sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas buat kamu." kataku dengan nada sing a song lalu mendekatkan tanganku yang penuh lumpur ke wajahnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" lalu terdengar teriak memilukan dari dalam gubuk dan juga terdengar suara tawa ayahku yang mengalahkan teriakan memilukan Zhen Ji

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan kamipun sudah selesai melakukan misi kami yang bisa kami bilang menjadi budak petani. Setelah membersikan diri kami langsung berpamitan dengan petani tersebut kemudian berjalan ke Gedung Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya dan kami harus melapor ke Hokage untuk misi kami ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku mengingat kejadian tadi siang di mana anakku dan Sima Zhao mengerjai Zhen Ji dengan mencoret-coret mukanya dengan lumpur. AKu berusaha menyamai tawaku dengan batuk. Aku melihat Zhen Ji mendelik tajam ke arahku pertanda gadis itu sedang badmood

" Puas Paman Kurama!? Kenapa tidak menolong aku dari Naruto dan Sima Zhao tadi?" erang ZHen Ji mau tidak mau akupun tertawa diikuti tawa anakku dan Sima ZHao

" Maaf Zhen Ji-chan, paman tidak bisa lakukan apa-apa tadi." kataku masih tertawa membuat Zhen Ji menggurutu

" Hahaha coba lihat mukanya tadi sangat lucu. Hulf…" kata anakku mencoba menahan tawanya

" Hahahaha iya benar. Ingat tidak tadi dia merengek-rengek minta berhenti jangan di coret-coret? Hahahahaha sunggu menyedihkan." kata Sima Zhao dengan tawanya yang meraung-raung membuat Zhen Ji menunduk menahan malu karna mukanya sudah merah padam

" SUDAH DIAMMM!" teriak Zhen Ji membuat kami syok sebentar kemudian tertawa lagi dan kali ini makin jadi. Zhen Ji menunduk lebih dalam dengan wajah yang makin merah karna amukannya tidak berhasil meredakan tawa kami melainkan malah menjadi-jadi

" Sabar saja Zhen Ji menghadapi mereka." kataku menenangkan Zhen Ji

Kami kemudian akhirnya tiba di jalan utama melirik ke kanan dan aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Aku bisa tahu kalau Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao menghentikan tawanya lalu melihat ke arahku bingung kemudian mengikuti arah pandangku. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah melihat. Di depan gerbang Konoha, aku melihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut biru laut dengan mantel panjang tampa lengan berwarna putih yang memamerkan dadanya dengan garis-garis lurus berwarna biru, ombak-ombak air yang ada di ujung mantel dengan celana panjang biru lautnya, kemudian aku melihat seseorang di sampingnya, seorang gadis berusia sekitar 11 tahun mengenakan pakaian tertutup berwarna biru laut juga dengan tameng di tangan kirinya dan sebuah tombak bermata dua di punggungnya. Aku tersenyum teryata orang yang kami tunggu teryata sudah tiba juga

" Halo Nii-sama, Naruto, Zhen Ji, SIma Zhao." sapa pria tersebut sambil tersenyum

" Akhirnya kalian tiba juga Isobu dan jangan panggal aku dengan suffic-sama dan halo Xing Cai, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanyaku

" Panjang paman Kurama, aku rasanya lelah sekali." jawab Xing Cai membuat aku terkekeh

Belum sempat aku melontarkan pertanyaan lain, mataku terbelalak melihat seorang wanita dengan topi biru dengan rambut merah panjang yang mendekat berjalan ke arah kami. Aku syok ketika melihat dirinya membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita yang selama ini ingin aku hindar. Dia tersenyum menggoda ke arahku dan aku langsung merinding seketika

" Halo Kurama-kun~" katanya menggoda dan akupun langsung membatu mendengar suarannya yang sengaja di buat sexy itu lalu terasa duniaku tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan juga berputar dengan cepat

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**by Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo Minna ketemu lagi di Legend of Fujimato Clan ^_^ #Yatta**

**Terima kasih kalian sudah mau membaca dan juga kritik yang kalian berikan kepada saya, karena itu berguna untuk masukan chapter berikutnya**

**Hmm untuk Altadinata : Uchiha Itachi menjadi Jounin pembimbing Team Sasuke, Saro dan Sakura sedangkan Kakashi di sini saya membuat jadi Kapten Anbu. Semoga mengikuti chapter berikutnya ^_^**

** Kirisaki Shin : Kurama tidak punya istri, itu cara Isobu melindungi kakaknya agar Mei Terumi berhenti mengejar Kurama**

** Monkey D Nico : Saya sudah memperhatikan Fict " Half-God! Rise of Kumagawa Klan dan alurnya berbeda dengan alur dengan Fict saya. Disitu Arc memberikan separuh kekuatannya kepada Naruto, sedangkan di fict saya ini, Naruto di latih oleh Kurama dan juga masih banyak perbedaan lainnya yaitu waktu kejadian, tokoh dan juga berbagai macam. Jadi di perhatikan baik-baik dan bacalah dengan teliti dan pahami fict saya ini**

** Antoni Yamada : Weapon Zhen Ji di DW 6 cambuk bukan suling :)**

**Dan perkenalkan charater OC baru yaitu : **

**~Fujimato Aizen atau Aizen Sosuke yang saya ambil dari anime Bleach**

**~ Fujimato Reika : charater ini saya ambil dari Yu-Gi-Oh! yaitu Dark Magician Girl. Hehehe saya suka dengan charakter itu soalnya cantik sih wkwkwkwk #PLAK**

**Untuk character OC yang lain masih rahasia dan silakan saja tebak sendiri wkwkwkwk**

**Ok sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya dan sekarang masuk ke chapter ke 3 ^_^**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurama POV

Tubuhku membeku ketika mendengar salah satu suara orang yang sangat ingin aku hindari dan tidak ingin aku temui. Orang yang begitu terobsesi denganku dan juga tidak menyerah mengejarku. Mimpi apa aku semalam kenapa orang yang ingin aku hindari bisa muncul di hadapanku dan juga mengapa dia mengikuti adikku ke Konoha. Aku berpikir adikku pasti sudah melarang dia mengikutinya ke Konoha dan aku berpikir itu dapat menghentikannya, tapi nyatanya aku salah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak berhenti mengejarku padahal dia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang tampan dan lebih baik dariku di dunia ini. Aku tersadar dari kesyokanku ketika anakku menyenggol pinggangku kemudian aku menatapnya yang memasang wajah cemas ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya kemudian menatap wanita yang masih tersenyum genit ke arahku

" Mei-san, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" kataku akhirnya lalu menatap wanita tersebut a.k.a Mei Terumi yang langsung cemberut mendengar nama panggilannya

" Mei-chan, Kurama-kun." katanya ngambek membuat aku memutar mataku bosan dan bisa aku lihat adikku Isobu tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengan suara wanita itu yang genit dan terkesan centil

" Terserah kamu, apa yang anda lakukan di sini Mei-san?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan bisa aku lihat Mei menghela nafas dan juga anakku, Zhen Ji dan juga Sima Zhao menahan tawa

" Aku kangen padamu Kurama-kun~" kata Mei masih belum menyerah membuat aku langsung terbatuk-batuk dan Isobu menahan kedutan kesal dengan ocehan tidak jelas wanita itu

" Mizukage-sama, sebaiknya anda melaksanakan tujuan utama anda untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan Konoha dan sebaiknya anda sekarang bertemu dengan pemimpin desa ini." kata adikku dan bisa aku rasakan dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh ke arah Mei. Aku melihat Mei berdecak kesal dan menatap adikku sengit beberapa saat kemudian langsung menatapku

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kurama-kun~. Selamat menikmati reuni kalian." kata Mei lalu melenggak pergi namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menatapku dan bisa aku lihat Mei memberikan kecupan jarak jauh yang langsung membuat aku menampar wajahku sendiri dan bisa aku dengar tawa Sima Zhao yang meraung-raung dan juga cekikikan Zhen Ji. Mei lalu pergi setelah memberikan _' Kiss Bye'nya_ padaku yang membuat aku masih merinding, kemudian aku menatap adikku yang teryata menatapku juga.

" Maafkan aku Nii-san, aku sudah melarang dia ikut tapi dia teryata lebih licik dari perkiraanku." kata adikku sambil menghela nafas. Aku tertawa kemudian mengeleng-geleng kepalaku

"Sudahlah lupakan yang barusan. Ayo ke rumah nii-san dan membereskan barang-barang kalian, tapi sebelumya kita ke kantor Hokage untuk memasukan data kalian berdua ke daftar kependudukan di Konoha. Sekalian saja bersama nii-san karena nii-san habis ini mau melapor misi yang nii-san lakukan." kataku dan bisa aku lihat adikku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dan bisa aku melihat mata seluruh penduduk menatap penasaran ke arah Isobu dan Xing Cai. Beberapa penduduk menyapa kami dan aku membalas dengan salah satu senyuman andalanku dan bisa aku melihat wajah mereka terkagum-kagum. Beberapa kunoichi yang berpapsan dengan kami juga tersenyum malu-malu ke arah kami dan juga cekikikan tidak jelas.

" Nii-san memang terkenal ya, padahal baru satu hari di sini dan bisa membuat satu penduduk dan juga para kunoichi terkagum-kagum. Dasar Mister tampan." kata adikku membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya

" Ada-ada saja kamu outoto, kamu juga di lihatin mereka." balasku yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh adikku

" Paman Kurama dan Paman Isobu memang pria top deh. Kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi seperti paman." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat aku dan Isobu tertawa

" Percuma kalau tampan tapi tidak memiliki bakat bukan? Jadi kamu harus berlatih giat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi, Sima Zhao." kataku kemudian melirik ke arah anakku yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya kemudian mengacak pelan rambut anakku

" Huh, paman tidak tahu saja aku!? Aku kan sudah hebat, dan juga aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi agar bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Sudah bosan aku di kalahkan oleh Naruto terus dan aku pasti menang nanti." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat kami semua tertawa

"Xing Cai-chan akhirnya kamu datang ke sini. Kamu tahu, aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau tidak ada kamu." kata Zhen Ji lalu menatap Xing Cai dan otomatis Xing Cai terkejut kemudian tersenyum kepada gadis cantik itu

" Aku juga kangen padamu Zhen, aku di sana juga tidak memiliki teman di Kirigakure dan kamu satu-satunya temanku." kata Xing Cai membuat Zhen Ji menyerit bingung

" Hah? Kok bisa begitu Xing Cai?" tanya Zhen Ji bingung dan sontak saja membuat Xing Cai salah tingkah

" Itu karena Xing Cai terlalu malu untuk bergaul Zhen Ji, makannya dia susah mendapatkan teman. Setiap hari dia selalu menanyakan kepada paman kapan menyusul kalian di Konoha" kata adikku menjawab pertanyaan Zhen Ji dan langsung saja membuat Xing Cai tertunduk malu

" Oh kalau begitu kita cari sama-sama di sini. Kami sudah mengenal nama mereka tapi kamu harus masuk ke akademik dulu nanti aku kenalkan ke mereka. Kita bisa berteman dengan mereka ok." kata Zhen Ji semangan dan otomatis XIng Cai menganggu semangat

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar obrolan mereka. Kemudian kamipun tiba di kantor Hokage lalu menemui repsesion yang kemarin saya temui

" Apa Hokage-sama ada di tempat?" tanyaku membuat repsepsion itu mendongak menatapku lalu mukanya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda

"Ho-kage-sama se-dang a-da ta-mu Ku-rama-san, an-da b-isa tu-ngg-u se-bentar." gagap repsesion itu dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku sudah biasa dengans emua wanita yang bicara gagap denganku dan aku tahu kalau Mei sedang berbicara dengan sang Hokage

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu di sini." kataku lalu pergi ke bangku yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian duduk untuk mengistirahatkan diriku diikuti anakku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, adikku dan Xing Cai.

Setelah sekitar satu jam kami menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa melihat Mei dan beberapa ninja Kirigakure muncul dari tangga. Ketika matanya menangkap sosokku, dia tersenyum lalu berjalam menghampiri aku. Aku merinding melihat senyumannya itu dan dalam hati aku berdoa semoga saja aku selamat darinya. Adikku yang melihat wajahku yang memucat otomatis berdiri di depanku menghadang Mei. Mei yang melihat tingkah adikku mendecak kesal dan menatap galak ke arah adikku sedangkan Isobu menatap galak bali ke arahnya

" Mizukage-sama, anda sudah selesai dengan urusan anda bukan? Kalau begitu, silakan anda kembali ke Kirigakure." kata adikku dingin membuat Mei menahan kedutan kesal di kepalannya

" Sialan kamu! Tidak bisa apa membuat aku senang sedikit saja!? Aku kan kangen sama Kurama-kun~." kata Mei membuat aku merinding dan adikku menatap galak. Sima Zhao kemudian berdiri di depanku bermaksud melindungiku memandang galak ke arah Mei

" Dasar nenek sihir. Pergi kamu sana dan kembali ke alam asalmu. Sudah tahu paman Kurama tidak mau sama nenek sihir masih saja menggodannya. Tidak tahu malu." kata Sima Zhao membuat Mei menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pemuda energik itu. Aku bisa menatap anakku yang cuma menyaksikan argumen kami, kemudian aku mencoba menahan senyum melihat muka datarnya yang biasa dia tunjukkan kalau ada orang lain bersama kami.

" Dasar kalian perusak suasana saja! Huh baiklah aku pergi, lagipula aku selesai dengan tugasku. Sampai ketemu lagi Kurama-kun~" kata Mei lalu memberikan _Kiss Bye_ kepadaku yang langsung saja aku menepisnya dan aku bisa melihat Mei melenggak pergi diikuti ninja Kirigakure yang bersamanya.

Aku mendesah lega karna akhirnya wanita yang paling tidak ingin aku temui sudah pergi kemudian aku melirik adikku

" Ayo kita masuk, sepertinya Hokage sudah tidak ada tamu lagi." kataku kemudian kamipun menuju ruangan Hokage

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu terdengan suara Hokage yang menyuruh kami masuk. Aku membuka pintu kemudian aku bisa melihat sang Sandaime Hokage sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menurutku sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan yang sedang beliau kerjakan. Mukanya mendongak menatap aku, anakku, Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji

" Lapor Hokage-sama, Team 14 telah berhasil membantu Hosei membajak sawah." kataku dan aku bisa melihat Hokage mengangguk dan kemudian aku melihat pandanggannya menatap adikku dan Xing Cai dengan bingung

" Kurama-san, siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Hokage kepadaku

" Oh maaf, perkenalkan dia adalah adikku Fujimato Isobu dan anaknya Xing Cai. Mereka berdua berencana menetap di Konoha dan tinggal bersama saya Hokage-sama." kataku memperkenalkan adikku dan juga anak angkatnya

" Saya Fujimato Isobu, Hokage-sama." kata adikku sambil membukukan badannya hormat

" Saya Xing Cai." kata Xing Cai dan juga membungkukan badannya

Aku bisa melihat sang Hokage mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian menatapku kembali

" Apa mereka ingin menjadi ninja Konoha juga sepertimu Kurama-san?" tanya Hokage

" Sepertinya begitu Hokage-sama. Adikku juga tidak memiliki pengalaman menjadi ninjanya sepertiku begitu pula anakknya." kataku dan bisa aku lihat sang Hokage mengangguk

" Baiklah besok Xing Cai bisa masuk ke akademik dan juga Isobu-san bisa mengikuti ujian Jounin, karna aku pikir anakkmu sudah tidak mungkin lagi mendapatkan teman satu tim lagi. Jadi aku pikir Isobu-san bisa menjadi Jounin pembimbingnya." kata Hokage mendapat anggukan dari adikku. Sang Hokage menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas kemudian kertas itu di masukan ke dalam amplop.

" Aku memberimu surat penerimaan murid baru dan kamu harus menyerahkannya kepada repsesion akademik besok." kata Hokage sambil memberikan amplop itu kepad adikku

" Terima kasih Hokage-sama." kata adikku setelah menerima amplop tersebut. Sang Hokage tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

" Baiklah Kurama-san, aku tidak akan memberikanmu misi lagi karena lima hari lagi akan di selenggarakan ujian Chuunin. Aku ingin teammu mulai berlatih untuk menghadapi ujian Chuunin, begitu pula dengan anda Isobu-san." kala Hokage yang di jawab anggukan oleh aku dan juga adikku

" Baiklah Hokage-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." kataku membungkuk hormat kemudian kami berjalan menuju pintu

" Tunggu…." kata Hokage tiba-tiba dan membuat langkah kami semua langsung terhenti

" Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran." ucap pelan Hokage membuat kami semua membalikan tubuh kami menghadap Hokage

" Fujimato Naruto, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Hokage tiba-tiba membuat aku langsung tersentak kecil lalu aku melirik anakku juga sempat tersentak kemudian memasang muka datarnya

" Saya rasa tidak Hokage-sama, saya baru kemarin bukan tiba di sini." kata anakku, Naruto dengan tenang

" Tapi namamu terasa familiar dan juga wajahmu hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu ada di sini meskipun kamu tidak ada kumis kucing sedangkan dia ada, wajahmu sangat familiar bagiku." kata Hokage. Ya semenjak aku keluar dari tubuh anakku, cuma cakraku saja yang aku tinggalin di dalam tubuhnya jadi kumis yang menandahkan dia jinchuriki Kyuubi sudah menghilang

" Nama hamba mungkin pasaran Hokage-sama, jadi mungkin anda mengira hamba adalah orang itu." kata anakku amsih tenang membuat sang Hokage menyeritkan dahinya.

" Mungkin juga. Maafkan aku, kalian boleh pulang." kata sang Hokage yang langsung menunduk dan kami pun mengangguk kemudian keluar pulang untuk istirahat

Di perjalanan kami semua diam tidak membuka percakapan. Aku melirik ke arah anakku yang masih sedikit syok karna identitas aslinya hampir ketahuan. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu. Kami semua tiba di rumahku dan aku langsung menyuruh semuanya masuk. Aku melihat Naruto terburu-buru menuju kamarnya dan aku berpikir dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Aku lalu menunjukkan kamar di mana Isobu bisa istirahat dan Xing Cai ingin satu kamar dengan Zhen Ji. Setelah mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing, aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anakku. Aku mengengam knop pintunya dan teryata tidak terkunci dan aku langsung membukanya. Aku bisa melihat anakku menatap langit malam di depan jendela besarnya itu sambil menekuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tersenyum sedikit kemudian mendekati anakku itu

" Jangan di jadikan beban Naruto." kataku dan aku bisa melihat dia tersentak kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menatapku. Aku bisa melihat ada sisa liangan air mata di kedua sudut matanya. Hatiku begitu sakit melihat bekas aliran air mata anakku, kemudian aku langsung memeluknya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya

" Masa lalu ya masa lalu Naruto, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Kamu sekarang adalah Fujimato Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruto sudah 7 tahun tiada. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan anakku." kataku lembut

" Tapi kenapa dia tidak melupakanku dan juga kemarin di akademik Shikamaru juga mencurigai kalau aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." kata Naruto lirih. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku mendengar suara terluka anakku.

" Mereka pasti tidak bisa mengenalmu yang sekarang putraku. Janganlah hal tersebut di jadikan beban. Ingat, Tou-chan pernah bilang ' Lupakanlah masa lalumu, buatlah masa depanmu menjadi lebih baik dan jangan hal sepele menjadi beban pikiran'. Apa kamu masih ingat Naruto?" tanyaku dan aku bisa merasakan anggukan di pelukanku

" Kamu tahu, Tou-chan sangat menyayangimu. Tou-chan tidak mau melihat kamu bersedih. Tou-chan akan lakukan apapun agar kamu cuma bisa tersenyum Naruto." kataku tulus.

" Aku juga akan melakukan apapun buat Tou-chan." kata anakku kemudian mendongak kepalanya. Aku menatap anakku yang tersenyum tulus ke arahku dan mau tidak mau aku membalas senyumannya

" Maka dari itu, ayo kita raih impian kita selama ini Naruto, dan tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kita bisa membuat perdamaian dengan cinta kasih." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh anakku

" Kita di lahirkan di dunia ini pertama tidak tahu apa-apa. Semakin lama kita semakin tumbuh dan sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui apa artinya kehidupan, kasih, kekerasan dan sebagainnya. Arti Kasih, kekerasan, perdamaian menurut pikiran orang berbeda-beda dan juga bertindak berbeda. Dulu Tou-chan hidup dalam dunia yang penuh kebencian, kekerasan, keegoisan dan sebagainya. Tapi, setelah kamu menjadi jinchuriki Tou-chan, Tou-chan tiba-tiba punya insting untuk melindungimu, menjagamu, menyayangimu dan itu bertentangan dengan kepribadian Tou-chan. Saat melihat kamu di kejar-kejar penduduk, di sakiti, di lecehkan, itu membuat Tou-chan sakit. Tou-chan tidak bisa apa-apa untuk melindungimu dari mereka. Dan suatu hari, Fu Xi dan Nu Wa mendatangi Tou-chan, Tou-chan mengeluarkan semua unek-unek Tou-chan kepada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memberikan Tou-chan kontrak antara siluman dan manusia yang katanya bisa membuat Tou-chan menjadi manusia dan Tou-chan menerimanya. Tapi dia memberi Tou-chan sebuah misi yang bisa di katakan misi seumur hidup, yaitu membuat perdamaian dengan cinta kasih. Tuo-chan menerima misi itu dan Tou-chan bisa menjadi manusia dan mendatangimu. Dan sekarang kita sudah melangkah perlahan-lahan mewujudkan misi tersebut. Mulai dari menolong desa penghasil teh yang di jajah ninja Kumogakure, Mememenangkan perang saudara di Kirigakure dan menyadarkan paman Isobu, dan masih banyak lagi misi kita yang sudah kita selesaikan. Dan sekarang, kita akan membangun klan baru di Konohagakure untuk memulai perjalanan kita menuju perdamaian cinta kasih." kataku kemudian tersenyum tulus ke arah anakku

" Arigatou Tou-chan, aku sangat menyayangimu." kata anakku sambil terisak-isak

" Sudah jangan menangis, anak _Golden Ezel_ tidak menangis dan kamu itu adalah _Platina Ezel_ yang kuat dan juga hebat. Jangan menangis lagi. Kita harus melangkah ke depan, bukan melangkah ke belakang dan jalan di tempat. Jadi, kita harus semangat menantikan hari esok dan lupakanlah masa lalu." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh anakku

" Tou-chan akan menemanimu tidur, ayo kita istirahat. Hari esok sudah menunggu kita." kataku kemudian melepas semua armor kuning keemasanku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang anakku. Naruto menyusul kemudian mendekatkat tubuhnya denganku

" Selamat tidur, Tou-chan." kata anakku

" Selamat tidur, _my son_." kataku kemudian kamipun menuju alam mimpi dan menunggu esok yang membangunkan kami

.

.

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

Tampa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Pria tersebut tersenyum setelah tidak mendengar suara yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Pria tersebut kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tersebut.

" Kamu memang kakak yang hebat Kurama-nii, aku tidak heran mengapa Fu Xi-sama dan Nu Wa-sama mempercayai kamu dan Naruto menjalankan misi itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan impianmu itu kakak." kata pria tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menyusul menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Normal POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyerang kulitku dan juga sesuatu yang sedang mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk mataku yang terpejam. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap pelan mataku kemudian membuka kedua mataku dan menampakan iris langit biru. Pertama yang aku lihat adalah sosok seseorang yang tengah tidur dengan damai, kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuhku. Aku mendongkak kepalaku kemudian menatap wajah yang damai dan rupawan yang masih terlelap. Aku tersenyum sedikit mengingat kejadian tadi malam di mana ayahku sedang 'menceramahi' aku.

" Tou-chan, bangun Tou-chan." bisikku pelan dan aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang tertutup bergerak-gerak pelan. Aku terkekeh kemudian mencubit pelan perut ayahku. Merasa usahaku berhasil, pelan-pelan ayahku membuka kedua matanya dan menampakan iris rubynya yang menawan. Dia tersenyum ke arahku kemudian mengelus pelan rambutku

" Selamat pagi Tou-chan." kataku

" Pagi Naruto. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya ayahku sambil menguap dan aku melirik ke arah jam wekerku dan teryata sudah setengah tujuh

" Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi ke akademik Tou-chan." kataku dan aku melihat ayahku perlahan-laham bangun dari tidurnya. Akupun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan ayahku.

" Tou-chan mau pemanasan dulu, 45 menit lagi kita berkumpul di ruang makan." kata ayahku dan aku mengangguk patuh. Ayahku keluar dari kamarku dan aku melakukan pemanasan rutinku. Setelah aku selesai melakukan pemanasan rutinitasku, aku mengambil handukku kemudian membersikan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah lima belas aku membersikan diriku, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangku dengan handuk kecil. Aku kemudian mengenakan pakaian khusus warna hitamku, kemudian mengenakan armorku satu-persatu dan terakhir memasang helm armorku kemudian Hitai Ate Konoha di dahiku. Aku melihat diriku di depan cermin dan merasa puas, akupun keluar dari kamarku. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dan aku bisa melihat Paman Isobu, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai. Aku bingung tidak mendapatkan ayahku di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan beberapa tekanan cakra yang mendekat ke arah rumahku dan bisa aku lihat wajah Paman Isobu, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao dan Xing Cai langsung defensif. Aku merasa tekanan cakra tersebut ada di luar kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan diikuti Paman Isobu, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai. Dengan kasar aku membuka pintu utama dan aku langsung melihat ayahku berdiri di depan halaman rumahku dengan tenang. Kedua tangan ayahku di silangkan di depan dadanya, rambut panjang orangenya menari-nari terkena tiupan angin dan juga jubah merahnya berkibar perkasa. Armor kuning keemasan ayahku sangat menyilaukan karena terpantul cahaya pagi sang surya. Aku merasa cakra tersebut semakin mendekat dan aku berjalan dan berhenti di samping ayahku. Aku melirik ke wajahnya dan anehnya sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajah rupawannya.

Aku kemudian mengikuti arah pandangnya kemudian aku melihat sosok hitam yang meloncat-loncat dari setiap dahan ke dahan lain. Aku bisa mendengar langkah Paman Isobu, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai mendekan ke arah kami

" Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu tunggu Kurama-nii?" tanya Paman Isobu dan aku lihat senyum ayahku tidak lepas dari wajahnya membuat kami semua bingung

" Lihat saja dan kamu pasti akan tahu siapa yang datang, outoto." kata ayahku dan membuat kami semakin penasaran

Sosok hitam tersebut semakin mendekat dan kemudian sosok tersebut melompat keluar dari hutan dan menampakan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dengan busana biru muda dan tongkat seperti lolipop di tangan kanannya. Kemudian di susul seorang pria berambut coklat dengan pony yang unik mengenakan hakama putih dengan sebuah samurai di pinggang kirinya. Mataku terbelalak mengetahui siapa yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah kami. Keningku menyerit ketika melihat pria itu menggendong seekor anjing berwarna putih salju dengan ekor berjumlah lima. Aku terkejut kemudian mengira-ngira kalau mahkluk yang di gendong pria itu adalah….

**"KURAMA-NII-SANN!" **

Teriak mahkluk tersebut dan langsung melompat dari gendongan pria berambut coklat tadi. Mahkluk tersebut berlari dengan cepat dan anehnya tubuhnya semakin membesar dan bisa aku perkirakan tubuh mahklu tersebut sebesar serigala. Mahkluk tersebut langsung menerjang ayahku dan menjatuhkan tubuh ayahku sambil menjilat-jilat mukanya. Ayahku tertawa dan mengelus-ngelus pelan bulu puti salju mahkluk itu

" Hahahaha akhirnya kamu sampai juga outoto. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya ayahku kepada mahkluk tersebut

" Kurama-nii, jangan-jangan mahkluk ini.." kata paman Isobu tersebut karena mahkluk tersebut langsung menatapnya tajam

**" Tidak sopan kamu dengan kakakmu sendiri."** kata mahkluk tersebut membuat paman Isobu kaget

" Kokuoh-nii?" tanya Paman Isobu tidak yakin dan bisa aku lihat mahkluk tersebut menyengir ke arah paman Isobu

**" Hohoho baru sadar kamu outotoku yang tidak sopan. Bagaimana kabarmu outoto? Mana kaliamat sambutanku? Dasar adik nakal."** kata mahkluk tersebut membuat Paman Isobu tersenyum lebar

" Kokuoh-nii tadaima. Aku baik-baik saja. Kokuoh-nii gimana kabar?" tanya paman Isobu

**" Aku hampir di jadikan anjing panggang oleh seorang maniak bom. Untung temannya Kurama-nii cepat sampai di tempatku kalau tidak, habis sudah aku."** kata mahkluk itu dan sontak membuat ayahku tertawa. Aku lalu melihat pria berambut coklat dan wanita pirang tersebut mendekat ke arah kami. Ayahku langsung bangun kemudian menatap pria berambut coklat dan wanita pirang itu sambil tersenyum

" Terima kasih Aizen, Reika. Kalian telah menyelamatkan adikku." kata ayahku tulus.

" Itu memang tugas kami Kurama-sama. Dan aku senang karena anda bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga anda." kata Aizen tulus sambil tersenyum

" Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan suffic-sama. Panggil aku nii-san Aizen." kata ayahku membuat paman Aizen terkekeh dan juga Bibi Reika cekikik

" Baiklah nii-sama." kata paman Aizen membuat ayahku menghela nafas dengan kebabalan paman Aizen. Aku juga terkekeh mengingat bagaimana ayahku selalu memaksa paman Aizen memanggil ayahku 'nii-san'. Ayahku sudah menganggap paman Aizen saudara sendiri. Aku pernah mengingat terkataan paman Aizen kalau dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan cita-cita ayahku. Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang akan menghalangi rencana ayahku yang membawa perdamaian dengan cinta kasih. Ayahku sempat mengamuk mendengar perkataan adiknya itu tapi paman Aizen tetap keras kepala dengan prinsipnya, mau tidak mau ayahku hanya bisa menuruti kemauan adiknya itu dan memperingati paman Aizen agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatian orang. Aku kemudian menatap paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika

" Paman Aizen, Bibi Reika selamat datang." kataku tersenyum. Paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika tersenyum dan tangan Paman Aizen mengacak rambutku pelan

" Terima kasih Naruto-sama. Senang akhirnya kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi di sini" kata paman Aizen tulus sambil memberikan senyum ke arahku dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya

" Yeah! paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika sudah kembali dan sekarang sisa mereka berempat yang belum sampai ke sini." kata Sima Zhao semangat di jawab anggukan olehku, Zhen Ji dan juga Xing Cai

" Iya Zhao-kun, semoga saja mereka bisa menyelamatkan Bibi Choumei dan juga Paman Saiken." kata Zhen Ji di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao. Pama Aizen menyerit bingung kemudian menatap ayahku

" Mereka masih belum kembali Nii-sama?" tanya paman Aizen bingung dan aku melihat ayahku menggeleng

" Mereka masih belum kembali. Dan aku dengar, Akatsuki sudah bergerak dan karena mereka gagal memburu Gobi, mereka langsung memburu Rokubi. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka berhasil menangkap Nanabi." kata ayahku sedih

" Mereka pasti berhasil menyelamatkan Choumei-sama dan Saiken-sama, Nii-sama." kata paman Aizen menenangkan ayahku dan di jawab anggukan ayahku. Ayahku lalu melihat paman Kokuoh kemudian dari tangannya muncul sinar berwarna biru yang kemudian di gantikan sebuah gulungan. Gulungan itu tidak asing bagiku karna aku pernah melihat Paman Fu Xi dan Bibi Nu Wa menggunakannya kepada paman Isobu

" Kokuoh, sekarang lakukanlah kontrak ini, agar kamu bisa menjadi manusia." kata ayahku

**" Bukannya aku memerlukan jinchuriki untuk menyimpan setengah cakraku?"** tanya paman Kokuoh membuat ayahku tertawa

" Tidak juga, Nii-san dan Isobu meninggalkan setengah cakra di dalam tubuh jinchuriki itu sebagau cakra cadangan jinchuriki untuk melindungi mereka dari bahaya." kata ayahku yang hanya di jawab 'Oh' oleh paman Kokuoh

**" Baiklah kalau begitu, berikan gulunganya kepadaku nii-san." **kata paman Kokuoh dan kemudian ayahku langsung membuka gulungan tersebut. Paman Kokuoh mengigit kakinya hingga keluar sedikit darah kemudian mentandatangani sebuah kolom yang bertulisan 'Gobi'. Setelah menandatangi surat tersebut kemudian ayahku langsung berguma

_**" Power of Goddess : Reincarnation!"**_

Dan setelah ucapan tersebut tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya biru yang keluar dari tubuh paman Kokuoh. Kami semua melindungi mata kami dari sinar tersebut karna semakin lama, sinar tersebut semakin menyilaukan. Lalu setelah cukup lama, sinar tersebut semakin menghilang. Kami semua membuka mata kami karna sinar yang keluar dari paman Kokuoh telah menghilang dan di gantikan dengan seorang pria tegap dengan rambut putih saljunya yang pendek, di kepalanya ada sebuah topi bulu yang di bagian puncaknya ada sesuatu yang berwarna putih yang mirip dengan ekor serigala. Pria tersebut mengenakan mantel bulu lengan panjang berwarna putih salju dengan combinasi warna kuning dan juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Pria tersebut membuka matanya dan menampakan iris _topaz_ yang indah menatap kami satu persatu

" Jadi, ini bentuk asli dari Bijuu berekor lima?" kata Bibi Reika memecahkan keheningan. Ayahku tersenyum ke arah pria itu kemudian mendekat dan memeluk pria itu

" Selamat datang outoto." kata ayahku. Pria tersebut menatap ayahku lalu langsung saja memeluk ayahku erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan nangis tersendu-sendu. Aku melihat paman Isobu juga mendekat dan memeluk mereka berdua. Aku tersenyum karena pamanku akhirnya bisa sampai dengan selamat ke sini. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, paman Aizen dan bibi Reika juga tersenyum ke arah mereka. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih kepada paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika karena sudah menyelamatkan saudara ayahku, pamanku dari incaran akatsuki. Paman Kokuoh melepaskan pelukannya kemudian merabah-rabah tubuhnya sendiri, wajah dan juga melihat kedua tangannya

" Nii-san, apa benar aku sudah menjadi manusia?" tanya paman Kokuoh masih tidak percaya kepada ayahku. ayahku tersenyum dan menganggu

" Kamu sudan menjadi manusia outoto. Dan kamu harus berlatih agar bisa menguasai cakramu itu. Fu Xi-sama akan melatihmu mengendalikan kekuatanmu outoto." kata ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh paman Kokuoh. Ayahku membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap paman Aizen dan juga Bibi Reika

" Sekali lagi terima kasih Aizen, Reika, sudah menolong adikku. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang. Masih banyak kamar kosong di dalam dan pilih saja yang mana kalian suka." kata ayahku kepada paman Aizen dan bibi Reika

" Ha'i nii-sama." kata paman Aizen, kemudian " Nii-sama, beberapa shinobi yang Nii-sama latih sudah menunjukkan mereka menguasai tekhnik yang nii-sama latih itu, nii-sama." kata Paman Aizen dan langsung membuat ayahku terbelalak kaget

" Jadi mereka sudah menguasainya?" tanya ayahku tidak percaya dan di jawab anggukan oleh Aizen.

" Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk mengabdi kepadamu, Nii-sama." kata Paman Aizen dan aku menatap ayahku yang tersenyum

" Sedikit demi sedikit tujuan kita akan terwujud. Terima kasih Aizen atas informasinya. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah." kata ayahku kemudian paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika membungkuk ke arah ayahku dan aku, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah kami yang luas.

" Dan kamu Kokuoh sebaiknya kamu istirahat juga untuk memulikan tenagamu dan berlatih dengan Fu Xi-sama." kata ayahku

" Baiklah Nii-san." kata paman Kokuoh dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti pama Aizen dan juga Bibi Reika.

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." kata ayahku dan kami pun melakukan shunsin menuju akademik.

.

.

.

.

Akademik Ninja Konohagakure

.

.

.

.

Kami lalu tiba di akademik dan bisa aku lihat banyak murid akademik berlalu lalang di depan gedung akademik. Beberapa kunoichi muda menatap ke arah aku dan Sima Zhao terkikik kemudian wajah mereka merona. Aku dan Sima Zhao hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bisa aku mendengar tawa ayahku dan juga paman Isobu. Ayahku dan paman Isobu lalu menatap kami

" Tou-chan harus mengantar paman Isobu ke tempat ujian penerimaan Jounin baru. Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao antar Xing Cai ke kantor repsesion dan serahkan surat ini kepada guru yang ada di sana." jelas ayahku sambil menyerahkan surat yang di berikan Hokage tadi malam kepada ayahku. Aku menerima surat tersebut kemudian mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya Tou-chan." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku. Kami melihat Xing Cai dan paman Isobu saling berpelukan satu sama lain kemudian melepas pelukan mereka berdua kemudian paman Isobu menatap lekat-lekat Xing Cai

" Xing Cai, Tou-chan akan menjadi gurumu nanti tapi Tou-chan harus ikuti penerimaan Jounin baru dulu. Dengar apa kata gurumu dan jangan ngelawan gurumu. Carilah teman yang banyak dan bersosialisasilah dengan mereka. Ingat sembunyikan kemampuan aslimu seperti Naruto, Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao. Jangan berteman dengan murid yang sombong, jutek dan jahat, mengerti?" kata paman Isobu dan di jawab anggukan oleh Xing Cai

" Tenang saja Tou-chan, semua nasehat Tou-chan akan Xing Cai dengar. Tou-chan juga semangat dengan tes Jouninnya." kata Xing Cai sambil tersenyum dan aku melihat paman Isobu membalas senyumannya.

" Paman Isobu, semoga sukses tesnya paman." kataku tulus. Paman Isobu menatapku kemudian tersenyum ke arahku

" Kalian juga jangan nakal, jangan berteman dengan orang sombong juga. Paman tidak mau nanti kalian ketularan sombong juga." kata paman Isobu membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan nasehat pamanku itu.

" Baiklah anak-anak sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kelas. Tou-chan tidak mau kalian terlambat." kata ayahku dan kamipun berpamitan dengan mereka berdua.

Kami kemudian berjalan masuk ke akademik dan pertama-tama kami harus ke kantor repsesion. Setelah sampai ke kantor repsesion, aku memberikan surat yang di berikan ayahku kepada guru yang yang di sana. Guru tersebut membuka surat tersebut kemudian membaca sekilas lalu menyuruh kami langsung saja ke kelas. Kami berempat menganggu kemudian keluar berjalan menuju ke kelas kami. Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai sesekali berbincang dan Sima Zhao pun ikut nyambung ke bincangan mereka. Aku cuma tersenyum sedikit mendengar mereka begitu menikmati obrolan mereka, sampai

"Hei kau!" seru seseorang dan sontak membuat kami berempat berhenti. Aku kemudian membalikan tubuhku dan menatap seorang murid berambut raven berbentuk bokong bebek yang menatap kami dingin, kemudian di samping kirinya seorang kunoichi berambut pink yang menatap cemas ke arah kami berempat dan di sampingnya seorang pria berambut raven juga cuma sedikit berantakan yang menatap kami dingin

" Kau memanggil aku?" tanyaku tidak kalah dingin dan membuat dia berdecak kesal kemudian mendekat beberapa meter ke arah kami

" Jangan sombong kau murid baru. Kau memangnya siapa di sini?" bentak pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Aku cuma memandang dia datar dan bisa aku rasakan Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao dan Xing Cai menatap datar mereka juga.

" Terus?" tanyaku dan membuat dia mengeram marah

" Kau tahu? Aku dan saudaraku adalah Rookie of The Year tahun ini dan seharusnya kau hormat pada kami berdua." katanya arrogan dan membuat kami berempat memutar mata bosan

" Atas dasar apa kami harus hormat kepadamu Tuan Rookie of the Year's?" tanya Zhen Ji dingin dan bisa aku lihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu menatap sengit ke arah Zhen Ji

" Jelas harus hormat. Kami berdua Rookie of The Year tahun ini dan pasti murid terbaik dan juga kami berdua seorang Uchiha." kata seorang teman prianya yang berpakaian serba hitam itu dan temannya yang berambut pantat bebek itu menyengir menang

" Oh ya? Uchiha hmm? Klan yang di bantai itu karena ingin melakukan kudeta? Buat apa kami harus menghormati klan penghianat dan memangnya siapa kamu? Dasar bocah arrogant." kata Sima Zhao sengit membuat semua orang yang mendengar terbelalak kaget. Duo Uchiha itu menahan emosi karena mendengar perkataan sahabatku itu, aku menatap diam ke arah mereka berdua yang menahan amarah mereka.

" Kami berdua menantang kau dan teman rambut coklatmu untuk bertarung dan membuktikan kepada kalian dengan siapa kalian berhadapan." deklarasi pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Aku yang mendengar cuma melirik Sima Zhao yang menyengir dan mengangguk ke arahku

" Sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap saja penghianat. Kalian berdua salah mencari musuh." kata Sima Zhao dan bisa aku mendengar tawa remeh dari duo Uchiha itu. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai kemudian mereka mengangguk paham

" Jangan sombong dulu. Ayo aku tunjuk jalan." kata pria berambut acak-acak itu dan kamipun mengikuti mereka.

Kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah aula yang lumayan luas yang bisa aku bilang tempat Traning. Aku melihat sekeliling teryata semua murid akademik ikut menonton. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang mendung duo Uchiha dan juga ada beberapa yang menyemangati kami. Mataku menyipit menatap seseorang berambut nanas yang biasanya tidak suka mencampuri masalah tiba-tiba saja menonton pertarungan aku dan Sima Zhao dengan duo bocah Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kamu siap-siap menghadapi kami." kata Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu kemudian mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda yang aku pikir kuda-kuda kelas akademik. Aku melirik ke arah Sima Zhao yang kemudian sahabatku mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil pedang birunya lalu maju ke depan berdiri di depanku. Aku cuma menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku di depan dada menunggu perlawanan yang di berikan kepada kami berdua

.

.

.

.

Di Area penonton

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap cemas ke arah kedua anggota teamnya karena sedang bertarung menghadapi murid baru dengan kekuatan misterius itu. Dia sudah tahu murid baru itu sangat kuat ketika tes genin dengan menggunakan tekhnik yang sangat berbahaya. Dia khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan ke dua rekan teamnya itu kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang bernama Naruto dan Sima Zhao itu. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang menutup ke dua matanya dengan tangan di lipat di dadanya yang bisa di katakan orang yang bernama Naruto itu begitu tenang dan terkesan tidak peduli, sedangkan pemuda berpakaian serba biru itu di tangannya memegang sebuah pedang berwarna biru cerah yang menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan pedang itu karena mengeluarkan aura biru di sekeliling pedangnya tersebut

" Sakura." sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura lalu memalingkan mukanya ke kanan, menatap gadis cantik berpakaian dress panjang tampa lengan yang di bagian punggungnya di biarkan terbuka berwarna biru dengan kombinasi ungu. Gadis itu sangat anggun untuk seusiannya dan menurutku, rivalku, Yamanaka Ino masih kalah cantik dari gadis tersebut

" Iya Zhen Ji-chan?" tanya Sakura

" Siapa nama kedua pemuda itu?" tanya Zhen Ji sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Saro

" Yang berambut melawan gravitasi itu mengenakan baju biru dan celana putih namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan yang berambut berantakan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu bernama Uchiha Saro." jelas Sakura

" Aku harap mereka tidak kenapa-napa." kata temannya yang berambut hitam pendek dengan tombak bermata dua di punggungnya dan juga tameng di tangan kirinya

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

" Zhao-kun, jangan menghancurkan tempat ini! Nanti paman Kurama yang repot membayar kerusakan yang kamu buat dan ingat jangan berlebihan Zhao-kun!" teriak Zhen Ji dan sontak membuat Sakura terkejut juga seluruh murid akademik

" Aku cuma takut kalau kedua sahabatku membuat kedua anggota teammu mati seketika." kata Zhen Ji setelah mereriaki temannya yang diikuti anggukan gadis berambut pendek itu dan sontak membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget dan juga murid-murid yang mendengarnya syok mendengar perkataan Zhen Ji

.

.

.

.

Arena

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa mendengar Zhen Ji memberi peringatan kepada Sima Zhao agar tidak berlebihan. Aku hanya menarik nafas sedikit kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. Aku masih menutup kedua mataku dan bisa aku rasakan Sima Zhao yang ada di depanku menyengir menatap duo Uchiha sombong itu.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Sima Zhao." gumaku dan bisa aku rasakan sengiran Sima Zhao semakin lebar

" As you wish, My Lord." balas Sima Zhao pelan

" Hei kalian kenapa cuma diam saja, ayo serius." kata salah satu Uchiha itu kesal

" Kami berdua sudah siap, tunjukan kemampuan kalian yang katanya Rookie of The Year's, penghianat." kata Sima Zhao sengit dan membuat duo Uchiha menahan amarah dan langsung melakukan handseal

_**" Katon : Goukayuu no Jutsu!"**_

Kemudian muncul dua bola api yang berdiameter dua meter mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Sima Zhao. Aku merasakan Sima Zhao semakin menyengir dan bisa aku rasakan ke dua bola api itu semakin mendekat ke arah kami. Sasuke dan Saro menyengir melihat Naruto dan Sima Zhao tidak menghindar serangan mereka berdua dan juga aku bisa mendengar teriakan syok murid-murid lain dan menyuruh kami menghindar

**TRASH!**

Kedua bola Api tersebut terbelah horizontal kemudian langsung menghilang di depan kami begitu saja. Sasuke dan Saro terkejut melihat bola api mereka bisa terbelah menjadi dua begitu pula semua murid yang menonton juga tidak kalah terkejut. Sima Zhao menyengir semakin lebar melihat muka Sasuke dan Saro yang terbelalak kaget

" Cuma itu kekuatan sang Rookie of The Years huh?" ejek Sima Zhao dan bisa aku dengar geraman dari kedua Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke dan Saro kemudian melakukan handseal lagi

_**" Katon : Endan!"**_

Lalu dari dalam mulut Sasuke dan Saro, muncul bola-bola api yang menuju ke arah Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao menyengir, kemudian menebas bola-bola tersebut dan langsung terbelah lagi dan langsung padam. Aku bisa merasakan semua murid akademik menatap tidak percaya dan mendengar suara decakan kesal dari duo Uchiha itu

" Inikah kekuatan seorang Rookie of The Year dan katanya orang yang hebat di akademik? Mari aku perlihatkan apa itu kekuatan yang sebenarnya." kata Sima Zhao kemudian mensejajarkan pedangnya di depan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya mengenggam gangga pedangnya menatap duo Uchiha itu dengan pandangan remeh.

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_ guma Sima Zhao kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan yang kemudian langsung menimbulkan retakan, lalu dari retakan tanah tersebut muncul kilatan-kilatan listrik berwarna biru yang langsung menyebar ke lapangan tersebut. Sasuke dan Saro ketakutan melihat kilatan petir yang semakin mendekati mereka dan mereka mencoba melompat mundur tetapi kilatan petir tersebut semakin mengejar mereka

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka berdua ketika tersengat aliran listrik tersebut. Sima Zhao semakin menyengir kemudian mendalamkan lagi tancapan pedangnya dan aliran kilatan petir tersebut semakin liar dan membuat Sasuke dan Saro semakin merasa kesakitan. Semua orang yang menatap petir-petir yang memenuhi setengah arena tersebut langsung menatap horror ke arah Sima Zhao yang menyengir sadis dan juga Naruto yang masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya. Teriakan memilukan Sasuke dan Saro semakin keras dan aku merasa ini sudah cukup untuk memberi mereka pelajaran

" Sudah Sima Zhao, bisa-bisa kamu menghancurkan aula ini. Aku tidak mau Tou-chan membayar kerugian yang kamu perbuat karena menghancurkan aula akademik ini." gumaku kepada sahabatku

" Yes, My Lord." balas Sima Zhao kemudian mencabut pedangnya dari tanah dan dalam sekejap seluruh aliran listrik yang memenuhi setengah lapangan tersebut langsung menghilang. Sasuke dan Saro langsung jatuh pingsan dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah rusak parah dan juga tubuh mereka berdua kejang-kejang karna habis di setrum listrik. Percikan-percikan listrik di tubuh mereka masih ada sedikit yang di karenakan mereka tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. Sima Zhao lalu menyimpan pedangnya di punggungnya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap duo Uchiha yang sudah tidak berdaya itu dengan arrogan

" Cuma itu pertahanan Rookie of The Year? Padahal tegangan listrik tadi masih belum seberapa. Naruto saja masih santai setelah aku kasih tegangan 10 juta Volt dan kalian berdua, cuma 800 Volt sudah sekarat dan lagi, sahabatku tidak perlu bergerak sedikitpun di tempat. Mungkin sensei di sini salah memilih Rookie of The Years tahun ini atau kualitas murid akademik di sini memang tidak bermutu." kata Sima Zhao sengit dan langsung membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sima Zhao

" Padahal itu bukan jutsu apa-apa dan malah bagiku itu termaksud jutsu rank-D dan kalian berdua sekarat cuma terkena jutsu itu!? Menggelikan." kata Sima Zhao sambil meludah sembarangan

" Sudah Sima Zhao, kita harus mengingat perkataan Tou-chan. Ayo kita ke kelas, kasihan Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai menunggu kita." kataku akhirnya membukakan mataku dan aku bisa Sima Zhao menoleh ke arahku kemudian mengangguk. Kami lalu menghampiri Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pink yang masih syok menatap kejadian tadi.

" Zhen Ji, Xing Cai maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Cuma masalah sepele kalian berdua harus menunggu kami." kataku menyesal dan bisa aku melihat mereka berdua menggeleng kepalanya dengan anggun

" Tidak apa-apa Naru-kun, kami berdua juga menikmatinya dan syukurnya Zhao-kun tidak membunuh mereka berdua." kata Zhen Ji sambil melirik SIma Zhao dan langsung membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengangguk kemudian menatap gadis musim semi yang masih mematung di tempat dengan pandangan kosong

" Haruno Sakura." kataku dan membuat dia tersentak lalu menatapku

" Sebaiknya kamu membawa kedua temanmu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi kenapa-napa dengan kedua anggota teammu." kataku. gadis tersebut menatapku sebentar kemudian menatap kedua temannya yang pingsan dengan percikan listri yang masih berada di tubuh mereka berdua. Gadis tersebut langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah ke dua temannya yang tidak berdaya kemudian gadis tersebut meminta beberapa murid untuk membantunya mengangkat tubuh kedua rekan teamnya ke rumah sakit.

" Ayo kita ke kelas." kataku kemudian kami berempat melangkah meninggalkan aula yang menjadi saksi pertarungan kami tadi

" Naruto!" seru suara seseorang dan aku langsung menghentikan langkahku kemudian berbalik dan aku tersentak sebentar teryata sahabat masa kecilku yang memanggilku. Shikamaru berlari ke arah kami tergesa-gesa

" Ada apa Nara-san?" tanyaku setelah Shikamaru sudah sampai di tempat kami berdiri. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat sahabat masa kecilku ini dan cuma dialah yang sangat mengerti aku dan selalu memberiku semangat. Shikamaru sedang mengatur nafasnya kemudian menatap aku sambil tersenyum kecil

" Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian ke kelas?" tanyanya dan membuat aku terkejut. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk pelan

" Ayo kita pergi bersama, Nara-san." kataku mengundangnya

" Tolong panggil aku Shikamaru, Naruto." kata Shikamaru dan akupun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kelas kami.

" Tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat." kata Shikamaru membuka percakapan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan bisa aku dengar tawa Sima Zhao yang membahana

" Benarkah? Tapi bagiku itu pertarungan yang membosankan." kata Sima Zhao sambil menghela nafas dan aku cuma bisa terkekeh mendengarnya

" Kalian asli dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi

" Desa kami sudah hancur dan rata dengan tanah oleh desa besar. Beberapa anggota keluarga kami kabur dan berpencar padahal kami tinggal di desa yang kecil dan juga tidak ada ninja yang melindungi desa kami." kataku dengan suara yang di buat-buat sedih juga keempat sahabatku pura-pura menunduk sedih. Aku melihat Shikamaru menatapku prihatin kemudian memegang pundak kananku

" Maaf karena telah membuat kamu mengingat masa lalumu." kata Shikamaru menyesal. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak mau sedih mengingat masa lalu." kataku dan Shikamaru mendesah lega kemudian tersenyum ke arahku

" Apa kita bisa menjadi teman Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku dan sontak membuat aku kaget. Aku kemudian menatap kedua matanya yang sebesar biji kuaci dan bisa aku melihat ketulusan dan juga persahabatan di kedua bola mata hitamnya itu. Aku menatap lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari keraguan dari perkataannya itu dan hasilnya nihil. Aku kemudian memberikan senyum persahabatan ke arahnya kemudian menjulurkan tanganku dan mengengam tanganya

" Teman." kataku mantap dan Shikamaru langsung tersenyum kepadaku

" Hei jangan lupakan kami Naruto, kami juga mau berkenalan dengan teman baru." kata Sima Zhao dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh

" Perkenalkan Shikamaru ini teman-temanku. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai adalah sepupuku." kataku memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatku

" Salam kenal, aku Shikamaru Nara." kata Shikamaru

" Salam kenal juga Shikamaru, kamu bisa panggil aku Sima Zhao atau Zhao saja." kata Sima Zhao dengan cengiran khasnya di balas senyuman oleh Shikamaru

" Aku Zhen Ji dan ini Xing Cai, salam kenal Shika-kun." kata Zhen Ji dan juga menunjuk sahabatnya Xing Cai. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zhen Ji

" Aku senang karena kalian bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada duo Uchiha sombong itu." kata Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh dan juga Sima Zhao terbahak-bahak

" Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa memberi mereka pelajaran?" tanyaku dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Shikamaru

" Mereka selalu membanggakan nama Klan mereka. Aku sampai hampir mati kebosanan dengan kearroganan mereka itu. makannya aku di kelas selalu tidur." kata Shikamaru membuat kami berempat terkekeh

" Sudah kita lupakan saja masalah tadi. Jam pertama akan segera di mulai. Ayo kita bergegas." kataku dan kamipun berjalan menuju ke kelas

Kami berlima sesekali mengobrol ringan sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas kami dan mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan. Dan di saat itulah, benang merah yang sebenarnya sudah terputus selama tujuh tahun kini sedikit demi sedikit di sambung kembali. Cuma kalimat sepele, akan membuat sebuah dampak yang tidak bisa kita tahu, apakah itu membawa dampak baik ataukah dampak buruk. Sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang di pertemukan kembali secara tidak langsung mengikat takdir yang akan membawa mereka ke masa depan yang sudah di tentukan oleh ikatan mereka berdua itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**by Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo sahabat fanfiction, ketemu lagi di 'Legend of Fujimato Clan' ^_^**

**Terima kasih minna sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya :)**

**Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran bagi fict saya dan itu berguna untuk masukan chapter selanjutnya juga saya berterima kasih kepada minna-san yang memberikan review dan itu membuat saya lebih bersemengat**

**Untuk pair, kalau romance saya masih belum terlalu memikirkannya tetapi kalau pair partner, Naruto dominan dengan Sima Zhao**

**Naruto di fict saya OOC. Naruto di fict saya tenang, cinta damai, dan tertutup dengan orang lain.**

**Misi dengan Tazuna tidak ada, karena sebelum Tazuna meminta bantuan Konoha, Blok Mei Terumi sudah memenangkan civil war dan juga Gato sudah di bunuh oleh sang **_**Golden Ezel **_**dan sudah di ambil alih oleh Kurama**

**Dan buat yang menanyakan Kurama apakah dia **_**godlike?**_** Hehehe masih rahasia #PLAK**

**Ok sampai di sini dulu cuap-cuapnya dan semoga saja minna menikmati fict saya ini.**

**Ok enjoy and reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sudah duduk tenang di kelas setelah pertarungan yang menurutku tidak bisa di bilang pertarungan karena aku dan Sima Zhao tidak mendapatkan perlawanan sama sekali. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai duduk berdampingan dan juga Shikamaru bergabung dengan kami. Shikamaru tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, masih tetap pemalas dan juga kalimat khasnya 'merepotkan' masih melekat di lidahnya. Aku tertawa dalam hati mengingat sekarang kami berdua bisa berteman lagi tapi dalam konsep yang berbeda. Aku sekarang adalah Fujimato Naruto bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang di hina-hina, lemah, dan juga di siksa, sekarang aku sudah memiliki sahabatku yang menerima aku apa adanya, ayahku yang sangat pengertian dan juga paman, bibi yang baik. Kelas sedikit demi sedikit terisi dan beberapa murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terdunduk lesu melangkah ke bangkuhnya yang ada di belakangku. Dengan tidak semangat dia duduk di bangkunya dan kepalanya masih tertunduk ke bawah.

" Haruno-san, bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanyaku tampa membalikan tubuhku. Aku merasakan dia kaget kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatapku

" Kata dokter mereka cuma pingsan dan luka-lukanya cukup parah. Sasuke-kun dan Saro-kun harus di rawat selama tiga hari untuk memulikan seluruh luka di tubuhnya." kata Sakura lesu dan aku melirik Sima Zhao mendengus lalu menatap ke gadis musim semi itu

" Cuma segitu sudah pingsan!? Dasar anak manja, memangnya di rumah mereka di latih memasak dan bermain boneka bersama kedua orang tuanya?" tanya SIma Zhao dan membuat aku menahan tawa mendengar perkataannya itu

" Sudahlah Sima Zhao, jangan kasar dengan wanita, apalagi dengan wanita cantik." kataku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai cekikikan dan Shikamaru mengeleng-geleng kepalanya. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat muka Sakura merah padam mendengar ucapanku

" Benarkan kalau kamu cantik? Setiap wanita selalu bilang dirinya cantik bukan? Memangnya kamu mau di bilang jelek?" kataku dan langsung tertawa melihat muka Sakura semakin memerah

" Naru-kun memang suka mengatakan semua wanita cantik Sakura, aku juga suka di katakan cantik olehnya. Setiap hari malah." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya kemudian tersenyum

" Sudalah, jangan bahas cantik-cantik lagi. Sebentar lagi katanya sudah mau di adakan ujian Chuunin bukan? Lebih baik fokus latihan dan memenangkan ujian tersebut." kataku mengantik topik

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan kasar sontak membuat aku membalikan tubuhku. Aku bisa melihat seorang Jounin yang kira-kira berumur 18 tahun berambut raven panjang dengan kedua mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke seluruh ruangan.

" Siapa yang di sini bernama Sima Zhao dan Fujimato Naruto?" tanya pria itu dingin dan masih menatap tajam di kelasku. Aku melirik ke Sima Zhao untuk diam dan yang mersangkutan cuek bebek ketika namanya di sebut

" Saya yang bernama Fujimato Naruto." kataku dan langsung saja Jounin tersebut menatapku. Dari dalam matanya, aku melihat kemurkaan dan kemarahan terbaca dengan jelas mewakili suasananya saat ini. Jounin tersebut berjalan ke arahku tampa melepas tatapan tajamnya. Aku mendengan bisik-bisik murid lain dan menangkap kalau Jounin tersebut bernama Itachi kakak dari salah satu duo Uchiha itu. Hmm sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik pikirku. Jounin tersebut berdiri tepap di depan mejaku, menatapku dingin nan menusuk. Aku membalas tatapannya tidak kalah dingin menunggu kalimat yang akan dia keluarkan kepadaku. Sima Zhao hampir saja mau menyahut tapi aku melihat Shikamaru menahanya juga Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai menatap dingin kepada Jounin tersebut

" Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada adikku?" kata Jounin tersebut dingin

" Apa yang aku lakukan? Tanyakan saja semua murid akademik ini siapa pelaku utamanya." kataku cuek dan bisa aku melihat dirinya menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya

" Itachi-sensei, itu bukan kesalahan Naruto. Sasuke dan Saro yang menantang Naruto duel dan akhirnya jadi seperti itu." kata Shikamaru dan aku lihat Jounin yang bernama Itachi itu melirik ke arahnya.

" Kenapa kamu tidak menolak tantangannya?" tanya Itachi-sensei kepadaku

" Percuma menolak yang malah nantinya kami di hina, sekalian saja kami memberikan pelajaran berharga kepadanya agar tidak macam-macam lagi kepada kami." kali ini Sima Zhao yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi-sensei. Itachi-sensei menatap sebentar ke arah Sima Zhao yang balas menatap menantang

" Apa!? Anda juga mau saya buat seperti mereka? Mungkin aku akan mendapat sedikit perlawanan jika melawan anda di bandingkan melawan kedua anak manja yang hanya bisa memasak dan main boneka saja" kata Sima Zhao menantang dan bisa aku lihat Itachi-sensei semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" Jaga ucapanmu. Kamu memangnya tidak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa kamu." kata Itachi-sensei marah karena tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Aku melihat SIma Zhao nyengir senang karena bisa memancing keluar emosi Itachi-sensei

" Anda!? Anda adalah Uchiha Itachi, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, memiliki adik bernama Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu Uchiha jenius, menjadi kapten anbu saat umur 8 tahun. Dan aku dengar salah satu teknik andalanmu, Tsukoyomi masih belum ada yang bisa tembus, tapi aku meragukannya jika digunakan kepadaku." kata Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru, Sakura dan seluruh murid kaget. Aku melihat Itachi-sensei menatap galak ke arah sahabatku yang balas menatapnya remeh

" Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kemampuanmu dan apakah ucapanmu itu memang benar adanya." kata Itachi-sensei membuat Sima Zhao semakin nyengir

" Tidak elit seorang shinobi yang mantan kapten anbu menantang seorang shinobi yang masih berpangkat genin, Itachi-san." kata suara lain yang datang dari pintu kelasku. Aku kemudian langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah munculnya suara tersebut kemudian tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Seluruh murid, termasuk Itachi-sensei langsung menatap ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapatkan ayahku dengan kedua tangannya di silangkan ke depan menatap dingin ke arah Itachi-sensei dan juga Paman Isobu yang menatap tajam kepada Itachi-sensei juga

" Lebih baik kamu melawanku daripada melawan keponakanku juga anakku dan aku rasa lebih adil karena sekarang aku sudah berpangkat Jounin di desa ini." kata ayahku lagi masih memasang wajah datarnya kepada Itachi-sensei. Aku melirik ke arah Itachi-sensei dan anehnya badanya sedikit bergetar mendengar tantangan ayahku. Aku tertawa dalam hati, pasti hampir seluru ninja di desa ini sudah mengetahui 'sedikit' kekuatan ayahku tidak kecuali Itachi-sensei. Itachi-sensei kemudian membungkuk kepada ayahku yang masih memandangnya dingin

" Maaf Kurama-san, atas perilakuh saya kepada keponakan anda. Tapi keponakan anda telah melukai adikku dan juga sepupuku, jadi aku tidak mau diam saja melihat kedua adik dan sepupuku terluka." kata Itachi-sensei masih membungkuk

" Tidak mungkin keponakanku melukai orang lain. Aku sudah mengenal keponakanku dan selama kami tinggal di desa lain, keponakanku tidak pernah sedikitpun melukai orang lain, yang ada malah orang lain yang ingin melukainya." balas ayahku dingin dan bisa aku lihat Sima Zhao langsung tertawa mendangar ucapan ayahku

" Sima Zhao, tidak pernah melukai orang Itachi-san, mungkin adik anda atau sepupu anda yang menganggu Sima Zhao, saya juga sudah mengenal keponakan kami dan juga tingkah lakunya sehari-hari." kata Paman Isobu dingin dan membuat Itachi-sensei semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya

" Kalau begitu saya minta maaf atas kelakuan saya tadi, Kurama-san. Saya permisi dulu, saya ingin menjenguk Sasuke dan Saro ke rumah sakit." kata Itachi-sensei yang langsung melangkah keluar melewati ayahku dan juga paman Isobu yang memberi dia jalan. Ayahku kemudian menatapku lalu berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum diikuti Paman Isobu.

" Kalian ini sudah bisa membuat keributan rupanya. Untung Tou-chan cepat datang ke akademik karena mendengar adik dari Itachi masuk ke rumah sakit dan Tou-chan berpikir pasti itu ulah kalian." kata ayahku sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku terkekeh diikuti tawa Sima Zhao dan juga kikikan Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai

" Bagus dong paman, aku sudah bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan. Kebetulan ada yang menantang kami berdua bertarung, langsung saja aku menerimanya, kan mubazir kalau di lewatkan. Sesekali pemanasan menunjuukan kebolehanku." kata Sima Zhao membuat ayahku dan juga paman Isobu tertawa. Ayahku lalu menatap Shikamaru yang juga menatap ayahku sambil tersenyum

" Jadi kalian sudah mendapatkan teman baru di akademik?" tanya ayahku langsung saja aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai mengangguk. Ayahku tersenyum kemudian menatap balik lagi kearah Shikamaru

" Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya ayahku basa-basi yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui siapa nama temanku itu

" Shikamaru Nara, Kurama-san." kata Shikamaru sopan

" Ini baru teman yang bagus, sopan, ramah dan juga tidak sombong. Paman setuju kalau kamu berteman dengan Shikamaru, Naruto." kata Pama Isobu membuat aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya

" Paman bisa saja, murid-murid di sini tidak semua sombong kok." kataku membuat Paman Isobu menggeleng tidak setuju

" Tapi kamu harus pandai memilih teman. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa sudah ada yang menantangmu duel. Apa ada kerusakan yang kalian buat?" tanya Paman Isobu membuat kami tertawa lagi

" Tenang saja paman, Zhen Ji sudah memperingati aku untuk tidak merusak aula akademik ini, jadi paman Kurama tidak perlu khawatir akan kerusakan yang aku perbuat." kata Sima Zhao membuat ayahku dan juga Paman Isobu tertawa

" Nanti kita ketemu lagi, sebentar lagi guru kalian datang. Tou-chan dan Paman Isobu keluar dulu. Dan Shikamaru, semoga kamu bisa menjadi sahabat Naruto juga." kata ayahku tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengarpun mengangguk kemudian ayahku dan juga paman Isobu pergi meninggalkan kelasku yang sebelumnya tegang karena Itachi-sensei. Aku membenarkan dudukanku dan mengeluarkan buku tentang kehidupan ninja sambil menunggu sensei yang akan masuk untuk memberikan materi pelajaran kepada kami.

" Itu tadi ayahmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru membuat aku mengalihkan bukuku kemudian aku menatapnya

" Hmm, dia tadi ayahku, sedangkan yang mengenakan mantel panjang tampa lengan itu ayahnya Xing Cai. Aku dan Xing Cai saudara sepupu." kataku dan aku melihat Shikamaru mengangguk paham

" Kata ayahku, ayahmu pria yang hebat. Kecepatan ayahmu tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata telanjang dan juga ayahku bilang Sharingan juga tidak mungkin mengikuti kecepatan ayahmu. Ayahku juga ada melihat, ayahmu bisa menggunakan Mokuton dan juga Hyouton waktu tes Jounin kemarin. Jutsu-jutsu yang di keluarkan ayahmu mengerikan semua." jelas Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh, Sima Zhao tertawa juga Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai terkikik mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

" Paman Kurama memang hebat, apalagi anakknya. Aku saja sampai sekarang masih belum bisa mengalahkan Naruto." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya dan Shikamaru mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

**BRAK!**

Terdengar pintu di buka dan menampakan Iruka-sensei yang membawa sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Iruka-sensei kemudia menyimpan bukunya di atas meja lalu melihat ke arah meja kami sambil tersenyum kemudian menatap semua murid

" Baiklah, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Xing Cai-chan, bisa kamu memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas?" tanya Iruka-sensei kemudian Xing Cai mengangguk lalu berdiri berjalan di tempat Iruka-sensei. Xing Cai kemudian menghadap ke seluruh murid menatap mereka semua dengan poke-facenya

" Salam kenal, aku Xing Cai, mohon bantuannya." kata Xing Cai sambil membungkukan badannya. Semua murid menatap diam mendengar perkenalan Xing Cai yang singkat itu. Xing Cai langsung meluruskan badannya langsung menatap Iruka-sensei yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Baiklah Xing Cai, selamat bergabung di kelas ini. Semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan teman baru dan juga bisa bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid di sini." kata Iruka-sensei dan di jawab anggukan oleh Xing Cai. Iruka-sensei lalu meminta Xing Cai untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan pelajaran yang membosankan pun di mulai.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

.

.

.

.

Itachi POV

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikiranku kacau ketika mendengar adikku masuk ke rumah sakit, apalagi terluka parah. Aku memang tidak begitu akur dengan Sasuke karena ayahku selalu membanggakan aku di depan dirinya. Aku pernah mengawasinya dari jauh melihat betapa giatnya dia berlatih untuk melampaui aku. Belakangan ini dia berlatih dengan kesar dan maka dari itu, aku keluar dari Anbu agar bisa menjadi guru pembimbingnya di Team Genin adikku. Pertama dia tidak terima kalau aku menjadi gurunya, tapi lama-kelamaan dia akhirnya mau menerimaku hanya sebatas guru dan aku merasa senang waktu itu. Aku berusaha keras melatih adikku beberapa jutsu Katon dan menyempurnai jutsu-jutsu Katon yang sudah dia kuasai. Aku tersenyum dalam hati mendengar Rookie of The Year tahun ini adalah adikku dan sepupunya Uchiha Saro. Adikku begitu senang dan juga berterima kasih untuk pertama kalinya kepadaku. Tapi, setelah mendengar beberapa jam berita yang mengatakan kalau adikku pingsan dan luka parah dari salah satu Jounin yang sedang ngobrol, aku begitu syok dan langsung meleset pergi ke akademik

_Flashback_

_Aku sedang duduk santai di salah satu kedai dan mendengar kalau ada Jounin baru lagi yang akan mengikuti ujian. Fujimato Isobu, adik dari Fujimato Kurama yang memiliki kekuatan yang masih misteri yang sedang hot di perbincangkan di Konoha. Seorang pria yang memiliki kekuatan yang masih penuh misteri, memiliki kecepatan melebihi almarhum Yondaime Hokage juga orang yang kharismatik dan berwibawa sedang menjadi tranding topik di Konoha_

_" Aku dengar akan ada Jounin baru lagi yang akan bergabung dengan Konoha." kata Jounin A yang sedang berbincang di kedai itu_

_" Benar, dan katanya Jounin baru itu adalah adiknya Fujimato Kurama." balas temannya itu _

_" Kurama-san memang hebat. Kekuatannya juga mengerikan, dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton dan juga Hyouton tampa segel tangan. Dan mungkin dia memiliki kekkai genkai Hyouton." kata Jounin C yang di balas anggukan temannya itu_

_" Kurama-san saja sudah sehebat itu apalagi adikknya? Aku tidak terkejut kalau adiknya juga mempunyai kekuatan yang dahsyat juga. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, Kurama-san bisa saja di angkat sebagai Hokage dan lagi usianya lebih muda satu tahun dari almarhum Yondaime Hokage." kata Jounin D lagi di jawab anggukan oleh bereka bertiga_

_BRAKK!_

_Kedai pintu itu di buka secara paksa oleh seorang Jounin bertubuh jangkung dan langsung saja bergabung dengan keempat orang yang sedang gosip kekuatan Jounin baru itu_

_" Kalian tahu, di akademik ninja sekarang ada berita besar." kata Jounin bertubuh jangkung itu kepada kelima Jounin tadi. Aku langsung tertarik dan menguping pembicaraan mereka_

_" Berita apa?" tanya Jounin A penasaran kepada Jounin jangkung tadi_

_" Pemegang Rookie of the Year's tahun ini dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh murid baru yang kemarin baru daftar di akademik. Dan parahnya lagi, Uchiha bersaudara itu sekarang masuk ke rumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup parah dan sekarang tidak sadarkan diri." kata Jounin tersebut dan langsung membuat keempat Jounin itu mengaga mendengar berita tersebut. Aku terkejut mendengar kalau adikku dan adik sepupuku masuk ke rumah sakit dan sekarang tidak sadarkan diri_

_" Yang benar? Memang siapa yang bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Uchiha bersaudara itu?" tanya Jounin B tidak percaya dengan berita yang di sampaikan oleh Jounin bertubuh jangkung itu_

_" Kata beberapa murid akademik di rumah sakit, namanya Sima Zhao dan Fujimato Naruto yang mengalahkan mereka berdua." kata Jounin itu dan aku langsung bangkit berlari menuju akademik menemui orang yang bernama Sima Zhao dan Fujimato Naruto._

_End Flashback_

Aku sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu di mana kamar adikku dan juga sepupunya di rawat. Menarik nafas kemudian aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan mataku langsung melihat dinding warna putih dan hidungku mencium bau obat-obatan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Melangkah dengan pelan, aku menuju ranjang di pojok dan melihat adikku terbaring tidak berdaya dengan tali infus yang menempel di lengan kanannya hampir semua perban menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Aku melirik ke belakang, keadaan Saro juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan adikku. Menghela nafas mengingat teryata adikkulah yang mencara gara-gara dengan anak Fujimato Kurama dan juga keponakannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mau menantang duel dengan murid baru itu, apa dia mau menunjukkan kehebatannya kepada murid baru itu

**BRAK!**

Aku tersentak mendengar suara pintu ruangan adikku terbuka keras dan aku langsung membalikan tubuhku menampakan sosok pria paruh baya bermata onyx dengan raut muka cemas dan di sampingnya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tidak kalah cemas dan bisa aku tangkap ada jejak liangan air mata yang sudah kering di kedua sudut matanya. Aku menghela nafas lagi teryata yang datang adalah kedua orang tuaku dan pasti berita kejadian di akademik sudah di dengar oleh mereka. Ayah dan ibuku berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menatap keadaan adikku dan bisa aku tangkap dari wajah ayahku yang tersirat kalau beliau terluka mendapati anak bungsunya tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit

" Siapa yang melakukan ini Itachi?" tanya ayahku tampa melepaskan tatapannya dari adikku dan juga Ibuku yang mengelus lembut sambil terisak-isak rambut adikku.

" Sasuke dan Saro menantang duel dengan dua orang murid yang bernama Fujimato Naruto dan Sima Zhao, dan hasilnya seperti ini." kataku.

" Mereka berdua bukannya murid baru itu?" tanya ayahku langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatapku dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ayahku kemudian ayahku menatap adikku lagi

" Apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke untuk menantang dua murid yang memiliki kekuatan misterius itu? Mereka berdua kalau cepat datang ke sini pasti menjadi Rookie of The Year di desa ini." kata ayahku membuat aku terbelalak kaget

" Maksud Tou-chan apa?" tanyaku bingung dan bisa aku rasakan ayahku menghela nafas

" Fujimato Naruto, lulus di ujian genin dengan menggunakan jutsu Mokuton dan Sima Zhao menembakan meriam air di kedua telapak tangannya, lalu gadis yang bersama mereka, Zhen Ji, menggunakan jutsu Fuuton yang aneh melindungi dirinya. Dan aku dengar, mereka tidak menggunakan segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut." jelas ayahku dan sontak membuat aku syok

" Fujimato Kurama juga bisa mengeluarkan jutsunya tampa segel tangan Tou-chan dan lagi beliau bisa menggunakan Hyouton dan mengendalikan jutsu itu dengan sesuka hatinya." jelasku dan langsung menatap tidak percaya kearahku

" Mereka pasti memiliki kontrol cakra yang baik melebihi klan Uzumaki. Tou-chan dengar dari Kurama, mereka akan mendirikan klan baru di desa kita ini." kata ayahku membuat aku bingung

" Mendirikan klan baru?" tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Klan Fujimato, klan yang mungkin anggotanya mempunyai kontrol cakra yang melebihi klan Uzumaki dan bisa mengeluarkan jutsu tampa segel tangan juga mengendalikan jutsu mereka dengan sesuka hati dan Tou-chan yakin, orang yang bernama Fujimato Kurama, Fujimato Naruto dan Sima Zhao itu masih menyembunyikan kekuatan yang lain. Menurut Shikaku, mereka bisa menjadi aliansi yang hebat bagi desa kita dan juga bisa menjadi musuh yang mengerikan bagi kelima desa besar di negara api. Kami semua anggota dewan dan juga Hokage setuju kalau Fujimato Kurama mendirikan klannya di sini. Tujuannya mendirikan klannya karena ingin membangkitkan lagi klan Fujimato dan juga melindungi Konoha dari ancaman desa lain. Tou-chan harap kamu merahasiakan ini Itachi, karena Fujimato Kurama tidak ingin rencananya di ketahui oleh si tua bangka Danzo itu." jelas ayahku dan membuat aku syok lagi kemudian mengangguk.

" Semoga saja mereka menjadi aliansi dan bisa bekerja sama dengan desa kita." kataku yang sudah tersadar dari kekagetanku dan aku cuma bisa melihat ayahku mengangguk

" Mikoto, sudah tidak apa-apa. Sasuke cuma pingsan dan kata dokter lukanya akan sembuh dalam tiga hari kedepan. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya." kata ayahku dan bisa aku lihat ibuku mengangguk lemah. Aku kemudian memngingat perkataan ayahku kalau Naruto dan Sima Zhao juga bisa menggunakan jutsu tampa segel tangan kemudian mengingat perkataan pemuda berambut coklat muda itu kalau dia meragukan salah satu jutsu andalanku di gunakan kepadanya. Aku menggeleng kepalaku menerima semua kejadian ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku kemudian menatap adikku yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dan berdoa agar dia segera sembuh dan bisa lekas pulang

.

.

.

.

End Itachi POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Jam Iruka sensei sudah berakhir dan sekarang kami istirahat makan siang. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai sedang membereskan perlengkapan kami, kemudian membawa bento yang sudah di siapkan dari rumah lalu kami melangkah keluar untuk mencari tempat yang bisa dengan nyaman kami menikmati bento kami. Kami bereempat tiba di halaman belakang dan banyak murid-murid juga yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di situ. Ujian Xing Cai tadi teryata cukup mudah baginya. Seluruh suriken tertancap dengan sempurna juga Henge, Kawarimi dan bushin dengan mudah dan untuk ujian puncaknya, Xing Cai menggunakan keahliannya menggunakan tombak bermata duanya di depan para juri dan membuat mereka semua terkagum, begitu pula denganku dan semua murid akademik yang melihatnya.

" Naruto!" seru suara seseorang memanggil namaku dan otomatis aku mencari asal suara yang meneriaki namaku. Aku kemudian melihat Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan mengundang kami berempat untuk bergabung dengan teamnya. Aku kemudian melirik kearah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai yang mengangguk kepadaku yang berarti mengiyakan ajakan temanku itu. Kami kemudian melangkah ke tempat Shikamaru yang kemudian tersenyum melihat kami menuju ke tempatnya. Aku kemudian duduk di samping Shikamaru, diikuti Sima Zhao di sampingku, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai. Ino dan Chou Ji menatap kami berempat dengan gugup karena baru kali ini mereka berdua duduk di dekat kami

" Terima kasih Shika, sudah mau mengundang kami bergabung dengan kalian." kataku tulus yang di balas anggukan oleh Shikamaru, juga Ino dan Chou Ji yang mengangguk canggung

" Err… hai Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino canggung membuat aku menahan tawa melihat sikapnya itu

" Jangan canggung dengan kami Ino-san, kita bisa berteman baik bukan?" kata tulus membuat Ino langsung menghela nafas lega begitu pula Chou Ji

" Baiklah." kata Ino akhirnya dan kamipun langsung membuka bento yang kami bawa

" Naruto, kamu memang suka menggunakan armor perang?" tanya Shikamaru. Aku yang masih mengunya laukku mau tidak mau langsung menelannya kemudian meminum air putih yang aku bawa

" Ya, aku suka dengan armor ini apalagi Tou-chan yang membuat armor ini khusus untukku." kataku

" Zhen Ji-chan, apa rahasianya kamu bisa secantik ini?" tanya Ino penasaran membuat Zhen Ji menjadi salah tingkah

" Kalau mau cantik seperti Zhen Ji, mandi lumpur di sawah saja, di jamin langsung cantik." kata Sima Zhao langsung tertawa langsung membuat Ino sweatdrop, aku, Shikamaru dan Chou Ji tertawa mendengarnya juga Xing Cai yang mencoba menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Sima Zhao. Zhen Ji langsung memandang tajam ke arah Sima Zhao kemudian langsung menempeleng kepala sahabatku itu

" Enak saja, siapa juga yang mau mandi lumpur." balas Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao semakin meraung-raung dan aku langsung mengingat misi pertama kami, saat aku dan Sima Zhao mencoret muka Zhan Ji yang kemudian kami berdua di kejar oleh gadis cantik itu.

" Naruto, kenapa kalian suka membawa senjata setiap ke akademik?" tanya Chou Ji

" Itu memang ciri khas kami klan Fujimato dulu di desaku, kami menggunakan senjata untuk bertarung." bohongku

" Apa kalian akan membangun klan Fujimato lagi di Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru dan aku langsung mengangguk mantap

" Iya, Tou-chan rencana akan membangun klan Fujimato lagi di sini. Anggota klan kami sekarang sedang menuju ke sini untuk berkumpul." kataku

" Wah, Konoha akan lahir lagi klan baru, kata ayahku, ayahmu pasti berhasil membangun klan kalian di sini soalnya dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri, ayahku melihat kalau ayahmu sangat kuat dan juga kekuatan ayahmu melebihi almarhum Yondaime Hokage." kata Shikamaru membuat aku tersenyum mendengarnya

" Iya benar, ayahku juga bilang begitu. Hokage juga kata ayahku kalau ayahmu membuat klan baru di sini akan langsung di terima." kata Ino membuat aku langsung terkejut.

" Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya harus diadakan rapat dewan dulu lalu menunjukkan keahlian klan kemudian keputusan dewan?" tanyaku dan di jawab gelengan oleh mereka bertiga

" Kata ayahku, semua ketua klan lain akan menerima kalau ayahmu mendirikan klan Fujimato di sini asal anggotanya minimal sepuluh orang baru bisa kalian mendirikan klan kalian di sini." kata Shikamaru. Aku berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Hokage ke Tiga, kenapa langsung menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka? Apa Tou-chan sudah ngomong dulu dengan Hokage kalau akan mendirikan klan baru di sini. Aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada ayahku nanti setelah kami sudah di rumah. Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai sedang asik berbincang dengan Ino lalu Sima Zhao aku lihat memakan keripik yang di berikan Chou Ji kepadanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan teman baru di desa ini. Aku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku, menikmati angin siang yang begitu tenang dan damai, Shikamaru juga mengikutiku juga dan kami berdua memandang awan yang bergerak dengan tenang di langit cerah.

" Alam begitu damai bukan Shikamaru?" kataku membuka percakapan dengan sahabat kecilku itu

" Ya. Alam begitu damai, tentram, tenang dan bersahabat." kata Shikamaru membuatku tersenyum simpul

" Suatu saat nanti, aku dan ayahku akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini, dengan cinta kasih dan juga tidak ingin membuat terpecahnya perang lagi." kataku menerawang jauh. Shikamaru langsung menatapku kemudian tersenyum

" Aku akan membantu kalian untuk mencapai tujuan kalian itu." katanya dan sontak membuat aku langsung kaget. Aku langsung bangun kemudian menatap matanya lekat-lekat mencari apaka dia sedang melucu atau bergurau. Tapi yang bisa aku lihat adalah keseriusan, ketulusan dan juga kepercayaan yang tergambar di matanya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi Shikamaru, tapi aku sangat serius dengan perkataanku tadi." kataku akhirnya. Shikamaru lalu bangkit dan duduk menatap mataku lekat-lekat

" Aku juga serius dengan perkataanku Naruto dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku dan kamu seperti ada benang merah yang sudah mengikat kita berdua dan juga sahabatmu Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai sepertinya kita sudah diikat oleh Kami-sama untuk berjuang bersama." kata Shikamaru serius membuat aku terkejut. Sima Zhao yang mendengar langsung mendekatiku begitu pula Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai

" Kami tidak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Shikamaru, tapi kami semua, Klan Fujimato, akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini dan juga akan menghentikan peperangan yang sering terjadi di dunia ninja. Terserah kalian mau mencurigai kami atau apa, tapi kami tidak memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan atau menguasai dunia. Kami akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini dengan cinta kasih seperti apa yang di bilang Paman Kurama." jelas Sima Zhao

" Kami tidak curiga kepada kalian. Apa yang aku bilang itu benar dan kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja nanti dengan ayahmu, apa aku bohong atau tidak." kata Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas

" Yang di bilang temanmu itu memang benar Naruto." kata seseorang di belakangku dan aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan belihat ayahku dan juga paman Isobu tepat di belakangku

" Boleh kami berdua bergabung?" tanya ayahku sambil tersenyum dan kami bagai robot mengangguk mengiyakan. Ayahku dan paman Isobu terkekeh kemudian duduk di dekat kami

" Apa yang ingin di pertanyakan jagoan Tou-chan yang satu ini?" kata ayahku sambil mengelus rambutku membuat semua teman-temanku terkekeh.

" Yang di katakan Shika tadi itu apa benar semua Tou-chan?" tanyaku. Ayahku mengangkat tubuhku dan di dudukannya diriku di pangkuannya kemudian menatap teman-temanku sambil tersenyum

" Jadi, ayah kalian sudah menjelaskan tentang berdirinya klan baru nanti?" tanya ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji. Ayahku kemudian terkekeh melihat mereka bertiga

" Sepertinya Klan Fujimato nanti bisa akur dengan klan Nara, Yamanaka dan Akamichi." kekeh ayahku dan langsung saja ketiga temanku tersenyum

" Ayahku bilang, anda sangat hebat dan juga kemampuan anda kata ayahku masih penuh misteri." kata Shikamaru dan sontak membuat ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Shikaku teryata tidak suka main rahasia-rahasiaan rupanya. Baru kemarin kami ngobrol dan ajaibnya pikiran kami berdua sama langsung cocok begitu saja." kata ayahku di sela-sela tawanya. Aku cemberut karena ayahku mengabaikan pertanyaanku

" Tou-chan apa benar yang di katakan Shika tadi benar?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Ayahku menatapku kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan aku langsung menangkap apa jawaban yang akan di utarakannya. Aku juga balas tersenyum kepadanya kemudian menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai yang menangkap perubahan suasana atmosfer tersebut langsung tersenyum senang

" Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Chou Ji-kun, paman harap kalian tidak membocorkan rahasia ini kepada orang lain." kata ayahku serius dan langsung di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

" Bagaimana dengan klan Hyuuga yang katanya tidak setuju?" tanya Ino dan langsung membuat aku menyerit bingung

" Hyuuga kalah voting, dan hampir semua klan setuju dengan pendapat Hokage termasuk klan Uchiha yang pertama Tou-chan kita akan menantang pendapat Hokage." kata ayahku dan aku juga sahabatku langsung tersentak kaget

" Tumben Uchiha bisa menjadi klan yang baik, biasanya klan itukan selalu menyombongkan diri dan menentang perkataan Hokage." cibir Sima Zhao tidak suka dan aku setuju dengan pendapat sahabatku yang satu ini. Ayahku yang mendengarnya langsung terkekeh

" Menurut Fugaku, nanti klan kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik. Fugaku teryata orang yang lumayan juga walaupun wajah stoicnya membuat Tou-chan kadang sedikit aneh dan juga imbuan khasnya yang kadang membuat Tou-chan harus menahan tawa, tapi Fugaku juga bisa menjadi teman sharing yang baik selain Nara, Yamanaka dan Akamichi." jelas ayahku.

" Tapi aku masih tidak suka dengan sikap duo Uchiha arrogan itu Tou-chan, mereka berdua merasa diri mereka itu raja." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh semua temanku.

" Tidak suka boleh, tapi tidak suka karena sifatnya, bukan karena orangnya. Setiap orang memiliki sifat-sifat yang berbeda dan kita tidak bisa memaksakan mengikuti keinginan kita. Kalau semua orang baik, ramah dan bersahabat, sudah tidak ada lagi perang di dunia ini." kata ayahku lembut yang kembudian mengelus pelan rambut panjangku. Aku mengangguk karena semua perkataan ayahku semuanya benar adanya.

" Oh Tou-chan hampir lupa. Xing Cai, selamat atas kelulusanmu di tes genin. Paman harap kamu semakin giat berlatih." kata ayahku tulus dan memberikan salah satu senyum andalannya membuat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang melihatnya terpesona. Xing Cai mengangguk semangat mendapat ucapan selamat dari ayahku. Paman Isobu menghampiri anaknya itu lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang

" Kamu sudah menjadi seorang ninja sekarang Xing Cai. Tou-chan senang akhirnya kamu bisa berkarir di dunia shinobi. Karena kamu sendiri, bergabunglah dengan Naruto supaya anikimu bisa membantumu kalau kamu butuh bantuan dan juga Zhen Ji dan Sima Zhao akan menemanimu." kata Paman Isobu yang di jawab anggukan oleh Xing Cai

" Sepertinya pesona klan Uchiha nanti akan kalah terkena pesona klan Fujimato, benar Shika?" kata Ino dan langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru dan Chou Ji. Kami yang mendengarpun langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ino itu

" Sesekali mampirlah kalau klan kami sudah berdiri di desa ini. Kami akan senang hati menyambut kalian yang sudah mau menjadi teman pertama anakku dan juga keponakanku." kata ayahku tulus kepada sahabat kecilku

" Tentu Kurama-san, kami akan mampir ke tempat anda kalau ada waktu." kata Shikamaru tersenyum kecil

" Panggil saja Paman Kurama, Shikamaru." kata ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh sahabatku. Aku mengerti sekarang, ayahku pasti bertemu dengan Hokage dan juga para ketua klan yanga da di sini secara rahasia membahas berdirinya klan baru di desa ini. Ya aku tahu pasti ayahku ingin menghindar pertanyaan Danzo yang kadang-kadang membuat kesal untuk mengorek semua informasi kehebatan klan kami.

" Habis ini kalian jam apa lagi?" tanya ayahku kepada kami

" Habis ini katanya pelajaran sejarah paman, aku merasa bosan dengans emua pelajaran di sini." gerutu Sima Zhao membuat kami semua tertawa

" Kamu bosan karena sudah mempelajari pelajaran itu dan harus mengulanginya lagi, bukan begitu Zhao-kun?" kikik Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao menghela nafas

" Jadi, kalian semua sudah mempelajari semua materi yang di berikan di akademik?" tanya Ino tidak percaya langsung saja aku, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao dan Xing Cai menganggukan kepala

" Benar dan yang mengajari kami adalah Paman Kurama. Semua teknik ninja, semua peralatan senjata sampai ke detailnya sudah kami pelajari dan malahan ada yang kami pelajari tidak di ajarkan di sini." kata Zhen Ji membuat Ino menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis cantik itu

" Pantas saja kalian bisa kuat dan mudah melawan Sasuke-kun dan Saro-kun. Tapi, jutsu yang di gunakan Zhao-kun kau belum pernah melihatnya." kata Ino membuat Sima Zhao tertawa

" Jutsu yang hebat bukan? Itu jutsu area dan sangat menguntungkan menggunakanya di area tertutup. Aku cuma mau mengetesnya saja dengan duo bocah itu dan hasilnya membuakut tergelak." tawa SIma Zhao membuat aku, ayahku dan paman Isobu geleng-geleng kepala

" Itu masih tegangan rendah tapi mereka berdua sudah terluka seperti itu. Naruto dan Zhen Ji masih mampu bertahan dengan tegangan 10 juta volt atau lebih malah kalau dengan Naruto, Xing Cai aku belum mencobanya, aku takut Paman Isobu akan marah kalau melukai anak perempuan satu-satunya. Kalian mau coba dengan jutsu yang aku gunakan pada duo Uchiha itu?" tanya Sima Zhao dan langsung membuat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji merinding dan menatap horror ke arah sahabatku itu

" Tidak terima kasih, kami bertiga masih sayang nyawa." kata Ino membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Ujian Chuunin sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Bagaimana kalau team kami dan team kalian bersama-sama menyelesaikannya?" tanya Shikamaru dan membuat aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan saling pandang. Aku lalu menatap ayahku kemudian ayahku tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadaku. Aku lalu menatap Shikamaru dan mengangguk pelan

" Baiklah, team kita berdua akan bersama-sama menyelesaikan ujian ini dan semoga saja team kita berdua bisa lulus." kataku tersenyum tipis kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji mengangguk senang kepada kami semua. Ayahku kemudian mengangkatku dan memindahkan tubuhku di sampingnya kemudian dia bangkit berdiri menatap kami sambil tersenyum. Angin membuat jubah merahnya dan rambut panjang orangnye melambai dengan lembut.

" Kalau begitu Tou-chan dan Paman Isobu permisi dulu. Kami berdua masih ada urusan dengan Hokage untuk masalah klan kami nanti. Kalian semua belajar dengan rajin dan jangan nakal." kata ayahku di jawab anggukan oleh akmi semua

" Dan juga ingat, jangan berteman dengan orang sombong, nanti kalian jadi orang yang arrogan. Paman tidak suka kalau kalian seperti begitu." kata Paman Isobu membuat kami tertawa dan mengangguk mengiyakan nasehat pamanku itu. Kemudian ayahku menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan di susul paman Isobu yang menghilang dengan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel air.

" Ayahmu menggunakan Hiraishin ya Naruto? Tapi kok tidak ada kunai cabangnya?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat kilatan keemasan ayahku menghilang

" Iya itu Hiarishin level akhir dan cuma ayahku yang bisa menggunakannya sampai saat ini. Aku juga akan menyusulnya dan mungkin aku akan melampaui ayahku." kataku tersenyum.

" Ayahmu sudah sehebat begitu bagaimana kamu nanti yang melebihinya? Konoha pasti dengan tangan terbuka menerima keputusan ayahmu itu mendirikan klan dan pasti cuma beberapa yang tidak setuju karena iri dengan kekuatan kalian." jelas Shikamaru disertai anggukan oleh Ino dan Chou Ji. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, lalu kami membereskan beton kami tadi kemudian pergi ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga kegiatan akademik kami hari ini. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan juga Xing Cai bisa mati kebosanan kalau semakin lama kami di sini. Kami berempat membereskan semua buku kami dan memasukannya di gulungan penyimpanan. Kami bereempat dengan Team Shikamaru berjalan keluar akademik. Kami sesekali berbincang ringan untuk mmengakrabkan pertemanan kami. Kami tiba di persimpangan dan berpisah karena rumah mereka bertiga lain arah dengan rumah kami. Kami berempat berjalan menuju rumah kami yang ada di tengah hutan. Ayahku sudah membuat jalan menuju rumah kami yang bisa di bilang terpencil dan juga sepi karena jauh dari pusat desa

**SHAP! SHAP!**

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa anbu yang menghadang kami. Kami langsung menghentikan langkah kami dan melihat anbu tersebut dan teryata anbu ROOT. Kami berempat memandang diam dan jumlah mereka ada lima belas anbu

" Siapa kalian?" tanyaku kepada anbu tersebut

" Kami adalah anbu ROOT dan Danzo-sama, ingin menemui anda Naruto-san." kata anbu yang ada di depan menjawab pertanyaanku

" Kalau aku tidak mau?" kataku lagi

" Kalau anda tidak mau, dengan paksa kami membawa anda." kata anbu tersebut langsung mengeluarkan kunai di kantungnya. Aku melirik Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji dan mereka berdua mengangguk. Sima Zhao langsung mengambil pedangnya lalu maju di depanku begitupula Zhen Ji mengambi cambuknya yang dia ikat di pinggang kirinya

" Hadapi kami dulu kalau mau membawa saudaraku." kata Sima Zhao dingin kepada anbu tersebut. Sima Zhao langsung mensejajarkan pedangnya di depan dadanya sambil menatap remeh ke arah anbu tersebut

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_ guma Sima Zhao yang langsung menancapkan pedangnya membuat tanah yang tertancap retak. Kilatan-kilatan petir biru langsung muncul dari retakan tersebut. Kilatan petir tersebut semakn banyak kemudian mengejar para anbu yang menghalangi kami itu. Anbu-anbu tersebut melompat menghindari kilatan-kilatan petir yang mengejar mereka.

" ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriak beberapa anbu yang terkena kilatan listrik tersebut membuat Sima Zhao nyengir. Sima Zhao langsung mendalamkan tancapan pedangnya, otomatis kilatan petir Sima Zhao yang menari itu semakin liar.

**DUARRRR!**

Kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao yang mengenai anbu tadi itu langsung meledak dan anbu yang terkena kilatan petir tadi hangus menjadi debu. Sisa anbu yang selamat itu sedikit bergetar melihat temannya mati seketika. Sima Zhao menyengir lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan otomatis kilatan-kilatan petir itu lenyap seketika.

" Sekarang giliranku untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian." kata Zhen Ji langsung merentangkan cambuk bunganya itu. Sisa anbu itu langsung siaga menatap Zhen Ji. Beberapa anbu aku lihat langsung melakukan handseal

" Zhen, hati-hati. Sepertinya mereka serius." kataku dan aku melihat Zhen Ji tertawa merdu

" Don't worry, My Lord. I take care." kata Zhen Ji. Anbu terse but selesai melakukan hand seal kemudian

_**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

_**" Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu!"**_

Dan setelah anbu tersebut meneriaki jutsu mereka, muncul bola api berdiameter sekitar tiga meter dan juga angin yang membuat bola api itu semakin besar. Zhen Ji yang melihat bola api tersebut langsung mengangkat gangga cambuknya, kemudian melakukan gerakan memutar dan tali cambuknya yang panjang itu berputar ke depan

_**" Wind Release : Violet Whirlwind."**_

Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi cambuk Zhen Ji dan langsung melecet dengan cepat ke arah bola api itu. Bukannya semakin besar bola api itu, bola api tersebut langsung tertembus dan menyisakan lubang di tengah-tengahnya yang kemudian langsung menghilang bola api itu. Sisa anbu yang melihat langsung tersentak karena bola api yang di buat temannya itu seharusnya semakin besar dan berhasil mengenai kami.

" Sekarang giliranku untuk menunjukkan kekuatanku." kata Zhen Ji langsung menyentak cambuknya itu

_**" Flower Release : Deadly Sakura Flower's." **_guma Zhen Jiyang kemudian muncul kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang turun dari langit. Para anbu ROOT yang melihat kelopa bunga sakura tersebut menyerit bingung karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga sakura tersebut berubah menjadi pusaran yang berputar dengan cepat yang langsung membentuk sebuah bor raksasa dan lansung saja membuat anbu tersebut kaget. Bor bunga Sakura buatan Zhen Ji dengan cepat melaju dan lansung menghantam semua anbu ROOT tampa ampun.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

Tubuh anbu ROOT itu langsung terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dan darah mereka berceceran di mana-mana. Aku yang melihat hanya menghela nafas karena Zhen Ji menunjukka salah satu kartu Asnya.

" Sima Zhao, bakar mayat mereka." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh sahabatku

_**" Fire Release : Burning Fire."**_

Lalu dari mulut Sima Zhao, keluar kobaran api yang langsung di tembakkan ke mayat anbu ROOT yang menghalang kami tadi. Aku yang melihat pekerjaan kedua temanku lalu berjalan ke depan untuk pulang diikut mereka bertiga di belakang

" Kenapa Danzo ingin menemuiku? Apa karena dia sudah tahu rencana Tou-chan untuk mendirikan klan Fujimato?" tanyaku

" Tidak mungkin si tua bangka itu tahu rencana paman Kurama, Naruto. Pasti dia ingin mengetahui kemampuan kita dan mungkin saja ingin mempelajarinya. Kamu tahukan, orang tua itu sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan." geram Sima Zhao karena Danzo ingin menemuiku dan aku bisa menebak dia pasti ingin menghancurkan ROOT sekarang juga

" Sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah aman dan anbu tadi sudah mati. Lebih baik kita pulang. AKu tidak mau Tou-chan khawatir menunggu kita." kata Xing Cai dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanya itu.

Kami kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda itu. Setelah setengah jam, kami akhirnya telah sampai di halaman rumah kami dan di teras aku bisa melihat ayahku, Paman Isobu, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika sedang menikmati teh sore hari. Aku tahu paman Aizen sangat menyukai teh dan saat kami menolong desa penghasil teh, Daimyo desa tersebut memberikan teh kualitas terbaik di desa tersebut dan juga bibit teh kualitas terbaik memberikan kami sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Pama Aizen langsung saja menerimanya dengan senang karena paman Aizen memang penggemar teh dan juga sekarang, aku lihat di samping mansion kami ada sebuah kebun yang aku yakini kebun teh milik paman Aizen. Mereka semua melihat kepulangan kami tersenyum dan ayahku bangkin menghampiri kami berempat

" Tou-chan rasa, di perjalanan kalian mendapatkan kegiatan yang tidak terduga. Apa benar?" kata ayahku membuka percakapan setelah dekat dengan kami. Kami berempat terkekeh dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ayahku itu

" Benar paman. Anbu ROOT ingin membawa Naruto karena si tua bangka itu ingin bertemu dengannya. Naruto yang tidak mau ya kami 'olahraga sore' saja sekalian." kata Sima Zhao tertawa dan kamu smua langsung tertawa mendengan candaan sahabatku itu.

" Naruto-sama, apa anda juga mau menimakti teh sore hari?" tanya paman Aizen dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pamanku itu.

Tiba-tiba ayahku menatap lurus ke depan, aku yang bingung kemudian membalikan tubuhku dan melihat empat pria yang berjalan ke mansion kami dengan muka tertunduk. empat pria itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang di sebelah kiri kira-kira berumur delapan belas tahun mengenakan pakaian serba merah; baju lengan panjangnya berwarna merah dengan motif burung phoenix, celana panjangnya juga berwarna merah juga sebuah topi berwarna merah dengan di kedua sisinya terdapat sayap burung berwarna emas dan juga kedua pedangnya yang panjangnya sekitar 70 cm di setiap pinggangnya. Di sebelah pemuda itu, seorang pria yang berumur sekitar empat puluhan memiliki janggut hitam panjang lurus mengenakan baju berwarna hijau muda di kombinasi dengan mantel lengan panjang berwarna putih di bagian atas lengannya ada lambang Yin and Yang, celana panjang hijau muda dan di tangan kanannya memegang kipas berbulu burung bangau berwarna putih. Lalu di sampingnya, terdapat seorang pria berambut biru cerah mengenakan hakama putih lengan panjang yang memamerkan dada bidangnya, celana panjang putih dan sebuah samurai di pinggang kirinya. Dan yang terakhir pria berambut orange cerah mengenakan hakama hitam, celana panjang hitam dan samurai di pinggang kirinya juga. Ayahku kemudian bangkit berdiri dan bisa aku rasakan, paman Isobu, paman Kokuoh, Paman Aizen dan Bibi Reika mendekati kami.

Keempat pria tersebut berdiri beberapa meter di depan kami dan wajahnya masih tertunduk. Aku merasakan tubuh ayahku bergetar sedikit melihat wajah keempat pria itu tertunduk. Pria yang berambut biru cerah itu maju beberapa langkah kedepan mewakili ketiga temannya itu kemudian berjongkok di depan kami semua

" Lapor Kurama-sama. Misi yang anda berikan kepada kami untuk menyelamatkan Choumei-sama dan Saiken-sama…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**" Kami terlambat menyelamatkan mereka berdua"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Penjelasan beberapa jutsu baru**

**- **_**Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning :**_** jutsu area yang mematikan dan dapat membunuh musuh dalam sekejap. Semakin dalam tancapan pedang di dalam tanah, semakin kuat juga tegangan yang akan di terima musuh**

**- **_**Flower Release : Deadly Sakura Flower's**_** : Hujan ribuan bunga Sakura dari langit yang perlahan-lahan turun yang kemudian perlahan-lahan mengumpul berubah menjadi bor raksasa yang langsung membunuh musuhnya dengan cepat.**

**Hore chap empat akhirnya selesai# yatta**

**Bagaimana minna semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini**

**Dan silakan minna-minna semua menebak siapa keempat pria yang menghadap Kurama, Naruto dkk, beri jawabannya di review ok^_^**

**Baiklah, sampan jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**by Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo sahabat fanfict, ketemu lagi di chapter 5**

**Bagaimana chapter 4 nya? Saya berharap memuaskan bagi pembaca semua**

**Maaf kalau ada beberapa gaya penulisan saya yang salah, mohon di maklumi # PLAK**

** Guest : Maaf kalau tidak salah anda juga yang suka ngeflame fict saya yang dulu 'Save Two World' juga. SAya harap anda tidak bacot sembarangan dan jangan sok tahu jalan cerita fict saya. Kalau tidak suka, mending tidak usah baca fict saya dan juga mencaci maki fict saya di kolom review. **

** juan matheus : Iya ini fict baru. Naruto di sini tidak godlike dan juga teman-temannya tidak godlike. Di sini Naruto dkk half god jadi setiap jurus yang di keluarkan masih ada kelemahannya, dan untuk jutsu ada beberapa buatan sendiri karena saya juga menggunakan character utama juga OC. Hahahaha, maaf tapi di sini Bijuu yang cewek di fict saya Choumei dan Matatabi soalnya Choumei kumbang dan namanya rada-rada cewek wkwkwkwk.**

**Saya mohon kepada para pembaca fanfiction sekalian, saya minta pengertiannya agar tidak mengflame fict saya. Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu di baca dan juga jangan ngeflam fict saya. Saya selaku penulis juga tidak semangat kalau ada yang ngeflame fivt saya dan sok tahu dengan alur fict saya. Setiap penulis memiliki ide masing-masing, jadi hormatilah author yang membuat fict.**

**Dan maaf karena masih banyak bertebaran typo, saya akan usahakan akan mengurangin dan mengetik lebih baik lagi**

**Ok sekian dulu bincang-bincangnya kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami semua mencerna berita yang di bawakan oleh pria berambut biru itu kepada kami semua. Waktu di sekitar kami terasa berhenti setelah mendengar berita yang membuat kami semua mematung setelah mendengar kalimat dari mulut pria itu. Aku menatap ayahku dan langsung saja membuat aku terkejut. Muka rupawanya yang biasa tersenyum dan bersinar itu tiba-tiba langsung menjadi kosong. Pria berambut biru itu masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap muka ayahku dan mungkin pria itu menunggu kalimat yang akan di lontarkan beliau. Ketiga temannya yang mengikutipun masih belum berani juga bertatap muka dengan kami. Ayahku masih diam dengan mata kosongnya yang menerawang jauh setelah mendengar informasi yang kami terima itu. Paman Isobu, Paman Kokuoh dan Paman Aizen juga tidak berani mendekati ayahku yang sekarang ini karena sifat beliau berbanding terbalik dari kesehari-hariannya. Ayahku kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang yang kemudian di keluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan tenang, ayahku membuka mata rubynya yang kemudian menatap pria berambut biru itu yang masih menunggu kalimat yang akan di lontarkan ayahku

" Bangunlah, Grimmjow." kata ayahku dan bisa aku lihat tubuh pria itu a.k.a Grimmjow tersentak lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap ayahku

" Tapi Kurama-sama, kami…." kata pria itu langsung terputus melihat ayahku mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang menandakan kalau kalimat pria itu tidak perlu di lanjutkan lagi

" Aku sudah tahu Grimmjow, jadi tidak perlu di bicarakan lagi. Akulah yang salah karena telat memberi perintah untuk menjemput saudara-saudaraku." kata ayahku kemudian mendekati pria itu yang masih mempertahankan posisinya seperti tadi. Ayahku lalu memegang kedua pundak pria itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap satu-sama lain. Yang membuatku terkejut, ayahku tersenyum lembut kepada pria itu, yang sebelumnya aku pikir akan membabak belurkannya

" Maafkan Paman sudah merepotkan kamu Grimmjow, mungkin ini adalah ujian yang di berikan kami-sama kepada paman dan juga saudara-saudara paman yang berkumpul di sini semua. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik keponakanku." kata ayahku lembut membuat pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah. Tubuh pria itu bergetar sedikit dan bisa aku dengar giginya yang mengeletuk menahan emosi yang sedang di landanya

" Maafkan aku paman, aku sudah mengecewakanmu." kata pria itu pelan dan di jawab gelengan oleh ayahku

" Pamanlah yang terlambat Grimmjow. Tidak usah di pikirkan, paman tidak apa-apa." kata ayahku kemudian menatap ketiga pria yang masih menunduk di belakang Grimmjow

" Lu Xun, Zhuge Liang, Ichigo, maaf merepotkan kalian semua." kata ayahku dan langsung saja ketiga pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap wajah ayahku.

" Tidak apa-apa. Mereka cuma sedang di sandera akatsuki yang ingin menggunakan kekuatan kedua adikku untuk mewujudkan impian mereka itu. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bisa membawa mereka kembali saudaraku." kata ayahku tulus membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum tipis

" Kita pasti akan membawa mereka kembali nanti, Kurama-sama. Dan di saat itulah, anda bisa berkumpul seutuhnya dengan adik-adik anda, Kurama-sama." kata pria yang memegang kipas berbulu bangau itu dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku.

" Kalian sudah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang untuk pulang kemari. Kalian istirahatlah dulu, Reika-chan akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Kalian tahu, masakan Reika-chan sangat enak. Tidak salah Aizen memilih calon istrinya kelak dan aku tidak menyesal meminta dia menggunakan marga Fujimato kepadanya yang kelak akan menjadi adik iparku nanti." kata ayahku terkekeh dan langsung saja membuat yang bersangkutan memerah. Kami semua terkekeh mendengar ucapan ayahku itu dan atmosfer tegang yang sempat melanda kami langsung lencap mendengar candaan ayahku itu. Aku kemudian menatap pria berambut biru itu yang masih berdiri dengan ayahku, kemudian aku mendekati

" Grimm-nii, selamat datang." kataku sambil tersenyum membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menatapku lalu mengacak pelan rambutku

" Terima kasih, Naruto. Maaf, nii-san tidak bisa membawa pulang bibi dan pamanmu." kata Grimmjow lesu kepadaku. Aku lalu mengeleng pelan kepalaku menandakan kalau aku tidak setuju dengan perkataannya itu

" Tidak apa-apa nii-san, yang penting nii-san, Ichi-ni, Lu Xun-nii dan paman Zhuge Liang selamat sampai di sini. Kita pasti akan membawa paman Saike dan Bibi Choumei kembali lagi, Grimm-nii." kataku tersenyum dan aku melihat ayahku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku

" Ayo semua kita masuk dan lupakan masalah tadi. Kalian berempat bersikan diri dulu, nanti kita makan malam bersama." kata ayaku dan kami semua langsung melenggak masuk ke rumah dan mencoba melupakan berita yang kami terima barusan.

.

.

**Other Place**

.

.

Di dalam gua yang lembab dan juga menyengat, terlihat bayangan-bayangan yang berjalan menulusuri lorong gua yang panjang itu. bayangan-bayangan itu seperti memopong sesuatu di pundaknya yang entah apa yang mereka bawa masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Bayang-bayang tersebut tiba di sebuah lapangan luas dan ada beberapa bayangan yang sepertinya menunggu kehadiran bayangan tersebut.

**BUK!**

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh di dekat bayangan tersebut. Beberapa bayangan yang menunggu tadi kemudian bergerak mendekati benda jatuh tersebut.

" Sepertinya kalian berhasil menangkapnya." ucap suara seseorang yang terdengan dingin kepada bayangan yang membawa sesuatu itu

" Lumayan merepotkan juga menangkap jinchuriki ekor tujuh ini. Cakraku hampir terkuras setengah cuma melawannya." balas bayangan tersebut kepada orang itu

" Tidak seperti Deidara yang hanya main-main menangkap jinchuriki Gobi. Aku anggap kalian berdua sukses menangkap jinchuriki Nanabi." kata suara pria itu lagi dan terdengan suara decakan tidak suka mendengar ucapan pria itu

" Waktu aku menangkap jinchuriki Gobi, ada dua orang yang datang melawanku dan di lihat dari tampangnya mereka cukup kuat, makanya aku pergi saja." kata suara seseorang lagi yang di yakini bernama Deidara.

" Salahmu sendiri yang mau sendirian menangkapnya. Aku ingin membantu tapi kamu bilang bisa sendiri menanganinya." kata suara orang lain membalas ucapan Deidara.

" Bagaimana penangkapan jinchuriki Rokubi?" tanya orang pertama lagi, mengacuhkan Deidara dengan seseorang yang sedang berdebat

" Jinchuriki Rokubi lumayan tangguh, dia bisa mengeluarkan gelembung sebagai senjatanya dan itu membuat kami kerepotan mengalahkannya." kata bayangan lain lagi dan di jawab anggukan oleh orang yang bertanya tadi

" Baiklah, ayo kita menyegel bijuu yang di dalam tubuh mereka berdua." kata bayangan tersebut dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Tampa di sadari, ada salah satu bayangan yang mengepal kedua tangannya dan menahan amarah dalam diam, ketika mengetahui jinchuriki Rokubi dan jinchuriki Nanabi tertangkap

' Maafkan aku, Tou-chan, Naruto, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika keluarga kita akan di segel ke dalam benda aneh itu.' batin bayangan tersebut kemudian mengikuti bayangan-bayangan yang lain pergi membawa kedua benda yang di ketahui jinchuriki Nanabi dan Rokubi.

.

.

.

Kediaman Fujimato

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman kami begitu tenang. Bibi Reika menambahkan porsi hidangan karena Grimm-ni, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii dan paman Zhuge Liang tiba di rumah kami. Kami makan sambil sesekali ngobrol kecil untuk menghapus suasana hening yang tidak menyenangkan. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez atau sekarang Fujimato Grimmjow adalah teman sepermainan kakakku a.k.a Fujimato Hidan bersama dengan Ichigo-nii atau sekarang Fujimato Ichigo. Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii dan Ichigo-nii bisa di anggap sahabat sehati yang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Grimm-nii dan Ichigo-nii juga nasibnya dulu seperti Hidan-nii, dikucilkan, yatim piatu dan juga di hina-hina penduduk. Ketika ayahku mengatakan akan menganggap mereka berdua sebagai keponakan, Grimm-nii dan Ichigo-nii sangat senang dan juga ayahku berjanji melatih mereka menjadi orang kuat kelak. Berbeda dengan Grimm-nii dan Ichigo-nii, Paman Zhuge Liang adalah teman lama ayahku di suatu desa yang kami tempati dulu. Paman Zhuge Liang merupakan orang yang sangat cerdas, mau bidang politik, strategi, dan masih banyak yang di kuasai paman Zhuge Liang. Bersama muridnya, yaitu Lu Xun, paman Zhuge Liang memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti ayahku yang kemudian paman Zhuge Liang dan muridnya mengabdi mengikut ayahku. Paman Aizen juga merupakan teman ayahku di desa lain dan seperti Paman Zhuge Liang, Paman Aizen juga cerdas. Kadang ayahku mendapat kesulitan dalam hal-hal berbau politik ketika membutuhkan Paman Zhuge Liang, Paman Aizen bisa membantu ayahku memberikan pencerahan tentang masalah yang di hadapi beliau. Kalau Bibi Reika di temukan Paman Aizen di dalam hutan dalam keadaan pingsan. Paman Aizen merawat Bibi Reika dan juga menyembukan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Bibi Reika, setelah itu Bibi Reika mengikuti Paman Aizen yang mengikuti ayahku.

Aku sudah selesai menghabiskan makananku, begitu pula Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan yang lainnya. Ayahku, sebagai kepala keluarga sedang meminum air yang kemudian langsung menatap muka kami satu-persatu. Aku tahu ayahku pasti masih memikirkan berita tadi mengenai kedua pamanku yang teryata tertangkap oleh akatsuki, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang berbeda.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian semua tidak perlu mencemaskanku." kata ayahku membuka pembicaraan setelah usai makan.

" Tapi Kurama-nii, kamu terlihat gelisah dan juga tidak tenang. Apa kita langsung pergi menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Paman Isobu membuat Paman Aizen, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, dan Paman Kokuoh mengangguk setujuh. Ayahku kemudian menggeleng kepalanya mendengar perkataan adiknya itu

" Kita tidak boleh gegabah outoto. Kita tidak tahu anggota akatsuki itu memiliki kekuatan seperti apa. Choumei dan Saiken cuma di kurung bukannya di bunuh. Akatsuki menangkap mereka berdua untuk melancarkan rencananya dan mungkin kita atau saudara kita yang masih di luar juga di incar." kata ayahku

" Apa kita langsung menyelamatkan jinchuriki yang lain saja dulu sebelum di tangkap mereka, paman?" tanya Grimm-nii. Ayahku kemudian berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan

" Tidak perlu Grimm, paman rasa itu mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Lebih baik kita awasi saja dulu jinchuriki yang tersisa. Paman pikir, mungkin akatsuki juga akan mengawasi jinchuriki Matatabi dan Son Wokung, jadi tidak perlu cemas." kata ayahku

" Bagaimana kabar adikmu Grimm?" tanya ayahku kepada Grimm-nii

" Dia baik-baik saja paman dan mungkin dia akan menyusul bersama dengan ninja yang di latih paman ke Konoha." kata Grimm-nii membuat ayahku mengangguk

" Aizen sekitar jam berapa mereka tiba di Konoha?" tanya ayahku kepada paman Aizen

" Mereka tiba mungkin tengah hari atau paling lambat sore hari, nii-sama. Dan saya rasa, adik Grimm-kun juga akan tiba besok bersama dengan mereka, jika yang di bilang Grimm-kun itu benar." kata paman Aizen dan ayahku mengangguk mengerti

" Besok aku akan mengundang Hokage ke mansion kita membicarakan masalah klan kita nanti. Besok aku akan membangun permukiman untuk mereka agar mereka tidak perlu tinggal di luar." kata ayahku dan di jawab oleh anggukan kami semua

" Perlahan demi perlahan kita sudah bergerak. Setelah klan kita berdiri, kita langsung melakukan misi selanjutnya untuk membuat kedamaian yang akan kita raih." kata ayahku kemudian menatap Paman Aizen, bibi Reika, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Paman Liang, Lu Xun-nii dan Paman Kokuoh " Besok mungkin kalian juga akan aku rekomondasi menjadi ninja di sini, jadi kalian persiapkan diri kalian untuk esok." lanjut ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertujuh.

" Hidan bagaimana keadaannya paman? Apa baik-baik saja dia di sana?" tanya Ichigo-nii dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Ya día baik-baik saja dan kemarin sempat bertemu denganku. Anak itu kadang menggerutu dengan misi yang dia jalankan sekarang. Paman hampir saja tertawa didepannya, walaupun di satu sisi paman tidak rela dia melakukan misi yang berbahaya itu." kata ayahku murung memikirkan keadaan kakakku itu.

" Dia pasti baik-baik saja paman, walaupun kecerobohannya tidak kalah dari Grimmjow, dia pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Hidan orang yang kuat, paman." kata Ichigo-nii tulus membuat ayahku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pemuda berambut orange itu

" Apa maksudmu kalau aku ceroboh hah, Strawberry? Kamu sendiri juga tidak kalah ceroboh." kata Grimm-nii tidak suka mendengar perkataan Ichigo-nii. Aku melihat Ichigo-nii mengeram menahan amarah mendengar namanya di ganti dengan nama buah yang merupakan nama yang paling tidak mau dia dengar itu.

" Enak saja kamu, BlueBerry. Kamu sendiri lebih parah dari aku. Ingat, dalam duel waktu itu, aku menang melawanmu, jadi kamu harus hormat kepadaku." kata Ichigo-nii sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada membuat Grimm-nii mengeram marah

" Aku sengaja kalah darimu waktu itu karena kasihan kamu tidak pernah menang melawanku, jadi jangan bangga cuma mengalahkanku satu kali, Strawberry." balas Grimm-nii menyengir melihat kedutan kesal di muka Ichigo-nii

" Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua kalau sudah bertengkar tidak ada ujungnya. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua duel denganku saja? Kalian kan tidak pernah menang melawanku." kata Lu Xun-nii tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo-nii dan Grimm-nii menatap galak ke arah Lu Xun-nii yang menimakti tehnya itu.

" Lihat saja nanti Lu Xun, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan juga _Twin Sword's_ mu yang kamu bangga-banggakan itu. Senjatamu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan samuraiku." kata Grimm-nii sengit membuat Lu Xun-nii langsung menatap Grimm-nii

" Benarkah? Aku menunggu tantanganmu Grimmjow." kata Lu Xun-nii menyengir melihat Grimm-nii mengeram marah ke arah Lu Xun-nii. Kami semua cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran mereka bertiga

" Sebaiknya simpan tenaga kalian untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Jangan membuang-buang tenaga kalian untuk masalah sepele seperti ini." kata paman Aizen sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang

" Kamu sendiri juga pak tua, jangan cuma pandai minum teh saja. Tidak ada orang yang menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum teh dan juga duduk santai sambil menikmatinya. Itu kan memang ciri-ciri orang yang sudah tua. Dasar pak tua yang sudah senja umurnya." jawab Grimm-ni sengit membuat Paman Aizen mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di wajahnya

" Apa kamu bilang bocah ingusan? Aku lebih tua darimu dan apa tadi kamu memanggilku!? Pak tua!? Aku masih berumur 22 tahun dan beraninnya kamu menghina hobbyku!? Belum tahu kamu siapa aku hah?" balas Paman Aizen tidak suka dan aku lihat Grimm-nii mencibir.

" Apa benar kalau mereka orang yang sudah Kurama-nii anggap sebagai saudara?" akau mendengar Paman Kokuoh berbisik kepada Paman Isobu. Paman Isobu tersenyum kemidian melihat pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi di ruang makan ini

" Ya, Kurama-nii sudah menganggap mereka semua adalah keluarga. Nii-san jangan cuma melihat di luarnya saja, tetapi di balik semua itu, mereka bisa menjadi serius. Jadi, kita nikmati saja." kata Paman Isobu membuat Paman Kokuoh menatap bingung kemudian menatap ayahku yang sekarang mencoba melerai mereka. Paman Kokuoh tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan.

Akhirnya kami semua membersikan peralatan kami semua, Bibi Reika kemudian mencuci semua perabotan yang kami gunakan. Kami semua melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai bergabung dengan Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii dan Lu Xun-nii yang sedang berbicang-bincang, Paman Aizen, Paman Liang, Paman Isobu dan juga Paman Kokuoh sedang menikmati teh di teras depan. Aku tidak melihat ayahku dimanapun. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke halaman belakang yang akhirnya aku menemukan ayahku yang sedang duduk di halaman memandang bulan purnama dan juga bintang-bintang yang sedang memperlihatkan kecantiknya itu. Aku tersenyum, dengan pelan aku mendekati ayahku yang masih memandang langit malam itu. Aku kemudian menduduki tubuhku di samping ayahku kemudian mengikuti apa yang beliau lakukan.

" Tou-chan, apa masih memikirkan Paman Saiken dan Bibi Choumei?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Aku mendengar ayahku menghembuskan nafas pelan

" Sebenarnya Tou-chan masih memikirkan mereka berdua. Tou-chan kaget mendengar mereka berhasil di tangkap akatsuki dan itu membuat Tou-chan sedikit terluka dan juga tidak berguna sebagai kakak tertua." kata ayahku lirih kemudian aku langsung menatap ayahku yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Aku lalu merapatkan tubuhku dan memeluk tubuh ayahku untuk menenangkan perasaannya itu.

" Jangan khawatir Tou-chan, kita pasti akan membawa Paman Saiken dan juga Bibi Choumei kembali." kataku menghibur ayahku. Ayahku kemudian merangkul tubuhku dan wajahnya berpaling menatapku.

" Terima kasih anakku, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Untuk sekarang, kita awasi saja dulu pergerakan akatsuki dan juga semoga anikimu bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik di sana. Terima kasih kamu sudah menemani tou-chan dan menghibur tou-chan, tou-chan sedikit lebih rileks sekarang." kata ayahku tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku membalas senyuman ayahku akhirnya bisa membuat beliau tenang dengan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya itu. Kami berdua menatap bulan dan bintang-bintang yang begitu indah di malam sunyi ini. Hari sudah semakin larut, angin malam juga berhembus meniup kami berdua yang sedang menikmati keindahan di langit malam.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk Naru, sudah larut dan juga angin malam tidak baik untuk kita." kata ayahku bangkit, kemudian akupun ikut bangkit

" Besok tou-chan pasti sibuk sekali." kataku membuat ayahku langsung terkekeh

" Ya, besok tou-chan akan sangat sibuk. Di rumah kita nanti ada pertemuan dengan Hokage dan juga kepala klan Konoha. Tou-chan juga harus membangun perumahan untuk ninja yang akan datang besok dan mungkin ada beberapa penduduk yang bergabung dengan klan kita." kata ayahku membuat aku kaget

" Sebanyak itukah anggota klan kita nanti tou-chan?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. Ayahku tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan

" Shinobi klan Fujimato ada sekitar 300 orang terbagi 225 seumuran Chuunin dan 75 Jounin, kemudian penduduk dari desa yang kita selamatkan dulu ingin bergabung dengan kita di Konoha sebanyak 600 orang." jelas ayahku membuat aku terkejut

" Banyak sekali yang bergabung dengan kita tou-chan." kataku tidak percaya

" Ya, sebagian dari mereka adalah desa yang tidak memiliki ninja untuk melindungi desa mereka. Tou-chan berpikir mengundang mereka bergabung dengan klan kita agar bisa melindungi mereka dari penjajahan ninja lain. Makanya tou-chan meminta Paman Aizen dan Paman Zhuge Liang untuk bergabung dengan kita agar bisa membantu tou-chan mengurus klan kita." kata ayahku dan aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya. Kami berdua kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumah karena malam juga sudah semakin larut dan besok merupakan hari yang sibuk untuk kami jalankan nanti.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun mendengar kicauan burung pagi hari. Aku melirik ke jamku dan menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, kemudian melakukan latihan rutinitasku seperti biasa, setelah itu aku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit membersikan diri, aku kemudian keluar dari ruang privasiku lalu mengenakan pakaian elastis warna hitamku lalu aku memasang armor putihku di setiap tubuhku, tidak lupa pula Hitai-ate Konoha aku ikat di dahiku. Aku melangkah keluar menuju ruang makan, dan bisa aku lihat keluargaku menunggu kehadiranku.

" Pagi semua." sapaku kemudian duduk di samping kanan ayahku

" Pagi Naruto, Naru-kun, Naruto-sama" sapa mereka semua dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kami lalu memulai acara sarapan kami dengan canda dan tawa.

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan kegiatan akademikmu kemarin? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Grimm-nii kepadaku. Aku yang mendengar cuman tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sima Zhao yang melihat cuma mendengus tidak setuju denganku

" Apanya yang menyenangkan!? Kami malah yang ada mati kebosanan. Semua pelajaran yang di berikan seperti pelajaran anak TK dan lagi, ninja-ninja yang sekolah di sana cuma bisa main barbie dan memasak saja." kata Sima Zhao membuat semua orang menyerit bingung, kecuali aku, ayahku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan Paman Isobu.

" Main barbie dan memasak? Maksudnya apa Sima Zhao?" tanya Ichigo-nii tidak mengerti

" Ya jelas mereka cuma bisa main barbie dan memasak, cuma terkena kemampuanku yang biasa saja sudah langsung pingsan dan lagi tubuh mereka cuma satu serangan sudah luka parah. Orang tuanya tidak mendidik anak mereka dengan keras sie. Coba di didik sama Paman Kurama, pasti mereka tidak seperti banci." kata Sima Zhao membuat kami semua langsung tertawa

" Kamu sudah menantang orang di hari pertama Zhao-kun?" tanya Bibi Reika dan langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Sima Zhao

" Buat apa menantang banci, malahan mereka dulu yang menantang kami. Banci yang sok menjadi perkasa, sekali lawan laki-laki sejati langsung K.O. Udah gitu, kami dengar dia juga orang yang sombong di akademik, cuma karena mendapat gelar Rookie of The Year's saja sudah menganggap dirinya paling hebat, padahalkan di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari dia." kata Sima Zhao dan membuat kami tertawa lagi

" Kamu memang mirip seperti aku Sima Zhao, suka tantangan dan pantang menyerah." kata Grimm-nii membuat Sima Zhao nyengir

" Tentu saja, kita tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berperang. Kalaupun musuhnya kuat, aku menggunakan otakku untuk mengalahkannya." kata Sima Zhao bangga membuat Grimm-nii mengacungkan dua jempol ke temanku yang energik itu.

" Tapi, biarpun begitu kamu tidak boleh terlalu kasar dengan mereka Sima Zhao. Ingat, jangan membuat sesuatu yang mencolok." nasehat Ichigo-nii membuat Sima Zhao mengangguk patuh

" Tenang saja Ichi-nii, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengundang perhatian. Paling-paling juga kharisma kami yang membuat orang-orang memperhatikan kami." kata Sima Zhao memasang pose 'good guy' membuat kami terkekeh mendengarnya

" Ya, aku setuju dengan yang itu." kataku membuat Sima Zhao nyengir ke arahku dan mau tidak mau aku membalas sengirannya itu

" Dan juga, Uchiha yang sok tampan itu pasti akan langsung tersingkir oleh aku dan Naruto nanti." kata Sima Zhao percaya diri membuat aku yang mendengarnya mengacungkan jempol kepada sahabahku itu.

" Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian selesaikan makanan kalian sekarang. Paman tidak mau kalian terlambat ke akademik." kata paman Isobu sambil tersenyum ke arah kami. Aku dan Sima Zhao merinding ' senyuman' Paman Isobu yang menurut kami berdua pertanda maut. Dulu sewaktu di Kirigakure, aku dan Sima Zhao pernah membuat Paman Isobu jengkel, dan setelah itu, paman Isobu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cakranya yang begitu mengintimidasi kami sampai-sampai kami berdua takut dengan senyuman yang di keluarkan paman Isobu kalau sedang mood yang buruk. Kami langsung cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapan pagi kami, kemudian kami berempat pamit dengan Paman Aizen, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Liang, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii dan Bibi Reika. Kami otomatis langsung berhenti, ketika di depan mansion kami jarak sekitar 70 meter, ada permukiman penduduk, tapi masih belum ada yang menempati. Aku menyapu pandanganku ke kiri dan ke kanan juga ada permukiman yang belum di tempati. Terdengan suara kekehan yang menyadarkan keterdiamanku lalu aku melihat teryata ayahku yang membuat suara kekehan tersebut

" Pagi-pagi sekali, tou-chan sudah membuat permukiman untuk anggota klan kita Naruto. Tou-chan mempersiapkannya dulu supaya nanti tou-chan tidak repot lagi membangun permukiman lagi." jelas ayahku dan aku mengangguk paham.

Kami berenam tiba di gerbang utama Permukiman klan kami yang teryata di lindungi dinding kayu yang tingginya sekitar lima meter dengan di sisi kanannya ada pos penjaga. Aku berpikir, ayahku pasti menghabiskan banyak cakra untuk membuat perumahan ini, karena sewaktu kami jalan tadi, aku menghitung ada ratusan rumah yang ayahku bangun. Aku melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji juga berangkat ke akademik. Shikamaru yang melihat kami, langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Kami berempat saling melirik, lalu langsung menatap ayahku yang tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Kami berempat kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat di mana Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji berada dan sesekali melirik ke belakang di mana ayahku dan Paman Isobu berjalan menyusul kami.

" Selamat pagi Shika, Ino, Chou Ji." kataku setelah sampai di tempat mereka berada. Shikamaru yang mendengar sapaanku tersenyum ke arahku

" Pagi Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama?" tawar Shikamaru lalu aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya itu.

" Pagi Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Chou Ji-kun." sapa ayahku ketika beliau sampai di tempatku. Aku melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat kepada ayahku

" Selamat Pagi juga, Paman Kurama, Paman Isobu." balas Shikamaru sopan.

" Kami bergabung dengan kalian ya, sekalian mengantar Naruto di akademik." kata ayahku tersenyum membuat mereka bertiga terpesona seketika. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai terkekeh melihat tampang ketiga temanku itu. Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang mendengar kekehan kami langsung tersadar dan salah tingkah

" Ah, ya Paman Kurama." kata Shikamaru gugup membuat ayahku tertawa melihat tingkah temanku itu

" Kenapa dengan wajah kalian yang merah itu, apa kalian demam?" tanya Zhen Ji terkikik melihat muka Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang memerah membuat kami tertawa melihatnya.

" Sudah-sudah jangan goda mereka lagi, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Kalian tidak mau terlambat bukan?" kata Paman Isobu akhirnya, kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju akademik.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya tiba di depan akademik. Ayahku dan Paman Isobu pamit, karena ingin menemui Hokage dengan masalah klan yang nanti akan mereka bahas. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, kunoichi-kunoichi muda melirik kepadaku tau kepada Sima Zhao dengan muka memerah. Aku dan sahabatku sudah biasa dengan pandangan kagum dari mereka itu. Kami langsung saja masuk ke kelas, kemudian kami berjalan ke tempat mejaku berada. Aku menduduki tubuhku, beristirahat sejenak dan meluruskan tubuhku.

" Jadi Naruto, aku dengar dari ayahku, nanti sore akan ada pertemuan di rumahmu bukan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Aku lalu menatap Ino lalu mengangguk sedikit

" Ya, kata tou-chan nanti ada pertemuan, masalah berdirinya klan kami." jawabku

" Aku penasaran dengan rumahmu Naruto, nanti aku minta tou-chan ikut dengannya ke pertemuan itu." kata Ino semangat membuat aku tersenyum tipis.

" Zhen Ji-chan, nanti beri tahu aku rahasianya menjadi cantik seperti kamu ya." kata Ino memandang Zhen Ji dengan tatapan memuja. Zhen Ji yang melihat salah tingkah sendiri membuat Sima Zhao tertawa

" Kan sudah pernah aku bilang, kalau mau cantik seperti Zhen Ji, manti lumpur sawah, di jamin semua pria manapun langsung menempel padamu Ino." kata Sima Zhao terpingkang-pingkang membuat Zhen Ji menahan amarahnya agar tidak membunuh sahabatku yang energik itu

" Zhao-kun, sekali lagi kamu mengejekku, akan aku buat kamu menjadi daging panggang." ancam Zhen Ji mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya dan langsung saja membuat SIma Zhao menelan ludah susah payah dan mengangguk cepat. Kami semua menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatku dan juga Shikamaru mengeluarkan kalimat kesayangannya itu.

" Aku harap kamu tidak membicarakannya, Ino-chan, soalnya masalah ini kata ayahku rahasia." kataku pelan dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ino

Semua murid-murid pun masuk dan menuju ke bangku masing-masing, begipula Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji menuju ke tampat mereka. Iruka-sensei masuk ke kelas dan setelah sapaan pagi yang di berikan beliau, kamipun memulai pelajaran yang akan di berikannya

.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

Aku dan adikku sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong kantor Hokage, kami akan menemui sang Hokage mengenai klanku yang akan lahir di desa ini. Kami berdua tiba di depan kantor Hokage dan aku mengetuk pintu di depanku itu lalu terdengar jawaban menyuruh kami masuk. Aku memegang knop pintu itu, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam. Aku bisa melihat sang Hokage sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertas putih yang membosankan itu dengan serius, lalu aku melihat Shikaku, sang kepala klan Nara; Inoichi, kepala klan Yamanaka; Chou Za, kepala klan Akamichi dan terakhir Fugaku, kepala klan Uchiha. Fugaku menataku lama setelah aku dan adikku masuk, aku lalu membalas tatapannya dan terkekeh melihat dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Aku lalu mendekati sang Sandaime Hokage

" Hokage-sama, anda jadi bukan datang ke mansion saya?" tanyaku sopan membuat sang Hokage mendongak kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil di wajah tuanya itu

" Ya, Kurama-san. Kami akan datang ke mansionmu untuk membahas masalah berdirinya klanmu." kata sang Hokage membuat aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

" Jadi, di mana kepala klan yang lainnya?" tanyaku karena cuma melihat Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za dan Fugaku yang ada di ruangan ini.

" Mereka akan tiba nanti dan lagi kita masih punya waktu bukan sebelum peresmian klanmu." kata sang Hokage terkekeh dan itu langsung membuat aku mengaruk pipiku salah tingkah.

" Saya cuma terlalu bersemangat anda akan mengunjungi di kediaman saya saja, Hokage-sama." kataku tulus dan bisa aku melihat sang Hokage menghisap pipa rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya itu.

" Klan kalian pasti akan menjadi klan yang hebat setelah klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tapi, kenapa kamu menggunakan kenjutsu sebagai ciri khas klan kalian nanti?" tanya Hokage penasaran dan langsung membuat aku tersenyum

" Pada dasarnya, klan Fujimato dari dulu memang menggunakan senjata sebagai ciri khasnya, baik itu pedang, katana, _double stick_, cambuk, dan sebagainya. Klan Fujimato hampir punah karena di bantai habis-habisan dari desa lain. Saya bermaksud melahirkan kembali klan Fujimato lagi dan aku memilih Konoha karena ninja Konoha tidak ada yang menggunakan kenjutsu sebagai ciri khas klan mereka." jelasku membuat sang Hokage mengangguk mengerti

" Jumlah orang klan kalian ada berapa banyak, Kurama-san?" tanya Hokage lalu aku menghitung dalam hati

" sekitar 914 orang jiwa anggota klan Fujimato, Hokage-sama." kataku dan sontak membuat Hokage, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za dan Fugaku kaget

" Bukannya kamu bilang klan Fujimato sudah hampir punah, Kurama?" tanya Shikaku bingung membuat aku tersenyum

" Memang, tapi aku dulu seorang perantau dan aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku setiap desa yang aku tempati. Aku lalu mengajarkan beberapa orang teknik kenjutsu khas klan Fujimato dan mereka mau bergabung setelah aku akan mendirikan klan. Sisanya merupakan penduduk biasa yang saya tolong waktu jalan-jalan di desa kecil yang tidak memiliki satu orang pun shinobi melindungi desa mereka. Aku lalu mengundang mereka bergabung dengan klan Fujimato, agar mereka tidak di jajah lagi oleh desa lain yang selalu menindas mereka, Shikaku." jelasku membuat Shikaku mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah, nanti kita akan membahas lebih lanjut di mansionmu Kurama-san." kata sang Hokage, aku lalu mengangguk

" Oh ya, Hokage-sama. Ada keluargaku lagi yang akan bergabung menjadi shinobi di desa ini." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Hokage

" Aku akan melihat kemampuan mereka nanti di mansionmu sekalian." kata sang Hokage dan aku mengangguk mengiyakannya. Aku lalu menatap Fugaku yang teryata menatapku juga. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk sedikit tubuhku

" Maaf atas kejadian yang sebelumnya yang menimpa anakmu, Fugaku. Tidak bijaksana aku meminta maaf sekarang karena kejadiannya kemarin terjadi." kataku dan aku merasakan telapak tangan memegang pundak armorku lalu aku mendongak menatap wajah Fugaku, tersenyum tipis

" Itu cuma masalah anak-anak. Kita sebagai orang tua tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau kejadian tersebut sudah terjadi, Kurama. Dan juga maafkan anakku yang sudah tidak sopan menantang anakmu Kurama." kata Fugaku, aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Adikku yang di belakang lalu mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku

" Nii-san, apa kita masih ada yang perlu di bahas lagi?" tanya adikku lalu aku berpikir sejenak kemudian mengeleng pelan. Aku lalu menatap sang Hokage lalu membungkuk hormat

" Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kataku

" Tunggu sebentar Kurama-san." kata Hokage tiba-tiba menahanku. Aku lalu menatap Hokage bingung karena beliau memberikanku beberapa formulir. Aku terkejut mengetahui formulir apa yang beliau berikan kepadaku lalu menatap sang Hokage yang tersenyum kearahku

" Itu adalah formulir ujian kenaikan tingkat Chuunin. Sebenarnya akan di berikan satu hari sebelum ujian berlangsung, tapi aku ingin team kalian yang terdaftar pertama dahulu. Aku tahu anda adalah orang baru di desa ini dan juga kalian merupakan team baru, tapi aku merasa ada ikatan benang mereh dengan kalian semua dann juga yakin kalian bisa memenangi ujian ini. Jadi aku harap kalian melakukan yang terbaik di ujian ini." kata Hokage tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Aku sedikit terharu kemudian mengangguk mantap

" Tenang saja, Hokage-sama. Kami, Team 14 tidak akan mengecewakan anda dan juga kami pasti akan memenangkan ujian chuunin tahun ini." kataku mantap membuat Hokage mengangguk

" Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh keluar Kurama-san, Isobu-san." kata Hokage kami membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

.

Mansion Fujimato

.

.

.

.

Aizen POV

.

.

Aku sedang menyirami kebun tehku yang baru aku tanam di halaman depan samping kiri rumah nii-sama. Kata Zhuge Liang, teh tidak bisa tumbuh di dataran rendah dan aku tahu itu, tapi kalau mencobakan siapa tahu bisa tumbuh, bukan? Aku bersenandu menikmati kegiatanku itu dan berdoa agar kebun tehku agar cepat tumbuh dan bisa aku nikmati keenakannya.

" HAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA KAMU KALAH JUGA LU XUN!" gelegar suara seseorang yang langsung merusak suasana tenangku. Aku mengacungkannya saja mereka yang sedang melakukan duel tidak berguna yang menurutku membuang banyak tenaga dan juga waktu itu. Sambil menyirami kebunku, aku juga memikirkan tercapainya cita-cita nii-sama mungkin kemungkinan lima persen berhasil. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar cita-cita nii-sama bisa tercapai, walaupun dengan cara tidak lazim, akupun akan melakukannya.

**DUARRR!**

Aku menoleh kepalaku ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari mansion nii-sama. Aku terkejut melihat ada asap hitam yang keluar dari atap mansion tersebut membuat urat kekesalanku langsung muncul, pasti tidak salah lagi kalau mereka yang melakukannya. Aku lalu meninggalkan kebunku, dan berjalan menuju ke dalam mansion mencari biang onar yang mencoba menghancurkan mansion nii-sama. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan training yang di buat nii-sama dan aku meliaht Grimmjow yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ichigo dan Lu Xun yang sedang bertarung adu jurus mereka.

**DUARRR!**

Aku melihat Lu Xun menembakkan peluru api dari mulutnya yang dengan mudah Ichigo menghindar dan terkena dinding ruangan tersebut. Kedutan kekesalanku semakin dalam melihat mereka yang tidak menghentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu

" Sudah cukup tingkah kanak-kanak kalian bertiga. Apa kalian akan menghancurkan mansion nii-sama?" kataku dan aku bingung kemana Kokuoh-sama, Zhuge Liang dan Reika padalah suara ledakan tersebut pasti di dengar oleh mereka kalau ada di dalam mansion. Ichigo dan Lu Xun langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan menatapku dengan ngeri karena mereka membuatku kesal. Grimmjow lalu menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar suaraku lalu mendengus tidak suka

" Kenapa kamu di sini, pak tua!? Apa kau sudah kehabisan stok tehmu jadinya menganggu kami?" kata Grimmjow tidak suka membuat aku menahan geraman

" Siapa yang kamu maksud pak tua, Mister Kuat?" kataku sinis membuat Grimmjow mendelik tajam ke arahku

" Kau menantangku, Pak tua? Maaf saja, aku tidak melawan orang tua karena aku masih menghormati orang yang lebih tua dariku." katanya membuat aku terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya.

_Menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya?_

_Terus kenapa denganku kasar dan juga tidak hormat?_

Aku menyingkirkan pikiranku lalu menatap mereka bertiga, menghela nafas melihat asap hitam yang di buat Lu Xun tadi

" Kalau kalian mau bertarung, jangan di sini. Nii-sama pasti akan repot memperbaiki perabotan yang rusak akibat ulah kalian. Lebih baik kalian cari tanah kosong di hutan saja." kataku

" Baiklah, paman Aizen, maaf kami telah membuat kerusakan." kata Ichigo dan Lu Xun bersamaan. Aku tersenyum karena mereka berdua pasti mendengarkan ucapanku

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini daripada berurusan dengan pak tua yang satu ini." kata Grimmjow kasar melangkah keluar diikuti Ichigo dan Lu Xun di belakangnya. Aku menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat kalau diam-diam Grimmjow mengidolai nii-sama dan tidak mau mengecewakannya. Ketika misinya gagal, aku tahu pasti dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena kepercayaan nii-sama berikan kepadanya tidak bisa dia laksanakan dengan baik.

' Semua orang begitu mempercayaimu, nii-sama, Naruto. Kami semua akan membantu kalian berdua sebisa mungkin untuk mencapai tujuan kalian itu. Dan kita semua akan hidup dengan tenang dan juga tidak ada peperangan lagi setelah tujuan kalian tercapai.' batinku lalu aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut pergi ke kebun tehku

.

.

End Aizen POV

.

.

.

Konoha Akademik

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah pelajaran Iruka-sensei dan juga Ebisu-sensei telas selesai, sekarang jam waktu kami untuk pulang. Aku lalu menatap keempat sahabatku yang juga mendesah lega. Kami berempat kemudian membereskan buku-buku kami lalu membereskan semua perlengkapan kami dan memasukkannya ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan. Aku melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji menghampiri meja kami berempat. Tiba-tiba pintu kelasku terbuka, dan aku melihat ayahku dengan armor emasnya, juga jubah merahnya berkibar-kibar ada di depan pintu kelasku dan paman Isobu yang ada di belakangnya. Ayahku tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mendekati meja kami.

" Anggota team 14, apa kalian memiliki waktu sebentar?" tanya ayahku dengan mode formal. Aku menangkap ada yang ayahku sembunyikan dariku, sebab senyum di wajah rupawannya tidak lepas dari tadi

" Iya sensei, kami memiliki waktu." kataku formal dan bisa aku lihat ayahku mengangguk

" Datanglah ke training ground 10, sensei akan mengetes kalian." kata ayahku dan sontak saja membuat aku, Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji terkejut. Belum sempat aku bertanya, ayahku sudah menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan. Aku melihat ke arah paman Isobu yang juga tersenyum menatap kami

" Sebaiknya kamu bergegas Naruto, Kurama-nii ada berita bagus buat kalian." kata paman Isobu yang akhirnya menghilang dalam butiran-butiran air. Aku, SIma Zhao dan Zhen Ji menatap satu sama lain kemudian kami mengangguk lalu bangkit menuju ke teman ayahku.

" Naruto, apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Xing Cai dan aku berbalik menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

" Ayo kita bergegas, Tou-chan orangnya tidak suka menunggu." kataku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampan di Training ground 10 dan auk bisa melihat ayahku yang memunggungi kami dengan jubahnya yang berkibar-kibar perkasa lalu paman Isobu yang di sampingnya melambaikan tangannya kepada kami. Kami lalu berjalan mendekati ayahku, kemudian beliau membalikan badannya menatap kami serius. Aku memikirkan kenapa ayahku repot-repot ingin bertemu dengan kami di sini padahal biasanya kami bisa bertemu di tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu makan siang kami

" Ada berita baik untuk team kita." kata ayahku memecah keheningan

" Berita apa, sensei?" tanya Sima Zhao penasaran, aku juga tidak kalah penasarannya dengan berita yang akan di bicarakan ayahku. Ayahku lalu mengeluarka sebuah kertas yang dia simpan di sakunya, kemudian memberikan kepada kami satu per satu kertas tersebut kepada kami. Aku menerimanya kemudian membaca isi kertas yang di berikan ayahku itu. Aku terkejut melihat isi yang ada di kertas tersebut, Shikamaru yang penasaran lalu mendekatiku dan membaca apa isi kertas tersebut

" Ini formulir pendaftaran ujian Chuunin. Kenapa bisa di berikan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru heran dan juga tidak percaya. Aku langsung menatap ayahku yang tersenyum kepada kami

" Hokage-sama ingin team 14 memenangkan ujian ini. Beliau mempercayai team paman memenangkan ujian yang di adakan tahun ini." kata ayahku membuatku terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahku itu.

" Jadi, secara tidak langsung, Hokage-sama meminta team kalian untuk bisa memenangkan ujian ini?" tanya SHikamaru memastikan dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku. Aku terbengong-bengong mencerna perkataan ayahku dan juga Shikamaru. Apa maksudn kakek Hokage sebenarnya dan juga kenapa beliau mempercayai team baru untuk memenangkan ujian ini. Lamunanku buyar mendengar teriakan Sima Zhao yang kelewatan semangat

" Tampa di mintapun kita pasti akan memenangkan ujian itu, benarkan Naruto?" tanya kata Sima Zhao kepadaku, aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk

" Kita pasti akan memenangkan ujian ini. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan Hokage dan juga tou-chan." kataku dan aku bisa melihat ayahku mengangguk. Kami bertiga lalu mengisi formulir tersebut dan setelah selesai, kami bertiga mengembalikannya kepada ayahku. Ayahku menerimanya lalu menyimpan di sakunya kembali.

" Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut Hokage di mansion kita dan juga mungkin mereka sebentar lagi tiba." kata ayahku

" Paman, apa kami boleh ikut juga membantu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada ayahku. Ayahku menatap Shikamaru sebentar lalu tersenyum

" Tentu saja Shika-kun, paman berterima kasih karena mau membantu paman." kata ayahku dan kami semua lalu berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya tiba di halaman depan rumah kami. Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang melihat komplek klan Fujimato tadi tidak bisa berdecak kagum, karena perumahan yang di buat ayahku tertata rapi. Ayahku cuma tertawa melihat muka mereka bertiga yang melongo dan terkejut mendengar kalau ayahku sendiri yang membangun ini semua. Aku melihat paman Aizen yang sedang menyiram kebun tehnya, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii dan Lu Xun-nii yang berjalan keluar dari hutan. Aku melihat Grimm-nii dan Ichigo-nii tertawa melihat muka Lu Xun-nii yang mengeram kesal dan terakhir Paman Zhuge Liang dan Paman Kokuoh yang sedang menikmati hari di teras sambil minum teh. Paman Kokuoh dan Paman Zhuge Liang yang melihat kedatangan kami lalu bangkit berjalan ke arah kami.

" Selamat datang, Kurama-sama, Naruto-sama." sambut Paman Zhuge Liang hormat. Aku dan ayahku cuma tersenyum ke arah pria yang memegang kipas berbulu angsa itu.

" Nii-san, Rei-chan sedang mempersiapkan segalanya di dalam." kata Paman Kokuoh membuat ayahku menyerit bingung

" Sendirian?" tanya ayahku

" Ya, setiap kami akan membantu dia langsung mengancam kami semua akan membakar kami kalau menganggunya." kata paman Kokuoh terkekeh membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya. Aku melihat di pintu masuk Bibi Reika muncul di balik pintu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri

" Semuanya sudah saya bereskan Kurama-sama. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menyiapkan apapun." kata Bibi Reika tersenyum riang membuat kami terkekeh mendengarnya. Paman Aizen, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii dan Lu Xun-nii juga bergabung dengan kami

" Selamat datang, Paman dan halo Naruto." kata Grimm-nii sambil tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya itu. Aku melihat ke arah Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji, terutapa Ino mukanya langsung memerah melihat senyuman Grimm-nii. Grimm-nii yang menyadari ada orang lain lalu melirik ke arah ketiga temanku itu

" Siapa mereka bertiga, Paman?" tanya Grimm-nii kepada ayahku

" Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji, teman Naruto di akademik." kata ayahku memperkenalkan temanku kepada Grimm-nii.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA TAMPANNYAAAAAAA!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba membuat kami semua terkejut. Mata Ino langsung menjadi love-love melihat Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii dan Lu Xun-nii. Ketiga abangku cuma bisa tersenyum kaku melihat muka Ino yang blink-blink itu

" AKU RELA MEMBERIKAN SASUKE-KUN PADA SAKURA ASAL AKU BISA MENJADI PACAR DI ANTARA MEREKA!" teriak Ino lagi membuat kami semua sweatdrop, terutama Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii dan juga Lu Xun-nii.

" Lupakan perkataan temanku yang aneh itu." kata Shikamaru dan langsung saja membuat Ino mendelik galak ke pemuda Nara itu

" Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Fujimato Grimmjow, lalu ini Fujimato Ichigo dan yang terakhir Fujimato Lu Xun. Kami adalah keponakan Paman Kurama dan juga Nii-sannya Naruto, Sima Zhao, Xing Cai dan Zhen Ji." kata Grimm-nii memperkenalkan diri. Shikamaru dan CHou Ji mengangguk mengerti

" KYAAAAA ADIKNYA SAJA SUDAH TAMPAN APALAGI ABANGNYA, JAUH LEBIH TAMPANNN." teriak Ino lagi membuat kami sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan cakra yang besar sedang menuju ke tempat kami. Aku melihat semua keluargaku tersenyum lalu menatap ke halaman depan yang baru saja kami masuk tadi. Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji bingung melihat semua keluargaku tersenyum tiba-tiba. Aku lalu menatap ke arah pandang seluruh keluargaku begitupula Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji mengikuti melihat aula masuk perkarangan rumah kami. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis mengenakan hakama berwarna biru tua yang di bagian dadanya di biarkan terbuka menampakan dada bidangnya juga otot perutnya yang terlatih; dua pedang kembar di punggungnya membentuk hurup 'X'; mata biru navynya yang tajam menatap kami semua dan juga rambut biru tuanya menari indah terkena tiupan angin dan juga segerombolan ninja yang mengikutinya di belakang yang mengikuti pemuda itu masuk. Pria itu tersenyum melangkah mendekati kami yang masih diam di tempat. Aku tersenyum lebar mengetahui siapa pria tersebut

" Maaf menunggu lama, Paman Kurama, Naruto." kata pria tersebut memberikan senyumnya yang begitu menawan kepada kami semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo ketemu lagi di 'Legend of Fujimati Clan' ^_^**

**Semoga chapter yang sebelumnya pembaca menikmatinya dan saya harap pembaca juga bisa mengikuti setiap chapter fict saya ini**

**Untuk yang menanyakan apa Choumei dan Saiken selamat? Itu tergantung saya sendiri yang mengatur setting fict saya hehehe**

** thor94 : Yeah, Naruto's immortal because his cakra and Kurama cakra fusion in his body, but if he take seriously nasty, he's be died( Bijuu can't Died), like Big family Fujimato clan's too.**

**Dan untuk yang menanyakan Gaara? Gaara akan muncul kok di ujian Chuunin, jadi sabar ok!?**

**Baiklah, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya sekarang kita masuk ke chapter 6 ^_^**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut biru navy itu masih memberikan senyumannya kepada kami. Ayahku mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria itu lalu tersenyum kearahnya

" Selaman datang Daiki, paman telah menunggumu pulang." sambut ayahku membuat pria bernama Daiki itu terkekeh

" Aku juga paman, akhirnya aku bisa juga ketemu dengan kalian." kata Daiki lalu menatap Grimm-nii, tersenyum " Nii-san, aku senang nii-san baik-baik saja." kata Daiki lalu Grimm-nii mendekati pria itu dan langsung memeluknya

" Outoto, nii-san kangen padamu, apa kamu tidak kangen dengan nii-sanmu yang keren ini?" tanya Grimm-nii sedikit narsis membuat kami semua tertawa, begitupula Daiki

" Ya, aku juga kangen padamu nii-san." kata Daiki membuat Grimm-nii tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua lalu mengacak surai biru tua pemuda itu. Aku lalu mendekati pemuda itu yang masih melepas rindu dengan Griim-nii

" Daiki-nii, selamat datang." kataku lalu Daiki-nii menatapku, tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut pirang panjangku, gemes

" Terima kasih, outoto. Nii-san kangen sekali denganmu setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Kamu sudah menjadi pemuda yang gagah, outoto." kata Daiki-nii membuat aku tersipu malu.

" Yah….. masa cuma Naruto yang di kangen, berarti aku tidak dong!?" kata Sima Zhao sedih membuat Daiki-nii langsung menatapnya kemudian terkekeh

" Tentu saja kangen dengan outotoku yang penuh semangat yang satu ini juga. Bagaimana kabarmu Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai?" tanya Daiki-nii kepada sahabatku yang langsung sumiriang. Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai memberikan senyum kepada Daiki-nii sebagai jawaban

" Tentu saja baik, Daiki-nii. Daiki-nii pasti sekarang sudah hebat setelah berlatih lima tahun lamanya. Aku pasti akan menyusul nii-san dan melampaui nii-san." kata Sima Zhao dengan semangat yang berkibar-kibar membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya

" Kamu pasti bisa melebihku outoto, tapi kalau mengalahku, cuma nii-sanlah yang bisa mengalahkan nii-san sendiri." kata Daiki-nii membuat SIma Zhao terkekeh. Aku lalu melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang sepertinya tidak enak dengan reuni keluarga kami itu

" Daiki-nii, Naru mau memperkenalkan teman baru Naru." kataku membuat Daiki-nii menatapku dan juga Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji tersentak sedikit.

" Perkenalkan Daiki-nii, yang berambut hitam itu namanya Shikamaru Nara, yang rambutnya coklat tua namanya Akamichi Chou Ji dan yang perempuan sendiri namanya Yamanaka Ino. Mereka teman baru Naru di akademik." kataku lalu Daiki-nii menatap mereka bertiga yang menunduk malu salah tingkah.

" Jadi, kalian bertiga temannya Naruto ya? Salam kenal, aku Fujimato Daiki, nii-sannya Naruto yang paling tampan di antara nii-san Naruto yang lain." kata Daiki-nii sedikit narsis membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" S-sa-la-m k-ken-al Daiki-san." kata Shikamaru gugup membuat Daiki-nii terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Shikamaru pelan dan membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget lalu menatap wajah Daiki-nii yang tersenyum

" Jangan gugup begitu. Seorang laki-laki tidak gagap seperti wanita, itu pertanda kamu itu lemah. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku nii-san ok!?" kata Daiki-nii membuat Shikamaru sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah kemudian tersenyum mengangguk pelan

" Ha'i, Daiki nii-san." kata Shikamaru mantap. Aku lalu menatap ayahku yang memandang segerombolan ninja yang ada di depan kami yang menatap ayahku hormat.

" Selamat datang di klan Fujimato, saudaraku. Terima kasih karena kalian semua mempercayaiku untuk memimpin kalian. Kita semua tahu kalau sekarang banyak terjadi peperangan dan juga kekacauan lainnya yang tidak kita ketahui. Sebagai seorang Fujimato, kita di tuntut untuk saling menolong satu sama lain, mau itu sesama anggota klan maupun teman di luar klan kita. Oleh karena itu, kita memiliki satu tujuan seumur hidup seorang Fujimato, yaitu membawa perdamaian di dunia ini dengan prinsip hukum Fujimato yaitu cinta kasih. Saya selaku pemimpin klan ini, meminta kepercayaan dan juga pengabdian kalian untuk mencapai cita-cita kita semua dan juga untuk kehidupan kelak yang akan mewarisi semangat Fujimato. Dan oleh karena itu, mari kita semua mulai melangkah ke depan dan tinggalkan masa lalu kita semua, karena masa depan kita yang cerah telah menati kita semua." seru ayahku membuat semua ninja tersebut berseru gembira dan meninju tangan mereka ke langit sebagai tanda begitu semangatnya mereka mendengar pidato singkat ayahku. Ayahku tersenyum ke arah mereka semua lalu aku melihat seseorang yang mendekati ayahku sambil membungkuk hormat

" Kurama-sama, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi." kata orang tersebut membungkuk. Ayahku yang melihat cuma terenyum lalu memegang pundak kiri pria tersebut

" Kyoga-san, aku senang kalian selamat menuju ke sini. Aku begitu khawatir dan meminta beberapa anggotaku untuk mengawal kamu dan juga penduduk lainnya selama perjalan kalian ke Konoha." kata ayahku tulus membuat pria yang bernama Kyoga itu mendongak kepalanya kemudian tersenyum

" Kami semua berterima kasih kepada anda Kurama-sama, tampa anda, kami mungkin masih di jajah oleh ninja-ninja itu. Dan juga kami berterima kasih lagi karena anda bersedia melindungi kami dan mengundang kami semua bergabung dengan klan yang akan anda bangun, Kurama-sama." kata Kyoga membaut ayahku menggeleng kepalanya pelan

" Kita sebagai sesama manusia sudah seharusnya saling tolong menolong dan juga saling melindungi. Aku tidak terima melihat kamu dan juga rakyatmu di tindas oleh ninja-ninja yang merasa hebat. Aku bersumpah, dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku akan melindungi kalian dan juga semua anggota klan Fujimato sampai titik darah penghabisan." kata ayahku sunguh-sunguh

" Jangan lupakan kami, nii-san." kata paman Isobu tiba-tiba membuat ayahku dan juga Kyouga menatap Paman Isobu yang tersenyum " Kami sebagai keluargamu juga akan melindungi anggota klan kita dan juga melindungimu sebagai ketua klan kita ini, nii-san." kata Paman Isobu sungguh-sungguh.

" Isobu…" kata ayahku kemudian menatap semua anggota keluargaku yang juga memancarkan sorot mata serius dan juga kesetiaan mendalam kepada ayahku

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian saja, nii-san. Aku berhutang terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari si keparat akatsuki itu." kata Paman Kokuoh sungguh-sungguh

" Kokuoh…." lirih ayahku

" Anda sebagai pemimpin tidak mungkin bekerja sendirian saja Nii-sama. Anda dan Naruto-sama sudah membantu kami semua dan juga, anda sudah memiliki beban berat yang anda atasi sendiri. Kita semua akan membantu anda mencapai impian anda itu, Nii-sama." kata Paman Aizen membuat yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Ayahku lalu menatap mereka satu per satu lalu menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, kemudian aku berlari menghampiri ayahku yang tidak melepas pandangannya dariku dan aku langsung memeluknya begitupulah ayahku membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

" Naru juga tidak akan membiarkan tou-chan menanggung beban sendiri. Naru akan selalu di samping tou-chan dan juga membantu tou-chan sampai akhri." kataku membuat ayahku sedikit tersentak. Ayahku lalu mengelus lembut rambut pirang panjangku kemudian berbisik di telingaku

" Terima kasih Naruto, kamu memang anak paling tou-chan sayangi. Tou-chan bangga menjadi ayahmu dan juga Hidan karena memiliki dua putra yang sangat hebat." bisik ayahku lirih membuat aku mengeratkat pelukanku. Seluruh anggota keluarga kami mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh kami berdua

" Kami akan berusaha membantumu, paman, walaupun nanti kita menghadapi musuh yang kuat sekalipun, kami tidak akan mundur." kata Grimm-nii tegas membuat ayahku cuma bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua anggota keluarga baruku. Setelah cukup lama kami berpelukan dan juga saling menyemangati satu sama lain, ayahku lalu melapas pelukannya denganku, diikuti juga yang lain, langsung menatap semua ninja dan penduduk yang masih berdiri menghadap ayahku.

" Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua. Saya begitu tersanjung dengan kalian yang mendukung cita-citaku dan bergabung denganku sebagai anggota klan Fujimato." kata ayahku sekali lagi membuat semua ninja dan penduduk tersenyum kepada ayahku. Ayahku lalu menatap Kyoga yang masih tersenyum ke araha ayahku

" Kalian sebaiknya beristirahatlah, aku sudah membangun permukiman untuk kalian semua. Pilih saja sendiri rumah yang kalian suka." kata ayahku tersenyum

" Terima kasih, Kurama-sama. Sungguh terhormat karena anda sudah repot-repot membangun permukiman kepada kami." kata Kyoga membungkuk dalam kepada ayahku. Ayahku mengeleng-geleng kepala pelan dan meminta Kyoga mensejajarkan badannya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi Kurama-sama." kata Kyoga pamit lalu para penduduk dan juga ninja yang di latih ayahku juga membungkuk hormat lalu pergi memilih rumah yang akan mereka tempati. Aku dan ayahku saling menatap sebentar kemudian menatap keluarga kami yang kersenyum kepada kami berdua.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk menunggu kedatangan Hokage dan juga para ketua klan datang ke sini untuk meresmikan klan kita." kata ayahku kemudian mereka semua mengangguk paham. Ayahku lalu menatap Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang menatap kami kagum, bingung dan tidak percaya melihat semua kejadian tadi.

" Shika-kun, Ino-chan dan Chou Ji-kun, kalian bermain dengan Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai ok. Paman masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus di selesaikan." kata ayahku kemudian di jawab anggukan oleh bereka bertiga. Ayahku dan seluruh keluargaku masuk ke dalam mansion menunggu kedatangan Hokage dan para ketua klan yang nanti akan datang di mansion kami. Aku kemudian menatap Shikamaru yang menatap langit sore dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya kemudian menatap Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan terakhir aku dengan dalam

" Aku mendengar semua pidato ayahmu dan juga aku melihat semua reaksi yang di keluarkan oleh anggota klanmu itu. Semua hal tersebut membuat aku begitu tersentuh." kata Shikamaru membuat aku langsung terkejut

" Biarpun kita baru beberapa hari ini kenal, tapi aku merasakan ada benang merah yang sudah mengikat kita begitu erat." lanjut Shikamaru lagi dan membuat aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu Shikamaru menatap mataku lurus, menusuk begitu dalam langsung membuat aku terteguh

" Aku juga akan membantumu mencapai impian ayahmu dan juga impianmu Naruto. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin dan seorang Nara tidak akan melanggar janji yang di ucapkannya itu." kata Shikamaru serius membuat aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai terkejut mendengarnya

" Jangn lupakan Yamanaka dan juga Akamichi yang akan sangat hebat jika kami bertiga di perpadukan. Aku juga akan membatumu Naruto-kun, Zhao-kun, Zhen Ji-chan, Xing Cai-chan." kata Ino semangat membuat kami langsung menatap calon hairless Yamanaka itu.

" Kalian…." kataku tidak bisa mengeluarkan lagi kalimat yang akan aku lanjutkan

" Seperti kata ayahmu tadi, sesama manusia harus saling melindungi dan juga membantu satu sama lain. Tapi kau mengubahnya sedikit menjadi sebagai teman sejati, kita akan saling melindungi dan juga saling membantu satu sama lain." kata Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh. Aku begitu syok mendengar ucapan sahabat masah kecilku itu. Aku tidak menyangka, sahabat masa kecilku itu yang biasanya pemalas dan suka mengeluh itu teryata bisa seserius sekarang ini. Aku langsung sadar lalu menatap sahabatku itu kemudian tersenyum kecil

" Terima kasih Shikamaru, aku sunggu berterima kasih atas bantuan dan juga ketulusanmu. Aku dan ayahku akan berusaha untuk mencapai tujuan kami berdua." kataku tulus

" Maksudmu kami, bukan kamu dan juga paman Kurama, Naruto." kata Sima Zhao dan aku langsung menatap sahabatku yang memberikan cengiran khasnya kepadaku, lalu Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku yang melihat lalu mengangguk kemudian menatap Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang menatapku juga kemudian mengangguk perkataan Sima Zhao. Aku kemudian tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangan kananku ke depan sambil menatap mereka semua.

" Untuk persahabatan dan impian kita." kataku, lalu membuat Sima Zhao nyengir lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya juga diikuti Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji.

" Untuk persahabatan dan impian kita." teriak mereka kompak lalu kami mengangkat tangan kami tinggi-tinggi ke langit dan tertawa lepas bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Danzo Camp

.

.

.

.

.

Danzo mengeram marah ketika mendengar laporan dari salah satu anbu didikannya itu kalau Hiruzen, akan melakukan pemberdiriannya klan baru tampa sepengetahuannya. Dirinya merasa tidak terima, karena tidak bisa memberikan suaranya apakah klan tersebut layak menjadi salah satu klan di Konoha atau tidak.

" Apa benar, sekarang mereka sudah berangkan ke tempat di mana perjanjian itu berlangsung?" tanya Danzo kasar kepada bawahannya itu

" Ha'i Danzo-sama. Hokage-sama dan beberapa ketua klan seperti klan Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburabe sekrang sedang menuju ke tempat pertemuan tersebut." jawab anbu tersebut membuat Danzo semakin murka.

" Kemana tujuan mereka?" tanya Danzo geram

" Sepertinya mereka pergi ke tempat ninja baru itu Danzo-sama. Hamba dengan, ninja baru itu yang akan mendirikan klan baru tersebut." jawab anbu tersebut membuat Danzo nampak berpikir sebentar

" Apa kalian tahu kemampuan khusus ninja baru tersebut?" tanya Danzo

" Selama hamba lihat, ninja tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya sama sekali setelah ujian Jounin yang dia lakukan." jawab anbu itu membuat Danzo kesal karena tidak mengetahui kemampuan dari ninja itu

" Bagaimana dengan anbu yang aku kirim selama ini?" tanya Danzo lagi

" Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dan cakra mereka juga tidak terdeteksi setelah mengintai mansion ninja baru itu." jawab anbu itu lagi membuat Danzo langsung murka

' Sial ninja itu bisa membuat semua anbu yang aku kirim tewas setelah mencoba mendekati mansionnya. Sebenarnya seberapa kuat dia dan apa tujuannya?' batin Danzo geram

" Baiklah kalian boleh bubar." kata Danzo dan kemudian anbu-anbu tersebut pergi dari hadapan pria tua itu.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Fujimato

.

.

.

.

Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji sedang menikmati teh dengan Paman Aizen. Paman Aizen sangat senang karena kami mau bergabung dengannya menikmati teh bersama beliau. Daiki-nii juga ikut bergabung dan duduk di sebelahku.

" Teh buatan paman Aizen selalu enak." kata Daiki-nii membuat paman Aizen tersenyum

" Tentu saja, apalagi teh yang paman dapatkan salah satu teh terbaik. Jadi aroma dan rasanya juga nikmat." kata Paman Aizen bangga

" Paman Aizen, memang penikmat teh sejati." kata Zhen Ji membuat Paman Aizen sedikit malu

" Kalian juga bisa menjati penikmat teh. Kalian bisa membedakan rasa, aroma yang di keluarkan dan kualitas setiap teh." kata paman Aizen membuat kami semua mengangguk

" Apanya yang jadi penikmat teh, itu malah membuat kalian menjadi mirip seperti pak tua." seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membuat kami langsung memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara tersebut. Grimm-nii dengan hakama putihnya yang mempamerkan dada dan perut berototnya berjalan ke arah kami diikuti Ichigo-nii dan Lu Xun-nii yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Paman Aizen yang mendengar ucapan Grimm-nii menahan kedutan kesal karena telah menghina hobbynya itu

" Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak bisa menikmati yang namanya kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang di berikan daun teh, sebaiknya jangan menghina. Lebih baik kamu coba rasa teh ini, pasti kamu tidak bakalan menghina lagi hobby pamanmu ini." kata paman Aizen yang langsung menuangkan teh ke cangkir kosong lalu memberikannya kepada Grimm-nii. Grimm-nii menerima cangkir yang sudah penuh itu lalu dengan cuek cangkir isi teh tersebut diminum dalam satu tegukan

.

.

**BLUYRRRRRRRRR!**

.

.

Teh yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Grimm-nii langsung tersembur keluar mengenai muka Paman Aizen. Grimm-nii mengibas-gibas mulut dan lidahnya yang panas terkena teh yang tadi di minum lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Paman Aizen yang tersembur teh dari Grimm-nii membuat muka dan setengat atasan hakamanya basah. Kami semua mencoba tidak tertawa melihat paman Aizen yang yang basah tersembur teh dari mulut Grimm-nii

" KURANG AJAR, PAK TUA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH!?" teriak Grimm-nii murka kepada Paman Aizen. Paman Aizen yang memang sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya itu langsung mengerbak meja dan membuat kami semua kaget dan ngeri melihat muka Paman Aizen seperti Shikigami yang siap mencabut nyawa Grimm-nii sekarang juga

" Beraninya. kau. menyembur. tehmu. kewajaku !" teriak teakhir Paman Aizen murka yang membuat kami otomatis bangkit dan menjauh dari Grimm-nii dan Paman Aizen yang saling menatap tajam dan seperti ada kilatan-kilatan listrik yang beradu di kedua bola mata mereka.

" KAU SENDIRI YANG SALAH PAK TUA, MEMBERIKANKU TEH SIALAN YANG MASIH PANAS KEPADAKU! balas Grimm-nii tidak kalah keras. Paman Aizen mengeluarkan kedutan-kedutan kesal yang sejak tadi di tahannya itu, menatap nyalang Grimm-nii

" KAMU SENDIRI YANG TOLOL TIDAK BISA MEMINUMNYA DENGAN PERLAHAN! MEMANG KAMU PIKIR MINUM TEH SEPERTI MINUM AIR PUTIH BIASA HAH!?" balas paman Aizen sengit.

" Ada apa ini?" kata sebuah suara membuat kami otomatis membalikan kami melihat ke arah pintu. Ayahku, Paman Isobu, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Zhuge Lian dan Bibi Reika menatap bingung ke arah Paman Aizen dan Grimm-nii yang masih melotot satu sama lain. Mereka lalu mendekati kami, lalu ayahku mendekati paman Aizen dan Grimm-nii yang masih saling melotot itu

" Grimmjow, Aizen, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya ayahku lembut. Paman Aizen dan Grimm-nii lalu memalingkan wajahnya kepada ayahku. Ayahku masih memasang senyumannya lalu Grimm-nii dan Paman Aizen yang melihat ayahku langsung menghela nafas

" Maaf nii-sama atas keributan tadi, Grimmjow menyemburkan tehnya mengenai wajahku dan aku langsung lepas kendali." kata Paman Aizen menyesal kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah Grimm-nii yang juga memelototi Paman Aizen

" Salahnya pak tua itu sendiri paman, dia memberikanku teh yang masih panas, jadi aku tidak sengaja menyembur keluar kena wajahnya." kata Grimm-nii tidak terima. Ayahku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pelan lalu menatap Grimm-nii dan Paman Aizen bergantian

" Kalian ini sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil? Jangan di perbesar masalah tadi, dan Grimmjow kasar begitu dengan Pamanmu, dia lebih tua darimu." nasehat ayahku lebut membuat Grimm-nii mendengus kasar

" Dia sudah pak tua, paman. Kerjaanya cuma duduk-duduk di teras sambil minum teh dan entah apa yang dia nikmati dengan minuman aneh itu." kata Grimm-nii membuat ayahku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua, paman tidak mau ada yang kelahi di keluarga kita. Aizen sebaiknya kamu ganti hakamamu, nii-san lihat hampir separuh bagian atas hakamanya basah." kata ayahku membuat paman Aizen mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang sebelumnya sempat memberi Grimm-nii _deathglare_. Ayahku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi kemudian menatapku lalu tersenyum

" Kamu tidak apa-apakan Naruto?" tanya ayahku dan aku cuma memlasnya dengan senyum. Ayahku lalu menatap ke halaman depan dan menyerit sedikit, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

" Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu spesial." kata ayahku dan kami semua mengikuti arah pandangnya. Terlihat beberapa bayangan sosok orang yang sedang berjalan masuk ke mansion kami. Di barisan paling depan, sosok tersebut mengenakan topi dengan pakaian khas sebagai pemimpin desa ini berjalan memasuki ke dalam mansion kami. Di belakang sosok tersebut diikuti seorang pria berambut nanas di sisi kiri, pria berambut pirang gelap di sisi kanan lalu di belakangnya masih ada orang lagi. Ayahku lalu melangkah maju di depan teras setelah melihat siapa yang berkunjung di mansion kami.

" Selamat datang Hokage-sama." kata ayahku kepada sosok di barisan depan itu. Sosok tersebut a.k.a. Hokage lalu membuka topinya menampakan muka tuanya yang tersenyum kepada ayahku.

" Terima kasih, Kurama-san. Aku suka sekali tempat ini dan aku melihat, perumahan yang ada di sini tertata rapi dan asri dan juga di depan gerbang ada pos penjaga yang sudah di isi oleh ninja klan kalian." kata Hokage membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Ya, mereka baru sekitar tiga jam lalu tiba di sini." kata ayahku dan sang Hokage mengangguk mengerti.

" Tou-chan." kata Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji melihat ayahnya. Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi dan Paman Chou Za yang mendengar lalu menatap ketiga temanku itu lalu tersenyum

" Kalian teryata sudah akrab dengan Naruto-kun ya?" tanya Paman Shikaku

" Tentu saja tou-chan. Naruto orang yang enak di ajak berteman dan juga jalan pikiranku dan Naruto tidak berbeda." jawab Shikamaru membuat Paman Shikaku tersenyum

" Ah, Hokage-sama, perkenalkan mereka semua keluarga dan adik-adikku." kata ayahku lalu memperkenalkan keluarga kami

" Fujimato Kokuoh." kata paman Kokuoh sambil membungkuk sedikit

" Fujimato Zhuge Liang." kata Paman Zhuge Liang sopan

" Fujimato Reika." kata Bibi Reika

" Fujimato Grimmjow." kata Grimm-nii

" Fujimato Ichigo." kata Ichi-nii

" Fujimato Lu Xun." kata Lu Xun-nii hormat.

" Fujimato Daiki." kata Daiki-nii. Hokage cuma tersenyum lalu mengangguk kepada keluargaku

" Masih ada seseorang lagi, dia Fujimato Aizen. Sekarang sedang mengganti hakamanya karena tadi di sembur Grimm-nii." kata Sima Zhao membuat Grimm-nii nyengir ke arah Sima Zhao. Hokage dan orang-orang yang mengikutinya menyerit bingung lalu Paman Aizen langsung bergabung dengan kami

" Maaf, saya Fujimato Aizen, tadi ada 'sedikit kecelakaan' menimpa saya." kata Paman Aizen membuat Grimm-nii terkekeh. Paman Aizen mendelik tajam ke arah Grimm-nii yang langsung saja cuek bebek dan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapannya itu. Hokage cuma memandang bingung ke arah paman Aizen dan Grimm-nii tapi tidak mau larut dalam kebingungannya, Hokage lalu menatap ayahku

" Jadi mereka anggota klanmu, Kurama-san?" tanya Hokage dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Benar, termasuk anakku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai. Kami adalah anggota inti klan Fujimato." kata ayahku mantap membuat sang Hokage tersenyum

" Aku tidak heran kalau mereka semua juga kuat sepertimu, Kurama-san." kata Hokage membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Kekuatan bisa kita raih asal kita berlatih dengan giat, tekun dan keras, Hokage-sama. Aku melatih mereka dengan menggunakan prinsip itu." kata ayahku membuat sang Hokage mengangguk.

" Jadi mereka ini yang akan menjadi Jounin dari klan Fujimato juga?" tanya Hokage dan langsung di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Aku tidak perlu mengetes mereka dan langsung memberi mereka pangkat Jounin karena aku yakin, semua anggota klanmu pasti sudah terlatih." kata Hokage membuat ayahku tertawa

" Anda bisa saja Hokage-sama." kata ayahku " Oh maaf lupa mempersilakan kalian duduk, ayo silakan masuk ke dalam." kata ayahku mempersilakan masuk Hokage, Paman Shikaku, Paman Fugaku, Paman Inoichi, Paman Chou Za dan temannya yang lain aku tidak kenal ke ruang tamu dan memulai perbincangan orang tua yang malas aku dengar.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan yang memakan waktu dua jam dan hari sudah malam, akhirnya selesai juga. Hokage memberi ucapan selaman kepada ayahku karena sudah menjadi ketua klan secara resmi yang di balas terima kasih oleh ayahku. Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi, Paman Chou Za dan juga Paman Fugakupun juga memberi selamat dan mereka berharap bisa memiliki hubungan erat dengan anggota klan kami. Ayahku juga berterima kasih kepada mereka semua dan akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk desa ini. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum karena langkah pertama kami telah sukses mendirikan klan Fujimato di desa ini. Sekarang, langkah selanjutnya adalah kami akan mengurus hama-hama yang akan mencoba menghancurkan desa ini.

" Selamat Kurama, aku senang kamu sudah menjadi salah satu petinggi desa ini." kata Paman Shikaku memberi ucapan selamat lagi kepada ayahku

" Terima kasih Shikaku, kalau bukan berkat kalian semua, mungkin aku akan gagal mendirikan klan ini." kata ayahku dan di jawab gelengan oleh paman Shikaku

" Kamu memang pantas menjadi salah satu orang penting di desa ini, Kurama. Sayang bukan, klan yang hampir punah di biarakn saja anggotanya bersebaran di mana-mana." kata Paman Inoichi dan di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Semoga kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab setelah ini, Kurama." kata Paman Shikaku diikuti anggukan oleh Paman Inoichi dan Paman Chou Za.

" Aku juga mengharapkan begitu, Shikaku. Lihat, anak-anak kita saja sudah akrab, kenapa orang tuanya tidak bisa akrab?" kata ayahku tertawa membuat Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi dan Paman Chou Za ikut tertawa juga. Aku yang mendengar obrolan mereka cuma bisa tersenyum lalu menatap Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang teryata menatapku juga memberikan senyum kepadaku. Hokage lalu menghampiri ayahku yang masih mengobrol dengan Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi dan Paman Chou Za

" Kurama-san, saya pamit dulu karena masih ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan." kata Hokage yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Baiklah Hokage-sama. Sekali lagi terima kasih Hokage-sama." kata ayahku sopan dan di balas senyum oleh Hokage

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." kata Hokage lalu hilang dalam shunshin. Paman Fugaku, Paman Aizen, paman Isobu, paman Kokuoh dan orang-orang yang ikut Hokage tadi juga bergabung kengan kelompok ayahku. Aku lalu menatap teman-temanku satu per satu lalu memberi isyarat untuk mengikutiku. Mereka lalu mangangguk, lalu aku bangkit dan pergi ke halaman belakang di mana aku bisa melihat Bulan dan bintang dengan leluasa. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji membaringkan tubuh kami di padang rumput halaman belakang mension ayahku membentuk lingkaran memandang langit malam.

" Malam yang begitu indah bukan?" kataku memecah keheningan.

" Ya, bulan selalu mempamerkan kecantikannya ketika lagi sudah gelap." kata Sima Zhao

" Tidak hanya bulan yang selalu memancarkan kecantikannya, bintang juga tidak kalah menariknya dari bulan." kata Shikamaru dan membuat aku terkekeh

" Tapi, biarpun seindah apapun mereka dan kita mencoba untuk mengapainya, tetapi kita tetap tidak bisa mengapainya, bukan?" kataku membuat semua temanku menyerit bingung

" Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru

" Perlu di ketahui, sesuatu yang ingin kita capai, pasti memiliki rintangan yang akan kita hadapi. Seperti sekarang, kita ingin mengapai Bulan dan juga bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah di langit, tapi jarak yang memisahkan kita dengan bulan dan bintang berada. Kita berada di tanah sedangkan bulan dan bintang ada di langit, setinggi apapun kita meloncat untuk mencapainya, belum tentu kita bisa mengapai bulan dan bintang." kataku lalu aku merenyangkan tangan kananku mencoba mengapai bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah di langit.

" Tapi, semakin kita berusaha untuk mencapainya, pasti suatu saat bisa kita mengapainya bukan." kata Shikamaru membuat aku tersenyum

" Kau ada benarnya." kataku, lalu Sima Zhao tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menatap kami sambil tersenyum

" Kita tidak usah dulu mengapai bintang yang paling tinggi, yang harus kita gapai adalah bintang ada ada di atas kita, kemudian di atasnya lagi sampai yang paling tinggi." kata Sima Zhao. Aku tersenyum lalu membangunkan tubuhku kemudian berdiri di samping sahabatku itu

" Ya, kita harus mengapai bintang terendah dulu, baru kita berusaha mengapai bintang tertinggi. Maka dari itu, kita pasti harus melewati rintangan-rintangan yang harus kita hadapi nanti untuk mengapai bintang-bintang tersebut." kataku membuat Sima Zhao nyengir. Shikamaru bangun kemudian menggeleng kepalanya

" Mendokusai, aku setuju apa yang di katakan Sima Zhao. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru, jalani saja seperti air yang mengalir, pasti akan tercapai." kata Shikamaru.

" Sebentar lagi ujian Chuunin, kita pasti akan menghadapi ninja-ninja tanggu dari desa lain." kataku di jawab anggukan oleh temanku

" Kita pasti akan memenangkan ujian ini." kata Zhen Ji setelah bangun kemudian di susul Xing Cai, Ino dan Chou Ji. Kami kemudian menatap langit malam dan merentangkan kedua tangan kami mencoba mengapai bintang-bintang

" Rintangan pertama sudah ada di depan mata, kita harus melewatinya agar bisa lulus ujian ini. Aku harap, kita semua bisa mengapai bintang pertama kita." kataku yang kemudian kami berteriak semangat di malam yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Chuunin Day

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari yang di tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Setelah satu minggu kami di sini, sebentar lagi akan di adain ujian chuunin di desa ini. Dengan tidak sabar, aku mengenakan pakaianku dan armorku setelah mandi dan juga latihan rutinitasku. Aku menatap mukaku di cermin lalu merapikan Hitai Ateku yang menempel manis di dahiku. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku, berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah di tunggu oleh seluruh keluargaku. Klan Fujimato sudah di resmikan dua hari yang lalu oleh sang Sandaime Hokage dan juga di setujui oleh para ketua klan, walau Danzo begitu tidak setuju karena beliau tidak di beritahu, tapi Sang Sandaime tidak memperdulikan pria tua aneh itu. Sekarang kami semua menikmati sarapan pagi kami dan aku terlalu bersemangat memakan sarapanku membuat keluargaku terkekeh melihat tingkahku

" Hari ini ujian Chuuni bukan, Naruto?" tanya ayahku dan aku menganggu semangat menjawabnya

" Ya tou-chan, hari ini berlangsungnya ujian chuunin. Naru tidak sabar menghadapinya." kataku semangat

" Kami pasti akan memenangkan ujian ini dan membuat kalian semua bangga dengan hasil ujian kami." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat keluargaku terkekeh

" Nii-chan pasti akan menonton pertandingan kalian, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai. Nii-chan ingin melihat kemampuan kalian di ujian ini." kata Grimm-nii diikuti anggukan Lu Xun-nii, Ichigo-nii dan Daiki-nii.

" Yang benar nii-chan? Wah, aku akan menunggu Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii dan Daiki-nii menonton pertandingan kami." kataku semangat. Sekarang Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii dan Daiki-nii sudah memegang gelar Jounin dan juga Paman Aizen, Paman Kokuoh, Bibi Reika dan juga Paman Zhuge Liang juga sudah mendapat gelar Jounin. Mereka semua berada di dalam bimbingan ayahku dan aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi biarpun mendapat gelar Jounin, mereka tidak mau menggunakan jaket Jounin, katanya tidak sesuai mode mereka hehehehe.

" Paman dan Bibi pasti datang juga, jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik." kata Paman Zhuge Liang dan kami berempat mengangguk semangat

" Aku pasti akan terhibur melihat pertarungan keponakanku di ujian tersebut. Ah paling enak menonton sambil menikmati teh." kata Paman Aizen membuat kami terkekeh dan Grimm-nii mendengus kasar

" Ya pak tua, minum saja tehmu sampai terkencing-kencing karena teh aneh itu. Memang tipika pak tua." kata Grimm-nii langsung membuat paman Aizen mengeluarkan kedutan kesal

" Pagi-pagi kamu sudah ngajak ribut hmm keponakanku sayang." kata Paman Aizen manis membuat Grimm-nii memandang Paman Aizen ilfeel.

" Sekarang pak tua ini mencoba menggodaku? Aku tahu aku memang tampan, tapi maaf saja aku tidak suka denganmu pak tua." kata Grimm-nii langsung saja membuat Paman Aizen mengeluarkan asap di kedua telinganya dan dua buah tanduk di kepalannya. Ayahku yang melihat mereka berdua dalam mode ' bahaya' langsung melerai

" Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua cukup. Pagi-pagi seharusnya jangan ada perkelahian, kita harus menyambut pagi hari dengan suka cita." kata ayahku dan ajaibnya mereka langsung diam tapi kedua mata mereka saling mendelik tajam satu sama lain.

Sarapan kami akhirnya selesai, aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, ayahku dan Paman Isobu, pamit dengan orang rumah karena kami sekarang akan berangkat ke akademik. Kami berjalan ke luar halaman manision dan mendapat sapaan dan juga dukungan warga Fujimato kepada kami supaya bisa lulus ujian Chuunin tersebut. Kami semua tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua. Sampai di gerbang perumahan klan Fujimato, kami di sapa oleh dua penjaga dan tidak lupa memberi semangat kepada kami juga dan berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju akademik di selingi obrolan ringan sepanjang perjalanan. Aku melihat ada ninja dari desa lain juga yang berlalu lalang di desa Konoha seperti Otogakure dan Sunagakure. Langkah kami terhenti ketika melihat ninja yang mengenakan Hitai Ate Sunagakure dengan pakaian aneh, muka di coret warna ungu, di punggungnya tersimpan sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui dan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang di kucir empat dengan kipas raksasa di punggungnya membentak seorang anak kecil yang tidak sengaja menyenggol pria aneh itu

" Tolong jangan kasar dengannya." kataku dan membuat kedua orang itu memalingkan mukanya menatapku

" Memang kamu siapanya dia?" kata pria dengan muka di coret-coret itu kasar. Aku menarik nafas sebentar lalu membuka mulut lagi

" Saya memang bukan siapa-siapa dia, tapi dia cuma seorang anak kecil dan juga aku lihat, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol anda." kataku masih sabar. Tiba-tiba ada kumpulan pasir yang mengelilingi sekitar tempatku berdiri. Sima Zhao yang menyadari langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menancapkan ke tanah yang kemudian keluar kilatan petir yang mengarah di balik pohon tersebut membuat kedua orang asing itu terkejut.

" Hentikan pasirmu atau petirku akan membunuhmu." kata Sima Zhao dingin dan otomatis pasir-pasir tersebut berhenti lalu menghilang. Dari balik pohon tersebut, muncul sosok seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, dengan kantung mata yang mirip mata panda, berambut merah bata, tungku pasir yang ada di punggungnya. Kami semua tersentak kaget melihat orang tersebut, terutama ayahku dan paman Isobu. Pemuda itu menatap kami datar dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

" Siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya ayahku kepada pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Aku melihat dia sedikit tersentak begitu pula kedua orang itu.

" Sabaku Gaara." kata pemuda itu yang teryata bernama Sabaku Gaara. Aku melihat ayahku tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati pria bernama Gaara itu. Kedua orang itu bermaksud menghadang ayahku tetapi ayahku langsung mengangkat satu tanggannya

" Tenang anak muda, paman cuma mau memastikan sesuatu dengan anak bernama Gaara ini." kata ayahku tenang dan otomatis mereka berhenti. Ayahku mendekati Gaara, lalu menatap lekat-lekat tato yang ada di dahi kirinya itu. Ayahku tersenyum lalu menatap Gaara dengan lembut dan mengacak rambut merah batanya dengan kasih sayang. Gaara tentu saja terkejut di perlakukan begitu oleh ayahku, begitupula pemuda yang bertato dan juga gadis kipas itu

" Gaara, bisa ikut paman sebentar?" tanya ayahku masih tersenyum membuat yang bersangkutan kaget

" Ke-kena-pa?" tanya Gaara gugup. Ayahku mengacak surai merahnya dengan lembut

" Ikut paman saja, sekalian kedua temanmu ikut." kata ayahku lalu berbalik pergi dalam hutan. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan Paman Isobu melihat kepergian ayahku lalu menatap pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu, tersenyum

" Ayo, Gaara, ayahku ingin bicara denganmu." kataku lalu pemuda yang bernama Gaara menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan

" Temari, Kankuro, ayo ikuti mereka." kata Gaara dan aku melihat kedua orang tersebut mengangguk. Kami lalu masuk ke dalam huta di mana ayahku masuk tadi. Kami lalu melihat ayahku memasang segel Fuinjutsu di setiap sisi pohon yang ada di sana. Ayahku yang melihat kami kemudian tersenyum

" Kemari Gaara." kata ayahku kemudian Gaara mendekat kepada ayahku. Kedua orang yang bernama Temari dan kankuro itu menatap cemas temannya itu

" Jangan khawatir, ayahku tidak akan melukainya." kataku menenangkan mereka berdua. Aku melihat segel Fuinjutsu yang ayahku buat teryata segel mengalihkan pandangan dan juga segel kedap suara. Lalu aku menatap ayahku yang menatap mata Gaara dengan serius. Perlahan-lahan, mata ruby ayahku berubah menjadi mata berwarna biru terang dengan pola bintang yang berputar dengan tenang dan sontak membuat Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara terkejut

" Paman minta kamu tenang dan konsentrasi Gaara. Paman tidak akan menyakitimu." kata ayahku tersenyum membuat Gaara dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk. Dan setelah beberapa saat, sinar biru mengelilingi kami semua lalu tiba-tiba lenyap yang menampakan ayahku dan Gaara dengan pandangan kosong

.

.

.

**Mindspace Gaara**

.

.

.

Kurama POV

Aku teryata berhasih masuk ke alam bawa sadar pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Aku mengelilingi pandanganku dan melihat semuanya kosong dan hampa di sekelilingku, lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari depanku. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke asal suara yang barusan aku dengar. Aku tiba di sebuah penjara yang lumayan besar dengan sebuah segel yang ada di tengah-tengah penjara tersebut

**" Siapa kau!?"** tanya sebuah suara kasar yang ada di dalam penjara tersebut. Aku mendengarnya cuma terkekeh lalu aku melihat ke dalam penjara tersebut terdapat mahkluk seekor rakun raksasa berwarna coklat pasir dengan tato garis ungu di setiap tubuhnya.

" Lama tidak berjumpa, outoto." kataku lalu aku melihat mahkluk itu mendekat di penjara tersebut dan menatapku lekat-lekat dengan bola mata berwarna emasnya itu.

**" Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"** tanya mahkluk itu galak kepadaku. Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan diriku ke penjara mahkluk tersebut, kemudian mata Rubyku menatap mata Emasnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Makhluk itu tersentak kaget dan juga mata emasnya langsung terbelalak kaget

**" Ku-ku-ra-ma-nii-san!?"** tanya mahkluk itu tidak percaya. Aku yang mendengar kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadanya

" Apa kabar outoto?" sapaku lagi dan aku melihat ekor mahkluk itu mengibas-ngibas liar di dalam penjara

**" KENAPA KAMU DATANG KEMARI HAH!? KENAPA KAMU BARU MENEMUIKU!? APA MAKSUDMU SEMUA INI NII-SAN!? **teriak mahkluk itu marah membuat aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan

" Maafkan nii-san telah membuatmu menunggu, outoto." kataku menyesal dan bisa aku dengan mahkluk itu mengaum murka dan memukul ke sana kemari dengan ekor raksasanya.

**" APA NII-SAN TIDAK SAYANG AKU LAGI HAH!? SAMPAI-SAMPAI TIDAK MAU MENEMUIKU LAGI!?"** kata mahkluk itu lagi sedikit terisak. Aku yang mendengar nada sedih di dalam kalimat mahkluk itu kemudian mendekat ke penjara itu lalu masuk ke dalam cela penjara itu, aku kemudian menatap mahkluk di depanku yang memunggungiku pertanda dia sedang marah

" Outoto, maafkan nii-san. Jangan ngambek begitu, outoto. Nii-san tidak tahan melihatmu marah-marah begini." kataku mencoba merayu mahkluk itu. Mahkluk itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mata emasnya menatapku penuh rindu

**" Apa nii-san tahu aku rindu denganmu? Apa nii-san pernah memikirkan perasaanku ini setelah kita terpisah? Aku kesepian nii-san."** kata mahkluk itu terisak dan langsung membuat aku semakin bersalah

" Maafkan nii-san outoto, nii-san memang bukan kakak yang baik buat kalian semua." kataku sedih. Mahkluk itu lalu membalikan badannya lalu menatapku. Aku menatap dalam matanya yang penuh kesepian, kesendirian dan juga kekosongan. Aku merasa bukan kakak yang baik, terutama adik bungsuku yang memang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra

**" Aku kangen padamu nii-san." **kata mahkluk itu terisak. Aku yang mendengar cuma tersenyum lemah lalu mendekat kepada dirinya. Mahkluk itu otomatis menundukan tubuhnya, mukanya yang menyeramkan di tekukan ke tanah agar bisa memandangiku dengan jelas. Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya itu dan melihat kedua matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuanku

" Kamu masih belum berubah outoto, manja dan juga mudah marah." kataku terkekeh dan membuat mahkluk itu mendengus

**" Tapi nii-san bagaimana bisa menjadi manusia? Kamana jinchuriki nii-san?"** tanya mahkluk itu

" Nii-san melakukan kontrak antara siluman dan manusia yang diberikan Fu Xi-sama dan Nu Wa-sama. Jinchuriki nii-san masih hidup dan sekarang sudah nii-san angkat sebagai anak nii-san sendiri. Setengah cakra nii-sa berikan kepadanya agar bisa bergabung dengan cakra alaminya dan bisa hidup abadi seperti nii-san." kataku membuat mahkluk itu membuka matanya dan menatapku tidak percaya.

**" Apa nii-san gila!? Memberikan cakra nii-san kepada manusia!? Apa nii-sa bisa mempercayainya!?"** tanya mahkluk itu tidak percaya. Aku yang mendengar mengelus lembut kepala mahkluk itu kemudian tersenyum

" Nii-san percaya kepadanya dan nii-san sudah mengawasinya dari dia masih bayi hingga sekarang. Nii-san sudah tahu sifat dan tingkah lakunya, outoto." kataku lembut mengusap pelan kepalanya itu.

" Outoto, sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan dengan jinchurikimu?" tanyaku tajam dan langsung membuat mahkluk itu tertawa gugup

**" Ah.. em.. etto…" ** kata mahkluk itu gugup dan aku menatap tajam ke dua mata emasnya itu **" Habis aku kesepian nii-san, jadi aku melampiaskan kesepianku dengan ya nii-san tahulah."** kata mahkluk itu gugup menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum

" Nii-san minta kamu jaga jinchurikimu baik-baik, outoto. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang merusak masa depannya." kataku dan aku melihat mahkluk itu mengangguk

**" Nii-san…" **rengek mahkluk itu membuat aku menatapnya bingung

" Ya ada apa, outoto?" tanyaku lembut

**" Aku ingin juga menjadi manusia."** kata mahkluk itu langsung membuatku diam. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan

" Tapi kamu harus di keluarkan dulu, outoto, lalu menantangani kontar antara siluman dan manusia." kataku membuat mahkluk itu cemberut. Aku tertawa kecil melihat muka rengekan mahkluk itu

" Sabar, outoto, ada waktunya kita menunggu untuk mencapai suatu tujuan yang kita inginkan." kataku lembut membuat mahkluk itu menggerutu sebal.

" Sepertinya waktu nii-san cukup sampai di sini dulu, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." kataku lalu berbalik untuk keluar penjara mahkluk ini

**" Nii-san…" **kata mahkluk itu lagi dan aku menghentikan langkahku **" Terima kasih sudah menjengukku."** lanjut mahkluk itu membuat aku tersenyum tipis. Aku keluar dari cela penjara mahkluk itu kemudian cahaya biru langsung menyelimutiku untuk keluar dari sini

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

.

Real World

.

.

Cahaya biru lalu mengelilingi tubuh ayahku dan juga tubuh Gaara. Aku melindungi mataku agar tidak mengalami buta dadakan karena effec cahaya tersebut. Aku lalu membuka mataku ketika cahaya biru itu hilang, menampakan ayahku dengan matanya yang sudah kembali normal dan juga Gaara yang kelihatannya linglung. Ayahku tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Gaara dan mengusap rambut merah batanya dengan lembut. Temari dan Kankuro terkejut melihat perlakuan ayahku begitupula Gaara tidak kalah terkejut. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan Paman Isobu tersenyum melihatnya dan teryata dugaan kami benar tentang pemuda itu.

" Gaara-kun." panggil ayahku lembut membuat Gaara terkejut

" Y-ya?" tanya Gaara gugup dan juga ada nada isakan di suaranya itu

" Jujur kepada paman, kamu jinchuriki Ichibi kan?" tanya ayahku membuat Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara membatu seketika. Ayahku mengusap punggung Gaara dengan kasih sayang

" Jangan takut, paman tidak akan menyakitimu." kata ayahku lembut menenangkan tubuh Gaara kaku tadi.

" Hiks… hiks…. hiks…. k-ke-n-na-pa?" tanya Gaara terisak di dalam pelukan ayahku. Ayahku memeluk erat tubuh rapuh Gaara dan menenangkan pemuda itu

" Jangan menangis." kata ayahku lembut, lalu menatap ke arah Temari dan Kankuro secara bergantian

" Boleh paman tahu, siapa nama kalian berdua?" tanya ayahku lembut

" Sa-sabaku Te-temari." kata gadis berkucir empat itu

" Sa-sa-baku Kan-kuro." kata pemuda yang bertato itu. Ayahku yang mendengar cuma tersenyum

" Kemarilah." kata ayahku lembut. Aku melihat mereka berdua ragu-ragu kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekati ayahku. Ayahku yang melihat mereka mendekat lalu membuka lengan kirinya dengan lebar. Kedua orang itu menatap ragu lalu dengan cepat berada di dalam pelukan ayahku

" Kalian masih muda tapi hidup kalian sudah sengsara." kata ayahku sedih dan kemudian mereka bertiga nangis di pelukan ayahku. Aku menitikan air mataku, begitu pulan Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai melihat mereka bertiga yang menangis meraung-raung. Paman Isobu mendekati ayahku dan ikut memeluk ketiga orang tersebut. Setelah cukup lama menangis, akhirnya mereka tenang, kemudian ayahku meminta mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan di depan ayahku dan menatap wajahnya.

" Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, paman minta kalian jujur kepada paman ok." kata ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Ayahku yang melihat cuma tersenyum

" Paman ingin tahu, bukannya mengirim jinchuriki ke desa lain itu pertanda perang?" tanya ayahku tegas membuat mereka tersentak kecil

" I-iya P-pa-ma-n." jawab mereka bertiga gugup.

" Desa mana saja yang ingin menyerang Konoha?" tanya ayahku sekali lagi

" Alliansi Suna dan Oto, paman." jawab Temari membuat kami semua terkejut

" Apa kalian tahu berapa banyak pasukan yang di gerakan?" tanya Paman Isobu mulai panik. Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro menggeleng kepalanya kompak pertanda tidak tahu.

" Apa kalian tahu mereka akan menyerang dari arah mana saja?" tanya ayahku

" Alliansi Suna dan Oto akan menyerang seluruh penjuru di desa ini." kata Gaara membuat kami semua syok

" Isobu, perintahkan Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun dan Daiki membawa masing-masing dua puluh pasukan klan kita menjaga di seluruh penjuru desa ini dan juga bilang kepada mereka jangan sampai ketahuan oleh desa musuh dan juga Konoha dan juga perintahkan Zhuge Liang dan Reika untuk meminta para ninja klan kita menjaga komplek Fujimato dari musuh." kata ayahku di jawab anggukan oleh paman Isobu lalu menghilang dalam partikel-partikel air. Ayahku lalu menatap Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro bergantian sambil tersenyum

" Apa paman boleh minta tolong kepada kalian?" tanya ayahku kemudian mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu menatap ayahku kemudian mengangguk mantap

" Paman minta kalian merahasiakan pertemuan kita dan pura-pura tidak kenal jika kita berpapasan. Dan satu lagi, paman ingin meminta berapa jumlah ninja alliansi yang menyerang Konoha. Apa bisa?" tanya ayahku dan aku terkejut mereka bertiga mengangguk mantap.

" Terima kasih Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, paman berhutang budi kepada kalian." kata ayahku tulus membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum

" Saya juga berterima kasih paman karena selama ini saya tidak pernah di perhatikan seperti itu." kata Gaara lirih. Ayahku tersenyum lalu memanggil aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai untuk mendekat

" Perkenalkan ini adalah anak dan keponakan-keponakan paman." kata ayahku membuat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro menatap aku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan Sima Zhao. Aku tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangan kananku kepada Gaara

" Halo Gaara, aku Fujimato Naruto, anak Fujimato Kurama, pria yang kalian peluk tadi." kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Gaara menatapku terkejut lalu melihat tangangu yang menjulur ke arahnya. Senyum kecil menghias di wajah datarnya itu kemudian membalas juluran tanganku

" Halo Naruto, namaku Sabaku Gaara dan maaf soal kejadian tadi." kata gaara tulus dan aku hanya mengangguk. Kami kemudian memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing dan setelah itu ayahku mengintrupeksi kami semua

" Sebaiknya kita semua pergi sekarang, pasti ninja dari desa kalian akan curiga melihat kalian tidak muncul-muncul juga. Dan Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, ingat pesan paman tadi ya." kata ayahku dan mereka bertiga mengangguk. Ayahku lalu melepaskan segel Fuinnya kemudian kami keluar dari hutan dan berpisah dengan Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro di jalan tadi. Sekarang desa kami dalam keadaan darurat. Ayahku sudah meminta Paman Isobu memberi perinta kepada Paman Aizen, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii dan Daiki-nii untuk mengawasi pergerakan musuh. Kami tidak boleh gegabah, kami tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan, sebab kalau sampai kami salah langkah saja, maka kamilah yang akan menerika kerugian yang besar. Desa tercintaku ini akan di serang oleh musuh dan juga aku melihat ayahku sedang berpikir keras agar tidak berjatuhan banyak korban jiwa di desa ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kami menang. KAMI HARUS MEMENANGKAN PEPERANGAN INI

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yatta akhirnya chapter 6 telah selesai**

**Semoga saja pembaca menikmati chapter ini**

**Ok saya akan merangkum anggota Big Family Fujimato Klan**

**1. Fujimato Kurama**

**2. Fujimato Naruto**

**3. Fujimato Hidan**

**4. Fujimato Isobu**

**5. Fujimato Kokuoh**

**6. Fujimato Sima Zhao ( OC. Dinasti Warrior 7)**

**7. Fujimato Zhen Ji ( OC. Dinasti Warrior 6)**

**8. Fujimato Aizen ( OC. Sosuke Aizen, Bleach)**

**9. Fujimato Grimmjow ( OC. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Bleach)**

**10. Fujimato Ichigo ( OC. Kurosaki Ichigo, Bleach)**

**11. Fujimato Reika ( OC. Dark Magician Girl, Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**12. Fujimato Zhuge Liang ( OC. Dinasti Warrior 5)**

**13. Fujimato Lu Xun ( OC. Dinasti Warrior 5)**

**14. Fujimato Daiki ( OC. Aomine Daiki, Kuroko no Basuke)**

**Itulah anggota inti klan Fujimato # hehehe**

**Semoga para pembaca menikmati chapter ini dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo sahabat fanfiction, ketemu lagi dengan saya dalam fict 'Legend of Fujimato Clan' ^_^**

**Terima kasih karena kalian meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya ini.**

**Terima kasih juga yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran di fict saya, karena itu membuat saya mendapat masukan dari sahabat pembaca itu sendiri**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, saya akan mengusahakan typonya berkurang**

**Bagaimana anggota klan Fujimato yangberikutnya? Hehehe saya ambil Aomine Daiki, karena saya suka character Daiki yang tangguh dan juga hebat**

** thor94 : all member 14 are immortal too, like Naruto, if they take seriously nasty, they can be died ( not Kurama, Isobu and Kokuoh, because the're Bijuu)**

** koyuki hime 900 : Maaf tapi kekuatan Daiki masih author rahasiakan dan juga Tetsuya dkk tidak ada di sini, saya cuma ambil Aomine Daiki saja :)**

** KentRiBoYs : Profil member Fujimato Clan seperti di setiap anime ( kecuali Aizen di sini baik bukan penjahat) dan untuk skill masing-masing, maaf masih di rahasiakan**

** : Maaf itu juga masih rahasia author # PLAKKK**

** philip scihiffer : Maaf juga, tapi itu masih rahasiah author**

**Di fict saya, kalau Normal POV adalah Naruto POV, jadi saya memainkan char Naruto sebagai tokoh utama Normal POV**

**Baiklah sekian dulu jawaban saya untuk kalian ^_^**

**Ikuti chapnya terus dan saya harap kalian semua bisa menikmati dan memahami fict saya**

**Ok sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya sekarang kita masuk ke chapter 7**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami semua masih memikirkan perkataan anak yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu. Otogakure dan Sunagakure akan menyerang Konoha!? Yang benar saja, dengan aliansi kedua desa itu, Konoha pasti akan terdesak. Aku tidak tahu apakah Iwagakure akan membantu mereka, karena setahuku, Iwagakure memiliki dendam dengan Konoha. Kalau sampai Iwagakure campur tangan juga, maka habislah desa ini di serang di segala penjuru oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba di depan kami semua muncul pusaran angin dengan bulu-bulu bangau putih yang mengitarinya. Pusaran angin itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di gantikan dengan sosok seorang pria yang berusia empat puluhan dengan janggut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian warna hijau muda yang di kombinasi dengan mantel lengan panjang yang di setiap sisi atas lengannya memiliki lambang Yin Yang, dan kipas bulu bangau putih yang ada di tangan kanan yang di letakan di dada sebelah kirinya. Pria itu membungkuk hormat kepada kami sebentar lalu menatap ayahku

" Kurama-sama, apa yang di bilang Isobu-sama itu benar?" tanya pria itu tenang. Ayahku yang mendengar pertanyaan pria itu mengangguk mengiyakannya. Pria itu kemudian berpikir sebentar kemudian membuka suara lagi

" Kurama-sama, sekarang mereka yang mendapat perintah anda sedang pergi mengawasi ke segala penjuru. Hamba harap anda tidak panik dan juga bersikap biasa seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa." saran pria itu

" Tapi Zhuge Liang, keadaan ini sekarang sedang krisis dan juga kita tidak mengetahui kapan penyerangan itu terjadi." kata ayahku membuat pria yang bernama Zhuge Liang menatap ayahku kemudian tersenyum

" Aku sudah tahu kapan penyerangan itu akan terjadi, Kurama-sama. Dan kalau prediksiku benar, mereka akan menyerang saat puncak ujian ini berlangsung, yang artinya seluruh penduduk ada di arena penonton dan juga hampir semua ninja Konoha mengurangi pengawasan desa karena penduduk menyaksikan pertandingan ujian chuunin akhir." jelas paman Zhuge Liang tenang membuat kami semua tersentak kaget

" Jadi maksudmu, mereka akan memporak-porakan permukiman penduduk dengan segala fasilitas di desa ini dan membunuh shinobi yang ada di desa ini?" tanya ayahku pelan di di jawab anggukan oleh paman Zhige Liang. Ayahku yang mendengar berpikir sebentar kemudian nyengir.

" Aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini dan dalang itu pasti balas dendam dengan 'sesuatu' yang ada di desa ini." kata ayahku membuat aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai bingung. Paman Zhuge Liang yang mendengar cuma tersenyum

" Anda akhirnya menyadarinya, Kurama-sama. Dan pasti dia juga akan menyamar masuk ke desa ini." kata paman Zhuge Liang membuat ayahku mengangguk.

" Zhuge Liang, kalau Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki dan Lu Xun sudah kembali ke mansion, bilang kepada mereka agar tidak usah ikut serta mengawasi seluruh penjuru desa ini, biarkan ninja klan kita yang mengawasi tindak tanduk musuh, aku membutuhkan mereka di 'pesta utama' nanti." kata ayahku nyengir dan di jawab anggukan oleh paman Zhuge Liang

" Mereka ingin melihat ujian keponakan-keponakan tersayangnya ini, jadi tidak salah aku membutuhkan mereka di 'pesta utama' nanti. Aku beberapa hari kedepan akan melapor ke Hokage setelah aku mengetahui desa-desa mana saja yang terlibat dan juga jumlah pasukan yang mereka kerahkan. Kamu bisa kembali lagi Zhuge Liang, terima kasih sudah membantuku." kata ayahku tulus yang di jawab senyuman oleh paman Zhuge Liang

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kurama-sama." pamit paman Zhuge Liang lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin dengan bulu-bulu bangau yang ada di sisinya. Aku masih bingung dengan pembicaraan antara ayahku dan juga paman Zhuge Liang. Aku lalu menatap ayahku yang teryata menyengir ketika sudah mengetahui dalang dari perang ini. Kami lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju akademik

" Tou-chan sudah tahu siapa pemimpin yang akan meyerang desa kita?" tanyaku melirik ayahku. Ayahku yang mendengar menatapku kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum

" Tou-chan sudah tahu dan semua prediksi paman Zhuge Liang selalu tidak pernah meleset. Menurut informasi yang kita dapat dari Gaara, mereka akan menyerang dari seluruh penjuru bukan? Dan untuk menyerang di seluruh penjuruh, pasti seluruh penduduk sudah tidak ada ada di permukiman lagi. Para penduduk kalau sudah di puncak ujian, pasti ingin menonton pertandingan tersebut, bukan? Jadi, mereka akan memporak-porakan desa dan juga korban jiwa dari penduduk kemungkinan kecil dan yang mereka incar sebenarnya adalah para ninja desa Konoha." jelas ayahku membuat kami berempat kaget

" Tapi, kenapa shinobi Konoha yang di incar?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Shinobi bisa kita anggap tameng dan juga senjata di desa kita, kalau shinobi Konoha banyak memakan korban jiwa, otomatis senjata dan tameng kita berkurang dan membuat desa lain pasti ingin menguasai desa ini. Maka dari itu, Tou-chan meminta Paman Zhuge Liang agar Paman Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki tidak perlu ikut mengawasi seluruh penjuru luar desa dan inti dari penyerangan ini adalah mereka cuma mengurangi jumlah shinobi Konoha, dan akan melakukan serangan ke dua untuk menguasai desa ini." jelas ayahku membuat kami syok

" Licik sekali pemimpinnya itu, kalau ketemu nanti akan aku goreng dia hidup-hidup." geram Sima Zhao membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Karena kita sudah mengetahui inti dari penyerangan ini, tou-chan jadi bisa sedikit bernafas lega, tinggal menunggu informasi dari Gaara desa mana saja yang berpartisipasi dalam penyerangan ini dan juga jumlah shinobi yang mereka kerahkan. Kalian fokus saja dengan ujian ini, jangan banyak memikirkan masalah itu, Tou-chan tidak mau kalian karena banyak pikiran malah tidak lulus." kata ayahku dan di jawab anggukan oleh kami berempat

" Dan satu lagi, tou-chan punya misi khusus untuk kalian." kata ayahku tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menatap kami berempat membuat aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai menatap ayahku serius.

" Karena sekarang situasi desa kita dalam keadaan genting, tou-chan mau kalian bisa melindungi teman-teman kalian dari serangan musuh dan juga, kalau sampai harus adu fisik, bunuhlah shinobi musuh yang mencoba membunuh teman-teman kalian." kata ayahku serius kepada kami. Aku melihat Sima Zhao langsung menyerngir iblis, lalu Zhen Ji yang tertwa lembut tapi suara tawanya seperti melodi kematian juga Xing Cai yang memasang muka datar. Aku tahu sekarang desa ini dalam keadaan kritis, pasti akan terjadi kontak fisik. Membunuh atau di bunuh, itulah teori paman Aizen tentang dunia shinobi ini. Aku menundukan wajahku sebentar lalu menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkan dengan perlahan. Aku lalu menatap semua temanku dan juga sepupuku satu-per satu dan bisa kau lihat di mata mereka ada api yang membara luar biasa. Aku lalu menatap ayahku yang juga menatapku ingin mendengar keputusanku. Aku, Fujimato Naruto, ketua team 14, sekarang mendapatkan misi rahasia yang bisa di bilang rank S dari ayahku sendiri, membunuh shinobi yang yang akan membunuh murid-murid akademik dan juga melindungi mereka dari sasaran shinobi musuh.

" Kami akan melakukannya Tou-chan." kataku akhirnya dan aku melihat ayahku tersenyum lembut kemudian memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang terlindungi armor emas itu

" Tou-chan tahu kamu tidak suka dengan kekerasan, tapi kita sudah pernah menghadapi yang seperti ini, bukan?" tanya ayahku lembut dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan

" Lakukanlah yang terbaik, putraku dan juga lindungilah teman-temanmu terutama Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji. Mereka bertiga memang berbakat, tapi kita tidak tahu musuh apa yang akan di hadapi mereka nanti." kata beliau.

" Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik tou-chan. Demi desa ini, demi teman-temanku dan juga nama klan Fujimato, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." kataku mantap lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mata ruby ayahku serius

" Bukan cuma kamu sendiri yang akan berkerja saja, Naruto, tapi kami akan selalu setia di depanmu melawan mereka." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku memalingkan wajahku menatap sahabatku yang tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

" Ya Naru-kun, kamu sudah sering melawan musuh sendirian dan walaupun terpaksa, kamu melakukannya untuk melindungi kami. Kami berlatih selama ini supaya tidak selalu merepotkanmu dan sekarang, biarkan kami membantumu, melawan mereka semua di sisimu, Naru-kun." kata Zhen Ji tulus

" Aku juga tidak akan membebanimu, oni-chan, aku sudah berlatih keras dengan tou-chan dan aku akan membantumu." kata Xing Cai serius. Aku menatap mereka satu per satu kemudian tersenyum kepada mereka

" Ya aku tahu, aku tidak akan bekerja sendiri lagi. Kita akan berusaha melindungi teman-teman kita. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, terima kasih." kataku tulus, SIma Zhao maju mendekat menatapku lekat-lekat lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit

" Itu sebabnya kami di sini untuk melindungimu, My Lord, tampa anda dan Lord Kurama menolong kami, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya." kata Sima Zhao dengan kata formal dan hormat kepadaku. Aku yang mendengar memegang kedua bahunya, membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatapku yang menatapnya lekat-lekat

" Kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku dan juga kesatria terbaikku. Kita akan bekerja sama menghadapi rintangan untuk mengapai bintang pertama kita, Sima Zhao." kataku dan di jawab anggukan olehnya

" As you wish, My Lord." katanya hormat. Ayahku yang mendengar interaksi kami lalu mendekat, memegang pundakku dan pundak sahabatku, menatap kami bergantian

" Bintang pertama sudah di depan mata, tapi untuk mencapainya, kita harus menghadapi rintangan yang sudah menanti di depan." kata ayahku membuat kami mengangguk

" Rintangan seperti apapu akan kami hadapi untuk meraih bintang yang sudah ada di depan kita." kataku serius, ayahku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku pelan.

" Kita lupakan masalah ini dulu sementara, ada yang harus kalian hadapi dulu sekarang. Ayo kita ke akademik, sebentar lagi ujian chuuin pertama akan di mulai, ayo bergegas." kata ayahku, kami berempat mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke akademik

.

.

.

.

Akademik Ninja Konohagakure

.

.

.

.

Gaara POV

.

.

.

Perasaan ini, perasaan yang belum perna ada sebelumnya diriku. Hangat, damai, tenang, aku merasakan perasaan itu setelah menemui pria yang bernama Fujimato Kurama tersebut. Wajahnya yang begitu rupawan nan damai, senyumannya yang hangat dan mata rubynya yang memancarkan kepedulian, aku belum perna bertemu dengan orang seperti dia. Fujimato Naruto, putra pria itu begitu bersahabat juga tulus, dia juga tidak takut padaku yang aneh dengan pasir-pasir yang mengelilingiku. Fujimato Kurama, Fujimato Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai juga Fujimato Isobu, aku tidak perna bertemu orang seperti mereka yang benar-benar baik, peduli, tulus, hangat, selama ini orang-orang di sekelilingku selalu bersandiwara kadang membuatku muak melihat tingkah mereka. Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada orang yang benar-benar tulus, peduli juga lembut seperti mereka. Aku lalu melirik ke jendela, sedikit kaget melihat orang yang tadi kami temui masuk ke akademik ini sambil canda tawa. Tawa mereka semua yang begitu indah, membuat hatiku sedikit bergetar. Aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka, berinteraksi dengan mereka, juga mengenal mereka lebih jauh, tapi aku akan membuat curiga shinobi-shinobi desaku dan juga alliansi kami yang akan menyerang desa ini. Aku begitu marah, entah kenapa setelah bertemu mereka, hatiku begitu damai dan benci dengan pemimpin desaku sendiri, ayahku yang akan menyerang desa orang itu.

Aku melihat keempat anak itu pamit dengan pria yang aku ketahu ayah Naruto dan mendengar ayahnya memberi mereka semangat. Aku iri, aku iri sekali karena di keluargaku tidak ada yang mengantarku ke akademik, tidak ada yang menemaniku, tidak ada juga kalimat penyemangat yang di berikan ayahku kepadaku. Aku selalu sendirian, diasngkan dan juga di abaikan oleh ayahku cuma karena ada monster di dalam tubuhku. Penduduk desaku juga membenciku, menguciliku, mengataiku monster. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang iu melihat ke arahku dan itu membuat aku sedikit terkejut. Aku melihat, ketiga saudaranya juga melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum kecil di berikan kepadaku. Aku kaget karena mereka tersenyum kepadaku dan membuat hatiku yang kosong sedikit terisi oleh mereka. Aku membalas senyum kecil kepada mereka dan aku melihat mereka berempat melangkah masuk ke akademik.

**' Gaara'** kata sebuah suara di pikiranku, membuatku sedikit kaget

' Ibu?' balasku

**' Apa barusan kamu bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut orange dengan matanya berwarna ruby?'** tanya suara itu membuat aku membelalakan mata

' Iya ibu.' jujurku

**' Dia orang yang baik bukan?'** tanya suara itu lembut. Aku yang mendengar tersenyum simpul

' Ya, día orang yang baik dan juga di dalam dirinya tidak ada sandiwara. Dia begitu peduli padaku.' lirihku

**' Jangan sedih, dia pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi.'** kata suara itu membuat aku kaget

' Benarkah?' tanyaku tidak yakin

**' Ya, ibu yakin dia pasti akan menemuimu lagi.'** kata ibuku membuat aku sedikit terisak

**' Apa dia ada minta tolong sesuatu darimu, Gaara?'** tanya ibuku

' Ya, día minta aku untuk mencari data desa mana saja yang akan menyerang Konoha dan juga jumlah shinobi yang di pergerakan.' kataku

**' Begitu!? Ibu harap kamu bisa menolong pria itu, Gaara. Dia akan menjadi penyelamatmu dari orang-orang yang suka menghinamu, mengucilimu, juga orang yang berusaha membunuhmu.'** kata Ibu membuat aku kaget. Penyelamatku? Aku lalu mengingat wajah pria itu yang begitu wibawa, tegas, lembut, juga berkharisma. Penyelamatku? Dia akan menyelamatkanku? Dan juga anaknya pasti akan berteman denganku bukan, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang menjauhiku? Aku merasakan desaran yang hebat di hatiku. Penyelamatku?

' I-i-bu t-ti-d-dak b-be-r-can-d-da?' tanyaku tergagap-gagap

**' Ibu tidak bohong anakku. Pria itu akan menyelamatkanmu dari semua kekosongan, kehampaan, kesendirian, kesedihan yang sudah kamu alami selama ini. Dia merupakan pria yang baik anakku, bantulah dia karena dia mempercayaimu untuk melakukannya.'** kata ibuku lembut, membuatku menarik kedua sudut bibirku ke atas

' Aku akan mendengar nasehatmu ibu.' kataku mantap, lalu akupun pergi untuk mencari semua data yang di perlukan pria baik itu. Aku lalu menghampiri kedua saudaraku, menatap mereka bergantian

" Kita akan membantu dia." kataku langsung membuat kedua saudaraku tersenyum simpul

" Itulah jawaban yang aku tunggu darimu, adikku bodoh." kata kakakku yang aku balas senyum kecil. Kami bertiga pergi, mencari semua informasi yang bisa kami dapat tentang perang ini untuk membantu pria yang bernama Fujimato Kurama dan juga anaknya Fujimato Naruto

.

.

.

End Gaara POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Kami berempat melangkah masuk ke dalam akademik, setelah sebelumnya pamit dengan ayahku. Tadi aku sempat melihat Gaara yang menatap kami dari jendela kaca lantai dua. Aku memberikan senyum kepadanya dan melihat dia terkejut, yang tidak lama kemudian membalas senyumanku walaupun kecil. Seperti biasa, kami selalu di lirik-lirik kunoichi dan juga ninja yang berpapasan dengan kami. Aku melihat Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji berlari menghampiri kami. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat temanku yang sekarang bisa di bilang saudara, karena mereka bertiga tidak mau lepas dari kami

" Naruto, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Shikamaru ngos-ngosan kepadaku. Aku yang melihat cuma terkekeh begitupula Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji yang ngos-ngosan

" Kami baik, Shika, kalau kalian sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku, Shikamaru menatapku tersenyum kecil

" Seperti yang kamu lihat." katanya membuat aku terkekeh.

" Zhen Ji-chan, biarpun sudah ujian masih menggunakan dress cantiknya. Apa tidak takut rusak?" tanya Ino bingung melihat Zhen Ji yang mengenakan dress ungu di kombinasi biru muda itu, membuat yang bersangkutan terkikik geli.

" Kalau ada yang berani merusak dress cantikku, aku akan menyiksa mereka seperti di neraka." jawab Zhen Ji dengan nada horror membuat kami semua tertawa.

" Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama setelah ini. Aku harap kita bisa lulus di ujian pertama." kata Shikamaru

" Tenang saja, kita pasti lulus kok, asal kita memahami maksud dari ujian yang di berikan sensei kita." kata Sima Zhao. Ino lalu menatap Xing Cai yang diam saja

" Xing Cai-cai, kamu tidak ikut ngobrol?" tanya Ino membuat Xing Cai tersentak kecil kemudian menunduk malu.

" Xing Cai gadis pemalu, makanya dia lebih banyak diam daripada bicara." kataku membuat Ino mangut-mangut

" Sama seperti Chou Ji, yang dia tahu hanya makan terus. Tidak peduli di manapun, mulutnya selalu 'olahraga'." kata Ino sambil menatap Chou Ji yang sedang asik ngemil membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya.

" Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi ujian sudah mau di mulai." kataku. Kami lalu berjalan di lorong akademik. Shinobi-shinobi muda dari desa lain juga menatap ke arah kami dengan kagum juga muka mereka memerah. Kami semua cuek, terutama aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, karena pasti yang di tatap kami berempat membuat mereka seperti itu. Tiba-tiba di depan kami, tiga orang yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin aku temui berdiri menatap kami dingin. Aku langsung berhenti, begitupula Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji yang langsung diam menatap tiga orang tersebut. Orang yang berambut pantat ayam itu melangkah maju sedikit dan aku melihat, seluruh tubuhnya masih ada bekas luka pertarungan waktu lalu, begitu pula yang berambut berantakan itu. Udara di sekitar lorong itu turun membuat shinobi-shinobi muda yang ada di situ melirik-lirik. Gadis yang bersama pemuda berambut pantat ayam juga berantakan itu menatap was-was ke arah kami melihat temannya mendekat ke arahku. Pemuda emo itu berdiri beberapa meter di depanku dengan wajah dingin terkesan remeh

" Aku dengar, kalian sudah mendirikan klan baru?" tanya pemuda pantat ayam a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke kepadaku

" Ya." jawabku datar membuat dia mengeram marah. Sima Zhao yang ada di sampingku maju bermaksud menghajar Sasuke langsung aku tahan karena terlalu banyak saksi

" Klan lemah seperti itu kenapa bisa di terima oleh Hokage padahal anggotanya cuma sampah." kata Sasuke sinis. Aku masih menatap datar ke arahnya

" Kalau memang klan kami sampah, kenapa lima hari yang lalu kamu terluka parah dan pingsan melawan kami tidak sampai dua menit?" tanyaku mencemoh membuat semua orang yang mendengar terbelalak kaget. Sasuke mengeram marah mendengar cemohanku

" Klan kalian cuma bisa bermain barbie dan memasak saja, cuma melawan kami sudah K.O dan di larikan ke rumah sakit. Kalau mau mengejek klan orang, lihat-lihat dulu siap yang kamu ejek, banci." kata Sima Zhao sinis membuat Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatku. Sasuke menatap galak ke arah kami, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi yang sedang di alaminya itu.

" Sebaiknya kamu menyingkir banci, kamu menghalangi jalan kami." kataku dingin membuat semua sahabatku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena untuk pertama kalinya aku, Fujimato Naruto yang terkenal bisa mengendalikan emosi, tenang dan juga ramah telah menghina orang, terutama orang yang ada di depanku ini.

" Kau…." geram Sasuke lalu mengarahkan tinjunya ke mukaku, tapi dengan cepat Sima Zhao menangkap pergelangan tangannya membuat Sasuke menatap sahabatku yang sedang menyengir

" Kau masih belum puas setelah aku kasih pelajaran hmm? Bagaimana kalau begini!?" sengiran Sima Zhao semakin lebar kemudian tiba-tiba tangannya yang menahan tinjuan Sasuke keluar kilatan-kilatan petir. Sasuke terkejut melihat tangan sahabatku bisa mengeluarkan petir di tangannya, begitupula Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji juga semua saksi yang melihat hal tersebut

" ARGHHHHHHH!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman sahabatku. Sima Zhao nyengir lebar, dengan sengaja mencengkram lebih kuat dan kilatan-kilatan petir di lengannya juga semakin liar.

" Sudah, Sima Zhao." kataku membuat Sima Zhao menghentakan lengannya dengan kuat membuat bungsu Uchiha itu terjatuh ke tanah memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terkena sengatan petir sahabatku itu. Pemuda berambut berantakan dan gadis berambut pink itu mendekati Sasuke yang berkeringat dingin juga mukanya pucat seperti mayat tidak berdaya. Aku melirik ke pergelangan tangannya dan menangkap warna biru yang menjalar sampai di sikunya.

" Aku sudah baik hati meminta kamu untuk menyingkir, tapi kamu masih keras kepala tidak mau menyingkir juga." kataku melirik ke Sasuke yang nafasnya pendek juga putus-putus " Jangan beranggapan kalau kamu seorang Uchiha semua orang akan tunduk kepadamu. Di dunia ini, nama klan tidak di takuti biarpun klanmu merupakan klan tertua ataupun elit di Konoha, tapi kalau kamu sendiri seperti ini….." jedaku menatap Sasuke dan pria berambut berantakan itu dengan dingin

" Sama saja kamu mempermalukan nama klanmu sendiri." kataku kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hampir kritis.

" Banci yang mencoba menjadi lelaki sejati, huh? Sebaiknya kamu potong saja 'barang berhargamu' itu, percuma seorang pria tapi tingkahnya layaknya banci rendahan berkeliaran di desa ini. Orang yang merasa dunia ada di bawah kakinya dan juga merasa kalau dirinya raja!? Mimpi saja kamu banci." sinis Sima Zhao kemudian menyusulku diikuti Shikamaru yang geleng-geleng kepala, Zhen Ji yang cuek, Xing Cai yang pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa juga Chou Ji yang dengan santai mengunyah keripiknya. Ino menatap dingin ke arah team Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri

" Sebaiknya kalian jangan macam-macam dengan Naruto-kun juga Zhao-kun, Sasuke, Saro. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian berdua akan menerima hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dari mereka berdua. Jangan menganggap kalau kalian sebagai Uchiha, kalian berdua bisa seenaknya saja berkuasa di sini." kata Ino dingin lalu menyusul kami yang sudah lumayan jauh meninggalkan dirinya. Kami semua akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan semua shinobi-shinobi muda yang terkejut juga takut melihat kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya tiba di ruangan dimana kami akan menyelenggarakan ujian chuunin tahap pertama. Aku duduk di kursiku yang sudah di tentukan panitia, kemudian melihat teman-temanku menyusul masuk. Mereka lalu duduk berdekatan denganku, kemudian menatap diriku dengan sedikit cemas atas insiden tadi

" Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

" Banci itu teryata masih belum jera di buat babak belur waktu itu. Apa harus aku bikin mati baru berhenti menyombongkan klannya!?" geram Sima Zhao. Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap teman-temanku

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." kataku tersenyum kecil dan aku mendengar mereka mengeluarkan hembusan nafas lega

" Aku sudah memperingati Sasuke juga Saro untuk tidak mengganguk kalian lagi Naruto-kun, Zhao-kun." kata Ino membuat aku juga Sima Zhao menyerit bingung

" Memperingatinya bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung

" Aku bilang jangan cari gara-gara dengan kalian berdua atau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." kata Ino santai membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Bergaul dengan kami kamu jadi sedikit berani nee, Ino-chan." godaku membuat muka Ino memerah malu dan kami tertawa lagi.

" Tapi Ino-chan ada perkembangan loh setelah latihan denganku juga Xing Cai." kata Zhen Ji dan di jawab anggukan kami

" Ya itu bagus, jadi kamu tidak terlalu perlu fokus jutsu klan kamu Ino, apalagi kamu sedikit berlatih Kenjutsu dengan Zhen Ji-chan, tapi kamu sudah lumayan bisa menggunakan pedang juga kipas, itu sudah cukup." kataku tulus membuat Ino malu

" A-rri-ga-tou." kata Ino gugup.

" Zhen Ji-chan pasti melatihmu tampa istirahat, aku sudah bisa membayangkannya." tawa Sima Zhao membuat Zhen Ji terkikik-kikik

" Shikamaru juga sudan bisa menggunakan _double stick, _walaupun kadang mengenai kepalanya, tapi sudah lumayan untuk pemula." kataku membuat Shikamaru tersipu.

" Tapi ada yang membuat aku penasaran." kata Shikamaru membuat aku mengangkat kedua alisku

" Tadi, Sima Zhao bisa mengeluarkan petir di tangannya. Aku tahu kalian memang bisa menggunakan jutsu tampa segel tangan dan mengontrolnya sesuka hati, tapi apa semua elemen kalian bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Shikamaru membuat aku tersenyum

" Sima Zhao cuma bisa mengeluarkan dua elemen sesuka hati yaitu **Suiton **dan **Raiton,** Zhen Ji **Fuuton **dan **Katon,** lalu Xing Cai **Suiton **dan **Fuuton.**" kataku membuat Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji bingung, menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa melihat muka mereka yang lucu itu

" Kami memiliki teknik-teknik tersendiri bisa membuat ninjutsu element keluar sendirinya, bisa di bilang sistem cakra kami sangat bagus." jelasku yang di jawab 'Oh' oleh mereka bertiga

" Kalian pasti akan lulus dengan mudah di ujian ini. Kalian berempat sudah hebat, cerdas dan lagi semua yang di pelajari di akademik, kalian hafal di luar otak. Hah~." keluh Ino membuat aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai terkekeh.

" Makanya belajar dengan rajin dan juga berlatih dengan keras." kata Zhen Ji menjawab keluhan Ino yang di balas kekehan lemah gadis Yamanaka itu.

Shinobi-shinobi muda lainnya sudah masuk ke kelas yang kami tempati. Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji pamit kepada kami lalu menuju bangku mereka bertiga. Aku melihat team tujuh memasuki ruang ujian. Sasuke masih di bopong oleh saudaranya, tangannya juga masih membiru karena effec dari petir yang di keluarkan Sima Zhao. Sasuke memberikan _deathglare _kepadaku yang aku balas dengan muka datarku, aku juga melihat Sakura menatap cemas pada siluman Uchiha itu. Lalu gilirang Gaara, Temari juga Kankuro masuk ke dalam ruang ujian juga. Mereka bertiga menatapku, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah kami, kami juga membalas senyum kepada mereka. Semua shinobi-shinobi muda sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, menunggu panitia ujian yang akan mengetes kami.

Tiba-tiba di depan kami keluar asap putih yang begitu banyak membuat seisi ruangan kaget. Asap putih itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, digantikan shinobi yang mengenakan seragam abu-abu dan ungu tua. Pemimpin shinobi itu mengenakan jas berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, seragamnya berwarna ungu tua dengan muka yang terkesan garang yang memiliki bekas sayatan senjata tajam. Pemimpin mereka menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan dingin

" Namaku Morino Ibiki. Aku adalah panitia ujian pertama ini. Ujian pertama yang akan kalian hadapi adalah ujian tertulis, yang berarti menggunakan wawasan kalian tentang dunia shinobi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tertulis di lembar essay yang akan kami berikan." kata Ibiki-sensei lalu meminta shinobi yang mengikutinya itu membagikan lembar-lembar essay kepada kami semua. Saat aku mendapatkan lembar essaynya, aku menyerit bingung melihat soal yang tertulis di sana.

' Inikan soal yang seharusnya tingkat Chuunin yang mengerjakannya? Apa ujian ini tidak salah mengingat seharusnya soal yang tercantum harusnya tingkat genin.' batinku bingung, lalu aku menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, aku melihat raut muka semua orang seperti terkena sembeli akut atau diare setelah menerima lembaran essay itu.

" Kalian memiliki waktu dua jam untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut. Perlu kalian ketahui, kami tidak akan segan-segan mengusir kalian jika kalian semua ketahuan menyontek jawaban orang lain. Umpamanya salah satu anggota team kalian ketahuan menyontek oleh kami, maka team yang satu anggota dengannya akan langsung saya diskualifikasi dan gagal dalam ujian ini." kata Ibiki-sensei dengan tampang remeh. Aku melirik ke arah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang teryata mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan ujian ini

' Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti maksud dari ujian ini. Mencoba menakut-nakuti dan juga mencoba membodohi seorang Fujimato? Oh Ibiki-sensei, anda tidak bisa membodohiku.' batinku geli

" Baiklah, saya menyatakan ujian tahap pertama dimulai." kata Ibiki-sensei lalu semua sensei yang ada di depan mengambil tempat di samping kiri dan kanan di ruangan ini. Aku melirik ke tiga sahabatku, lalu mereka mengangguk pelan. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada juga kedua mataku di pejam, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan sandiwara ini.

.

.

.

.

Ibiki POV

.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah-wajah menyedihkan yang terpampang jelas para peserta ujian tahun ini. Tahun ini pasti akan banyak yang tidak lulus di tahap pertama pikirku, mataku menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning terang panjang, mengenakan armor berwarna putih dengan pakaian khusus warna hitan yang teryata melipat kedua tangannya juga memejamkan matanya. Aku bingung kenapa dia begitu tenang dan juga terkesan tidak peduli dengan ujian yang sedang di hadapinya itu. Lalu tiga orang yang ada di samping kanannya, yang merupakan anggota teamnya, mengerjakan soal mereka dengan tenang. Aku melihat seorang ninja yang teryata sudah menyontek lebih dari lima kali, lalu aku mengeluarkan kunaiku, dengan cepat aku melempar ke arah mejanya

**TAP!**

Semua peserta begitu terkejut, terutama ninja yang aku lempari kunai di mejanya itu. Aku melihat wajahnya langsung pucat juga keringat dingin keluar di pelipisnya

" Kau dan teammu keluar!" seruku langsung membuat ninja itu terlonjak kaget, begitu pula anggota teamnya. Dengan lesu, mereka bertiga lalu bangkit kemudian keluar dari ruang ujian, yang bisa aku dengar di balik pintu, anggotanya memaki ninja itu. Aku menyapu pandangangu ke seluruh ruangan teryata sudah ada yang menggunakan keahlian mereka untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Rookie of The Year tahun ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Saro menggunakan Sharingan, dojutsu khas klan Uchiha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari orang lain, lalu Hyuuga Neji, si jenius dari klan Hyuuga menggunakan Byakugan. Oh, ninja dari Sunagakure yang membawa gentong itu tidak buruk pikirku. Dia menggunakan pasirnya untuk membuat mata targenya perih kemudian mata ketiganya mencontek jawaban targetnya. Aku lalu melirik ke anak berambut pirang panjang itu. Dia masih belum juga menjawab soalnya dan masih menutup kedua matanya membuatku heran kenapa dia begitu tenang, padahal yang lainnya begitu keras untuk lulus di ujian ini

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam ujian berlangsung juga banyak peserta ujian yang gugur karena ketahuan menyontek. Aku menghitung dalam hati dan tersisa 21 team yang masih bertahan di ruangan ini. Shikamaru Nara yang biasanya tidur di kelas, sekarang terjaga selama ujian langsung juga mukanya serius mengisi soal ujian ini. Anak dari hairless Yamanaka juga terlihat serius, gadis yang biasanya berisik juga mencuri perhatian duo Uchiha tumben-tumbennya mengerjakannya dengan keras.

' Sepertinya persaingannya semakin ketat, aku tidak sabar siapa yang lulus dari ujian ini.' batinku

Aku begitu geram melihat anak berambut pirang yang masih diam karena sedikitpun dia tidak mengerjakan lembar soalnya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan anak itu dan apa rencananya padahal dia sudah membuang banyak waktu. Aku melirik jam yang ada di depanku, sisa dua puluh menit lagi.

" Waktu kalian tinggal dua puluh menit lagi." seruku membuat semua shinobi-shinobi muda itu terlonjak kaget. Aku nyengir melihat mereka semua kalang kabut juga syok karena sisa waktu yang mendesak. Aku lalu menatap di mana anak berambut pirang itu duduk dan terkejut melihat rekan teamnya berambut coklat muda menyengir ke arahku. Aku bingung lalu melihat ke pemuda pirang itu yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya menampakan warna matanya yang biru samudra itu lalu bibirnya nyengir penuh kemenangan ke arahku.

**BRAKK!**

.

.

.

End Ibiki POV

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

**BRAKK!**

Aku mengebrak mejaku cukup keras membuat semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan berhenti seketika. Aku bisa merasakan semua mata menatapku dan itu membuat sengiranku semakin lebar. Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku, Sima Zhao yang teryata menyengir ke arahku lalu aku menatap Ibiki-sensei yang sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuanku.

" Hentikan semua sandiwara ini, Ibiki-sensei." kataku membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. Ibiki-sensei sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapanku, dengan cepat beliau memasang muka datarnya lagi

" Maksudmu apa, em…" putus Ibiki-sensei

" Fujimato Naruto, namaku Ibiki-sensei." kataku dan aku lihat matanya langsung terbelalak dan itu membuat aku semakin nyengir lebar. Ibiki-sensei laangsung kembali menatap datar kearahku

" Maksudmu apa, Naruto?" tanya Ibiki-sensei sekali lagi kepadaku.

" Jangan bodah sensei, anda pikir saya tidak tahu maksud dari ujian ini?" kataku sarkastis membuat Ibiki-sensei terkejut. Aku mendengar Sima Zhao terkekeh mirip suara iblis ketika mendengar nada suaraku

" Maksudmu apa hah!?" marah Ibiki-sensei membuat aku semakin nyengir.

" Sebenarnya, ujian ini cuma permainan anda bukan, Ibiki-sensei?" tanyaku membuat Ibiki-sensei terkejut

" Sima Zhao, kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu jelaskan, bukan?" tanyaku kepada sahabatku yang di jawab dengan kekehan renyah

" Anda ingat dengan kalimat pembukaan anda tadi, sensei?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Ibiki-sensei membatu

" Maksudmu kalimat ' aku tidak akan segan-segan akan mengusir kalian jika kalian semua ketahuan menyontek' ?" tanya gadis berambut musim semi itu membuat Sima Zhao menyengir lebar

" Tepat sekali, itu sama saja dengan **aku tidak akan segan-segan akan mengusir kalian jika kalian semua menyontek**, seorang Jounin khusus tidak mungkin mengucapkan kesalahan kata ataupun kalimat karena sebelumnya kalian sudah dapat pelatihan mental, bukan?" tanya Sima Zhao nyengir membuat Ibiki-sensei menatap tidak percaya kepada sahabatku

" Kalian sebenarnya memperbolehkan kami menyontek asal tidak di ketahui oleh kalian, karena soal yang kalian berikan kepada kami seharusnya tingkat Chuunin yang mengisinya bukan tingkat Genin. Dengan kata lain, anda hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh kami menganalisa dan membaca situasi. Jadi secara keseluruhan, untuk mencapai kesuksesan di ujian ini adalah peraturan yang anda buat tadi, bukan begitu, Ibiki-sensei?" kataku nyengir lebar kemudian menatap sahabatku yang memberikan tos kearahku

_Skak Mat!_

Aku melihat Ibiki-sensei membatu, kemudian menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan terakhirku. Aku mendudukan diriku dengan nyaman sambil menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Ibiki-sensei. Aku melihat tubuh Ibiki-sensei bergetar seperti menahan emosi yang di landanya

" Heh.. Heh… Heh…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Ibiki-sensei membuat semua orang langsung terkejut menatapnya. Setelah tawanya redam, Ibiki-sensei lalu menatapku dan juga Sima Zhao bergantian

" Kalian berdua teryata sudah menyadari ujian ini rupanya, kemampuan berpikir kalian berdua bahkan melebihi seorang Nara sekalipun. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengisi lembar jawabanmu sedangkan aku melihat rekanmu mengisinya?" tanya Ibiki-sensei membuat kami berdua nyengir

" Aku bosan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang di kerjakan, jadi aku isi saja untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku daripada aku duduk bengong, bukan?" kata Sima Zhao membuat aku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai tertawa. Ibiki-sensei lalu menatapku

" Dan kau apa alasanmu?" tanya Ibiki-sensei

" Aku tidak ada niat mengisinya karena sudah mengetahui inti dari ujian ini." kataku membuat Ibiki-sensei tertawa

" Kalian berdua teryata sudah maju duluan di antar ninja-ninja yang ada di ruangan ini." kata Ibiki-sensei membuat aku dan Sima Zhao nyengir. Ibiki-sensei lalu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan

" Ujian Chuunin tahap pertama saya nyatakan…" putus Ibiki-sensei membuat aku juga Sima Zhao semakin melebarkan sengiran kami

" LULUS!" tegas Ibiki-sensei lalu suasana di ruangan langsung sunyi. Aku dan Sima Zhao terkekeh renyah mendengar peryataan Ibiki-sensei yang meluluskan kami begitu saja

" Jadi, ini semua cuma permainan anda!?" tanya seseorang tidak percaya. Ibiki-sensei yang mendengar cuma bisa tertawa

" Ya, sebenarnya aku cuma ingin mengetes mental kalian semua dan melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian mencerna perkataanku, tapi teryata cuma dua orang yang berhasil mencerna dengan baik." kata Ibiki-sensei

" Empat orang sensei tepatnya, satu rekanku lagi dan juga sepupuku." koreksiku membuat Ibiki-sensei menatapku langsung tertawa

" Jadi anggota klan Fujimato yang sudah tahu maksud ujian ini dari awal? Tidak heran, karena ketuanya juga sangat jenius." tawa Ibiki sensei membuat aku, Sima Zheo, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai tertawa

" Klan kami teryata sudah seterkenal itu ya." kataku membuat Ibiki-sensei mengangguk

" Setiap hari, shinobi-shinobi Konoha juga para penduduknya selalu membicarakannya, apalagi Kurama-taichou merupakan salah satu ninja terbaik juga genius melebihi seorang Nara sekalipun. Dan lagi semua shinobi juga penduduk di desa ini mengidolai beliau yang berkarisma, sopan juga tegas" jelas Ibiki-sensei

" Fujimato Kurama adalah tou-chanku, Ibiki-sensei." kataku membuat Ibiki-sensei terbelalak kaget lalu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Pantas saja, aku tidak heran karena kamu dengan mudah mengetahui maksud ujian ini, teryata kamu anak dari Kurama-taichou." kata Ibiki-sensei di sela-sela tawanya.

" Baiklah, kalian semua sudah saya nyatakan lulus dan sekrang kalian boleh pergi menghadapi ujian tahap kedua." kata Ibiki-sensei lalu muncul kumpulan asap lagi yang kemudian membuat Ibiki-sensei juga Jounin yang mengawas hilang. Aku lalu menatap Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai, kemudian aku langsung terkekeh

" Aku tadi terlalu berlebihan ya?" tanyaku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa juga Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai terkikik geli

" Nii-chan keren, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku terkejut cuma kena gerbakan meja tadi." kikik Xing Cai membuat aku tertawa

" Kamu memang selalu membuat kejutan saja Naruto, tidak heran Bibi Reika kadang terkejut dengan ulahmu." tawa Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Kamu teryata sudah mengetahui sejak awal, Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku, otomatis aku membalikan tubuhku menatap Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji yang berdiri di depanku. Aku yang mendengar cuma tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

" Ya begitulah, saat lembar soal di bagikan, aku melihat soal itu seharusnya di kerjakan tingkat chuunin yang akan naik genin. Kemudian saat aku mendengar peraturan yang di keluarkan Ibiki-sensei, aku langsung tahu, kalau ujian ini sebenarnya cuma mengetes mental kita dan juga keahlian kita mengendalikan emosi saat mengerjakan soal tersebut." jelasku membuat Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala juga Ino yang menghela nafas berat

" Mendokusai, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya." kata Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang membuat kami berempat terkekeh

" Aku hampir gila mengerjakan soal tadi. Kalian tahu, aku sampai-sampai berdoa kepada kami-sama agar aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang di berikan oleh kami-sama kepadaku." kata Ino membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Yang pending kita sudah lulus bukan? Ayo sekarang kita ke tempat ujian kedua berlangsung." kataku yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. Kami lalu bangkit, berjalan keluar ruangan tempat kami menuju babak yang akan kami hadapi selanjutnya

.

Other place

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dengan kulit putih pucat, memandang jauh ke sebuah desa yang begitu indah nan asri. Pria itu menatap dingin dengan pandangan kosong ke arah desa yang asri itu, tapi lama kelamaan dari mulutnya keluar suara tawa kecil ynag semakin membesar menjadi tawa layaknya seorang psikopat. Pria itu menatap desa itu dengan penuh kebencian juga dendam yang mendalam seolah desa tersebut membuatnya muak

" Konoha, sebentar lagi kamu akan hancur di tanganku, terutama kakek kolot itu. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin desa itu setelah aku membunuh kakek kolot itu dan menguasai Konoha seutuhnya." kata pria itu diiringi tawa psikopatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

Aku sekarang berjalan di lorong mansionku menuju di ruang utama mansion ini. Aku meminta semua anggota keluargaku untu berkumpul dan membicarakan masalah berita yang sudah aku sampaikan kepada mereka. Aku lalu membuka pintu yang ada di depanku itu, menampakan seluruh anggota keluargaku langsung menatapku, bangkit memberi hormat kepadaku. Aku lalu meminta mereka semua untuk duduk kembali dan aku sendiri duduk di kursi utama sebagai ketua klan

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan pengintaian kalian?" tanyaku membuka percakapan

" Ha'i Kurama-sama, di area timur, ada sekitar lima ratus ninja Otogakure juga Sunagakure yang sedang membangun tandu untuk mereka beristirahat, sedangkan di tenggara ada sekitar tiga ratus lima puluh." jelas Aizen membuat aku mengangguk paham

" Grimmjow, bagaimana keadaan selatan?" tanyaku

" Ada sekitar enam ratus lima puluh ninja Sunagakure, sedangkan ninja Otogakure tidak bersama mereka." lapor Grimmjow, membuat aku mengangguk lagi

" Ichigo, Lu Xun, bagaimana kalian?" tanyaku

" Barat Daya ada sekitar delapan ratus ninja gabungan Otogakure dan Sunagakure, sedangkan di daerah Barat ada enam ratus ninja Otogakure." jelas Lu Xun

" Barat laut ada sekitar seribu ninja gabungan Oto dan Suna, sedangkan utara cuma empat ratus ninja dari Suna." jelas Ichigo membuat aku sedikit menyerit bingung

" Utara? empat ratus ninja Suna? Bukannya daerah situ adalah Patung Hokage?" tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ichigo. Aku kemudian berpikir sebentar

_Utara? Patung Hokage?_

Aku langsung terbelalak kaget setelah mendapat jawaban yang aku pikirkan itu. Patung Hokage? Ya, patung tersebut berada di atas kantor Hokage. Patung yang di pahat dengan rupa wajah Hokage dari Hokage pertama sampai Hokage keempat berada tepat di atas Kantor Hokage dimana sang Hokage itu bekerja. Tapi aku langsung berpikir, Hokage pasti akan menyaksikan ujian akhir Chuunin, jadi tidak mungkin mereka membunuh Hokage di kantornya, kecuali menghancurkan kantor Hokage dengan meruntuhkan patung wajah sang Hokage itu sendiri

" Daiki, bagaimana Timur Laut?" tanyaku lagi

" Ha'i paman, ada sekitar tujuh ratus shinobi Suna dan Oto yang berada di situ." jawab Daiki kemudian aku mengangguk. Aku kemudian menghitung dalam hati jumlah seluruh keseluruhan shinobi yang akan menyerang pusat desa Konoha itu

" Berarti mereka mengenakan pasukan sekitar lima ribu orang untuk meratakan Konoha." kataku setelah menyelesaikan hitunganku

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kurama-sama." tanya Aizen, membuatku berpikir sejenak

" Kita lihat saja dulu perkembangan mereka, apa akan ada pertambahan pasukan atau malah tetap. Shinobi klan kita sudah kalian perintahkan untuk mengawasi mereka kan?" tanyaku dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua

" Kita lihat saja permainan ular licin itu, kalau memang benar tujuannya menyerang Konoha adalah 'itu'..." putusku lalu menutup kedua mataku lalu meletakan kedua tanganku di meja yang kemudian aku melipat kedua telapak tanganku yang menghalang mulutku

.

.

.

.

" Maka rencana awal kita akan lakukan." kataku lalu membuka mataku yang sudah berubah menjadi warna biru dengan pola bintang yang berputar dengan tenang.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

.

Aizen POV

.

.

Aku melihat mata nii-sama berubah warna menjadi biru cerah juga dengan pola bintang berwarna putih yang berputar dengan tenang. Mata itu, mata yang merupakan khas klan kami. **Ryuugan, **merupakan doujutsu yang seharusnya sudah punah, donjutsu yang bisa di katakan 'adik' dari **Rinnegan** doujutsu yang di katakan 'Mata Dewa'. Sama seperti **Rinnegan**, **Ryuugan** tidak kalah mematikannya dari sang 'kakak', **Ryuugan** juga memiliki kemampuan yang hampir mirip dengan **Sharingan** yaitu bisa masuk ke bawah alam sadar seseorang. Berbeda dari **Sharingan**, **Ryuugan** bisa di bilang ' Mata Naga' atau ' Mata Surga' ataupun nama lainnya ' Mata Keadilan' karena untuk bisa menggunakan dan mengaktifkannya, harus memiliki jiwa solidaritas yang tinggi, bijaksana, berhati mulia juga cinta damai. Klan Fujimato beruntung, karena cuma klan tersebutlah yang bisa mengaktifkannya sama seperti klan Uchiha juga Hyuuga. Menurut nii-sama, beliau bisa mendapatkan mata itu karena beliau memimpikan bertemu dengan ketua klan Fujimato sebelumnya, yang kemudian orang itu mengalirkan cakranya kepada nii-sama yang esok paginya nii-sama kaget karena matanya telah berubah menjadi seperti itu. Kami juga di ajarkan oleh nii-sama untuk membangkitkan **Ryuugan** dengan memberikan sedikit cakra Fujimato di dalam tubuh kami. Pertama merasakan cakra itu, aku begitu tenang, damai, juga seperti memiliki impian untuk mewujudkan yang di katakan nii-sama. Aku berhasil menguasai sempurna **Ryuugan **selama delapan belas bulan, setelah yang pertama Zhuge Liang yang membutuhkan enam bulan untuk menyempurnakannya.** Ryuugan** bisa saja lebih kuat dari **Rinnegan** ' kakak'nya, karena perbedaan kekuatan kedua doujutsu iti 11 : 12. Jika kita semakin mengasah kekuatan **Ryuugan**, bisa saja menjadi doujutsu yang paling kuat diantara doujutsu yang lain.

" Paman, apa kami tidak perlu membunuh ninja yang akan melakukan penyerangan, untuk mengurangi pasukan yang menyerang Konoha?" tanya Grimmjow kepada nii-sama. Aku melihat nii-sama menggeleng kemudian tersenyum kecil

" Kita tidak perlu gegabah Grimmjow, kita lihat dulu situasi yang akan kita hadapi. Sekarang kita mengintai saja dulu mereka dan kalau sudah hari yang tepat, baru kita musnakan mereka. Aku menjamin, desa ini tidak bakalan di sentuh oleh mereka." kata nii-sama.

" Paman, apa benar 'ular licin' itu yang akan melakukan penyerangan ini?" tanya Ichigo yang di jawab anggukan oleh nii-sama

" Seperti yang paman bilang tadi, tidak salah lagi kalau 'dia' yang melakukannya. Dia masih dendam dengan Hokage ketiga yang tidak mempercayai dirinya untuk memimpin desa ini, dengan segala cara, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut kedudukan itu seperti yang di lakukan Danzo." jelas nii-sama. Suasana di ruangan ini terasa sunyi setelah mendengar penjelasan nii-sama. Nii-sama begitu tenang dan terkontrol, terbukti pola bintang di matanya berputar perlahan-lahan dan juga warna biru mata itu begitu damai. Aku sedang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan dari nii-sama, tapi hasilnya nihil karena emosi yang dipancarkannya begitu tenang. Aku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku karena ini adalah sifat seriusnya nii-sama jika sedang menghadapi masalah.

" Kurama-sama, apa tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai di biarkan mengikuti ujian ini dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang?" tanya Zhuge Liang membuat nii-sama terkekeh

" Kamu seperti tidak kenal mereka berempat saja Zhuge Liang. Sima Zhao begitu bersemangat begitu mengetahui ada ' sesuatu' yang bisa dia lakukan karena selama ini pemuda itu selalu menggerutu, demikian pula Zhen Ji yang sepertinya tidak sabar menghadapi mereka semua." canda nii-sama membuat kami semua tersenyum

" Aku tahu mereka memang sudah hebat nii-sama, tapi sebagai paman, rasa khawatir tidak bisa di hilangkan karena keponakan-keponakan kami yang manis-manis juga cantik-cantik akan bertarung." kataku membuat nii-sama tertawa

" Kalau kamu bilang Naruto juga Sima Zhao keponakanmu yang manis-manis, itu tidak cocok dengan mereka berdua, pak tua. Memangnya mereka perempuan apa!? Seharusnya keponakan yang keren-keren seperti Grimmjow, nii-sannya ini." kata Grimmjow narsis membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya. Walau hubunganku dengan Grimmjow tidak begitu baik, tapi aku juga sangat khawatir dengannya ketika menjalankan misi menyelamatkan saudara nii-sama tempo hari lalu. Grimmjow memiliki sikap yang keras kepala juga tidak akan berhenti melawan jika musuhnya mati di tangannya. Aku bersyukur karena nii-sama memberinya partner dengan Ichigo yang bersifat lembut tapi kadang keras kepala juga, tapi bisa menangani Grimmjow jika kekeras kepalanya sudah mencapai akhir.

" Nii-san, jadi sekarang kita tinggal menunggu perkembangan mereka juga pemuda yang nii-san kenal itu?" tanya Kokuoh-sama yang di jawab anggukan oleh nii-sama

" Ya Kokuoh, dan kamu tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam tubuh anak itu." kata Nii-sama misterius membuat kami semua penasaran

" Apa memangnya, nii-san?" tanya Kokuoh-sama penasaran. Nii-sama bertukar pandang dengan Isobu-sama yang tersenyum simpul

" Pemuda itu adalah jinchuriki Shukaku, Kokuoh-nii." kata Isobu-sama membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget. Shukaku, adik bungsu Nii-sama, merupakan target kami untuk menyelamatkan beliau dari incara akatsuki. Shukaku-sama berarti sekarang ada di Konoha?

" APA!?" teriak Kokuoh-sama tidak percaya mendengar ucapan dari Isobu-sama. Nii-sama tersenyum lembut, menarik nafas pelan lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan

" Benar Kokuoh, anak yang aku temui itu adalah jinchuriki dari Shukaku. Aku langsung memastikannya menggunakan **Ryuugan** dan hasilnya, Shukaku ada di dalam tubuh anak itu." kata Nii-sama sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Nii-san, ayo kita ketemu anak itu lagi, lalu kita keluarkan Shukaku dari tubuhnya dan memberikan Shukaku gulungan kontrak antara siluman dan manusia sekarang supaya dia bisa menjadi manusia." kata Kokuoh-sama buru-buru

" Benar paman, Paman Shukaku sudah di dekat kita sekarang, kita harus segera selamatkan beliau dari target akatsuki yang mengincar para Bijuu untuk melakukan rencana aneh mereka itu." kata Grimmjow setuju di jawab anggukan oleh Ichigo, Lu Xun juga adiknya Daiki.

" Nii-sama, sebaiknya kita menyelamatkan Shukaku-sama dahulu, karena Shukaku-sama sudah ada di dekat kita." kataku setuju dengan usulan Grimmjow. Aku selihat nii-sama terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan kami membuat aku menyerit bingung

" Kita tidak bisa seenaknya bertindak, keluargaku. Pemuda itu di kirim oleh desanya untuk menyatakan perang dengan Konoha, tampa sepengetahuan Hokage, karena kalau jinchuriki di kirim masuk ke desa lain oleh desa itu, maka bisa di artikan desa itu menyatakan desa tersebut." kata Nii-sama tenang. Kokuoh-sama mendecak kesal karena, nii-sama tidak menyetujui ucapannya itu membuat Nii-sama terkekeh

" Tenang saja Kokuoh, setelah kita membereskan 'masalah ini', nii-san akan mengeluarkan Shukaku dari tubuh anak itu. Shukaku juga merengek-rengek ingin cepat-cepat di jadiin manusia, jadi bersabarlah." kata Nii-sama lembut membuat Kokuoh-sama memalingkan mukanya ke samping pertanda marah dengan nii-sama. Nii-sama cuma tertawa melihat tingkah Kokuoh-sama yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Kamu gemes sekali kalau marah Kokuoh, kamu dengan Shukaku tidak jauh beda kalau ngambek." canda Nii-sama membuat Kokuoh-sama menatap tajam ke pria rupawan itu membuat kami semua tertawa melihatnya

" Diam baka nii-san." bentak Kokouh-sama malu dengan muka yang sudah memerah membuat Nii-sama geli melihatnya. Kokuoh-sama menatap Nii-sama dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan membuat Nii-sama tersenyum lembut kepadanya

" Jangan khawatir Kokuoh, nii-san pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja. Nii-san janji kita semua pasti akan berkumpul lagi." kata nii-sama yakin membuat Kokuoh-sama menghela nafas lalu mengangguk lemah. Nii-sama lalu menatap kami semua dengan mata **Ryuugan** nya yang masih aktif, tersenyum

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja keluargaku, kita semua pasti akan memenangkan peperangan ini, walaupun dari desa itu sendiri belum mengetahui bahaya yang menimpa mereka, tapi aku berterima kasih kepada kami-sama karena cepat mengetahui akan ada perang di depan mata kita. Oleh karena itu, untuk sementara, kita mengawasi semua gerak-gerik shinobi dari desa lain di dalam desa dan mengerahkan shinobi klan kita mengawasi gerakan mereka di luar desa." kata nii-sama tegas membuat kami semua mengangguk patuh

" Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini, kita tidak boleh mengundang kecurigaan dari desa lain. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang." kata Nii-sama, kami semua langsung bangkit lalu memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepadanya kemudian melangkah pergi keluar ruangan.

" Aizen." panggil nii-sama tiba-tiba membuat aku berhenti lalu membalikan badanku menatapnya yang tersenyum kepadaku.

" Bisakah kamu menemaniku sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata nii-sama mempertahankan senyumnya tersebut. Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekat kearahnya dan mendengar apa yang akan nii-sama bicarakan kepadaku

.

.

.

End Aizen POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

Kami bertujuh akhirnya tiba di hutan kematian atau biasa di sebut Shi no Mori ( Death Forest). Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai juga Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji menatap ke dalam hutan yang di pagari kawat tinggi itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Shinobi-shinobi muda lainnya telah sampai menyusul kami kemudian kami semua berbari dengan rapi menunggu panitia ujian kedua. Tiba-tiba muncul asap putih di depan kami semua, secara perlahan-lahan asap itu hilang di gantikan seorang wanita kira-kira berusia awal dua puluhan, rambut ravennya di ikat, mengenakan pakaian yang cukup transparan menurutku yang cuma di lindungi jas panjang berwarna coklat. Aku, Sima Zheo, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai sempat _sweatdrop_ karena menurut kami, selera modenya cukup vulgar. Shikamaru yang melihat tampang kami cuma geleng-geleng kepala, Ino yang cekikikan sedangkan Chou Ji masih setia dengan 'olahraga' mulutnya. Kunoichi itu menatap kami semua yang sepertinya menghitung jumlah kami

" Ck… teryata hasilnya tidak sesuai yang aku harapkan, aku pikir tinggal sepuluh atau sembilan team yang tersisa, teryata masih banyak." decak kunoichi itu membuat aku, SIma Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai _sweatdrop _untuk kedua kalinya.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Mitarashi Anko. Aku adalah panitia ujian tahap kedua ini. Di depan kalian adalah arena yang harus kalian hadapi untuk lulus di ujian tahap ini." kata kunoichi tersebut yang bernana Mitarashi Anko. Kami semua lalu menatap hutan sekali lagi dan mendengar ada beberapa shinobi yang takut melihat ke hutan itu. Anko-sensei yang melihat beberapa wajah ketakutan shinobi muda menyengir senang

" Khe.. khe… khe…. apa kalian takut hmm? Ya, di dalam sana banyak macam-macam binatang buas yang berkeliaran. Kalian juga di sini akan melakukan kerja sama untuk merebut gulungan yang nanti akan saya bagikan. Di ujian ini, kalian juga harus saling melawan satu sama lain agar bisa mendapatkan gulungan yang cocok dari musuh. Contohnya, misalnya kalian mendapatkan gulungan 'Heaven' maka kalian harus merebut gulungan team lain yang membawa gulungan 'Earth'." jelas Anko-sensei mendapat bermacam reaksi setelah mendengar penjelasannya itu. Anko-sensei lalu membagikan setiap gulungan kepada semua shinobi. Tiba di giliran kami, Anko-sensei menyerit bingung karena jumlah kami ada empat orang

" Kalian satu team anggotanya empat orang?" tanya Anko-sensei kepada kami

" Tidak sensei, kami team 14 beranggota tiga orang sedangkan sepupuku sendiri." kataku sopan membuat Anko-sensei bingung

" Sendiri? Apa tidak kebagian team?" tanyanya lagi yang di jawab gelengan olehku

" Tidak Anko-sensei, sepupuku kunoichi baru di sini, sama sepertiku hanya saja kami memang sudah bertiga sedangkan dia sendiri." kataku lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Anko-sensei, sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kepadaku, juga kepada sepupuku. Aku melihat gulunganku bertulisan kanji 'Water' yang berarti team kami harus mencari gulungan yang berkanji 'Fire'.

" Xing Cai-chan, dapat gulungan apa?" tanyaku lembut membuat sepupuku menatapku lalu melihat kanji gulungannya

" 'Earth' oni-chan." kata Xing Cai setelah mengetahui kanji gulungannya itu. Aku mangut-mangut mengerti

" Kamu jangan jauh-jauh dari kami ya, Xing Cai-chan. Kita juga akan membantumu mencari pasangan gulunganmu. Nii-chan tidak mau kamu sendiri bekerja keras mendapatkan gulungan ini." kataku membuat Xing Cai mengangguk semangat

" Tenang saja Xing Cai, kita pasti akan mendapatkan gulungan ini dengan muda, dan team kita nanti akan menjadi nomor pertama juga kedua yang selesai menyelesaikan ujian ini." kata Sima Zhao semangat membaut kami terkekeh mendengarnya

" Arigatou oni-chan." kata Xing Cai tersenyum kecil membuat aku gemes untuk mengecak rambut hitam pendeknya itu. Aku melihat Anko-sensei sudah membagikan semua gulungan kepada peserta ujian ini kemudian kembali ke tempat semula dia muncul, menatap kami semua sambil menyengir

" Baiklah, kalian sudah memegang gulungan yang saya berikan tadi, jadi setelah ujian ini di mulai, kalian harus mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan yang kalian pegang itu kemudian pergi ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan ini dan berikan gulungan kalian itu kepada Jounin yang ada di sana." jelas Anko-sensei.

" Ujian chuunin babak kedua saya nyatakan di mulai." serunya kemudian semua gerbang yang ada di depan kami terbuka. Aku lalu menatap Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai secara bergantian, tersenyum

" Babak ke dua sudah di mulai, sepertinya kita harus berusaha menyelesaikannya." kataku yang di jawab kekehan dari Sima Zhao

" Aku sudah tidak sabar musuh macam apa yang akan kita temui di dalam sana." kata Sima Zhao membuat kami terkekeh.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai, menunggu ' kejutan' yang akan kita temui di dalam sana." kataku di jawab dengan tawa mereka bertiga. Aku melirik kekanan melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji yang menatap kami. Kami berempat tersenyum ke arah mereka, aku memberikan satu tinjuan persahabatan kearah Shikamaru

" Aku harap, kita bakalan ketemu nanti di akhir ujian ini, Shika." kataku membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lalu memberikan tinjuan persahabatannya kepadaku

" Kami pasti akan berhasil, Naruto. Kita pasti akan bertemu nanti." katanya. Aku tersenyum lalu pamit dengan mereka bertiga, kami melewati gerbang kawat yang sekarang kami telah menginjakan kaki kami di Death Forest. Kami berempat siaga karena bisa saja musuh melakukan _surprise attack_ kepada kami. Kami menajamkan indra pendengaran kami, mengingat bisa saja kami mendengar langkah kaki musuh yang mendekat ke arah kami.

**KRES! KRES!**

Kami semua langsung siaga mendengar bunyi yang di keluarkan oleh semak-semak sekitar dua meter dari kami. Sima Zhao langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan tampa ba bi bu langsung di tancapkan ke dalam tanah. Kilatan-kilatan petir dari pedang Sima Zhao langsung muncul yang kemudian dengan cepat mengarah ke semak-semak mencurigakan tadi

**" GROWWWWWW!"**

Terdengar auman memilukan dari semak-semak tersebut. Seekor beruang yang kira-kira besarnya sekitar delapan kaki langsung keluar begitu saja. Sima Zhao menancapkan pedangnya sedikit membuat kilatan-kilatan petir itu semakin liar membuat beruang raksasa itu semakin kesakitan. Tidak berlangsung lama, akhirnya beruang itu tewas terkena kilatan kilatan petir yang tegangannya lumayan untuk membunuh seekor binatang. Sima Zhao lalu menarik pedangnya, lalu di simpan kembali di punggungnya.

" Aku kira apa tadi, teryata cuma seekor beruang liar di sana." kata Sima Zhao polos membuat kami bertiga terkekeh

" Refleksmu semakin lama semakin bagus Sima Zhao, biasanya kamu akan menunggu dulu apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu." kataku di jawab tawa oleh sahabatku itu

" Habis ini di dalam hutan sie, dan lagi katanya ada banyak binatang buas. Aku pikir mungkin sebagian besar kita akan bertemu binatang di banding ninja, jadi ya langsung saja tampa pikir menghabisinya." jelas Sima Zhao membuat kami tertawa.

" Ayo kita lanjut lagi." kataku, kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua jam kami berjalan menulusuri Hutan ini. Kami bisa mendengar gemaan teriakan juga pertarungan yang terbawa oleh angin ke arah kami. Kami satupun masih belum bertemu dengan ninjan yang ingin merebut gulungan kami, melainkan bertemu beruang, Harimau, Ular, Singa dan binatang buas lainnya. Kadang kami berpikir, apa tidak ada shinobi yang mau dengan gulungan yang kami pegang atau mereka sudah dapat gulungan yang mereka cari dari shinobi lain. Aku tersentak, langsung menghentikan langkahku yang otomatis membuat keluargaku berhenti.

" Menunduk." perintahku yang langsung saja mereka semua menunduk. Lima buah kunai melewati atas kepala kami lalu menancap di pohon yang jaraknya lima meter dariku. Aku memalingkan mukaku, mendapatkan tiga orang shinobi mengenakan Hitai Ate Otogakuge berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon yang menatap kami sinis. Kami bangkit lalu mensiagakan diri kami menunggu serangan yang mereka keluarkan

" Apa diantara kalian ada yang memegang gulungan 'Earth' atau ' Water' ?" tanya pemuda yang melipat kedua tangannya kepada kami. Wow ada dua sekaligus batinku, membuat kami tidak perlu capek-capek lagi mencari lagi shinobi lain yang memegang gulungan 'Heaven' ataupun 'Fire'.

" Kami memegang kedua gulungan itu." kataku, Aku melihat mereka bertiga menyengir senang mendengar jawabanku

" Kebetulan sekali kami membutuhkan gulungan tersebut. Sebagai anak baik, berikan gulungan itu kepada kami dan kalian bisa pergi dari sini dengan selamat." kata pria yang satunya dengan nada di buat-buat. Aku yang mendengar nyengir.

" Kalau kami tidak mau?" tantangku membuat mereka bertiga nyengir

" Kalau kalian tidak mau maka…." tiba-tiba muncul kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang turun dari langit membuat orang itu berhenti bicara. Mereka bertiga menatap heran kelopak-kelopa bunga sakura itu membuat aku nyengir semakin lebar

_**" Flower's Release : Rain Sakura Blade's."**_ lalu kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berkumpul membentuk puluhan pedang yang yang siap menghujam mereka bertiga. Ninja Otogakure itu terkejut, belum sempat mereka menghindar, pedang-pedang Sakura itu sudah menghujam ke arah mereka. Mereka bertiga mencoba menghindar dari hujaman-hujaman pedang bunga Sakura yang di buat Zhen Ji

.

.

**TRASH!**

.

.

Salah satu anggota mereka terkena pedang Sakura buatan Zhen Ji. Salah satu anggota team itu langsung jatuh kemudian terbaring di tanah memegang legan kirinya yang terkena pedang sakura tadi

" REINNNNN!" teriak kedua rekannya itu, dengan cepat mereka langsung melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Aku menatap mereka bertiga dingin dengan kedua tanganku di lipat di depan dada. Teryata Zhen Ji sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak awal membuat aku tersenyum dalam hati. Salah satu rekannya itu menatap galak ke arah kami kemudian bangkit membuat handseal dengan cepat

**" Katon : Endan!" **serunya lalu dari mulutnya keluar semburan api membentuk peluru yang mengarah kepada kami

" MATI KALIANNN!" teriak orang tadi, aku menutup kedua tanganku menunggu peluru api itu mengenai tubuhku, tapi….

.

.

**CRASH!**

.

.

Sima Zhao langsung memotong peluru api itu menjadi dua yang langsung menghilang seketika, membuat ketiga ninja Otogakure tersebut terbelalak kaget. Sima Zhao menyengir, mensejajarkan pedangnya di depan dadanya menatap sinis ke arah ninja Otogakure yang masih terkejut

" Kalian bilang kami yang bakalan mati? Bagaimana kalau kalian yang mati sekarang." kata Sima Zhao lalu menancapkan pedangnya di tanah

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning "**_ guma Sima Zhao langsung keluar kilatan-kilatan petir dari tanah yang tertancap pedang Sima Zhao. Ketiga ninja Otogakure itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat di depan matanya membuat Sima Zhao nyengir lebar

" Terimalah nasib kalian di sini, aku harap kami-sama menebus dosa-dosa kalian perbuat selama ini." kata Sima Zhao mendalamkan lagi tancapan pedangnya membuat kilatan-kilatan petir itu semakin cepat mengarah ke tiga ninja Otogakure. Shinobi itu mencoba membuat handseal untuk melawan kilatan-kilatan petir yang mendekat ke arahnya

" ARGHHHHHHH!" belum selesai handseal yang di buatnya, petir Sima Zhao sudah mengenai tubuh shinobi itu. Sima Zhao mendalamkan sedikit pedangnya membuat tarian kilatan-kilatan petir itu semakin liar. Aku langsung membuka mataku melihat petir Sima Zhao yang sedang menyetrum shinobi itu

" Sudah cukup, Sima Zhao." kataku yang langsung saja sahabatku menarik pedangnya yang otomatis kilatan-kilatan itu menghilang seketika. Shinobi yang tersengat tadi langsung ambruk dengan pakaiannya yang sudah compang camping juga asap yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Shinobi itu tidak sadarkan diri dan aku rasa Sima Zhao memberikan tegangan yang cuma membuatnya pingsan saja. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati satu-satunya wanita yang sedang mencoba mengobati luka rekannya yang terkena pedang sakura Zhen Ji tadi. Aku mengarahkan salah satu salah satu belatiku yang melekan di lengan armorku ke leher wanita itu yang sekarang bergetar ketakutan

" Berikan gulungan kalian." kataku dingin kepada gadis itu.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

Aku menangkis kunai mencoba melukaiku dengan belati yang melekat di armor kananku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku menatap pria dengan lengan kirinya terluka yang terkejut dengan muda aku menangkis serangannya itu.

.

.

**CRAKS!**

.

.

" ARGHHHH!" dengan cepat aku menghujamkan belatiku ke perutnya membuat wanita yang ada di depanku menatap horror ke arah rekannya. Pria yang aku hujam itu menahan sakit dengan nafas tersengal-sengal juga merintih kesakitan membuat kedua sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah

" Kamu sudah terluka tapi masih berani melawan. Apa luka yang kamu dapat itu masih belum cukup sehingga aku harus menambah luka yang ada di tubuhmu ini?" tanyaku dingin membuat pria itu semakin meringis karena aku membenamkan lebih dalam lagi tusukan belatiku.

" Berikan gulungannya atau rekanmu ini mati." kataku sekali lagi membuat gadis itu tersentak dengan cepat dia langsung mengambil kedua gulungan yang ada di kantong ninjanya itu memberikannya kepadaku dengan tangan yang gemetar takut

" I-i-n-i." katanya gemetar tampa menatap wajahku. Aku melirik ke belakang melihat Sima Zhao yang mendekat, lalu dengan kasar merebut kedua gulungan itu dari tangan gadis yang masih gemetar hebat itu. Aku lalu menarik paksa belatiku membuat darah yang ada di perut pria itu menciprat keluar. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara tercekat tertahan, kemudian langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah belatiku keluar dari perutnya. Aku mengibas-ngibas lengan kananku untuk menghilangkan sisa darah yang menempel di belati kesayanganku lalu menatap wanita yang masih bergetar hebat itu. Aku menarik belatiku yang tadi sempat aku arahkan ke leher gadis itu, lalu membalikan tubuhku melangkah pergi ke tempat kedua saudaraku diikuti Sima Zhao.

" Rawatlah mereka berdua, cari tempat yang aman agar luka kedua temanmu bisa kamu obati." kataku melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sudah tidak berdaya di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang setelah kami meninggalkan ketiga shinobi Otogakure yang kami hadapi tadi. Aku memang orang yang tidak menyukai kekerasan seperti ayahku, tapi sekarang hal itu harus di lakukan di ujian ini. Aku menggeleng-geleng kepalaku membuat rambut panjang pirangku menari-nari. Kami akhirnya sudah mendapatkan gulungan yang kami cari, Aku menatap saudara-sauraraku yang cemas akibat insiden tadi. Aku tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng kepalaku kalau aku baik-baik saja.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang kita harus pergi ke ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini." kataku, Sima Zhao mendekat ke arahku memegang pundak kananku menatapku dengan intents. Aku membalas tatapan matanya yang khawatir lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan tangannya

" Aku tidak apa-apa Zhao, tidak perlu menghawatirkanku." kataku lembut membuat dia tersenyum tipis

" Kami akan selalu di sampingmu, Naruto. Kamu memang orang yang tidak suka kekerasan seperti paman Kurama, jadi kami yang akan melakukan kekerasan itu." kata Sima Zhao membuata aku terkekeh

" Aku tidak mau egois Zhao, aku juga akan membantu kalian kalau kalian dalam kesusahan." kataku yang di balas cengiran oleh pemuda energik itu

" Itu baru Naruto yang aku kenal." katanya membuat kami semua tertawa.

" Naruto?" panggil sebuah suara membuat kami berempat siaga. Dari semak-semak keluar pemuda berambut seperti nanas dengan rompi ninja abu-abu di kombinasi garis-garis warna hijau yang kotor, juga semua tubuhnya berdebu, diikuti seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda juga pemuda bertubuh gempal. Kami berempat merilekskan tubuh kami setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku. Aku tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang mendekat ke arah kami

" Halo Shika, Ino, Chou Ji." sapaku membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum

" Naruto, kamu mau keripik ini?" tawar Chou Ji, aku cuma tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan kearahnya

" Terima kasih Chou Ji, tapi tidak usah." tolakku halus yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda bertubuh gempal itu dan diapun melanjutkan 'olahraga' mulutnya

" Bagaimana keadaan kalian Naruto? Aku melihat kalian sama sekali tidak berantakan." kata Shikamaru membuat kami berempat terkekeh

" Yang penting kami sudah mendapatkan gulungan ini." kata Sima Zhao juga Xing Cai langsung memperlihatkan gulungan yang kami dapat dari ninja Otogakure tadi. Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji terkejut sebentar kemudian tersenyum

" Kami juga berhasil mendapatkan gulungan yang kami cari dari ninja Suna." kata Ino yang langsung memperlihatkan gulungan dengan kanji 'Fire' kepada kami.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita sama-sama ke menara yang terletak di tengah hutan ini." tawarku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

.

.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

Baru saja kami akan pergi ke tujuan akhir kami, tiba-tiba terdengan jeritan kesakitan seseorang yang kami kenal

" Sasuke?" kataku bingung

" Huh, kenapa dengan banci itu? Apa dia mau di 'itu' makanya menjerit seperti tadi?" kata Sima Zhao mendengus. Aku mencari cakranya yang teryata ada di arah jam sebelas dari tempat kami. Aku tiba-tiba terkejut merasakan cakra yang besar berasal dari tempat jeritan yang di keluarkan oleh Uchiha sombong itu.

' Tidak mungkinkan dia' batinku lalu aku berkonsentarsi untuk merasakan pemilik cakra besar itu. Dan aku membelalakan mataku karena aku tidak salah merasakan cakra yang tidak asing itu. Aku langsung mengeram marah membuat teman-temanku menyerit bingung

" Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

" Zhen Ji, coba kamu rasakan cakra yang berada di tempat jetitan Sasuke keluar." kataku membuat Zhen Ji berkonsentrasi merasakan cakra berasal dari temapt Sasuke. Mata indahnya langsung terbelalak kemudian menatapku yang masih mengeram marah

" Naru-kun, ini cakra….." putus Zhen Ji membuat Shikamaru, Ino, juga Chou Ji semakin bingung. Sima Zhao juga Xing Cai yang menyadari cakra asing itu langsung menatapku menunggu persetujuanku

" Apa kita hadapi dia sekarang, My Lord?" tanya Sima Zhao dengan nada formal membuat Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Ayo kita hadapi ular licin itu. Akan aku panggang dia hidup-hidup sekarang juga." kataku lalu melangkah cepat ketempat Sasuke berada

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Saro, Sakura Place

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" teriakku ketika melihat pemuda yang aku cintai tersungkur ke tanah setelah pria aneh itu mengigit leher Sasuke. Aku melihat Saro-kun yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah terkena hempasan kuat dari pria aneh itu. Leher pria aneh itu kemudian tertarik kembali ke badannya, menyengir puas seperti mendapatkan hadia i juta yen.

" Khu…khu….khu… kalau kamu ingin menjadi lebih kuat Sasuke-kun, datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang kamu inginkan." kata pria aneh itu dengan suara yang seram. Aku melihat Sasuke-kun memegang leher kirinya merintih kesakitan. Aku ingin sekali membantunya tapi aku tidak memiliki keahlian apa-apa untuk menolong mereka.

" Khu… khu… khu…. sebenarnya aku ingin juga pemuda Uchiha yang satunya itu, tapi aku lebih tertarik denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kamu ingin kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu kepada Uchiha Azumi, aku akan memberikannya." kata pria itu membuat aku terkejut. Uchiha Azumi, nee-sannya Sasuke yang melakukan pembantaian memakan korban setengah jumlah klan Uchiha, bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahuinya.

_**" Thunder Blade!" **_seru seseorang lalu muncul kibasan petir dari arah selatan dengan cepat langsung mengarah pria aneh itu

.

.

.

**BLARRRR!**

.

.

.

Kibasan petir misterius itu mengenai tempat pria aneh itu berdiri. Apakah pria aneh itu sudah mati pikirku, tapi aku terkejut melihat pria aneh itu melompat dari kumpulan debu yang terkena benturan dengan kibasan petir tadi. Aku melihat lengan pria aneh itu terluka, membuat pria aneh itu menahan geraman

" SIAPA YANG ADA DI SANA!?" teriak orang aneh itu murka. Aku lalu mengikuti arah pandang pria aneh itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku teryata seorang pemuda dengan sebuah pedang berwarna biru yang dia arahkan ke depan dengan satu tangannya itu, mengenakan baju lengan panjang yang dadanya di biarkan terbuka juga celana panjang berwarna biru muda, berambut coklat terang yang nyengir ke arah pria aneh itu dikuti gadis cantik mengenakan dress panjang berwarna ungu yang di kombinasi warna biru muda, juga cambuk bungan di tangan kanannya berada di samping pemuda itu, lalu pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang serius di belakangnya diikuti gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di kucir kuda juga seorang pemuda bertubuh ' sedikit' besar dan wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan tampeng di tangan kirinya juga tombak bermata duanya yang biasanya di simpan di punggungnya sekrang sudah ada di tangan kanannya menatap tajam ke arah pria aneh itu. Dan di belakang mereka, sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang menari-nari karena hembusan angin, mengenakan pakaian khusus berwarna hitam yang sengaja di bagian dadanya terbuka di kombinasikan dengan armor berwarna putih, mata biru samudranya yang begitu menusuk juga jubah merahnya menari-nari karena hembusan angin. Pemuda mengenakan armor itu melangkah dengan tegas mendekatiku tampa melepas pandangannya dari pria aneh yang menatap marah kearahnya, teman-temannya yang ada di belakannya mengikuti pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya.

" Orochimaru, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" kata pria berambut pirang itu yang sontak membuat aku terbelalak kaget.

_Orochimaru?_

_Bukannya dia missing-nin dari Konoha juga salah satu Legenda tiga Sannin Konoha?_

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya pria aneh itu yang bernama Orochimaru dengan galak. Pemuda pirang itu masih menatap Orochimaru dingin juga kesannya tidak takut. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke-kun yang tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang muncul di leher kirinya itu.

" Kamu teryata mengincar Sasuke sejak lama rupanya. Aku tidak heran, setelah gagal mendapatkan Sharingan Uchiha Azumi, kamu mengincari Sharingan dari Uchiha banci ini." katanya membuat aku juga Orochimaru terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku mengincar Sharingan anak ini!?" tanya Orochimaru membuat yang bersangkutan mengeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Siluman. Haruno-san, sebaiknya kamu bawa kedua rekanmu itu pergi dari sini." kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Aku yang masih terkejut, tersadar langsung bangkit dan membopong tubuh Sasuke-kun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke pohon besar yang cukup jauh lalu membawa tubuh Saro-kun menjauh dari situ.

" Naruto…" kataku terputus melihat dia mengangkat tangan kirinya tampa menatapku

" Sebaiknya kamu merawat kedua anak manja itu, Haruno-san." kata pemuda itu lagi yang aku jawab anggukan lemah kemudan membopong tubuh Saro-kun ke pohon besar Sasuke-kun berada.

.

.

.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

Aku menahan emosiku ketika melihat ular licin ini telah berhasil mendapatkan anak manja itu. Memalukan, ingin sekali aku menghajar muka pria yang ada di depan ini juga membunuhnya di sini sekarang juga karena dia sudah menandai pemuda Uchiha itu.

" Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, bukan?" tanyaku kepada dua saudaraku. Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian memasang kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing, menatap tajam ke arah pria di depanku ini.

" Bersiaplah karena neraka telah menantimu, Orochimaru." kataku dingin lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarungku dengan tangan kananku di depan sedangkan tangan kiriku di belakang. Kedua belatiku langsung memanjang dari panjang lima puluh sentimeter menjadi sembilan puluh sentimeter. Sima Zhao langsung mengibas pedangnya mengarah ke pria itu

_**" Thunder Blade!"**_ serunya lalu muncul kibasan kilatan-kilatan petir yang sangat cepat mengarah ke Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat melompat menghindari kibasan pedang petir dari saudaraku itu

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan untuk kedua kalinya akibat kibasan petir saudaraku itu. Debu-debu hasil ledakan tadi menutup sebagian tempat kami. Aku langsung meleset dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah di mana Orochimaru akan mendarat mendarat menghindari serangan saudaraku itu

" KALIAN PIKIR BISA MEMBUNUHKU HAH!? DASAR SEMUT-SEMUT TIDAK BERGUNA!?" seru Orochimaru remeh setelah berhasil menghindari serangan tebasan petir sahabatku itu.

.

.

.

**JLEB!**

.

.

.

Mata Orochimaru terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghujam tubuhnya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tidak percaya karena aku berhasil menusuk perutnya dengan belati di lengan kiriku. Tubuh Orochimaru sedikit bergetar menahan sakit, otomatis aku mendalamkan tusukan belatiku

" K-kau….." katanya serak juga marah. Aku lalu menatapnya dengan dingin ke wajahnya yang syok juga tidak percaya ke arahku

" Sudah aku bilang bukan aku akan membunuhmu di sini." kataku dingin membuat dia mengeram marah. Aku melihat mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang di ayunkan langsung menuju ke arahku

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Aku menangkis pedangnya itu dengan belati yang ada di tangan kananku membuat Orochimaru terbelalak kaget. Aku mendalamkan lagi tusukan di perutnya membuat dia mengerang kesakitan

" Kau akan mati setelah ini." katanya lalu dari kedua tangannya muncul ular-ular hijau yang akan menyerangku. Dengan cepat aku menarik kasar belatiku lalu melompat tinggi memutar tubuhku seratus delapan puluh derajat ke atas. Aku melihat ular-ular yang keluar dari tangan Orochimaru mengejarku dengan mulut-mulut binatang itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan taringnya. Aku langsung membuat kedua tanganku seperti tanda 'X' menatap tajam ke arah ular-ular itu

_**" Burning Fire Dragon Fang"**_

Dengan cepat, aku kibaskan kedua tanganku dengan kedua belatiku lalu tercipta seekor naga angin raksasa yang di lapisi api di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Naga buatanku membuka mulutnya seperti ingin melahap musuhnya, dengan cepat membakar semua ular-ular Orochimaru yang setelah itu langsung mengarah ke tempat Orochimaru yang syok melihat naga api raksasa ciptaanku itu.

.

.

.

**DUARRRR!**

.

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan besar setelah Naga Apiku terbentur dengan tanah, juga angin kencang yang membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar situ langsung tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya. Naga api yang aku ciptakan tadi langsung membakar semua pohon yang ada di situ. Aku mendarat di atas tembok tanah yang di ciptakan Sima Zhao untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan yang aku buat tadi. Aku menunggu kobaran api yang membakar area pertarunganku dengan siluman ular itu berkurang, melihat apa ular itu sudah mati atau belum. Setelah cukup lama, kobaran apiku sedikit-demi sedikit mengicil menampakan permukaan tanah yang hangus juga tandus. Mataku menyipit melihat sesuatu yang panjangnya sekitar lima meter berwarna putih juga berlendir di setiap tubuhnya. Aku melirik ke samping di mana tergeletak tubuh yang sudah hangus terbakar semua tidak berbentuk lagi akibat seranganku tadi. Aku lalu menatap mahkluk itu dengan tajam, teryata siluman itu masih hidup pikirku.

" Beraninya kau….." kata sosok itu marah dengan wajahnya yang setengah hangus terkena seranganku tadi

" Sudah aku katakan tadi bukan, aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Siluman" kataku dingin memasang kuda-kudaku lagi membuat kedua tanganku seperti huruf 'X'. Aku melihat sosok tersebut menahan geraman marah juga kesal.

" Aku sudah menghabiskan dua puluh lima persen cakraku untuk merubah bentuk seperti ini. Yang terpenting tujuanku sudah tercapai, aku sudah mendapatkan salah satu Uchiha yang akan menjadi mainanku nanti." kata sosok itu lalu menengelamkan dirinya ke dalam tanah

_**" Lightning Tiger Claw's!"**_ aku mengibaskan kedua belatiku lalu terbentuk seekor harimau petir dengan kedua cakarnya yang tajam mengarah ke mahkluk itu yang menatap marah ke arahku

.

.

.

**BLARR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi benturan antara harimau petirku dengan tempat beradanya mahkluk tadi. Aku mendecak kesal karena seranganku teryata meleset yang langsung terbentuk sebuah kubah raksasa akibat benturan jurusku tadi. Aku lalu melompat turun melihat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai yang tersenyum menyemangati aku, kemudian Shikamaru, Ino, juga Chou Ji yang mengaga lebar melihat kejadian barusan.

" I-it-tu t-tad-di a-apa?" gagap Ino melihat kejadian barusan

" Menakjubkan, bukan?" goda Zhen Ji membuat mereka bertiga yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Itu masih bukan apa-apa. Aku saja masih bukan tandingannya kalau kami berdua sparring." tawa Sima Zhao membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya. Aku lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut musim semi itu yang sedang merawat kedua rekannya. Aku melihat ke arah Uchiha manja yang memiliki tanda tiga buah tomato yang ada di leher kirinya yang kemudian mengeluarkan tato hitam menjalar di tubuhnya. Aku lalu menyentuh leher kiri bocah itu lalu berkonsentrasi dengan tanda kutukan itu

_**" Sealing Techniques : Dragon Prison Heaven."**_

Dari tanganku muncul cahaya kuning keemasan yang menyelimuti lehernya itu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku melihat di leher anah itu tercetak tato seekor naga yang mengurung tiga tomato hitam yang sekarang mengeluarkan sinar merah memberontak untuk keluar. Tato naga itu mengeluarkan sinar biru terang yang membuat sinar merah yang di keluarkan tato tiga tomato langsung menghilang. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah kesakitan itu di gantikan dengan raut wajah damai yang sekarang tertidur akibat effec dari kutukan tersebut. Aku lalu menatap gadis berambut musim semi itu, tersenyum

" Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa, kutukannya sudah aku segel, jadi sudah tidak apa-apa." kataku, Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji lalu menatap leher Sasuke yang sekarang mengeluarkan sinar biru cerah dari tato naga tersebut

" Itu apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk tato naga yang ada di leher Sasuke

" Itu namanya Fuinjutsu tipe penjara. Aku menggunakannya agar kutukan itu tidak menyebar juga mengontrol tubuh Sasuke. Jika kutukan itu mencoba mengontrol tubuhnya, maka penjara naga yang aku buat akan bereaksi menahan kutukan itu." jelasku di jawab anggukan oleh Ino

" Tadi itu kamu benar-benar hebat, Naruto." puji Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh

" Aku tidak mau terlalu mencolok, makanya aku lebih baik diam daripada menantang bertarung. Selama ini, kalian cuma melihat kekuatan yang di keluarkan Sima Zhao, kan? Aku yang memintanya untuk menyelesaikannya, karena menurutku itu cuma buang-buang tenaga." jelasku diikuti tawa Sima Zhao. Aku lalu menatap mereka semua yang sudah kelelahan, lalu menatap Sakura yang menghembuskan nafas lega

" Bolehkan kami bergabung di sini? Hari sudah gelap dan juga teman-temanku sudah kelelahan." tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

" Ya dan terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami." kata Sakura tulus yang di jawab anggukan olehku

" Dua banci ini saja langsung tidak berdaya melawan salah satu Sannin Konoha. Katanya mereka ini Rookie of The Year's yang hebat, tapi malah tadi menjerit layaknya perawan dan seketika langsung pingsan sekali di beri tanda di lehernya." kata Sima Zhao membuat kami semua tertawa. Aku lalu membuat single handseal di depan dadaku kemudian tanganku yang melakukan handseal tadi langsung aku mengarahkannya ke tanah.

_**" Summoning Release : Moon Wolf "**_ gumaku lalu muncul asap putih di depanku yang kemudian di gantikan empat ekor serigala dengan ukuran sedang berwarna putih salju di depanku dengan di masing-masing kepalanya itu ada tanda bulan sabit.

" Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Naruto-sama?" tanya serigala yang ada di depanku membuat aku tersenyum ke arahnya

" Aku mau kalian berjaga di sekitar sini. Kalau ada musuh yang mendekat ke arah kami, langsung bunuh saja." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka, kemudian pergi memasuki hutan berjaga-jaga.

" Itu serigala yang di keluarkan Naruto-kun lucu sekali." gemes Ino membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" Sudahlah, hari sudah larut. Ayo kita istirahat dan besok kita ke lanjut pergi ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan ini untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka

" Aku tidak mau tidur dekat-dekat dengan salah satu dari banci Uchiha itu, nanti mereka tiba-tiba bangun lalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh kepadaku." kata Sima Zhao merinding membuat kami tertawa lagi. Kami lalu mengistirahan diri kami menunggu hari esok yang akan datang menyapa kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara kicauan merdu burung di hutan ini. Aku membuka mataku melihat Zhen Ji, Xing Cai Ino yang sedang memasak sesuatu, Shikamaru yang membawa kayu api, lalu Sima Zhao dan Chou Ji yang sedang memotong semacam daging di atas bekas potongan pohon. Aku melihat Sakura yang sedang mengompres kening Sasuke yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang aku pikir effec dari kutukan itu. Aku langsung bangkit, bergabung dengan keluargaku juga sahabatku yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing

" Oh, selamat pagi Naruto." sapa Shikamaru kepadaku setelah meletakan kayu apinya. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk menjawab sapaan sahabatku itu. Sima Zhao lalu memberikan daging yang tadi di potongnya itu kepada Zhen Ji yang sedang merebus air itu.

" Kamu tidak menggunakan daging binatang liar di sinikan, Zhao?" candaku iseng yang di jawab tawa oleh pemuda energik itu

" Enak saja, aku sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan ini dari rumah yang aku simpan di gulungan penyimpan. Memangnya kita masih sempat belanja untuk membeli bahan makanan selama ujian berlangsung." kata Sima Zhao membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Aku lalu membuat sebuah meja makan juga kursi dari jutsu Mokuton untuk kami letakan semua hidangan yang sedang di siapkan ketiga ibu ruma tangga di kelompok kami.

" Saro-kun!" pekik seseorang membuat kami semua melihat ke tenda tempat Sakura. Uchiha Saro sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya memegan kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan

" Di mana ini, Sakura?" tanya Saro bingung lalu terkejut menatap kami ada bersama mereka

" Akhirnya banci itu bangun juga dari tidur cantiknya. Untung saja tadi malam kamu tidak macam-macam karena aku tidur di sekitarmu." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab tawa oleh kami. Saro menatap tajam kearah sahabatku itu

" Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya dingin membuat Sima Zhao menatap sinis ke arahnya

" Masih untung kalian tidak di apa-apain oleh siluman ular itu. Mana ucapan terima kasih kalian karena kami masih berbaik hati menolong kalian dari siluman itu." sinis Sima Zhao membuat Saro terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya, bungkam. Sima Zhao mendengus melihat tingkah Uchiha arrogan itu lalu meletakan piring-piring di meja makan yang sudah aku buat. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing, aku mendudukan diriku di kursi utama menunggu keluargaku juga sahabatku menyelesaikan pekerjaanya itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, keluargaku mengambil tempat masing-masing menunggu aku memulai sarapan pagi kami. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura juga Saro yang sepertinya ingin bergabung dengan kami, tapi tidak berani.

" Kalau mau ikut, bergabunglah dengan kami." ajakku membuat mereka berdua tersentak

" Siapa juga yang mau bergabung dengan kalian, kami tidak lapar." kata Saro keras kepala membuat kami semua mengangkat bahu tidak peduli

.

.

.

**KRUYKKKK**

.

.

.

Dari perut mereka berdua terdengan bunyi keroncongan yang sontak langsung membuat kami semua tertawa. Mereka berdua menunduk malu karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan salah satu kelemahan yang ada di diri mereka sekarang

" Oh tidak lapar ya? Padahal sup daging ini enak loh, aromanya juga menggoda. Apa kalian tidak mau mencicipi rasanya~?" goda Sima Zhao nyengir membuat Saro menatap tajam ke arah sahabatku itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Gabunglah di sini, agnggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memperbolehkan kami menginap." kataku, mereka berdua saling pandang ragu, lalu merekapun akhirnya bergabung dengan kami duduk di samping Chou Ji juga Ino.

" Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai acara sarapannya." kataku lalu kamipun memulai sarapan pagi ini dengan ceria

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami setelah sebelumnya pamit dengan Sakura juga Saro yang masih menunggu Sasuke kembali sadar. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji berjalan bersama-sama pergi ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan ini. Setelah dua jam kami berjalan, akhirnya terlihat puncak tower yang menjadi tujuan kami. Kami menambah kecepatan kami agar lebih cepat sampai di sana, tapi tiba-tiba ada lima buah kunai yang mengarah ke arah kami, yang dengan cepat aku tangkis. kamu langsung siaga setelah melihat pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata putih melipat ke dua tangannya angkuh menatap kami; seorang pemuda berambut mangkuk dengan pakaian ketat hijaunya juga seorang wanita berambut panda menatap kami semua.

" Serahkan gulungan kalian semua." ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. Aku menatap dingin ke arahnya, melirik ke Sima Zhao yang mengeluarkan pedangnya langsung menancapkan ke tanah

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_ lalu muncul kilatan-kilatan petir yang langsung keluar dari retakan tanah di pedangnya itu, langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. Mereka terkejut, lalu mencoba melompat menghindar tetapi tidak bisa bergerak. Sebuah bayangan telah mengikat bayangan tubuh mereka membuat mereka menatap nanar ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang sekarang nyengir menang ke arahnya

" **Kagemane no Jutsu** sukses." kata Shikamaru membuat Sima Zhao nyengir menang. Ketiga orang itu menatap takut kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao yang sudah mendekat ke arah mereka

.

.

.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak memilukan terdengan setelah mereka terkena serangan Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao lalu mendalamkan pedangnya membuat kilatan-kilatan itu semakin menari dengan liar membuat mereka semakin semakin kesakitan. Aku melirik ke pemuda enerjik itu yang langsung saja menarik pedangnya yang otomatis kilatan-kilatan petir itu menghilang. Mereka bertiga langsung jatuh tersungkur, pingsan setelah menerima serangan dari sahabatku itu.

" Sepertinya kalian tidak berniat lagi mengambil gulungan dari kami." kataku lalu meninggalkan tubuh mereka yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian semua sahabatku menyusulku menuju ke tower yang sudah di depan mata kami.

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya tiba di menara itu, masuk ke dalam mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah menunggu kami. Kami menatap bingung karena suasana di laman menara tersebut begitu sepi. Kami akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang seharusnya merupakan tempat terakhir ujian ini. Aku langsung mengingat tentang gulungan yang kami bawa tadi lalu menatap Zhen Ji yang sedang bingung dengan ruangan sepi ini

" Zhen, boleh aku minta gulungan itu?" tanyaku kepada Zhen Ji yang menatapku sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan yang dia simpan lalu memberikannya kepadaku. Aku membuka kedua gulungan tersebut yang langsung muncul asap putih menyerang kami membuat kami semua terbatuk-batuk. Setelah kumpulan asap itu menghilang, aku melihat sosok ayahku yang berdiri di depan kami tersenyum melihat kami yang baik-baik saja. Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji yang melihat kejadian tersebut juga membuka gulungan mereka yang tiba-tiba keluar asap putih yang kemudian di gantikan dengan Paman Isobu juga seorang Jounin dengan jenggot di wajahnya juga rokok di bibirnya menatap kami

" Anakku teryata sampai duluan di sini." kata ayahku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum sumiriang lalu memeluk ke arahnya yang di balas pelukanku olehnya. Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji juga mendekati ayahku yang mengelus pelan rambut mereka.

" Kamu akhirnya sampai dengan selamat Xing Cai. Tou-chan sangat takut kalian kenapa-napa." kata Paman Isobu memeluk erat Xing Cai

" Aku malah tidak melakukan apapun, tou-chan, malahan merepotkan Naru-nii, Zhao-kun juga Zhen Ji-chan saja." kata Xing Cai lesu. Aku yang mendengar meratap sepupuku itu, tersenyum

" Kamu tidak merepotkan kami imouto, kami senang bisa membantumu dan lagi, kamu sendiri mengikuti ujian ini jadi aniki tidak merasa di bebankan." kataku yang di balas senyum kecil olehnya.

" Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji kalian akhirnya menyelesaikan ujian ini dengan sukses, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa bersama dengan team Kurama-san juga tema Isobu-san?" tanya Jounin berjengot itu di jawab kekehan oleh mereka

" Naruto dan keluargannya adalah teman kami, Asuma-sensei. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka, jadi sama-sama saja bersama ke sini." kata Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh Asuma- sensei. Aku lalu menatap ayahku dengan serius, membuat dia menatapku juga. Ayahku langsung tersentak setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya.

" Kalian tidak apa-apakan?" tanya ayahku serius di jawab anggukan oleh kami

" Asuma-sensei, tadi kami berhadapan dengan orang yang bernama Orochimaru." kata Ino membuat Asuma-sensei terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Asuma-sensei serius

" Kata Naruto, Orochimaru mengincar Sharingan Sasuke dan ingin di jadikan bawahannya." jelas Shikamaru serius membuat Asuma-sensei syok.

" Apa Sasuke sudah terkena kutukan itu?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh mereka bertiga. Asuma-sensei kaget kemudian lemas mengetahui Orochimaru sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" Tenang saja Asuma-sensei, aku sudah memberikan Fuin agar kutukannya tidak bisa menguasai tubuh Sasuke." kataku membuat Asuma-sensei menatap tidak percaya

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang di jawab senyuman olehku lalu menatap ayahku yang tersenyum ke arahku lalu menatap Asuma-sensei

" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Asuma-san. Sekarang lebih baik kita beritahu Hokage tentang kejadian ini." kataku membuat Asuma-sensei tersentak kecil kemudian mengangguk. Ayahku lalu menatap kami semua, tersenyum

" Nah kalian semua sekarang telah lulus di ujian ini. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi ke arena berikutnya karena Hokage sudah menunggu kalian di sana." kata ayahku yang langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan. Paman Isobu menatap kami semua, tersenyum

" Paman menunggu kedatangan kalian semua. Seluruh anggota keluarga Fujimato akan menyaksikan ujian keponakan-keponakannya yang tercinta ini. jadi bergegaslah." kata Paman Isobu menghilang dalam partikel-partikel air. Asuma-sensei memberi semangat ke arah mereka lalu menghilang dalam shunshin. Aku menatap teman-temanku yang juga menatapku juga

" Tahap pertama dan kedua sudah kita lalui. Ayo sekarang kita ke tahap ketiga dan menyelesaikan ujian ini." kataku semangat yang di jawab teriakan semangat oleh mereka. Kami akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu kemudian tujuan kami sekarang adalah tempat berlangsungnya ujian tahap ketiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo ketemu lagi di ' Legend of Fujimato Clan' ^_^**

**Di chapter sebelumnya saya memperkenalkan doujutsu khas klan Fujimato, Ryuugan**

**Untuk kemampuan Ryuugan, ikuti saja chapternya, nanti akan di bocorin satu per satu kemampuan 'Mata Naga' itu**

** DheLuupPzNaruto : Salam kenal juga Dhe :), dua fict yang saya maksud adalah fict saya yang terdahulu, tapi sudah saya hapus karena mau fokus dengan fict ini. Untuk Shukaku jadi manusia atau tidak, ikuti saja jalan chapternya ok :)**

**Baiklah sekarang kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter selanjutnya**

**Enjoy Reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami bertujuh akhirnya keluar dari hutan kematian, sekarang kami menuju ke tempat dimana ujian babak ketiga akan berlangsung. Aku begitu kesal memikirkan Orochimaru tidak mati di tanganku, padahal tadi merupakan serangan yang cukup mematian bagi siluman ular sepertinya. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau tua juga rompi merah sedang melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Aku meminta teman-temanku berhenti membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya menatapku bingung

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao bingung. Aku lalu menunjuk jariku ke arah tempat pria mencurigakan itu, lalu mereka semua mengikuti arah tunjukkanku, bingung.

" Permandian air panas wanita?" tanya Shikamaru bingung sambil menatapku heran

" Lihat siapa yang ada di sana." bisikku membuat mereka menatap lagi ke tempat itu. Mata mereka memicing curiga melihat pria yang aku curigai itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya juga mengeluarkan senyum yang mencurigakan.

" Apa kalian tidak curiga dengan pria aneh itu?" tanyaku, lalu kami semua berpikir layaknya detective

" Seorang pria dengan muka merah juga senyuman aneh di permandian air panas wanita…." kata Sima Zhao penuh selidik

" Pasti di dalamnya ada wanita-wanita yang sedang memanjakan diri…." lanjut Shikamaru juga, yang kemudian membuat dia langsung tersentak

" MATA KERANJANG!" seru kami kompak dan langsung cepat-cepat kami menutup mulut dengan tangan kami.

" Dasar pria tidak laku, Apa selama ini dia tidak mensyukuri apa yang di berikan kami-sama kepadanya sampai-sampai mengintip wanita di permandian umum!? Apa dia tidak takut apa kami-sama akan mengutuknya menjadi kecoa terhina!?" geram Sima Zhao

" Betul Zhao-kun, pria mata keranjang seperti itu harus di kasih pelajaran." geram Zhen Ji

" Kita tendang saja dia, lalu kita hajar dia sampai babak belur dan buat dia tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit untuk esok." desis Ino di jawab anggukan oleh Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai.

" Tunggu…" selaku membuat mereka bingung

" Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao geram karena ada mata keranjang di depan kami. Aku lalu nyengir membuat mereka menatap heran kepadaku

" Aku punya rencana." kataku membuat mereka penasaran

" Rencana apa?" tanya Shikamaru tertarik, lalu aku memberi kode untuk mendekat yang kemudian aku membisikkan rencanaku yang aku pikirkan kepada mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya POV

.

.

Hehehehe surga… surga… oh mahkluk surga yang paling indah di dunia ini, aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk melanjutkan karyaku. Sekarang aku sudah berada di Konoha, desa kelahiranku yang begitu aku cintai ini. Aku baru saja tiba di Konoha, bertepatan dengan ujian Chuunin yang sedang berlangsung di sini. Aku kembali ke Konoha bukan tampa sebab, karena aku akan memberikan informasi kepada Hokage, guruku terdahulu tentang organisasi Akatsuki yang berisikan anggotanya kriminal rank S yang berencana mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka yang sampai sekarang masih belum aku ketahui. Di Konoha sebenarnya ada seorang Jinchuriki, dulu. Tapi ada kabar angin yang mengatakan, kalau jinchuriki di desa ini, yaitu jinchuriki Kyuubi, mati terkena ledakan di tempat tinggalnya. Aku begitu terkejut mendengar berita tersebut, menanyakan apakah ada yang menemukan mayat jinchuriki itu tapi mereka mengatakan sudah menjadi abu bersama puing-puing bangunan yang hancur. Aku sedikit menaru curiga karena tidak mungkin penduduk maupun shinobi di desa ini berani meledakan tempat tinggal sang jinchuriki karena Hokage selalu mengawasinya dengan memerintahkan Anbu. Aku menyelidiki kejadian itu dan hasilnya nihil. Jinchuriki Kyuubi tidak perna di temukan, seperti di telan bumi atau memang sudah benar-benar tewas akibat kejadian itu, tapi Bijuu kan tidak bisa mati, mereka abadi, seharusnya kalau jinchurikinya tewas, Bijuu akan keluar dari dalam tubuh sang jinchuriki. Untuk sekarang, aku masih berspekulasi kalau jinchuriki Kyuubi menghilang atau di culik oleh seseorang, sampai saat ini.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang menikmati pemandangan di depanku, melihat mahkluk kami-sama yang begitu indah nan menggoda semua kaum adam di dunia. Aku begitu menikmati juga sesekali berfantasi menikmati juga memegang 'benda-benda' berharga mereka

" AWAS ADA MATA KERANJANGGGG!" teriak seseorang yang langsung membuatku kaget. Wanita-wanita yang ada di dalam langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Aku membeku melihat semua wanita yang menatapku nanar juga terkejut ke arahku. Aku tertawa gugup melihat aura yang di keluarkan mereka semua, yang kemudian….

" KYAAAAAAA HENTAIIII!" teriak mereka semua lalu melempari benda apa saja yang ada di sana

" A-am-pun." gugupku sambil melindungi diriku dari lemparan mereka. Seorang wanita melakukan tendangan yang menuju ke arahku membuat diriku yang masih melindungi lemparan dari lemparan teman-temannya

.

.

.

.

**DUAK!**

.

.

.

.

Mataku melotot keluar, mulutku mengaga lebar, kedua tanganku langsung memegang 'sesuatu' yang paling berharga bagitu yang baru saja di tendang oleh wanita itu, lalu aku melihat sebuah tinjuan mengarah ke wajahku yang langsung saja membuat diriku terpental ke belakang juga hidungku yang mengeluarkan darah. wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah terkapar dengan muka yang sudah tidak berbentuk juga 'sesuatu' yang berdenyut-denyut sakit di dalam sana.

" Itu akibatnya karena mengintip wanita mandi." kata sebuah suara membuat aku langsung bangun, menatap seorang bocah berambut coklat terang mengenakan baju lengan panjang yang di dadanya di biarkan terbuka juga celana panjang berwarna biru muda yang melipat tangannya menatapku dingin. Aku lalu menatap di belakang pemuda itu yang teryata ada teman-temannya yang juga menatapku dingin. Aku menatap galak ke arah mereka karena sudah menganggu aktifitas berhargaku itu

" Bocah-bocah ingusan seperti kalian berani sekali mengangguku, hah!?" bentaku kepada mereka

" Kenapa memangnya!? Apa anda tidak laku lagi sampai-sampai harus mengintip wanita mandi hah!?" tantang pemuda tadi mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi ke arahku membuat aku menahan diri untuk menerjang bocah tersebut.

" Sudah Sima Zhao, yang penting kita sudah memberi dia pelajaran." kata seseorang menegur pemuda itu yang bernama Sima Zhao. Aku lalu melihat dan langsung membatu. Rambut kuning cerah panjang sepunggung, bentuk matanya yang sedikit tajam dengan bola mata warna biru samudra, kulit putihnya yang di tutupi dengan pakaian khusus warna hitam yang di biarkan mempamerkan dada dan perutnya yang cukup terlatih dengan armor putih yang melekat di tubuhnya juga belati kembar yang melekat di setiap armor di bagian lengannya. Pemuda itu menatapku dingin membuat aku langsung salah tingkah

" Apa anda tidak ada pekerjaan lain sampai-sampai anda harus mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu dingin membuat aku tertawa gugup

" Bukan urusan kalian untuk mencampuri urusan orang dewasa." kataku membuat mereka menatapku tajam yang langsung membuatku menelan ludah karena aura yang mereka keluarkan begitu mengintimidasi.

" Apa anda tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita jika di intip?" tanya gadis cantik yang mengenakan dress panjang ungu yang di kombinasi biru muda itu dingin membuat aku otomatis melangkah mundur satu langkah. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk yang kemudian dia hentakan ke tanah membuat diriku sedikit takut dengan gadis cantik itu

" Jangan Zhen, aku tidak mau ada darah berceceran di sini akibat ulahmu." kata pemuda pirang itu menghentikan perbuatan gadis itu. Aku menghela nafas lega karena gadis cantik itu mendengarkan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

" Anda Jiraiya bukan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu membuat aku sedikit kaget

" Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanyaku membuat dia mengangkat bahunya

" Tidak perlu tahu aku mengetahui namamu darimana, tapi kenapa seorang Sannin seperti anda melakukan perbuatan rendahan seperti itu? Apa tidak membuat nama anda jelek di mata orang lain?" tanyanya membuat aku menahan kedutan kesal

" Heh bocah, jangan sembarangan bicara kamu. Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu sekarang juga karena menghina diriku." marahku tapi aku melihat dia terkekeh langsung saja membuatku menyerit bingung

" Membunuhku? Aku ragu apa kamu bisa melukaiku sedikitpun. Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi itulah kenyataannya." katanya dingin membuat aku terkejut menatapnya.

" Heh, memang kamu siapa, bilang kalau diriku tidak bisa melukaimu!?" ejekku membuat dia mengangkat bahu cuek lalu tampa satu patah ucapan, pemuda itu melangkah pergi meninggalku.

" Asal anda tahu saja paman mesum, tadi saat di hutan kematian, Orochimaru hampir tewas setelah melawannya." kata gadis berambut kuning pucat itu yang langsung membuat aku terbelalak kaget. Mereka semua lalu meninggalku menyusul pemuda berambut kuning itu. Aku masih memikirkan perkataan gadis berambut kuning tadi

_Orochimaru?_

_Hampir tewas cuma melawan anak berambut kuning tadi?_

_Dan lagi, anak itu tidak memiliki luka ataupun debu yang melekat di tubuhnya?_

Seberapa kuat anak itu sampai-sampai Orochimaru hampir tewas di tangannya. Orochimaru? Aku langsung terkejut karena mengetahui Orochimaru ada di Konoha sekarang. Aku harus melapor berita ini ke Hokage sekarang karena kalau ada dia di desa ini maka pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat terhadap Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

End Jiraiya POV

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat salah satu Sannin tadi terkena serangan dari wanita-wanita yang diintipnya di permandia air panas tadi. Jiraiya, salah satu Sannin dari ketiga Sannin Konoha, dengan tidak elitnya kalah gara-gara mengintip wanita mandi di permandian air panas umum.

" Kalian lihat mukanya tadi? Hahaha mukanya makin hancur setelah terkena tinjuan salah satu wanita tadi." kata Sima Zhao tertawa membuat kami tertawa juga mendengarnya

" Dan lagi, 'barang' berharganya juga di tendang oleh wanita itu juga." cekikik Zhen Ji

" Aku baru tahu, teryata seorang Sannin memiliki sifat seperti itu." kata Ino membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" Masih mending kalau cuma mengintip, tapi bagaimana kalau sudah berlebihan? Itu benar-benar keterlaluan." kata Shikamaru membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya. Kami akhirnya kami semua masuk ke dalam sebuah aula besar dengan seorang Jounin yang menunggu kami. Aku melihat sekeliling aula tersebut, di area penonton banyak sekali orang yang akan menyaksikan ujian tahap ke tiga ini. Semua ketua klan juga hadir membuatku sedikit bingung padahal inikan cuma ujian Chuunin biasa. Mataku menangkap sosok pria yang menggunakan armor emas dengan rambut orange panjangnya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku terkejut teryata semua keluargaku ikut menyaksikan ujian tahap ke tiga ini. Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Isobu sedang menikmati teh tersenyum ke arahku, Bibi Reika, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii juga Daiki-nii berteriak selat kepada kami karena bisa lolos di ujian sebelumnya. AKu ersenyum lebar karena mereka semua hadir untuk menyaksikan ujian tahap ketiga ini, walaupun situasi yang sebenarnya sedang genting ini.

" Semua keluargamu datang untuk menonton pertandingan kalian." kata Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menatapnya, terkejut karena dia tersenyum menatap semua kelargaku yang menyemangati kami.

" KYAAAA GRIMM-KUNN! ICHIGO-KUN! LU XUN-KUN! DAIKI-KUN! KALIAN DATANG UNTUK MENDUKUNGKU BUKAN!" teriak Ino kegirangan membuat kami semua _sweatdrop_ melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi 'love' sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Aku melihat banyak kunoichi yang sepertinya melirik malu-malu ke arah keluargaku yang begitu rupawan juga Grimm-nii dan Daiki-nii yang memang sengaja mempamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terlatih membuat muka mereka memerah ketika melihat body kedua kakakku yang macho itu dan beberapa pria yang menatap iri ke arah kedua kakakku itu.

" GRIMM-NII, DAIKI-NII PAKAI BAJU DALAM DONG! JANGAN BUAT SEMUA WANITA MELIHAT TUBUH KALIAN YANG KEREN ITU!" teriak Sima Zhao membuat Grmii-nii juga Daiki-nii tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Tidak ada yang perlu nii-san tutupi di semua bagian tubuh nii-san, bukan? Nii-san juga berani telanjang sekarang juga, tapi mengingat melanggar norma, nii-san tidak berani." balas Grimm-nii tertawa yang sontak membuat kami semua tertawa juga semua kunoichi yang mendengar merona hebat. Semua shinobi yang ikut ujian tahap kedua sebelumnya akhirnya sudah tiba menyusul kami. Team Sasuke menyusul duluan diikuti team Gaara, lalu pemuda yang ada anjing di kepalanya, team Otogakure, team yang sempat melawan kami tadi. Aku sedikit memicingkan mata ketika melihat pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut perak yang diikat di belakang. Aku melirik ke tempat keluargaku yang teryata mereka menatap curiga ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu. Aku melirik ketiga keluargaku yang mengangguk pelan mengerti apa yang aku maksud, lalu kami merilekskan tubuh kami bertiga.

Kami lalu berbaris rapi menghadap di depan, dimana Hokage sedang berdiri menatap kami semua. Hokage tersenyum melihat kami yang lulus dan bisa melewati ujian yang kami hadapi dengan sukses. Hokage mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskan keluar, menatap kami semua serius

" Selamat datang di ujian babak ketiga wahai shinobi muda yang telah lulus melewati ujian tahap kedua juga pertama. Saya begitu senang karena kalian bisa melewati ujian yang kami berikan dengan kemampuan juga bakat kalian masing-masing untuk menyelesaikannya. Sekarang, di ujian tahap ketiga ini, kalian akan di perkenankan bertarung satu lawan satu. Ujian sebelumnya kalian semua melakukan kerja sama team, tapi di sini anggota team kalian juga bisa menjadi lawan yang harus kalian hadapi. Saya selaku Hokage yang menyelenggarakan ujian ini, menyatakan ujian tahap ketiga di mulai." pidato Hokage yang langsung kami semua bertepuk tangan mendengarnya. Hokage lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya menunggu ujian ini di mulai. Aku melihat Jounin di depan kami meminta perhatiannya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di sampaikannya.

" Perkenalkan namaku Hayate Gekko, aku adalah pembina di ujian tahap ketiga ini. Seperti yang di katakan Hokage, kalian di sini akan bertarung _one by one_ tidak tahu apakah dengan satu team maupun lawan karena nama kalian akan di acak di layar monitor aula ini. Aku harap kalian menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian di ujian tahap ke tiga ini, karena ujian ini menentukan apakah kalian lulus atau tidak untuk ke tahap final. Sebelum saya memulai, apakah di antara kalian ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Hayate-sensei kepada kami.

" Maaf juri, saya mengundurkan diri karena cakraku sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk mengikuti ujian ini." kata seseorang membuat kami semua menatap arah suara itu. Aku memicingkan mata karena pemuda berkacamata itu yang mengundurkan diri. Yokushi Kabuto, salah satu bawahan siluman ular yang hampir aku bunuh di Hutan Kematian, pasti dia di minta ular itu untuk memata-matai Sasuke yang sudah terkena kutukan itu. Aku tertawa geli karena kutukan itu tidak akan berfungsi lagi sebab aku sudah memenjarakannya dengan salah satu Fuinjutsu paling kuat. _**Dragon Prison Heaven**_, Fuinjutsu ciptaan ayahku untuk menyegel kutukan seperti yang di tandakan ular sinting itu, juga tato Naga yang keluar bukan sembarangan tato. Naga itu adalah Naga hidup, yang di mana kalau segel kutukan itu memaksa keluar, maka mulut naga itu otomatis akan memakan tato kutukan tersebut.

" Baiklah, Yokushi Kabuto, kamu boleh keluar dari sini. Apa masih ada lagi yang akan mengundurkan diri?" tanya Hayate-sensei yang melihat kami semua diam tidak bergeming

" Baiklah kalian semua tunggu ke arena penonton, nanti layar monitor akan menampilkan nama kalian juga nama lawan kalian yang akan berhadapan di ujian ini." kata Hayate-sensei yang langsung saja kami pergi untuk menyapa keluargaku. Aku lalu berlari menghampiri ayahku yang membuka kedua tangannya menyambutku. Aku langsung memeluknya dan mendengar suara tawa dari mulutnya

" Kamu memang jagoan tou-chan." kata ayahku sambil mengelus rambut pirangku

" Yah…. kita jadi bukan jagoan dong." kata Sima Zhao sedih membuat ayahku terkekeh lalu menarik lengannya, memeluknya

" Kamu juga jagoan paman, Zhao. Kamu dan Naruto merupakan jagoan paman yang hebat." kata ayahku membuat Sima Zhao nyengir lebar

" Zhen Ji, Xing Caim syukurlah kalian tidak terluka sama sekali, paman sempat khawatir memikirkan kalian di dalam sana." kata ayahku membuat Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai terkikik

" Tidak usah khawatir paman, kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam, aku bisa siksa mereka seperti di neraka." kata Zhen Ji membuat ayahku tertawa.

" Ini dia, adik Grimm-nii yang hebat akhirnya sudah tiba." kata Grimm-nii langsung aku menatap pemuda berambut biru muda yang memberi tos tinju ke arahku. Aku melepas pelukan ayahku lalu memberikan balasan tos tinju kepada nii-sanku.

" Naru tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua, jadi Naru berusaha agar lulus di ujian ini." kataku yang di balas kekehan oleh Grimm-nii.

" Selamat kalian akhirnya tiba di sini dengan selamat, Naruto." kata Ichigo-nii tulus membuat aku tersenyum ke arahnya

" Arigatou, Ichi-nii." kataku

" Naru, bagaimana kalian istirahat menikmati teh dengan beberapa cemilan yang paman bawa di rumah." kata Paman Aizen yang di jawab anggukan oleh kami yang langsung bergabung dengan beliau. Grimm-nii mendengus tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil

" Kali ini hobbymu memang berguna, pak tua. Tapi lain kali hobbymu tidak akan saya bilang berguna lagi karena hobbymu itu membuang-buang banyak waktu." kata Grimm-nii nyengir melihat Paman Aizen mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Aku terkekeh lalu menikmakti teh yang di siapkan oleh paman Aizen untukku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai. Aku heran juga bagaimana caranya paman Aizen bisa mendapatkan meja untuk menyimpan semua perlengkapan tehnya. Aku menatap seseorang dengan pria bermata onyxm rambut raven pendeknya berjalan ke arahku. Orang itu berhenti di depanku lalu tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat langsung saja membuatku kaget

" Terima kasih." lirih suara orang itu, membuatku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

" Itu bukan apa-apa, Paman Fugaku." kataku lalu orang itu a.k.a. Fugaku Uchiha langsung menatapku

" Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari ayahmu. Sekarang Hokage juga sudah memerintahkan seluruh shinobi untuk menangkap ular sialan itu." kata Paman Fugaku geram membuat aku terkekeh

" Sasuke sudah tidak akan apa-apa lagi. Dia akan aman dengan Fuin yang aku buat. Kutukan yang di buat oleh ular itu tidak akan bisa mengontrol tubuh anakkmu, Paman Fugaku." kataku tersenyum. Paman Fugaku tersenyum tipis kearahku lalu mengacak pelan rambutku

" Kamu memang mirip dengan ayahmu. Paman berterima kasih karena sudah menolong Sasuke." kata Paman Fugaku tulus. Aku mendengar Sima Zhao mendengus tidak suka

" Ya sama-sama. Tidak seperti dua banci kampungan itu, anda jauh lebih sopan daripada mereka. Tenang saja paman, Naruto sudah melakukan yang terbaik." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Paman Fugaku bingung mendengar ucapan sahabatku itu

" Siapa dua banci kampungan?" tanya Paman Fugaku membuat aku tersentak

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan banci Sasuke dan banci Saro. Mereka berdua selalu menyombongkan klannya di depan kami, juga bilang mereka lebih hebat, tapi sekali bertarung dengan Orochimaru, mereka layaknya bocah manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan lagi, jeritan banci Sasuke, seperti seorang perawan yang mau di 'itu' oleh musuhnya." kata Sima Zhao membuat Paman Fugaku terbelalak kaget. Aku hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepalaku mendengar ucapan sahabatku yang begitu tajam. Sima Zhao memang sangat benci dengan mereka berdua, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan ocehannya itu. Paman Fugaku yang tersadar dari kagetnya tiba-tiba nyengir ke arah Sima Zhao membuat kami semua bingung

" Kamu teryata hebat juga ya, sepertinya kalimatmu itu tersirat untuk membuat mereka berdua berlatih lebih keras lagi juga mengomentari sifat mereka." kata Paman Fugaku membuat aku terkejut. Aku melihat Sima Zhao balas nyengir, terkekeh renyah mendengar ucapan Paman Fugaku itu

" Anda teryata hebat juga bisa memahami pesan tersirat dari ucapanku, tidak seperti duo banci itu yang langsung emosi layaknya wanita yang di putus pacarnya." kata Sima Zhao yang langsung membuat Paman Fugaku tertawa. Semua orang melihat tawa paman Fugaku tidak percaya, karena kepala keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya dingin, tidak peduli juga jarang tersenyum maupun tertawa sekarang di depan mereka semua, tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan sahabatku itu.

" Kamu memang hebat anak muda, mungkin paman akan sering-sering main ke mansion kalian, belajar kegiatan kalian sehari-hari." kata Paman Fugaku setelah tawanya reda. Sima Zhao yang mendengar membalas dengan tawa yang tidak kalah hebat juga. Paman Fugaku menatapku kemudian tersenyum

" Sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto. Paman berhutang budi kepadamu." kata Paman Fugaku tulus mau tidak mau aku membalas senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi Akado**

.

.

.

.

Di layar monitor, terpampang nama salah satu Uchiha manja yang akan bertarung dengan lawannya, Yoroi Akado. Aku melihat anggota teamnya memberi semangat kepada Uchiha manja itu, juga kakaknya memberi kata semangat kepada adiknya itu. Sasuke menatap ayahnya sebentar yang menatapnya datar membuat Sasuke sedikit berdecak kesal. Sasuke langsung naik di pagar pembatas, melompat masuk ke dalam arena pertandingan yang di mana lawannya sudah menunggu. Pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Akado di mulai. Sasuke menyerang musuhnya dengan gesit yang menurutku terkesan terburu-buru. Aku tahu karena Paman Fugaku sering membangkan kakaknya, Itachi di depan dirinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu Katonnya, tapi dengan muda dihindari oleh pria itu.

" Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan pria itu?" tanyaku masih tetap memperhatikan arena penonton yang sepertinya pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke cepat kelelahan.

" Pria itu bisa menghisap cakra bukan?" tanya Sima Zhao yang teryata juga mengetahuinnya.

" Sepertinya semua jutsu yang di keluarkan banci itu tidak ada gunanya melawan musuh seperti itu." lanjutnya lagi lalu meminum tehnya itu. Aku melihat semua keluargaku tidak terlalu tertarik menyaksikan pertandingan mereka. keempat kakakku sepertinya tenggelam dengan candaan yang di keluarkan oleh Grimm-nii yang mengejek Lu Xun-nii membuat yang bersangkutan mendelik tajam. Paman Aizen dan Paman Zhuge Lian asik mengobrol tentang macam-macam khasiat teh, juga Paman Isobu yang memberi nasehat kepada Xing Cai dan Paman Kokuoh dengan ayahku sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji. Aku mendengar pertandingan di menangkan oleh Sasuke, yang melakukan serangan taijutsu seseorang yang berhasil dia jiplak. Aku lalu melanjutkan lagi aktifitasku sambil menunggu nama yang keluar di layar monitor

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Saro VS Sima Zhao**

.

.

.

.

**BLUYR!**

Sima Zhao yang melihat namanya keluar di layar monitor langsung menyembur tehnya yang sempat dia minum membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya. Semua keluargaku tertawa melihat mukanya yang sekarang begitu syok juga tindakannya yang seperti anak kecil itu

" HEH LAWANKU SEORANG BANCI!" gelegar Sima Zhao membuat semua keluargaku langsung tertawa.

" Terima saja nasibmu, Zhao-kun." kikik Zhen Ji membuat yang bersangkutan lemas.

" Aku kira lawanku Naruto, tapi teryata salah satu banci itu." kata Sima Zhao lemes membuat aku tertawa geli.

" Di rumah kamu bisa sering bertarung dengan Naruto kan, Sima Zhao." kata Grimm-nii membuat Sima Zhao menghela nafas

" Tapi itu lain, di rumahkan kalian yang menonton kalau di sinikan semua orang bisa menyaksikan kehebatanku dan kehebatan Naruto." jawab Sima Zhao lemes membuat kami semua tertawa.

" Sudahlah Sima Zhao, ingat perkataan paman, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok." kata ayahku menasehati.

" Lakukan yang terbaik, Sima Zhao. Mungkin di ujian selanjutnya kamu bisa melawan Naruto." semangat Paman Aizen membuat Sima Zhao mengangguk lesu

" HEI KAU, APA KAMU TIDAK MAU BERTARUNG DENGAKNKU DAN MERASA KALAH!" seru seseorang di arena pertandingan teryata Uchiha Saro memanggil Sima Zhao dengan pandangan remeh.

" Tunjukkan kemampuanmu Zhao, buat dia tutup mulut juga ketakutan melihatmu." kataku yang di balas sengiran olehnya. Sima Zhao dengan cepat langsung menghilang dari pandangan kami semua, kemudian semua keluargaku menatap ke arena pertandingan di mana Saro menunggu kehadiran sahabatku itu

.

.

.

.

**BLARRR!**

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang terkejut(kecuali keluargaku) melihat petir yang menyambar di arena pertandingan. Kilatan petir itu langsung di gantikan oleh sahabatku yang berdiri nyengir ke arah Saro.

" Sepertinya Sima Zhao akan memberi sedikit 'pembelajaran' kepada pemuda itu." kata Paman Zhuge Liang

" Kita lihat saja apa yang akan di berikannya." kata Paman Aizen dan kami langsung fokus ke arena pertandingan

.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan **( Universal POV)**

.

.

.

.

Semua orang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Sima Zhao. Petir yang tidak tahu dari mana menyambar di arena pertandingan yang mengantikan Sima Zhao yang nyengir di depan salah satu Uchiha manja itu

" Kamu teryata tidak sabar bertarung denganku, hmm." kata Sima Zhao. Saro yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, menatap tajam ke arah Sima Zhao

" Kali ini kamu akan kalah di tanganku." kata Saro tajam membuat Sima Zhao nyengir

" Benarkah? Aku ragu kamu akan melukaiku sedikitpun." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang biru cerah, memasang kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangannya mengengam pedangnya, kaki kanan di tumpukan di depan sedangkan kaki kirinya di lebarkan di ke samping, menatap remeh ke arah Saro.

" Langsung di mulai saja." kata Sima Zhao membuat Hayate yang sempat terkejut tersadar. Hayate batuk sebentar lalu menatap Sima Zhao juga Saro bergantian.

" Pertandingan kedua antara Uchiha Saro dan Sima Zhao, di mulai." seru Hayate yang kemudian Saro melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** seru Saro lalu menembakan bola api sebesar dua meter ke arah Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao yang melihat nyengir, kemudian dia mengayunkan tanganya menebas bola api yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu

.

.

.

**TRASH!**

.

.

.

Bola api ciptaan Saro di potong secara horizontal terbelah menjadi dua yang kemudian menghilang seketika. Tiba-tiba ada lima kunai yang mengarah ke Sima Zhao, membuat matanya sedikit terbelalak dengan cepat langsung di ayunkan pedangnya menangkis kelima kunai itu

**TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Dengan mudah Sima Zhao menangkis kunai-kunai itu. Sima Zhao melihat Saro maju dengan cepat melayangkan tinjuan ke arahnya. Sima Zhao memiringkan kepalanya menghindar, Saro dengan cepat mengayunkan kaki kanannya mencoba menendang Sima Zhao, tapi dengan mudah di tahan dengan lutut kaki kanannya itu membuat Saro terkejut, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao nyengir melihat wajah Saro yang pucat pasi

" Kamu teryata cukup licik untuk mengalahkanku hmm? Menggunakan jutsu Katonmu untuk mengecohku, melemper kunai ke arahku juga mencoba menendangku. Tapi semua itu masih tidak cukup untuk melawanku." kata Sima Zhao lalu melempar pedangnya ke atas membuat Saro terbelalak kaget. Sima Zhao mengalirkan cakra ke tangan kanannya, lalu meninju muka Saro dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Saro terpental ke belakang. Saro yang otomatis memegang wajahnya yang di tinju Sima Zhao itu, tidak melihat pemuda energik itu dengan cepat berlari ke melaju ke arahnya yang langsung menendang perutnya yang kakinya sudah di aliri cakra , membuat yang bersangkutan terbelalak juga mengeluarkan batuk akibat tendangan Sima Zhao. Pedang Sima Zhao masih berayun-ayun dengan indah ke atas, membuat sang tuan langsung dengan cepat melompat berputar ke arahnya yang kemudian menangkap gangga pedang biru itu yang langsung mendarat ke arena pertandingan setelah melakukan dua putaran sebelum pendaratannya. Sima Zhao nyengir melihat Saro yang tengkurap kesakitan memegang perutnya yang habis di tendang olehnya itu

" Sekarang waktunya penutupan untukmu, **banci**." katanya lalu mensejajarkan kedua pedangnya di depan dadanya lalu berkonsentrasi menutup mata membuat aura-aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_

Yang langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah yang langsung retak, kemudian muncul kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari retakan tanah pedang tadi, dengan cepat mengarah ke tempat Saro tersungkur. Saro yang melihat kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao yang bisa pasra, menutup kedua matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan di rasakannya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" ARGHHHHHHHH!" teriak Saro yang langsung seluruh tubuhnya tersentak kaget akibat sentruman listrik itu. Sima Zhao nyengir kemudian mendalamkan lagi tancapan pedangnya, membuat tarian kilatan-kilatan petir itu semakin liar. Semua penonton yang melihat petir yang menyerang Saro bergidik ngeri juga tidak percaya. Saro semakin merintih kesakitan, pakaiannya langsung terkoyak-koyak kesana-sini. Merasa cukup puas, Sima Zhao langsung menarik pedangnya yang secara otomatis, kilatan-kilatan petir tadi yang memenuhi hampir setengah lapangan itu langsung menghilang. Tubuh Saro secara otomatis langsung terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang sudah hampir rusak parah, juga seluruh tubuhnya keluar ciprakan-ciprakan listrik kecil. Sima Zhao yang melihat langsung menyimpan pedangnya kembali di punggung yang kemudian melipat kedua tangannya menatap dingin ke arah tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Saro. Hayate yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian menatap Saro yang tidak sadarkan diri sebentar kemudian berseru

" Pemenangnya Sima Zhao." seru Hayate yang kemudian Sima Zhao berjalan ke tangga menuju ke tempat keluarganya sedang menyambut kemenangannya.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

Aku melihat sahabatku berjalan ke arah kami dengan cengiran khasnya. Semua orang masih membatu melihat pertandingan sahabatku itu dengan salah satu Uchiha sombong itu. Sasuke yang mengikuti jalan pertandingan saudaranya itu tidak bergerak juga matanya menatap kosong ke arah sepupunya yang tidak berdaya melawan sahabatku. Saro di bawa oleh ninja medis menuju ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan perawatan.

" Bagaimana, apa tidak membosankan kalian melihatnya?" tanya Sima Zhao basa basi setelah berkumpul dengan kami.

" Lumayan cuma untuk melawan anak manja." kata Zhen Ji membuat sahabatku tertawa mendengarnya

" Aku sebenarnya cukup malas melawannya, tapi teryata dia lumayan licik tadi ya mau tidak mau aku sedikit serius." kata Sima Zhao di sela-sela tawanya membuat kami semua ikut tertawa. Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii juga Daiki-nii datang mendekati kami lalu mengacak rambut Sima Zhao dengan gemes

" Jagoan yang satu ini akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya." kata Grimm-nii setelah mengacak rambut sahabatku. Sima Zhao tertawa sambil merapikan rambutnya yang di acak oleh kakak kami itu

" Itu masih belum taring yang aku tunjukkan Grimm-nii. Aku tadi masih belum serius." jawab Sima Zhao membuat keempat kakakku tertawa

" Mau taringmu keluar atau tidak yang penting kamu sudah lulus di babak ini." kata Lu Xun-nii yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao

" Sekarang kita tunggu di antara ketika adik-adik kita ini lagi untuk bertanding." kata Daiki-nii menatapku, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang terkekeh

" Kita tunggu saja siapa lawan kita yang akan kita hadapi nanti." kataku lalu melihat ke arah monitor yang sedang mengacak nama kami.

.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino VS Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang akhirnya giliranku." kata Ino bersemangat lalu menatap ke arah keluarga kami yang juga menatapnya.

" Semangat Ino-chan." kata Zhen Ji memberikan semangat kepada temannya itu

" Tenang saja Zhen Ji-chan, aku pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Aku cuma memberikan senyum kecil sebagai tanda kalau aku juga memberi semangat kepadanya, lalu aku melihat diapun turun ke arena begitupula dengan gadis berambut musim semi itu

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

Ino dan Sakura bersamaan turun ke arena pertandingan lalu berhadapan satu sama lain. Para penonton melihat kedua gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mereka berdua merupakan fansgirl si bungsu Uchiha. Inoichi yang melihat putri satu-satunya itu juga menghela nafas karena selama ini tidak pernah serius dalam masalah ilmu keninjaan

" Anakmu tidak seperti dulu lagi, Inoichi." kata suara di sampingnya membuat Inoichi menatap seorang pria berparas rupawan yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Maksudmu, Kurama?" tanya Inoichi bingung. Kurama lalu menatap ke arena di mana Ino yang mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam kantung ninjannya itu

" Anakmu tertarik dengan kenjutsu, dans elama dua hari ini, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai mengajarinya sebelum ujian Chuunin di mulai." kata Kurama membuat Inoichi terkejut. Inoichi lalu menatap ke arena pertandingan dan benar saja, putrinya mengeluarkan sebuah kipas yang panjangnya sekitar lima puluh sentimeter yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya itu. Inoichi yang melihat tersenyum kecil, kemudian pandangannya kangsung fokus ke arena pertandingan.

" Bergaul dengan kalian, teryata membuat dampak postive bagi kami, sahabatku." kata Inoichi membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kipas berwarna kuning yang di berikan sahabatnya itu kepadanya. Sakura yang menyerit bingung melihat sesuatu yang di pegang rivalnya itu

" Apa yang kamu pakai itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang di jawab tatapan dingin oleh gadis Yamanaka itu

" Sebaiknya kamu serius saja dengan pertandingan kita, Sakura. Aku tidak ada banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan." kata Ino dingin membuat semua orang terkejut, terutama Sakura. Ino lalu memasang kuda-kuda dengan kedua kakinya di buka selebar bahu, tangan kirinya di depan dada dengan jarinya seperti membuat single handseal, lalu tangan kanannya yang memegang kipas di sampingnya. Sakura juga melakukan kuda-kuda yang dia pelajari di akademik menatap Ino serius. Hayate yang melihat kedua gadis itu sudah siap lalu membuka suara.

" Pertandingan antara Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura di mulai." serunya

Sakura yang melihat Ino tidak menyerang duluan, berinisiatif maju ke arah gadis Yamanaka itu sambil mengacungkan tinju. Ino yang melihat Sakura yang mendekat ke arahnya lalu mengerakan tangan kanannya yang memegang kipas tadi, menepis tinjuan gadis Haruno itu. Sakura yang sedikit terkejut melihat Ino menepis ke samping tinjuannya dengan benda di tangannya itu, lalu membalikan badannya mencoba menendang perutnya. Ino yang tidak sempat mengela, mau tidak mau harus menerima tendangan yang mengenai bokongnya membuat dia langsung maju ke depan. Semua orang yang melihat arah tendangan Sakura sempat _sweatdrop_. Ino mengelus pelan bokongnya lalu menatap tajam ke arah gadis musim semi itu

" Apa kamu tidak ada sasaran lain hah!? Kenapa kamu menendang bokongku!?" bentak Ino galak membuat Sakura sedikit malu

" Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja." kata Sakura malu membuat Ino mendelik ke arahnya.

Ino lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Sakura yang masih menunggu serangan gadis Yamanaka itu. Ino mengacunkan tangan kanannya menampar pipi Sakura menggunakan kipasnya yang masih tertutup itu. Sakura yang terkena tamparan benda yang di pegang Ino itu mundur beberapa langkah memegang pipinya yang memerah. Sakura menatap tajam ke arah gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian berlari mencoba meninju untuk ke dua kalinya. Ino yang melihat Sakura lalu memiringkan badannya membuat gadis Haruno meninju angin, lalu dengan cepat Ino mengayun kipasnya kuat, memukul balas bokong gadis musim semi itu

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura yang otomatis memegang bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan Sakura terkejut juga _sweatdrop_ melihat serangan balasan Ino itu.

.

.

Arena Penonton

.

.

" Apa kalian lihat tadi?" tanya Sima Zhao masih melongo melihat Ino yang memukul bokong lawannya itu

" Apa itu pertarungan seorang kunoichi atau saling tepuk bokong?" tanya Naruto membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa

" Kalian masih kecil-kecil yang yang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." kata Grimmjow membuat muka Naruto juga Sima Zhao memereh. Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai mengeluarkan aura hitam membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao merinding seketika

" Apa yang kalian pikirkan hmm, Zhao-kun, Naru-kun?" tanya Zhen Ji manis membuat Sima Zhao juga Naruto membatu

" Oni-chan, Zhao-nii." kata Xing Cai sambil memasang senyum manis yang bagi Naruto juga Sima Zhao senyum kematian

" Ti-tidak kok." kilah Sima Zhao semakin merinding melihat senyuman kedua gadis itu. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki yang melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu cuma bisa tertawa

" Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita lihat saja jalan pertarungan mereka." kata Ichigo melerai yang secara ajaib mereka menurut lalu melihat pertarungan kedua gadis itu

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Sakura masih mengelus bokongnya yang di pukul keras oleh Ino tadi. Ia meringis karena Ino memukulnya sangat kuat dan ia berpikir pasti akan menimbulkan bekas di sana

" APA KAMU TIDAK TAHU RASA SAKITNYA SAAT KAMU PUKUL BOKONGKU DENGAN BENDA ITU!" teriak Sakura marah kepada Ino

" Itu balasan tadi karena sudah memukul bokongku." kata Ino tidak peduli membuat Sakura marah yang langsung saja menerjangnya. Ino yang melihat terjangan Sakura lalu mengarahkan kipasnya yang masih tertutup ke muka Sakura yang langsung membuat gadis Haruno itu berhenti seketika. Ino nyengir lalu dengan cepat memukul kepala Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga membuat yang bersangkutan langsung memegang kepalanya. Ino melihat Sakura yang tidak fokus, langsung menendang sekuat tenaga ke uluh hati gadis Haruno itu membuat dirinya terbatuk-batuk langsung memegang uluh hatinya. Dengan cepat Ino berada di belakan Sakura, lalu menendang pinggang gadis Haruno itu membuat dirinya terpental ke depan, terjatuh. Dengan penutupan, Ino melompat berputar mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke arah Sakura yang masih terbaring itu, langsung menendag pinggang sekali lagi dengan keras

.

.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Teriak Sakura kesakitan mendapat tendangan keras dari Ino. Sakura langsung tidak bisa berdiri lagi karena pinggangnya mungkin sudah patah akibat tendangan Ino. Hayate yang melihat hanya bisa bengong dengan pertarungan dua wanita itu, kemudian batuk sebentar mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya

" Pemenangnya Yamanaka Ino" serunya membuat Ino tersenyum bangga lalu meningglkan Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa bangun akibat tendangannya tadi

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

Akhirnya pertarungan yang menurutku cukup aneh selesai juga. Aku tidak menyangkah, Ino bisa dengan mudahnya menang cuma hanya perlu membuat pinggang Sakura sakit dengan menendangnya sekuat tenaga

" Aku baru melihat ada pertarungan ninja yang mengalahkan lawannya cuma menendang pinggang." kata Sima Zhao _sweatdrop _setelah melihat pertarungan antara Ino dan Sakura.

" Namanya juga perempuan, jadi kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan, bukan." kata Grimm-nii terkekeh membuat Sima Zhao mengangguk menyetujui. Kami semua lalu melihat ke arah monitor yang sedang mengacak nama peserta selanjutnya

.

.

.

**Inuzuka Kiba VS Fujimato Naruto**

.

.

.

Aku terteguh karena namakulah yang keluar dari layar monitor tersebut. Semua anggota keluargaku menatapku, tersenyum ke arahku karena akhirnya aku namaku keluar juga untuk tampil. Ayahku menghampiriku, mengacak rambutkut pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahku

" Sekarang giliranmu untuk menujukkan kebolehanmu sekarang." kata ayahku membuat aku langsung menatapnya yang masih tersenyum ke arahku. Aku lalu menatap semua anggota keluargaku yang lain, mereka semua tersenyum menyemangatiku

" Pergilah Naruto, sekarang waktunya untukmu menunjukkan 'sedikit' kemampuanmu." kata Paman Aizen yang di jawab anggukan oleh semua anggota keluargaku. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengangguk

" Baiklah paman, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua. Dan tou-chan, doakan Naru supaya bisa menang melawannya." kataku yang di jawab tawa oleh seluruh keluargaku

" Kalau kamu tidak menang berarti kamu bukan Naruto, melainkan orang lain yang menyamar Naruto." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku langsung tertawa. Aku lalu pergi menuju ke tangga di mana tempat turun menuju ke arena pertandingan

" Naruto!" seru seseorang membuat aku langsung membalikan tubuhku menatap Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chou Ji yang memanggilku

" Semangat Naruto." lanjut Shikamaru membuat aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. Aku lalu berjalan turun ke arena, di mana orang yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba sudah menungguku di situ. Aku berdiri beberapa meter di depannya yang ada seekor anjing di samping kanannya.

" Apa binatang di perbolehkan ikut bertarung?" tanyaku dan aku lihat Hayate-sensei mengangguk

" Binatang ninja bisa di sebut senjata bagi tuannya, jadi tidak di permasalahkan ikut atau tidak." kata hayate-sensei yang aku jawab dengan anggukan.

" Baiklah apa kalian berdua siap?" tanya hayate-sensei yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda bernama Kiba itu. Aku langsung memasang kuda-kudaku dengan tangan kiriku di depan sedangkan tangan kananku di belakan. kaki kiriku aku tumpukkan di depan sedangkan kaki kananku menopang bobot tubuhku. Kedua belatiku memanjang menjadi sembilan puluh sentimeter membuat Kiba juga Hayate-sensei terkejut

" Bisa memanjang..." kata Kiba syok membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Ayo sekarang di mulai hayate-sensei." kataku membuat hayate-sensei langsung tersadar

.

" Pertandingan antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Fujimato Naruto, di mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo Minna, ketemu lagi kita di 'Legend of Fujimato Klan'**

**Saya mau memberi opini buat nick Guest : Terima kasih karena sudah menghina-hina fanfict saya, tapi itu tidak membuat saya patah semangat untuk membuat fict saya lebih baik. Saya sudah puas menerima hinaan anda dari fict saya terdahulu. Saya tahu saya author baru di sini, saya mencoba membuat cerita saya sebaik mungkin. Saya tidak pedulu anda nghina-hina buat jatuhkan saya, tapi saya harap anda melihat diri anda sendiri, apakah anda yang terbaik di sini? Kalau anda tidak suka fict saya, kenapa anda masih mengikuti alur cerita fict saya ini? Berarti sama aja anda itu PEMBUAL. Saya tidak mundur cuma karena hinaan anda, masih banyak pembaca yang mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fict saya ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi atas hinaan anda, semoga saja anda tidak di hina di sana.**

**Mohon maaf para pembaca sekalian, saya cuma mau mengungkapkan apa yang saya pikirkan tentang orang itu**

**Saya harap para pembaca bisa memaklumi dan mengerti saya**

**Baiklah, kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 10**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

Pertandingan antara Naruto dan Kiba sudah di mulai. Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Kiba sudah memasang kuda-kuda khas klan Inuzuka

" Sebaiknya kamu yang mulai menyerangku, Inuzuka-san." kata Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit tersentak

" Jangan terlalu formal Naruto, baiklah kalau itu maumu." kata Kiba, meleset dengan kencang menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat cuma tersenyum kecil, melihat Kiba yang mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajahnya. Naruto memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghindari tinjuan Kiba, kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. Kiba berbalik, menatap Naruto tajam karena menghindar tinjuannya tadi

" Sebaiknya kamu serius, Kiba-san." kata Naruto. Kiba yang mendengar langsung nyengir lalu memanggil Akamaru, menunduk memberikan pil merah kepada anjingnya itu. Naruto masih menatap diam, juga mempertahankan posisinya, menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda Inuzuka itu. Anjing Kiba yang setelah di beri pillangsung bulu-bulunya yang tadinya putih berubah warna merah yang kemudian menjadi 'Kiba' versi ke dua. Naruto yang melihat menatap diam, lalu 'Kiba' yang tadi anjing bernama Akamaru itu naik ke punggung Kiba yang asli yang sudah tengkurap. Kedua Kiba itu menatap remeh ke arah Naruto yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa

" Bersiaplah menerima seranganku ini, Naruto." kata Kiba sinis, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil

" Aku menunggu, Kiba-san." kata Naruto, membuat Kiba berdecak kesal lalu kedua Kiba itu melompat ke atas menatap tajam ke arah Naruto

" Terimalah ini, ** GATSUGA!**" lalu kedua Kiba berputar dengan cepat yang langsung terbentuk bor angin yang cukup besar. Naruto yang melihat cuma tersenyum, lalu kedua tangannya membentuk huruf 'X' sebagai tameng menunggu serangan Kiba mengenainya.

.

.

.

Di Arena Penonton

.

.

.

Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji yang melihat Naruto menunggu serangan Kiba membuat mereka terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya **Gatsuga** dari klan Inuzuka merupakan jutsu andalan yang cukup mematikan kalau lawan terkena serangannya

" NARUTO APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN!? MENGHINDARRR!" teriak Shikamaru tapi yang bersangkutan malah tetap tidak bergeming

" Tenang Shikamaru, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." kata seseorang membuat Shikamaru mendongak ke atas menatap wajah rupawan dengan rambut berwarna orange panjang yang tersenyum melihat ke arena pertandingan

" Tapi Paman Kurama, Naruto….." kata Shikamaru terputus

" Coba sekarang kamu lihat Shikamaru." sela Kurama membuat Shikamaru langsung melihat ke arena pertandingan. Shikamaru terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto yang menangkis **Gatsuga** buatan Kiba dengan kedua belatinya yang menjadi tameng itu. Tubuh Naruto mundur beberapa langkah karena **Gatsuga** Kiba yang terlalu kuat mendorong dirinya mundur. Naruto lalu melayangkan ke atas ke dua tangannya membuat **Gatsuga** Kiba terpental ke atas berbalik arah ke belakang. **Gatsuga** itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di gantikan sosok dua Kiba yang terengah-engah menatap Naruto terkejut karena menangkis serangannya itu. Naruto langsung kembali ke posisi awalnya menunggu Kiba menyerangnya lagi

" Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya melihat begitu mudahnya Naruto mematahkan **Gatsuga **ciptaan Kiba. Semua orang juga menatap tidak percaya melihat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut bisa mematahkan salah satu serangan mematikan dari klan Inuzuka itu

" BAGUS NARUTO! TUNJUKKAN SIAPA RAJANYA DI SINI!" teriak seseorang membuat Shikamaru mencari asal suara itu yang teryata nii-sannya Naruto, Grimmjow yang begitu berapi-api menyemangati adiknya itu. Shikamaru melihat Kurama tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda pirang yang berada di arena pertandingan itu.

" Kamu tahu Shikamaru, paman sangat memanjakannya bukan berarti dia lemah, tapi karena paman bangga telah merawatnya dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda tangguh yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain yang di cintainya." kata Kurama tampa menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengar cuma tersenyum kecil mengingat semua memorinya denga pemuda pirang itu, yang kemudian menatap ke arena di mana Naruto juga Kiba saling bertatapan.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Kiba tidak percaya salah satu serangan andalannya dengan mudah di patakan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Kiba mengerang marah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat dirinya serasa di ejek

" Apa kamu sudah selesai, Kiba-san?" tanya Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya, membuat Kiba mendelik tajam tidak suka kearahnya

" Aku masih belum selesai. Terimalah **GATSUGA!**" lalu terbentuk lagi dua bor raksasa yang berputar dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat otomatis langsung membuat tameng dengan kedua belatinya. **Gatsuga** Kiba semakin lama-semakin cepat membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mundur menerima serangan tersebut. Naruto yang merasakan putaran bor buatan Kiba melemah, langsung mengankat kedua tangannya ke atas membuat kedua bor itu langsung mengarah ke arah berlawanan. Naruto langsung melompatkan tubuhnya menatap tajam bor Kiba yang masih berputar-putar.

_**" Twin Fang!"**_ lalu mengibaskan tangan kirinya vertikal langsung terbentuk sebuah bumerang angin yang mengarah ke bor Kiba itu kemudian tangan kanannya di kibaskan secara horizontal yang juga terbentuk bumerang angin yang mengarah ke bor itu juga

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi benturan keras setelah kedua bumerang angin buatan Naruto membentur kedua **Gatsuga** Kiba. Naruto mendarat ke tanah setelah mengeluarkan dua bumerang angin yang dia ciptakan. Debu-debu yang berterbangan akibat benturan kedua bumerang angin Naruto dengan **Gatsuga** Kiba membuat semua orang menatap tidak percaya. Naruto menunggu bagaimana kondisi pemuda Inuzuka itu setelah menerima serangannya tadi. Debu-debu itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di gantiak Kiba yang terduduk terengah-engah juga anjing peliharaannya yang terbaring lemas. Naruto yang menatap pemuda Inuzuka itu tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut. Semua penonton melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tegas ke arah Kiba yang masih terengah-engah kecapean merasa deg-degan. Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Kiba menjulurkan tangan kanannya membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut yang kemudian mendongak kepalanya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum

" Kamu terlihat kelelahan setelah melakukan serangan tadi, perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto membuat Kiba terkejut sejenak, tersenyum yang kemudian menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kiba yang sudah penuh oleh debu akibat serangannya itu, setelah Kiba sukses berdiri tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk lagi membuat Naruto dengan sigap menahannya

" Teryata kamu benar-benar kelelahan rupannya dan juga pasti sakit setelah terkena seranganku tadi." kata Naruto terkekeh membuat Kiba mendengus

" Aku akui kamu memang hebat, tapi kenapa kamu mau membantu lawanmu?" tanya Kiba membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Kita di sini cuma lawan di ujian saja. Kita semua berjuang dengan keras melakukan yang terbaik untuk lulus dari ujian ini. Kamu dan aku memang lawan di sini, tapi setelah ini selesai, kita bisa menjadi teman bukan." kata Naruto membuat Kiba sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Kiba akhirnya tersenyum kemudian menatap Hayate yang juga menatap mereka berdua

" AKU MENYERAH!" teriak Kiba yang sontak membuat semua orang terkejut, terutama Naruto. Kiba lalu menatap Naruto, memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada pemuda pirang itu

" Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi melawanmu, bangun saja sudah susah apalagi melanjutkan pertarungan. Kamu menang kali ini, tapi lain kali aku tidak menjamin kamu akan menang." kata Kiba membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya

" Aku harap kamu memegang kata-katamu, Kiba-san." kata Naruto terkekeh

" Kiba saja, Naruto." koreksi Kiba yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

" Baiklah Kiba." kata Naruto yang kemudian mendudukan Kiba di lantai aula pertandingan. Hayate yang melihat adegan kedua pemuda itu teersenyum, kemudian terbatuk sebentar sebelum mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya

" Pemenangnya adalah Fujimato Naruto." seru Hayate membuat semua orang bungkam. Suara tepukan tangan seseorang menyadarkan kebisuan di aula itu yang kemudian di susul tepukan tangan lainnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penonton yang bertepuk tangan kepadanya, juga melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil berucap selamat kepadanya.

" YA NARUTO, KENAPA TIDAK BUAT KRITIS LAWANMU!" teriak Sima Zhao kecewa membuat Naruto yang mendengar terkekeh mendengarnya

" MEMANG AKU ADALAH KAMU SIMA ZHAO!" balas Naruto teriak membuat pemuda berambut coklat muda itu tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengarnya

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah Kiba sebentar yang mengusap bulu kotor anjing peliharaannya itu. Aku mengulurkan satu tanganku membuat Kiba menatapku sebentar. Aku tersenyum kecil kepadanya

" Terima kasih, kamu lawan yang cukup tangguh." kataku tulus membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut. Kiba lalu tersenyum lalu membalas jabatan tanganku

" Aku rasa kamu masih menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, tapi sama-sama untuk pertarungannya." balas Kiba membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat dua ninja medis yang datang membawa tandu untuk membawa Kiba. Aku lalu menatap Kiba yang teryata menunggu dirinya di bawa oleh kedua ninja medis itu

" Senang bisa bertanding denganmu Kiba, lain waktu aku harap bisa bertanding denganmu lagi." kataku tulus. Kita yang mendengar perkataanku cuma terkekeh. Aku lalu berjalan meningalkannya yang sudah di angkut oleh ninja medis itu. Aku berjalan menuju ke tangga yang ada di pojok kiri dengan tegap. Jubah merahku menari kecil membuat dirinya terkesan gagah. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang menghampiriku, memberikan jabatan tangan ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecil

" Selamat Naruto. Pertandingan yang seru untuk ukuran ujian Chuunin." kata Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh. Aku tahu maksud dari 'untuk ukuran ujian Chuunin' itu. Dia sudah melihat sebagian kekuatanku saat di hutan kematian melawan Orochimaru. Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, tersenyum kecil

" Terima kasih, Shika." kataku tulus. Aku melihat saudaraku mendekatiku, menonjok lenganku pelan sambil mempamerkan cengirannya

" Tidak adil cuma kamu yang tidak buat kritis lawanmu Naruto." kata Sima Zhao membuatku terkekeh

" Kalau bukan orang jahat aku tidak bisa Zhao. Ini cuma ujian biasa, jadi aku buat lawanku kelelahan lalu aku langsung membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi." kataku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa

" Sama seperti paman Kurama, kamu dengan ayahmu sebelas dua belas." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku nyengir

" Jelas dong, aku kan anaknya." kataku lalu kami berdua tertawa bersama. Kami bertiga berjalan ke tempat di mana seluruh keluargaku berkumpul. Aku melihat ayahku menatapku, tersenyum lembut ke arahku, berjalan mendekatiku.

" Selamat anakku." kata ayahku setelah dekat denganku. Aku yang mendengar tersenyum lalu beliau mengacak rambutku pelan.

" Jagoan ayah teryata sudah dewasa rupanya." kata ayahku membuat aku terkekeh juga kedua sahabatku tertawa mendengarnya

" Tidak mungkinkan jagoan ayah anak kecil terus." kataku yang di jawab tawa oleh ayahku. Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan semua anikiku mendekatiku, memberi selaman kepadaku

" Kenapa tidak kamu patahkan tulangnya saja Naruto? Grimm-nii sudah menanti-nantikan itu." kata Grimm-nii membuata ku terkekeh

" Aku tidak bisa Grimm-nii, itu bukan sifat asliku." kataku yang di jawab helaan nafas oleh anikiku.

" Kamu sebaiknya jangan mengajari yang tidak-tidak kepada Naru-kun, Grimmjow. Paman Kurama pasti akan marah padamu kalau meracuni pikiran Naru-kun." kata Paman Aizen yang sambil menikmati tehnya. Grimm-nii yang mendengar mendelik tajam ke arah paman Aizen yang cuek tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Grimm-nii

" Kau diam saja pak tua, lagian Paman Kurama juga tidak marah. Kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana seorang pria sejati bertarung. Makanya jangan kebanyakan minum teh, jadinya kau semakin tua." sinis Grimm-nii membuat Paman Aizen mengeluarkan kedutan kesal. Kami yang melihat cuma bisa terkekeh, lalu Ichigo-nii juga Daiki-nii menatapku, tersenyum

" Nii-chan senang kamu tidak apa-apa, kamu tahu, nii-chan khawatir melihatmu bertarung tadi." kata Ichigo-nii membuat aku terkekeh

" Naru bukan anak kecil lagi Ichigo-nii." kataku membuat Ichigoni-tersenyum. Daiki-nii mengacak rambutku gemes

" Daiki-nii akan traktir kamu karena sudah berhasil melewati ujian ini dengan baik." kata Daiki-nii membuat aku langsung sumiriang

" Arigatou Daiki-nii." kataku senang membuat Daiki-nii tertawa melihatnya

" Yah berarti aku tidak dong di traktir. Jahat sekali." kata Sima Zhao lemas membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" Tentu saja di traktir juga dong. Zhao kan juga sudah berjuang dengan keras, jadi Daiki-nii akan mentraktir outoto-outoto yang jago-jago ini." kata Daiki-nii, Sima Zhao yang mendengar langsung nyengir lebar lalu menonjok bahuku dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ujian tahap ke tiga telah usai juga. Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai bisa memenangkan ujian yang mereka hadapi ini, walaupun Xing Cai sedikit kesulitan melawan musuhnya. Kata Paman isobu, kekuatan Naga Biru yang ada di dalam tubuh Xing Cai masih belum bangun, jadi Xing Cai mudah sekali cepak kelelahan, mengingat kapasitas cakranya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Menurut ayahku, Xing Cai terpilih mewarisi kekuatan Naga Biru yang merupakan mitos dari klan Fujimato bahwa siapapun yang mewarisi kekuatan Naga tersebut, akan membantu sang tuan untuk menolong sang raja yang memimpinnya. Kami semua tidak terlalu memaksakan diri Xing Cai untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Naga itu. Ayahku selalu memberi nasehat agar Xing Cai tidak terlalu memaksakan diri juga tidak perlu terburu-buru membangunkan kekuatannya. Xing Cai memang bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, tapi kalau sudah masuk tingkatan A rank maupun S rank, dia akan cepat kelelahan. Aku kadang sedikit khawatir dengan adik sepupuku itu. Selamat pertarungan sebelumnya berlangsung, aku tidak tahu teryata klan Hyuuga rupanya di bagi atas dua golongan. Aku baru mengetahui, kalau pemuda yang waktu aku lawan di Hutan Kematian, Hyuuga Neji saat melawan sepupunya Hyuuga Hinata. Si Neji aku melihat memiliki dendam dengan golongan atas yang merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sisten klan mereka, jadi aku hanya menyaksikan pertarungan dan tidak mau urus masalah klan mereka.

Sekarang, kami semua berdiri di aula pertandingan, dimana kami semua yang berhasil melewati ujian tahap ketiga ini di kumpulkan oleh Hokage untuk mengumumkan apa yang akan beliau sampaikan. Aku melihat teryata banyak juga yang lulus dalam ujian ini, ketiga saudaraku menyengir ke arahku karena kami berempat berhasil lolos di ujian tahap ini. Hokage menatap kami semua sebentar yang kemudian tersenyum terlihat di wajah tuanya itu.

" Selamat buat kalian semua yang telah lulus melewati ujian tahap ke tiga ini. Untuk ujian akhir nanti, akan di adakan satu minggu lagi mulai dari sekarang. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula, saya harap kalian bisa menggunakan jutsu lain, karena lawan kalian di ujian akhir nanti sudah mengetahui jutsu yang kalian gunakan saat ini." kata Hokage. Aku melihat Sima Zhao yang nyengir, karena selama ini, kekuatannya masih belum ada yang bisa di patahkan maupun di tahan. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat mukanya yang sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghadapi lawan minggu depan.

" Baiklah, aku sudah menentukan siapa lawan kalian di ujian selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengumumkan nama-nama yang akan kalian hadapi nanti." kata Hokage lalu membuka sebuah gulungan yang menurutku nama-nama kami tercantum. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan siapa lawanku, tapi dalam hati terdalam aku berharap nanti lawanku Sima Zhao, karena saudaraku itu pasti akan kesal setengah mati tidak bertanding denganku, begitu pula diriku

" Fujimato Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji."

" Shikamaru Nara VS Sabaku Temari."

" Aburame Shino VS Sabaku Kankuro."

" Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku Gaara."

" Yamanaka Ino VS Fujimato Xing Cai."

" Fujimato Zhen Ji VS Fujimato Sima Zhao."

Aku sedikit tersentak teryata lawanku si Hyuuga waktu itu yang kami lawan di Hutan Kematian. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya yang teryata dia menatapku secara intents, seperti menyelidiki sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku ini. Aku melihat Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji yang saling pandang, tapi tiba-tiba mua mereka berdua sedikit mengeluarkan semburat tipis membuat aku sedikit melongo. Tapi lama-lama aku nyengir dalam hati karena mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sima Zhao pemuda yang baik, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak berumur tujuh tahun, dimana kami menemukannya di reruntuhan desa terpencil, bersama Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai. Sima Zhao selalu melindungi Zhen Ji dari apapun, walaupun sebenarnya Zhen Ji tidak membutuhkannya, tapi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis cantik itu. Aku harus membantu mereka berdua agar mereka masing-masing bisa jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

" Teryata lawannya Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji-chan ya." kataku dengan nada menggoda membuat mereka berdua terkejut yang kemudian muka mereka berdua bersemu merah. Aku melihat tertawa dalam hati, kemudian tiba-tiba Xing Cai langsung nyelonos

" Zhen Ji-chan kan bukannya suka dengan Zhao-kun?" tanya adikku polos membuat Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji langsung membatu seketika. Semua shinobi juga Hokage yang mendengar perkataan adikku itu langsung menatap ke orang yang bersangkutan. Hokage tersenyum kecil melihat muka Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji yang memerah

" Berarti kalian berdua merupakan pasangan yang sudah di takdirkan. Aku harap kalian berdua tidak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Jadilah pasangan yang sportif, saling mendukung untung pasangangannya, karena kekuatan cinta itu tidak mudah di kalahkan." kata Hokage membuat Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji semakin memerah. Aku yang melihat akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawaku karena mereka berdua benar-benar malu sekarang

" Hahahaha, seharusnya lihat sekarang muka kalian, sudah seperti kepiting rebus." gelegarku membuat mereka berdua makin memerah

" HEH TERYATA ZHAO MENYUKAI ZHEN JI!? WAH TIDAK BILANG-BILANG KAMU ZHAO KE ANIKIMU! TERYATA KAMU SUDAH DEWASA!" teriak syok dari Grimm-nii mendengar tawaku. Aku melihat semua keluargaku mengucapkan selamat kepada Sima Zhao juga menyuruhnya agar cepat-cepat menembak Zhen Ji. Tubuh Sima Zhao bergetar hebat menahat malu mendengar seluruh keluargaku menggodanya

" DI-DIAM!" teriak Sima Zhao dengan mukanya yang sudah merah matang. Aku tertawa begitupula dengan seluruh keluargaku karena ucapannya jadi gagap seketika. Sima Zhao dan Zhen Ji akhirnya bisa pasrah, menarik nafas panjang kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap, tersenyum kecil.

" Cie… cie…. yang lagi mau jadian nie." goda Ino membuat Sima Zhao mendelik tajam ke arahnya sedangkan yang bersangkutan terkikik geli.

" Memang cocok kok Zhao-kun dengan Zhen Ji-can. Zhao-kun sudah tampan seperti pangeran begitupula Zhen Ji-chan. Kabar-kabarin ya kalau sudah mau menikah." goda Ino membuat Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji menunduk malu.

" Semuanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja. Aku pasti akan mengurus pernikahan kalian berdua nanti, jadi tenag saja." godaku tertawa membuat Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji semakin malu. Aku mendengar deheman Hokage membuat kami semua langsung menatap sang Hokage yang tersenyum ke arah kami

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat karena ujian tahap ini sudah selesai. Minggu depan nanti kalian semua berkumpul di aula utama yang ada di desa ini untuk menyelesaikan ujian final ini." kata Hokage lalu meninggalkan kami semua. Aku melihat Sima Zhao dan Zhan Ji yang sudah kembali normal seperti semula lalu Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji yang menghampiri kami berempat setelah di bubarkannya kami semua. Shikamaru menyenggol tubuh Sima Zhao dengan tatapan menggoda membuat yang bersangkutan salah tingkah karenanya

" Teryata kamu sudah duluan dari kami ya." goda Shikamaru membuat Sima Zhao membuang muka. Aku yang melihat cuma terkekeh lalu ayahku berjalan mendekatiku dengan Paman Isobu. Aku tidak melihat semua keluargaku yang lain langsung menyerti bingung. Ayahku yang melihat kebingunganku terkekeh

" Mereka lagi ada urusan sebentar, mungkin kita akan bertemu nanti di mansion." kata ayahku menjawab kebingunganku. Ayahku lalu menatap kami semua satu-persatu.

" Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan sebentar sambil ngobrol, bagaimana?" usul ayahku. Kami mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya kemudian kamipun pergi dari aula pertandingan ini

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Di ruangan Hokage begitu sunyi mendengar semua berita yang di berikan oleh salah satu Sannin Konoha kepada mereka semua. Sang Hokage, begitu pusing memikirkannya sampai-sampai ingin menendang meja yang ada di depannya. Pertama masalah Orochimaru yang tidak tahu kapan bisa menmasuki Konoha menyamar menjadi salah satu Genin yang mengikuti ujian Chuunin, dan sekarang Akatsuki, organisasi gelap yang berisikan missing-nin ninja rank S berencana mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk mencapai tujuan organisasi tersebut. Sang Hokage memijit keningnya begitu menerima dua berita yang sangat mendadak, apalagi tugasnya masih begitu menumpuk. Shikaku, Inoich juga Fugaku tidak berani menganggu sang Hokage yang begitu pusing karena jika di ganggu sedikitmu mereka pasti akan menerima amukan beliau.

" Jadi maksudmu, Akatsuki akan mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk menggunakan kekuatan para Bijuu mencapai tujuan mereka?" tanya Hokage sekali lagi kepada muridnya itu. Jiraiya mengangguk mengiyakan pertayaan yang sudah di berikan kepadanya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Sang Sandaime Hokage menghela nafas berat karena informasi yang di dapatnya itu bukanlah mimpi. Jiraiya yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dengan pertayaannya akhirnya diapun mengutarakan sekarang

" Ehm… Hokage-sama, bagaimana dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi di Konoha?" tanya Jiraiya takut-takut. Hiruzen yang mendengar langsun tersentak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membatu, bahkan membuat Jiraiyapun mengeluarkan keringat dingin di kepalanya. Wajah Hiruzen langsung berubah sedih mengingat cucu kesayangannya itu.

" Naruto sudah tewas tujuh tahun yang lalu." kata Hiruzen lirih.

" Tapi Hokage-sama, kalau Jinchurikinya tewas, seharusnya Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya keluar." kata Jiraiya masih menggunakan bahasa formal ke gurunya itu. Hiruzen langsung mendongak kepalanya menatap wajah muridnya itu, bingung

" Jadi maksudmu, Naruto sampai sekarang masih hidup?" tanya Hiruzen memastikan, langsung di jawab anggukan serius oleh Jiraiya. Semua orang yang ada di sana, terutama Hiruzen terbelalak kaget.

" Kemungkinan dia masih hidup, mungkin dia sekarang entah berada di mana, tapi…." kata Jiraiya sedikit ragu membuat Hiruzen menaikan sebelah alisnya .

" Tapi apa?" tanya Hiruzen. Jiraiya bergejolak dalam hatinya, apa dia harus mengutarakan kecurigaannya kepada salah satu anak yang di temuinya tadi

" Tapi aku rasa, mungkin sekarang dia ada di Konoha." lanjut Jiraiya membuat Hiruzen menatap tidak percaya ke arah muridnya itu

" Di Konoha!? Maksudmu sekarang Naruto di Konoha!? Tapi di mana!? Kenapa tidak menemuiku!?" tanya Hiruzen keras membuat Jiraiya semakin gugup. Shikaku yang melihat Hokagenya di luar kendali langsung mencoba menenangkannya

" Tenang Hokage-sama, kita dengarkan dulu apa yang akan di sampaikan Jiraiya-sama." kata Shikaku membuat Hiruzen menarik nafas dalam, lalu menatap serius Jiraiya

" Jawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kamu bisa berspekulasi kalau Naruto sekarang ada di Konoha." kata Hiruzen

" Ada seorang anak yang mirip dengan Minato, walaupun bentuk matanya tidak begitu mirip dengannya." kata Jiraiya membuat Hiruzen terbelalak kaget

" Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Jiraiya menarik nafas pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang guru

" Tadi sewaktu aku sedang mencari inspirasi novelku, ada segerombolan anak yang mengerjaiku. Aku bertengkar dengan mereka sebentar, tapi kemudian aku terkejut melihat di antara mereka ada yang hampir bukan tapi mirip sekali dengan Minato." jelas Jiraiya.

" Apa kamu bisa menjelaskan ciri-cirinya?" tanya Shikaku mulai tertarik. Jiraiya berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab

" Anak itu memiliki rambut kuning sepanjang punggung, matanya sedikit tajam tapi tidak setajam Minato berwarna biru saffier, menggunakan armor putih yang menutupi pakaian khusus hitam juga di belakangnya ada jubah merah yang membuatnya terkesan tegas." jelas Jiraiya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membatu. Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku tahu betul ciri-ciri siapa yang di sebut oleh Jiraiya

" Tidak mungkin, Fujimato Naruto bukan Uzumaki Naruto." kata Fugaku tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatapnya.

" Jadi namanya Fujimato Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Fugaku

" Fujimato Naruto kan tidak yatim piatu, dia memiliki ayah, Fujimato Kurama. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah Fujimato Naruto." kata Inoichi membenarkan. Jiraiya berpikir setelah mendengar perkataan Fugaku juga Inoichi barusan

" Tapi mukanya benar-benar mirp dengan Minato. Aku seratus persen yakin kalau anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto." kata Jiraiya keras kepala dengan pikirannya

" Tapi kalau benar dia Uzumaki Naruto, seharusnya dia ada tanda tiga kumis kucing di setiap pipinya, sedangkan Fujimato Naruto tidak memilikinya. Dan lagi, menurut Shikamaru, sifat dan aura mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Jadi tidak mungkin Fujimato Naruto adalah Uzumaki Naruto." jelas Shikaku membuat Jiraiya berpikir ada benarnya juga. Hiruzen yang mendengar percakapan mereka sejak tadi akhirnya angkat suara

" Tapi mukanya kalau di perhatikan dengan teliti memang mirip Minato tapi mukanya jugapun mirip dengan ayahnya. Atau Fujimato Kurama, mungkin adalah adik atau sepupu jauh dari Minato?" tanya Hiruzen membuat semua yang ada di sana berpikir keras.

" Kalau di lihat baik-baik memang mirip muka Kurama dengan Minato yang membedakan rambut orange dengan mata rubynya. Sifat mereka berdua hampir sama juga kehangatan yang biasa Kurama keluarkan begitu mirip dengan Minato." jelas Shikaku, tiba-tiba langsung membelakan matanya mengetahui apa yang terlintas di pikirannya

" Bukannya kata Kurama waktu itu kalau Klan Fujimato juga hampir punah?" tanya Shikaku membuat semua yang ada di sana menyerit bingung

" Maksudmu?" tanya Inoichi kepada sahabatnya itu

" Fujimato dan Namikaze, bukannya kedua klan itu merupakan klan yang hampir punah. Coba kalian pikir, Minato bisa menggunakan Hiraishin juga Kurama bisa menggunakan apa yang bisa di lakukan Minato walaupun tampa kunai cabang seperti Minato gunakan. Itu berarti, Fujimato dan Namikaze, ada berhubungan darah bukan?" jelas Shikaku membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut

" Benar juga, Kurama bisa menggunakan Hiraishin seperti yang di gunakan almarhum Minato juga kontrol cakra klan Fujimato begitu mengerikan dari Namikaze maupun Uzumaki sekalipun." kata Fugaku membuat Jiraiya bingung

" Kontrol cakra yang melebihi Uzumaki maupun Namikaze?" beo Jiraiya yang di jawab naggukan oleh Fugaku

" Kurama bisa mengeluarkan jutsunya tampa segel tangan juga bisa mengendalikan jutsu yang di keluarkannya sesuka hatinya." jelas Fugaku membuat Jiraiya langsung menatap horror mendengar ucapan Fugaku

" Mungkinkah Kurama merupakan saudara jauh dari mendiang Yondaime Hokage yang mencari beliau ke Konoha?" kata Inoichi tiba-tiba membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya

" Bukankah katanya Kurama seorang perantau yang ingin membangun klannya kembali di Konoha? Mungkin saja maksudnya setelah tiba di Konoha, dia akan memberi tahu mendiang Yondaime bahwa dia merupakan saudara jauh berbeda klan, lalu mereka berdua akan membangun kembali klan Fujimato dan Namikaze bersama-sama." jelas Inoichi mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Hiruzen begitu terkejut mendengar semua penjelasan yang di keluarkan oleh Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku. Fujimato dan Namikaze masih berhubungan darah? Jika di ingat-ingat lagi, Kurama memang bisa menggunakan Hiraishin seperti almarhum Minato tapi lebih sempurna dari yang Minato gunakan. Kontrol cakra Kurama juga begitu mengerikan, melebihi Minato semasa masih hidup, karena saat Kurama menggunakan jutsunya, dia bisa mengendalikan dengan sesuka hatinya mengejar target yang di inginkannya. Tampa sadar, Hiruzen mengangkat bibirnya sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang otomatis membuat Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku menatap heran ke arahnya

" Berarti, seharunya kita menyambut mereka dengan acara besar-besaran bukan?" kata Hiruzen membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Shikaku yang menangkap maksud dari sang Hokage langsung tersenyum

" Seharusnya, mengingat Fujimato dan Namikaze memiliki hubungan darah tapi terpisahkan dengan jarak yang begitu jauh." kata Shikaku membuat sang Hokage tersenyum

" Teryata selama ini Kurama berkelana cuma untuk menemui Minato yang merupakan saudara jauhnya dan akan membangun kedua klan mereka di desa ini. Tapi, ketika mengetahui Minato sudah tiada, dia tidak mau mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang klan Fujimato dan klan Namikaze. Teryata dia merahasiakan kita dari ini." kata Hiruzen sendu membuat semua yang ada di sana mendunduk kepala sedikit

" Dia mungkin tidak mau membahasnya mengingat satu-satunya pewaris Namikaze atau bisa di bilang satu-satunya saudara jauhnya telah tiada. Ketika aku berada di dekatnya, dia mengingatkan aku dengan almarhum Minato yang begitu hangat, terbuka dan berwibawa." jelas Shikaku tersenyum lembut mengingat sosok Yondaime Hokage.

" Jadi selama ini, Minato sebenarnya memiliki saudara begitu?" tanya Jiraiya akhirnya, membuat Shikaku mengangguk. Jiraiya tidak menyangka almarhum muridnya memiliki keluarga jauh dan sekarang keluarganya itu sudah membangun klan di desa Konoha sekarang. Fujimato, bisa di bilang adik atau kakak dari klan Namikaze yang cuma tinggal almarhum muridnya seorang. Jiraiya yang memikirkannya langsung tersenyum

" Berarti, di desa kita ada tamu terhormat yang harus kita sambut." kata Jiraiya memecahkan keheningan. Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan sang Sannin tersenyum

" Setelah ujian ini selesai, kita adain pesta untuk klan Fujimato." putus Hiruzen akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang menikmati waktuk senggang kami di lapangan padang rumput yang dulu aku bertemu dengan Hidan-nii waktu itu. Aku, Sima Zhao, Shikamaru, Chou Ji sedang berbaring menatap langit sore yang begitu indah, sedangkan Zhen Ji, Xing Cai dan Ino sedang melakukan karangan bunga. Kami semua akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan ujian yang kami hadapi waktu itu dengan sukses, walaupun Chou Ji gagal melanjutkan ke babak berikutnya. Ayahku dan Paman Isobu pamit pulang ke mansion karena ada salah satu ninja klan kami meminta ayahku untuk kembali. Angin sore segitu tenang juga damai menghembus kepada kami juga langit yang sedikit kemerahan yang memberitahukan fajar sebentar lagi akan tiba.

" Hei Sima Zhao." kataku membuka suara

" Hmm?" tanya Sima Zhao kepadaku

" Sejak kapan kamu menyukai Zhen Ji?" tanyaku dan bisa aku dengan Sima Zhao terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaanku membuat kami bertiga terkekeh. Sima Zhao menghentikan batuknya itu langsung menjawab

" Sejak satu tahun yang lalu." jawab Sima Zhao malu-malu membuat aku dan Shikamaru bersiul menggoda

" Berati sudah lama kamu menyukai Zhen Ji, dong?" tanya Shikamaru yang bisa aku lihat Sima Zhao mengangguk kecil. Aku lalu bangun kemudian menatap wajah saudaraku yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, tersenyum

" Kenapa kamu tidak menyatakan perasaanmu, Sima Zhao?" tembakku membuat Sima Zhao terbelalak kaget. Mata coklat mudanya lalu menerawang jauh ke langit sore, tersenyum kecil

" Aku tidak mau cuma karena perasaan ini, akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalin selama ini, Naruto." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku tersentak kecil. Aku lalu tersenyum lalu membaringkan diriku lagi, menatap langit sore, menerawang jauh di sana

" Kamu dan Zhen Ji memang cocok, Zhao. Hubungan kalian berdua nanti tidak akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Lagipula aku juga sudah memiliki siapa yang akan aku sandung kelak." kataku tersenyum kecil. Sima Zhao yang mendengar langsung bangkit menatapku dengan tidak percaya

" Jadi, kamu sudah ada orang spesial di dalam hatimu, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao kaget. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatku itu.

" Siapa Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao bersemangat, penasaran siapa yang berhasil meluluhkan aku. Aku terkekeh mendengar nada semangat sahabatku itu

" Kamu sudah tahu Zhao, cuma kamu tidak menyadarinya saja." kataku misterius membuat Sima Zhao menyerit keningnya

" Apa Ino?" tebak Sima Zhao membuat aku langsung melotot ke arahnya

" Bukan, bukan Ino, lagipula Shikamaru yang menyukai Ino." kataku membuat Shikamaru langsung bangun, menatapku tajam. Sima Zhao yang mendengar perkataanku melongo, lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak percaya

" Jadi,….. Shika….?" gagap Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru merona malu yang langsung saja aku tertawa melihatnya.

" Ya, Shikamaru selama ini memendam perasaan dengan Ino, tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya." kata Chou Ji tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bertubuh subur itu. Aku dan Sima Zhao tertawa melihat pemuda yang biasa malas-malasan itu merona malu karena mengetahui rahasianya itu. Sima Zhao lalu kembali menatapku serius

" Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sudah berhasil melelehkanmu?" tanya Sima Zhao sekali lagi.

" Sudah aku bilang, kamu sudah mengetahuinya tapi dia sekarang tidak di sini, tidak di Konoha, dia nanti akan menyusul kita, entah kapan." jelasku membuat Sima Zhao semakin bingung.

" Maksudmu, masih ada orang lagi yang akan bergabung dengan klan kalian, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang aku langsung mengangguk mengiyakannya

" Dia teman lama tou-chan, aku lupa nama desanya tapi sangat jauh, jauh dari sini. Kata tou-chan mereka akan datang tapi belum tahu kapan." jawabku langsung saja Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakannya.

.

.

" Hei coba lihat, bagaimana karangan bunga kami!" teriak Ino memuat kami langsung menatapnya yang diikuti Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai membawa bunga warna warni. Mereka bertiga lalu bergabung dengan kami, memperlihatkan hasil karyanya kepada kami berempat

" Bagus." kataku melihat karangan bunga Ino, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai.

" Karangan bunga buatanmu bagus, Zhen." kata Sima Zhao tersenyum tipis membuat muka Zhen Ji bersemu merah.

" Oni-chan, Xing Cai buat ini untuk oni-chan." kata Xing Cai menyerahkan karangan bunganya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum lalu menerima karangan bunga sepupuku lalu mengacak lembut rambut hitamnya itu

" Terima kasih imouto, karangan buatanmu indah." kataku tulus membuat Xing Cai tersenyum senang.

" Bautanmu juga bagus, Ino." kata Shikamaru malu-malu membuat gadis Yamanaka itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Tapi, lama kelamaan, muka Ino mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis, mengangguk pelan

" A-arig-gatou, Shika." kata Ino gugup sekaligus malu kepada Shikamaru yang mengangguk pelan. Aku melihat interaksi mereka cuma bisa terkekeh

" Kalian seperti malu-malu kucing mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing saja." kataku langsung membuat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Shikamaru, Ino merona malu. Xing Cai yang melihat terkikik juga Chou Ji yang tersenyum ke arah mereka

" Jagalah perasaan kalian masing-masing, jangan sampai kalian merusak apa yang sudah kalian bangun itu hancur seketika. Aku tidak mau, sahabatku sedih cuma karena masalah ini." kataku tulus yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Aku lalu bangkit berdiri menatap jauh, angin menghembus badanku yang membuat rambut panjangku juga jubah merahku menari-nari. Aku lalu menatap sahabat juga keluargaku, tersenyum tipis

" Hari sudah petang, ayo kita pulang. Besok kita harus berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri di ujian babak terakhir." kataku. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chou Ji tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri yang kemudian kami pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan ujian satu minggu yang akan kami hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

Aku mendengar kabar dari salah satu ninja dari klan mengatakan bahwa Aizen dan lainnya ingin bertemu denganku, membawa berita penting. Aku dan Isobu yang sebelumnya sempat pamit dengan anakku juga sahabatnya itu langsung saja kami berdua kembali ke mansion. Kami berdua sekarang berjalan ke ruang utama mansion ini di mana Aizen meminta aku menemuin mereka di sana. Aku membuka pintu di depanku lalu melihat semua orang ada di dalam bangkit memberi hormat kepadaku. Isobu lalu pergi ke kursinya di samping Grimmjow dan aku langsung mendudukan diriku meminta mereka langsung duduk kembali

" Ada berita apa, Aizen?" tanyaku. Aku melihat raut wajah Aizen sedikit berkerut, pertanda bukan berita baik

" Begini nii-sama, ninja yang anda suruh untuk mengawasi aliansi Oto dan Suna…." putus Aizen membuat aku semakin bingung

" Lanjutkan Aizen." perintahku

" Mereka menemukan ada tambahan lagi pasukan." lanjut Aizen membuat aku langsung terbelalak kaget.

Tambahan pasukan?

Berarti ada desa lain juga yang membantu penyerangan ini?

" Seberapa banyak?" tanyaku lagi

" Sepuluh ribu shinobi kelas Chuunin juga Jounin, Kurama-sama." jawab Zhuge Liang langsung saja aku melotot ke arahnya

Sepuluh ribu?

Sebanyak itukah mereka ingin menghancurkan Konoha?

Jadi sekarang pasukan mereka berjumlah lima belas ribu?

" Apa ada yang tahu dari desa mana?" tanyaku

" Tujuh ribu dari Iwagakure dan sisanya merupakan kiriman dari desa Oto maupun Suna." jawab Lu Xun membuat aku kaget.

Iwagakure?

Berarti mereka masih ada dendam dengan Minato?

Gigiku langsung mengelutup marah, mengingat mereka masih memiliki dendam dari ayah anakku yang sudah aku anggap dirinya saudara itu. Iwagakure masih ada dendam dengan Minato? Apa mereka cari mati denganku hah? Anakku pasti sudah memikirkan kalau Iwagakure akan ikut terlibat tapi dia masih tidak yakin. Aku harus susun kembali rencana awalku karena Iwagakure terlibat dalam hal ini.

" Apa kalian tahu jumlah pasukan yang di tempatkan sekarang?" tanyaku yang di jawab gelengan oleh mereka semua.

" Apa kami harus membunuh mereka, Paman?" tanya Grimmjow. Aku tahu kalau membunuh sebagian pasukan akan mengurangi jumlah pasukan mereka, tapi itu terlalu gegabah. Otakku terlintas sesuatu membuat aku langsung nyengir

" Kita akan minta bantuan dari Mei." kataku membuat mereka semua terkejut

" Tapi Kurama-sama, bukannya itu sama saja membawa Kirigakure dalam masalah ini?" kata Zhuge Liang membuat aku langsung menggeleng

" Aku akan meminta Mei untuk mengirim seseorang yang akan menghabisi sebagian pasukan penyerangan itu." kataku membuat mereka semua terkejut

" Maksud, paman…?" kata Grimmjow terputus melihat aku mengangguk ke arahnya

" Dan kamu akan membantu dia menghabisi sebagian pasukan itu, Grimmjow." kataku nyengir membuat Grimmjow terkejut sebentar yang kemudian membalas sengiranku

" Aku mengerti, Paman." kata Grimmjow yang langsung saja aku tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

" Baiklah sekarang cukup sampai di sini dulu. Terima kasih Aizen karena sudah melaporkan berita penting ini kepadaku." kataku tulus membuat Aizen tersenyum

" Sama-sama, nii-sama. Kita semua akan saling membantu untuk melancarkan tujuan anda." kata Aizen membuat aku tersenyum kepadanya.

" Kalian sekarang boleh bubar dan awasi semua pergerakan yang di lakukan mereka." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka

" Nii-sama, aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Orochimaru." kata Aizen tiba-tiba membuat aku terkejut

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku penasaran

" Aku mengirim dua ninja klan kita untuk mengawasi Naru-kun di Hutan kematian waktu itu. Mereka bilang, Naru-kun sempat bertarung dengan Orichimaru dan membuat ular itu terluka parah." jelas Aizen membuat aku tidak percaya. Aku kemudian tersenyum karena anakku telah membuat Orochimaru pasti kehilangan banyak cakra

" Lanjutkan." kataku

" Mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian ular itu yang teryata ular itu berhasil membunuh Kazekage dan sekarang menyamar menjadi Kazekage yang akan menjadi penonton di ujian Chuunin minggu depan bersama sang Hokage." jelas Aizen membuat aku terkejut

Orochimaru membunuh Kazekage?

Aha! Akhirnya aku tahu juga jalan licik ular itu untuk membunuh sang Hokage. Teryata begitu, tapi ular sialan itu salah masuk kandang karena aku sudah mengetahui semua rencanannya. Aku menyengir setelah menyelesaikan sketsa-sketsa yang akan aku lakukan di dalam otakku untuk membunuh ular gila itu

" Baiklah Aizen, terima kasih sekali lagi, nii-san berhutang budi denganmu." kataku tulus

" Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan impianmu nii-sama." kata Aizen tulus membuat aku tersenyum kepadanya

Siap-siap mati kau ular, kau sudah masuk ke perangkap harimau, jatuh di perangkap buaya dan mati di perangkap singa. Aku akan benar-benar menikmati hiburan kecil ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara POV

.

.

.

Ujian babak ke tiga akhirnya telah selesai juga. Aku sekarang berada di penginapan yang kami sewa selama di Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Di ujian sebelumnya, aku melihat Naruto begitu menghargai musuhnya, tidak seperti yang lain selalu meremehkan terlebih dahulu. Naruto begitu sopan, terlalu sopan malah terhadap musuhnya. Aku juga melihat ayahnya juga seluruh keluarganya yang begitu antusias dengan pertarungannya. Ayahnya begitu lembut juga memberi semangat kepada Naruto yang secara tampa sadar membuatku iri. Aku begitu ingin kehangatan keluarga yang bisa di dapat olehnya, aku juga ingin di beri pujian oleh orang tuaku sendiri, aku juga ingin mendapatkan semua yang dimiliki Naruto. Kadang aku berpikir, apa ayahku bisa memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya Naruto. Jawaban pasti yang aku tahu adalah tidak. Ayahku begitu membenciku, ayahku sendiri juga bilang kalau aku adalah monster, aku adalah pembunuh ibuku. Saat terlintas pikiran seperti itu, aku sangat benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus di lahirkan? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Tapi semua pikiran itu langsung berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan mereka. Aku memiliki rasa semangat lagi, memiliki rasa peduli, walaupun aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya tetapi sedikit demi sediki aku belajar untuk peduli dengan sekelilingku.

Sekarang aku berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarku, menunggu kedua saudaraku yang sedang bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku memang tidak di butuhkan olehnya dan akupun tidak peduli dengannya. Aku sekarang hanya membutuhkan informasi yang di butuhkan oleh pria baik itu. Aku akan membantunya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang peduli padaku. Kedua saudaraku sudah memaafkanku dan mereka juga setuju akan membantu pria baik itu. Aku ingin masuk di kehidupan pria baik itu, melihat senyumnya, juga seluruh keluarganya aku ingin mengenal mereka semua. Aku juga ingin menjadi salah satu sahabat anaknya, Naruto yang tidak lama ini ingin berteman denganku. Mengingat itu semua membuatku secara tidak sadar tersenyum tipis, sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum, tapi semenjak ketemu mereka, aku tiba-tiba bisa melakukan hal kecil itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung terbangun mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Kedua saudaraku menutup pintu, menguncinya lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

" Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan." kata kakakku, Sabaku Temari. Aku membelalakan mataku tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

" Bagaimana?" tanyaku berbisik

" Ayah akan menggunakan pasukan sebanyan tujuh belas ribu shinobi aliansi Iwa, Suna, Oto untuk membumi hanguskan Konoha." kata Temari membuat aku terkejut.

" Apa nee-san tahu jumlah setiap letak mereka semua?" tanyaku lagi yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh abangku

" Masing-masing di setiap pos seluruh penjuru di tempatkan dua ribu orang, sisanya ada di bawah tanah untuk menyerang inti desa langsung." kata Kankuro membuat aku terkejut lagi

Dua ribu orang?

Apa pria baik itu mampu melawannya?

.

.

_Percayalah kepada paman, Gaara-kun._

_._

Aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba perkataan pria baik itu langsung muncul saja di pikiranku. Ya aku harus percaya kepadanya, apapun aku akan mempercayainya. Aku yakin pria baik itu pasti mampu dan juga kalau di lihat dari semua keluarganya, pasti mereka semua hebat-hebat. Aku mengangguk paham, tersenyum kecil kepada kedua saudaraku

" Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah repot-repot mau membantuku." kataku membuat mereka berdua tersenyum

" Kita ini saudara, sudah seharusnya saling membantu, dan lagi pria baik itu juga sepertinya tulus akan menolong kita." kata Temari tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku akan bertemu pria baik itu.

" Bagaimana caranya kita bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku membuat kedua saudaraku berpikir

" Tunggu tidak ada yang mengawasi kita, lalu kita cari pria baik itu untuk memberitahukan informasi ini." usul Temari yanga aku pikir juga benar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan bertemu dengannya kalau situasi sudah aman." kataku akhirnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua saudaraku. Tapi aku sempat terpikir dimana tempat tinggal pria baik itu

" Apa kalian tahu dimana pria baik itu tinggal?" tanyaku yang langsung saja di jawab gelengan oleh kedua kakakku membuat aku tertunduk

" Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa menemukan beliau, kalau tidak bertemu dengannya, pasti kita bisa bertemu dengan anaknya." kata Temari menyemangatiku yang aku hanya balas anggukan lemah. Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan pria baik itu lagi ataupun anaknya nanti dan setelah itu, aku akan memberikan informasi yang mereka butuhkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Gaara POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mansion

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa ayahku begitu memuji si kuning itu? Apa hebatnya dia sampai-sampai bisa ayahku sendiri memujinya? Dan lagi, ayahku bisa menunjukkan tawanya kepada si kuning itu juga temannya. Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of The Year di akademik Konoha bersama sepupuku juga aku dengan mudah menghadapi ujian chuunin. Apa yang kurang dariku? Dulu ayahku suka memuji Itachi di depanku, sekarang si kuning itu di puji di depanku juga di depan Itachi. Apakah aku ini anak pungut sampai-sampai tidak pernah di pandang ayahku sendiri? Ayahku bilang kalau aku harus berterima kasih padanya!? Yang benar saja, atas dasar apa aku harus berterima kasih dengan pemuda kuning sok jago itu

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Aku lalu mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutku yang langsung saja menghantam dinding di halaman belakang mansion kami. Aku mendecak karena merasa kurang kuat untuk melannya apalagi membunuh seseorang yang sudah membantai setengah anggota klan kami. Setelah pulang dari aula ujian chuunin ke tiga tadi, aku langsung latihan dan sekarang langit sudah senja. Nafasku tersenga-senga karena aku begitu keras berlatih hari ini. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di tanah dan mencoba menormalkan kembali nafasku.

" Sasuke." kata suara seseorang membuat aku berbalik, teryata seorang pemuda bermata onyx sedang menatapku

" Aniki?" tanyaku, lalu pemuda itu berjalan di dekatku menatap lurus ke depan, aku mendongka untuk melihat wajahnya

" Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sasuke." kata Itachi tampa menatapku. Aku mengeram menahan emosi lalu bangkit menatapnya sinis

" Kenapa? Apa aku masih belum cukup kuat hah!? Aku benci tou-san selalu memujimu dan aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa lebih hebat darimu. Dan sekarang, tou-san memuji pemuda kuning itu. Apa hebatnya pemuda itu, dia itu hanyalah sampah begitu pula semua anggota klannya!" seruku marah

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

.

.

.

Matuku membulat, tubuhku membeku, aku tidak menyangka kakakku sendiri akan menamparku. Aku tidak menyangka, kakakku yang begitu aku kagumi bisa melakukan hal sekasar ini kepadaku. Aku mengeram marah lalu menatap nyalang ke arahnya yang menatapku datar juga dingin

" Kamu seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke." kata kakakku dingin.

" Kenapa…" kataku di sela-sela geramanku. Aku begitu benci karena sudah ayahku yang membela pemuda itu sekarang kakakku yang membelanya. Kakaku masih menatapku diam dan itu membuatku ingin menghajarnya

" Berterima kasihlah kepadanya." kata kakakku tiba-tiba membuat aku langsung mendongak menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Berterima kasihlah kepadanya karena sudah menolong nyawamu dari Orochimaru." lanjutnya lagi yang langsung membuatku terbelalak kaget

Orochimaru?

_Missing-nin_ dari Konoha yang merupakan salah satu Sannin Legenda

" Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti karena bagaimana mungkin pemuda tengik itu bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari Orochimaru. Orochimaru saja tidak ada muncul di hadapannya sampai saat ini. Aku melihat kakakku menarik nafas pelan lalu menatapku serius

" Waktu ujian chuunin di Hutan Kematian, team kalian di serang oleh seseorang yang teryata Orochimaru. Naruto juga teman-temannya cepat datang menyelamatkan team kalian dan dia dengan mudah memukul mundur ular sialan itu." jelas Itachi yang membuat Sasuke terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Otak jeniusnya masih mencerna semua informasi yang menurutku tidak masuk akal, juga bagaimana pemuda kuning itu bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru dengan mudahnya? Seberpa kuat dirinya sampai-sampai Orochimaru tidak mampu melawannya.

" Dan lagi, dia menolongmu karena saat kamu di beri tanda kutukan oleh ular itu, dia menyegel tanda tersebut dengan Fuinjutsu." kata kakakku menyadarkanku dari kebisuanku. Aku menatapnya bingung, tapi tiba-tiba tangan kiri kakakku memegang leher kiriku yang langsung saja membuatku terkejut

" Orochimaru berhasil menandaimu sebagai salah satu bawahannya, dia ingin mengincar Sharingan klan kita darimu tapi Naruto sudah menyegelnya dengan Fuinjutsu yang sama sekali belum pernah digunakan oleh shinobi manapun. Kata tou-sannya Naruto, Fuinjutsu yang Naruto gunakan bisa 'memakan' kutukan itu jika dia berusaha mengendalikan pikiran maupun tubuhmu. Kamu beruntung karena di selamatkannya, kalau Naruto tidak cepat datang, mungkin kamu sudah tidak bisa kami bayangkan akan bagaimana." lanjut kakakku menarik tangannya menatapku yang masih terkejut. Aku mencoba meraba sesuatu yang ada di leher kiriku. Aku merasakan sensasi panas setelah aku menyentuh leher kiriku juga sensasi dingin yang menetralkannya. Akau mendongak kepalaku menatap kakakku yang tersenyum kecil ke arahku

" Tou-san merasa berhutang budi kepadanya karena sudah menyelamatkanmu. Tou-san cuma ingin kamu bisa mengambil hikmah dari semua yang sudah kamu lalui selama ujian Chuunin ini, Sasuke." kata kakakku lalu pergi meningalkanku yang masih mematung memikirkan semua yang barusan kakakku bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Kami akhirnya berempat sampai di rumah, setelah sebelumnya kami berpisah dengan Shika, Ino, Chou Ji di persimpangan jalan. Kami masuk ke dalam halaman luas mansionku, melihat paman Aizen sedang menyirami kebun tehnya. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga teh Paman Aizen bisa cepat tumbuh karena ini merupakan percobaan pertama paman Aizen menanam teh di dataran rendah. Aku melihat ayahku sedang menikmati sorenya dengan ketiga rubah putihnya di perkarangan. Kami berempat menghampiri ayahku yang teryata menyadari kehadiran kami. Beliau tersenyum kecil, kemudian bangkit menghampiri kami

" Bagaimana soremu, Naruto?" tanya ayahku, lalu memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecil di dalam pelukannya itu

" Seperti biasa, tou-chan." kataku yang bisa aku dengan kekehannya

" Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, sebiknya kalian masuk dulu membersikan diri kalian, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malam, jadi kalian bersiap-siap dulu." kata ayahku lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Ayahku mengelus lembut pelan rambutku membuat aku merasa nyaman atas perlakuannya

" Apa kamu sudah mengetahuinya sebelumnya, Naruto?" tanya ayahku membuat aku menyerit bingung

" Maksud tou-chan?" tanyaku tapi aku di giring ayahku pergi ke pohon besar yang ada di samping kami. Ayahku mendudukan tubuhnya yang kemudian aku duduk di pangkuannya. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan barusan yang beliau lontarkan. Ayahku menatapku lembut yang akhirnya dia membuka suara lagi

" Apa kamu sebelumnya mengetahui kalau Iwa akan mengambil bagian dalam penyerangan ini?" tanya ayahku membuat aku tersentak kecil.

Jadi benar Iwa akan ikut dalam penyerangan ini?

Dia masih memiliki dendam dengan tou-chan kandungku?

Aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku, mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan ayahku. Aku merasakan tubuhku di tarik lembut, lalu di dengkap dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh ayahku

" Semua akan baik-baik saja anakku, tou-chan akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan juga tou-chan kandungmu yang sudah tou-chan anggap saudara sendiri. Tou-chan besok akan meminta Mei untuk mengirim seseorang menghabisi sebagian pasukan aliansi itu." kata ayahku membuat aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Aku melepaskan diri dari dengkamannya lalu menatap ayahku terkejut

" Jangan tou-chan, kita tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan ular gila itu. Sebaiknya kita jangan meminta Mei-san mengirim seseorang untuk menghabisi sebagian pasukan musuh. Lebih baik kita tunggu Gaara yang memberitahu semua rencana musuh kepada kita nanti." kataku tidak setuju yang bisa aku lihat ayahku terkejut lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya, terkekeh

" Tou-chan hampir lupa Gaara yang akan memberikan informasi kepada kita. Kenapa tuo-chan gegabah seperti ini? Seharusnya menunggu yang pasti dulu baru bertindak." kata ayahku membuat aku terkekeh. Aku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, yang bisa aku rasakan ayahku mengelus lembut punggungku

" Apa tou-chan tadi kembali karena mendapat kabar tidak bagus dari ninja pengawas kita." tanyaku

" Ya, Paman Aizen mengkonfirmasi kalau ada penambahan pasukan musuh. Iwagakure ambil bagian dalam penyerangan ini jadi tou-chan pikir besok meminta Mei mengirim 'dia' untuk menghabisi sebagian pasukan mereka." jelas ayahku.

" Yang tou-chan maksud 'dia' itu Paman Zabusa kan?" tanyaku

" Hmm, Zabuza Momochi, _Silent Killing_, tou-chan pikir akan memintanya untuk menghabisi sebagian pasukan musuh bersama dengan Grimmjow yang membantunya, tapi teryata tou-chan terlalu kebawa emosi saat mengetahui Iwa juga ikut penyerangan ini." jelas ayahku membuatku terkekeh lalu memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat

" Masalah desa kita tidak perlu sampai melibatkan desa lain, tou-chan. Tou-chan kan bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa perlu melibatkan orang lain, seperti yang selama ini tou-chan lakukan sebelum kita tiba di sini." kataku, membuat ayahku terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut panjangku.

" Ya, selama ini tou-chan memang melakukannya sendiri, tapi sekarang kita akan menghadapi perang di _base _kita sendiri." kata ayahku sendu

" Kita masih ada Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Daiki-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Bibi Reika juga semua anggota klan kita akan membantu kita berdua tou-chan. Kita berdua tidak sendiri tou-chan, kita akan bergandeng bersama, mendamaikan dunia shinobi ini." kataku lembut, aku merasakan ayahku mengecup puncak kepalaku

" Terima kasih anakku, tou-chan tidak akan bertarung sendiri lagi. Kita akan menunggu kabar dari Gaara-kun untuk kepastian jumlah musuh yang akan menyerang Konoha. Tou-chan tidak akan gegabah lagi." kata ayahku lembut. Aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku membalas senyumnya itu dengan senyum kecil, mengangguk pelan memberi beliau semangat.

" Maaf nii-sama, Naru-kun, Reika-chan sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam." kata Paman Aizen menghampiri kami. Aku dan ayahku terkekeh, kemudian ayahku mengacak rambutku, tersenyum

" Tidak terasa sudah malam, Naru mandi dulu nanti gabung dengan tou-chan." kata ayahku, aku mengangguk lalu bangkit dari pangkuannya menatap paman Aizen yang tersenyum kepadaku

" Kalau begitu aku duluan tou-chan, Paman Aizen. Naru mau membersikan diri dulu." kataku yang bisa aku lihat mereka berdua tersenyum mengangguk. Aku lalu meninggalkan ayahku juga Paman Aizen menuju ke kamar untuk membersikan diriku.

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

Aku melihat anakku masuk ke dalam mansion meninggalkan kami. Aku tersenyum lagi mengingat anakku membuka pikiranku agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru menghadapi masalah yang sedang kami landa

" Aizen, kamu mendengar semuanyakan?" tanyaku kepada pria di sampingku

" Ha'i nii-sama, semua percakapan anda dengan Naru-kun saya mendengar semuannya." kata Aizen membuat aku tersenyum

" Kita tidak akan meminta Mei untuk mengirim Zabuza. Kita, Klan Fujimato sebagai salah satu bagian Konoha akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri dan membunuh ular berengsek itu atas nama Konoha juga Fujimato." kataku, bisa aku lihat Aizen tersenyum

" Akhirnya anda meminta kami semua turun tangan nii-sama." kata Aizen membuat aku terkekeh

" Maafkan nii-san. Nii-san tidak mau kalian terluka karena itu nii-san ingin melakukannya sendiri." kataku

" Anda tidak perlu menghawatirkan kami nii-sama, kita adalah satu kesatuan dalam nama Klan Fujimato, jadi kita harus bersama dalam suka maupun duka." kata Aizen membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya.

" Sesuai dengan perkataanku waktu itu, aku ingin kamu melakukannya Aizen karena kamu yang memiliki kemampuan mematikan dalam ini, tapi aku ingin ada sedikit perubahan." kataku serius membuat Aizen mengangguk

" Apa itu nii-sama?" tanya Aizen

" Karena jumlah pasukan musuh bertambah juga kita harus menunggu konfirmasi Gaara-kun apa benar sebanyak itu pasukan yang akan menyerang Konoha, aku ingin kamu ada di setiap penjuru menemani seluruh keluarga kita yang berada di posisi di sana." kataku

" Maksud nii-sama aku membuat delapan bunshin untuk menemani mereka begitu?" tanya Aizen, aku jawab anggukan atas pertanyaannya itu. Aizen yang mengerti lalu mengangguk patuh

" Aku mengerti nii-sama, aku menjamin mereka semua tidak bisa menyentuh Konoha." kata Aizen. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya itu.

" Ayo kita masuk, semua pasti sudah menunggu kita." kataku lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam mansion menuju ke ruang makan. Kami bedua berjalan dalam diam, aku sedang memikirkan semuanya akan berjalan baik jika Aizen ada di samping mereka semua. Aizen adalah pria yang sangat berbakat juga kemampuannya sungguh mengerikan setelah Zhuge Liang. Mereka berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku walaupun Aizen akan menghalalkan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya itu. Aku kadang ada beberapa yang bisa menerima caranya kalau dalam keadaan terdesak walaupun ada yang aku tolak mentah-mentah karena sudah tidak memiliki perasaan. Kami berdua sampai di ruang makan di mana semua keluargaku sudah menunggu kedatanganku. Kami berdua lalu duduk di basing-masing kursi, lalu aku menatap wajah keluargaku satu per satu

" Aku mengubah rencana." kataku, lalu aku melihat mereka sepertinya masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku

" Aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Zabuza untuk menghabisi sebagian pasukan mereka." lanjutku

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kurama-sama?" tanya Zhuge Liang kepadaku

" Aku akan meletakan kalian satu satu di setiap penjuru dengan tiga puluh pasukan klan kita membantu kalian." kataku

" Tapi paman, jumlah mereka belasan ribu orang, kami mungkin mampu menghabisi mereka tapi pasti ada yang lolos dari pantauan kami." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab anggukan oleh yang lain. Aku yang mendengar nyengir

" Kalian tidak akan sendiri, Aizen akan membuat bunshin dan akan bersama kalian di setiap penjuru." kataku membuat mereka langsung menatap Aizen yang sedang menikmati tehnya

" Jadi, paman Aizen akan membuat bunshin lalu setiap bunshinnya bersama kami begitu paman?" tanya Ichigo yang aku jawab anggukan kepadanya lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua langsung nyengir mengetahui apa yang aku rencanakan

" Kalau pak tua bersama kami semua, kami tidak terlalu repot untuk membunuh mereka dengan cepat." kata Grimmjow nyengir membuat aku juga nyengir mendengarnya. Aizen yang mendengar perkataan Grimmjow meletakan cangkirnya lalu menatap Grimmjow dengan sengiran yang tidak kalah menakutkan

" Kalian nanti harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena akulah yang membuat kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menghabisi mereka." kata Aizen membanggakan diri membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya

" Paman Aizen memang ahli dalam bidang ini." kata Sima Zhao membuat Aizen mengangkat kepalanya bangga membuat aku terkekeh melihatnya

" Tentu saja, tidak seperti bocah ingusan yang tahunya cuma kelahi saja juga gegabah dalam bertindak." kata Aizen membuat Grimmjow tersinggung

" Apa maksudmu pak tua? Mentang-mentang kamu menang dalam bidang ini kamu langsung seenaknya mengejekku!?" kata Grimmjow tidak terima membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya. Aizen yang tidak terganggung dengan perkataan Grimmjow langsung mengambil cangkir tehnya meminum teh lagi membuat Grimmjow mendengus ke arahnya

" Kamu harus berterima kasih dengan pamanmu yang hebat ini Grimmjow, karena tampa pamanmu yang baik ini, kamu bukan apa -apa melawan mereka semua." kata Aizen membuat Grimmjow tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kami semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Aizen yang menyinggung Grimmjow itu

" Dalam mimpimu pak tua." balas Grimmjow sengit membuat Aizen menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Grimm-nii kalau bertengkar dengan Paman Aizen seperti suami-suami yang lagi tidak dapat jatah ya." goda adik Grimmjow, Daiki kepada mereka berdua. Grimmjow melotot ke arah adiknya itu sedangkan Aizen hampir menyeburkan tehnya yang sempat dia minum lalu melotot juga ke arah Daiki yang sekarang cengegesan. Kami yang mendengar tidak bisa menahan tertawa lagi karena memang benar-benar kalau di perhatikan mereka seperti tidak mendapat jatah

" Apa maksudmu hah adik bodoh!? Kamu ngerti apa yang kamu ucapkan tadi?" tanya Grimmjow marah membuat Daiki terkekeh

" Habis setiap Grimm-nii ketemu Paman Aizen selalu saja bertengkar, apa bukan tuh kalian tidak dapat jatah?" goda Daiki lagi membuat Aizen juga Grimmjow melotot lagi kearahnya.

" Sudah-sudah jangan goda mereka berdua lagi Daiki, apalagi Aizen sudah punya Reika juga kalau tidak salah Grimmjow dan …" kataku mengantung membuat muka yang bersangkutan memerah

" P-pa-man….." gagap Grimmjow membuat aku tertawa melihatnya

" Tenang saja, paman bisa jaga rahasia." kataku membuat Grimmjow menghela nafas lega.

" Aizen, kapan pernikahanmu dengan Reika berlangsung? Nii-san sudah mau menimang keponakan yang manis-manis." kataku membuat Aizen juga Reika memerah

" Ma-masih be-belum terpikir, nii-sama." jawab Aizen malu membuat aku menghela nafas

" Kalian sudan satu tahun berpacaran, nii-san sekarang sudah tidak sabar mendengan suara tangis bayi di sini." kataku membuat mereka semakin memerah

" Akan kami usahakan secepatnya nii-sama." kata Aizen lancar yang tiba-tiba langsung kaget mengetahui apa yang diucapkannya itu begitupula Reika yang menatap tidak percaya ke arah pasangannya itu. Aku yang mendengar ucapan adikku itu nyengir menang

" Baiklah, nii-san akan tunggu." kataku akhirnya. Aku melihat anakku masuk bergabung dengan kami, tersenyum kecil kepada kami semua

" Selamat malam." sapa anakku lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mengacak rambut kuningnya sebentar

" Selamat malam anakku. Ayo kita mulai acara makan malam kita." kataku lalu kami memulai acara makan malam dengan canda dan tawa.

.

.

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

.

.

Nara Mansion

.

.

.

Shikamaru POV

.

.

.

Aku sedang menatap bulan di jendela kamarku. Bulan kali ini bulan sabit dengan cahayanya yang sedikit redup juga bintang-bintang yang sedang menemaninya menyinari langit malam. Aku akhirnya bisa melewati ujian chuunin dengan sukses walaupun salah satu anggota teamku, Chou Ji gagal masuk ke babak berikutnya. Aku mulai menyukai menatap bulan juga bintang karena sahabat baruku, Naruto juga menyukai menatapnya. Namanya mengingatkanku kepada sahabat masa kecilku dulu yang periang, pantang menyereh juga mudah bergaul. Naruto yang sekarang sahabatku memiliki sifat dingin, cerdas, kuat lain dengan sifat sahabat masa kecilku. Tapi di balik sifat dinginnya itu, dia memiliki sisi hangat yang menentramkan, menyenangkan juga wibawa. Pertama kali melihatnya jujur aku sedikit curiga kalau dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku, walaupun dia tidak memiliki tanda tiga kumis kucing di pipinya juga kulitnya lebih putih dari sahabatku yang berkulit coklat eksotis. Awal dia masuk ke akademik aku selalu memperhatikan dari jauh setiap gerak geriknya, tapi aku tidak menemukan kecocokan yang mirip dengan sahabat masa kecilku. Sampai suatu hari,saat mereka berdua menang melawan duo Uchiha sombong itu, aku memberanikan diri mendekat kepada mereka, aku ingin berteman dengan mereka karena Naruto yang ini mengingatkanku dengan sahabat masa kecilku.

Aku mengangkat salah satu tanganku mencoba mengapai bintang yang bersinar di langit malam. Aku mencoba mengapai lebih tinggi lagi tapi teryata tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan sahabatku, juga aku secara tidak sadar ingin membantunya mencapai tujuannya. Secara langsung begitu saja aku mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku memang memiliki keinginan untuk membantunya, juga aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku lagi seperti dulu.

" Hei Naruto." kataku kepada langit sunyi sambil menatap bulan juga bintang-bintang

" Aku sekarang mempunyai sahabat baru lagi, namanya persis seperti namamu." kataku lagi, tersenyum tipis

" Tapi sifatnya lain denganmu. Dia begitu dingin, dewasa, berwibawa, namun ada sifat-sifat yang tidak berbeda denganmu." kataku lagi tersenyum melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip kepadaku

" Yaitu dia memiliki sifat yang hangat, terbuka juga dia akan melindungi temannya waktu dalam masalah. Semua itu benar-benar mirip denganmu Naruto." kataku lalu menutup kedua mataku menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahku

" Bagaimana kabarmu di surga sana? Aku yakin kamu pasti bahagia karena sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu." kataku lalu membuka kedua mataku.

" Kamu tahu Naruto, andai kamu masih hidup aku ingin memperkenalkan sahabatku yang memiliki nama sepertimu itu." kataku tampa sadar meneteskan air mata

" Kita pasti bersama-sama berlatih, sama-sama mengikat janji, sama-sama berjuang untuk menjadi ninja nomor satu di Konoha. Kita bertiga pasti akan mencapai tujuan ninja kita bersama." kataku terisak. Aku merasakan angin lembut seperti menenangkanku membuat aku tersenyum

" Kamu tidak mau melihat aku menangis, Naruto? Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis." kataku lalu menghapus air mataku dengan telapa tanganku. Aku menatap langit malam lagi melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar begitu cerah kepadaku

" Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Naruto dan juga aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi seperti perkataanmu." kataku tersenyum

" Hei Naruto." panggilku pada langit malam

" Aku menyukai wanita di kelompok teamku, namanya Yamanaka Ino. kamu pasti tertawa di sana mendengar aku menyukai seseorang." kataku terkekeh

" Ya, secara tidak sadar aku menyukainya, walaupun dia cerewet, suka membentak, tapi semua itu adalah sifat yang alami dari dirinya itu. Aku menyukai apapun yang di miliki oleh gadis cerewet itu." kataku

" Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." kataku tulus yang bisa aku rasakan angin malan seperti menyetuhku

" Satu minggu lagi, kami akan masuk ke final Naruto. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat agar bisa lulus dan mendapat gelar chuunin, walaupun pasti akan merepotkan untuk menghadapi lawanku nantinya." kataku terkekeh. Aku lalu menarik nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya perlahan menatap langit malam, tersenyum

" Aku harap kamu mendukungku di sana, menonton pertandinganku yang akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sobatku." kataku pelan.

" Baiklah, aku akan tidur dulu, Naruto. Besok hari yang panjang. Selamat malam." kataku lalu merebahkan diriku ke ranjang tempat tidurku menunggu hari esok membangunkanku.

.

.

.

.

End Shikamaru POV

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku lalu menatap jam yang teryata masih pukul enam pagi. Aku lalu melakukan latihan seperti biasa, walaupun hari libur, aku tidak mau malas-malasan saja di rumah. Setelah selesai dengan latihan rutinitasku, aku lalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri. Butuh waktu lima belas menit aku selesai, aku lalu keluar dari ruang pribadiku sambil mengelap rambut panjangku dengan handuk kecil. Aku lalu ke lemari pakaianku menggunakan pakaian santaiku baju berwarna putih polos dengan rompi warna hitam juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Aku merapikan rambut panjangku yang aku biarkan terurai, kemudian keluar kamarku menuju ruang makan. Seluru keluargaku sudah menungguku, ayahku juga menggunakan pakaian santainya, baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kanan ayahku melihat seluruh keluargaku yang tersenyum ke arahku

" Akhirnya kamu tidak menggunakan armor itu lagi." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh

" Tapi kerenkan aku menggunakannya?" tanyaku membuat Sima Zhao tertawa mendengarnya

" Kamu begini saja sudah keren apalagi dengan pakaian khasmu itu?" kata Sima Zhao di sela-sela tawanya.

" Sayang dong pakaianku yang lain tidak aku pakai, nanti kekecilan. Belum sempai pakai malah sudah kekecilan." kataku membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa.

" Hari ini kalian libur selama seminggu bukan, Naruto?" tanya Grimm-nii kepadaku yang aku jawab anggukan

" Ya nii-san, selama satu minggu kami di beri libur berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan ujian final minggu depan." kataku yang di jawab sengiran Grimm-nii

" Kalau begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan dong?" tanya Grimm-nii membuat aku tersenyum ke arahnya

" Memang Grimm-nii mau ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran

" Grimm-nii ingin kita keliling Konoha, Grimm-nii kan masih belum tahu seluk beluknya, paling cuma kemarin saja waktu ke pertandinganmu." kata Grimm-nii membuat aku tersenyum

" Hmm, nanti kita jalan-jalan, tapi habis sarapan ya." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Grimm-nii. Ayahku yang melihat percakapan kami cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu kamipun memulai acara makan pagi ini.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Daiki-nii pamit karena kami akan memperkenalkan desa ini kepada keempat kakakku. Kami bertujuh sudah keluar dari kompleks klan Fujimato yang sekarang berada di jalan menuju jantung desa Konoha. Aku menunjukkan di mana letak rumah sakit, akademik ninja, kantor Hokage, Kantor polisi dan tempat-tempat yang penting ada di desa ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, semua wanita melirik-lirik ke arah kami yang aku pikir pasti mereka melirik ke Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii, karena mereka berdua menggunakan hakama yang biasa digunakannya mempamerkan tubuh bagian atas masing-masing. Banyak wanita yang merona merah juga aku pikir pasti berpikiran yang iya-iya sedangkan kedua kakakku cuek-cuek saja.

" Grimm-nii, Daiki-nii apa kalian tidak risih di lihat wanita-wanita seperti itu?" tanya Sima Zhao penasaran karena kedua kakakku tidak ambil pusing. Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii menyengir, terkekeh

" Buat apa risih? Tubuh milik kami juga memang buat apa malu? Seluruh tubuh bagian kami untuk apa malu kalau kami tunjukkan? Telanjang juga kami berani." kata Grimm-nii percaya diri dan aku lihat Daiki-nii nyengir menanggapi perkataan Grimm-nii

" Oh begitu." kata Sima Zhao lalu mangut-mangut mengerti. Di perjalanan aku melihat ada seorang pemuda dengan kantung pasir di punggungnya sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Aku kenal pemuda itu lalu berlari menghampirinya

" Gaara!" seruku membuat pemuda itu tersentak lalu menatapku tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu sedang mencari apa Gaara?" tanyaku setelah dekat dengannya. Saudara-saudaraku juga berhasil menyusulku. Aku melihat Gaara melirik ke kanan kiri membuat aku bingung

" Ada apa, Gaara?" tanyaku bingung. Gaara lalu menatapku dengan serius

" Aku ada informasi yang kalian butuhkan." bisik Gaara membuat aku langsung terkejut.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku, tou-chan sudah menunggumu." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara. Keempat anikiku menatapku bingung

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Ichigo-nii yang langsung saja aku menatapnya

" Pembicaraan di rumah, dialah orang yang di maksud tou-chan." kataku membuat keempat kakakku terbelalak kaget.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita ketemu paman." kata Lu Xun-nii lalu kamipun cepat-cepat menuju ke mansionku.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai di mansionku dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku melihat ayahku berdiri di depan halaman depan yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan kami. Aku melihat ayahku tersenyum setelah kami mendekat dengan beliau. Ayahku menatap kami semua yang mengambil nafas karena terburu-buru ke sini agar tidak ada yang curiga kepada kami

" Selamat datang, Gaara-kun." kata ayahku kepada Gaara yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu

" Jadi ini rumah paman?" tanya Gaara yang di jawab senyum oleh ayahku

" Paman adalah ketua Klan Fujimato di Konoha, Gaara-kun." jawab ayahku membuat Gaara terbelalak kaget

" Paman salah satu petinggi Konoha?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Begitulah, tapi rahasiamu kalau kamu seorang jinchuriki aman juga tentang penyerangan aliansi kalian masih paman rahasiakan dari Hokage, karena menunggu kepastian darimu Gaara-kun." kata ayahku. Gaara mengangguk lalu mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menatap ayahku serius

" Paman informasi yang paman butuhkan sudah ada." kata Gaara serius membuat ayahku juga serius menatapnya

" Bagaimana, Gaara-kun?" tanya ayahku

" Suna, Iwa, Oto akan menyerang Konoha dengan pasukan sebanyak tujuh belas ribu shinobi gabungan dengan masing-masing dua ribu di setiap penjuru juga seribu menyerang di bawah tanah." jelas Gaara membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget

" Tujuh belas ribu!? Sebanyak itukah!?" kata Grimm-nii tidak percaya yang nyatanya Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kakakku itu

" Ayahku, Kazekage yang memimpin pasukan penyerangan itu. Tadi malam di adain pertemuan, kedua kakakku juga ikut dan mendengar semua rencana yang di katakan ayahku. Kami akan menyerang saat ujian Chuunin di pertandingan ke empat." jelas Gaara

" Berarti saat kamu melawan Uchiha banci itu?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Gaara menyerit bingung

" Uchiha banci?" tanya Gaara yang langsung saja Sima Zhao tahu di mana kesalahannya

" Maksudku, saat kamu melawan Uchiha Sasuke." koreksi Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara

" Kenapa harus saat perlawananmu?" tanya Zhen Ji bingung

" Gaara adalah jinchuriki, jadi disaat terdesak, Gaara pasti tampa sadar akan menggunakan kekuatan Bijuunya dan di saat itulah perang akan di mulai." jawab ayahku membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget

" Jadi aku memang benar-benar di manfaatkan?" tunduk lesu Gaara. Aku melihat ayahku tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Gaara

" Paman pasti akan membebaskanmu dari masalah ini. Setelah perang ini usai, kamu akan benar-benar bebas." kata ayahku tulus membuat Gaara mendongak kepalanya menatap ayahku. Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan ayahku.

" Arigatou, Paman." kata Gaara dengan suara berbisik.

" Gaara bisa tatap mata paman sebentar?" tanya ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara. Ayahku menatap mata Gaara dengan serius, lama kelamaan mata Ruby ayahku berubah menjadi warna biru terang dengan motif bintang berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba sinar biru keluar dari tubuh mereka berdua membuat kami cepat-cepat melindungi mata kami agar tidak buta karena sinar tersebut. Setelah sinar itu hilang, aku melihat mata Ayahku juga mata Gaara dengan tatapan kosong

.

.

.

.

**Mindscape Gaara**

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

.

Aku sekali lagi masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Gaara lagi. Aku berdiri di genangan air gelap, lalu aku berjalan ke arah penjara yang ada di depanku.

**"NII-SANN!"** teriak mahkluk yang ada di dalam penjara itu kegirangan membuat aku terkekeh. Aku lalu jalan masuk melewati sel penjara menampakan mahkluk seperti rakun raksasa dengan tato garis berwarna ungu yang kegirangan melihatku

" Halo outoto, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Mahkluk itu mengoyang-goyang ekornya ke kiri ke kanan dengan gembirannya lalu tubuhnya di baringkan dengan wajahnya yang menatapku penuh rindu juga gembira. Aku yang melihat mau tidak mau terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala mahkluk itu lembut membuat kedua mata mahkluk itu otomatis terpejam

**" Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang nii-san lihat, aku kangen denganmu nii-san."** kata mahkluk itu merajuk membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya

" Tenang outoto, sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas. Nii-san jamin kamu akan bebas setelah perang ini usai." kataku serius membuat mahkluk itu mengibas-ngibas ekor raksasanya senang.

**" Jadi, Kazekage gila itu tetap jadi menyerang Konoha?"** tanya mahkluk itu yang aku jawab anggukan

" Dia adalah Orochimaru yang menyamar jadi Kazekage. Tujuannya ingin merebut Konoha dari Sandaime Hokage." kataku

**" Ular gila itu teryata cari mati rupaya. Kalau ketemu akan aku makan dia hidup-hidup."** kata mahkluk itu geram membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Outoto, nii-san ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu." kataku serius membuat mahkluk itu menatapku serius juga

**" Apapun itu nii-san."** kata mahkluk itu antusias

" Aku ingin saat pertandingan jinchurikumu, langsung kamu berikan cakramu sebanyak mungkin kepadanya." kataku membuat mahkluk itu menatap tidak percaya

**" APA!? SERIUS NII-SAN!? NANTI DIA TIDAK BISA MENGONTROL DIRINYA SENDIRI!"** gelegar mahkluk itu membuat aku nyengir

" Oh nii-san sudah tahu itu makannya nii-san membawa seseorang untuk menemuimu." kataku misterius membuat mahkluk itu menyerit bingung.

" Gaara kemari! Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan denganmu!" seruku dan tiba-tiba di balik sel itu muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang berjalan takut-takut masuk ke dalam. Aku melirik mahkluk itu terkejut juga syok melihat jinchurikinya. Gaara berdiri di sampingku, takut melihat mahkluk yang ada di depannya itu, aku mengelus punggungnya untuk memenangkan pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

" Tenang Gaara, dia adalah adikku, dalam wujud Bijuu." kataku membuat Gaara terbelalak kaget

" A-adik p-paman?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya yang aku jawab dengan senyuman

" Ya, dan paman juga adalah seekor Bijuu, Kyuubi. Ini adalah wujud manusia paman." kataku membuat Gaara terkejut

" Ja-jadi Na-na-ruto…" gagap Gaara

" Ya, Naruto adalah jinchuriki paman, jinchuriki Kyuubi. Naruto sudah paman anggap seperti anak sendiri." kataku membuat Gaara syok, tapi tiba-tiba langsung tersenyum

" Jadi Bijuu dan Jinchuriki bisa hidup berdampingan ya?" kata Gaara membuat aku terkejut juga mahkluk yang ada di dekat kami. Aku yang mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum

" Ya, Bijuu dan Jinchurikinya bisa hidup bersamaan, sama seperti paman dan Naruto yang seperti keluarga kecil lainnya. Paman sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anak sendiri dan akan melindunginnya dari bahaya apapun." kataku lembut. Aku melihat setitik air mata keluar dari kedua sudut pemuda Sabaku itu

" A-pa a-ku ju-ga b-bisa….?" tanya Gaara terisak membuat aku memeluk tubuh rapuhnya itu, mengelus lembut punggung pemuda itu

" Bisa Gaara-kun, tapi setelah perang ini usai, paman akan mengeluarkan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu ini lalu merubahnya menjadi manusia." kataku membuat Gaara terkejut lalu menatapku

" Kalau Bijuu keluar bukannya…" perkataan Gaara terputus melihat aku menggeleng kepala

" Kamu tidak akan mati keponakanku, paman bisa mengeluarkan Bijuu tampa membunuh jinchurikinya. Kamu akan baik-baik saja." kataku yakin membuat Gaara mengangguk paham. Gaara lalu melihat takut-takut ke arah mahkluk itu

" Jadi, mahkluk ini yang akan menjadi ayahku nanti?" tanya Gaara membuat aku langsung tertawa

" Tentu saja keponakanku. Dia adalah adik paman dan kamu adalah jinchurikinya. Sudah tugasnya untuk melindungimu sebagai seorang ayah nanti." kataku di sela-sela tawa membuat mahkluk itu mendengus

**" Ya tertawain saja aku nii-san, tertawain saja terus sampai perutmu sakit tertawain aku."** kata mahkluk itu ngambek membuat aku semakin mengeraskan tawaku. Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah mahkluk itu, memegang kepalanya dengan takut-takut

**" Jangan takut nak, aku tidak akan memakanmu."** kata mahkluk itu membuat Gaara terkejut. Aku menghentikan tawaku melihat Gaara yang tersenyum, memeluk wajah mahkluk itu dengan lebar

" Arigatou tou-chan." lirih Gaara

**" Tou-chan akan menjagamu nak, setelah perang ini usai, tou-chan akan menjadi manusia, merawat kalian bertiga. Itu janji tou-chan."** kata mahkluk itu lirih yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu medekat ke arah mereka berdua, memegang pundak Gaara yang membuat pemuda Sabaku itu mendongak menatapku

" Semua tinggal masalah waktu Gaara, paman sudah janji bukan akan membebaskanmu? Tunggu perang ini berakhir, kebebasanmu bisa kamu dapat." kataku tulus membuat Gaara mengangguk kepalanya.

" Jadi rencanaku bisa kamu jalankan, Shukaku?" tanyaku serius membuat mahkluk itu a.k.a Shukaku menatap Gaara khawatir. Gaara yang melihat raut khawatir adikku tersenyum kecil

" Aku tidak apa-apa tou-chan. Kita ikuti rencana paman Kurama. Aku akan bisa mengontrol diri." kata Gaara serius

" Lagipula, nanti aku akan menyuruh Naruto langsung membawa Gaara pergi setelah kamu memberikan cakramu kepadanya Shukaku. jadi jangan khawatir." kataku lagi membuat Shukaku menghela nafas, tersenyum lemah ke arah kami berdua

**" Kalau itu memang caranya, baiklah aku akan melakukannya."** kata Shukaku membuat aku juga Gaara tersenyum

" Kalau begitu kita akan melancarkan peran masing-masing nanti. Kami permisi dulu Shukaku." kataku lalu aku juga Gaara berbalik.

**" Gaara."** kata Shukaku membuat aku juga berbalik menatap mahkluk itu tersenyum ke arah kami

**" Hati-hati." **katanya membuat Gaara tersentak kecil tapi kemudian tersenyum

" Baik tou-chan." balas Gaara lalu muncul cahaya biru yang menyinari kami berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku melihat mata ayahku sudah kembali seperti semula begitu pula Gaara. Ayahku mengacak pelan rambut Gaara, tersenyum

" Bagaimana? Senang bertemu tou-chanmu?" tanya ayahku membuat Gaara tersenyum

" Ya paman, aku senang akhirnya ada yang benar-benar bisa memperhatikanku." kata Gaara tulus. Kami semua lalu bergabung bersama mereka

" Jadi, rahasiaku kamu sudah tahukan Gaara?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan olehnya

" Aku harap kamu tidak membocorkannya Gaara." kataku serius

" Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu. Kita kelak akan menjadi saudara sepupu bukan?" kata Gaara membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya

" Ya kita akan menjadi sepupu, juga kamu akan menjadi saudara kakak-kakakku juga." kataku sambil memperkenalkan Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii juga Daiki-nii. Gaara yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, mengangguk

" Seminggu lagi kita akan menjadi saudara, jadi bersabarlah Gaara." kataku tulus yang di jawab senyum olehnya

" Baiklah, tou-chan akan pergi ke kantor Hokage karena semua informasi yang tou-chan perlukan sudah komplit. Gaara sebaiknya kamu kembali, paman tidak mau ada yang curiga karena kamu menghilang." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara

" Baik kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Paman, Natruto, semuanya. Senang bertemu kalian." kata Gaara tulus, akmi mengangguk kemudian dia hilang dalam shunshin pasir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

Semua informasi yang aku butuhkan akhirnya lengkap semua. Aku lalu menatap anakku juga semua keluargaku satu-satu dengan serius

" Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, karena semua yang tou-chan butuhkan sudah ada, tou-chan ingin kalian dengarkan apa yang ingin tou-chan beritahu kepada kalian berempat." kataku serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat

" Apa itu tou-chan?" tanya anakku

" Saat final ujian chuunin nanti, tou-chan sudah minta adik tou-chan yang ada di dalam tubuh Gaara untuk memberikan cakranya sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Gaara. Tugas kalian, tou-chan ingin pada saat Gaara lepas kendali, kalian berempat langsung membawanya pergi dari arena pertarungan." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka

" Tenang saja paman, kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu paman." kata Sima Zhao yang aku jawab dengan senyum kecil. Aku lalu menatap Grimmjow, Ichigo, Luxun juga Daiki satu per satu

" Kalian semua apa sudah siap minggu depan, karena pasukan alliansi yang akan menyerang desa kita bukan main jumlahnya?" tanyaku. Aku melihat Grimmjow juga Daiki nyengir mendengar pertanyaanku yang bisa di bilang konyol karena mempertanyakan hal yang tidak penting kepada mereka

" Paman seperti tidak kenal kami saja? Apa paman meragukan kekuatan kami semua?" tanya Grimmjow membuat aku menggeleng kepala kecil

" Bukan itu maksud paman, paman khawatir karena kalian nanti akan menghadapi dua ribu pasukan cuma dengan tiga puluh shinobi klan kita yang mengikuti kalian. Paman takut kalian semua terluka parah." kataku sendu membuat mereka berempat tersenyum kecil

" Kami tidak apa-apa paman juga shinobi klan kita sudah di latih selama enam tahun yang pasti kekuatan mereka melebihi shinobi klan Uchiha maupun Senju. Paman tidak perlu mencemaskan kami, kami semua akan pulang dengan selamat. Percayalah kepada kami, paman." kata Ichigo serius membuat aku menghela nafas, tersenyum

" Paman harap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk klan juga desa kita. Kalian berempat masih muda, emosi masih labil, paman minta kalian berhati-hati saat menghadapi mereka." kataku tulus yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat

" Naruto!" seru seseorang membuat kami semua tersadar, kemudian langsung menatap sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas, gadis berambut pirang di kucir kuda juga seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh subur. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga yang berlari masuk ke halaman kami. Anakku tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga sahabatnya datang bermain di mansion kami

" Selamat datang Shika, Ino, Chou Ji. Ada apa kalian terburu-buru kemari?" tanya anakku saat ketiga sahabatnya sudah di depan kami dengan nafas tersenga-senga.

" Kami ingin berlatih menggunakan kenjutsu waktu itu Naruto. Maukan kalian mengajarkan kami?" tanya Ino dengan nada memohon. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu anakku pelan membuat anakku menatapku, aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ajarilah mereka Naruto, berbagi ilmu dengan sahabatmu bukan hal yang buruk, asal digunakan untuk kebaikan juga melindungi orang-orang yang kalian sayangi." kataku melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji yang tersenyum sumiriang. Anakku mengangguk pahan lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu menunggu keputusannya.

" Ayo kita ke dalam. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai akan mengajari kalian cara menggunakan senjata dalam bertarung. Pasti kalian ingin menunjukkannya saat ujian Chuunin minggu depan bukan?" tanya anakku membuat mereka bertiga salah tingkah

" Hmm, habis semua kemampuan kami sudah di ketahui oleh lawan, apalagi minggu depan lawanku Xing Cai-chan, aku harus lebih kuat kalau tidak mau kalah darinya." kata Ino membuat kami terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Chou Ji-kun, apa orang tua kalian ada di rumah?" tanyaku kepada mereka bertiga

" Tou-chan sedang di kantor Hokage, katanya si mengurus pertandingan ujian Chuunin minggu depan. Memang kenapa paman?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku pelan

" Tidak, paman cuma ingin tahu saja di mana mereka. Jadi Inoichi juga Chou Za di kantor Hokage?" tanyaku kepada Ino juga Chou Ji yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Aku mengerti lalu menatap anakku yang mengobrol dengan mereka kembali.

" Naruto, sebaiknya kalian ajak Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Chou Ji-kun langsung ke aula latihan kita. Latih mereka dengan benar, tou-chan mau pergi ke kantor Hokage habis ini." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

" Ayo Shika, Ino, Chou Ji, kita langsung saja ke dalam." kata anakku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Mereka bertujuh pergi meninggalkan kami berempat yang menatap kepergian mereka ke aula latihan di mansionku.

" Isobu, Aizen, Zhuge Liang." gumaku lalu tiba-tiba di depan kami berempat muncul ketiga orang yang aku panggil di hadapanku.

" Ada apa nii-san?" tanya Isobu menatapku serius. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Grimmjow, Ichigo, Luxun, Daiki yang masih berdiri bersamaku

" Kalian sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri saja atau mungkin jalan-jalan di Konoha." kataku kepada mereka berempat.

" Kami mau latihan saja di dalam hutan sekalian sparring dengan Luxun yang sok hebat ini." kata Grimmjow menatap Luxun remeh. Aku tertawa, lalu melihat muka Luxun yang menatap sinis ke arah Grimmjow yang mengejek pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu

" Kami pergi dulu paman." kata Ichigo pamit kepadaku yang aku balas anggukan kepada mereka. Aku menatap Isobu, Aizen, Zhuge Liang satu per satu

" Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita memberitahukan kepada Hokage rencana penyerangan yang akan di lakukan aliansi Suna, Oto, Iwa." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

" Kami mengerti nii-sama." kata Aizen yang di jawab anggukan olehku

" Aku akan menganti pakaianku dulu, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menyampaikan informasi ini kepada beliau." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga, lalu kamipun bubar meninggalkan halaman mansion.

.

.

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

.

Kamtor Hokage

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sebagai sang Hokage, penyelengara ujian Chuunin tentu saja membuat beliau sangat sibuk. Saking sibuknya, orang-orang di sekeliling beliau tidak berani menganggunya sedikitpun. MATI atau KERJA, begitulah apa yang beliau lontarkan jika ada yang berani menganggunya sedikitpun. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za, Fugaku di minta Hokage untuk membantu beliau membereskan semua kerjaan yang menumpuk sekarang ini, sedangkan Jiraiya cuma duduk santai tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hiruzen yang melihat tingkah muridnya itu langsung mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membatu seketika.

" Jiraiya, kalau kamu tidak mau membantu, lebih baik kamu pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang juga." kata Hiruzen dingin. Jiraiya yang melihat sang guru sedang dalam mood buruk hanya bisa menelan liurnya sendiri lalu mengeluarkan senyum aneh mendengar ucapan gurunya itu

" A-aku ba-bantu." kata Jiraiya gugup lalu dengan kecepatan melebihi Hiraishin mengambil kertas yang ada di depan mejanya, membaca dengan saksama. Hiruzen langung tersenyum bak malaikat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

**Tok… Tok… Tok...**

.

.

.

Semua aktifitas yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangan itu. Hiruzen menyerit bingung siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya di saat dia begitu sesibuk ini

" Masuk!" serunya kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakan seorang pria rupawan, proposional dengan armor kuning keemasan yang melekat di tubuhnya, jubah merah tuanya berkibar pelan karena langkahan kaki, juga mata rubynya yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun, yang diikuti tiga pria yang berada di belakangnya. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya itu. Keempat pria tersebut merasah bersalah karena mengangguk sang Hokage yang teryata sangat sibuk itu

" Maaf Hokage-sama, saya tidak mengetahui kalau hari ini anda sangat sibuk." kata pria berambut orange panjang bersalah karena menganggu kesibukan sang Hokage. Hiruzen yang mendengar, menggeleng kepala kecil, tersenyum ke arahnya

" Tidak apa-apa Kurama-san, Isobu-san, Aizen-san, Zhuge-san, kalian berempat tidak mengangguk." kata Hiruzen membuat keempat pria yang bernama Kurama, Isobu, Aizen, Zhuge Liang tersenyum kecil. Mereka berempat lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sebelumnya Aizen menutup pintu ruangan Hokage. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku menghentikan aktifitasnya, tersenyum kecil ke arah keempat pria itu

" Kurama, ada gerangan apa kamu datang ke sini? Apa mau bantu kami membereskan semua kertas-kertas ini?" tanya Shikaku membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Tidak Shikaku, aku membawa informasi penting." kata Kurama serius membuat semua orang yang ada di sana minus Isobu, Aizen Zhugeliang menatap bingung.

" Informasi apa Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen tapi Kurama menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut membuat mereka semakin bingung

" Bisa semua ANBU yang ada di ruangan ini keluar dari sini?" tanya Kurama membuat Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku terbelalak kaget. Hiruzen yang mengerti sepertinya informasi yang akan di berikan pria rupayan itu sangat penting lalu berseru

" Kalian semua tinggalkan kami." seru Hiruzen membuat semua ANBU yang ada di ruangan itu mau tidak mau pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Kurama yang mendengar tersenyum kecil

_**" Sealing Release : Silent and Protection." **_guma Kurama

Ruangan Hokage tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang kemudian di gantikan cahaya biru lalu kembali seperti ruangan semula. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku menatap bingung cahaya-cahaya aneh yang keluar tadi. Kurama tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan mereka lalu membuka suara

" Aku ingin mengatakan kalau Konoha sekarang berada dalam kondisi stadium tiga untuk saat ini." kata Kurama serius membuat mereka terbelalak kaget

" Maksudmu apa, Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen tidak mengerti

" Suna, Iwa, Oto akan menyerang Konoha di setiap penjuru dengan pasukan tujuh belas ribu shinobi Chuuni maupun Jounin saat ujian chuunin final diadakan." lanjut Kurama membuat mereka syok

" Bagaimana bisa? Suna adalah sekutu Konoha, kenapa mereka ingin menyerang sekutunya sendiri?" tanya Shikaku tidak percaya dengan informasi yang di berikan sahabatnya itu

" Suna memang sekutu Konoha, tapi Kazekage sekarang bukan Yondaime Kazekage asli melainkan Orochimaru yang mengambil alih sebagai Kazekage." jawab Isobu tenang membuat Shikaku menata tidak percaya. Hiruzen mengertakan giginya karena mendengar nama Orochimaru lagi di depannya membuatnya semakin emosi

" Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui Orochimaru yang memimpin pasukan penyerangan ini?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil

" Shinobi klan kami yang memberi informasi itu kepada adikku Aizen yang memata-matai pergerakan Orochimaru saat ujian di Hutan Kematian waktu itu." kata Kurama menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

" Jadi, kalian sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau Orochimaru akan menyerang Konoha?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama, Isobu, Aizen, dan Zhuge Liang

" Maaf Hokage-sama karena saya tidak memberi tahu anda sebelumnya, tapi saya sebenarnya mencari kepastian jumlah ninja yang menyerang juga letak titik-titik mereka semua." kata Kurama membungkuk kepada sang Hokage. Hokage yang mendengar alasan Kurama cuma bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat beliau pada sosok seseorang yang mirip dengan pemuda rupawan itu

" Tidak apa-apa Kurama, yang penting kamu sudah memberitahukan berita sepenting ini." kata Hokage. Kurama yang mendengar menatap sang Hokage yang tersenyum kepadanya.

" Tapi, bagaimana ini? Mereka akan menyerang kita saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung. Kalau sekarang kita menggerakan shinobi kita mereka semua mungkin akan langsung menyerang kita, tapi penduduk desa kita tidak sempat kita ungsikan." kata Shikaku pusing memikirkan langkah yang harus di ambil sekarang. Kurama yang mendengar nada putus asa dari sahabatnya cuma tersenyum

" Tenang saja, shinobi klan kami sudah mengawasi pergerakan mereka semua." kata Kurama membuat Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za, Fugaku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya

" Jadi, kalian sudah bergerak duluan?" tanya Inoichi yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh Kurama

" Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau merepotkan klanku menghadapi masalah ini, tapi karena putraku memberi nasehat kepadaku, jadi kami satu klan yang akan mengurusi masalah ini sendiri." jelas Kurama sedikit malu mengingat kegegabahannya.

" Kalian teryata sudah bergerak duluan, apa kami boleh membantu?" tawar Fugaku karena merasa kalau Uchiha mengikuti masalah ini bisa sedikit berguna. Kurama yang mendnegar menggeleng pelan

" Tidak usah, kami semua bisa mengurusi untuk masalah luar desa, mungkin kami cuma butuh beberapa bantuan untuk menahan mereka." kata Kurama membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za, Fugaku tersenyum

" Ini masalah desa Konoha, bukan masalah klan, jadi kita semua akan saling membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kami tidak mau cuma kamu sendiri yang bekerja Kurama, biarkan kami membantu kalian. Semakin banyak pasukan, bukannya semakin kecil kemungkinan korban berjatuhan." kata Shikaku membuat Kurama yang mendengarnya terkekeh

" Tapi aku mohon untuk sekarang biarkan shinobi klanku yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Aku sudah menyusun semua rencana yang akan membunuh ular gila itu di sini." kata Kurama serius membuat mereka terkejut

" Kamu benar-benar sudah melangkah banyak untuk melindungi desa ini Kurama, tapi kami tidak akan kalah denganmu karena kami belum menunjukkan kehebatan kami." kata Chou Za yang di jawab anggukan Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Aku akan menunggu kehebatan kalian sahabat-sahabatku." kata Kurama di sela-sela tawanya. Hiruzen yang melihat interaksi mereka tersenyum kecil karena dia berpikir Kurama pasti akan kesulitan mendapatkan sekutu jika membangun klan tapi teryata dia salah.

" Emm maaf Kurama-san, apa tadi anda bilang anda memiliki seorang putra, bisa aku mengetahui namanya?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba membuat Kurama menghentikan tawanya menatap pria berambut putih itu

" Ya aku memiliki seorang putra, namanya Fujimato Naruto." kata Kurama

" Apa anda memiliki hubunga darah dengan almarhum Yondaime Hokage, karena anda bisa menggunakan Hiraishin seperti beliau?" tanya Jiraiya serius yang sontak membuat Kurama terkejut. Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku melihat keterkejutan Kurama akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sempat kemarin mereka bicarakan. Kurama terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang harus di keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya tadi

" Apa benar, anda dengan Minato memiliki hubungan darah? Apa benar klan Fujimato juga klan Namikaze merupakan klan saudara yang selama ini tidak kami ketahui?" desak Jiraiya membuat Kurama menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Kurama melihat sekeliling menatap sahabat juga sang Hokage menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkannya, menghela nafas akhirnya membuka suara

" Aku adalah kakakknya Namikaze Minato." kata Kurama membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

" Bagaimana mungkin kamu adalah kakaknya Minato sedangkan kamu lebih muda darinya." kata Jiraiya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kurama yang mendengar cuma bisa menarik nafas pelan lalu menatap Jiraiya tersenyum kecil

" Sebagai klan atas, klan Fujimato diibaratkan seorang kakak dari klan Namikaze, tidak memandang umur anggota klan sekalipun walaupun salah satu anggota klan Fujimato lebih muda dari salah satu anggota klan Namikaze, mereka tetap harus menghormati kami sebagai kakak." jelas Kurama membuat mereka semua bingung

" Bisa di bilang, klan Fujimato memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi klan Namikaze." kata Isobu meringkas perkataan kakakknya itu.

" Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki anak sebesar itu padahal usiamu sekarang baru 23 tahun?" tanya Jiraiya curiga membuat Kurama sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya

" Aku menikah di saat umur sebelas tahun lalu mempunyai anak satu tahun kemudian." jawab Kurama malu-malu membuat Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chou Za melongo mendengarnya. Hiruzen yang mendengar jawaban Kurama cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala kecil lalu menatap Kurama yang tampak sedikit malu, tersenyum

" Kamu menikah dengan seorang Namikaze, Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan kecil olehnya

" Ya, seorang Namikaze tinggal di tempat klan kami karena memang sudah di jodohkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Aku di jodohkan dengannya karena kami memang saling mencintai" jawab Kurama membuat Hiruzen mengangguk paham.

" Jadi maksudmu datang ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengan almarhum Yondaime, karena kalian memiliki hubungan darah?" tanya Shikaku membuat Kurama menatap sendu ke lantai

" Begitulah tapi setelah mengetahui dia sudah meninggal, aku sempat tidak mau ke sini, membangun klanku dan menjadi seorang perantau saja, tapi aku tidak tega melihat putraku yang masih muda mengikutiku pergi ke satu desa ke desa lain, maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha, membangun klan Fujimato dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki jalan yang sama denganku." kata Kurama membuat semua orang tersenyum tipis

" Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, kami juga merasa kehilangan karena salah satu shinobi hebat desa kami sudah tiada." kata Inoichi. Kurama yang mendengar cuma menghela nafas

" Sudahlah, masa lalu yang masa lalu. Aku tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian kelam di masa laluku, sekarang aku memfokuskan akan membuat masa depan yang cerah." kata Kurama

" Kurama-sama, sebaiknya anda sekarang menjelaskan rencana anda." kata Zhuge Liang membuat Kurama mengangguk paham

" Aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghabisi ular itu dan aku harap Hokage bisa mengikuti rencanaku ini." kata Kurama sopan membuat Hokage mengangguk

" Jelaskan Kurama." perintah Hokage

" Shinobi klan kami sudah aku gerakan sudah sebanyak dua ratus empat puluh yang masing-masing tiga puluh di setiap penjuru. Tapi setelah mendengar kalian juga ingin ikut campur tangan, aku ingin meminta beberapa shinobi dari klan Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuuga juga Aburame untuk membantu di luar desa." jelas Kurama membuat Hokage mengangguk paham. Fugaku yang mendengar tersenyum tipis

" Uchiha tidak akan mengecewakan Konoha karena Uchiha memang klan yang hebat di Konoha bersama dengan Senju." kata Fugaku bangga membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Saudaraku Aizen yang akan memimpin pertempuran di luar area Konoha dan aku sudah meminta seluruh keluargaku menjaga pos setiap penjuru untuk menahan mereka agar tidak masuk ke dalam jantung Konoha." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen menyerit bingung

" Kenapa cuma satu orang yang memimpin, bukannya setiap pos akan di pimpin satu orang?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama nyengir

" Karena cuma Aizenlah yang memang ahli dalam ini, juga aku akan memintanya untuk membuat bunshin untuk di setiap penjuru bersama dengan keluargaku yang berada di sana." jelas Kurama membuat mereka semakin bingung

" Memangnya kemampuan Aizen apa sampai-sampai kamu mempercayainya Kurama?" tanya Inoichi penasaran membuat Kurama melebarkan sengirannya

" Kamu akan tahu nanti, bukan begitu Aizen?" tanya Kurama kepada Aizen yang menampakan senyum tipisnya. Hiruzen dan lainnya begitu penasaran dengan kemampuan pria berambut coklat tua yang di sembunyikan dari mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau menggali lagi karena situasi Konoha sangat genting

" Lalu bagaimana dengan di dalam desa?" tanya Shikaku

" Di dalam desa aku ingin kalian yang mengurusinya, karena mereka akan menggunaka seribu pasukan menyerang dari bawah tanah langsung ke jantung desa. Aku harap kalian bisa mengurusinya, Shikaku." kata Kurama tersenyum kecil kepada handklan Nara itu.

" Masalah dalam desa serahkan kepada kami Kurama." kata Shikaku membalas senyuman Kurama.

" Oh satu lagi, Hokage-sama aku harap anda setuju dengan rencanaku ini." kata Kurama membuat Hokage sedikit menyerit bingung karena tiba-tiba Kurama ingin dia bisa mengikuti rencananya, tapi akhirnya diapun mengiyakannya

" Apapun itu Kurama." kata Hokage membuat Kurama tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Mansion Fujimato

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama kami latihan dengan mereka bertiga menggunakan kenjutsu. Aku sekarang melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggunakan _double stick _mencoba menahan tawa karena setiap dia menggunakan gerakan yang rumit pasti selalu mengenai kepalanya. Shikamaru menyukai menggunakan senjata itu karena tidak terlalu mencolok juga mudah di bawa karena bentuknya yang tidak teralu besar. Aku yang sedang memegang samurai terbuat dari kayu sedang melatihnya dasar-dasar kenjutsu

" Baiklah Shika, sekarang coba serang aku." kataku akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru yang mendengar menatapku lalu salah satu _stick_nya langsung di jepitkan di ketiaknya, tangan kirinya di majukan seperti kuda-kuda yang di gunakan pemuda Hyuuga itu, kaki kanannya menumpuk badannya sedangkan kaki kirinya membalas. Shikamaru menatapku tajam membuat aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda di mana kedua tanganku mengenggam erat gangga samuraiku dengan kakiku di buka selebar bahu.

" Sekarang maju Shika." perintahku lalu Shikamaru berlari cepat ke arahku. Aku masih mempertahankan posisiku menunggu serangan yang akan di berikannya kepadaku. Shikamaru melompat di depanku membuatku sedikit terkejut lalu aku menatap ke arahnya yang sudah siap menghempaskan salah satu _stick_nya kepadaku.

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Aku menangkis _stick_nya dengan samurai kayu di depan wajahku, lalu aku mengangkat samuraiku membuat Shikamaru mengambil langkah mundur dengan cepat. Aku lalu kembali ke posisi semua, tersenyum kecil melihat Shikamaru yang sudah bisa bermain kenjutsu

" Serangan yang bagus Shika, tapi aku harap kamu tidak melawan dengan jarak dekat. Musuhmu bisa menggunakan kipas raksasanya menerbangkan kamu." kataku sekaligus memujinya. Aku melihat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melakukan akbrobat dengan _stick_nya yang kemudian di jepitkan lagi di ketiaknya

" Aku tahu Naruto, aku cuma mau mengetes saja bagaimana jika aku melakukan serangan seperti itu kepadanya, makanya aku coba denganmu." kata Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh

" Asal kamu menambah kecepatanmu lagi, maka kamu mungkin bisa mengenai wanita yang menggunaka kipas raksasa itu." kataku. Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di lantai aula. Aku tersenyum merilekskan tubuhku, berjalan ke tempatnya yang sekarang sedang bermain kecil dengan senjatanya itu

" Sebenarnya lebih menguntungkan kalau kamu menggunakan pedang atau semacamnya, tapi kenapa kamu malah menyukai ini?" tanyaku tapi malah di jawab senyuman olehnya

" Aku tidak mau menggunakan benda-benda yang merepotkan, ini sesuai dengan seleraku juga tidak perlu susah membawanya." kata Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh

" Kamu tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan ya?" tanyaku membuat dia menghela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit aula ruangan ini. Aku menyapu pandangaku menatap Ino yang sudah berkembang menggunakan kipasnya. Zhen Ji memberi dia pelatihan yang cukup berat kepada gadis Yamanaka itu sampai-sampai Ino hampir tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Aku lalu menatap Shikamaru yang sudah menutup matanya dengan kepalanya di alas kedua tangannya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit menyimpat pedangku di rak yang sudah di siapkan. Aku melirik ke jendela teryata hari sudah mulai senja. Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu karena aktifitas kami tadi. Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya, mungkin karena kelelahan

" Hari sudah senja, apa kalian tidak takut orang tua kalian cari." kataku membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya menatap jendela di mana matahari sudah akan terbenam

" Nanti saja pulangnya, aku masih mau mengistirahat tubuhku sebentar. Latihan denganmu benar-benar menguras tenaga." kata Shikamaru membuat aku terkekeh

" Itu masih belum apa-apa, kalau dengan Paman Kurama pasti tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali." kata Sima Zhao menjawab, berjalan mendekati kami sambil mempamerkan cengirannya. Aku tersenyum melihat saudaraku itu lalu menatap Shikamaru yang mengguma kata-kata andalannya.

" Yang penting hasil yang kamu dapat berguna untukmu kelak, Shika." kataku membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lemah, mengangguk pelan

" Tadi Paman Kokuoh meminta kita bergabung dengannya di teras. Katanya sie menikmati sore. Paman juga sudah menyiapkan cemilan untuk kita." kata Sima Zhao. Aku dan Shikamaru bangkit lalu memanggil Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Ino, Chou Ji untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini. Kami bertujuh keluar, pergi ke teras depan di mana Paman Kokuoh menunggu kami. Aku melihat paman Kokuoh melambaikan tangannya ketika kami sudah berjalan mendekati beliau.

" Akhirnya kalian selesai juga, paman pikir kalian akan berlatih sepanjang hari." kata Paman Kokuoh membuka suara membuat aku terkekeh

" Tidak mungkinlah paman, kami juga pasti membutuhkan istirahat juga." kataku yang di jawab senyum kecil olehnya. Kami memakan makanan ringan yang di siapkan pamanku sesekali ngobrol kecil.

" Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya suara seseorang membuat kami semua mendongakkan kepala menatap ayahku, Paman Isobu, Paman Aizen juga Paman Liang berdiri di depan teras. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ayahku. Ayahku tersenyum, mengacak rambutku kecil lalu menatap Shika, Ino, Chou Ji

" Ayah kalian sudah mencari kalian, paman harap habis pulang dari sini kalian jangan main ke mana-mana lagi karena hari sudah gelap." kata ayahku membuat Shika, Ino, Chou Ji terkejut

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Paman, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai. Terima kasih dengan latihan hari ini Naruto, besok kami akan datang lagi." kata Shikamaru pamit diikuti Ino, Chou Ji yang sebelumnya membungku sebentar kepada kami. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian mereka bertiga lalu menatap ayahku yang tersenyum kepadaku.

" Tou-chan sudah memberitahukan kepada Hokage tentang penyerangan yang akan di lakukan musuh." kata ayahku membuat aku terkejut.

" Tapi tenang saja, semua sudah tou-chan atur, juga tou-chan sudah memberitahukan rencana tou-chan untuk mengalahkan ular gila itu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto." kata ayahku menenangkanku.

" Tapi, tadi ada seseorang yang curiga kalau kamu anaknya Minato." kata ayahku pelan membuat aku langsung membeku.

" Si-siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut, tapi yang aku lihat senyum lembut ayahku, beliau melangkah mendekatiku, memeluk tubuh kakuku dengan lembut

" Tou-chan sudah janji bukan untuk tidak membuat kamu bersedih lagi, jadi tou-chan memanipulasi dia dan ajaibnya dia percaya dengan perkataan tou-chan. Kamu tidak perlu takut anakku." kata ayahku lembut membuat aku langsung merilekskan tubuhku.

" Arigatou tou-chan." balasku lirih

" Tou-chan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagianmu putraku, tou-chan akan menebus dosa tou-chan kepada almarhum ayahmu juga ibumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu dengan kasih sayang." bisik ayahku di telingaku

" Tou-chan tidak salah apa-apa, bukan salah tou-chan. Itu semua karena Uchiha Madara yang menghipnotis tou-chan. Sekarang tidak mungkin lagi dia mampu mengalahkan tou-chan. Tou-chan sudah kuat, sudah menjadi manusia, jadi tidak ada kemungkinan dia menang melawan tou-chan." kataku tidak setujuh membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Tou-chan masih belum tahu kekuatan Uchiha Madara asli. Kalau yang ngaku-ngaku Uchiha Madara tou-chan mungkin mampu, tapi kalau yang asli tou-chan masih meragukannya." kata ayahku

" Naru akan bantu tou-chan melawannya, jadi dia nanti akan kalah melawan kita." kataku membuat ayahku tertawa.

" Sebaiknya kita semua masuk, hari sudah gelap. Masih banyak hal yang perlu tou-chan urus nanti ke depannya." kata ayahku lalu kami semua masuk ke dalam mansion untuk menghabiskan waktu malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Final Chuunin

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di depan kaca lemariku sambil menggunakan armorku. Hari ini di mana ujian Chuunin terakhir berlangsung juga di mana peperangan yang akan pecah antara alliansi Suna, Iwa, Oto melawan Konoha, desaku sendiri. Semua saudaraku juga paman-pamanku tidak bisa menonton pertandinganku karena harus berada di masing-masing posisi mereka. Cuma paman Zhuge Liang saja yang akan menjaga perumahan klan kami karena beliau memang di tugaskan oleh ayahku. Aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi ujian ini karena inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama seminggu ini. Aku lalu keluar dari kamarku, menuju ke teman di mana seluruh keluargaku sudah menunggu. Kami semua berkumpul di halaman depan, di mana dua ratus empat puluh shinobi klan kami sedang berdiri di hadapan kami semua. Aku melihat mereka semua membungkuk kepada ayahku. Pakaian khas klan kami dengan hakama berwarna putih dengan di bagian punggung bertulisan kanji 'Fujimato' juga senjata-senjata mereka yang selalu di bawa kemana-mana merupakan ciri-ciri khas klan kami. Ayahku berdiri dengan wibawa menatap mereka semua yang menunggu perintah dari ketua klan itu sendiri

" Sudah seminggu ini kita mengintai pergerakan musuh yang akan menyerang desa dimana kita tempati sekarang. Kita sudah mengetahui dimana letak posisi musuh yang akan mencoba menghancurkan desa kita ini. Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena, kita akan berperang memukul mundur pasukan musuh yang mencoba menghancurkan juga menjajah desa tempat tinggal kita semua. Maka dari itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk bertarung bersama kami, memukul mundur desa-desa yang mencoba menguasai kita juga desa tempat kita tinggal pada hari ini juga. Apa kalian semua siap dengan peperangan yang ada di depan mata kita!?" seru ayahku

" HA'I KAMI SIAP KURAMA-SAMA" jawab mereka kompak. Ayahku yang mendengar tersenyum kecil

" Aku ingin kalian semua membagi diri menjadi tiga puluh orang sebanyak delapan kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok nanti akan di pimpin oleh saudaraku yang akan memandu kalian untuk bersiap di pos yang sudah saya tentukan." seru ayahku lagi dengan cepat mereka semua langsung membuat kelompok yang masing-masing tiga puluh orang dalam satu kelompok. Aku melihat Grimm-nii yang menyengir lebar dengan mematahkan buku-buku jarinya pertanda dia sudah tidak sabar, Daiki-nii yang sama seperti Grimm-nii juga sudah tidak sabar, Ichigo-nii yang begitu tenang, Luxun-nii yang mempersiapkan _Twin Sword_nya yang di beri nama _Eagle_, Paman Aizen yang menutup mata menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku hakamanya menunggu penjelasan ayahku, dan sebagainya. Aku lalu menatap semua shinobi klan kami yang sudah selesai membagi kelompok mereka juga mereka berbisik-bisik akan di pimpin oleh siapa. Paman Aizen, Grimm-nii, Daiki-nii juga Ichigo-nii yang banyak di bicarakan karena merekalah yang menjadi sosok idola oleh semua shinobi klan kami, bukan berarti Luxun-nii, Bibi Reika tidak menjadi idola, cuma mereka berdua tidak terlalu tertarik dengan peperangan.

Ayahku tersenyum melihat mereka semua yang sepertinya sudah siap, menatap setiap kelompok satu per satu dengan serius

" Saya akan memulai dan untuk urutan pertama akan berada di kelompok paling kiri." kata ayahku

" Kelompok satu, kalian akan berada di pos Selatan yang akan di pimpin oleh Grimmjow." kata ayahku membuat kelompok satu bersorak lalu aku melihat Grimm-nii yang nyengir karena mendapat bagian pertama. Grimm-nii lalu mendekati kelompok yang akan di pimpinnya menatap ayahku sebentar lalu mereka menghilang menuju pos yang sudah di tentukan tadi.

" Kelompok dua, kalian akan di pos Barat Laut, yang akan di pimpin oleh Reika." kata ayahku kemudian Bibi Reika mendekati kelompoknya yang kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat yang sudah di tentukan

" Kelompok tiga, kalian akan di pos Tenggara, yang akan di pimpin oleh Ichigo." lalu Ichigo-nii mendekati kelompoknya, menghilang pergi ke tempat posnya

" Kelompok empat, kalian akan di pos Timur, yang akan di pimpin oleh Daiki." lalu Daiki-nii pergi ke kelompoknya, menghilang pergi ke tempat posnya

" Kelompok lima, kalian akan di pos Barat, yang akan di pimpin oleh Isobu." Paman Isobu berjlan mendekat kelompoknya, mengambungkuk hormat sebentar kepada ayahku kemudian pergi menghilang menuju posnya

" Kelompok enam, kalian akan di pos Barat Daya, yang akan di pimpin oleh Lu Xun." lalu Luxun-nii pergi ke kelompoknya, menghilang menuju ke tempat pos yang di tentukan

" Kelompok tujuh, kalian akan di pos Timur Laut, yang akan di pimpin oleh Kokuoh." paman Kokuoh maju ke tempat kelompoknya lalu menghilang di hadapan kami semua

" Yang tearkhir kelompok delapan, kalian akan di pos Utara, yang akan di pimpin oleh Aizen." kata ayahku kemudian paman Aizen membuka matanya pergi ke tempat kelompoknya, menghilang di hadapan kami semua. Aku berdoa semoga seluruh keluargaku juga anggota klan kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku melihat ayahku berbalik, menatap paman Zhuge Liang yang sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya

" Aku percayakan tempat ini kepadamu Zhuge Liang, karena kamulah yang bisa aku percayai melindungi kompleks klan kita." kata ayahku tegas

" Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda Kurama-sama. Mereka sebelum mendekat sudah saya bereskan, jadi anda jangan khawatir." kata Paman Zhuge Liang membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Zhuge Liang." kata ayahku yang di jawab naggukan olehnya. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai mengikuti ayahku keluar dari halaman rumah kami, melihat beberapa penduduk klan kami menatap cemas ke arah ayahku

" Kurama-sama, apa benar akan terjadi peperangan?" tanya salah satu penduduk yang mendekati ayahku. Ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Kalian semua tenang rakyatku, kita pasti akan memenangkan perang ini. Ini masih perang antar desa, jadi kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir. Percayalah kepadaku." kata ayahku lalu kami meninggalkan mereka yang menatap cemas punggung kami.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

.

.

Kami berempat berpisah dengan ayahku di pintu masuk tempat ujian kami berlangsung. Kata ayahku dia masih ada urusan yang harus beliau lakukan. Kami berempat berjalan masuk melihat sekeliling betapa banyaknya penduduk Konoha yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Aku pikir pasti semua penduduk datang menyaksikan pertandingan besar yang akan berlangsung sekarang. Aku melihat Shikamaru juga Ino yang berdiri di podium peserta. Kami berempat mendekati mereka, bergabung dengan mereka yang menatap takjub betapa megahnya berlangsungnya ujian tahap terakhir ini. Aku melirik di podium penontun khusus Hokage, melihat Hokage juga beserta Kazekage berjalan berdampingan lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing. Mataku menyipit, karena aku mencurigai Kazekage yang duduk di sana pasti ular sialan yang sedang menyamar. Hokage berjalan di depan podium sebagai pembuka acara. Beliau berpidato sebentar yang kemudian menyuruh seorang Jounin untuk memulai pertandingan ini. Jounin yang di perintahkan Hokage lalu melompat turun ke arena pertanding sedangkan sang Hokage sudah kembali ke bangkunya kembali.

" Saya adalah wasit Ujian Chuunin tahap ini. Nama saya Shiranui Genma, sekarang saya meminta peserta pertama ujian ini untuk turun dari podium." kata Jounin yang bernama Shiranui Genma. Aku lalu menatap saudara juga sahabatku sebentar

" Berjuanglah Naruto." kata Shikamaru membuat aku tersenyum tipis

" Buat musuhmu kritis Naruto. Aku akan marah kalau kamu tidak membuatnya kritis." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku juga sahabatku mengeleng-geleng pelan

" Kalau lawanku orang jahat aku jamin akan buat dia kritis." kataku mengalah membuat Sima Zhao nyengir. Aku lalu melirik sebentar ke arah arena bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menjadi lawanku.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi." kataku pamit yang di jawab anggukan oleh sahabat juga saudaraku

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Naruto melompat dari podium peserta yang langsung saja membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya, tinggi podium peserta sampai ke tanah sekitar dua puluh meter. Ketiga saudara Naruto yang melihat cuma bisa terkekeh karena saudaranya melakukan atraksi dadakan di depan semua orang. Naruto lalu mendarat dengan mulusnya, lalu berdiri tegak berjalan dengan tegas ke tengah arena pertandingan. Rambut pirang panjang juga jubah merah tuanya menari dengan indah karena tiupan angin yang menerpanya menambah nilai tampan juga wibawa yang di milikinya. Naruto berdiri beberapa meter dari lawannya yang menatapnya angkuh. Genma yang sudah melihat ketibaan Naruto lalu menatap mereka yang saling berhadapan satu per satu.

" Baik, karena pesertanya sudah di arena, saya nyatakan pertandingan pertama di mulai." seru Genma menyatakan pertandingan membuat seluruh penonton bersorak semangat. Naruto yang mendengar pertandingan di mulai memasang kuda-kudanya juga kedua belatinya langsung memanjang menjadi sembilan puluh sentimeter.

" Takdir mengatakan kalau aku yang akan menang Fujimato." kata pemuda bermata amasthesy membuat Naruto menyerit bingung

" Atas dasar apa takdir berkata begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung yang masih mempertahankan kuda-kudanya.

" Sudah di tentukan sebelum kamu masuk di arena ini, takdir mengatakan kalau akulah pemenang pertandingan ini." kata Neji sekali lagi, langsung memasang kuda-kuda khas klannya. Naruto yang mendengar dari lawannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ceneyang semakin bingung, tapi tidak mau ambil pusing

" Maaf ceneyang-san, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak berlaku untukku, karena aku tidak mempercayainya." kata Naruto. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memandang remeh lalu mengaktifkan jutsu mata klannya, **Byakugan**.

" Kamu teryata mengaktifkan **Byakugan**mu untuk melihat jalur cakraku ceneyang-san, tapi itu tidak akan berguna di sini." kata Naruto sopan membuat Neji mengeluarkan kedutan kesal

" Namaku Neji bukan ceneyang." kata Neji membuat Naruto terkekeh

" Maaf tapi ceneyang lebih cocok karena kamu selalu mengatakan takdir." kata Naruto lalu meleset dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Neji. Neji yang melihat memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang sekarang mengarahkan ujung belatinya ke wajahnya itu. Neji mengeserkan tubuhnya kemudian dengan telapak tangannya yang di aliri cakra, mencoba memukul punggung Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya membuat Neji terkejut, lalu menumpukan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya sedikit mengarahkan salah satu kaki Naruto menendang perut Neji. Neji yang tidak bisa mengelak akhirnya mendapat tendangan Naruto lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang perutnya. Naruto yang melihat tendanganya berhasil lalu melompat bangun, memasang kuda-kudanya menatap Neji yang menahan kesakitan.

" Anda kurang refleks ceneyang-san. Aku harap anda serius bertarung denganku." kata Naruto membuat Neji mendecak kesal. Neji lalu mengambil lima kunai di kantung ninjanya menatap Naruto yang serius memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dengan cepat, Neji melempar kelima kunainya itu ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya menunggu lemparan kunainya

.

.

**TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

.

.

Naruto berhasil menangkis kelima kunai itu dengan belati di lengan armornya, matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat Neji yang meleset cepat dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang siap mengenai mukanya. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, membuat dirinya bertatapan mata dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Neji terkejut karena Naruto bisa menghindar serangannya yang sekarang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Dengan gesit, siku kaki Naruto terangkat mengenai perut Neji untuk kedua kalinya membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu terbelalak kaget.

" Seharunya kamu tidak bertarung jarak dekat denganku, ceneyang-san." kata Naruto membuat Neji tersadar langsung mengambil langkah mundur memegang perutnya yang sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto yang melihat Neji sedikit lengah langsung mengayunkan sabit kanannya secara horizontal

_**" Fang Blade."**_ kata Naruto lalu tercipta kibasan angin berbentuk bumerang mengarah ke pemuda Hyuuga itu. Neji yang melihat bumerang ciptaan lawannya itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat

**" Kaiten!"** seru Neji lalu tercipta pusaran angin berbentuk setengah lingkaran melindungi Neji.

.

.

**DUARR!**

.

.

Di arena penonton

.

.

Kiba yang menyaksikan ledakan tadi hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Dia juga pernah merasakan serangan itu tapi pastinya tidak sekuat yang di lihatnya sekarang. Rook Lee, yang kemarin gagal mengalahkan Sabaku Gaara, cuma mengalami cedera ringan, menatap ke arah ledakan itu juga dengan syok. Tiba-tiba semangatnya langsung membara melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu bisa membuat rivalnya serius melawannya juga memiliki taijutsu yang sangat hebat. Dia ingin sekali bisa mengalahkan rival sekaligus mengalahkan pemuda kuning itu.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

Terjadi benturan antara _**Fang Blade**_ milik Naruto dengan **Kaiten** ciptaan Neji. Mata Naruto menyipit karena serangannya bisa di gagalkan denganperisai angin yang Neji buat. Debu-debu yang tadi menutup Neji, menghilang sedikit demi sedikit menampakan Neji yang berdiri tegak tampa goresan sedikitpun menatap Naruto

" **Kaiten**, adalah jutsu tameng angin terkuat yang dimiliki klan Hyuuga. Sampai saat ini, masih belum ada yang mampu menembusnya juga jutsu yang aku pelajari hanya sekali lihat saja. Jutsu ini hanya boleh di pelajari oleh keluarga utama tetapi keluarga cabang tidak boleh mempelajarinya. Walaupun aku berasal dari keluarga cabang, tapi aku bisa menguasai jutsu itu dengan sempurna." kata Neji bangga sekaligus ada nada benci di beberapa kalimat yang di ucapkannya. Naruto yang mendengar menyerit bingung mendengar deklarasi musuhnya itu

" Keluarga cabang? Keluarga utama? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Neji lalu melepas ikat kepalanya menampakan sebuah tanda di dahi pemuda Hyuuga yang membuat Naruto menyerit bingung tapi para penonton yang menyaksikan terbelalak kaget.

.

Di Arena Penonton

Hiashi yang melihat keponakannya menunjukkan tanda segel keluarga cabang hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Pasalnya, dia mengetahui keponakannya selalu berlatih dengan keras juga memiliki bakat yang tidak kalah dengan keluarga utama. Selama ini, dia sudah berupaya berbagai cara untuk menyatukan keluarga utama dengan keluarga cabang, tapi tetua tinggi di klannya yang selalu menyatakan kalau tradis klan Hyuuga seperti itu, membuat pergerakannya semakin susah.

.

" Lambang di dahi ini merupakan tanda yang menyatakan kami merupakan keluarga cabang. Aku mendapatkannya saat berumur tujuh tahun yang menakdirkan aku akan menjadi budak seumur hidup untuk keluarga utama. Kami, keluarga cabang memiliki tanda sama sepertiku di setiap dahi kami, ibaratnya bagai burung yang ada di sangkar. Walaupun klan kami sudah berkembang jauh, tapi tradisi konyol yang mengharuskan kami menerima takdir ini tidak bisa di ubah." jelas Neji dengan nada benci di setiap penjelasannya itu. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan musuhnya itu menangkap maksud dari yang membedakan keluarga cabang juga keluarga utama hanya bisa diam.

" Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku pertanyakan." kata Naruto membuat Neji terkejut langsung menatapnya. Semua penonton termasuk Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menfokuskan pendengaran mereka apa yang ingin di pertanyakan pemuda pirang itu.

" Apakah sistem hukum klan kalian sudah berkembang atau masih jalan di tempat?" tanya Naruto membuat Neji menyerit bingung

" Maksudmu?" tanya Neji. Naruto yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya

" Kamu bilang klan kalian sudah berkembang bukan? Seharusnya keluarga cabang maupun keluarga utama sudah bersatu dari dulu. Aku pikir paman Hiashi pasti sudah melakukan apapun untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga klan kalian tapi ada yang selalu menolak pendapat penyatuan kedua keluarga tersebut." jelas Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

" Kamu bilang burung selalu ada sangkar? Tapi menurutku, pintu sangkar kalian sebenarnya sudah di buka oleh Paman Hiashi tetapi orang-orang yang melihat paman Hiashi membuka pintu sangkar kalian, langsung menutup kembali, yang kemudian di kunci agar tidak bisa di buka lagi." jelas Naruto membuat Neji terkejut

" Paman Hiashi ketua klan Hyuuga kan? Tidak mungkin sebagai seorang paman akan melihat keponakannya juga anggota klan cabang menderita seperti itu. Jadi, klan kalian sebenarnya masih jalan di tempat bukannya berkembang seperti perkataanmu, Neji." jelas Naruto lengsung memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. Neji yang mendengar semua ucapan Naruto membatu, memikirkan arti setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi lama kelamaan senyum kecil mengembang, kemudian mengikat Hitai Atenya kembali, memasang kuda-kudanya menatap Naruto serius.

" Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu menghiburku atau tidak, tapi sepertinya perkataanmu ada benarnya juga, Fujimato." kata Neji membuat Hiashi yang mendengarnya terkejut. Naruto yang medengar perkataan lawannya itu tersenyum kecil

" Masa depan akan berubah tapi waktu yang menentukan kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Aku harap, kamu tidak membenci Paman Hiashi. Paman Hiashi adalah teman tou-chanku, aku tidak ingin keponakannya membenci pamannya sendiri." kata Naruto membuat Neji terkekeh. Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa terkejut tapi kemudian senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tuanya itu

_' Anakmu memang benar-menar mirip denganmu Kurama, aku berterima kasih kepadamu juga kepada anakmu yang suda membuka pikiran Neji agar tidak membenci keluarga utama.' _ batin Hiashi

" Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan takdir yang tidak jelas itu lagi, Neji. Kita dengan kekuatan kita masing-masing, biar waktu yang menentukan siapa yang menang juga siapa yang kalah." jelas Naruto membuat Neji tersenyum tipis

" Kalau memang itu maumu, Naruto." kata Neji dengan cepat berlari membuat Naruto menatap serius. Tapi Neji tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa meter di depan Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan menyerit bingung kemudian tiba-tiba mata Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget. Semua penonton dari klan Hyuuga satu kalangan terkejut apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Neji. Naruto langsung mempersiapkan diri melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

" Kamu sekarang berada dalam arenaku, Naruto." kata Neji lalu muncul simbol Yin and Yang di bawah kaki mereka berdua.

" Dua pukulan"

" Empat pukulan"

" Delapan Pukulan"

" Enam belas Pukulan"

" Tiga puluh dua pukulan"

" Enam Puluh Empat Pukulan" **" Hakke Rokujúyon Shó"**

Lalu membuat tubuh Naruto terpental ke belakang, membuat keluarga Hyuuga kalangan seperti pemuda itu terkejut karena berhasil menguasai teknik itu. Neji yang melihat tubuh Naruto terbaring akibat jutsu yang di gunakannya, menunggu. Namun mata Neji langsung terbelalak kaget begitu semua penonton yang menyaksikan jutsu tadi melihat karena Naruto bangun lalu berdiri dengan tegapnya di hadapan mereka seperti tidak terpengaruh apapun dengan jutsu yang di keluarkan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

" YAH NARUTO AKHIRNYA ARMOR DI TUBUHMU BERGUNA JUGA!" teriak seseorang mengagetkan Neji lalu menatap ke arah podium perserta di mana pemuda berambut coklat terang tertawa terbahal-bahak. Naruto yang mendengar cuma terkekeh

" YAH ZHAO! AKHIRNYA BERGUNA JUGA UNTUK PERTARUNGA INI! balas Naruto teriak membuat pemuda bernama Sima Zhao terpingkang-pingkang mendengar sahutan dari saudaranya itu. Neji lalu menatap Naruto serius tapi yang di tatap malah tersenyum kearahnya

" Aku menggunakan armor ini bukan untuk bergaya atau apapun. Armor yang di rancang ayahku melindungi kami dari serangan mematikan dari musuh seperti teknik klanmu tadi." kata Naruto tenang membuat Neji terkejut

" Sudah cukup waktunya bermain-main, sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini." deklarasi Naruto lalu melompat tinggi ke udara membuat semua orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Neji yang melihat langsung memasang kuda-kuda klannya menatap Naruto yang sudah membentuk huruf 'X' dengan kedua tangannya

" Aku harap **Kaiten**mu berguna melindungi apa yang akan aku keluarkan nanti, Neji." kata Naruto tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kuning terang membuat Neji juga seluruh penonton terkejut. Mata Naruto menajam, memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Neji untuk mengeluarkan jutsu yang akan di terima pemuda Hyuuga itu

_**" Burning Fire Dragon Fang!"**_ seru Naruto lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke arah Neji yang langsung terbentuk Naga Angin yang di lapisi Api di seluruh tubuhnya membuka mulut ingin melahap Neji. Seluru penonton yang menyaksikan terkejut juga horror dengan jutsu yang di keluarkan pemuda Fujimato itu. Neji yang tidak tinggal diam lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat membentuk bola setengah lingkaran yang melindungunya

**" Kaiten!"**

.

.

**BLAR!**

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH!" terdengar teriakan seseorang setelah terjadi benturan antara _**Burning Fire Dragon Fang **_Naruto dengan **Kaiten** Neji. Seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga menatap tidak percaya karena salah satu jutsu pertahanan terkuat mereka bisa tertembus dengan jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu mendarat dengan tubuhnya yang di bungkukkan menatap tempat benturan tadi yang membuat debu-debu beterbangan, menunggu debu-debu yang hilang akibat benturan jutsu mereka tadi. Naruto lalu bangkit menatap debu-debu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang menggantikan sosok Neji dengan tubuh dengn luka bakar sedang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Semua penonton, termasuk Genma terkejut karena cuma dengan satu serangan, sang jenius Hyuuga langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

" Pemenangnya Fujimato Naruto!" seru Genma akhrinya lalu membuat semua orang bersorak. Naruto yang mendengar kemenangnya itu berjalan melewati tubuh tidak sadarkan Neji

" AKHIRNYA KAMU BUAT LAWANMU KRITIS NARUTO!" teriak Sima Zhao sambil tertawa dan bisa di lihat Zhen Ji menempeleng kepala pemuda energik itu tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kedua saudaranya itu tertawa lalu berjalan menuju podium peserta kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna, terima kasih kalian sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya**

**Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang cermat melihat kalau ada typo di fict saya ( Dalam hati merajuk karena ketahuan ada typo #PLAK!)**

**Saya juga berterima kasih karena kalian memberikan saya komentar yang positif tentang fict ini**

**Ok kita langsung saja ke cerita minna**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan memasuki podium peserta karena aku sudah menyelesaikan ujian babak ini. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang memiliki bakat dari omongannya tadi aku menilai kalau pemuda itu memiliki dendam dengan keluarga utama. Aku mencoba membuka pikirannya juga menghilangkan dendamnya kepada Paman Hiashi dan ternyata aku berhasil. Aku harap semoga paman Hiashi bisa menyelesaikan masalah klannya yang pecah itu agar kembali bersatu lagi. Aku melihat saudara juga sahabatku tersenyum ke arahku yang aku balas dengan senyum kecil. Sima Zhao merangkul pundakku sambil cengar cengir

" Aku puas untuk pertarungamu hari ini saudaraku." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh pelan

" Kita lihat pertarungat selanjutnya, okay?" kataku yang di jawab anggukan olehnya. Aku berjalan di depan podium, melihat Shikamaru yang sedang melangkah ke arena lapangan. Dia melirik ke arahku, aku memberinya semangat supaya bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, melanjutkan langkahnya di tengah arena.

" Apa Shika-kun baik-baik saja nanti?" tanya Ino entah kepada siapa. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum kecil lalu menatap ke arena di mana Shikamaru berhadapan dengan salah satu saudara Gaara, Temari

" Semua akan baik-baik saja ini. Bukannya kalian sudah berlatih dengan kami selama seminggu ini?" kataku membuat Ino terkejut. Ino tersenyum tipis, menatap Shikamaru sendu

" Ya, kami sudah berlatih dengan kalian selama ini, kemungkinan besar Shika-kun bisa mengatasinya." katanya membuat aku mengulum senyum

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kedua di mana Shikamaru akan berhadapan dengan Temari. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain, menunggu was it memulai pertandingan ini.

" Pertandingan kedua antara Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku Temari di mulai!" seru Genma memulai pertandingan. Temari menatap remeh Shikamaru yang sepertinya ogah-ogahan menghadapinya. Temari lalu mengambil kipas raksasanya dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang mengambil sesuatu di kantung ninjanya. Temari lalu menghempaskan kipasnya ke arah Shikamaru yang masih belum menghindar dari serangannya itu

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Shikamaru menangkis hantaman kipas Temari dengan_ double stick_ yang di rentangkan di depannya membuat Temari terkejut. Temari memundurkan dirinya beberapa meter, lalu menatap Shikamaru yang memasang kuda-kuda dengan salah satu tangkai _double stick _yang di jepitkan di ketiak kanannya.

" Jadi kamu sekarang menggunakan senjata untuk melawanku?" tanya Temari membuka suara. Shikamaru yang mendengar terkekeh pelan, menatap Temari dengan malas

" Seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang, tidak mungkin aku mengandalkan jutsu klanku untuk melawanmu. Aku meminta Naruto untuk mengajariku bermain kenjutsu selama seminggu ini." jawab Shikamaru membuat Temari terkejut. Temari lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke podium peserta, melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Temari tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan serius

" Biarpun kamu bisa menggunakan kenjutsu, tapi itu tidak bisa merubah apapun." kata Temari lalu membuka kipasnya kemudian berseru

**" Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** lalu mengibaskan kipasnya dengan kencang, tercipta angin kencang yang memenuhi arena pertarungan. Shikamaru mencoba bertahan menghadapi angin kencan tersebut, tapi tubuhnya langsung terbawa ke belakang karena tidak mampu menahan angin kencang tersebut. Semua yang menyaksikan aksi gadis Sabaku itu terkejut melihat dengan mudahnya membuat pemuda Nara terpental ke belakang. Temari lalu meletakan kipasnya di samping kanannya, melihat debu-debu yang menutup sebagian arena pertandingan tersenyum kecil. Matanya lalu menangkap sesuatu yang hitam menuju ke arahnya langsung terbelalak kaget karena mengetahui apa yang mendekatinya itu. Dengan cepat, Temari melompat mundur menghindari bayangan yang mengejarnya itu. Bayangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti lalu mundur dengan cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang berjongkok, menatap tajam Temari. Shikamaru lalu berdiri, mengambil _double stick_ yang ada di sampingnya meleset dengan cepat ke gadis Sabaku itu. Temari yang menyadari Shikamaru meleset ke arahnya mengarah kibasan kipasnya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus mendapatkan kibas angin untuk kedua kalinya.

" Sudah aku bilang, senjatamu tidak akan berguna melawan kipas raksasaku ini." kata Temari remeh. Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu cuma mendecih kecil, berkonsentrasi memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang

.

.

Di Arena Penonton.

.

.

Asuma sempat terkejut karena di awal pertandingan murid didiknya, dia melihat sebuah _double stick _ada di tangan kanan Shikamaru. Dia mendengar dengan jelas kalau selama seminggu ini, pemuda pemalas itu berlatih kenjutsu dengan Naruto, pemuda yang dia kenal di ujian Chuunin saat di hutan kematian waktu itu. Asuma mengarahkan pandangannya ke podium peserta, dimana pemuda bernama Naruto itu sedang menyaksikan pertandingan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Asuma tidak menyangka, Shikamaru berteman dengan pemuda itu akan membuat pemuda malas berubah. Setiap kali beliau mengajarkan ninjutsu, selalu saja Shikamaru mengatakan tidak tertarik, tapi setelah berteman dengan Naruto, Shikamaru mulai tertarik dengan dunia ninja. Asuma tersenyum kecil lalu menyaksikan pertandingan muridnya itu, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Di Arena Pertarungan

.

.

Temari masih menatap remeh ke arah pemuda Nara itu. Dia berpikir, dia akan dengan mudah memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan mudah, karena cangkupan area yang luas, lalu melihat senjata yang di gunakan pemuda Nara itu tidak memungkinkan dapat mengalahkannya juga dengan teknik bayangan khasnya juga tidak mungkin. Shikamaru yang menatap lawannya, kemudian melempar tiga kunai ke arah Temari. Temari yang melihat kunai yang meleset ke arahnya tersenyum mengejek, dengan santai tida mengibaskan kipas raksasanya membuat ketiga kunai itu berterbangan menjauh darinya. Dia langsung di kejutkan lagi dengan bayangan yang sekarang meleset cepat ke arahnya yang otomatis membuat Temari menjauh menghindar bayangan yang mengejarinya. Bayangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena tidak mampu mengejar gadis Sabaku itu yang otomatis membuat Temari langsung menghentikan langkahnya, berjongkok menatap bayangan yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai meleset dengan cepat ke arah gadis Sabaku itu, melilit kipas raksasa yang berada di tangan kanan Temari, kemudian rantai itu menarik diri membawa kipas tersebut membuat Temari terbelalak kaget. Dia lalu menatap siapa yang menggunakan rantai untuk mengambil kipasnya yang alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Shikamaru 'kedua' yang sekarang tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kipas raksasanya itu. Temari lalu menatap Shikamaru satunya yang sekarang nyengir ke arahnya.

" Kamu tahu, jutsu **Kagemane**ku sebenarnya untuk mengecoh kefokusanmu lalu disaat kamu memperhatikannya, bunshinku sudah siap untuk mengambil kipasmu dengan rantai yang dipegangnya." kata Shikamaru membuat Temari juga semua penonton terkejut

" Sejak kapan kamu membuat bunshin, aku tidak melihat kamu membuat bunshin dari tadi!?" tanya Temari tidak percaya. Shikamaru lalu berdiri, menarik bayangannya kembali, kemudian diikutu bunshin Shikamaru yang sudah ada di sampingnya memegang kipas Temari.

" Kamu ingat saat kamu membuat badai angin tadi?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Temari menatapnya tidak percaya. Badai angin buatannya tadi membuat debu-debu di arena pertandingan menutup sebagian arena membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda Nara itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung membeku mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan pemuda Nara itu membuat Shikamaru nyengir melihat wajah syok Temari.

" Tepat sekali, pada saat itulah aku membuat bunshin untuk bersembunyi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil kipasmu." jelas Shikamaru membuat Temari juga semua penonton menatapnya tidak percaya. Bunshin Shikamaru lalu menghilang kemudian Shikamaru mengambil kipas raksasa Temari, melempar ke belakang, kemudian berlari dengan kencang ke arah gadis Sabaku yang masih membatu. Shikamaru berhenti beberapa meter di depan Temari langsung membuat segel tangan

**" Kagemane no Jutsu!"** serunya lalu dengan cepat bayangan di tubuh Shikamaru mengarah ke arah Temari. Temari yang masih membatu, melihat bayangan Shikamaru mendekat ke arahnya mencoba menghindar lagi, tapi karena tidak konsentrasi, pergelangan kaki kirinya keseleo membuat dirinya jatuh yang otomatis bayangannya terikat dengan jutsu bayangan pemuda Nara itu. Semua penonton menatap dengan tidak percaya apa yang mereka saksikan. Naruto yang melihat pertandingan sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil karena sudah mengetahui siapa pemenangnya. Gaara juga Kankuro menatap tidak percaya ke arah saudaranya yang sekarang terjebak dalam ikatan bayangan lawannya. Tubuh Temari tidak bisa di gerakan olehnya sendiri karena sudah diikat dengan jutsu bayangan Shikamaru.

" Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu sudah terjebak dalam jutsu bayanganku juga senjatamu sekarang ada di tanganku?" kata Shikamaru membuat Temari mengertakan giginya. Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diikuti oleh Temari yang juga mengangkat tangan kirinya juga. Temari yang masih terduduk, memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu apa yang akan pemuda Nara itu lakukan. Asuma yang melihat pertandingan muridnya cuma bisa menyunggikan senyum. Kombinasi kenjutsu dengan jutsu klan juga bunshin yang entah sejak kapan di buat, dengan mudah mengambil kipas gadis Sabaku itu. Temari akhirnya menghela nafas pendek, menatap pemuda berambut nanas yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum kecut, mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi

" Aku menyerah." kata Temari yang kemudian melihat Shikamaru perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Shikamaru melepaskan jutsu bayangannya, berjalan mendekati Temari yang masih terduduk karena kecelakaan kecil tadi, mengulurkan tangan kanannya membuat Temari sedikit tersentak lalu menatap Shikamaru yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Temari menerima uluran Shikamaru, bangkit berdiri perlahan-lahan.

" Sebenarnya kamu yang menang di pertandingan ini, tapi sahabatku menyarankanku mengalahkanmu dengan merebut kipasmu dahulu, karena dia melihat kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tampa kipas raksasamu ini." kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan kipas raksasa milik Temari. Temari melihat sebentar kipasnya, tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil dari tangan Shikamaru menyimpannya di balik punggungnya.

" Sepertinya, sahabatmu itu orang yang hebat." kata Temari membuat Shikamaru terkekeh

" Begitulah, lihat saja pertandingan awalnya tadi, jutsu yang di keluarkannya bisa menembut perisan angin klan Hyuuga yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa di tembus." kata Shikamaru lalu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Temari mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru, menatap pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Genma yang sejak tadi diam, tersenyum kecil lalu menarik nafas sebentar

" Pemenang pertandingan kedua Shikamaru Nara!" seru Genma membuat seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan juga berteriak. Ino yang melihay Shikamaru memenangkan pertandingan tersebut tidak bisa membendung kesenangannya tiba-tiba memeluk Zhen Ji yang ada di sampingnya hanya syok melihat tingkah gadis Yamanaka itu. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya pamit kepada lawannya, melangkah menuju ke tempat di mana dia berdiri. Naruto melirik Gaara sekilah melihat Sabaku bungsu yang tersenyum tipis ke arah kakakknya yang sekarang jalannya terpincang-pincang akibat kecelakaan keci yang dibuatnya tadi. Shikamaru menaiki tangga podium, lalu menatap tema-temannya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino berlari ke tempat pemuda Nara itu, menerjangnya membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau terbaring ke lantai podium.

" Selamat Shika, aku pikir kamu akan kalah melawan wanita itu." kata Ino membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang melihat terkekek, berdehem-dehem keras membuat Ino langsung sadar akan perbuatannya langsung merona merah. Shikamaru yang melihat muka Ino memerah, tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Ino yang tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut

" Arigatou." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino yang langsung membuat wajah gadis Yamanaka itu memerah matang.

" Kalian berdua sampai kapan tidur-tiduran? Apa tidak lihat kami semua menyaksikannya." goda Sima Zhao yang langsung saja Ino melompat dari pelukan Shikamaru dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terpingkang-pingkang melihatnya.

" Mendokusai." kata Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri, membersikan kotoran yang menempel di pakaiannya. Naruto mendekat ke pemuda Nara itu, menepuk bahu kanan Shikamaru, tersenyum kecil

" Pertarungan yang hebat. Selamat Shikamaru." kata Naruto tulus yang di balas dengan senyuman kecil oleh sahabatnya.

" Ino teryata agresif ya, kasihan kan Shika-kunnya di jatuhkan seperti tadi." goda Zhen Ji membuat wajah Ino semakin merah. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Xing Cai juga Shikamaru yang mendengar cuma bisa terkekeh kemudian mereka berjalan di depan podium menunggu panggilan peserta berikutnya

" Baiklah peserta pertandingan ke tiga harap segera turun!" seru Genma. Tiba-tiba Kankuro mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat semua orang langsung menatap ke arahnya

" Maaf wasit, aku menyerah." kata Kankuro membuat semua orang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya juga mengejek Kankuro karena menyerah sebelum bertanding. Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Gaara, melihat Sabaku bungsu itu mengangguk kecil kearahnya. Naruto yang mengerti lalu menatap ke arah Genma yang mengangguk mengerti kemudian berseru lagi

" Karena Sabaku Kankuro menyerah, jadi pemenangnya adalah Aburame Shino!" seru Genma membuat seluruh penonton berteriak kecewa karena tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan ketiga.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Gaara POV

.

.

Aku melirik Naruto sekilas, memberi anggukan pelan kepadanya karena ini merupakan salah satu rencana kami mempercepat waktu. Aku melihat ke arah saudaraku yang cuek bebek menanggapi komentar para penonton ke arahnya. Kakakku tersenyum kecil ke arahku menepuk pelan pundakku membuat aku mau tidak mau membalas senyumannya

" Ini saatnya Gaara, hari ini kita mendapatkan kebebasan kita." kata kakakku yang aku jawab anggukan kecil kepadanya. Aku sudah menceritakan semua kejadian di mana aku bertemu dengan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhku juga kenak nanti Bijuu itu akan di jadikan manusia oleh paman Kurama yang nanti akan merawat kami bertiga. Awalnya Temari juga Kankuro terkejut juga tidak percaya mendengar semua perkataanku, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka mengerti karena aku sudah banyak berubah juga tidak haus darah lagi. Aku menatap ke arena pertandingan di mana Jounin bernama Genma itu akan mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

" Peserta pertandingan keempat harap segera turun di arena!" seru Jounin itu. Aku menatap kedua kakakku sebentar, tersenyum kecil

" Aku pergi dulu." kataku

" Hati-hati Gaara, nee-san tidak mau kamu lepas kendali." kata kakakku yang aku jawab anggukan

" Tenang saja, aku akan mengendalikan cakra yang di berikan tou-chan nanti. Kalian berdua jangan khawatir." kataku membuat mereka tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. Aku lalu melangkah pergi menuju ke arena pertandingan.

" Gaara." panggil seseorang membuat aku berhenti, membalikan tubuhku menatap siapa yang memanggilku. Aku sedikit tersentak karena Naruto sekarang berjalan mendekatiku. Naruto tersenyuk kecil kearahku, mengelus pelan rambutku

" Hati-hati." katanya membuat aku terkejut. Aku lalu tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapannya

" Aku akan baik-baik saja." balasku kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapku. Aku berjalan menuju ke tengah arena pertandingan. Aku sudah sampai tengah arena, tapi lawanku masih juga belum nampak batang hidungnya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku memejamkan kedua mataku menunggu lawanku yang bisa di katakan telat.

' Tou-chan.' batinku memanggil ayahku

**' Hmm ada apa?'** tanya ayahku

' Apa kita akan langsung saja atau menunggu lawanku?' tanyaku

**' Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dulu, jangan terlalu terburu-buru.' **balas ayahku

' Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.' batinku tidak sabaran, bisa aku dengan suara kekehan ayahku di dalam sana

**' Memang cuma kamu yang tidak sabar nak? Tou-chan sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat berubah menjadi manusia.'** balas ayahku membuat aku terkekeh

' Apa nanti aku kan lepas kontrol?' tanyaku

**' Kalau kamu bisa mengendalikan cakra tou-chan dengan baik, kemungkinan tidak. Tou-chan akan merasuki tubuhmu sebentar lalu membuat kamu tidak sadarkan diri setelah kamu mengamuk. Kamu tidak apa-apakan Gaara?' **tanya ayahku khawatir membuat aku tersenyum kecil

' Tenang saja, kita akan menghadapinya bersama.' kataku

.

.

**WUSHH!**

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin di depanku membuat aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Di depanku ada tiga orang ninja yang berdiri saling membelakangi. Pria berambut perak dengan masker yang hampir menutupi wajahnya kecuali mata kanannya yang terbuka sedangkan mata kirinya di tutup dengan Hitai Ate lambang Konoha, di samping kanannya seorang pemuda yang di perkirakan seusiaku, menggenakan baju warna hitam dengan celana selutut warnah putih sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, di belakan mereka seorang Jounin berambut raven panjang mengenakan pakaian khas Jounin. Aku berpikir mereka bertiga adalah orang yang tidak taat aturan karena mereka telat lima belas menit. Pria bermasker itu menatap Jounin bernama Genma yang sudah menahan kedutan kesal karena mereka terlambat

" Maaf Genma-san, aku di minta Itachi-san untuk melatih muridnya." kata pria bermasker itu tampa dosa

" Melatih muridnya sih melatih tapi jangan membuat kami semua menunggu ketelatanmu, Kakashi-san." kata Genma geram kepada pria bermasker yang teryata bernama Kakashi itu.

" Baiklah Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dulu." kata pria bermasker itu lalu menghilang dalam kumpulan asap. Aku melihat pria berpakaian Jounin itu menatap pemuda yang seumuran denganku sebentar

" Sasuke lakukan yang terbaik." kata pria itu yang teryata bernama Itachi. Pemuda bernama Sasuke menganggu kemudian Jounin itu langsung menghilang juga dalam kumpulan asap putih. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatapku dengan datar. Aku melirik ke arah wasit yang sekarang menatap kami berdua

" Baiklah, pertandingan keempat dimulai!" seru Jounin itu memulai pertandingan. Aku lalu menutup kedua mataku

' Tou-chan sekarang.' batinku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan cakra besar perlahan-lahan mengalir di tubuhku. Aku tersengah-sengah karena tidak mampu menerima cakra besar yang secara mendadak merayap di seluruh tubuhku

**' Kamu tidak apa-apa Gaara?'** tanya ayahku khawatir yang aku jawab gelengan.

' Lakukan saja.' batinku. Tubuhku langsung terjatuh juga aku merasakan paru-paruku tidak mampu menampung udara lagi. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan syok dari para penonton yang melihatku.

" Sabaku-san, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang aku jawab anggukan lemah.

**' Sekarang.'** batin ayahku juga diriku bersamaan yang kemudian kedua bola mataku berubah warna menjadi emas. Pasir-pasir di kendiku berterbangan mengelilingi tubuhku. Tubuhku lalu di lapisi pasir yang sekarang membentuk dua buah tangan yang cukup besar.

**"GROWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

.

.

End Gaara POV

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan pemuda Sabaku itu langsung terkejut. Genma yang melihat langsung mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah diikuti Sasuke yang mundur. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang mengetahui tanda tersebut langsung melompat ke bawah menuju ke arena pertandingan.

" Sima Zhao!" seru Naruto kemudian Sima Zhao langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya, menatap lurus Gaara yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Ichibi.

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_ guma Sima Zhao langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah yang kemudian muncul kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari tancapan tanahnya itu. Kilatan-kilatan petir itu dengan cepat menuju ke arah Gaara yang masih mengaum marah. Gaara yang melihat kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao langsung melompat menghindar. Tiba-tiba turun kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di arena tersebut. Gaara yang menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu bingung

_**" Flower Release : Rain Sakura Blade." **_ kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu mengumpul menjadi pedang-pedang bunga sakura yang langsung menghujam ke arah Gaara. Pedang-pedang bunga sakura Zhen Ji berhasil menjatuhkan Gaara ke tanah yang kemudian kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao mengarah ke tempatnya.

**" GROWWWWWW!"** teriak kesakitan keluar dari mulut Gaara ketika terkena kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao mendalamkan pedangnya yang kemudian membuat kilatan-kilatan tersebut menari semakin liar. Naruto melihat Gaara yang masih tidak sadarkan diri langsung melompat kemudian kedua belatinya langsung memanjang menjadi sembilan puluh sentimeter lalu membuat simbol 'X' dengan kedua tangannya

_**" Twin Fang!"**_ seru Naruto yang kemudian tangan kanannya di kibas secara horizontal langsung terbentuk bumerang angin kemudian tangan kirinya di kibas secara vertikal juga terbentuk bumerang angin yang langsung menuju ke arah gaara yang terkena kilatan petir Sima Zhao

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan besar di arena pertandingan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Kilatan-kilatan petir Sima Zhao masih belum hilang, menunggu apakah Gaara sudah tidak sadarkan diri atau tidak. Debu-debu itu menghilang menampakan Gaara yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong ke arah mereka berempat. Mata Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji terbelalak karena serangan mereka bertiga masih belum cukup membuat Gaara tidak sadarkan diri

**" NARUTO LAKUKAN SESUATU!** teriak Gaara kesakitan karena sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Naruto yang mendengar membuat lambang 'X' di depan dadanya. Mata Naruto sedikit demi-sedikit berubah menjadi berwarna biru cerah dengan pola bintang berwarna putih berputar dengan tenang, menatap tajam Gaara. Aura-aura kuning keluar dari tubuhnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao yang mengerti arti lirikan itu, mendalamkan lagi pedangany membuat kilatan-kilatan petir tersebut semakin liar.

" Zhen, Xing Cai, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua. Gunakan jutsu yang cukup mematikan ke arah Gaara. Sekarang!" perintah Naruto yang kemudian Zhen Ji mengeluarkancambuknya juga Xing Cai yang langsung mengambil tombak bermata duanya.

_**" Flower Release : Rain Thousand Needles Sakura."**_

_**" Water Release : Water Dragon Technique."**_

Lalu dari langit turun hujan ribuan kelopak Sakura yang menghujam ke arah Gaara juga Naga Air yang terbentuk di tombak Xing Cai yang langsung mengarah ke arah Gaara. Temari dan Kankuro melihat Naruto juga saudaranya mencoba menyadarkan Gaara menatap cemas karena jutsu mematikan mereka berempat masih belum juga membuat adik bungsu mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru, Ino juga Sasuke yang melihat kemampuan mereka berempat membatu, antara takut, kagum juga ngeri dengan jutsu-jutsu yang di keluarkan mereka. naruto yang merasa cukup dengan jutsu yang di keluarkan Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai kemudian berseru

_**" Lightning Tiger Claw!" **_kemudian kedua tangannya langsung di kibas yang kemudian terbentuk Harimau yang kulitnya di lapisi petir berlari ke arah Gaara. Gaara masih bisa mengontrol dirinya, tetap berdiri menunggu harimau Petir itu menerkamnya.

.

.

**BLARRR!**

.

.

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat ketika Harimau Petir Naruto mengenai tubuh Gaara. Tubuh Gaara lalu berubah menjadi seperti semula dengan luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya juga pakaiannya yang sudah cukup memprihantikan. Sima Zhao lalu menarik pedangnya dari tanah yang otomatis kilatan-kilatan petir tersebut langsung menghilang. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai langsung mendekati tubuh Gaara yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Temari dan Kankuro melihat Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya berhalis langsung melompat ke bawah mendekati tubuh Gaara yang sudah di angkat oleh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kankuro juga Temari menghampirinya, tersenyum kecil

" Maaf aku membuat Gaara seperti ini." sesal Naruto yang di balas gelengan oleh Sabaku bersaudara itu.

" Tidak apa-apa yang penting kalian bisa menyadarkannya." kata Temari

" Ayo kita ke mansion kami. Aku akan meminta paman Zhuge Liang menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Gaara ini." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua kemudian hilang dalam mode shunshin.

.

.

.

.

Podium Kage

.

.

.

.

Kazekage menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Jinchuriki Ichibi dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh empat shinobi muda hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang dari samping mengarahkan tinju ke arahnya. Sang Kazekage menghindar kemudian melompat ke atas atap podium Kage yang juga diikuti Hokage menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Ternyata anda gesit juga Hokage. Saya pikir usia anda yang semakin tua bisa membuat anda tidak terlalu cekatan dalam menyerang." kata Kazekage

" Anda ternyata bisa menyadari kehadiranku Kazekage, tapi anda akan mati di tanganku sekarang." kata Hokage membuat Kazekage yang mendengar deklarasinya tertawa

" Anda jangan bercanda Hokage, dengan tubuh tuamu sekarang aku meragukan apa anda bisa mengalahkanku." kata kazekage yang kemudian melepaskan topinya juga penitup wajahnya menampakan wajah putih pucat dengan mata berwarna kuning cerah seperti ular. Hokage yang melihat cuma terkekeh membuat sang Kazekage menyerit bingung

" Ada apa Hokage, apa anda tidak mau menyapa murid lamamu ini?" tanya Kazekage kepada Hokage

" Ternyata memang benar kamu yang melakukan penyerangan ini, Orochimaru." kata Hokage lalu tiba-tiba muncul asap di tubuh Hokage membuat Kazekage yang bernama Orochimaru terbelalak kaget. Asap-asap tersebut menghilang di gantikan sosok pria berambut orange panjang, mengenakan armor kuning keemasan, jubah merah tuanya berkibar berani, belati di kedua lengan armornya yang melekat di sana, wajah rupayan juga mata rubynya menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

" K-kau…." tunjuk Orochimaru tidak percaya membuat pria rupawan itu menyengir ke arahnya

_**" Holy Release : Prison Sword's of Heaven."**_ guma pria rupawan itu yang kemudian dari langit muncul empat pedang cahaya mengarah cepat ke bawah yang langsung menancap ke setiap sudut atap podium Kage tersebut. Orochimaru yang melihat keempat pedang yang menancap ke sudut atap menatap nanar kemudian menatap tajam ke arah pria yang sudah mengeluarkan tersebut

" Kau…! Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa menyamar menjadi kakek tua itu? Dan apa yang kau keluarkan barusan!?" geram Orochimaru membuat pria rupawan itu terkekeh mengejek ke arahnya

" Aku? Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu Orochimaru dan jika kamu menanyakan Hiruzen, dia ada di tempat yang aman." kata pria rupawan itu membuat Orochimaru mencoba menahan amarahnya. tapi tiba-tiba Orochimaru menyengir kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya yang langsung di tembakan ke arah langit. Pria rupawan itu menyerit bingung melihat apa yang di lakukan Orochimaru

" Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi pasukanku sekarang sudah aku beri tanda untuk menyerang Konoha." kata Orochimaru. Pria rupayan yang mendengar perkataannya itu cuma menguap bosan membuat Orochimaru mengeram ke arahnya

" Aku tidak yakin kalau pasukanmu akan menyerang Konoha ular, tapi yang aku yakini sekarang bahwa kamu akan mati di sini sekrang juga." kata pria rupawan itu lalu memasang kuda-kuda dengan kaki kanan di buka sedikit lebar menahan bobot tubuhnya sedangkan kaki kirinya membalas, tangan kirinya di depan dada sedangkan tangan kanannya di belakang dengan kedua belati emasnya memanjang menjadi satu meter. Orochimaru yang melihat tertawa maniak, menatap remah ke arah pria rupawan tersebut

" Tapi yang kamu lawan bukan aku dulu, melainkan…" kata Orochimaru terputus, tiba-tiba muncul dua peti mati di depan Orochimaru. Kedua pintu peti mati itu kemudian terbuka membuat mata pria rupawan itu menajam.

" Ternyata aku akan melawan Hokage pertama dengan Hokage kedua atau bisa di sebut sekarang mantan Hokage Pertama dan mantan Hokage kedua." kata pria rupawan itu ketika melihat kedua mayat kedua kage terdahulu melangkah maju sedikit. Mata Hokage pertama menatap bingung ke arah pria rupawan itu sedangkan sang Hokage ke dua menatap datar

" Apa kamu Hokage yang sekarang memimpin Konoha?" tanya Hokage pertama a.k.a Hashirama Senju ke arah pria rupawan itu. Pria rupawan itu tersenyum kecil

" Saya bukan Hokage yang memerintah sekarang. Perkenalkan, nama saya Fujimato Kurama, ketua klan Fujimato yang baru di resmikan dua minggu yang lalu, Hokage-sama." kata pria rupawan itu membuat mata Hashirama terkejut.

" HEH!? KETUA KLAN FUJIMATO!?" teriak syok Hokage pertama membuat Hokage kedua langsung menjitak kepala Hokage pertama

" Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu nii-san." kata Hokage kedua a.k.a Tobirama Senju menahan kedutan kesalnya. Hashirama memegang kepalanya, mengeluh kesakitan karena telah di jitak oleh adiknya sendiri. Tobirama menatap datar ke arah Kurama yang masih mempertahankan kuda-kudanya

" Aku tidak tahu kalau ada klan baru yang bergabung di Konoha. kalau boleh tahu apa kemampuan klan kalian?" tanya Tobirama sedikit tertarik membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil

" Nanti aku akan tunjukkan kepada kalian berdua Hokage-sama." kata Kurama sopan membuat Tobirama mengangguk mengerti lalu melihat lengan juga seluruh tubuhnya, melirik ke belakang di mana Orochimaru mengeram kesal karena di cuekin lalu menatap Kurama

" Ini adalah **Edo Tensei **yang tidak sempurna, kekuatan kami tidak terlalu kuat seperti kekuatan kami waktu masih hidup. Kamu memiliki keuntungan dalam hal ini." jelas Tobirama yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh Kurama.

" Pedang yang bercahaya itu pedang apa?" tanya Hashirama penasaran sekaligus kagum. Kurama yang mendengar pertanyaan Hokage pertama, tersenyum kecil

" _**Prison Sword's of Heaven **_salah satu jutsu SS-rank ciptaanku yang akan terbentuk penjara surga di mana semua orang yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa keluar, kecuali aku yang membukanya." jelas Kurama membuat Hashirama juga Tobirama sedikit membelakan matanya

" Kamu bisa menciptakan jutsu sekuat itu?" tanya Hashirama tidak percaya.

" Seperti itulah." kata Kurama sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. Orochimaru mengeram kesal lalu mengeluarkan dua kunai yang sudah di beri kertas segel

" Sudah cukup basa-basinya, sekarang serang dia." kata Orochimaru kesal kemudian memasukan kedua kunai itu di punggung kedua Kage yang otomatis mata kedua kage tersebut menatap kosong. Kurama menajamkan matanya menunggu jutsu apa yang akan di keluarkan kedua kage itu.

.

.

.

Aula Penonton dan Podium Peserta.

.

.

.

Semua penonton yang ada di sana tidak sadarkan diri karena terkena genjutsu yang di keluarkan oleh musuh. Sakura yang menyadari lalu membuat segel tangan di depan dadanya

**" Kai."**

Lalu effec genjutsu tidak terpengaruh olehnya. Diapun lalu melihat ninja Sunagakure yang meleset cepat ke arahnya dengan kunai di tangan kanannya

**BUAK!**

Kakashi meninju dengan keras pipi kanan ninja tersebut langsung terpental ke samping, tidak sadarkan diri terkena tembok pembatas. Sakura melihat ninja penolongnya itu tersenyum ke arahnya

" Kamu tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Kakashi ke arah Sakura yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat pink di kedua pipinya. Sakura lalu menundukan kepalanya, mengangguk

" Saya tidak apa-apa ninja-san." kata Sakura malu membuat Kakashi tersenyum

" Panggil saya Kakashi saja nona." kata Kakashi memperkenalkan diri yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat kunai mengarah ke Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sakura, melempar kunai ke arah ninja Oto yang langsung tertanjap ke jantungnya itu.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Kakashi sedikit khawatir membuat Sakura mengangguk cepat

" Panggil Sakura saja, Kakashi-san." kata Sakura malu-malu membuat Kakashi tersenyum

" Kalau itu mau anda, Sakura-san." kata Kakashi.

Shikamaru dan Ino merasa ada yang ganjil dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk

" Ayo kita ke tempat Naruto, kita harus minta penjelasan darinya sekarang." kata Shikamaru serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ino, lalu mereka pergi dari podium peserta menuju ke mansion Fujimato.

.

.

.

Aliansi Oto, Suna, Iwa

.

.

.

Ninja-ninja Aliansi yang melihat tanda di langit barusan langsung mengerti kemudian mereka menatap satu sama lain.

" Tanda sudah di berikan, ayo kita sekarang menyerang Konoha!" seru seorang ninja semangat membuat ninja-ninja lain berteriak kemudian mereka semua dengan cepat meleset ke dalam hutan menuju Konoha

.

Sementara itu di Pos Selatan

.

Grimmjow yang mendengar teriakan keras dari jarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer menyengir lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan samurainya yang masih tersarung di pinggangnya. Grimmjow berbalik menatap pasukannya yang menunduk hormat ke arahnya.

" Apa kalian semua siap untuk menyambut 'tamu kehormatan' kita." tanya Grimmjow kepada mereka semua

" Siap Grimmjow-sama!" seru mereka kompak membuat seringannya semakin lebar. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang kerpakaian hakama putih dengan rambut coklat tua dengan poni unik menatap mereka semua. Grimmjow yang menyadari siapa yang datang, menatap pria berambut coklat itu

" Oi pak tua, kenapa lama kesini? Apa kamu tidak mau membantuku?" tanya Grimmjow yang di jawab dengusan oleh pria itu

" Masih untung masih belum terjadi pertarungan." kata pria itu kemudian menatap ke dalam hutan. Grimmjow mengikuti arah tatapan pria itu, memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku hakamanya menyengir melihat ninja-ninja yang sudah dekat dengan mereka.

" Pak tua, sepertinya mereka sudah siap menerimanya." kata Grimmjow dengan sengirannya. Aizen yang mengerti mengeluarkan samurainya, diletakan di dedepan dengan mata samurai tersebut tegak ke bawah. Tubuh Aizen mengeluarkan aura biru membuat Grimmjow semakin nyengir melihatnya. Shinobi-shinobi aliansi yang melihat ada penghalang di depan mereka otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Halo semua shinobi yang ingin jalan-jalan ke Konoha, bisa kalian semua melihat pedangku, **Kyoka Suigetsu**?" tanya Aizen ramah membuat semua shinobi aliansi menyerit bingung. Pasukan Grimmjow kemudian bangun, mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing siap menghadapi lawan mereka di depan. Grimmjow yang melihat raut bingung di setiap wajah aliansi itu tertawa mencemoh

" Kalian semua akan **mati** di hadapan kami." kata Grimmjow membuat seluruh shinobi aliansi menatap remeh ke arah mereka semua.

" Kami semua berjumlah dua ribu sedangkan kalian cuma tiga puluh dua? Hah! jangan melucu." kata salah satu shinobi tertawa diikuti tawa lain shinobi lainnya.

**TRASH!**

Kepala Shinobi yang tadi mencemoh Grimmjow tiba-tiba terlepas ke bawah juga tubuhnya yang langsung jatuh ke tanah menggantikan Grimmjow yang menyengir ke arah semua shinobi yang menatapnya horror. Kepala shinobi tadi jatuh di bawah Grimmjow, yang kemudian di tendang dengan kaki pemuda berambut biru cerah itu ke arah para shinobi aliansi.

" Kalian yang seperti itu, akan jadi seperti dia." kata Grimmjow yang otomatis semua pasukan Grimmjow maju menyerang

_**" Water Release : Water Canon!"**_

_**" Fire Release : Fire Ball Technique!"**_

Seru beberapa pasukan Grimmjow yang kemudian menembakan Meriam Air juga Bola Api. Ninja aliansi yang sadar dati syok mereka kemudian membentuk beberapa handseal yang kemudian kedua tangan mereka di jatuhkan ke tanah

**" Doton : Doryuuheki!"** seru beberapa ninja Aliansi lalu muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi mereka dari serangan Meriam Air juga Bola Api pasukan Grimmjow. Grimmjow melompat ke atas, menatam remeh ke arah ninja aliansi yang menatap syok ke arahnya.

_**" Blue Burning Fire!"**_

Lalu dengan satu kibasan samurai Grimmjow, tercipta Kobaran Api Biru yang langsung mengarah ke arah mereka. Beberapa shinobi pasukan depan terkena api biru itu tapi ada juga yang bisa menghindar melompat menjauh. Pasukan grimmjow meleset maju melihat tuannya sudah memulai pertarungan

**TRASH! CRASH! TRASH!**

Banyak shinobi yang bagian badannya terpotong membuat pasukan Grimmjow bermandian darah. Kepala, lengan kiri, lengan kanan juga tubuh mereka yang terbelah menjadi dua membuat semua shinobi aliansi menatap horror teman-teman mereka yang di bunuh secara kejam. Grimmjow yang melihat pasukannya membunuh pasukan aliansi nyengir lebar, lalu menatap para shinobi aliansi yang langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat

**" Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

**" Raiton : Shichuu Shibari!"**

**" Doton : Doryúsó!"**

Lalu semua shinobi ninja aliansi menembakan Bola Api, Naga Api juga tombak tanah ke arah pasukan Grimmjow. Grimmjow juga Aizen terkurung di empat pilar batu yang membuat mereka berdua menyerit bingung. Tiba-tiba keempat pilar tersebut mengeluarkan kilatan petir yang langsung menyentrum mereka berdua

" ARGHHHHHHH!" teriak Aizen juga Grimmjow terkena sengatan petir tersebut. Sengatan petir tersebut semakin lama-semakin liar membuat Grimmjow juga Aizen yang terkena semakin berteriak keras. Beberapa ninja aliansi langsung mengambil kesempatan, melakukan handseal ke arah Grimmjow juga ke arah Aizen

**" Katon : Endan!"** seru mereka lalu menembakan peluruh api ke arah Grimmhow juga Aizen

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan besar ketika kedua peluru api itu menghantam Grimmjow juga Aizen. Para shinobi aliansi itu melihat ledakan tersebut nyengir, lalu tiba-tiba asap-asap yang mengumpul di sana menghilang menggantikan tubuh Aizen juga grimmjow yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Mereka lalu menatap ke arah ninja pengikut Grimmjow tadi juga sudah tidak bernyawa semua membuat mereka semua semakin melebarkan sengirannya

" Kalian cuma membuang waktu kami saja." kata ketua pasukan shinobi aliansi itu.

" Katanya mau membunuh kami semua, nyatanya kalian duluan yang mati." kata shinobi yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

"** Pecahlah Kyouka Suigetsu."** tiba-tiba di hadapan ketua pasukan tersebut muncul kaca retak yang kemudian di gantikan dengan Aizen, Grimmjow juga ketigapuluh pasukan mereka yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Ketua pasukan aliansi itu menatap horror di mana semua pasukannya tewas secara mengenaskan juga tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Grimmjow yang suluruh badannya sudah penuh dengan darah nyengir sadis ke arah ketua pasukan aliansi tersebut

" Sekarang giliranmu untuk **mati.**" kata Grimmjow

.

.

.

.

.

Atap Podium Hokage

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama menghindar setiap jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Hokage pertama maupun Hokage ke dua. Di atap Podium Hokage sudah menjadi sebuah hutan belantara akibat jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Hokage pertama. Tobirama meleset dengan cepat ke arah Kurama mencoba menendang perut pria rupawan itu tapi dapat di tangkap oleh Kurama dengan kedua tangannya. Hashirama ada di belakang Kurama mencoba meninju kepalanya. Kurama yang menyadari keberadaan hashirama menyengir kemudian mengangkat kaki Tobirama yang masih di tahannya yang otomatis tubuh terangkat ke samping, dengan cepat Kurama menggunakan tubuh Tobirama menghantam Hashirama. Hashirama yang terkena hantama tubuh adiknya itu terpental menabrak dinding tebing yang di buatnya tadi.

_**" Ice Release : Black Dragon Blizzard."**_ guma Kurama lalu muncul Naga Es Hitam raksasa di belakangnya mengarah ke kedua Hokage tersebut. Kedua Hokage yang melihat Naga hitam itu melompat menghindar dari Naga Es ciptaan Kurama. Orochimaru yang melihat terbelalak kaget, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Kurama mengeluarkan ninjutsu padahal dari tadi cuma menghindar. Kurama nyengir kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas yang otomatis Naga Hitam Es tersebut naik ke atas tidak jadi menabrak dinding tebing di mana tempat Hashirama juga Tobirama duduk tadi, membuat Orochimaru membelalakan matanya untuk ke dua kalinya. Naga Es Kurama mengincar Tobirama yang mencoba menghindar dari mulut naga tersebut. Tobirama masuk ke dalam hutan ciptaan kakaknya, berlari ke dalam melakukan handseal melihat Naga es Kurama yang masih mengejarnya

**" Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu!"** lalu muncul Naga Air di belakang Tobirama menghantam Naga es milik Kurama. Kurama semakin nyengir lalu membuat putaran dengan tangan kanannya yang otomatis Naga es tersebut menumpukan tubuhnya dengan melilit ke atas yang langsung saja Naga Air ciptaan Tobirama menghantap tubuh lilitan Naga Es itu. Kurama lalu mengangkat lagi tangannya kemudian melakukan gerakan seperti meninju, membuat Naga Esnya menerjang cepat dengan mulut terbuka ke arah Tobirama.

.

.

**BLARRRR!**

.

.

Terdengar suara benturan keras di dalam hutan di tempat Tobirama berada. Orochimaru syok melihat **Edo Tensei** Tobirama kalah melawan Naga Es buatan Kurama. Kurama lalu menatap Hashirama yang sekarang melakukan handseal. Kurama yang menyadari handseal apa yang akan digunakan Hashirama langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan menendang tubuh Hashirama yang langsung jatuh membentur atap Podium Hokage sampai retak. Dengan cepat lalu mendarat ke bawah di mana Hashirama mencoba bangkit tapi belati Kurama sudah siap memotong kepala hashirama

.

.

**CRASH!**

.

.

Kepala Hashirama terlepas dari tubuhnya membuat Orochimaru syok. Kurama lalu mengeluarkan api merah dari telapak tangannya membakar tubuh sekaligus kepala Hashirama. Tubuh Hashirama menjadi abu yang kemudian terbang tertiup angin membuat Orochimaru membatu seketika. Kurama lalu menatap Orochimaru yang menatap dirinya nanar, menyengir. Kurama melangkah mendekati Orochimaru membuat Orochimaru merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kemudian keluar ular-ular hijau. Kurama yang melihat tetap melangkah sedangkan ular-ular tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba di sekitar tubuh Kurama muncul perisai api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, menghanguskan semua ular-ular Orochimaru.

" Aku sudah bilang, kamu akan mati di sini, **Orochimaru.**" kata Kurama dingin dengan menekan nama Orochimaru membuat yang bersangkutan mencoba melompat pergi dari situ. Tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru tersetrum ketika mencoba keluar dari sana membuat Orochimaru menatap pedang cahaya yang menancap ke sudut atap mengeluarkan cahayanya.

" Kau tidak bisa keluar dari arenaku Orochimaru. Kau akan mati di sini." kata Kurama kemudian mengeluarkan cakra dari tubuhnya membuat Orochimaru terjatuh ke tanah karena merasakan tekanan cakra yang begitu besar. Mata Kurama lalu berubah warna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih yang berputar dengan cepat, menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

" Terimalah neraka yang ada di depanmu ini. _**Ultimate Fire Release : Hell Fire.**_" kemudian dari bawah atap muncul kobaran api yang begitu dahsyat membakar semua yang ada di sana. Hutan ciptaan Hashirama juga hangus terbakar terkena jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Kurama. _**Hell Fire **_Kurama membumi hanguskan semua yang berada di atas atap tersebut tapi anehnya tidak berefek kepada sang tuan.

**" ARGHHHHHHHHH!"** teriak Orochimaru terkena jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Kurama tersebut. Bintang di mata biru Kurama semakin lama semakin cepat berputar yang mengakibatkan kobaran _**Hell Fire**_ Kurama semakin liar. Api yang tadinya merah kini berubah menjadi hitam yang menandakan betapa murkanya Kurama dengan orang yang ada di depannya itu. Tubuh Orochimaru hangus menjadi abu yang kemudian di gantian dengan bentuk wujud aslinya seekor ular putih yang panjangnya sekitar lima meter. Api Hitam itu semakin liar membakar tubuh ular putih raksasa tersebut yang tidak lama kemudian hangus menjadi abu. Semua shinobi yang melihat Api Hitam yang berkobar dengan liar di atas atap podium Hokage mengeluarkan banyak macam ekspresi. Syok, kagum, ngeri, takut dan sebagainya melihat api hitam yang masih berkobar dengan gagah beraninya. Hiruzen yang sekarang ada di tempat persembunyiannya melihat kemurkahan seorang Fujimato Kurama cuma bisa membatu antara kagum juga takut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kurama bisa semurka ini selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chou Za juga Jiraiya yang sudah selesai memukul mundur pasukan aliansi yang menyerang dari bawah tanah hanya bisa membatu melihat api kemurkahan Kurama

" Apa itu **Amaterasu**?" tanya Shikaku entah kepada siapa ketika melihat Api Hitam yang memenuhi atap podium Kage tersebut

" Bukan, **Amaterasu** bisa di gunakan jika pemilik mata Sharingan sudah menguasai Mangekyou Sharingan." jawab Fugaku yang masih fokus melihat api hitam itu.

" Aku tidak menyangkah Kurama bisa semurka itu, padahal selama ini dia selalu tersenyum juga rendah hati." kata Inoichi tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya itu.

Di tempat Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke juga Itachi yang tepat di depam mata kepala mereka sendiri mereka melihat Api hitam itu juga membatu. Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menghina klan Naruto yang berisikan orang-orang sampah hanya bisa bungkam melihat api hitam yang di keluarkan Head Klan Fujimato itu sendiri. Ayahnya saja bisa sekuat begitu apalagi anaknya pikir Sasuke melihat 'sedikit' kekuatan ayahnya Naruto.

Api hitam yang ada di atas atap itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, menampakan Kurama yang berdiri dengan tegak menatap lurus. Mata Kurama yang tadi berwarna biru kini di gantikan dengan warna ruby menatap kosong ke arah langit siang.

_Orochimaru telah tewas_

_Orochimaru tidak akan menganggu Konoha lagi_

_Tapi masih ada pengikut-pengikutnya yang harus di basmi semua_

Itulah pikiran Kurama yang kemudian menatap seluruh desa Konoha yang sepertinya tidak mengalami kerusakan berat, cuma beberapa perumahan warga yang hancur akibat pertarungan di dalam. Kurama menarik nafas pelan hari ini dirinya merasa hari yang begitu panjang

_**" Prison Sword's of Heaven : Open." **_guma Kurama yang kemudian keempat pedang cahaya tersebut menghilang menjadi butiran mutiara-mutiara kecil yang terbang terbawa angin kemudian Kurama menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Temari juga Kankuro sedang menemani Gaara yang sudah selasai diobati oleh paman Zhuge Liang menunggu Sabaku bungsu itu sadar. Kata paman Zhuge Liang, luka yang di terimanya tidak terlalu parah karena tubuhnya di lindungi oleh pasir. Aku merasa bersalah karena melukai calon sepupuku begitu besar. Temari juga Kankuro tidak mempermasalahkannya karena jika mereka menjadi kami, pasti akan melakukan kekerasan untuk menyadarkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah perang telah usai atau belum karena semua keluargaku belum juga tiba di mansion ini. Gaara sekarang sedang tidur karena efeec obat yang di berikan oleh Paman Zhuge Liang. Aku menghela nafas lalu pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Saat aku tiba di pintu depan, aku terkejut melihat tubuh ayahku yang beberapa meter di depanku, menatapku kosong juga badannya diam

" Tou-chan?" panggilku pelan membuat beliau bergeming lalu dengan cepat menarik lenganku memelukku dengan erat. Aku terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba beliau tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil membalas pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kekarnya itu.

" Bagaimana tou-chan?" tanyaku berbisik tapi beliau semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku terkekeh, mencoba melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah rupawannya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

" Semua baik-baik saja Tou-chan. Tou-chan sudah membunuhnyakan?" tanyaku lembut di jawab anggukan olehnya. Aku tersenyum, mengelus pelan wajah lelahnya membuat beliau memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku terkekeh kemudian melepaskan pelukanku meminta ayahku untuk berdiri, menarik lengannya untuk mengikutiku. Beliau tersenyum kecil lalu mengikutiku ke kamar dimana Gaara sedang beristirahat. Kami berdua menghampiri tubuh Gaara yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Temari juga Kankuro menghampiri ayahku ingin menanyakan sesuatu

" Bagaimana peperangannya paman, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kankuro membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Kazekage palsu itu sudah mati. Ayah asli kalian di bunuh oleh Orochimaru kemudian menyamar menjadi Kazekage untuk menyerang Konoha." kata ayahku membuat Kankuro juga Temari tertunduk

" Gaara juga bercerita kalau ayah kami sebenarnya sudah tiada dan yang sekarang adalah Orochimaru tapi kami tidak mempercayainya. ternyata apa yang di ucapkan Gaara tempo hari lalu memang benar." kata Temari sedih. Ayahku menepuk pundak mereka merdua, menenangkan hati mereka

" Sudah tidak perlu di bicarakan lagi. Apapun yang sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa mengulanginya kembali, sebaiknya sekarang kalian membuat masa depan yang lebih baik untuk kalian semua." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Pola mata ayahku berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan bintang berwarna putih yang berputar dengan tenang. Ayahku lalu menempel telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Gaara yang merupakan segel Bijuu tersebut. Tiba-tiba, segel tersebut menghilang, kemudian ayahku menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalam segel tadi. Seekor rakun berwarna coklat pasir dengan tatu berwarna ungu di setiap badannya berukuran panjang lima puluh sentimeter keluar dari situ

**" NII-SANNN!"** teriak rakun itu kegirangan yang sontak saja membuat kami semua terkejut. Ayahku tersenyum kecil ke arah rakun itu, menepuk pelan kepalannya.

" Apa kabar outoto?" tanya ayahku tidak semangat membuat rakun itu menyerit bingung menatapnya

**" Kenapa dengan suara nii-san? Apa ada terjadi masalah?"** tanya rakun itu sedikit khawatir yang di jawab gelengen lemah oleh ayahku.

" Nii-san cuma kelelahan saja." kata ayahku membuat aku langsung mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang. Ayahku sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian tangannya menepuk pelan kepalaku

" Tou-chan tidak apa-apa Naru." kata ayahku lembut membuat aku langsung menggeleng

" Naru akan menghibur tou-chan, supaya tou-chan bisa semangat lagi." kataku yang biasa aku dengan kekehan lemah keluar dari mulutnya. Ayahku lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian muncul sebuah gulungan di genggamannya itu kemudian di berikan kepada rakut yang ada di samping tubuh Gaara

" Itu adalah kontar yang nii-san janjikan. Sekarang tandatanganilah." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh rakun tersebut. Rakun itu melompat ke lantan sambil membawa gulungan yang di berikan ayahku, membuak gulungan tersebut kemudian menandatangani kolom kontrak bagian Ichib dengan darahnya sendirii. Ayahku yang melihat rakun itu sudah selesai menandatangani kontrak tersebut, ayahku bangkit mendekati rakun itu.

_**" Power of Goddess : Reincarnation."**_

Tiba-tiba tubuh rakun tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang membuat kami semua otomatis melindungi mata kami. Cahaya putih itu langsung menghilang membuat kami semua langsung menatap mahkluk rakut itu, terkejut. Tempat rakun tadi sekarang di gantiak dengan seorang pemuda yang berumur tidak beda jauh dengan ayahku, memiliki rambut pendek coklat pasir, bola matanya berwarna hitam di tambah retina matanya berwarna emas, lalu di bagian wajahnya memiliki tato garis melengkung seratus duapuluh derajat ungu dari pangkal mata kanannya sampai di bagian pipi kanannya, telinga kanannya yang memiliki tiga anting yang melekat di sana, hakama berwarna coklat pasir dengan dikombinasi celana panjang berwarna hitam, juga sebuah tongkat khas pendeta yang ada di tangan. Pria itu tersenyum lebar mempamerkan gigi putihnya yang sangat rapi kepada kami semua

" Selamat datang adikku, Shukaku." kata ayahku memecahkan keheningan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**Untuk Kurama kenapa sedih akan terjawab di chapter ini minna :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria bernama Shukaku itu tersenyum senang melihat ayahku memanggilnya. Pandangan matanya menatap kami satu per satu lalu menatapku, tersenyum kecil

" Jadi ini anak nii-san? Benar-benar mirip dengan nii-san." kata pria itu sambil menatapku sontak langsung saja membuatku menunduk malu. Aku mendengar ayahku terkekeh, menarik tanganku yang otomatis aku berada di dalam pelukannya.

" Naruto karunia yang berharga bagi nii-san. Naruto adalah putra terbaik yang nii-san miliki. Nii-san sangat menyayanginnya." kata ayahku yang membuat aku otomatis menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku mendengar kekehan pelan dari pria itu lalu menatap pria itu mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu menyentuh kening Gaara, memejamkan matanya seperti berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu. Mata kami semua terkejut kecuali ayahku melihat tubuh pria itu dengan tubuh Gaara di selimuti aura biru yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua. Aku menatap wajah ayahku meminta penjelasan darinya tapi yang aku lihat senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Aku lalu melihat ke arah pria itu kembali, aura biru yang tapi menyelimuti mereka berdua menghilang kemudian pria itu mengelus pelan rambut Gaara, tersenyum lembut.

" Kamu memberi 'sedikit' cakramu agar dia bisa hidup abadi kan, Shukaku?" tanya ayahku yang sontak saja membuat Temari dan Kankuro terkejut. Paman Shukaku tersenyum kecil, masih mengelus pelan rambut merah bata Gaara yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

" Anak ini sudah banyak menderita selama ini nii-san. Aku memberikan beberapa cakraku karena aku percaya kepadanya. Tinggal tunggu cakranya juga cakraku bersatu maka dia akan hidup abadi sepertiku." kata paman Shukaku lembut. Aku melihat ayahku tersenyum kecil lalu paman Shukaku berjalan mendekati Temari dan Kankuro yang masih diam mematung mendengar penjelasan paman Shukaku

" Jadi kalian berdua adalah kakaknya Gaara?" tanya Paman Shukaku kepada Temari juga Kankuro. Kedua saudara Gaara tersadar dari kagetnya lalu menatap Paman Shukaku yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Temari juga Kankuro menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap paman Shukaku yang masih menunggu jawaban mereka berdua

" Y-ya k-kam-mi s-saud-daranya." jawab Temari terbata-bata. Paman Shukaku yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, meletakan tongkatnya di dekat meja, lalu memeluk tubuh Temari juga Kankuro secara bersamaan. Mata Temari juga Kankuro terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba paman Shukaku

" Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian semua." kata Paman Shukaku. Ayahku, aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai yang melihat cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di pelukan ayahku membuat beliau membenarkan posisi duduknya sebentar, lalu melingkari tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya. Suasana haru terlihat dimana Temari dan Kankuro terisak di pelukan paman Shukaku, membuat beliau menepuk pelan punggung mereka. Aku mendengar suara keci di tempat ranjang berada melihat mata Gaara yang sedang menerjap-nerjap. Paman Shukaku yang menyadari, melepaskan pelukannya dengan kedua saudara Gaara lalu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang, duduk di sisi kanan ranjang itu.

" Gaara kamu bisa dengan suara tou-chan? Kalau bisa buka matamu Gaara." bisik paman Shukaku di telinga Gaara membuat Gaara perlahan-lahan membukakan matanya menampakan matanya yang berwarna hijau. Gaara mendudukan dirinya, menatap sekeliling kamar melihat kami semua dengan eksprisi bingung. Paman Shukaku yang melihat Gaara sudah siuman tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut merahnya dengan kasih sayang

" Syukurluh kamu akhirnya siuman juga." kata Paman Shukaku membuat Gaara bingung

" Anda siapa?" tanya Gaara bingung, membuat paman Shukaku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Aku ini tou-canmu Gaara, tidak sopan sekali kamu dengan ayahmu sendiri." kata paman Shukaku pura-pura marah membuat Gaara otomatis terkejut dengan perkataannya

" To-tou-chan….." panggil Gaara tidak percaya membuat Paman Shukaku tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Gaara.

" Apa kabar anakku? Maaf selala ini tou-chan membuat hidupmu susah." kata Paman Shukaku bersalah membuat Gaara terisak di dalam pelukannya. Ayahku memberi tanda kepada Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai untuk keluar meninggalkan kamar. Ayahku memberi kode agar aku bangkit lalu kami dengan tenang meninggalkan Paman Shukaku, Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro di dalam kamar. Ayahku menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan lalu berbalik menatap kami berempat

" Biarkan mereka sendiri dulu agar mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Ayo kita ke teras." kata ayahku lalu kami berlima berjalan ke teras duduk, menunggu seluruh anggota keluarga kami kembali. Aku melihat wajah ayahku yang tampak lelah walaupun samar-samar

" Apa tou-chan lepas kendali?" tanyaku memecah keheningan langsung membuat beliau tersentak dengan cepat menatapku yang berada di sampingnya. Beliau tersenyum kecil, mengangguk lemah mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya menepuk pelan telapak tangan beliau

" Tapi tou-chan sudah memasang perisaikan?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan kecil olehnya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao penasaran membuat aku juga ayahku langsung menatapnya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap mereka satu per satu

" Tou-chan lepas kendali lagi saat melawan Orochimaru, aku tidak tahu jutsu elemen apa yang tou-chan gunakan untuk membunuh Orochimaru sampai-sampai bisa lepas kendali lagi." jelasku membuat mereka terbelalak kaget

" Tadi tidak ada gemuru petir kan? Langit juga masih terang kan? Terus tidak ada badai juga kan?" tanya Sima Zhao bertubi-tubi sambil mengecek keadaan langit yang masih biru juga merasakan tekanan angin dengan telapak tangannya karena sudah mengetahui maksud yang tadi aku jelaskan

" Tidak ada air bah? juga tidak ada tanah yang terbelah di dekat sini." lanjut Zhen Ji mengecek keadaan tanah yang masih normal membuat aku juga ayahku terkekeh

" Tapi ada kobaran api di atas atap podium kage." kata ayahku pelan membuat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai melongo mendengarnya

" Tapi tenang saja, tou-chan sudah membuat perisai sebelum menggunakan jutsu itu, jadi tidak membakar semua desa." kataku membuat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai menghela nafas lega.

" Tidak apa-apa paman, aku malah senang ular itu mati dengan salah satu jutsu terkuat paman. Dia sudah hangus menjadi debu yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi." kata Sima Zhao senang membuat ayahku tertawa lalu mengecak rambut coklatnya itu.

" Paman sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Asalkan paman tidak membumi hanguskan Konoha dengan jutsu itu jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Masalah dalam desa sudah selesai, tinggal luar desa yang bagaimana keadaan mereka semua." kata ayahku sambil menghela nafas. Aku menatap ayahku lembut membuat beliau tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan mengetahui pesan tersirat yang aku berikan kepadanya. Aku tidak mau ayahku menanggung beban sendiri, aku akan membantunya sebisa mungkin agr bisa meringankan beban yang di milikinya. Aku melihat di teras, seseorang berjalan ke arah kami dengan rambut biru yang sudah bercampur warna merah juga seluruh pakaiannya yang benar-benar berantakan. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai hanya bisa melongo mengetahui siapa yang datang menghampiri kami. Grimm-snii nyengir lebar melihat wajah kami yang begitu syok dengan pemandangan yang dia berikan kepada kami semua

" Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja. Sambut dong nii-san kalian yang keren ini." kata Grimm-nii menyadarkan kami berempat

" Grimmjow kamu pesta darah lagi? Bagaimana dengan semua pasukanmu?" tanya ayahku sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan Grimm-nii membuat Grimm-nii tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

" Maaf paman, soalnya mereka meremehkan kami semua, jadi, ya apa boleh buat." jawab Grimm-nii acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat ayahku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku melirik ke belakang melihat seluruh keluargaku sudah sampai dengan selamat membuat aku tersenyum lebar. Grimm-nii juga membalikan tubuhnya melihat Ichigo-nii, Daiki-nii, Luxun-nii, Bibi Reika, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Isobu, Paman Aizen yang berjalan ke arah kami.

" Maaf nii-sama, aku tidak bisa menghentikan keponakanmu yang satu ini untuk 'berpesta' dengan mereka." kata Paman Aizen membungkuk sedikit kepada ayahku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Grimm-nii yang cuek mendengar perkataan Paman Aizen. Ayahku menggeleng pelan, menatap mereka satu per satu, tersenyum

" Tidak apa-apa Aizen, asal kalian semua selamat kembali ke rumah. Bagaimana dengan pasukan aliansi itu?" tanya ayahku

" Ada beberapa pasukan aliansi yang langsung menyerah karena mereka tidak mau mengikuti perang ini, tapi sepertinya ada juga yang mati mengenaskan akibat seseorang yang langsung saja menyatakan perang." jawab Paman Aizen menyindir Grimm-nii membuat ayahku tertawa mendengarnya. Ayahku menatap Grimm-nii, tersenyum ke arahnya

" Sebaiknya kamu membersihkan dirimu Grimmjow, pasti tidak enak dengan darah-darah yang menempel di seluruh tubuhmu." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukkan oleh Grimm-nii, lalu Grimm-nii masuk ke dalam mansion.

" Apa pasukan bantuan datang ke tempat kalian?" tanya ayahku kepada mereka semua

" Ada paman tapi telat, kami semua sudah berhasil memukul mundur dulu pasukan aliansi." kata Daiki-nii bangga membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Kamu tidak pesta darah juga kan, Daiki?" tanya ayahku membuat Daiki-nii terkekeh mendengarnya

" Hampir tapi Paman Aizen minta jangan membunuh mereka semua, sisakan beberapa saja yang selamat agar mereka bisa melapor bagaimana gagal totalnya pasukan aliansi yang mereka buat untuk menyerang Konoha." jawab Daiki-nii sedikit salah tingkah ketahuan hampir pesta darah juga.

" Sebagiknya kalian membersikan diri semua, nanti malam kita adain perayaan di kompleks kita atas kemenangan klan Fujimato." kata ayahku langsung saja membuat mereka sumiriang

" Aku akan memimpin masak nanti malam." kata Bibi Reika bersemangat dengan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan api membara.

" Yang laki-laki mempersiapkan semua meja juga kursi di halaman depan." perintah Bibi Reika membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, bersikan diri kalian sekarang agar acara nanti malam bisa kita laksanakan." kata ayahku langsung saja mereka semua masuk ke dalam dengan nada gembira.

" Nii-sama." panggil Paman Aizen serius membuat ayahku menatap paman Aizen sejenak

" Pasti 'mereka' bukan, Aizen?" tanya ayahku yang langsung saja di jawab anggukan oleh Paman Aizen

" Apa kamu sudah bereskan 'mereka' semua?" tanya ayahku lagi

" Sudah nii-sama. Mereka tidak akan bisa melapor kepada kakek tua itu." jawab paman Aizen membuat ayahku tersenyum tipis

" Terima kasih Aizen, kamu memang yang bisa aku andalkan." kata ayahku tulus membuat Paman Aizen tersenyum kecil

" Saya senang bisa mengabdi dengan anda, nii-sama. Kita bertiga bukannya punya tujuan yang sama kan?" tanya Paman Aizen sambil terkekeh membuat ayahku tertawa

" Kamu bisa aku andalkan dalam hal-hal yang berbau organisasi gelap, sedangkan Zhuge Liang bisa aku andalkan dalam hal-hal politik. Kalian adalah orang berharga buatku." kata ayahku lagi

" Anda juga pemimpin yang tegas juga beribawa yang kami punya nii-sama." kata Paman Aizen tulus.

" Kamu sekarang sebaiknya membersikan diri juga Aizen." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukan pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mansion. Aku menatap ayahku sejenak meminta jawaban apa yang di bicarakannya dengan Paman Aizen tadi. Ayahku terkekeh melihat wajah kami berempat yang penuh tanda tanya, berdehem sebentar lalu menatap kami semua

" ANBU Root." jawab ayahku singkat membuat kami semua menyerit bingung

" ANBU Root? Apa hubungannya, paman?" tanya Sima Zhao tidak mengerti

" ANBU Root mengawasi dari jauh kemampuan setiap anggota klan kita, sepertinya ANBU Danzo yang mencoba memasuki kompleks kita tidak berhasil karena terkena genjutsu juga rubah paman yang menjaga jadi dia memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk meneliti kemampuan anggota klan kita. Paman Aizen juga bunshinnya sudah menghabisi semua ANBU Root yang mengawasi semua pertarungan semua keluarga kita." jelas ayahku

" Memang sialan pak tua itu! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya! Lihat saja nanti akan aku remukan tubuhnya!" raung Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat kami semua tertawa karena semenjak aku menceritakan soal Danzo kepadanya, dia sudah benci dengan pria tua itu sampai-sampai ingin ke markas Root sendiri menghancurkannya.

" Sudah tidak perlu di bahas dulu, ada waktunya kita bisa memberi pelajaran kepada Danzo nanti. Lebih baik kita fokus nanti malam." kata ayahku membuat kami semua mengangguk senang.

" Nii-san." panggil seseorang di belakang kami yang otomatis kami menatap asal sumber suara tersebut. Paman Shukaku, Gaara, Temari juga Kankuro berdiri bersama tersenyum ke arah kami. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara sudah tidak apa-apa lagi.

" Ada apa outoto?" tanya ayahku lembut

" Apa kami harus kembali ke Suna atau tinggal di sini, nii-san?" tanya Paman Shukaku membuat ayahku sedikit berpikir lalu menatap Gaara, Temari, Kankuro secara bergantian

" Siapa yang akan menjadi Gondaime Kazekage nanti?" tanya ayahku membuat ketiga saudara itu bingung. Ayahku tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Paman Shukaku

" Kalian harus kembali ke Suna. Nii-san pikir kalau Gaara yang menjadi Gondaime Kazekage, Konoha akan memiliki sekutu yang benar-benar setia, tidak seperti sekarang yang menusuk dari belakang." jelas ayahku membuat Paman Shukaku menunduk sedih. Ayahku bangkit berdiri, menepuk pundak kanan Paman Shukaku pelan.

" Kamu sudah menjadi manusia juga kita sudah berkumpul. Tidak apa-apa, kita cuma beda desa. Kamu di Suna membantu anakmu mengurus desa Suna juga keadaan politik di sana kalian harus perbaiki. Gaara pasti akan menjadi Kazekage muda di sana sekaligus Kage muda di Lima Desa besar di Negara Api." kata ayahku tersenyum ke arah Gaara yang menunduk malu. Paman Shukaku menghela nafas, tersenyum lemah kepada ayahku

" Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke Suna kalau begitu. Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, ayo kita kembali ke Suna, juga rahasiakan identitas tou-chan di sana karena nanti akan mengundang kecurigaan banyak orang, bilang saja kalau tou-chan wali Gaara-kun atau apalah sama mereka nanti." kata Paman Shukaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

" Tenang saja tou-chan, aku akan membereskan semuanya kalau nanti aku sudah di angkat menjadi Kazekage oleh Daimyo Suna, jadi tou-chan tidak usah khawatir." kata Gaara

" Kalian jangan pulang dulu, besok saja pulangnya soalnya nanti malam akan diadain pesta kemenangan klan Fujimato." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat aku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai terkekeh mendengarnya. Gaara, Temari juga Kankuro terbelalak mendengar berita tersebut

" Jadi kalian semua berhasil?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya

" Tentu saja berhasil, kalau tidak berhasil bukan seorang Fujimato namanya." jawab suara seseorang membuat kami semua menatap ke arah suara tersebut. Grimm-nii yang sudah selesai membersikan diri sekarang mengenakan hakamanya yang bersih dengan sombong mempamerkan lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya berjalan bergabung dengan kami. Grimm-nii mengacak rambut Gaara sebentar kemudian tersenyum ke arahku, mengajak rambut pirangku dengan gemes.

" Paman Shukaku selamat datang, perkenalkan saya Fujimato Grimmjow, paman." kata Grimm-nii sopan kepada Paman Shukaku membuat beliau tersenyum kecil kearah pria berambut biru cerah itu.

" Salam kenal juga Grimmjow, paman senang bisa bertemu denganmu." kata Paman Shukaku yang di balas anggukan oleh Grimm-nii.

" Jadi paman akan kembali ke Suna besok dengan adik-adikku yang baru ini?" tanya Grimm-nii membuat Gaara, Kankuro, Temari sedikit malu di bilang adik oleh Grimm-nii.

" Ya paman harus kembali apalagi Gaara akan di rekomodasikan menjadi Kazekage berikutnya. Paman akan mengurus mereka semua di Suna." kata paman Shukaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Grimm-nii

" Paman, tadi aku dengar dari Berry katanya nanti malam ada pesta?" tanya Grimm-nii menatap ayahku

" Ya, pesta nanti malam merayakan kemenangan kalian karena sudah memukul mundur pasukan Aliansi dari Konoha. Paman akan merayakannya di halaman depan mansion kita, mengundang semua penduduk klan kita untuk meramaikannya." jawab ayahku

" Bukan kami saja yang menang paman tapi kita semua, semua orang clan Fujimato." kata Grimm-nii meralat membuat ayahku tertawa. Kami akhirnya berbincang-bincang di teras menikmati langit sore. Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Paman Kokuoh, Paman Isobu, Bibi Reika, Ichigo-nii, Daiki-nii, Luxun-nii sudah selesai membersikan diri lalu mereka semua berkumpul di halaman di mana kami akan mengadakan pesta kemenangan. Ayahku bergabung dengan mereka, kemudian beliau membuat meja juga bangku kayu dengan jutsu Mokuton yang sekarang hampir memenuhi lapangan mansion kami. Kami yang tadi duduk-duduk akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

" Nah sekarang dengarkan aku, karena aku yang memasak, jadi kalian yang laki-laki harus menyusun semua segala piring, gelas juga sendok di setiap meja yang sudah di buat Kurama nii-sama." perintah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian warna biru muda yang indah.

" Bibi Reika, aku ikut membantu Bibi Reika memasak ya?" mohon seorang gadis cantik menggunakan dress ungu kombinasi biru kepada Reika. Reika yang melihat keponakannya langsung tersenyum tersenyum lebar, mengangguk mengiyakan permohonan gadis tersebut

" Baiklah Zhen juga Xing Cai akan bantu Bibi memasak tapi sebelumnya kalian mengundang semua ibu-ibu yang ada di kompleks kita untuk membantu kita. Tidak mungkinkan cuma kita bertiga yang memasak untuk beratus-ratus orang." kata Bibi Reika membuat Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai terkekeh

" Baiklah, ayo kita ke setiap rumah meminta bantuan semua perempuan untuk memasak. Temari-chan mau ikut?" tanya Zhen Ji membuat Temari tersentak kaget. Temari menatap sebentar ayah angkatnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Pergilah Temari, sekaligus kamu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan saudara-saudara barumu." kata pria berambut coklat pasir itu. Temari menatap Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai sebentar kamudian mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan gadis cantik itu

" Ayo Zhen Ji-chan." kata Temari tersenyum membuat Zhen Ji tertawa merdu, menarik tangan Temari juga Xing Cai berlari keluar meminta bantuan semua wanita di kompleks Fujimato. Reika lalu menatap semua pria yang ada di sana satu-satu layaknya seorang jendral menatap para prajurit perang

" Sekarang waktunya berbagi tugas." perintah Reika membuat semua lelaki yang ada di sana langsung berbaris rapi layaknya prajurit tentara

" HA'I REIKA-SAMA!" seru Naruto, Aizen, Lu Xun, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Sima Zhao bersamaan

" Hmm Reika-chan, bagaimana kalau kami bantu juga?" tawar sang Head Clan Fujimato kepada Reika.

" Tapi Kurama nii-sama…" kalimat Reika terputus melihat salah satu tangan Kurama terangkat

" Masalah clan aku memang ketuannya, tapi masalah ini kamulah ketuanya, Reika-sama." kata Kurama sedikit menggoda Reika yang otomatis membuat muka Reika bersemu merah. Tapi kemudian wajah Reika berubah semangat kembali dengan bola mata yang berapi-api dengan membaranya

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan membagi tugas untuk semua pria. Aizen-kun, Grimm-kun, Ichigo-kun, kalian bertiga mengalaskan semua meja dengan taplak yang ada di lemari belakang. Karena mejanya berjumlah lima puluh, jadi ambil taplak meja yang ukuran sedang." titah Reika yang di jawab anggukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Aizen, Grimmjow juga Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam mansion, mengambil taplak meja yang di minta Reika.

" Naru-kun, Zhao-kun, Luxun-kun, kalian bertugas mengundang semua orang yang ada di kompleks kita semua. Bilang acaranya akan di mulai jam tujuh." perintah Reika yang di jawab anggukan mereka kemudian langsung pergi keluar pergi mengundang semua orang klan Fujimato.

" Kurama nii-sama, Kokuoh nii-sama, Isobu nii-sama, aku mau kalian mengambil semua piring yang ada di dapur lalu di tata di setiap meja yang nanti di beri alas oleh Aizen-kun, Ichigo-kun juga Grimm-kun nanti." kata Reika sopan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Head Clan itu juga kedua saudaranya.

" Daiki-kun, Shukaku nii-sama, juga Kankuro-kun aku mau kalian menyiapkan gelas juga sendok untuk semua tamu yang ada di sini. Aku mau kalian semua menyiapkan sebanyak 916 sendok juga gelas." kata Reika yang kemudian mereka langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Reika yang sudah membagi tugas masing-masing lalu pergi ke sebuah rumah kayu yang memang di buat untuk memasak. Reika kemudian mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang di butuhkan untuk memasak masakan spesial yang akan di hidangkan nanti malam. Hari sudah semakin senja, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai sudah kembali dengan wanita-wanita yang akan membantu mereka memasak. Kurama, Isobu juga Kokuoh yang melihat tersenyum kecil ketika semua wanita tersebut memberi salam juga memberi selamat karena sudah memenangkan perang. Kurama meminta semua wanita itu membantu Reika karena waktu sudah tidak banyak lagi. Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo menaplak meja dengan taplak putih yang mereka bawa. Setelah semua meja sudah di taplak, Kurama, Isobu, Kokuoh lalu menyusun semua piring dengan rapi yang masing-masing 18 atau 19 buah piring setiap satu meja. Semua anggota klan Fujimato masuk ke dalam lapangan luas mansion tempat tinggalnya Kurama. Api kayu yang tadi di siapkan di tengah-tengah lapangan lalu di bakar dengan jutsu api yang Kurama keluarkan lalu terbentuklah obor api raksasa. Semua orang yang melihat baik laki-laki, perempuan, juga anak-anak menatap kagum dengan kobaran api yang menghiasi langit malam. Reika dengan semua wanita yang membantu dirinya itu, menghidangkan semua makanan di atas meja yang sudah di tata oleh mereka berenam. Para penduduk Fujimato Clan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing sambil berbicang soal kesuksesan anggota inti klan Fujimato mengagalkan perang. Kurama dan yang lainnya sudah berada di meja yang berada di dekat obor kayu raksasa tersebut. Kurama berdiri, menepukan tangannya untuk meminta semua perhatian seluruh anggota clan Fujimato. Semua orang yang di sana menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap sang Head Clan yang akan memberitahukan sesuatu.

" Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di pesta malam ini semua, rakyatku. Saya selaku pemimpin kalian berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena kalian semua mempercayaiku. Perang yang terjadi siang tadi, tidak terjadi karena kita semua bisa memukul mundur semua pasukan musuh. Terima kasih kepada kalian semua karena membantu kami juga mempercayai kami untuk memimpin kalian, karena kepercayaan juga kesetiaan kalian merupakan hal terindah yang kalian semua berikan kepada kami." seru Kurama membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung berseru riuh

" HIDUP KURAMA-SAMA!"

" HIDUP KLAN FUJIMATO!"

Seru riuh yang mereka lontarkan membuat Kurama yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, lalu meminta semua anggotanya untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah di sediakan di meja.

" Nii-san ternyata bisa membuat semua orang yang ada di sini mengikuti jejek nii-san. Aku jadi iri." kata Shukaku membuat Kurama tertawa

" Kamu ada-ada saja outoto, nii-san cuma melaksanakan tugas sebagai ketua, itu saja." jawab Kurama lalu Shukaku melihat kedua kakaknya yang lain dengan senyum kecil

" Isobu-nii, Kokuoh-nii, aku rindu dengan kalian." kata Shukaku lirih membuat Kokuoh juga Isobu tersenyum kecil

" Kami juga merindukanmu, Shukaku. Bagaimana keadaanmu juga jinchurikimu?" tanya Isobu membuat Shukaku terkekeh lalu menepuk kepala Gaara yang ada di sampingnya

" Aku baik-baik saja nii-san dan ini adalah jinchurikiku, namanya Sabaku Gaara." kata Shukaku memperkenalkan Gaara yang sekarang menunduk malu. Isobu dan Kokuoh yang melihat tersenyum tipis

" Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Gaara juga saudara-saudaramu. Kami senang kalian baik-baik saja." kata Kokuoh tulus membuat Gaara, Temari, Kankuro malu.

" Jangan sungkan dengan kami semua, kita di sini keluarga jadi panggil aku paman, Gaara." kata Isobu yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Gaara. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Luxun saling mengejek karena di antara mereka berempat yang paling sedikit membunuh musuh cuma Luxun yang tentu saja membuat Grimmjow mengolok-olok pemuda berambut coklat tua itu. Aizen dan Zhuge Liang menimakti teh, berbincang-bincang tentang peristiwa yang baru saja mereka hadapi. Gaara yang melihat suasana tersebut menitikan air mata bahagia karena selama hidupnya dirinya tidak perna merasakan kehangatan keluarga

" A-ari-gat-tou." isak Gaara membuat Shukaku menatap khawatir ke anak angkatnya itu

" Kamu tidak apa-apa Gaara? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Shukaku khawatir yang di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu

" Aku tidak apa-apa tou-chan. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia karena bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini." kata Gaara menghapus air matanya lalu menatap wajah ayah angkatnya itu. Semua orang yang ada di meja itu mendengar perkataan Gaara tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu sekarang adalah adikku Gaara, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan panggil aku nii-chan." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Gaara. Mereka semua berbincang ringan sambil menikmati pesta yang begitu meriah

.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen yang sekarang sudah kembali di ruangannya menatap serius kepada semua orang yang ada di depannya. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za, Fugaku, Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi serta Jounin- Jounin elit Konoha dipanggil secara khusus olehnya untuk membicarakan masalah yang sempat di landa Konoha. Jiraiya juga yang berada di ruangan tersebut juga bergabung mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

" Jadi, apa kalian semuanya tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dengan Konoha?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Hiruzen lalu menatap Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chou Za dengan serius

" Bagaimana keadaan dalam desa?" tanya Hiruzen

" Ha'i Hokage-sama, seperti yang Kurama bilang kalau seribu pasukan aliansi akan menyerang Konoha dari bawah tanah ternyata benar dan mereka semua langsung masuk ke jantung desa. Kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka walaupun terjadi kerusakan kecil tapi desa tidak mengalami kerugian besar." jawab Shikaku membuat Hiruzen mengangguk

" Hiashi, Tsume, Fugaku, Inoichi, kalian aku minta untuk membantu anggota klan Fujimato di luar desa bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hiruzen

" Aku mendengar dari shinobi yang aku kirimkan kalau saat mereka sudah tiba di sana, seluruh pasukan aliansi sudah tewas." jawab Fugaku membuat Hiruzen juga semua yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya mereka cuma tiga puluh dua orang saja?" tanya Inoichi tidak percaya

" Shinobi klanku tidak mungkin membohongiku, dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka melihat semua pasukan aliansi mati mengenaskan dengan pria yang berambut biru. Dan menurutku pria itu pasti Fujimato Grimmjow, keponakan Kurama." kata Fugaku serius membuat semua orang menatap tidak percaya.

" Dan lagi, ada yang aneh dengan kemampuan yang di miliki pria bernama Aizen itu." kata Fugaku tidak yakin membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menyerit bingung

" Memang kemampuannya seperti apa?" tanya Hiashi penasaran mewakili semua orang yang juga benar-benar ingin tahu kemampuan salah satu anggota inti klan Fujimato tersebut. Fugaku menatap mereka semua dengan serius

" Katanya dia bisa memanipulasi semua panca indra lawan di sekelilingnya secara tidak langsung kemudian entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung muncul sebuah cermin besar yang langsung pecah berkeping-keping di gantikan dengan seluruh mayat pasukan aliansi juga Grimmjow beserta pengikutnya bermandian darah mereka semua." jelas Fugaku membuat mereka langsung horror mendengarnya

" Apa itu genjutsu?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Fugaku menyerit bingung

" Bisa di bilang semacam genjutsu tapi aku baru mengetahui ada genjutsu yang bisa membuat satu pasukan aliansi terkena secara tidak sadar seperti genjutsu milik Aizen tersebut." kata Fugaku. Semua orang tampak diam, memikirkan semua penjelasan yang di lontarkan oleh Fugaku. Fujimato Aizen, adik dari Fujimato Kurama head clan Fujimato yang baru berdiri dua minggu lalu memiliki anggota seorang ahli genjutsu yang begitu mengerikan. Hiruzen tampak berpikir setelah mendengar semua informasi yang apa yang di dengarnya sekarang. Clan Fujimato yang berisikan orang-orang yang bisa di bilang memiliki kekuatan misterius dengan Kurama yang tadi siang mengeluarkan kobaran api hitam, membunuh Orochimaru dengan mudahnya juga Aizen yang memiliki kemampuan genjutsu yang begitu mengerikan. Hiruzen secara tidak sadar tersenyum kecil mengingat kalau Kurama adalah saudara dari seorang sang Yellow Flash itu sendiri.

" Apa kalian juga melihat kemampuan mereka yang lainnya?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran kepada mereka yang di jawab gelengan mereka semua

" Saat shinobi kami tiba di sana, mereka semua sedang beristirahat juga pasukan aliansi ada yang tewas ada juga yang mereka biarkan hidup untuk kembali ke desa mereka." jawab Shibi membuat Hiruzen sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mengetahui kemampuan anggota lainnya.

" Bukankah mereka semua menakjubkan?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba membuat semua orang tersentak mendengarnya.

" Apakah kalian semua tahu, Kurama adalah kakak dari sang Yondaime Hokage itu sendiri." kata Hiruzen membuat semua orang terkejut minus Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chou Za, Jiraiya karena mereka sudah mengetahuinya dari Kurama sendiri

" B-bag-ga-gai-m-man-na b-bi-bis-sa….?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya karena setahu dirinya, almarhum senseinya adalah seorang yatim piatu. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil, menatap Shikaku sejenak yang kemudian mendapat anggukan oleh head clan Nara tersebut

" Kurama sendiri yang mengatakannya. Clan Fujimato juga klan Namikaze adalah clan sedarah." kata Shikaku langsung semua orang langsung menatapnya.

" Jadi selama ini, Minato tidak yatim piatu?" tanya Hiashi yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh sang Hokage

" Kurama berkelana mencari almarhum Yondaime dari desa ke desa lain. Setelah mengetahui almarmun Yondaime berada di Konoha, dia lalu berencana untuk ke Konoha, membangun kembali clan Fujimato juga clan Namikaze, tapi karena mendengar kabar Yondaime Hokage wafat, dia sebenarnya tidak mau menetap di Konoha, merantau lagi. Tapi karena dia memiliki seorang putra yang masih kecil, mau tidak mau diapun menetap dan membangun clan Fujimato di Konoha." jelas Inoichi membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam. Mereka semua terlalu terkejut menerima semua informasi yang menurut mereka semuanya begitu tidak masuk akal juga di luar nalar. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah mengetahui master genjutsu terkuat adalah orang yang berasal dari Uchiha kecuali Kurenai Yuhi yang memang _Queen of Genjutsu from Konoha_ yang kemampuan genjutsunya memang bukan main-main dan sekarang seseorang lagi yang memiliki kekuatan genjutsu yang bisa langsung terkena tampa kontak mata ataupun apapun itu, bukannya itu mengerikan? Juga Clan Fujimato memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa dengan sang Yondaime Hokage mereka yaitu Clan Fujimato adalah 'kakak' dari clan Namikaze itu sendiri juga Namikaze Minato yang mereka pikir seorang yatim piatu adalah adik dari Fujimato Kurama, bagaimana tidak shock.

" Aku sudah menentukan Hokage yang akan mengantikanku sekarang." kata Hiruzen tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sadar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing

" Maksud anda, Hokage-sama?" tanya Shikaku penasaran dengan keputusan tiba-tiba Kagenya itu

" Aku sudah mendapatkan pengantiku siapa yang akan menjadi Godaime Hokage menggantikanku sekarang." kata Hiruzen tegas membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut

" Maksud anda, anda akan merekomodasikan Kurama menjadi Godaime Hokage, Hokage-sama?" tanya Inoichi yang hanya di balas senyum kecil oleh sang Hokage itu sendiri

" Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat mengingat banyak orang yang masih belum mengenalnya? Dan lagi, Kurama pasti akan memfokuskan dulu kemajuan clannya di banding menjadi Hokage." kata Fugaku

" Hmm yang di katakan Fugaku ada benarnya juga mengingat Kurama baru dua minggu di sini juga clannya baru berdiri seminggu yang lalu, pasti banyak yang akan menolak mentah-mentah menjadikannya sebagai Godaime Hokage." kata Shikaku setuju dengan pendapat Fugaku

" Tapi aku sudah tua untuk menjadi seorang Kage, apa kalian tidak kasihan denganku ini yang tidak mendapat libur pensiun?" tanya Hokage sedikit merajuk membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sweatdrop. Hiruzen lalu menatap Jiraiya tapi yang langsung saja di balas dengan kibasan tangan

" Aku menolak." kata Jiraiya langsung saja membuat wajah sang Hokage mengerut.

" Bagaimana dengan Tsunade? Beliau masih termasuk salah satu ninja Konoha bukan?" usul Shikaku membuat Jiraiya yang mendengarnya menghela nafas

" Aku tidak yakin kalau memintanya menjadi Kage. Kalian tahu. dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu." jawab Jiraiya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam. Tiba-tiba kepala Hiruzen muncul bolam lampu menyala terang bagaimana cara meminta salah satu muridnya agar bisa menggantikannya dirinya duduk di sini sekarang

" Jiraiya, apa kamu tahu dimana Tsunade sekarang?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jiraiya

" Menurut laporan mata-mataku dia sekarang ada di Tanzaku Gai di mana kota tersebut merupakan pusat perjudian terbesar di Negara Api. Kota Tanzaku Gai tidak jauh dari Konoha juga masih bagian dari Negara Api. Memang kenapa, sensei?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Hiruzen mengangguk paham.

" Aku sudah punya rencana bagaimana caranya membawa Tsunade kembali." kata Hiruzen misterius membuat semua orang yang ada di sana penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan di mana beberapa sosok bayangan seperti sedang melakukan pertemuan di sana. Sosok kedelapan bayangan tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menyapaikan informasi yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dari bawah tempat tersebut muncul sososk tumbuhan seperti _venus trap _yang semakin lama menunjukkan sosok asli mahkluk tersebut

" Bagaimana, Zetsu?" tanya suara seseorang kepada tumbuhan itu yang ternyata bernama Zetsu

" Ha'i Leader-sama, aku mendengar Orochimaru yang melakukan serangan di Konoha dengan tujuh belas ribu pasukan tapi mereka semua tidak bisa menembusnya." kata Zetsu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana hening

" Apa kamu mengetahui siapa yang bisa menahan pasukan sebanyak itu?" tanya orang itu lagi

" Maaf Leader-sama, saya tidak mengetahuinya." kata Zetsu membuat sang Leader terdiam

" Tapi, ada berita yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi di sana." lanjut Zetsu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana penasaran

" Berita apa Zetsu?" tanya sang Leader kembali lagi

" Orochimaru dengan mudahnya tewas saat melawan seseorang di atas podium Hokage." jawab Zetsu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam

" Apa kamu mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang telah mengalahkan Orochimaru?" tanya sang Leader lagi yang hanya di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Zetsu.

" Baiklah terima kasih atas informasi tersebut Zetsu. Sekarang aku akan meminta dua orang pergi ke Konoha untuk mencari tahu melihat kondisi desa itu." kata sang Leader membuat semu orang yang ada di sana hening

" Azumi, Kisame, kalian berdua akan ke Konoha mencari tahu siapa yang dengan mudah bisa membunuh Orochimaru juga siapa yang dapat menghentikan pasukan sebanyak itu. Aku ingin kalian besok berangkat secepatnya." perintah sang leader membuat seorang wanita berambut raven juga seorang pria betubuh besar membungkuk hormat

" Pain-sama, bagaimana kalau aku dengan Azumi saja yang ke Konoha?" kata seseorang berambut cepak silver membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya

" Maksudmu Hidan?" tanya Pain

" Begini, aku menyewa seseorang untuk memantau keadaan Konoha sekarang dan besok orang itu akan menemuiku melapor semua informasi yang ia peroleh. Jadi, maksudnya saya dan Azumi ke Konoha mencari informasi yang kita butuhkan sekaligus aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mata-mataku." jelas pria bernama Hidan itu membuat Pain berpikir sebentar.

" Kedengarannya ada benarnya juga. Baiklah, kau dan Azumi akan ke Konoha besok pagi dan bawakan informasi yang berguna bagi kita." kata Pain membuat Hidan dan Azumi membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku bangun jam seperti biasanya lalu melakukan aktifitas rutinitasku di dalam kamar. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku keluar dengan menggunkana armor seperti biasannya melihat Paman Shukaku, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro yang sudah ada di depan halaman, pamit kepada kami. Pesta tadi malam memang benar-benar meriah membuat aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian menyenangkan keluargaku berkumpul di depan, menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada Paman termudaku juga saudara-saudara baruku.

" Hati-hati di perjalanan Shukaku, ingat jangan ceroboh." kata ayahku memberi pesan kepada beliau. Paman Shukaku yang mendengar mendengus tidak suka karena ayahku menganggapnya anak kecil

" Aku bukan bayi lagi nii-san. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri, jadi jangan berlebihan begitu." kata Paman Shukaku tidak suka membuat ayahku tertawa mendengarnya

" Walaupun kamu sudah sebesar ini, kamu masih aku anggap bayi yang masih berumur tiga bulan Shukaku." goda ayahku membuat Paman Shukaku mendelik galak ke arah ayahku

" Jangan menggodaku nii-san." kata paman Shukaku garang membuat kami semua tertawa.

" Gaara-kun kalau sudah di sana ingat jalani tigasmu nanti sebaga Kazekage. Jangan berteman dengan orang sombong juga kalau ada shinobi yang sombong pecat saja mereka." kata Paman Isobu membuat Gaara terkekeh

" Baiklah paman, aku akan berusahan menjadi Kazekage yang baik nanti. Tou-chan juga kedua kakakku akan membantuku kalau aku dalam kesulitan." balas Gaara yang di jawab anggukan oleh paman Isobu

" Kalian berempat hati-hati di perjalanan." kata ayahku sekali lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat

" Baiklah nii-san, kami pergi dulu." pamit Paman Shukaku kemudian mereka berempatpun akhirnya berlalu pergi keluar dari mansion kami. Aku melihat punggung mereka yang semakin lama-semakin menghilang cuma bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang ninja muncul di depan kami

" Maaf Kurama-sama, tadi sewaktu saya ke Konoha, seorang ninja memberi saya pesan kalau Team anda di panggil oleh Hokage-sama." kata ninja yang membungkuk hormat yang ternyata anggota clan kami melapor. Ayahku yang mendengar mengangguk paham

" Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menyampaikan pesan beliau. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang." jawab ayahku kemudian ninja tersebut menghilang dalam model shunshin. Ayahku menatapku sebentar tersenyum kecil

" Sepertinya ada hal penting yang perlu di bicarakan dengan kita, Naruto." kata ayahku membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Sepertinya begitu tou-chan. Mungkin ada misi." kataku asal tapi langsung membuat Sima Zhao langsung bersemangat

" Akhirnya kita mendapatkan misi yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah muak dengan misi waktu itu, benar-benar menjengkelkan." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat kami semua tertawa. Ayahku menatap paman Aizen juga Paman Zhuge Liang sebentar

" Kami pergi dulu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Hokage ingin bicarakan denganku." kata ayahku yang di jawab bungkukan hormat oleh mereka. Aku, ayahku, Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji, kami berempat melakukan shunshin pergi ke kantor Hokage

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen sedang mengerjakan berkas yang kemarin masih belum dia selesaikan akibat ujian Chuunin juga Perang yang di pimpin oleh mantan muridnya itu. Dia sudah jenuh dengan pekerjaan yang cuma bertatap muka dengan lembaran putih dengan tulisan-tulisan menyebalkan yang kadang membuat dia emosi juga pusing tujuh keliling. Yang dia inginkan sekarang membebaskan diri dari penjara tidak kasat mata ini lalu memberikannya kepada mantam muridnya yang bakal mengantikannya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia ingin mencoba mengajukan jabatan ini kepada seseorang yang menurutnya pantas menerimanya. Seperti biasa, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku selalu menemani sang Hokage. Mereka berempat tahu kalau Hokage mereka sudah tua juga gampang marah jika di ganggu sedikitpun, makanya mereka semua begitu antusias jika Hokage meminta bantuan mereka berempat, toh juga mempererat tali sahabat mereka juga.

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. **

Terdengar ketukan pintu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil lalu berseru meminta langsung masuk ke ruangannya langsung. Pintu terbuka menampakan orang yang di tunggunya akhirnya tiba juga. Tersenyum tipis lalu meminta mereka mendekat di depannya

" Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" tanya pria itu sopan membuat Hiruzen tersenyum lagi

" Begini Kurama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah melindungi Konoha dari kehancuran yang di pimpin Orochimaru." kata Hiruzen tulus membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya

" Sudah sepantasnya bukan, sebagai salah satu warga juga shinobi Konoha untuk melindungi desanya dari kehancuran." kata Kurama membuat Hiruzen mau tidak mau tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku yang melihat tersenyum kecil dengan interaksi ringan tersebut

" Kurama, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." kata Hiruzen serius mau tidak mau Kurama berhenti terkekeh menatap sang Hokage serius juga.

" Silakan Hokage-sama." kata Kurama. Hiruzen tadi malam sudah berpikir berkali-kali memberikan jabatan ini kepada sang Head Clan Fujimato. Dia bisa mempercayai pria di depan ini karena pertama Kurama adalah 'kakak' dari sang Yondaime Hokage itu sendiri; kedua dia melihat Kurama begitu loyal kepada Konoha juga menyelamatkan dirinya dari Orochimaru dengan bertukar posisi di mana dia meliha Kurama melawan **Edo Tensei** Hokage Pertama juga Hokage kedua yang kalau dia sendiri melawannya tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan kedua Kage yang hebat itu, jadi dia tidak mungkin salah dengan perkiraannya ini.

" Aku ingin kamu mengantikan aku menjadi Godaime Hokage, Kurama." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama yang mendengarnya membatu seketika. Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chou Za juga Fugaku menunggu keputusan sang Head Clan Fujimato itu untuk melontarkan keputusannya dengan permintaan Sang Sandaime Hokage untuk menggantikannya menjabat sebagai Kage. Kurama menghela nafas sebentar, tersenyum kecil

" Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menunggu menjadi Rokudaime Hokage." jawab Kurama membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menyerit bingung

" Memang apa hubungannya antara Rokudaime dengan Godaime?" tanya Shikaku penasaran membuat Kurama tersipu sedikit

" Aku tidak suka dengan angka ganjil." jawab Kurama sedikit malu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sweatdrop. Hiruzen lalu menatap Kurama sebentar, tersenyum kecil

" Aku sudah tahu kamu pasti akan menolaknya." kata Hiruzen yang langsung saja di jawab gelengan cepat oleh Kurama

" Bukan begitu Hokage-sama. Aku memang dari dulu tidak suka angka ganjil. Setiap aku di letakan di angka ganjil pasti selalu sial." jawab Kurama membuat Hiruzen menghela nafas

" Tidak apa-apa Kurama, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu kalau kamu menolaknya." kata Hiruzen tersenyum

" Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi Kage selanjutnya?" tanya Kurama penasaran

" Tsunade Senju." jawab Hiruzen singkat membuat Kurama terteguh

" Bukannya dia suka bermain judi, minum sake juga hal-hal tidak penting lainnya?" tanya Kurama yang di jawab tawa mereka semua

" Teryata kamu tahu juga kebiasaan buruk Tsunade." kata Inoichi di sela-sela tawanya

" Setiap aku merantau ke beberapa desa, ada yang membicarakan dia, ya jadi aku tahu kebiasaan buruknya itu." jawab Kurama

" Tapi Tsunade sekarang tidak ada di desa. Dia sekarang berada di Tanzaku Gai." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama menyerit bingung

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Hokage-sama?" tanya Kurama bingung membuat Hiruzen menyengir kecil

" Aku ingin kamu dan Timmu membawa Tsunade pulang. Misi ini adalah misi Rank S yaitu membawa sang calon Kage kembali ke Konoha untuk di nobatkan menjadi Godaime Hokage." jawab Hiruzen tegas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Kurama menyerit bingung dengan misi yang di berikan Hiruzen kepadanya. Pasalnya, dia memang tidak mengerti kenapa misi seperti itu di berikan kepadanya.

" Jadi, maksud anda saya dan team saya membawa Tsunade pulang ke Konoha untuk menggantikan anda sebagai Kage, begitu?" tanya Kurama memastikan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hiruzen

" Tepat sekali, karena kamu tidak mau menggantikanku menjadi Kage mau tidak mau Tsunade yang harus menggantikanku." jawab Hiruzen santai

" Bukannya Fugaku bisa mengantikan anda, Hokage-sama?" tanya Kurama sambil menatap Fugaku yang langsung menggeleng kepalanya

" Aku ada keluarga, lebih baik aku mengurus keluargaku daripada aku menjabat yang cuma mempeloloti kertas juga mendengar ocehan-ocehan orang." tolak Fugaku tegas membuat Kurama sweatdrop. Kurama akhirnya menghela nafas menatap Hiruzen, tersenyum kecil

" Aku akan menerima misi ini. Jadi kapan kami berangkat?" tanya Kurama membuat Hiruzen tersenyum mendengarnya

" Kalau bisa secepatnya." kata Hiruzen singkat yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama

" Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama. Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Fugaku aku pergi dulu." pamit Kurama sopan yang di jawab senyuman oleh mereka semua. Kurama keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka berlima yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shikaku menatap sang Hokage sebentar, membuka suara

" Apa Kurama bisa mengubah pandangan Tsunade?" tanya Shikaku. Hiruzen yang mendengar tersenyum tipis

" Kurama memiliki sifat yang hangat, lembut seperti Minato tapi di sisi lain dia memiliki wawasan yang luas juga beribawa. Aku yakin Kurama bisa membawa Tsunade kembali juga anaknya yang bernama Naruto itu dengannya akan lebih mudah menyadarkan Tsunade dari masa lalunya." kata Hiruzen yakin. Shikaku yang mengerti maksud dari Sang Hokage cuma bisa tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Kurama POV

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari gedung Hokage lalu pandanganku menangkap anak juga kedua keponakanku menunggu di sana. Tersenyum kecil, aku lalu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang kecil sambil menungguku di dalam tadi.

" Naru, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji." panggilku membuat mereka semua langsung terfokus kepadaku. Aku menatap mereka bertiga yang datang menghampiriku bersama. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut anakku tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga

" Apa Hokage memberi kita misi?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh

" Ya kita mendapatkan misi." kataku membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu berteriak kegirangan. Anakku menatapku sejenak, membuka suara

" Misi apa tou-chan?" tanya anakku

" Kita akan membawa calon Kage kembali ke Konoha untuk menggantikan posisi Hokage yang sekarang." kataku membuat Sima Zhao langsung melongo mendengarnya

" MISI MACAM APAAN ITU!? MEMANGNYA KITA INI TUKANG ANTAR JEMPUT APA!?" seru Sima Zhao tidak percaya membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa Zhao-kun, lagipula yang akan kita jemput itu calon Kage, jadi jangan ngeluh." kata Zhen Ji sambil terkikik melihat Sima Zhao yang menggerutu.

" Ayo kita langsung saja berangkat. Semua perlengkapan kalian sudah kalian simpan di gulungan penyimpanankan?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Kami berempat lalu berjalan menuju ke Gerbang Utama Konoha. Mataku memandang di setiap sudut kota ternyata tidak mengalami kerusakan parah, walaupun ada beberapa bangunan yang rusak ringan. Aku tersenyum kecil karena sebelumnya aku tahu akan terjadi peperangan dari keponakanku yang sekarang pulang ke Suna untuk di rekomodasikan menjadi Kazekage ke lima menggantikan Kazekage ke empat yang merupakan ayah kandungnya. Penduduk yang berpapasan banyak menyapa kami, berterima kasih karena telah melindungi desa ini dari ancama Orochimaru. Aku bingung kenapa mereka tahu kalau aku juga seluruh anggota klanku yang menghentikan perang tersebut. Aku menatap anakku juga kedua keponakanku juga menyerit bingung bagaimana kabar itu bisa tersebar luas. Aku tersenyum kecil, membalas ucapan terima kasih para penduduk dengan senyum. Aku tidak mau memusingkan bagaimana mereka semua bisa tahu yang peting ular sialan itu sudah mati, tinggal beberapa kelompok lagi yang harus kami semua selesaikan agar tujuanku bisa tercapai. Kami akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang utama di mana kami akan melakukan misi yang di berikan Hokage kepadaku.

" Nah apa kalian semua siap?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka satu persatu

" Siap!" seru anakku juga Zhen Ji semangat tapi tidak untuk Sima Zhao. Aku menatap pemuda yang biasanya ceria tapi sekarang dia begitu suram. Aku terkekeh melihat dirinya menghela nafas terus, menepuk pelan kepalannya

" Jangan begitu Zhao, misi ini termasuk rank S, bersemangatlah sedikit." kataku tapi yang ada helaan nafas yang dia balas kepadaku

" Baiklah-baiklah aku siap." kata Sima Zhao sedikit memaksakan senyum kecil kepada kami membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Ayo kita berangkat!" seruku yang di jawab anggukan mereka bertiga lalu kamipun pergi keluar gerbang Konoha membawa sang calon Kage pulang

.

.

End Kurama POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Tanzaku Gai

.

.

.

Team 14 akhirnya sampai ke desa yang merupakan tujuan mereka. Kurama, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji melongo di depan gerbang desa Tanzaku Gai ketika mata mereka semua melihat banyak Hotel Love, wanita-wanita yang berpakaian sexy juga gedung-gedung yang rata-rata kebanyakan tempat perjudian juga bar.

" Err… Zhen, apa peta yang kamu baca itu tidak salah?" tanya Sima Zhao yang masih bengong melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Zhen Ji yang tersadar kemudian melihat petanya yang masih di pegangnya dengan serius

" Tidak salah Zhao-kun. Desa di depan kita ini adalah desa Tanzaku Gai." kata Zhen Ji yakin membuat Sima Zhao pusing melihat cahaya kelap-kelip yang ada di setiap gedung tersebut. Kurama cuma bisa tertawa melihat mereka semua.

" Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan, lebih baik kita mencari penghinapan untuk kita istirahat." kata Kurama

" Tapi paman, hotel di sini rata-rata hotel dewasa, apa tidak ada hotel yang sedikit normal?" tanya Sima Zhao sedikit aneh mengucapkan kalimatnya itu

" Pasti ada Zhao, lebih baik sekarang ayo kita cari penghinapan. Langit sudah mulai gelap, apa kalian mau tidur di hutan?" tanya Kurama yang langsung saja di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda energik itu. Mereka berempat lalu mencari penghinapan yang cocok untuk mereka tinggal. Setiap mereka berpapasan dengan warga-warga di sana, banyak wanita-wanita yang menatap genit ke arah Kurama, Naruto juga Sima Zhao sedangkan para pria menatap penuh minat ke arah Zhen Ji. Berkali-kali Naruto juga Sima Zhao harus menahan Zhen Ji yang begitu emosi di tatap oleh pria hidung belang yang akan menjadi korban siksaan neraka yang di berikan gadis cantik itu. Akhirnya mereka menemukan penghinapan yang cocok bagi mereka berempat. Kurama, Naruto juga Sima Zhao mengeluarkan gulungan penyimpan mereka lalu muncul segala perlengkapan kesehariannya. Mereka bertiga secara bergantian membersikan diri, lalu setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar diikuti Zhen Ji yang menginap di kamar sebelah mereka tempati. Mereka mencoba menikmati malam di kota Tanzaku Gai, walaupun Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji sedikit risih karena desa tersebut merupakan desa yang bisa di bilang area dewasa. Kurama melihat ada sebuah bangunan yang begitu ramai sampai sesak membuatnya sedikit bingung.

" Permisi, sebenarnya di situ ada apa, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Kurama kepada orang penjual dango itu.

" Oh di sana ada seorang dewa judi yang sedang beraksi kembali." kata penjual dango itu sambil memberikan dagangannya kepada mereka berempat

" Dewa judi? Pasti dia selalu menang setiap melakukan pertaruhan." kata Kurama menerima dango itu kemudian membayar belanjaannya tersebut. Sang penjual dango tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Gelar Dewa judi biasa memang menang tapi kalau gelar Dewa judi karena dia doyan judi juga kalah terus." kata penjual dango itu di sela-sela tawanya. Kurama menyerit bingung sedangkan Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji saling pandang mendengar gelar yang sepertinya familiar di telinga mereka. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji lalu menatap Kurama yang masih mencerna perkataan penjual dango tadi

" Tou-chan, bukankah gelar itu sepertinya familiar?" kata Naruto menyadarkan Kurama yang masih berpikir. Kurama lalu menatap anakknya sebentar, mencari tahu maksud dari perkataan anaknya itu

" Tsunade, paman. Itu pasti Tsunade si tukang judi gagal. Aku yakin pasti dia paman." kata Sima Zhao membuat Kurama langsung mengerti. Penjual dango yang mendengar perbincangan mereka, mengiyakan apa yang di katakan Sima Zhao itu

" Benar katamu anak muda. Namanya Tsunade, dia sudah terkenal di sini sampai-sampai semua orang tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menang bermain judi." kata penjual dango itu di sela-sela tawanya. Mereka berempat saling pandang, menyengir

" Ternyata tidak susah juga mencari calon Kage yang doyan judi di sini." kata Sima Zhao mempertahankan sengirannya

" Sepertinya kita harus menyambut calon Kage kita dengan sedikit berbeda." kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji mengangguk menyetujuinya.

" Sudah-sudah jangan buat keributan di sini. Tou-chan tidak mau kalian menghancurkan tempat ini cuma mau menyambut calon Kage kita." lerai Kurama membuat Sima Zhao cemberut

" Kita harus kasih dia pelajaran dong, paman. Kage masa sifatnya begitu, mana bisa jadi contoh yang baik." kata Sima Zhao tidak setuju membuat Kurama mengeleng-geleng kepala.

" Lebih baik kita sekarang ke sana, sebelum nanti dia pergi." kata Kurama yang mau tidak mau Sima Zhao menurut walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin memberi pelajaran kepada calon kagenya itu kelak.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Perjudian

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik melihat kartu-kartunya tidak minat. Kartu yang dia pegang tidak bagus begitupula tidak buruk. Wanita itu sedang menimang-nimang langkah apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya agar dia bisa memenangkan perjudian ini. Mata coklatnya menatap lawannya yang nyengir kearahnya.

" Aku memiliki kartu yang bagus untuk mengalahkanmu dan semua uang yang ada di hadapan kita ini akan menjadi milikku." kata pria itu arrogan membuat wanita itu mendecak kesal. Baru saja dia mau menarik kartu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan orang asing menarik lebih dulu, membuat wanita itu menatap pemilik tangan tersebut. Seorang pria berambut orange panjang mengenakan armor berawana kuning keemasan dengan jubah merah tua menghiasinya menatap sejenak kartu di tangannya, kemudian menatap kartu yang ada di wanita tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu duduk mendekat ke wanita itu

" Aku pikir kamulah yang menang malam ini, nona." kata pria itu dengan suara khasnya, memberikan kartu yang ada di tangannya itu kepada wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menerima kartu dari pria tadi melihat kartu tersebut membuat dia langsung terbelalak kaget. Menatap pria yang menjadi musuhnya mempamerkan sengiran kemenangan membuat pria tersebut menelan ludah.

" Kali ini nasibmu kurang beruntung. Aku menang!" seru wanita itu kemudian memperlihatkan kartunya membuat pria tersebut melongo.

" Shizune, ambil semua uang itu." perintah wanita tersebut membuat wanita berambut hitam dengan seekor peliharaan di gendongannya mengangguk patuh, lalu mengambil semua uang yang di menangkan wanita tersebut. Pria berambut orange itu terkekeh kecil melihat wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu bersemangat setelah memenangkan perjudian tersebut. Wanita itu mendengar kekehan di sampingnya langsung menatap pria yang mengambil kartunya itu.

" Siapa kamu?" tanya wanita itu membuat pria tersebut menghentikan kekehannya, menatap wanita itu balik

" Fujimato Kurama. Kalau boleh tahu, anda Tsunade Senju, bukan?" tanya pria itu kepada wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Tsunade tersentak kecil karena pria rupawan bernama Fujimato Kurama mengetahui namanya.

" Ya, aku Tsunade Senju. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tsunade. Kurama tersenyum kecil, bangkit berdiri melirik Tsunade sebentar

" Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengobrol. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" tawar Kurama sambil mengeluarkan salah satu senyum terbaiknya. Tsunade sempat terteguh melihat senyum Kurama, tampa sadar kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis yang kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kurama. Kurama tersenyum kecil lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti Tsunade juga Shizune yang membawa koper berisi uang kemenangan Tsunade.

.

.

.

Tsunade POV

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang pria yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan 'dia'. Walaupun rambut juga bentuk fisiknya berbeda dengan 'dia', tapi sifat, aura juga senyumannya benar-benar mirip. Pria yang ada di hadapanku sekarang berhenti di depan tiga orang anak yang menurutku berumur 11 atau 12.

" Tou-chan, kenapa lama sekali? Naru daritadi di lihatin tante-tante yang ada di sini." kata seorang bocah berambut kuning panjang sepunggung itu. Pria yang di panggil 'tou-chan' oleh bocah itu cuma terkekeh pelan, mengacak pelan rambut bocah tersebut

" Maafkan tou-chan Naru, tadi ada sedikit urusan di dalam makanya sedikit lama." jawab pria itu yang di balas anggukan oleh bocah bernama Naru itu. Seorang bocah berambut coklat muda berdiri di depanku, menatapku penuh selidik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut

" Jadi dia yang bernama Tsunade?" kata bocah berambut coklat itu sambil menunjukku tidak sopan. Aku melihat Kurama tersenyum kecil, lalu menatapku sebentar kemudian menatap bocah tidak sopan itu

" Ya, día yang bernama Tsunade, kamu harus sopan kepadanya Zhao, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Hokage kita." jawab Kurama langsung membuat aku terkejut

Hokage?

Siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage?

" Tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa? Siapa yang kamu maksud sebanagi Hakage?" tanyaku membuat Kurama menatapku

" Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk makan malam." kata Kurama tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku baru saja akan melontarkan protes tapi aku melihat salah satu tangannya terangkat

" Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat keributan di sini Tsunade-sama." kata Kurama yang sontak membuat aku terkejut. Kurama juga ketiga bocah itu melangkah meninggalkanku. Aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari semua perkataannya itu.

Menjadi Hokage?

Orang bodoh seperti apa yang mau mendapatkan gelar itu?

" Err Tsunade-taichou, apa kita akan mengikuti mereka?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

" Kita ikuti mereka, aku ingin mendapat penjelasan kenapa aku harus menjadi Hokage." kataku tegas kemudian melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti pria itu. Aku melihat mereka masuk di salah satu kedai. Aku mengikuti masuk melihat mereka duduk di salah satu pojok ruangan. Pria itu tersenyum kecil kepadaku, meminta agar aku bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa langsung saja melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat mereka, lalu duduk bergabung mereka semua.

" Maaf sebelumnya, aku belum memperkenalkan teamku. Anak berambut kuning ini adalah anakku namanya Fujimato Naruto, yang berambut coklat itu keponakanku, Fujimato Sima Zhao lalu yang sendiri perempuan namanya Fujimato Zhen Ji keponakanku juga." katanya sambil memperkenalkan bocah-bocah yang ikut dengannya. Aku melihat mereka bertiga, membungkukkan badan waktu aku menatap mereka kecuali bocah berambut coklat yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

" Zhao-kun, kamu harus hormat dengan calon Kage kita, jangan tidak sopan, Zhao-kun." aku mendengar perempuan cantik itu menegur Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao mendelik tidak suka, tapi akhirnya mau tidak mau diapun menunduk hormat kepadaku walaupun dengan terpaksa.

" Maafkan saudara saya Hokage-sama, dia memang sedikit bandel." kata pemuda berambut kuning itu sopan kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli juga aku tidak mau menjadi Hokage. Pesanan pria itu datang, aku melihat pelayan itu meletakan semua hidangan di depan kami. Kurama mengucap terima kasih lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami

" Jadi, bisa anda jelaskan maksud dari perkataan sebelumnya, Kurama-san?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Aku melihat Kurama tersenyum kecil, mengambil daging yang ada di depan panggangan, lalu di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mencoba menunggu dia menikmati makanannya, walaupun aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari pria yang ada di depanku itu.

" Aku di beri misi dari Sandaime Hokage kalau beliau ingin melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Kage dan meminta anda menggantikannya sebagai Godaime Hokage." jawab Kurama setelah menelan makanannya.

" Aku menolak." kataku tegas membuat dia terkejut sebentar, meletakan sumpitnya lalu menatapku.

" Tapi Tsunade-sama, anda satu-satunya yang dipercaya oleh Sandaime Hokage untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut." kata Kurama masih tenang membuat aku mengertakan gigiku

" Sudah aku bilang aku menolak. Orang bodoh yang mau menjadi Hokage dan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk orang lain. Itu merupakan tindakan bodoh yang mau memberi nyawanya cuma-cuma untuk melindungi desanya sendiri." kataku lagi membuat Kurama menutup matanya mendengar perkataanku.

" Anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gelar sebagai Kage, Tsunade-san." kata pemuda bernama Naruto itu dingin. Aku lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam

" Kalau begitu, kamu tahu apa itu Hokage, hah!?" tantangku kepadanya

" Setiap orang memiliki keinginan besar untuk menjadi Hokage. Ayahku juga aku memiliki keinginan juga menjadi Hokage. Aku juga ayahku ingin melindungi Konoha, melindung anggota klan kami juga seluruh penduduk Konoha dari musuh yang ingin menguasai desa kami. Kami berdua pasti akan membawa perdamaian di masa depan nanti walaupun kami tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, tapi aku yakin kami pasti bisa melindungi semua orang yang kami sayangi juga membawa kedamaian dan menghentikan perang yang sering berkecamuk di dunia shinobi ini." jelas Naruto membuat aku membatu mendengarnya. Perkataan anak ini juga perkataan pria ini mengingatkanku janji yang di katakan oleh 'dia' dulu. Aku bungkam mendengar semua penjelasan anak itu juga semua penjelasannya. Aku melihat Kurama membuka matanya, menampakan mata rubynya yang begitu menawan. Kurama tersenyum kecil kepadaku lalu menatap ketiga bocah yang masih saja menatapku dingin.

" Tou-chan akan bicara empat mata dengannya. Kalian nikmati makan malam ini." kata Kurama bangkit membuat aku terteguh. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan kepadaku, tersenyum kecil

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Bisa ikut dengaku?" kata Kurama lembut membuat aku terdiam.

" Tsunade-taichou…" kata Shizune khawatir membuat aku langsung mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk diam. Aku menatap serius wajah rupawan itu yang masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini." kataku langsung bangkit meninggalkan mereka mengacuhkan Kurama yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku barusan. Aku bisa mendengar suara kekehannya, lalu berjalan mengikutiku keluar.

.

.

End Tsunade POV

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat berjalan ke sebuah bukit di mana menampakan suasana malam kota yang ada di depannya. Wanita itu berhenti, menatap lampu-lampu kota itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Seorang pria berambut orange sepunggung mengikuti langkah wanita cantik itu sedari tadi. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, kemudian berhenti di samping kiri wanita cantik itu. Angin malam bertiup membuat rambut pria juga wanita itu bergoyangan dengan indahnya.

" Jadi, bisa kamu jelaskan semuanya." kata wanita cantik itu tampa mengalihkan pandangannya membuat pria yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum kecil

" Anda tahu, sebenarnya Sandaime Hokage meminta aku menggantikannya menjadi Godaime Hokage sebelumnya." kata pria itu langsung membuat wanita cantik itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya. Pria itu masih tersenyum menatap kota di depannya juga angin malam yang masih meniup rambut juga jubah merahnya itu.

" Aku sebenarnya bisa saja menerima jabatan itu, tapi aku pikir itu terlalu cepat mengingat aku baru dua minggu berada di Konoha juga aku baru seminggu yang lalu membangun klanku." kata pria itu membuat wanita cantik itu terbelalak kaget

" Kau… jadi kamu pendatang baru di Konoha, kenapa kamu bisa langsung di minta menjadi Hokage?" tanya wanita itu membuat pria itu terkekeh mendengarnya

" Konoha waktu itu di serang oleh pasukan aliansi Suna, Iwa, Oto yang dipimpin Orochimaru." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade terbelalak kaget.

" Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang diinginkan ular gila itu?" tanya Tsunade menggertakan gigi karena mengetahui salah satu rekannya itu menyerang Konoha.

" Dia ingin menggantikan Hiruzen sebagai Hokage lalu ingin menguasai Konoha mengikuti semua peraturan yang akan di buatnya nanti, itu presepsiku." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade membatu

" Tapi kamu tenang saja, Konoha tidak mengalami kerusakan parah karena aku juga seluruh anggota klanku berhasil membuat mereka semua mundur." kata Kurama, menatap Tsunade tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Tsunade membatu. Kurama kemudian menghadap ke arah Tsunade, mengelus rambut pirang pucat itu dengan lembut.

" Kamu adalah wanita yang kuat juga berpendirian teguh, sangat jarang sekali ada wanita seperti kamu sekarang. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya sudah berumur hampir setengah abad tapi kamu menutupinya dengan jutsu ciptaanmu sendiri. Kamu memang memiliki kecantikan yang bisa dikatakan diimpikan setiap kaum wanita manapun." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade terteguh.

" Kamu sebenarnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam akibat kematian kekasihmu juga adik yang sangat kamu sayangi bukan?" tanya Kurama lembut membuat Tsunade terbelalak kaget

" Aku juga tahu kamu takut akan darah karena kamu tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kekasih juga adikmu dari maut, akan tetapi apakah kamu tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu?" tanya Kurama lembut. Tsunade tidak bisa membalas perkataan pria yang ada di depannya itu. Dirinya begitu terkejut mengetahui kalau pria di depan ini tahu masa lalu kelamnya. Kurama tersenyum kecil, menepuk puncak kepala Tsunade dengan lembut

" Aku sebenarnya berharap kamu bisa melupakan masa lalumu mengingat kamu adalah wanita yang tegar juga kuat. Aku sebenarnya ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya, aku sedikit tertarik denganmu, walaupun aku benci dengan sifatmu yang suka meminum sake juga berjudi." kata Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Tsunade terbelalak mendengarnya

" A-ap-pa….?" gagap Tsunade tidak percaya membuat Kurama yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, menarik tubuh wanita itu dengan lembut, memeluk dengan penuh perasaan.

" Aku memang menyukaimu sejak melihatmu tadi siang di perjudian itu. Aku tahu kamu menyimpan kesedihan yang dalam setelah kepergian adik juga kekasih masa lalumu. Tapi, bisakah kamu melupakan masa lalu kelammu itu, melangkah ke masa depan dengan seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu dengan tulus?" bisik Kurama membuat Tsunade terbelalak kaget. Tsunade lalu melepaskan pelukan pria yang ada di depannya itu menatap wajah rupawan yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

" Apa kamu sedang merayuku untuk pulang ke Konoha lalu menerima menjadi Hokage kemudian kamu akan langsung mencampakanku?" tanya Tsunade dingin membuat Kurama menggeleng kepalanya pelan

" Aku tidak merayu juga menggodamu. Aku menyukaimu tulus dari dalam hatiku sebagai seorang pria, walaupun kita baru saja ketemu, tapi aku merasakan kalau aku harus bersamamu." jawab Kurama lembut membuat Tsunade menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Aku memang bukan pria yang sempurna di banding dengan kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal itu, tapi bisakah kamu melupakan semua masa lalumu dan melangkah ke depan menuju masa depan dimana seorang pria yang mencintaimu selalu di sampingmu." kata Kurama serius membuat Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya. Tsunade tidak habis pikir, ada apa dengan pria di depannya ini. Dia begitu muda juga tampan sedangankan dirinya sudah tua yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh mudanya.

" Kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan dengan masalah umur. Perlu kamu ketahui, sebenarnya aku lebih tua darimu." kata Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Tsunade langsung menatapnya.

" Berarti, kamu menggunakan jutsu yang sama sepertiku untuk menyembunyikan tubuh reotmu itu?" tanya Tsunade sinis

" Oh tidak, aku memang seperti ini untuk selamanya. Aku tidak bisa tua ataupun manua. Aku selamanya akan memiliki tubuh seperti ini juga umur yang akan selalu muda." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade melongo

" Kamu terkejut bukan? Kamu kaget kalau aku selamanya akan berumur seperti ini juga tida bakal manua seperti manusia lainnya? Seluruh anggota inti klanku juga sama sepertiku, begitupula anak juga keponakanku tapi mereka akan tumbuh dewasa ketika menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun nanti." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade menatap tidak percaya kearahnya

" B-ba-gga-aim-ma-nna b-bi-ssa?" gagap Tsunade tidak percaya

" Aku ini immortal." jawab Kurama singkat membuat Tsunade membatu mendengarnya.

" Jadi, kamu tidak bisa mati begitu?" tanya Tsunade membuat Kurama mengangguk

" Ya, tapi kalau anggota klanku yang lain bisa mati kalau menerima serangan yang sangat mematikan." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade menyerit bingung

" Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade membuat Kurama terkekeh

" Ada waktunya kamu akan mengetahui rahasia kami, Tsu-chan." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade berdecak kesal. Kurama tersenyum kecil, memeluk tubuh Tsunade kembali

" Jadi, apa kamu menerima peryataan cintaku lalu pulang ke Konoha menjadi Hokage? Lalu kamu akan melupakan semua masa lalumu dan melangkah ke masa depan yang menunggu kita berdua, Tsu-chan?" tanya Kurama lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Tsunade. Tsunade yang mendengar untuk pertama kalinya dia begitu merasa begitu senang, membalas pelukan pria itu, tersenyum kecil

" Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan masa laluku juga akan kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, aku menolak untuk menjadi Hokage." kata Tsunade membuat Kurama langsung menatap wajah Tsunade yang masih tersenyum

" Kenapa kamu tidak mau menjadi Hokage sedangkan kamu mau pulang ke Konoha." tanya Kurama serius. Tsunade menatap mata ruby pria di depannya itu, lalu tangan kanannya mengusap pelan rahang kokoh pria itu

" Aku menolak menjadi Hokage karena aku akan menjadi pendampingmu di masa depan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang mengurus anak-anaknya di rumah juga menunggu suaminya pulang dari tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa." jawab Tsunade membuat Kurama menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya

" Jadi maksudmu…" kata Kurama terputus karena Tsunade tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Kurama yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu terbelalak kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan menikmati permainan bibir wanita di depannya itu. Kurama membalas ciuman Tsunade, memeluk tubuh wanita di depannya itu semakin erat. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tsunade melepaskan ciumannya, mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menatap Kurama yang juga sepertinya kehabisan nafas. Tsunade tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kurama yang terbuka itu

" Aku ingin kamu yang menjadi Godaime Hokage. Aku ingin kamu menerima jabatan yang di berikan Hokage ketiga kepadamu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu di kantor juga membantumu jika kamu sedikit mengalami kesulitan." jawab Tsunade tegas membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut kuning pucat wanita itu

" Aku memiliki syarat kalau kamu ingin menjadi istriku juga ibu bagi Naruto." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade menatapnya bingung. Kurama menatap mata coklat Tsunade lembut, mengecup dahi wanita itu sebentar

" Aku ingin kamu menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu, bermain judi juga minum sake. Aku tidak mau istriku kelak memberikan contoh yang buruk bagi anak-anakku di masa depan nanti. Aku ingin istriku nanti bisa memberi contoh yang baik juga bisa merawat anak-anakku dengan memberikannya mereka kasih sayang juga kehangatan keluarga." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade terkejut mendengarnya. Mengerti maksud perkataan Kurama, Tsunade terkekeh pelan

" Aku akan mengubah sifatku juga kebiasaanku untuk anak-anak kita ke depannya, Kurama-kun." kata Tsunade lalu mengecup lagi bibir Kurama, melingkari kedua tangannya di leher pria rupawan itu. Kurama yang mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu lalu melingkari kedua tangannya di pinggang Tsunade, begitu erat menikmati ciuman mereka berdua dengan angin malam yang menghembus mengenai mereka juga bulan purnama yang menyinari keduanya di malam yang sunyi.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Konohagakure Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Hidan POV

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang desa Konoha dengan partner di sampingku. Aku begitu bingung ketika masuk ke dalam desa, tidak seperti yang di beritakan Zetsu yang katanya Konoha terjadi peperangan dengan aliansi Suna, Oto juga Iwa. Aku memandang sekeliling di balik untaian-untaian tali topi jerami yang menutupi wajahku. Aku melihat tidak ada kerusakan parah maupun kehancuran gedung manapun. kami berdua lalu masuk ke dalam kedai dango, memesan makanan yang ada di sana.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau anggota klan baru itu ternyata semuanya orang-orang yang hebat." kata salah satu (anggap saja si A) pengunjung membuat aku langsung memasang kupingku saksama

Klan Baru?

Klan Tou-chan berarti?

" Ya, apa kalian dengar, katanya orang yang bernama Aizen itu yang membuat pasukan musuh tidak bisa masuk ke dalam desa kita." balas si B yang berada di sampingnya membuat aku sedikit tersentak. Aizen? Paman Aizen? Aku tahu teknik paman Aizen adalah genjutsu yang sangat mengerikan di banding genjutsu manapun. Paman Aizen adalah tangan kanan tou-chan setelah Paman Zhuge Liang. Aku tertawa dalam hati mengetahui kalau Paman Aizen yang membuat semua pasukan aliansi itu tidak berkutik

" Dan juga katanya Orochimaru tewas di tangan ketua klan baru itu." kata si C membuat aku membatu. Aku tersenyum kecil mengetahui ayahku yang membunuh ular sialan itu. Tapi pikiranku sedikit kalut apakah beliau lepas kendali? Aku juga adikku sudah mengetahui kalau ayahku itu biasanya kalau sudah membenci seseorang pasti akan lepas kendali. Aku harap adikku Naruto sudah tahu apa kewajibannya selama aku tidak ada di sana.

" Katanya pasukan aliansi itu ada yang mati mengenaskan oleh pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Kalau tidak salah dia menggunakan hakama putih dengan tubuh bagian atasnya di buka itu yang membunuh dua ribu pasukan itu dengan sadis." kata si A lagi membuat aku berpikir.

Rambut biru cerah?

Hakama bagian atas di biarkan terbuka?

Aku tertawa dalam hati mengetahui siapa yang mereka maksud. Ternyata sifat brutalnya masih belum hilang juga rupanya. Aku menikmati dango yang ada di depanku sambil tersenyum kecil. Seluruh keluargaku ternyata sudah berkumpul semua, aku senang akhirnya ayahku tidak perlu lagi sendiri di rumah besar yang dia buat itu. Aku akan kembali setelah aku mendapatkan semua informasi yang beliau butuhkan lalu kami akan membebaskan keluarga kami yang terkurung di dalam Gedomazo. Aku melirik sekilas ke partnerku yang sudah selesai menghabiskan dangonya lalu meninggalkan beberapa uang di atas meja. Aku juga meletakan beberapa yen di meja kemudian keluar meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Kami berjalan memutar ke jalan sepi agar tidak di curigai oleh ninja di desa ini. Aku sesekali melirik ke orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kami menatap kami berdua bingung juga curiga. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting misi menyebalkan ini akhirnya selesai juga. Kami berjalan di pinggir sungan tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat beberapa orang berdiri beberapa meter di depan kami.

" Wah.. wah… wah… ternyata akatsuki bisa juga masuk ke sini." kata suara yang tidak asing di telingaku. Aku menatap asal suara tersebut, melotot karena tidak percaya melihat seorang pria mengenakan hakama putih yang di bagian dadanya terbuka berambut biru cerah juga seorang pria berambut navy yang mengenakan hakama biru eletrik yang di bagian dadanya terbuka menyengir ke arah kami. Ingin sekali aku mengucap sapaan atau menanyakan kabar mereka berdua tapi akan mengundang kecurigaan dengan partnerku. Aku berkonsetrasi mencoba melakukan 'itu' kepada orang yang ada di depan kami

' Grimmjow, Daiki.' telepatiku membuat orang yang ada di depanku tersentak sebentar

' Suara ini? Hidan kamukah itu?' telepati Grimmjow membuat aku terkekeh pelan

' Ya, bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf aku tidak bisa menyapa kalian karena ada anggota akatsuki lain di sampingku.' telepatiku yang biasa aku dengar suara tawa kedua orang tersebut

' Kami semua baik dan sekarang paman Kurama sedang tidak ada di mansion.' jawab Daiki membuat aku bingung

' Tou-chan kemana?' tanyaku

' Paman sedang menjalankan misi, aku dengar dari pak tua itu katanya dia menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Katanya membawa calon Kage ke Konoha.' balas Grimmjow membuat aku mengangguk paham

" Hidan, apa sebaiknya kita melawan mereka." kata suara di sampingku membuat aku tersentak kecil. Aku melihat Azumi dengan mata Sharingan aktif menatap dingin ke arah Grimmjow juga Daiki yang siaga.

" Bukannya kita tidak usah membuat kontak dengan siapapun? Jadi, sepertinya lebih baik kita kabur saja dari mereka. Aku tidak mau membuat kegaduan." balasku dingin.

' Grimmjow, Daiki, aku pergi dulu, titip salamku kepada semua orang di rumah terutama Tou-chan dan naruto.' telepatiku

' Baiklah, hati-hati di sana.' balas Grimmjow membuat aku tersenyum kecil kemudian aku melakukan shunshin pergi di hadapan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

End Hidan POV

.

.

.

Tanzaku Gai

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku masih melongo mendengar perkataan ayahku barusan itu. Aku, Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji menatap tidak percaya ke arah ayahku juga wanita yang akan menjadi Kage di sampingnya yang mukanya sudah memerah padam. Aku lalu menatap ayahku yang masih menunggu ucapanku. Aku menatap wajah rupawannya mencari bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon tapi aku tidak mendapatkan gurat keraguan di matanya. Aku lalu menatap wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu masih menunduk malu, menunggu keputusanku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap mereka berdua

" Jadi, tou-chan akan menikah dengan wanita ini?" tanyaku akhirnya yang di jawab anggukan serius dari ayahku.

**BRAK!**

Aku terkejut mendengar gerbakan meja begitupula wanita di samping ayahku langsung mendongak kepalanya. Aku melihat Sima Zhao menahan amarah mendengar keputusan ayahku

" Paman, apa paman tidak salah? Paman mau menikahi wanita penjudi juga maniak sake ini? Apa paman tidak tahu nanti kalau Paman Aizen juga Paman Zhuge Liang pasti tidak setuju begitupula aku juga yang lainnya." kata Sima Zhao emosi. Aku melihat ayahku yang menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menatap Sima Zhao yang menatap galak ke arah wanita itu

" Tenang Zhao, mulai sekarang dia tidak akan meminum sake juga berjudi lagi. Paman sudah bilang kepadanya agar menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu." kata ayahku menenangkan saudaraku itu

" Tapi paman, pasti dia bohong nanti kepada kita. Aku yakin, wanita ini pasti sudah merayu paman agar bisa dekat dengan paman." kata Sima Zhao masih emosi. Aku melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di wajah cantiknya itu

" Dengar ya bocah, aku tidak akan mengulangi kebiasaan burukku itu lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kurama-kun lakukan kepadaku sampai-sampai aku langsung membenci judi juga sake. Jadi, kamu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenaiku dulu bocah." balas wanita itu sengit membuat sahabatku langsung melongo mendengarnya. Ayahku tertawa melihat muka saudaraku menatap tidak percaya kearah wanita di depannya yang masih kesal karena di jelek-jelekkan oleh saudaraku itu.

" Jadi, tou-chan membuat Tsunade-san membenci sake juga judi, begitu?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Begitulah, tou-chan kan tidak mau punya istri yang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Tou-chan ingin nanti bisa merawatmu juga adik-adikmu kelak, Naru." kata ayahku tulus membuat aku membatu mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menatap wanita itu yang masih kesal dengan perkataan saudaraku itu

" Sepertinya tou-chan benar-benar mencintai anda, Tsunade-san. Kalau itu pilihan tou-chan, aku menerimanya." kataku tulus membuat Tsunade membatu, menatapku tidak percaya. Sima Zhao yang mendengar cuma menghela nafas lalu Zhen Ji yang terkikik

" K-ka-m-mu s-se-r-ri-u-us?" tanyanya tidak percaya membuat aku mengangguk kecil

" Selama ini tou-chan selalu mencari pasangan hidupnya tapi aku selalu menolak karena mereka semua centil juga genit. Aku pikir, tou-chan memilih anda karena anda tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu. Aku menerima kamu menjadi kaa-san ku, kaa-chan." kataku membuat Tsunade terbelalak kaget. Aku melihat dia menitikan air mata lalu menerjangku, memelukku dengan erat

" Arigatou... arigatou, Naru-kun. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayahmu juga kamu karena sudah mempercayaiku." kata Tsunade terisak-isak membuat aku terkekeh.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, yang penting semua sudah beres dan kaa-chan akan menjadi Hokage sekarang." kataku tapi membuat dirinya melepaskan pelukannya menatap aku sedikit salah tingkat. Aku menyerit bingung lalu menatap ayahku yang juga salah tingkah seperti dirinya.

" Ada apa, tou-chan? Kenapa tou-chan gugup begitu?" tanyaku bingung. Ayahku berdehem sebentar, lalu menatapku serius

" Sebenarnya bukan Tsunade yang akan menjadi Hokage nanti, Naruto." kata ayahku membuat aku semakin bingung

" Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage kalau kaa-chan ikut kita pulang ke Konoha?" tanyaku bingung membuat ayahku berdehem lagi

" Tou-chan akan mengajukan diri mencoba menjadi Godaime Hokage menggantikan, kaa-chanmu." kata ayahku membuat aku langsung melongo mendengarnya. Ayahku akan menjadi Hokage? Berarti dia akan menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha, bukan? Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk kepala mengerti.

" Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sekarang kita sebaiknya pulang ke Konoha. Melaporkan misi kita sudah selesai." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang Konoha. Selama di perjalanan, kaa-chan baruku selalu menempel di samping ayahku. Aku cuma bisa terkekeh karena Tsunade ternyata jatuh juga di dalam pesona ayahku. Muridnya Shizune awalnya juga kaget mendengar kalau gurunya akan menikah dengan ayahku, tapi akhirnya dia juga ikut bahagia karena gurunya tidak akan sendiri lagi. Ayahku menceritakan semua sifat-sifat paman juga kakakku yang ada di rumah juga menceritakan kalau dia memiliki tujuan untuk memperdamaikan dunia. Awalnya Tsunade begitu terkejut mendengar tujuan ayahku yang bisa di bilang tidak mungkin, tapi ayahku bilang semua akan terjadi biar waktu yang menentukannya.

Kami memasuki ke dalam desa dan sekarang berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Banyak penduduk yang menyapa kami semua dengan sopan juga beberapa wanita yang menatap genit ke arah ayahku juga diriku. Aku melihat Tsunade menahan kesal juga ingin menerjang setiap wanita yang menatap genit ayahku. Aku terkekeh ternyata wanita ini benar-benar mencintai ayahku. Aku bersyukur bukan karena ketampanan yang utama mengapa dia menyukai ayahku. Aku begitu terkejut mendengar kalau dia menyukai ayahku karena telah menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak tenggelam lagi dengan masa lalu dan membuat masa depan yang lebih baik untuknya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataanya itu dan semoga saja ayahku juga dirinya bisa benar-benar bersatu untuk selamanya.

" Naruto!" seru seseorang yang tentu saja membuat kami semua berhenti. Aku melihat sahabatku berlari ke arah kami dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku lupa memberitahukan dirinya kalau kami menjalankan misi yang bisa di bilang mendadak itu

" Naruto, kamu kemana saja? Aku kemarin mencarimu di mansionmu kata Paman Aizen kalian menjalankan misi. Apa benar itu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah berada di depanku.

" Ya Shika, maaf kalau misi yang kami dapatkan ini mendadak, aku tidak sempat memberi kabar." kataku penuh sesal. Shikamaru lalu menatap ayahkulangsung menunduk hormat

" Selamat datang Paman Kurama." kata Shikamaru sopan membuat ayahku tertawa

" Jangan formal begitu Shika-kun, sudah paman bilang berkali-kalikan jangan membungkuk kalau ketemu paman." kata ayahku membuat Shikamaru terkekeh. matanya lalu menatap ke arah wanita yang masih mengandengan lengan kanan ayahku, kemudian menatap tidak percaya ke arah wanita itu

" Anda.. Tsunade Senju salah satu dari ketiga Sannin legendaris yang berasal di Konoha!? Senang saya bisa bertemu dengan anda." kata Shikamaru langsung membungkuk hormat kepada calon kaa-chanku itu. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji langsung melongo melihat tingkah sahabatku itu. Tsunade tertawa malu sedangkan ayahku tertawa di sampingnya itu

" Jangan formal begitu anak muda, aku merasa seperti raja saja." kata Tsunade langsung Shikamaru bangkit menatap kami semua

" Jadi, kalian semua mau ke kantor Hokage?" tanya Shikamaru

" Begitulah, misi ini sudah selesai, walaupun aku bosan menjadi tukang angkut dadakan seperti ini." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku terkekeh.

" Ayo Shika, sekalian saja kita ke kantor Hokage." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hiruzen, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Chouza melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Hiruzen mendapat kabar kalau Kurama telah berhasil membawa pulang Tsunade kembali ke Konoha. Jiraiya yang berada di situ juga tidak menyangkah kalau Kurama bisa dengan mudah membawa Tsunade kembali ke Konoha.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar ketukan pintu Hiruzen langsung saja menyuruh masuk. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakan Kurama yang di gandeng oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pucat, tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Chouza melongo melihat pemandangan langkah di depan mereka semua.

" Apa? Ada yang salah kalau aku mengandeng Kurama-kun?" kata wanita itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersadar. Kurama hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan wanita itu lalu menatap Hiruzen setelah melepas gandengannya dengan wanita di sampingnya itu.

" Lapor Hokage-sama, team 14 sudah kembali membawa Tsunade Senju ke Konoha." lapor Kurama membuat Hiruzen mengangguk mengiyakannya

" Errr… Tsunade, kenapa kamu begitu emm mesra dengan Kurama-san?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Tsunade langsung mendelik tajam ke arah pria berambut putih itu. Jiraiya hanya bisa merinding melihat tatapan tajam yang di berikan mantan rekan teamnya itu kepadanya

" Memang kenapa hah!? Apa aku tidak boleh bermesra-mersaan dengan kekasihku ini!?" kata Tsunade galak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana melotot ke arahnya. Kurama yang mendengar cuma bisa terkekeh

" Sudah Tsu-chan jangan marah-marah, kamu tidak cantik kalau marah-marah begitu." goda Kurama membuat Tsunade langsung blushing. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Chouza hanya bisa mengagak tidak elitnya melihat Kurama menggoda wanita yang paling galak seperti almarhum Kushina sedangkan yang di goda blushing hebat.

" Emm Kurama, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shikaku setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

" Sebelum itu, ada yang mau aku katakan kepada kalian semua." kata Kurama membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menyerit bingung. Kurama menatap Tsunade sebentar lalu wanita itu menatap mereka semua serius.

" Aku menolak menjadi Hokage menggantikanmu, sensei." kata Tsunade tegas membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut

" Tapi Tsunade, kamu sudah pulang ke Konoha, berarti kamu harus menggantikanku menjadi Godaime Hokage." kata Hiruzen membuat Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan

" Aku memang pulang ke Konoha, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi seorang Hokage. Yang akan menjadi Hokage adalah Kurama-kun." kata Tsunade lagi membuat mereka semua syok

" Kurama, bukannya kamu tidak mau menjadi Godaime Hokage? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menerima menjadi Hokage sekarang?" tanya Fugaku emosi karena merasa sahabatnya itu main-main.

" Memang benar awalnya aku tidak mau menjadi Godaime Hokage." bela Kurama

" Tapi, kenapa sekarang kamu mau menjadi Godaime, Kurama?" tanya Inoichi membuat Kurama salah tingkah

" Ehm… sebenarnya…" kata Kurama terputus dengan muka yang memerah. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi, Chouza curiga melihat muka Kurama yang tiba-tiba memerah tidak jelas di tambah lagi muka Tsunade juga memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka berdua ini batin mereka kompak.

" Tsunade memintaku menggantikan dirinya karena setelah pelantikanku menjadi Hokage nanti, kami berdua akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan di mansionku." kata Kurama tegas membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membatu

1..

2…

3…

4…

5….

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka kompak juga Jiraiya yang pingsan tidak elitnya mendengar berita tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna bagaimana dengan chapter 15 ^_^. Saya harap minna semua suka dengan chapter 15 yang saya buat**

**Bagaimana, minna semua tidak menyangkah kalau Kurama saya pasangkan dengan Tsunade bukan? Hahahahahaha #PLAK**

**Terima kasih minna semua meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saja juga memberi komentar di kolon review**

**Ok di sini ada yang perlu saya jelasin untuk minna semua sekalian**

**1. Di fict saya ini bukan Kurama yang menjadi character utama, tapi Naruto, Kurama, Hidan dan OC. Memang kebanyakan Kurama yang muncul tapi saya memang membuat setiap peristiwa yang terjadi, salah satu di antara mereka 'sedikit' lebih mencolok**

**2. Di sini Kurama juga semua anggota inti klan adalah IMMORTAL. Why? Kurama, Isobu, Kokuoh memberikan 'sedikit' cakra kepada seluruh anggota inti klan Fujimato yang berarti cakra mereka bergabung dengan cakra milik Kurama, Isobu, Kokuoh. Ingat, Bijuu tidak bisa mati, jadi karena tidak bisa mati di sini mereka semua IMMORTAL.**

**3. Terima kasih untuk Minah-chan 412 dan juga monkey D nico karena sudah dengan cermat membaca fict saya juga memberi tahu kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran di cerita saya ini ( walaupun saya malu mengakuinya Hahahaha).**

**4. Alasan mengapa saya mengambil Hidan sebagai tokoh utama karena saya mengidolai Hidan. Hidan salah satu char di Naruto yang paling keren juga sadis seperti Grimmjow juga Kurama ( Maklum suka charater yang sadis-sadis Hehehe).**

**Ok sekarang lebih baik kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 16 minna ^_^**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV 4 hari kemudian**

.

.

.

.

Selama empat hari teakhir ini, Konoha mengalami masa kebahagian yang begitu besar. Bagaimana tidak? Hokage mereka yang sekarang adalah orang yang telah memenangkan peperangan yang di komanda Orochimaru juga membunuh ular gila itu seminggu yang lalu, kemampuan yang tidak bisa di bilang hebat saja tetapi luar biasa karena bisa membuat pasukan aliansi yang menyerang tidak sampai menyentuh jantung Konoha, ketampanan yang bisa di bilang setara atau bahkan lebih dari sang almarhum sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Fujimato Kurama, pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai Godaime Hokage yang menggantikan Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang hand klan Fujimato yang hampir tiga minggu berdiri di Konoha, memiliki ketampanan yang bisa membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, kemampuan yang begitu misterius juga keramahan seperti almarmum Yondaime Hokage. Tapi bukan cuma itu saja kebahagian yang di alami Konoha. Hokage mereka juga menikah dengan salah satu Sannin legendaris yang terkenal dengan kecantikan juga keelokan tubuhnya. Dua hari yang lalu, setelah pelantikan Kurama menjadi Godaime Hokage, pada saat itulah Kurama menikah dengan Tsunade Senju yang sekarang menjadi Fujimato Tsunade. Awalnya sang adik, Fujimato Isobu, Fujimato Kokuoh juga Fujimato Aizen tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan sang kakak, mengingat Tsunade adalah orang yang begitu doyan judi juga minum sake, tapi Kurama meyakini mereka kalau Tsunade sudah berubah. Mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka setuju dengan keputusan sang kakak, walaupun masih menaruh kecurigaan kepada Tsunade yang masih doyan judi juga sake ( mereka masih belum tahu Kurama sudah membuat Tsunade membenci hal-hal tersebut).

Dan sekarang, Fujimato Kurama, suami dari Fujimato Tsunade sedang menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya itu. Kurama sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya melihat ada laporan yang menurutnya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sahabat-sahabatnya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza menemani sang Godaime Hokage, melihat sang Hokage yang kebingungan membuat mereka berempat saling pandang.

" Apa maksud dari laporan ini? Kenapa ada yang mengusulkan permandian air panas pria juga wanita di satukan?" kata Kurama membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Kurama yang melihat langsung memberi sampel 'TIDAK' lalu mengambil kertas yang lain untuk di periksanya.

" Kurama, apa kamu menikmati jabatanmu sekarang?" tanya Shikaku membuka suara. Kurama yang mendengar menatap sahabatnya, tersenyum kecil

" Aku tidak bisa bilang aku menikmati juga aku menyesalinya. Aku baru dua hari menjadi Hokage, jadi aku belum bisa berkomentar apa-apa." jawab Kurama membuat Shikaku tersenyum kecil

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan klanmu Kurama? Siapa yang mengurusnya?" tanya Fugaku

" Untuk sementara Isobu yang mengurusnya tapi lima tahun lagi, setelah anakku Naruto berusia 17 tahun, aku akan memberikan jabatan ketua klan kepadanya." jawab Kurama

" Aku tidak tahu apakah anakku nanti bisa menjadi head klan yang baik nanti. Kamu tahu, Ino lebih memilih merawat kecantikannya di banding mempelajari dunia ninja." kata Inoichi sambil menghela nafas membuat mereka semua tertawa

" Sabar Inoichi, nanti anakmu juga akan berubah." kata Chouza menenangkan Inoichi yang sedang frustasi

" Benar kata Chouza, Inoichi. Belakangan ini putrimu selalu berlatih dengan keponakanku di mansion juga Shikamaru mengalami kemajuan setelah berlatih dengan anakku." kata Kurama membuat Inoichi tersenyum kecil.

" Benar perkiraanku yang pertama bukan, pasti ada banyak tetua yang tidak menerima Kurama menjadi Hokage." kata Fugaku membuat mereka semuanya tertawa

" Ya dan coba kalian ingat gimana wajah mereka setelah mendengar kemarahan dari Tsunade? Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa banyak berkutik." kata Inoichi di sela-sela tawanya.

" Istrimu benar-benar singa betina Kurama, aku saja sampai mematung di tempat mendengar kermukahannya itu." kata Shikaku membuat Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Jodoh sudah tidak bisa kita lawan Shikaku, lagipula aku juga menyukai tipe yang berapi-api." kata Kurama membuat mereka semua tersenyum menggoda kepadanya

" Berapi-api hmm? Apa maksudmu itu Kurama?" tanya Inoichi dengan menggoda membuat Kurama menyengir mendengarnya

" Kalian semua pasti tahu maksud aku bukan?" kata Kurama dengan kedua alisnya di naik turunkan membuat mereka semua tertawa kembali.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu membuat mereka semua menghentikan tawanya. Kurama menyuruh masuk kemudian menampakan seorang pria mengenakan hakama putih terbuka bagian atasnya berambut biru cerah dengan tiga orang pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria itu masuk berdiri di depan Kurama yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya

" Paman, misi yang paman berikan sudah kami selesaikan dengan sempurna." kata pria berambut biru itu membuat Kurama mengangguk. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mendekati Kurama, langsung duduk di pangkuan pria itu membuat Kurama terkekeh

" Bagaimana misinya, Naru?" tanya Kurama membuat pemuda bernama Naru itu tersenyum kecil

" Seperti biasa tou-chan, akhirnya Zhao tidak menggerutu lagi, kami bertemu belasan ninja kelas chuunin di perjalanan ke Suna. Grimm-nii dengan Zhao membunuh mereka semua." kata Naruto membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Misi kali ini tidak terlalu buruk paman walaupun Grimm-nii membuat dirinya bermandian darah, tapi itu sudah biasa." kata Sima Zhao nyegir ke arah Grimmjow yang balas menyengir kearah pemuda energik itu. Kurama yang mendengar cuma bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan keponakannya itu. Selama Kurama menjadi Hokage, dia meminta Grimmjow untuk menjadi guru Jounin team 14 dan tentu saja Grimmjow menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Memang misi apa yang kamu berikan kepada mereka, Kurama?" tanya Shikaku penasaran membuat Kurama menatap head clan Nara itu.

" Aku meminta mereka mengirim surat untuk Godaime Kazekage. Bisa di bilang surat untuk mengikat persahabatan Konoha dengan Suna." jelas Kurama membuat Shikaku mengangguk mengerti

" Kalau tidak salah, Kazekage mereka sekarang Sabaku Gaara bukan? Padahal dia masih muda tapi sudah diangkat menjadi Kazekage." kata Inoichi kagum dengan pemuda bernama Gaara yang sudah menjadi pemimpin desa Sunagakure itu. Kurama, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Grimmjow tersenyum kecil karena salah satu keluarga mereka memimpin desa.

" Tou-chan, apa kaa-chan ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurama. Kurama tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng kepala

" Sepertinya kaa-chan sudah di rumah sakit. Sekarang kaa-chan menjadi pemimpin rumah sakit Konoha." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Paman, apa tidak akan diadakan duel dengan team lain begitu? Dimana Sensei juga muridnya berduel dengan sensei juga murid team lain?" tanya Grimmjow membuat Kurama berpikir sebentar

" Duel seperti apa maksudmu Grimmjow?" tanya Kurama penasaran membuat Grimmjow menyengir

" Begini paman, setiap team akan berduel dengan team lain. Nah, karena waktu itu ujian Chuunin terhenti bagaimana kalau itu di anggap ujian chuunin saja, lalu untuk senseinya ya mengetes seberapa hebat kemampuan mereka selama ini. Bisa di anggap ini duel untuk kelulusan ujian Chuunin juga melihat kemampuan para Jounin." jelas Grimmjow membuat Kurama berpikir

" Kenapa senseinya juga harus ikut, Grimmjow?" tanya Shikaku membuat Grimmjow menyengir

" Ya siapa tahu kan ada sensei yang lemah, makanya di ikutin juga untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka apakah layak menjadi Jounin pembimbing atau tidak." jelas Grimmjow santai membuat Shikaku mengangguk paham. Kurama yang mendengar penjelasan dari keponakannya itu, tersenyum kecil

" Usulan kamu bagus Grimmjow, kita bisa mengadakan ulang ujian Chuunin yang sempat terganggu waktu itu dan mengetes kemampuan setiap Jounin pembimbing yang membimbing setiap muridnya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian semua?" tanya Kurama kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Hmm menurutku itu juga bagus Kurama. Bagaimana kalau kita umumkan saja kepada semua murid akademik untuk menghadapi ujian Chuunin yang sempat tertunda itu?" tanya Shikaku kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Ya aku juga setuju dengan usulan keponakanmu Kurama. Apalagi keadaan di Konoha sudah stabil pasca Orochimaru menyerang kita tempo hari lalu. Jadi menurutku tidak ada masalahnya." setuju Inoichi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

" Sekaligus melihat kemampuan Itachi, aku penasaran dengan kemampuan anakmu itu Fugaku." kata Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Fugaku tersentak kecil.

" Maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Fugaku membuat Kurama terkekeh

" Aku sedikit penasaran dengan **Tsukuyomi **Itachi yang katanya tidak dapat di pecahkan itu maupun Madara sekalipun. Aku ingin mengetesnya dengan keponakanku, kalau mereka berdua bisa berduel nanti." jawab Kurama membuat Grimmjow menyengir. Fugaku yang mendengar tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Grimmjow yang masih mempertahankan sengirannya

" Aku harap keponakanmu ini memiliki mental yang kuat karena Itachi merupakan salah satu Jounin elit yang di miliki Konoha." kata Fugaku bangga membuat Grimmjow mendengus

" Lihat saja nanti pak tua, aku harap anakmu tidak trauma setelah melawanku. Aku akan memberikan 'sedikit' pelajaran untuknya nanti." kata Grimmjow membuat Fugaku tersenyum mengejek. Kurama yang melihat cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menatap mereka semua.

" Jadi, sudah di putuskan akan di adakan ujian Chuunin pengulangan. Kalau begitu, waktu yang di tentukan seperti biasa. Seminggu lagi akan di mulai ujian pengulangan ini, tapi aku pikir lebih baik semua shinobi Konoha saja yang mengikutinya." jelas Kurama membuat mereka semua mengangguk. Naruto lalu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya lalu berjalan mendekati saudaranya itu.

" Kita pasti memenangkan ujian ini. Ayo kita harus semangat." seru Naruto membuat Grimmjow, Sima Zhao nyengir juga Zhen Ji yang tertawa merdu

" Aku bisa membuat orang kritis lagi. Siapa yang akan menjadi korbanku lagi?" kata Sima Zhao dengan aura horror yang di keluarkannya membuat Zhen Ji langsung menempeleng kepala pemuda energik itu

" Kamu jangan mengeluarkan aura iblismu di sini, Zhao-kun. Kalau mau, saat bertarung dengan mereka saja kamu keluarkan aura mengerikanmu itu." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao hanya meringis kesakitan. Semua orang yang ada di sana cuma bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji. Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka menampakan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sepinggang di urai, berwajah cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan mendekati Kurama yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana keadaan rumah sakit, Tsunade-hime?" kata Kurama lembut kepada wanita cantik itu. Tsunade tersenyum kecil, mengecup sebentar pipi Kurama lalu melingkari kedua tangannya di leher sang Godaime Hokage tersebut.

" Ada beberapa pasien yang mengalami keadaan serius. Aku sedang mencari beberapa resep pengobatan baru yang kemungkinan akan muncul penyakit baru yang merabak di Konoha. Aku pikir aku bisa membantumu di kantor, ternyata sahabat-sahabatmu sudah dulu melakukan inisiatif membantumu cuma-cuma." kata Tsunade menghela nafas membuat Kurama terkekeh. Kurama mengelus pelan rambut pirang Tsunade , tersenyum kecil

" Bidangmu memang di pengobatan, hime. Aku sengaja menempatkan kamu di sana supaya bisa membantu dokter-dokter yang ada di sana. Bagaimana dengan muridmu, Shizune?" tanya Kurama

" Dia sekarang sedang membantu operasi pasien yang kemarin aku tangani. Pasien itu sudah bisa melewati masa kritisnya, dan semoga saja operasi ini berjalan sukses." jawab Tsunade membuat Kurama tersenyum.

" Kaa-chan, kok Naru tidak di peluk?" kata suara seseorang membuat Kurama juga Tsunade tersadar. Kurama juga Tsunade langsung menatap pemuda pirang dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Terkekeh, Tsunade lalu memberi isyarat untuk mendekar ke arah mereka berdua, memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

" Bagaimana misi kalian, Naru-kun?" tanya Tsunade lembut membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil

" Sukses, walaupun ada pesta darah yang di lakukan Grimm-nii juga Sima Zhao." jawab Naruto membuat Tsunade melongo. Tsunade lalu menatap Grimmjow juga Sima Zhao yang menyengir lalu menatap ke arah Kurama yang terkekeh

" Grimmjow juga Sima Zhao memiliki sifat brutal juga Daiki memiliki sifat seperti mereka berdua." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade menatap tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kalau keponakan-keponakanmu yang tampan-tampan ini memiliki sifat yang mengerikan seperti itu." kata Tsunade membuat Kurama, Grimmjo juga Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza cuma bisa terkekeh melihat First Lady mereka terkejut mengetahui sifat-sifat keponakannya yang bisa di bilang mengerikan.

" Tadi aku dengar di luar kalian akan mengadakan ujian Chuunin kembali?" tanya Tsunade yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama

" Ya, tapi aku cuma menyelenggarakannya untuk shinobi-shinobi Konoha saja. Kita tidak mungkin melakukan percampuran lagi mengingat Suna baru beberapa hari lalu Kazekage mereka sekarang menjabat. Nanti aku akan sampaikan kepada semua guru-guru akademik untuk mengumumkan akan di laksanakan ujian chuunin kembali." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade mengangguk paham.

" Tapi, kali ini ujiannya berbeda." kata Grimmjow membuat Tsunade mengernyit bingung

" Berbeda?" beo Tsunade membuat Grimmjow menyengir

" Ya, ujian chuunin kali ini Jounin pembimbing juga akan di lakukan tes. Para Jounin pembimbing akan melakukan duel bersama dengan Jounin pembimbing lainnya yang akan menentukan apakah mereka layak di sebut sebagai sensei atau tidak." jelas Grimmjow membuat Tsunade semakin bingung

" Maksud dari Grimmjow, setiap Jounin akan saling mengadu kemampuan mereka masing-masing, Tsunade-hime." kata Shikaku membuat Tsunade mengangguk mengerti

" Jadi, kamu ingin melihat semua kemampuan Jounin Konoha, lalu setelah melihat mereka ada sedikit kekurangan kamu ingin meminta mereka memperbaiki diri juga lebih serius, begitu?" tanya Tsunade membuat Kurama mengangguk

" Aku tidak mau militer Konoha kalah dari Kumogakure. Di Konoha ada beberapa klan elit yang bisa di andalkan contohnya klan Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka juga Aburame. Klan-klan tersebut bisa menjadi militer terbaik untuk melindungi desa kita dari serangan musuh apalagi kita di dukung Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan juga Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan, Konoha bisa saja menjadi negara yang di takuti oleh seluruh desa ninja." jelas Kurama membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menganga kecuali Naruto, Grimmjow, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji mendengar penjelasan Hokage mereka itu

" Jadi maksudmu, kamu ingin mengasah kemampuan yang di miliki setiap anggota klan yang ada di Konoha begitu Kurama?" tanya Shikaku yang menangkap perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Tepat sekali. Aku tidak ingin kita cuma bergantung dengan desa lain. Kita bisa maju kalau kita bekerja keras ditambah lagi, aku mendengar dari Grimmjo kalau ada anggota Akatsuki yang masuk ke Konoha lima hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku pikir sistem pertahanan desa kita bisa di bilang sangat lemah karena mudah di masuk oleh musuh. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengubah beberapa sistem yang berada di Konoha agar desa kita bisa maju." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku yang mendengar penjelasan sang Godaime Hokage terteguh

" TIDAK BISA!" seru seseorang membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan tongkat juga mata kanannya yang di perban menatap tajam ke arah Kurama.

" Aku tidak setuju dengan idemu itu, Hokage." kata pria itu lagi membuat Kurama menyipitkan matanya

" Atas dasar apa kamu tida setuju, Danzo?" tanya Kurama dingin membuat Danzo mengeram marah

" Aku tidak setuju dengan semua ide-idemu yang akan mengubah beberapa sistem pemerintahan Konoha. Aku keberatan." jelas Danzo membuat Kurama menaikan salah satu alisnya

" Kenapa? Apa nanti niat busukmu tidak bisa kamu lakukan lagi setelah aku mengunah sistem pemerintahan Konoha?" tanya Kurama sarkastik membuat Danzo menatap garang ke arah Kurama.

" Sekarang aku adalah Hokage di sini dan kamu tidak bisa mengaturku. Para tetua juga sudah setuju dengan keputusanku jadi aku tinggal mengadakan rapat dengan dewan ketua klan untuk melaksanakan ideku ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi Danzo, aku lebih dulu maju satu langkah darimu." kata Kurama menyengir melihat Danzo yang menahan kesal kepadanya itu. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza cuma bisa diam melihat Hokage mereka yang berani menantang Danzo yang di kenal sangat kejam itu.

" Sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini Danzo-san, sebelum aku menyuruh beberapa penjaga untuk melemparmu keluar dari sini." tegur suara seseorang lagi membuat Danzo langsung menatap seorang pria berambut coklat dengan poni unik mengenakan hakama putih menatapnya dingin.

" Juga sebaiknya jangan mengirim ANBU anda lagi untuk memata-matai kami karena sama saja kamu mengirim nyawa mereka kepada kami." lanjut pria itu membuat Tsunade, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi, Chouza terbelalak kaget. Danzo yang mendengar sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian mendesis lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Pria itu lalu melangkah masuk, tersenyum melihat Kurama yang tersenyum kepadanya

" Sepertinya dia begitu tidak sependapat denganmu, nii-sama. Aku pikir mungkin akan terendus semua kebusukan yang dia lakukan selama ini." kata pria itu membuat Kurama terkekeh

" Tumben kamu kemari Aizen, ada gerangan apa?" tanya Kurama membuat Aizen tersenyum kecil

" Aku dengar katanya keponakanku sudah pulang dari Suna, makannya aku kemari untuk menemui mereka." kata Aizen sambil mengelus rambut Naruto juga Sima Zhao. Kurama terkekeh lalu menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan.

" Kurama, apa yang di katakan Aizen itu semuanya benar?" tanya Shikaku setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kurama hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengangguk kecil langsung saja membuat dirinya membatu.

" Danzo selalu mengirim ANBUnya untuk memata-matai kami selama ini tapi mereka semua tewas terkena genjutsu juga rubah-rubah peliharaanku yang berjaga 24 jam di kompleks Fujimato. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di carinya sampai-sampai begitu terobsesi ingin mengetahui kegiatan kami." jelas Kurama sambil menghela nafas.

" Tadi kamu bilang rencana busuknya akan tercium? Maksudnya apa Kurama?" tanya Fugaku penasaran membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil

" Itu masalah perubahan sistem pemerintah. Dia takut salah satu sistem pemerintah yang aku buat akan menghalangi rencananya yang bisa di katakan menguntungkan untuk dirinya sendiri." jelas Kurama membuat Fugaku bingung. Kurama yang melihat Aizen yang masih mengobrol dengan team 14 terpikir sebuah rencana di otaknya, tapi dengan cepat menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih belum memahami perkataan dirinya itu.

" Kurama-kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade sedikit khawatir. Kurama menatap Tsunade yang ada di sampingnya, tersenyum kecil

" Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah resiko sebagai pemimpin desa. Oh iya, dimana Hiruzen? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini?" kata Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Hiruzen-sama sedang menikmati masa-masa tuanya. Mungkin sedang jalan-jalan atau melatih cucunya." kata Shikaku membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

" Nii-sama, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Daripada mempelototi kertas-kertas itu dari tadi, bagaimana kalau kita semua menikmati teh sore hari." usul Aizen membuat Grimmjow mendengus

" Ya, nikmati teh sambil melihat matahari terbenam rasanya sangat nikmat, sampai-sampai aku ingin mencongkel kedua matamu itu pak tua supaya lebih nikmat." cibir Grimmjow membuat Aizen mendelik tajam kearahnya. Semua yang mendengar cuma bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara Grimmjow juga Aizen yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Kantor Kazekage

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang memandang desa Suna pada sore hari. Pemuda itu menatap lurus di mana banyak pasir-pasir berterbangan menghiasi desa itu. Tersenyum kecil mengingat surat yang di berikan kepadanya dari Konoha bahwa pamannya menjadi pemimpin desa di sana. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kantor Kazekage melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu memandang kota Suna. Pria itu mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu membuat yang bersangkutan menatapnya langsung.

" Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Gaara-kun?" tanya pria itu lembut membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil.

" Ada surat dari Konoha, coba tou-chan baca pasti tou-chan tidak akan percaya." kata Gaara membuat pria a.k.a. Shukaku mengernyit bingung. Mata emasnya lalu menatap meja kerja anaknya, melihat ada sebuah surat yang terbuka di sana. Penasaran, Shukaku lalu berjalan ke meja kerja itu, mengambil surat yang terbuka membaca dengan saksama. Kedua matanya melotot tidak percaya lalu menatap Gaara yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum

" I-ini…." gagap Shukaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara

" Benar, Paman Kurama sudah menjadi Hokage lebih tepatnya menjadi Godaime Hokage menggantikan Sandaime Hokage di sana." jawab Kurama membuat Shukaku syok. Tapi lama kelamaan tersenyum, menghela nafas menyimpan kembali surat tersebut di tempatnya

" Dengan begini, semua rencana Kurama-nii untuk 'membersikan' Konoha akan lebih mudah. Tou-chan harap, rencana pamanmu itu berjalan dengan lancar." kata Shukaku membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil

" Konoha pasti akan Paman Kurama selamatkan, tou-chan. Kita harus mempercayai Paman Kurama dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, Konoha pasti akan menjadi desa yang paling di takuti di dunia shinobi ini." kata Gaara membuat Shukaku terkekeh

" Ya, apalagi rencana malam itu yang Pamanmu beritahu kepada kita. Tou-chan pikir dalam waktu dekat ini, Konoha bisa saja menjadi desa yang berisikan shinobi-shinobi yang mengerikan." kata Shukaku

" Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Paman Kurama. Aku juga akan membuat Suna memiliki militer yang menakutkan juga. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan lebih serius mengurusi masalah dalam desa." kata Gaara sungguh-sungguh membuat Shukaku mengacak rambut merah batanya itu.

" Tou-chan juga akan bantu kamu membuat shinobi Suna hebat. Kita berjuang bersama, Gaara-kun." kata Shukaku sambil memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirigakure no Sato

.

.

.

.

Kantor Mizukage

.

.

.

.

Mei Terumi yang mendengar kabar kalau Kurama menjadi Hokage juga sudah memiliki pendamping hidup hanya bisa pasrah saja. Pasalnya, pria yang begitu ia cintai itu sudah memiliki wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Mei hanya bisa menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil mengingat tindakan bodohnya dulu yang merayu pria rupawan itu. Dia tidak mau memikirkan masalah percintaan lagi, sebagai Mizukage dirinya harus tegar juga tidak boleh egois. Sekarang dirinya harus memikirkan keadaan desanya sekarang. Dia berpikir jika Kurama yang menjadi Hokage di Konoha, maka pasti akan banyak perubahan yang di bawa oleh pria rupawan itu. Dia sudah mendengar tujuan pria itu juga dia yakin seratus persen kalau Konoha akan menjadi desa yang menakutkan kalau di pimpin oleh dirinya. Dirinya juga tidak akan kalah dari pria rupawan itu juga dia akan berjuang keras untuk membuat desanya menjadi lebih baik mulai dari sekarang

" Lihat saja Kurama-kun, aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku sebagai Godaime Mizukage, akan menunjukkan seberapa maju Kirigakure mulai sekarang." tegas Mei lalu menatap serius semua laporan yang ada di tumpukan mejanya itu.

.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji keluar dari gedung Hokage. Grimm-nii katanya dia langsung pulang jadi tinggal kami bertiga berjalan keluar gedung Hokage. Kami harus siap-siap menghadapi ujian chuunin yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Kata ayahku, semua genin di Konoha akan ikut serta, berarti kami akan tanding ulang lagi. Kami bertiga berjalan ke kedai ramen Ichikaru lalu duduk di di tempat yang sudah ada di sana.

" Ramen Miso." kataku

" Ramen Sayur." kata Zhen Ji

" Ramen Miso juga, paman." kata Sima Zhao. Aku melihat Paman Teuchi menatap kami sebentar kemudian matanya langsung terbelalak

" Ah Naruto-sama, selamat datang di kedai kami." kata Paman Teuchi sopan membuat kami bertiga sweatdrop

" Jangan bersikap formal dengan kami paman, aku tidak suka mau di panggil dengan suffic-sama. Anggap saja kami rakyat biasa seperti dulu." kataku

" Tapi, anda…" kata Paman Teuchi terputus melihat tangan kananku terangkat

" Sudah aku bilang panggil aku Naruto saja tidak ada 'sama' 'sama' segala. Aku tidak mau di anggap derajatnya lebih tinggi." kataku tersenyum kecil membuat Paman Teuchi tersenyum

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Naruto, Zhen Ji, Sima Zhao, pesanan kalian lima menit lagi datang." kata Paman Teuchi berlalu kembali ke dalam.

" Minggu depan kita harus siap menghadapi ujian ulang chuunin tahap ketiga. Apa kalian berdua siap?" tanyaku yang di jawab sengiran oleh Sima Zhao

" Kamu pikir kami apa, Naruto? Tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu untuk membuat mereka kritis satu per satu. Mereka akan aku buat benar-benar masuk rumah sakit selama satu bulan nanti." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat aku juga Zhen Ji terkekeh

" Aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu siapa lawanku juga. Apa Ino-chan lawanku pertama? Tapi terserah saja siapa lawanku nanti, akan aku siksa mereka seperti di neraka." kata Zhen Ji mengeluarkan aura iblisnya membuat aku juga Sima Zhao geleng-geleng kepala

" Kemungkinan besar lawan kita nanti sudah tahu kita siapa orangnya, tapi yang membuat aku penasaran lawan Grimm-nii nanti siapa. Kalian tahukan Grimm-nii itu seperti apa." kataku membuat mereka berdua langsung terkekeh mendengarnya

" Aku sedikit kasihan dengan lawan Grimm-nii yang perempuan nanti. Kalian tahukan, Grimm-nii tidak pandang pria maupun wanita musuh yang di hadapinya." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

" Tapi aku tidak sabar melihat aksi Grimm-nii, Naruto. Kamu tahu, Grimm-nii, nii-san kita yang paling kuat di antara Ichi-nii, Daiki-nii, Luxun-nii, setelah sebelumnya Hidan-nii yang paling hebat diantara mereka." kata Sima Zhao pelan saat mengucapkan Hidan-nii. Ya, kakakku Hidan untuk sementara berstatus sebagai kriminal S-rank atau lebih tepatnya sebenarnya SSS-rank. Hidan-nii tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan yang sebenarnya saat masuk Akatsuki, jadi dia menggunakan kemampuan biasannya. Aku begitu rindu dengan kakakku yang satu itu. Hidan-nii adalah kakak yang paling hebat diantara keempat kakakku. Aku menghela nafas mengingat kakakku yang satu itu, lalu menatap ramen yang ternyata sudah di hidangkan di depan kami. Mereka melahap ramen sesekali saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Setelah menghabiskan ramen tersebut, kami meletakan beberapa yen di meja itu kemudian melangkah pergi. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kami akhirnya berencana untuk balik kembali ke mansion, menunggu hari esok di mana mereka akan mendapatkan pengumuman dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai sekarang berjalan menuju akademi. Tadi malam aku sudah bercerita kepada Xing Cai kalau akan di adakan ujian chuunin kembali di mana waktu itu sempat tertunda. Aku dengar darinya dia sudah bisa membangkitkan kekuatan Naga birunya, walaupun cuma sebentar. Ayahku yang mendengar tentu saja terkejut lalu meminta penjelasan dari adik sepupuku itu. Xing Cai sebelumnya tidak sengaja berlatih sendiri di dalam hutan, dimana ada sebuah air terjun yang lumayan jauh dari rumah kami. Xing Cai lalu iseng-iseng melatih ketangkasan menggunakan tombak cabang duanya itu tiba-tiba di dalam tubuhnya bercahaya lalu muncul seekor bayangan Naga berwarna biru langit mengelilingi tubuhnya. Pertama Xing Cai melihatnya begitu syok, tapi kata Naga tersebut kalau dirinya adalah mahkluk yang ada di dalam tubuh adikku itu. Xing Cai menceritakan dia cuma bisa memunculkannya selama lima menit. Ayahku bilang itu sudah lumayan bagus, mengingat mengendalikan Naga Biru memang tidak mudah. Paman Isobu begitu senang melihat Xing Cai sudah memiliki perkembangan yang jauh juga sekarang Paman Isobu akan berusaha keras melatih adikku itu.

Sekarang kami semua sudah berada di depan gedung akademi, kami berempat berjalan masuk juga seperti biasa beberapa kunoichi juga shinobi pasti merona melihat kami berempat. Kami sampai di kelas, lalu duduk di bangku kami yang berada di depan team tujuh itu. Aku melihat Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji menghampiri kami berempat

" Naruto, aku dengar dari ayahku katanya akan diadain ujian Chuunin ulang lagi begitu?" tanya Shikamaru membuat aku menganggu

" Ya, kata tou-chan akan diadain kembali tapi tidak untuk ujian tertulis maupun ujian tahap kedua. Kita akan langsung melakukan duel dengan ninja-ninja yang lain." jelasku

" HEH!? UJIAN ULANG LAGI!?" gelegar Ino tidak percaya membuat semua orang di sana langsung menatapnya

" Ujian ulang apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Kiba penasaran

" Tadi malam tou-chan bilang, Hokage akan mengadakan ujian ulang lagi. Aku yang tidak percaya memutuskan bertanya kepada Naruto hari ini dan ternyata apa yang di katakan tou-chan itu benar." jelas Ino membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget

" Jadi, kita akan melakukan ujian pengulangan lagi di mana saat itu tidak selesai gara-gara Orochimaru menyerang begitu?" tanya Neji memastikan membuat aku mengangguk

" Ya, kata tou-chan begitu. Seminggu lagi akan di mulainya ujian Chuunin, jadi kalian semua harus siap-siap." jelasku membuat mereka semua terdiam. Pintu kelas kami akhirnya terbuka, dimana Team tujuh juga beberapa murid masuk ke dalam. Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arahku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, lalu semua teman-temanku duduk di masing-masing tempat mereka. Aku juga melihat beberapa Jounin pembimbing seperti Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei juga Itachi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas kami. Para Jounin pembimbing sepertinya sedikit bingung kenapa mereka semua masuk ke dalam kelas kami. Lalu aku melihat Iruka-sensei masuk diikuti Grimm-nii yang menggenakan hakamanya juga sebuah samurai di pinggang kirinya masuk ke kelas kami membuat semua kunoichi memerah padam melihat perut terlatihnya itu. Grimm-nii menyengir ke arah kami yang tentu saja aku juga Sima Zhao membalas sengirannya itu. Aku melihat ayahku masuk ke dalam diikuti Paman Aizen yang berada di sampingnya. Semua murid di dalam kelas langsung berdiri, membungkuk hormat kepada ayahku, begitupula para Jounin pembimbing. Ayahku tersenyum kecil, meminta mereka semua untuk duduk kembali lalu menatap kami semua.

" Maaf saya telah menganggu pelajaran kalian hari ini, Iruka-san." kata ayahku kepada Iruka-sensei yang di balas senyum kecil

" Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama, saya merasa tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran anda di dalam kelas saya." jawab Iruka-sensei sopan membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting untuk kalian semua." kata ayahku membuka suara

" Apa itu tentang ujian Chuunin paman?" kata Sima Zhao tiba-tiba membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya. Ayahku juga Paman Aizen tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan saudaraku itu

" Tepat sekali, seperti yang di katakan Sima Zhao, saya akan mengadakan ujian Chuunin kembali mengingat sekarang Konoha sudah kembali stabil pasca penyerangan yang di lakukan Orochimaru jadi menurut saya tidak ada masalah." jelas ayahku

" Apa kita akan melakukan pergabungan dengan desa lain, Hokage-sama?" tanya Kiba yang di jawab gelengan oleh ayahku

" Tidak, ujian ini cuma khusus untuk semua murid-murid Konoha. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan pergabungan dengan desa Suna, mengingat Suna sekarang masih dalam pemerintahan baru." jelas ayahku

" Dan untuk para Jounin pembimbing, akan di lakukan tes juga bersamaan dengan ujian Chuunin ini." kata Paman Aizen membuat mereka semua terkejut

" Kami juga akan di lakukan tes?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Benar, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian selama ini di mana nantinya kalau aku melihat ada kekurangan, kalian akan aku beri pelatihan untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian yang masih belum kalian pakai itu." jelas ayahku membuat mereka bingung membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Aku akan mengetes kalian untuk saling menunjukkan kemampuan kalian masing-masing dengan Jounin lainnya di mana kalian harus mengalahkan lawan kalian. Ahli genjutsu melawan ahli genjutsu, ahli ninjutsu melawan ahli ninjutsu. Aku sudah menentukan siapa lawan-lawan kalian semua." jelas ayahku membuat mereka terbelalak kaget

" Jadi, kami akan melawan ninja yang memiliki kelas yang sama seperti kami begitu, Hokage-sama?" tanya Kurenai-sensei yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku.

" Tepat sekali, umpamanya kamu melawan adikku Aizen, nah kalian berdua memiliki kelas yang sama yaitu genjutsu. Jadi, aku ingin kalian berdua saling menunjukkan kemampuan kalian masing-masing di mana aku akan menilai mana kekurangan di antara kalian yang harus kalian asah untuk menutupi kekurangan tersebut." jelas ayahku membuat Kurenai-sensei langsung menatap Paman Aizen yang menutup kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan ayahku. Aku tahu kalau semua orang sudah mengetahui kemampuan Paman Aizen yang begitu mengerikan dalam hal genjutsu.

" Baiklah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi maka mulai minggu depan akan diadakan ujian Chuunin. Saya harap kalian semua mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut." kata ayahku membuat semua murid akademik mengangguk paham. Ayahku memberi salam kepada Iruka-sensei lalu keluar diikuti Paman Aizen yang berjalan di sampingnya. Aku melihat Guru Jounin teman-temanku sedang berpikir keras setelah mendengar perkataan ayahku

" Kita akan ikut pertandingan juga dan lagi lawan kita memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan kita." kata Asuma-sensei

" Sepertinya lawanku pasti Fujimato Aizen, mengingat dia juga memiliki kemapuan genjutsu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mematahkan genjutsunya itu." kata Kurenai-sensei mengingat sosok pamanku itu.

" Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Iruka-sensei akan memulai pelajarannya." kata Itachi-sensei membuat mereka semua mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas kami. Aku melihat Grimm-nii menyengir ke arah kami berempat

" Satu minggu lagi akan ada pesta darah yang berjatuhan. Kalian siap murid-muridku? Sepertinya akan ada korban nanti." kata Grimm-nii mempamerkan sengiran sadisnya. Aku melihat semua murid-murid menatap horror ke arah kakakku itu juga Jounin pembimbing yang akan keluar membatu mendengar perkataan Grimm-nii. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai menyengir, terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Grimm-nii

" Tenang saja Grimm-nii, lawanku nanti akan benar-benar masuk rumah sakit dan koma selama satu bulan. Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku." kata Sima Zhao membuat Grimm-nii melebarkan sengirannya. Grimm-nii lalu berjalan keluar tidak menghiraukan tatapan horror dari semua orang di dalam sana. Iruka-sensei yang tersadar lalu meminta kami semua untuk fokus kepadanya lalu memulai pelajaran

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang putri berwarna putih, berambut coklat pirang panjang sedang mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya dengan semangat. Pasalnya, dia juga kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke Konoha menemui 'teman lama' ayahnya itu. Dia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terpampang fotonya juga seorang pemuda seusianya berambut pirang menggenakan armor putih memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tersenyum kecil, menyentuh pelan foto tersebut lalu menyimpan di dalam tasnya.

" Sayang, apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian semi kimono berwarna pink kepada gadis tersebut.

" Sebentar lagi kaa-chan." jawab gadis itu tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. Wanita yang di panggil kaa-chan oleh gadis itu cuma bisa terkekeh pelan, masuk membantu anaknya membereskan perlengkapannya.

" Kamu sepertinya tidak sabar untuk ke Konoha ya? Apa karena Naru-kun ada di sana?" goda wanita itu membuat gadis tersebut blushing

" Kaa-chan…" jawab gaids itu sedikit merajuk membuat wanita itu tertawa. Seorang pria berambut pirang cerah masuk ke dalam, bergabung bersama mereka

" Kita akan memberi Kurama kejutan. Tou-chan sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi." kata pria tersebut membuat mereka tersenyum

" Kurama pasti sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin desa. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan semua keluarganya juga, anata." kata wanita itu membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil

" Ayo, kereta kuda kita sudah siap dari sini ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu seminggu. Kita akan memakan waktu lama di perjalanan untuk sampai di Konoha." kata pria itu

" Kalau begitu ayo tou-chan, kaa-chan, kita berangkat." kata gadis itu semangat membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh. Gadis itu membawa tas parlengkapannya keluar, lalu dirinya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda kerajaan yang sudah ada di depan halaman rumah kekaisaran tersebut.

' Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Naru-kun.' batin gadis cantik itu lalu kedua orang tuanya juga masuk ke dalam kemudian mereka memulai perjalanan yang cukup panjang menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran Iruka akhirnya selesai, Naruto juga ketiga saudaranya membereskan semua buku-buku pelajarannya lalu keluar pergi ke taman belakang. Di sana mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon rindang, kemudian mengeluarkan Zhen Ji mengelar sebuah tikar piknik lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gulungan yang langsung memunculkan sebuah teko dengan beberapa cangkir juga makanan-makanan kecil lainnya.

" Kamu membawa ini semua dari rumah, Zhen-chan?" tanya Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis cantik itu

" Ya, aku juga kepengen coba menikmati teh seperti paman Aizen, kelihatannya menyenangkan juga kalau kita sambil meminumnya di sini." jawab Zhen Ji yang di balas anggukan oleh Sima Zhao. Mereka berempat menikmati istirahat mereka sambil berbincang-bincang kecil

" Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya seseorang membuat Naruto juga ketiga saudaranya menatap asal pemilik suara tersebut. naruto tersenyum kecil, mengangguk mengiyakan sahabatnya yang ternyata ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji lalu bergabung dengan mereka berempat

" Kalian pasti menang lagi, aku harap tidak menjadi lawan di antara kalian berempat." kata Shikamaru membuka suara membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai terkekeh

" Apalagi sensei kita akan ikut bertarung juga. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan melawan sensei kita." kata Ino membuat Shikamaru juga Chouji mengangguk

" Asuma-sensei adalah sensei yang hebat. Aku pikir Asuma-sensei pasti bisa menghadapi tes yang di berikan ayahmu itu, Naruto." kata Chouji sambil memakan keripiknya.

" Kita tidak tahu bukan siapa lawan-lawan sensei kita? Sebaiknya kita lebih memikirkan ujian kita nanti." kata Naruto

" Nii-sanmu yang tampan itu seram sekali Naruto, aku jadi takut dekat-dekat dengannya." kata Ino bergidik ngeri membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai tertawa

" Grimm-nii adalah kakak yang paling hebat. Kalian nanti pasti terkejut melihat kehebatannya." kata Sima Zhao bangga

" Memang apa saja kemampuannya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran membuat Sima Zhao menyengir

" Nee.. aku kasih tahu ya. Grimm-nii ahli genjutsu urutan ke lima terhebat di keluarga kami, dia juga ahli ninjutsu yang sangat menakjubkan lalu yang paling keren lagi, dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh musuhnya yang mencoba menantang juga meremehkannya." kata Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru, Ino juga Chouji terbelalak kaget

" Kakakmu yang bernama Grimmjow itu juga ahli genjutsu? Lalu siapa yang pertama paling hebat? Apa pamanmu itu Naruto yang bernama Aizen?" tanya Shikamaru yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto

" Paman Aizen urutan ke empat dalam genjutsu dan yang pertama itu tentu saja tou-chanku." kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji syok

" Paman Aizen genjutsunya sudah menakutkan apalagi ayahmu Naruto. Bisa-bisa kami semua langsung gila terkena genjutsu mereka." kata Ino dengan horror membuat Naruto juga ketiga saudaranya tertawa

" Tetapi kenapa kalian cuma menunjukkan kemampuan khas klan kalian bidang senjata, padahal kalian ahli genjutsu semua?" tanya Shikamaru heran membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil

" Tou-chan tidak mau keadaan yang mencolok, makanya kami cuma menggunakan kenjutsu sebagai salah satu ciri khas klan kami." jelas Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

" Yang penting sekarang kita harus latihan lebih giat lagi. naruto, aku akan ke mansionmu lagi untuk melatih kemampuan kenjutsuku. Aku ingin benar-benar bisa menguasai kenjutsu." kata Shikamaru serius yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh Naruto.

" Kalau begitu datang saja ke tempatku, aku akan melatihmu." kata Naruto tulus membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil

" Apa aku juga boleh ikut?" kata seseorang membuat mereka semua langsung menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang bermata amastesy tersenyum kecil kearahnya juga seorang gadis pemalu berambut indigo yang menunduk malu-malu.

" Neji, sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran membuat Neji juga gadis itu langsung mendekat, bergabung dengan mereka.

" Sejak tadi saat Shikamaru bilang ingit ikut latihan denganmu. Apa aku dengan saudariku boleh ikut?" tanya Neji sekali lagi membuat Naruto menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu juga gadis yang menunduk malu iu bergantian

" Kalian berdua sudah baikkan? Tidak ada lagi perselisihan kan?" tanya Sima Zhao yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh Neji

" Paman Hiashi sudah menggabungkan Keluarga Utama dengan Keluarga Cabang. Itu semua berkat Hokage yang membantu Paman Hiashi bisa mempersatukan kedua keluarga yang terpecah itu. Para tetua juga tidak berani lagi macam-macam." jelas Neji membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut

" Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya Sunke, Bunke juga dengan tanda kutukan yang di berikan Keluarga Utama kepada Keluarga Cabang?" tanya Zhen Ji yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua Hyuuga itu

" I-iya." jawab Hinata membuat mereka semua terkejut, tapi kemudian Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai tersenyum

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, sekarang kalian tidak saling benci lagi. Aku turut senang." kata Naruto tulus

" Jadi, apa boleh kami juga ikut Naruto? Aku juga penasaran bagaimana caranya bisa menggunakan senjata seperti kalian." tanya Neji sekali lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

" Tentu saja. Besok kita mulai latihannya. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai akan mengajari kalian berdua bersama dengan Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji." kata Naruto

" Arigatou, Naruto." kata Neji tulus

" A-ar-rig-ga-t-tou Naruto-kun." kata Hinata gagap membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil

" Baiklah, kalian semua besok datang jam delapan pagi ke rumahku, kami akan menunggu kedatangan kalian semua." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua lalu mereka mengobrol untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan yang baru mereka jalin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kumogakure

.

.

.

.

Hidan POV

.

.

.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku di perintah oleh si brengsek Pain untuk mengawasi Jinchuriki Nibi selama masa libur Akatsuki. Dia bilang Jinchuriki Nibi seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bermata onyx. Aku sekarang menyamar menjadi seorang ninja pendatang dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang Kumogakure. Aku mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang Kumugakure.

" Berhenti!" seru seseorang membuat aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Aku membalikan tubuhku, menatap ninja penjaga Kumogakure yang berjalan mendekatiku. Ninja itu menatapku lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, ninja-san?" tanyaku sopan membuat ninja tersebut memicingkan matanya

" Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kamu ninja perantau?" tanya ninja tersebut membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Benar ninja-san. Aku seorang ninja perantau dan sekarang aku ingin mencari penginapan di sini karena hari sudah menjelang malam." kataku membuat ninja itu mengangguk paham

" Baiklah, silakan anda melanjutkan perjalanan anda." kata ninja tersebut. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu pergi melangkah ke desa Kumogakure. Di sekeliling aku melihat banyak aktifitas warga Kumogakure sehari-hari. Baru saja aku hampir masuk ke dalam sebuah penginapan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang wanita merintih. Aku langsung membalik tubuhku, lalu mencari asal suara tersebut. Aku mendengar suara wanita itu semakin terisak juga mengeluarkan suara kesakitan dari gang sepi yang berada dua blok penginapan yang mau aku tuju tadi. Aku masuk ke dalam gang sepi itu, tiba-tiba mendengar suara desahan beberapa pria

" Hah~ aku meniduri seorang monster~~. Ah~." desah seorang pria membuat mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Mataku yang awalnya hitam kecoklatan kini berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih yang berputar perlahan. Aku melotot melihat pandanga di depanku ternyata dua shinobi Kumogakure melakukan hal tidak lazim dengan seorang kunoichi yang aku perkirakan berumur tujuh tahun lebih tua denganku. Mulut kunoichi tersebut di masukan oleh kejantanan shinobi yang satunya. Aku melihat kunoichi itu menitikan air mata, membuat aku mengeram marah

" Kalian berdua tidak pantas di sebut seorang shinobi." kataku membuat kedua shinobi itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, langsung menatap ke arahku

_**" Shadow Ezel : Release."**_ gumaku lalu tubuhku di selimuti aura kegelapan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar gang tersebut. Kedua shinobi Kumogakure terbelalak kaget melihat seluruh tubuhku yang di selimuti aura kegelapan yang entah datang dari mana. Aura-aura kegelapan tersebut menghilang menggantikan diriku yang sudah menggenakan armor berwarna hitam kelam, kedua belati yang menempel di armor lenganku, jubah berwarna hitam yang ada di punggungku( Armor Hidan mirip dengan Armor yang di miliki Kurama juga Naruto). Mataku terbuka menatap tajam ke arah kedua shinobi tersebut yang masih syok dengan perubahanku. Aku mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam yang menutup bagian atas wajahku, membiarkan mulutku terlihat dengan jelas

" S-siapa kau!?" seru salah satu shinobi itu kepadaku.

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memperkenalkan diriku, sekarang kalian berdua harus di musnakan." kataku lalu kedua belatiku memanjang sampai satu meter.

_**" Phantom Fang."**_ setelah aku mengibaskan kedua lenganku, muncul bumerang angin hitam yang meleset cepat kearah kedua shinobi itu.

.

.

.

**TRASH… TRASH...**

.

.

.

Kepala kedua shibobi itu langsung terlepas dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Aku menatap dingin ke arah kedua mayat shinobi itu lalu aku langsung menatap wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita yang sepertinya ketakutan dengan diriku.

" Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lembut membuat wanita itu tersentak yang kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum kecil aku lalu membalikan tubuhku

" Pakailah pakaianmu." kataku yang langsung saja wanita itu cepat-cepat mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran. Setelah makan waktu sepuluh menit, aku membalikan tubuhku untuk menatapnya kembali. Tersenyum kecil, tubuh wanita itu sudah di tutupi dengan pakaian kunoichinya, kedua rambut pirang panjangnya di ikat. Aku berjalan mendekati wanita itu yang menundukkan wajahnya juga tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

" Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu." kataku lembut membuat dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya.

" Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lembut

" Y-yug-gito N-nii." katanya terbata-bata membuat aku langsung tersentak kaget

_Yugito Nii?_

_Kata tou-san Jinchuriki Nibi adalah Yugito Nii_

Aku lalu menatap dirinya dari atas sampai kebawah. Kata Pain Jinchuriki Nibi seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Aku langsung tersadar ternyata wanita berambut panjang itu ada di depanku sekarang juga namanya Yugito Nii seperti yang di katakan tou-san. Tersenyum, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku kepadanya membuat dirinya menatap sedikit bingung kearahku

" Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kamu tidak mau kan selamanya seperti ini." kataku membuat dirinya terkejut. Aku sudah mendapatkan cukup informasi tentang Akatsuki. Aku sudah mengetahui kalau Uchiha Madara adalah dalang dari semua ini. Aku juga sudah tahu ternyata Uchiha Madara jadi-jadian itu adalah Uchiha Obito yang dua belas tahun lalu mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh ibu kandung adikku juga yang mengendalikan pikiran Paman Isobu yang masih berwujud Bijuu itu. Sekarang aku sudah waktunya keluar dari organisasi itu karena semua informasi yang di butuhkan ayahku sudah lengkap.

" M-ma-k-su-sud a-an-d-da?" tanya wanita itu membuat aku tersenyum

" Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan menemui keluargaku. Ayahku sudah menunggumu juga dia ingin menemui 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu." kataku membuat dia terkejut

" Kamu tahu kalau aku…" katanya terputus melihat anggukan kepalaku.

" Aku mengetahuinya dari ayahku. Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membebaskanmu dari kehidupan kelam masa lalumu. Maukah kamu ikut denganku?" tanyaku membuat dirinya terdiam sebentar. Aku menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum kecil kearahku

" Aku ikut denganmu." katanya yakin membuat aku tersenyum kecil. Baru saja kami mau pergi, tiba-tiba di depan sudah ada seseorang yang muncul di hadapanku. Aku langsung siaga melihat sosok misterius yang ada di depanku. Mataku menyipit melihat seorang pria mengenakan jubah dengan motih awan merah dengan bagian wajahnya di bagian mulutnya di tutup masker, kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke arahku

" Kau, mau kau apakan Jinchuriki Nibi itu?" kata orang tersebut marah membuat aku langsung memasang kuda-kudaku. Kedua belatiku kembali memanjang, menatap tajam ke orang tersebut.

" Kakuzu, salah satu anggota Akatsuki, harga kepala 478.000 ryo. Kamu akan mati sekarang juga." kataku dingin yang di balas tawa cemoh olehnya.

" Memang kamu siapa hah!? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kamu juga mengincar para Bijuu seperti anggota kami?" tanya Kakuzu membuat wanita yang ada di belakangku sedikit gemetar. Aku tersenyum sebentar ke arah wanita itu lalu menatap dingin ke arah mantan rekanku itu

" Aku tidak memiliki tujuan busuk seperti kalian. Sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja dan biarkan kami pergi." balasku membuat dia mengeram marah

" Langkahi dulu mayatku." kata Kakuzu langsung melakukan handseal

**" Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu!"** serunya lalu muncul pisau angin yang mengarah kami berdua. Aku langsung menggendong Yugito, melompat keluar dari gang sempit itu. Aku melompat dari atap ke atap lalu kami berdua sampai di tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Aku menurunkan Yugito lalu menatap Kakuzu yang ternyata mengejar kami berdua.

" Apa anda mampu melawannya? Dia salah satu anggota Akatsuki." tanya Yugito khawatir membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Kamu sebaiknya tetap di belakangku. Aku akan melindungimu darinya, jadi tetap di sampingku." kataku membuat dirinya masih tidak bisa tenang. Aku lalu menatap Kakuzu yang seudah melakukan handseal kembali

**" Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"** seru Kakuzu lalu dari mulutnya mengeluarkan Naga Api yang mengarah kepadaku. Mataku lalu berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih yang berputar dengan perlahan.

_**" Phantom Fang."**_ setelah aku mengibaskan kedua lenganku, lalu muncul bumerang angin gelap yang mengarah ke Naga Api buatan Kakuzu tersebut.

.

.

.

**BLARR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup keras setelah terbenturnya bumerang kegelapanku dengan naga Api buatan Kakuzu. Aku langsung meleset dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tempat di mana Kakuzu berada. Aku menendang perutnya yang kemudian membuat dirinya terpental ke belakang. Mataku terbelalak melihat jarum-jarum petir yang mengarah ke arahku, otomatis aku melompat ke atas menatap tajam ke arah Kakuzu yang sudah mengeluarkan jantungnya dari punggungnya itu. Aku mendarat dengan mulus tapi aku melihat Kakuzu meleset kencang ke arahku dengan dua jantungnya yang sudah menjadi sosok bertubuh hitam raksasa mengikutinya.

**" Raiton : Gian!"**

**" Suiton : Koka Suijin!"**

Dari kedua mulut jantung tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak petir juga bor air raksasa yang menuju ke arahku. Aku yang melihat langsung saja membuat kedua tanganku membentuk huruf 'X', mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku dengan dua serangan gabungan dari mantan rekanku itu

_**" Darkness Dragon Roar."**_ gumaku lalu aku mengibaskan kedua tanganku langsung tercipta seekor Naga Hitam Raksasa yang langsung mengarah kedua jutsu buatan Kakuzu. Naga Hitam buatanku langsung menelan tombak petir juga bor air raksasa, yang kemudian lenyap di depan hadapannya. Keuda mata Kakuzu melotot melihat jutsu mematikannya dengan mudah di patahkan dengan Naga Kegelapanku yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang

" Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena langit malam adalah wilayahku. Semua jutsu yang kamu keluarkan akan menghilang bersama kegelapan yang aku ciptakan." kataku dingn membuat dia terbelalak kaget

" Kau….! Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" seru Kakuzu murka. Aku menatap diam ke arahnya, membalikan tubuhku, melirik dia sebentar

" Sebaiknya kamu simpan saja tenagamu itu, Kakuzu. Aku tidak mau melawanmu karena kamu sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabatku walaupun kita tidak pernah akrab sekalipun." kataku lalu berjalan ke tempat Yugito yang masih menungguku.

" Kau…!? Hidan apa maksudmu semua ini hah!? Kenapa kamu menghianati organisasi kita!?" tanya Kakuzu marah membuat aku menghentikan langkahku.

" Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bergabung dengan organisasi gelap itu. Aku cuma menerima perintah dari seseorang untuk mengali informasi yang ada di organisasi tersebut. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang aku perlukan, jadi aku keluar dari Akatsuki sekarang." kataku

" Tapi, bukannya kamu sudah bersumpah untuk setia dengan Akatsuki." kata Kakuzu membuat aku langsung menatap ke arahnya. Aku membuka topeng yang menutup muka atasku membuat wajahku terpampang jelas menatap dirinya yang begitu terkejut.

" Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bersumpah untuk setia dengan Akatsuki. Semua anggota Akatsuki di jadikan pion oleh seseorang termasuk Pein yang juga di permainkan olehnya. Aku harap kamu keluar dari organisasi tersebut sebelum sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi membuat kalian semua mati sia-sia." kataku membuat Kakuzu mengernyit bingung

" Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Hidan? Katakan yang sebenarnya." kata Kakuzu membuat aku menghembuskan nafas sebentar

" Uchiha Madara adalah dalang dari semua ini. Dia yang mengendalikan Pein untuk mengumpulkan para Bijuu dan membuat Rencana Mata Bulan yang akan di lakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kapan rencana itu akan di laksanakan tapi aku sekarang memperingatimu agar segera keluar dari Akatsuki sebelum semuanya terlambat." kataku lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan samar-samar cakra salah satu Uchiha yang muncul di dalam hutan. Aku langsung menggunakan topengku kembali, lalu meleset ke arah Kakuzu, langsung menatap matanya yang begitu terkejut melihatku yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Pola Bintang mataku berputar dengan cepat, ketika pandangan mata kami bertemu

_**" Lupakan semua ucapanku juga kamu tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan setelah itu kamu akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpa kita. Setelah kamu bangun, kamu akan langsung meninggalkan Akatsuki dan memulai hidup baru." **_bisikku lalu Kakuzu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang kemudian langsung terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung meleset kencang ke arah Yugito, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu menghilang dari tanah lapang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berdua lalu muncul di sebuah dahan pohon yang kemudian aku melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain menggendong Yugito yang langsung saja mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

" Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan wanita ini.

" Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya yang bisa aku melihat dia tersenyum kearahku.

" Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu harus menunggu karena aku harus bertarung dengannya dahulu." kataku sedikit sesal membuat dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Fujimato Hidan, kamu bisa memanggilku Hidan." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

" Baik Hidan-kun dan terima kasih kamu sudah menolongku." katanya membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Sejak kapan kamu di lecehkan oleh pria-pria itu di sana?" tanyaku membuat dirinya tersentak kecil. Aku melihat dia terkekeh pelan, memalingkan mukanya ke samping

" Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi sejak kapan aku di perlakukan begitu. Kalau tidak salah, sejak umurku menginjak lima tahun aku sudah tidak di perlakukan layaknya seorang manusia." katanya sambil mengeluarkan tawa miris. Aku yang mendengar diam, memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Aku mengeratkan gendonganku langsung membuat dirinya menatapku.

" Aku tahu kamu di perlakukan tidak adik karena kamu seorang jinchuriki. Kita akan bertemu dengan ayahku lalu setelah itu aku akan membahagiakanmu untuk selamanya." kataku langsung saja membuat dirinya terkejut

" M-mak-ks-sud-mu?" tanyanya membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Kamu tahu, ayahku sudah sejak lama menginginkan seorang cucu, maka dari itu aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya yang itu bersamamu, Yugi-chan." kataku tulus membuat dia menatapku tidak percaya

" Kita baru saja bertemu juga kita masih belum mengenal satu sama lain dan lagi aku ini perempuan kotor." katanya sendu membuat aku mengeratkan lagi gendonganku.

" Aku tahu ini memang cepat tapi maukah kamu hidup bersamaku di keluargaku agar kita bisa mengenal sifat masing-masing juga semua keluargaku yang ingin mengenalmu? Aku tidak peduli kamu ini perempuan kotor atau apa, yang penting aku ingin kamu sekarang melupakan masa lalumu itu dan memulai hidup baru untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Apakah kamu mau?" tanyaku membuat dia terdiam. Aku merasakan nafasnya menyentuh leherku, lalu dia membisikan sesuatu di telingaku

" Aku harap kamu tidak menyesal telah memilih diriku, Hidan-kun." bisiknya membuat aku tersenyum, mengecup keningnya sebentar

" Aku tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusanku selama ini Yugi-chan. Kita akan ke Konoha sekarang dan sebaiknya kamu beristirahatlah, aku akan mempercepat waktu agar besok kita sudah bisa sampai di rumah ayahku." kataku

" Apa kamu tidak lelah, Hidan-kun?" tanyanya membuat aku terkekeh

" Langit malam bagiku itu siang jadi tidak mungkin aku kelelahan. Aku bisa langsung istirahat kalau sudah sampai di rumah ayah. Sebaiknya kamu tidurlah, aku tidak mau kamu terlalu kelelahan setelah kita tiba nanti di Konoha." kataku membuat dia mangangguk kecil lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum, mengecup keningnya sebentar lalu memfokuskan mataku ke depan

' Tou-san, Naruto, aku pulang.' batinku lalu menambahkan kecepatanku agar besok kami sudah sampai ke Konoha.

.

.

.

.

End Hidan POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Di tempat pertarungan Hidan sebelumnya, seorang pemuda dengan topeng berbentuk spiral yang baru saja beberapa menit muncul setelah tiba-tiba melihat salah satu anggotanya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu mengumpat karena tidak mengetahui siapa sosok asik yang tadi melawan Kakuzu tersebut. Pria itu lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran vortex, meninggalkan tubuh Kakuzu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

Empat wanita cantik berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang utama Konoha. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat keempat wanita yang berjalan mendekat ke arah merekah itu cuma bisa membatu. Salah satu wanita itu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, menanyakan sesuatu

" Ano.. permisi, apa kalian tahu pria yang bernama Fujimato Kurama?" tanya wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan mata coklat madu bundarnya menatap polos ke arah Kotetsu juga Izumo. Izumo dan Kotetsu lalu menatap ke tiga wanita cantik yang ada di belakang wanita berambut pirang itu. Di sebelah kiri ada wanita berambut coklat pirang, mata topaz bundar yang indah dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya; di sampingnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut baby blue panjang, memiliki mata bundar berwarna seperti rambutnya, mengenakan pakaian semi kimono berwarna biru langit dengan motif pohon sakura; dan yang terakhir seorang wanita beramput panjang ungu, bermata violet, mengenakan pakaian semi kimono berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga lavender. Izumo dan Kotetsu lalu menatap kembali wanita yang tadi, menunggu jawaban darinya.

' Apa mereka berempat adalah gadis-gadis simpanan Hokage-sama?' batin mereka menerka-nerka melihat keempat gadis cantik itu adalah selingkuhan sang Godaime Hokage.

" Ah ya, Kurama-sama ada di kantor Hokage." kata Izumo sedikit gugup. Bola mata wanita itu sedikit membulat mendengar jawaban dari Izumo tersebut

" Paman Kurama menjadi Hokage di sini?" tanya wanita itu sedikit tidak percaya membuat Izomu juga Kotetsu melongo karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang sang Hokage mereka itu.

" Ka-kalian si-siapanya Hokage-sama?" tanya Kotetsu membuat wanita yang ada di depannya tersenyum manis membuat kedua pipi pria itu sedikit memerah.

" Aku adalah tunangan keponakannya. Lalu teman-temanku yang di belakang juga tunangan dari keponakan Paman Kurama juga." jawab wanita itu membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu terbelalak kaget.

" Tu-tun-na-n-ga-gan?" tanya Izumo hati-hati yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh gadis tersebut

" Aku adalah tunangan dari Ichigo-kun, lalu yang berambut coklat pirang itu adalah tunangan Luxun-kun, yang berambut biru langit itu tunangan Daiki-kun dan yang berambut ungu itu adalah tunangan dari Grimm-kun." kata gaids cantik itu memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

" Orihime-chan, apa kamu sudah tahu di mana rumah paman Kurama?" tanya gadis berambut baby blue itu membuat gadis bernama Orihime itu menoleh

" Sebentar Suna-chan, mereka masih belum memberi tahu di mana rumah paman Kurama, tapi sekarang paman Kurama sudah menjadi Hokage di sini." kata Orihime membuat ketiga temannya terbelalak kaget

" KYAAAAAA AKHIRNYA PERNIKAHANKU DENGAN LUXUN-KUN AKAN DI PERCEPAT!" teriak girang gadis berambut coklat pirang itu membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu terkejut. Ketiga temannya melihat tingkah gadis itu cuma bisa terkekeh

" Kita harus ketemu Paman Kurama dulu. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Aku sudah bosan di kastil terus menunggu tou-san yang menunda-nunda pergi ke Konoha." kata gadis berambut ungu itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

" Benar, benar. Apalagi Zhou-nii yang selalu melarangku pergi ke Konoha sebelum bersama dengan tou-chan juga kaa-chan. Kita kan sudah susah-susah kabur dari penjara rumah kita. Aku sudah malas menunggu lama-lama lagi." kata gadis berambut coklat pirang itu.

" Tapi, aku khawatir nanti Taiga-kun akan menyusul kita di sini. Kamu tahukan sepupuku yang satu itu pasti khawatir dengan keadaanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari istana." kata gadis bersurai baby blue itu sedikit khawatir

" Biarkan saja, mereka semua itu pria-pria kolot yang tidak mau adik-adiknya bahagia. Biarkan saja mereka mencari kita, toh kita sudah sampai di Konoha yang tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah dengan tunangan kita. Dasar nii-san nii-san tidak tahu malu, kenapa harus ada syarat kalau mau menikahi kita Paman Kurama harus menjadi pemimpin desa dulu? Akan aku beri mereka pelajaran kalau berani datang kemari." kata gadis berambut ungu itu berapi-api membuat ketiga temannya itu mengangguk semangat. Izumo juga Kotetsu yang melihat cuma bisa melongo tidak elitnya mendengar curhat gadis berambut ungu itu. Orihime lalu menatap kembali kedua pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

" Ano… jadi dimana letak kantor Hokage?" tanya Orihime membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu langsung tersadar

" Kalian berjalan lurus saja, nanti ada gedung yang bertulisan Kantor Hokage, itulah kantor Hokage." kata Izumo membuat Inoue mengangguk

" Arigatou." kata Orihime tersenyum manis lalu berjalan menghampiri ke tiga temannya

" Ayo kita ke kantor Hokage dulu, kata mereka berdua Paman Kurama ada di sana." kata Orihime yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga gadis cantik itu

" KYAAAA AKHIRNYA LUXUN-KUN KITA AKAN BERSATU UNTUK SELAMANYA!" teriak girang gadis berambut coklat pirang itu membuat teman-temannya terkekeh

" Bagaimana keadaan Daiki-kun? Kita sudah berjanji bukan dengan mereka akan menjadi putri yang kuat sebelum menikah dengan pasangan kita." kata gadis berambut biru itu membuat mereka tersenyum

" Aku sudah berhasil menguasai Kekkei Genkai keluargaku dengan baik, jadi Ichigo-kun tidak bisa menolak lagi." kata Orihime yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga gadis cantik itu.

" Aku juga sudah bisa menguasai senjata yang di berikan Grimm-kun kepadaku." kata gadis berambut ungu itu membuat mereka langsung menyengir

" Mereka tidak bisa lari lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menerbangkan mereka kalau mencari alasan untuk menikahi kita." kata gadis berambut coklat pirang itu yang di jawab anggukan ketiga gadis cantik itu. Tampa sandar membuat Grimmjow, Daiki, Luxun juga Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di Kantor Hokage merinding merasakan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba saja mengenai mereka berempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di mansion mereka. hari ini, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata akan berlatih dengan mereka berempat yang ingin menggunakan kenjutsu. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menatap ke depan di mana beberapa pemuda juga wanita seusianya berlari mendekati mereka.

" Akhirnya kalian sampai juga di sini." kata Naruto membuat Shika, Ino,Chouji, Neji juga Hinata tersenyum kecil.

" Ayo kita langsung saja masuk ke dalam." kata Naruto lalu mereka semua berjalan memasuki halaman mansionnya itu. Neji juga Hinata yang melihat sekeliling tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keadaan mansion Naruto yang begitu asri itu.

" Naruto, kalian tidak begitu takut tinggal di dalam hutan begini?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba membuat Sima Zhao tertawa

" Justru di tempat inilah kami begitu senang. Kami tidak perlu mendengar suara bising dari para penduduk Konoha. lagipula disini udaranya lebih sejuk di banding pusat desa." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil

" Aku suka tempat yang tenang juga jauh dari keramaian orang, makanya tou-chan membangun kompleks Fujimato di sini." kataku yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Neji.

" Tempat kalian begitu asri sekali. Aku juga melihat ada kolam ikan yang ada di depan salah satu kamar kalian." kata Hinata membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Itu di depan kamar paman Aizen. Paman Aizen membuat kolam di halaman kecil itu untuk membuat mansion ini lebih indah. Di halaman depan kamar Paman Zhuge Liang ada di tanami beberapa tumbuhan yang di tanam Bibi Reika. Nanti aku ajak kalian berkeliling." kata Naruto membuat mereka berdua menatap tidak percaya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

" Aku juga tidak bosan-bosan kemari. Kalian tahu, di halaman belakang mansion Naruto ada tanah lapang yang luas untuk bersantai. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu malam sambil menatap bintang juga bulan di langit malam." kata Ino membuat Neji juga Hinata langsung menatap gadis Yamanaka itu

" Kalian sering datang ke sini?" tanya Neji yang di jawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru, Ino juga Chouji

" Kami bertiga setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di sini, apalagi Paman Naruto yang bernama Aizen, selalu mengajak kami menikmati teh bersama di sore hari." kata Chouji mengingat kenangannya itu dengan salah satu keluarga Naruto tersebut.

" Sebelumnya juga kami sempat berlatih bersama sebelum ujian chuunin di mulai. Kalian pasti akan mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa begitu kuat setelah merasakan latihan yang di berikan mereka." kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai terkekeh pelan.

" Ayo kita sudah sampai di ruang latihan. Neji, Hinata, kalian pilihlah senjata yang ada di situ. Aku sarankan sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian soalnya akan lebih mudah menguasai senjata yang kalian pilih nanti." kata Naruto yang kemudian Neji juga Hinata menuju ke tempat perlengkapan senjata. Neji melihat antara tombak dengan sebuah samurai yang kemudian pemuda Hyuuga itu memilih samurai sedangkan Hinata menimang-nimang memilih antara kipas, belati yang panjangnya sekitar setengah meter itu dengan sebuah cambuk bermotif bunga lavender yang ada di depannya. Zhen Ji yang melihat Hinata kebingungan, berjalan mendekati gadis Hyuuga tersebut

" Aku sarankan, kamu sebaiknya menggunakan cambuk. Cambuk itu simple tapi mematikan. Aku melihat cambuk bunga lavender ini cocok denganmu." kata Zhen Ji lembut membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan

" Arigatou, Zhen-chan." kata Hinata yang langsung mengambil cambuk bunga lavender itu membuat Zhen Ji tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah, karena kalian sudah memilih senjatanya, Neji akan berlatih dengan Sima Zhao sedangkan Hinata kamu akan berlatih dengan Zhen Ji karena kamu menggunakan cambuk yang sama seperti Zhen Ji." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka yang kemudian mereka semua berlatih dengan teman masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Luxun masuk ke ruangan Hokage dimana paman mereka sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas desa. Kurama menatap keponakannya satu per satu, tersenyum kecil

" Kalian berempat ada apa kemari?" tanya Kurama lembut membuat keempat pria itu cengegesan

" Maaf paman, kami bosan soalnya tidak tahu mau melakukan apa hari ini jadi kepengen bantu paman saja di sini." kata Grimmjow membuat Kurama tersenyum

" Sebenarnya sahabat-sahabat paman datang hari ini tapi mereka lagi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Terima kasih kalian mau membantu paman." kata Kurama tulus yang di jawab senyuman oleh mereka. Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo, Luxun lalu mendekati Kurama yang kemudian mengambil beberapa arsip untuk di periksa

" Paman, apa paman tidak pusing melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas-kertas ini?" tanya Daiki yang di jawab kekehan oleh Kurama

" Pusing atau tidak sebagai Hokage kita harus melaksanakan tugasnya bukan." kata Kurama membuat Daiki terkekeh

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa paman mau menikahi wanita maniak judi itu, padahal paman bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik lagi." kata Luxun membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil

" Paman sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan kalau paman menyukainya. Dia itu wanita yang hebat, berpendirian teguh juga tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang biasanya tokang menggoda melihat pria tampan seperti pamanmu ini." kata Kurama sedikit narsis membuat Grimmjow, Ichigo, Luxun juga Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ya, kebanyakan wanita yang mendekati paman semua rata-rata genit termasuk Mizukage baru itu. Aku mendengar cerita dari Paman Isobu kalau Mizukage itu tidah henti-hentinya mengejar paman." kata Grimmjow di sela-sela tawanya

" Makanya dari itu, paman akhirnya mendapatkan wanita yang cocok untuk diri paman sendiri. Soal sifat bibimu itu kalian jangan khawatir, paman jamin kalau dia sudah berubah." kata Kurama membuat keempat pria itu mengangguk paham

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kurama berseru untuk masuk lalu pintu ruang Hokage terbuka perlahan-lahan

" LUXUN-KUNNNNNN!" seru seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut lalu langsung menerjang pemuda berambut coklat tua itu. Kurama, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki juga Luxun hanya bisa melongo melihat keempat gadis-gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis kearah mereka semua

" Orihime, Tetsuna, Xiao Qiao, Zakuro, bagaimana kalian berempat bisa kemari?" tanya Kurama tidak percaya melihat keempat gadis-gadis cantik itu yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Kami berempat kabur dari kasti Tou-chan, soalnya kami benci dengan nii-san, nii-san yang kolot itu makanya kami menyamar agar bisa ke Konoha menemui paman." kata gadis berambut ungu itu a.k.a Zakuro membuat kelima pria itu melongo

" Xiao-chan, lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar." kata Luxun mendorong Xiao Qiao yang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat juga mencium membabi buta mukanya itu. Xiao Qiao lalu menatap Luxun dengan mata topaznya yang langsung berkaca-kaca membuat pemuda tampan itu menegukkan ludahnya melihat betapa imutnya wanita di depannya ini.

" Apa Luxun-kun tidak kangen denganku?" tanya Xiao Qiao membuat Luxun langsung menggeleng cepat kepalanya. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki yang melihat ketiga gadis cantik itu berjalan mendekati mereka semua membuat mereka bertiga langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Daiki-kun, apa Daiki-kun kangen dengan Suna-chan?" tanya Tetsuna dengan bola mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca menatap pria berambut biru navy di depannya itu, membuat Daiki mau tidak mau langsung mengangguk membuat Tetsuna tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk tubuh pria exotis menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Daiki yang terbuka tersebut. Zakuro mengandeng lengan kanan Grimmjow, menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan tatapan layaknya kucing jalanan yang minta di tolong membuat Grimmjow menelan ludah dengan susah payah

" Z-za-k-ku-c-chan." kata Grimmjow terbata-bata tidak tahan melihat mata Zakuro yang begitu minta di kasihani itu. Orihime juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga gadis cantik tersebut. Mata coklat madunya berkaca-kaca dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata menatap Ichigo yang hanya bisa membatu menatap dirinya itu

" Ichigo-kun, apakah kamu tidak cinta padaku lagi sampai-sampai kamu tidak mau menyambutku." tanya Orihime terisak-isak membuat Ichigo menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berteriak dalam hati melihat betapa imutnya wajah wanita yang ada di depannya itu. Kurama yang menyadari dari keterkejutannya itu lalu menatap keponakan-keponakannya yang akan 'di terkam' oleh keempat wanita cantik itu langsung membuka suara

" Apa Hiroku, Kiota, Kazeki, juga Reimo tahu kalian semua di sini?" tanya Kurama membuat keempat wanita itu langsung fokus kepada dirinya

" Tou-chan sudah tahu rencana kami untuk kabur dari kerajaan. Kami berempat sudah meminta izin kepada tou-chan juga jangan bilang kepada sepupu-sepupu kolot itu kalau kami kabur. Jadi, Paman Kurama tidak perlu khawatir kalau tou-chan mencari kami." jawab Orihime membuat Kurama melongo. Kurama langsung memijit keningnya mengetahui keempat sahabatnya itu membiarkan putri-putri mereka yang merupakan seorang bangsawan kabur dari kerajaan mereka. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, juga Luxun langsung melepaskan pelukan juga gandengan keempat wanita itu lalu menatap lekat-lekat mereka semua.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!? Seharusnya kalian menjadi tuan putri yang baik, tidak seperti ini kabur dari kerajaan pergi ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui kami." kata Grimmjow gusar membuat keempat wanita cantik itu terdiam.

" Kalian seharusnya jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Kalau kalian kenapa-napa ke sini kami juga yang repot." kata Daiki membuat keempat wanita cantik itu menundukan kepalanya.

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Terdengar isakan tangis membuat semua pria yang ada di sana terkejut lalu menatap Orihime, Zakuro, Tetsuna, Xiao Qiao yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Luxun merasa bersalah lalu mencoba mendekati mereka berempat

" Kalian seharusnya ja…" kata mereka berempat terputus karena tiba-tiba keempat gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh mereka, menangis di dada keempat pria itu. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Luxun tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut pasangan mereka masing-masing yang masih terisak-isak di pelukan mereka itu

" Lain kali kalian jangan begini lagi. Aku bisa-bisa langsung jantungan mendengar kalian kenapa-napa di perjalanan tampa pengawalan prajurit." kata keempat pria itu lembut membuat pasangan mereka mengangguk paham. Kurama yang melihat cuma bisa tersenyum kecil, bangkit dari kursinya, bergabung dengan keempat keponakanya itu dengan tunangan mereka semua.

" Orihime-chan, Zakuro-chan, Suna-chan, Xiao-chan, benar yang di katakan Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Luxun, kalian tidak boleh seperti ini kalau mau menemui tunangan kalian. Paman juga tidak mau kalian kenapa-napa tampa pengawalan yang melindungi kalian berempat." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

" Pakaian kalian yang lain kalian simpan di mana?" tanya Grimmjow kepada gadis-gadis tersebut.

" Kami menyimpanya di dalam gulungan penyimpanan supaya para pengawal juga sepupu-sepupu kami tidak curiga." kata Orihime membuat Ichigo menghela nafas

" Kalian berempat ternyata sudah menjadi tuan putri yang nakal rupanya." kata Ichigo membuat pipi mereka berempat mengeluarkan semburat merah muda membuat kelima pria itu terkekeh.

" Lain kali jangan begitu lagi." kata Grimmjow memperingati yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat. Pintu Hokage terbuka menampakan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat langsung melongo melihat Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo juga Luxun yang memeluk gadis-gadis cantik yang terisak-isak di pelukan keempat pria tampan itu. Kurama yang melihat istrinya itu membatu berjalan ke tempat Tsunade, tersenyum kecil kearahnya

" Jangan terkejut, mereka itu adalaha tunangan dari keempat keponakan-keponakan kita." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade menatap pria rupawan itu tidak percaya

" Tu-tu-na-gan?" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan keci oleh Kurama.

" Yang berambut pirang itu namanya Inoue Orihime, putri perdana mentri dari kekaisaran Nagamasa, yang berambut ungu namanya Fujiwara Zakuro, putri seorang Daimyo kekaisaran Nagamasa juga, lalu yang bersama Luxun itu namanya Xiao Qiao, dia adalah putri penasehat Kekaisaran nagamasa dan yang bersama Daiki itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna, putri dari jendral perang kerajaan Nagamasa." jelas Kurama membuat Tsunade melongo

" Kekaisaran Nagamasa!? Nagamasa adalah kekaisaran samurai yang terkenal juga yang paling hebat, bagaimana keempat putri-putri penjabat ini bisa kesini!?" kata Tsunade tidak percaya membuat Kurama terkekeh

" Mereka kabur dari istana lalu pergi ke Konoha untuk menemui tunangan mereka. Kamu tahu, seorang wanita yang rindu berat kepada pasangannya akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang di cintainya." kata Kurama sedikit menggoda membuat keempat pasangan itu memerah semua.

" Aku tidak menyangkah, keponakan-keponakanmu ini bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis cantik ini, padahal yang aku dengar, anak-anak dari petinggi Kekaisaran Nagamasa itu semuanya terlalu memilih-milih pria yang akan menjadi kekasih mereka." kata Tsunade tidak percaya membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya.

" Sebaiknya kalian membawa mereka ke mansion kita Grimmjow, Daiki, Luxun, Ichigo. Mereka pasti menempuh perjalanan yang panjang kemari karena kasti Nagamasa ke sini paling cepat seminggu baru sampai di Konoha." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat yang kemudian merekapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kurama lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali, diikuti Tsunade yang berada di belakangnya, menatap Desa Konoha dari jendela besar tersebut.

" Aku jadi minder sendiri." kata Tsunade tiba-tiba membuat Kurama langsung menatapnya

" Kenapa, Tsu-hime?" tanya Kurama lembut membuat Tsunade menghela nafas

" Aku bukanlah wanita yang baik-baik seperti yang di miliki keempat keponakanmu itu. Aku yang dulunya penjudi juga pemabuk merasa tidak cocok denganmu, Kurama-kun." kata Tsunade lirih membuat Kurama tersentak kecil. Kurama lalu bangkit, memeluk pinggang istrinya itu dari belakang, menyimpan kepalanya di salah satu pundak wanita tersebut

" Kamu adalah wanita yang paling pantas bersamaku, Tsunade-hime. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalumu juga kebiasaan burukmu itu. Aku mencintaimu walaupun kita baru saling mengenal, tapi aku tidak mau hubungan kita kandas cuma masalah sepele ini. Kamu sekarang adalah Fujimato Tsunade, istri dari Godaime Hokage yang merupakan First Lady di desa ini. Jadi, jangan merasa minder cuma karena masa lalumu itu." kata Kurama lembut membuat Tsunade tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus pelan rahang kokoh pria rupawan itu.

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuat Kurama juga Tsunade langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kurama lalu menyuruh masuk, yang kemudian pintu terbuka menampakan seseorang dengan armor berwarna hitam, mengenakan topeng yang menutupi matanya, jubah hitam yang berkibar mengikuti langkah orang tersebut dan seorang wanita beramput pirang pucat yang berjalan di sampingnya, memegang tangan sosok misterius tersebut. Mata Kurama melotot mengetahui siapa orang tersebut juga wanita yang berada di sampingnya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku kembali, Tou-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi di chap 18 ^_^**

**Terima kasih kalian sudah mengikuti cerita per chapternya juga komentar-komentar yang positif bagi fict saya ini**

**Ok saya akan memperkenalkan para tunangan Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo juga Luxun**

**1. Inoue Orihime (Bleach)**

**2. Female Kuroko Tetsuya ( Kuroko no Basuke) maaf Tetsu-kun, kamu saya jadiin famela # di ignespass**

**3. Fujiwara Zakuro ( Tokyo Mew Mew)**

**4. Xiao Qiao ( Dinasti Warrior dan kostum Xiao Qiao saya ambil di Dinasti Warrior 7)**

**Baiklah itu adalah para tunangan pangeran Fujimato kita ^_^**

**Ok tampa banyak bacot kita langsung masuk ke chapter 18**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurama juga Tsunade masih mematung melihat pria yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pria dengan armor hitam kelamnya itu berjalan mendekati Kurama, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung yang hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu tidak menahannya. Kurama terkejut dengan cepat langsung mendekat pria itu, melihat kondisi sosok tersebut yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga nafasnya sangat berat

" Hidan, Hidan kamu kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" tanya Kurama panik yang kemudian langsung membuka topeng pria itu yang menampakan wajah yang begitu kesakitan. Kurama terbelalak kaget melihat wajah putranya yang begitu menahan kesakitan di dadanya itu. Dengan cepan Kurama membalikan tubuh Hidan, mengecek dada pria itu dengan tangannya yang sudah di aliri cakra berwarna merah. Mata Kurama melotot lalu menatap seorang wanita yang mengikuti putrannya itu dengan tajam

" Sebelum kemari, apakah kalian ada kontak fisik dengan musuh?" tanya Kurama membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget

" Y-ya, H-hi-d-dan-kun s-sem-p-pat m-me-la-lawan sa-sal-lah sa-satu a-ang-go-ta A-ak-kts-su-ki." kata gadis itu terbata-bata membuat Kurama terkejut

" Apa dia menggunakan jutsu yang memunculkan seekor Naga Hitam saat melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu?" tanya Kurama sekali lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh wanita tersebut. Kurama langsung menatap Hidan yang merintih kesakitan juga nafasnya yang semakin lama semakin berat. Tsunade langsung mendekat, mengaliri telapak tangannya dengan cakra yang langsung mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau. Mata Tsunade terbelalak kaget setelah merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ganjil di dada pria tersebut

" Dia mengalami pendarahan organ dalam, pompahan jantungnya tidak normal. Kita harus segera mengobatinya." kata Tsunade histeris membuat wanita itu terbelalak kaget. Kurama lalu memapah tubuh Hidan yang sudah tidak berdaya, lalu menatap Tsunade dengan wanita itu

" Aku akan meminta Orihime untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Tsunade, aku minta kamu membawa beberapa ninja medis untuk ke manision kita sekarang juga dan kamu, ikut istriku ke rumah sakit." kata Kurama tegas yang di jawab anggukan kedua wanita itu. Kurama langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang melatih teman-temannya itu sekarang sedang beristirahat duduk di lantai aula latihan tersebut. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata terbaling lemas setelah menerima latihan yang di berikan pemuda pirang itu.

" Kalian ini masa cuma segitu saja sudah lemas? Kita baru berlatih tiga jam loh, masa sudah terkapar begitu!?" kata Sima Zhao tertawa melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Shikamaru menatap pemuda enerjik itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

" Kamu enak bilang begitu tapi kami yang hampir mati berlatih dengan kalian. Aku walaupun sudah pernah berlatih selama seminggu dengan kalian, masih saja bulum bisa terbiasa dengan latihan kejam ini." kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai mencoba membantu Hinata juga Ino berdiri, melihat keadaan gadis Hyuuga juga Yamanaka itu tidaklah bagus

" Maaf ya Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, aku begitu bersemangat tadi, jadinya aku tidak memperhatikan kalian." kata Zhen Ji sambil terkikik membuat Ino juga Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Naruto!" seru seseorang membuat mereka semua memalingkan wajahnya di pintu masuk. Isobu, dengan muka pucat menghampiri naruto yang mengernyit bingung

" Naruto, Hidan dalam keadaan tidak baik." kata Isobu membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai terbelalak kaget

" Hidan-nii sudah di rumah?" tanya Naruto memastikan yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan itu

" Sekarang Hidan berada di kamar Kurama-nii. Keadaannya sangat tidak bagus. Orihime mencoba mengobati luka dalam yang di terima nii-sanmu itu." kata Isobu membuat Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba begitu panik.

" Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ino membuat Isobu langsung menatap gadis Yamanaka itu

" Nii-san Naruto baru tiba di sini dari misi tapi dia terkena luka dalam yang serius saat melaksanakan misi tersebut." kata Isobu membuat mereka terbelalak kaget. Sima Zhao langsung menyusul saudaranya itu di susul Zhen Ji, Xing Cai yang mengikuti Sima Zhao yang berlari itu. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata bangkit kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap pria rupawan yang ada di depan mereka tersebut

" Paman Isobu, bolehkan kami melihat keadaan nii-san Naruto itu?" tanya Shikamaru serius

" Paman, akan mengantar kalian ke kamari Kurama-nii. Ayo." kata Isobu yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berlima.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku berlari menulusuri lorong mansionku setelah mendengar kalau kakakku sudah pulang. Aku mencemaskan keadaanya yang katanya sangat tidak bagus itu. Dengan keras, aku membuka pintu kamar ayahku melihat seluruh anggota keluargaku juga empat orang wanita yang aku pikir tunangan nii-san nii-sanku langsung menatapku. Aku melihat tubuh kakakku yang sudah di selimuti dengan cahaya kekuningan juga ibuku dengan beberapa petugas medis memberikan perawatan kepada kakakku. Aku berjalan mendekati ayahku yang tersenyum lelah kearahku, kemudian mataku melihat sosok kakakku yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

" Sepertinya Hidan-kun memaksakan dirinya menggunakan _**Darkness Dragon Roar**_ saat bertarung dengan musuhnya, padahal dia masih belum begitu menguasainya." kata wanita cantik berambut pirang yang masih konsentrasi dengan cahaya yang melingkari tubuh kakakku itu.

" Untung aku sudah ada di sini, paman. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hidan-kun kalau aku belum kemari." lanjut wanita itu lagi membuat ayahku tersenyum lemah ke arahnya

" Maaf paman merepotkanmu Orihime-chan." kata ayahku lemah yang di balas senyum kecil oleh gadis bernama Orihime itu.

" Aku tidak merasa di repotkan, paman. Sebagai menantu yang baik, sudah kewajibanku bukan untuk saling tolong menolong di keluarga kita nanti." kata Orihime membuat ayahku terkekeh pelan. Beberapa ninja medis sepertinya sudah melakukan tugasnya, meminta undur diri kepada ibuku yang masih fokus mengaliri cakra medisnya di dada kiri kakakku itu. Ibuku meminta mereka langsung kembali ke rumah sakit, yang kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi memfokuskan cakranya kembali.

" Aku akan membuat seluruh organnya kembali seperti semula paman. Jadi paman tidak perlu khawatir apalagi di bantu dengan istri paman yang ahli medis ini." kata Orihime membuat ayahku terkekeh pelan.

" Bagaimana keadaan Hidan, Kurama-nii?" tanya seseorang membuat aku menatap Paman Isobu yang sudah kembali dengan saudara-saudaraku juga teman-temanku yang ikut masuk. Ayahku menghela nafas, menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban membuat Paman Isobu tertunduk sedih

" Beberapa pembuluh darah sudah kembali normal. Cakranya juga sudah kembali tenang dan mengalir seperti semula. Aku akan mencoba memulihkan pendarahan yang ada di jantung juga paru-parunya." kata ibuku tiba-tiba membuat ayahku semakin menunduk

" Aku bukan ayah yang baik untuk kalian berdua." kata ayahku tiba-tiba membuat aku juga semua orang menatap ayahku.

" Nii-sama, anda adalah ayah yang hebat. Hidan-sama akan baik-baik saja nii-sama." kata Paman Aizen menyemangati ayahku.

" Tou-chan jangan bilang begitu. Tou-chan adalah tou-chan yang paling hebat yang aku juga Hidan-nii miliki." kataku membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

" Suna-chan, tolong alirkan cakramu di kening Hidan-kun supaya demamnya cepat turun." perintah Orihime membuat wanita berambut biru itu mengangguk kemudian mendekat ke arah Hidan-nii yang tidak sadarkan diri. Telapak tangan kanan gadis bernama Tetsuna itu tiba-tiba langsung muncul cakra berwarna biru yang kemudian di letakan di kening kakakku.

" Bagaimana sekarang keadaannya Tsu-hime, Orihime?" tanya ayahku parau membuat Orihime juga ibuku tersenyum kecil.

" Sebentar lagi seluruh organ dalamnya akan pulih seperti semula, jadi bersabarlah sedikit, Kurama-kun." kata Ibuku membuat ayahku menghembuskan nafas. Cahaya yang melingkari tubuh kakakku semakin terang yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ibuku juga menghentikan aliran cakranya, menghembuskan nafas menatap kakaku yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

" Aku tidak tahu jutsu apa yang dia gunakan sampai membuat jantung, paru-paru juga hatinya bisa terluka parah seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku memiliki pasien yang ketiga organ vitalnya terluka. Anakmu ini benar-benar sungguh beruntung karena ada gadis yang membantuku memulihkan ketiga organ vitalnya itu, kalau tidak ada dirinya aku tidak bisa menjamin apakan putramu ini bisa selamat." kata Ibuku membuat ayahku menghela nafas

" _**Darkness Dragon Roar**_ salah satu jutsu ciptaan Hidan yang memiliki kemampuan 'memakan' jutsu lawannya yang kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan. Efek jutsu itu kalau kamu belum bisa menguasainya, jutsu lawan yang di keluarkan akan terkena effenya di tubuh pengguna itu sendiri setelah lenyap bersamaam dengan jutsu tersebut." jelas ayahku membuat ibuku terbelalak kaget

" Jutsu yang bisa 'memakan' jutsu lain!? Anakmu benar-benar menciptakan jutsu yang memiliki resiko fatal bagi dirinya sendiri." seru ibuku tidak percaya membuat ayahku terkekeh. Orihime lalu menatap ayahku, tersenyum kecil

" Semua organnya sudah kembali seperti semula paman. Sekarang tinggal Suna-chan yang menurunkan demamnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hidan-kun akan sadar." kata Orihime membuat aku, ayahku juga semua orang menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan dari Orihime. Aku menatap tubuh kakakku yang tidak berdaya akibat efek jutsu buatannya itu. Tersenyum kecut, ternyata kakakku akhirnya bisa berkumpul dengan kami lagi, walaupun dirinya harus menerika luka yang tidak terlihat.

" Kamu Jinchuriki Nibi?" tanya ayahku tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. Gadis itu menelan ludah karena semua pandangan menatap dirinya

" Be-benar." kata wanita gugup membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Akhirnya kamu datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu." kata ayahku membuat wanita itu terkejut.

" Tunggu, maksudmu apa Kurama-kun?" tanya ibuku tidak mengerti membuat ayahku tersenyum lalu menatapku sebentar. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, mengangguk kecil karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Ayahku mengerti lalu menatap ibuku juga sahabat-sahabatku bergantian

" Sebelum itu, aku akan memberi pengakuan rahasia kami yang sebenarnya." kata ayahku membuat Ibuku, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata mendengar dengan saksama

" Kurama-sama…" kata Paman Zhuge liang membuat ayahku mengangkat salah satu tangganya

" Sudah tidak perlu di sembunyikan lagi Zhuge Liang, aku tahu kalian menghawatirkan diriku, putraku, Kokuoh Isobu juga Shukaku. Sudah saatnya istriku juga sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui identitas kami yang sebenarnya." kata ayahku

" Tapi nii-sama…" protes paman Aizen membuat ayahku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya

" Apa kalian tahu kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu menimpa Konoha?" tanya ayahku membuat Ibuku juga keliba sahabatku terbelalak kaget

" Maksud paman, kejadian dimana apartemen Naruto meledak?" tanya Shikamaru cepat membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Benar. Apa kalian mempercayai kalau Naruto yang kalian anggap sudah tewas ternyata masih hidup?" tanya ayahku membuat mereka syok

" Maksud paman, Naruto….." kata Shikamaru terputus membuat ayahku mengangguk

" Naruto yang kalian kira sudah tewas sekarang ada di depan kalian, dialah putraku Fujimato Naruto." kata ayahku membuat mereka melotot

" Tapi, Uzumaki Naruto tidak seperti putramu Kurama-kun. Uzumaki Naruto yang aku tahu dia memiliki tiga garis kumis kucing juga matanya tidak setajam putramu." kata Ibuku membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Benar, Uzumaki Naruto memiliki tiga tanda kumis kucing di wajahnya juga matanya bundar tidak seperti putraku, akan tetapi tanda tiga kumis kucing itu merupakan tanda kalau dirinya adalah seorang Jinchuriki." jelas ayahku membuat mereka mengernyit bingung

" Maksud paman apa?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti

" Aku adalah Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi no Youko." kata ayahku membuat mereka terkejut

" P-pa-m-man, K-ky-yu-u-b-bi…." kata Shikamaru tidak percaya membuat aku juga ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Ya, tou-chan adalah Kyuubi no Youko dan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." kataku membuat mereka semua langsung menatapku.

" Kau…. N-na-r-ru-t-to?" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukku

" Aku adalah sahabat masa kecilmu Shika." kataku membuat Shikamaru melotot

" Tapi, kalau kamu adalah Kyuubi, kenapa kamu bisa keluar dari tubuh Jinchurikimu? Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa menjadi manusia?" tanya Ibuku membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Itu karena aku yang mengubahnya." kata suara seseorang membuat kami semua langsung menatap asal suara tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik berambut putih salju menggunakan kimono berwarna hijau dengan motif Yin Yang tersenyum kearak kami. Ibuku, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata terkejut melihat wanita tersebut

" I-itu D-de-wi N-nu-wa…" kata ibuku tidak percaya menatap Bibi Nuwa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Seluruh anggota keluargaku termasuk keempat gadis cantik itu membungkuk hormat kepada Bibi Nuwa. Bibi Nuwa tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Ibuku juga sahabat-sahabatku yang masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya tersebut

" Benar, aku adalah Nuwa, pemimpin para Dewa Dewi langit. Aku mengubah Kurama menjadi manusia atas permintaannya kepadaku." kata Bibi Nuwa

" Tapi bagaimana bisa…" tanya ibuku masih tidak percaya membuat Bibi Nuwa tersenyum

" Naruto, semasa dia hidup sebatang kara di Konoha, dia selalu di tindas, di hina oleh para penduduk desa ini. Kurama atau yang kalian kenal Kyuubi no Youko, melihat kejadian yang menimpa Jinchurikinya itu tidak terima atas perlakukan penduduk. Aku yang mendengar permohonan Kurama untuk menjadi seorang manusia lalu turun ke bumi untuk menemuinnya di bawah alam sadar Naruto. Aku memberikannya gulungan kontrak reinkarnasi, yang kemudian Kurama bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Kurama lalu merencanakan untuk keluar dari desa Konoha bersama Naruto yang kemudian meledakan apartemen Naruto agar bisa membuat alibi kalau Naruto sudah tewas. Selama Naruto di luar desa, Aku juga suamiku Fuxi melatih Kurama juga Naruto semua jutsu juga menciptakan beberapa Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu kepada mereka berdua. Aku juga memberikan Doujutsu **Ryuugan** yang tidak kalah hebatnya dari **Rinnegan**." jelas Bibi Nu Wa membuat mereka terbelalak kaget.

" Jadi selama ini Naruto masih hidup?" tanya Shikamaru membuat bibi Nu Wa tersenyum, mengangguk. Aku melihat tubuh Shikamaru membatu mendengar semua informasi yang dia dapatkan itu. Aku melirik ke arah ibuku yang sangat syok mendengar semua penjelasan dari Bibi Nu Wa barusan.

" Kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku harap kalian merahasiakan kejadian ini. Aku tidak mau semua penduduk Konoha mengetahui identitas aski Naruto maupun diriku karena aku tidak ingin Naruto mendapatkan kenangan buruk lagi." kata ayahku membuat mereka semua langsung menatap beliau.

" Jadi selama ini paman membohongi kami dan juga Naruto ternyata masih hidup?" tanya Shikamaru membuat ayahku tersenyum pahit

" Maafkan paman karena sudah membohongi kalian, tapi paman tidak mau anak paman menderita lagi. Kalian pasti mengerti dengan seorang ayah yang akan melakukan apa saja demi anaknya bisa bahagia." kata ayahku membuat mereka semua bungkam.

" Jadi, aku menikah dengan salah satu Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini!?" kata Ibuku tidak percaya membuat kami semua langsung menatapnya

" Oh tidak, ini adalah reinkarnasiku dalam wujud manusia. Sekarang aku bukan lagi Bijuu melainakan manusia. Aku sudah mengikat kontrak yang di bilang Nu Wa-sama dan aku seratus persen manusia dengan cakra yang sama seperti wujudku semula." jelas ayahku membuat Ibuku menghela nafas

" Jadi kamu adalah Naruto, sahabat masa kecilku yang dulunya di nyatakan tewas dalam ledakan apartemenmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi membuat aku tersenyum

" Benar Shika. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatmu waktu aku masih berumur lima tahun." kataku membuat dia langsung mendekatiku lalu dengan cepat memelu tubuhku dengan erat yang sontak membuat aku sedikit membelalakkan mata

" Bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh.. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengamu lagi Naruto." kata Shikamaru terisak-isak membuat aku tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukannya

" Maafkan aku Shika, aku harus meninggalkan kamu untuk berlatih dengan Bibi Nuwa juga Paman Fuxi agar bisa menjadi kuat." kataku membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan air mata. Aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuh kami berdua, menatap ibuku yang tersenyum ke arahku

" Bocah ternyata kamu masih hidup. Aku pertama tidak percaya kalau kamu sudah tewas dalam insiden tersebut mengingat kamu adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Aku dengan Jiraiya mencari informasi tentang dirimu selama ini yang ternyata sekarang kamu adalah anakku." kata Ibuku membuat aku tersenyum

" Maafkan aku kaa-chan, aku harus membohongi kalian." kataku membuat ibuku menggeleng, memeluk tubuhku dan Shikamaru lalu menatap ayahku yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya

" Aku harap kalian semua bisa menjaga rahasian ini. Aku mau kalian semua menganggap Naruto sebagai Fujimato Naruto, bukan lagi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto." kata ayahku tegas membuat semua sahabatku mengangguk paham

" Paman sudah mempersatukan keluarga Hyuuga, kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasia paman juga Naruto. Naruto sudah saya anggap sebagai sahabatku juga karena dia sudah menyadarkanku waktu ujian chuunin lalu agar tidak membenci keluarga utama." kata Neji tegas yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata membuat aku tersenyum

" Terima kasih, Neji." kataku tulus membuat dia tersenyum kecil

" Kamu tidak usah khawatir Naruto, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kamu sudah membantuku selama ini dan untuk sekarang aku akan membantumu, menjaga rahasiamu agar tidak terbongkar dari orang lain." kata Neji tulus

" Aku juga akan membantumu, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata tersenyum ke arahku.

" Kami juga tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu, Naru-kun." kata Ino serius membuat aku mengangguk kecil

" Arigatou minna." kataku. Shikamaru lalu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

" Aku tidak menyangkah akalu kamu adalah sahabatku. Pertama melihatmu masuk ke akademi, aku sudah sedikit curiga kalau kamu adalah sahabat masa kecilku." kata Shikamaru jujur membuat aku tersenyum.

" Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu aku tutupi darimu lagi Shika, tapi aku minta kamu tetap menjaga rahasia ini." kataku yang di jawab anggukan mantap olehnya. Bibi Nuwa berjalan mendekati tubuh kakakku yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tetsuna menyingkir, mempersilahkan Bibi Nuwa melihat keadaan kakakku

" Apa yang terjadi dengan putra sulungmu, Kurama-kun?" tanya Bibi Nuwa serius membuat ayahku menghela nafas

" Dia menggunakan _**Darkness Dragon Roar**_ saat melawan musuhnya. Kamu tahu, dia masih belum sempurna menguasainya." kata ayahku lirih membuat Bibi Nuwa mengangguk paham.

_**" Renew." **_guma Bibi Nuwa yang kemudian seluruh tubuh kakakku di selimuti oleh cahaya berwarna biru cerah. Sedikit demi sediki cahaya itu menghilang membuat Bibi Nuwa tersenyum kecil.

" Kalian memang sudah memulihkan semua organ dalamnya, tapi ada beberapa organ yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku sudah memulihkan semua bagian dalam tubuh putramu Kurama-kun, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." kata Bibi Nuwa membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil

" Aku permisi dulu, senang bisa melihat kalian semua berkumpul kembali." kata Bibi Nuwa yang kemudian menghilang dalam sepihan bintang-bintang kecil.

" Jadi, sekarang Naruto bukan jinchuriki lagi dan kamu adalah manusia bukan Bijuu lagi?" tanya Ibuku membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Benar Tsunade-hime, aku bukan Bijuu lagi melainkan manusia seperti kalian." kata ayahku membuat Ibuku tersenyum, memeluk ayahku membuat ayahku membalas pelukannya

" Itu sebabnya kamu immortal bukan?" tanya Ibuku membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Tepat sekali." jawab ayahku singkat. Kami semua mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang membuat kami langsung menatap ke sosok kakaku yang memegang kepalanya. Mata kakakku perlahan-lahan mengerjap yang kemudian terbuka menampakan mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap kami semua.

" Akhirnya kamu sadar juga putraku." kata ayahku membuat kakakku menatap ke arah ayahku. Wanita berambut pirang pucat membantu kakakku bersandar di ranjang.

" Urgh… aku sekarang ada di mana, tou-san?" tanya kakakku membuat kami semua terkekeh

" Anda sekarang ada di rumah anda sendiri, Hidan-sama." kata Paman Aizen membuat kakakku tersenyum kecil

" Paman jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka di panggil seperti itu paman." kata kakakku membuat Paman Aizen terkekeh

" Baiklah Hidan-kun." kata Paman Aizen membuat kakakku tersenyum kecil. Kakakku lalu menatap wanita yang membantunya tadi

" Kamu tidak apa-apa Yugi-chan?" tanya kakakku membuat wanita itu tersentak kecil, lalu menatap kakakku yang masih tersneyum kepadanya

" Aku tidak apa-apa Hidan-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang." tanya wanita itu cemas lalu mendekati kakakku. Hidan-nii tersenyum kecil, memegang tangan kanan wanita itu

" Aku baik-baik saja dan seperti yang aku janjikan, aku akan membuatmu bahagia Yugi-chan." kata kakakku tiba-tiba membuat akmi semua melongo

" Pangeran Es Hidan akhirnya meleleh!" seru Sima Zhao heboh membuat Hidan-nii terkekeh juga wanita yang bernama Yugi itu memerah

" Memang kenapa Zhao, apa nii-sanmu ini tidak boleh apa memiliki kekasih?" tanya Hidan-nii menggoda membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kamu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan jodohmu Hidan. Akhirnya tou-san bisa menimang cucu." kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii terkekeh juga wanita tersebut semakin memerah.

" Seperti yang tou-san lihat. Oh ya, perkenalkan namanya Yugito Nii. Yugi-chan perkenalkan tou-sanku Fujimato Kurama dan adikku Fujimato Naruto." kata Hidan-nii memperkenalkan ayahku juga diriku. Yugito Nii terlihat sedikit kikuk membuat ayahku tersenyum melihatnya

" Jangan gugup bersama kami Yugi-chan." kata ayahku membuat Yugito mengangguk paham.

" Salam kenal, saya Yugito Nii." kata Yugito memperkenalkan diri.

" Mereka semua adalah keluarga besar kami Yugi-chan. Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Bibi Reika, Paman Isobu, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, juga Luxun. Kamu tidak akan sendirian lagi Yugi-chan." kata Hidan-nii lembut membuat Yugito tersenyum ke arahnya

" Arigatou Hidan-kun." kata Yugito membuat kakakku menarik tangannya, memeluk tubuh Yugito lembut

" Kamu melupakan Paman Kokuoh juga Ibumu, putraku." kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii mengernyit bingung, melepaskan pelukannya menatap beliau

" Maksud tou-san?" tanya Hidan-nii membuat ayahku menyengir

" Paman Kokuoh sudan bersama kita dan wanita yang mengobatimu ini adalah ibumu, Fujimato Tsunade." kata ayahku memperkenalkan ibuku membuat Hidan-nii melongo

" Sejak kapan tou-san menikah!? Dan kenapa tou-san tidak memberitahuku!?" tanya Hidan-nii

" Kamu waktu sampai di kantor tou-san, tiba-tiba kamu langsung jatuh pingsan. Kamu pasti menggunakan jutsumu yang itu kan?" tanya ayahku membuat Hidan-nii sedikit salah tingkah

" Kamu masih belum sepenuhnya menguasainya, seharusnya kamu tidak menggunakan jutsu itu. Untung ada Orihime dan ibumu juga tadi Bibi Nu Wa datang menyembuhkanmu." kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii sedikit terbelalak

" Bibi Nuwa? Dimana Bibi sekarang?" tanya Hidan-nii membuat ayahku terkekeh

" Bibi Nuwa sudah kembali ke langit, Hidan-nii." jawabku membuat Hidan-nii tersenyum kearahku.

" Jagoan Hidan-nii mana? Sini, nii-san peluk, sudah lama tidak memeluk outoto yang keren ini." kata Hidan-nii merentangkan tangannya. Aku terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hidan-nii, memeluk tubuhnya melepas rindu.

" Akhirnya nii-chan sudah kembali. Naru kangen sekali kepada nii-chan." kataku membuat Hidan-nii tertawa

" Nii-chan juga kangen denganmu outoto." kata Hidan-nii mengusap rambut panjangku.

" Kamu sudah kembali pulih, sobat?" tanya Grimm-nii membuat Hidan-nii melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum kearah Grimm-nii

" Aku sudah pulih Grimmjow. maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir." kata Hidan-nii membuat Grimm-nii menggeleng kepalanya, terkekeh

" Kami senang akhirnya kamu sudah kembail, Hidan. Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul lagi juga mungkin dengan beberapa pesta darah nanti." kata Grimm-nii menyengir membuat Hidan-nii tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Aku juga merindukan itu." jawab Hidan-nii membuat Grimm-nii terkekeh.

" Daiki, Ichigo, Luxun, maaf merepotkan kalian." kata Hidan-nii yang di jawab senyum oleh ketiga kakakku itu

" Kamu tidak pernah merepotkan kami Hidan. Kamu sudah membantu kami, sudah seharusnya kami membantu kamu sekarang." kata Ichi-nii membuat Hidan-nii terkekeh. Ayahku mendekat ke arah kami berdua, duduk di kursi samping Hidan-nii

" Jadi Hidan, bagaimana misimu?" tanya ayahku serius membuat Hidan-nii langsung menatap ayahku

" Seperti yang tou-san bilang, 'Uchiha Madara' gadungan itu memang bukan Uchiha Madara asli, dia adalah Uchiha Obito." kata Hidan-nii membuat ayahku mengangguk paham

" Tunggu dulu, bukannya Uchiha Obita sudah tewas saat perang Shinobi ketiga terjadi?" kata Ibuku membuat Hidan-nii menggeleng kepalanya

" Tidak kaa-san. Aku dengar dia selamat dan di latih oleh Uchiha Mada di sebuah gua. Aku tidak tahu letak gua tersebut karena mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat. Dalang dari semua ini adalah Uchiha Madara, tou-san." kata Hidan-nii membuat ayahku mengangguk paham

" Uchiha Madara? Bukannya dia sudah mati saat melawan kakekku?" tanya ibuku tidak percaya mendengar informasi yang di beritahukan Hidan-nii

" Dia tidak tewas, Tsu-hime. Dia kabur saat dirinya terluka parah meninggalkan kakekku yang saat itu pingsan. Aku sudah curiga kalau dia masih hidup dan ternyata benar. Akatsuki dia dirikan untuk mengumpulkan para Bijuu dengan rencananya agar bisa menguasai dunia shinobi ini." jelas ayahku membuat Ibuku juga sahabat-sahabatku terbelalak kaget.

" Jadi, Uchiha Madara masih hidup paman?" tanya Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Aku masih belum terlalu mengetahui maksud kenapa dia mengumpulan para Bijuu itu, yang pasti dia mengumpulkan kami untuk menguasai dunia. Aku, Isobu, Kokuoh, Shukaku sudah menjadi manusia jadi tidak mungkin lagi kami bisa di tangkap karena wujud siluman kami sudah menghilang." jelas ayahku, tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Tapi sisa Bijuu yang masih tersebar sudah beberapa yang mereka tangkap. Rokubi dan Nanabi sudah mereka kurung di Gedomazo." kata Hidam-nii murung membuat ayahku menepuk pundaknya

" Tidak apa-apa Hidan. Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka nanti. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, putraku." kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii tersneyum kepada beliau. Ayahku lalu menatap Yugito yang masih diam duduk di bangkunya. Ayahku bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arahnya

" Bolehkah aku melihat segelmu?" tanya ayahku membuat Yugito tersentak kecil. Yugito mengangguk sekali lalu membuka perban lengan kirinya kemudian menampakan sebuah segel berwarna biru. Mata ayahku berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih berputar dengan tenang. Ayahku memegang lengan yang memiliki segel itu kemudian muncul sinar berwarna biru di telapak tanggan beliau. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru dengan tato berwarna hitam di seluruh tubuhnya

**" Urgh… bagaimana aku bisa keluar, Miew?"** kata kucing itu membuat Yugito melongo. Ayahku tersenyum kecil, menatap kucing yang masih di pegangnya itu

" Halo imoutou." sapa ayahku membuat kucing itu menatap ayahku, terkejut

**" MIEWW! KAU! NII-SAN TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KEMANA SAJA KAMU HAH!? MIEWWW!" **raung kucing itu sambil menggerakan kedua kaki depannya, mencoba mencakar ayahku. Ayahku menjauhkan wajahnya dari cakaran yang di berikan kucing itu. Terkekeh pelan lalu menatap kucing biru itu yang masih begitu emosi juga meraung-raung marah

" Tenangkan dirimu imoutou. Maafkan nii-san karena telat menemuimu." kata ayahku membuat kucing itu berhenti bencoba mencakar-cakar beliau

**" Turunkan aku Miew, rasanya tidak enak di gantung-gantung begini, Miew."** kata kucing itu membuat ayahku terkekeh kemudian menurunkan binatang itu di lantai. Kucing itu lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kaki kiri depannya sebentar yang kemudian menatap ayahku

**" Jadi Miew, bagaimana nii-san bisa menjadi manusia miew?"** tanya kucing itu membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Bukan cuma nii-san saja yang jadi manusia imoutou, tapi juga beberapa nii-sanmu menjadi manusia seperti diriku." kata ayahku membuat kucing itu terkeju

**" BAGAIMANA BISA MIEW!? KENAPA CUMA AKU YANG BELUM MENJADI MANUSIA MIEW!? NII-SAN EGOSI!?"** raung kucing itu membuat ayaku terkekeh.

" Maaf Kurama-kun, kucing itu siapa?" tanya ibuku membuat ayahku juga kucing itu langsung menatapnya.

" Pekenalkan, dia adalah adikku, Bijuu ekor dua, namanya Matatabi. Imoutou, dia adalah istriku, namanya Fujimato Tsunade." kata ayahku membuat kucing itu terkejut

**" NII-SAN SUDAH MENIKAH MIEW!? SEJAK KAPAN MIEW!?"** kata kucing itu tidak percaya membuat ayahku menyengir

" Baru-baru ini aku menikah imoutou jadi masih termasuk pasangan muda." kata ayahku menggoda membuat muka ibuku langsung memerah. Kucing itu mendengus lalu menatap Yugito yang masih mematung di tempat. Kucing itu berjalan mendekati jinchurikinya, melompat lalu mendarat di pangkuan Yugito membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak

**" Jinchurikiku mengalami nasib yang tidak manusiawi, Miew. Dia selalu di lecehkan oleh semua ninja Kunogakure, di tindas, juga di perlakukan tidak adil oleh Raikage, Miew. Aku cuma bisa menangis di dalam penjara dan tidak bisa menolongnya Miew. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."** kata kucing itu sendu membuat Yugito tersentak kecil. Ayahku yang mendengar mengeram marah, lalu menatap Yugito serius

" Apa benar yang di katakan adikku itu, Yugi-chan?" tanya ayahku emosi membuat Yugito langsung menatap beliau kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataan kucing tersebut.

" Saat aku tiba di Kumogakure, dia juga di lecehkan di gang sepi saat aku melewatinya tou-san, padahal banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti tidak mempedulikan dengan keadaanya." kata Hidan-nii emosi membuat ayahku menggeram marah.

" Kurama-sama, sebaiknya anda jangan pikirkan dulu untuk menyatakan perang dengan Kumogakure. Anda baru saja menjabat sebagai Hokage baru sebaiknya jangan dulu kita membuat perkara kemudian, seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan ujian Chuunin juga kita harus melatih shinobi Konoha supaya di takuti oleh keempat desa lainnya. Sebaiknya sekarang anda menyimpan tenaga untuk hal-hal yang positif dulu Kurama-sama." kata Paman Zhuge Liang membuat ayahku menghembuskan nafasnya

" Maafkan aku Zhuge Liang, aku emosi mendengar jinchuriki adikku di perlakukan tidak seperti manusia." kata ayahku

" Semuanya nanti akan kita bereskan nii-sama. Kami akan selalu di belakangmu, mendukung semua keputusanmu." kata Paman Aizen membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil. Dari tangan ayahku lalu muncul sebuah gulungan yang ada di genggamnya. Ayahku menatap kucing itu, lalu membuka gulungan tersebut, di letakan di lantai

" Itu adalah gulungan reinkarnasi imoutou." kata ayahku membuat kucing itu yang berada di pangkuan Yugito, melompat mendekati gulungan tersebut.

" Kamu tinggal menandatangani kolom yang bertulisan namamu imoutou." lanjut ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh kucing tersebut. Kaki kiri dengan gucing itu di gigit kecil membuat darahnya menetes keluar, yang kemudian kucing itu menandatangani kolom yang bertulisan Nibi. Setelah selesai, ayahku tersenyum kecil lalu tangan kanannya membentuk single handseal

_**" Power of Goddess : Reincarnation."**_ kata ayahku yang kemudian tiba-tiba tubuh kucing itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru menyilaukan membuat kami semua langsung melindungi mata kami. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, aku membuka mataku, di tempat kucing itu berdiri di gantikan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian semi kimono berwarna biru dengan motif lidah-lidah api hitam, berkulit putih juga matanya berwarna topaz. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil menatap kami semua.

" Selamat datang, Matatabi." kata ayahku membuat wabita itu tertawa merdu

" Bagaimana penampilanku nii-san? Aku cantikkan?" tanya wanita itu membuat ayahku tertawa

" Kamu memang selalu cantik, imoutou." jawab paman Isobu membuat wanita itu terkekeh

" Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi manusia!? Kontrak apa yang tadi kamu berikan, Kurama-kun!?" tanya ibuku tidak percaya membuat ayahku langsung menatapnya

" Kontrak Reinkarnasi dimana para Bijuu bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Fu Xi-san yang memberikan kontrak itu kepadaku agar kami semua bisa menjadi manusia." jawab ayahku membuat ibuku menatapnya tidak percaya

" Jadi paman Kurama bisa di bilang di percaya oleh Fu Xi-sama begitu?" tanya Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku

" Bisa di bilang Paman, Naruto juga Hidan di percaya oleh mereka berdua. Kami bertiga di tugaskan oleh Fuxi juga Nuwa untuk membawa perdamainan dengan cinta kasih. Mereka melihat sekarang dunia shinobi ini sedang dalam masa-masa kritis di mana peperangan sering terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Fuxi meminta aku mendirikan klan baru yaitu klan Fujimato. Fuxi sudah menentukan siapa siapa saja anggota klan Paman dan kalian bisa lihat sendiri semua anggota klan inti Fujimato." jelas ayahku yang langsung saja sahabat-sahabatku menatap Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Luxun-nii. Daiki-nii, Bibi Reika.

" Jadi wanita ini Bibi Matatabi, tou-chan?" tanyaku membuat ayahku tersenyum

" Benar, dia adalah Bibimu Naruto." kata ayahku membuat aku tersenyum kecil, membungkuk hormat ke arah bibiku itu

" Selamat datang Bibi Matatabi." ucapku membuat Bibi Matatabi terkekeh

" Anakmu memang sopan sekali, nii-san. Terima kasih…." kata Bibi Matatabi terputus

" Naruto Bibi, namaku Fujimato Naruto." kataku mendongakan kepalaku menatap Bibiku yang terkekeh

" Ya, terima kasih Naru-kun. Bibi senang akhirnya bisa bersatu dengan keluarga Bibi lagi." kata Bibi Matatabi membuat aku tersenyum. Bibi Matatabi lalu menatap Yugito yang masih terkejut melihat perubahan Bijuunya itu.

" Maafkan aku Yugito karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu dari mereka." kata Bibi Matatabi menunduk dalam ke arah Yugito. Yugito yang melihat langsung terkejut, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersenyum kecil

" Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi Matatabi-san." jawab Yugito membuat Bibi Matatabi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ayahku yang melihat, menghembuskan nafas

" Kamu tenang saja Yugi-chan, setelah semua masalah di Konoha selesai, akan aku beri pelajaran kepada Raikage itu." kata ayahku serius membuat Yugito, Ibuku juga sahabatku terkejut.

" Maksud anda?" tanya Yugito tidak mengerti

" Kamu tenang saja, semuanya bisa aku atur. Sekarang kamu lebih baik tinggal di sini bersama kami Yugi-chan, apalagi putra sulungku sepertinya bernar-benar mencintaimu." kata ayahku mengedipkan mata ke arah Yugito yang tentu saja membuat wanita itu memerah padam.

" TOU-SANNNN!" seru Hidan-nii dengan pipinya yang memerah membuat kami semua tertawa.

" Akhirnya pangeran es kita sudah mendapatkan tambahan hatinya. Aku sempat khawatir karena kamu selalu menolak putri-putri cantik yang ada di beberapa kekaisaran Negara Api ini, sobat." kata Grimm-nii menggoda kakakku langsung saja Hidan-nii mendelik tajam ke arahnya

" Kalian juga begitu, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian juga pilih-pilih milih kekasih." balas Hidan-nii sewot membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya.

" Sebaiknya kamu istirahat Hidan. Kamu baru saja tiba di sini pasti kamu kelelahan selama perjalanan kemari." kata ayahku yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh kakakku. Hidan-nii lalu menatap Yugito, tersenyum kearahnya

" Anggaplah rumah sendiri Yugi-chan, kamu bisa bergaul dengan pacar-pacar saudaraku itu. Kalau kamu mau berkeliling, minta Paman Aizen atau Bibi Reika untuk memperkenalkan mansion ini supaya kamu tidak tersesat." kata Hidan-nii membuat Yugito menunduk malu, mengangguk kecil

" Ehm.. Ehm.. ternyata pangeran es kita bisa romantis ya." kata Orihime menggoda membuat Hidan-nii mendelik tajam ke arahnya

" URUSAI!" seru Hidan-nii kesal langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut membuat kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya itu

.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, Kakuzu dan Hidan keluar dari Akatsuki?" tanya seseorang dengan pola mata riak air kepada sesok mahkluk tanaman berbentuk Venus trap

" Benar Pein-sama. Hidan saya tidak tahu dia menghilang kemana sedangkan Kakuzu sekarang berada di desa Kirigakure yang sepertinya memulai hidup baru di sana." kata sosok tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam

" Benar-benar brengsek mereka. Apa mereka ingin membocorkan organisasi kita?" seru seseorang bermuka mirip seperti hiu kesal.

" Apa mereka mata-mata dari desa lain yang mencoba mencari informasi dari organisasi kita?" duga seorang pria berambut poni tail membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam. Pein yang mendengar menutup kedua matanya

" Awasi Kakuzu di sana Zetsu lalu cari keberadaan Hidan yang sekarang ada di mana." kata Pein membuka matanya membuat mahkluk itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian menghilang di dalam tanah

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian

.

.

.

Naruto beserta seluruh anggota keluarganya masuk ke dalam podium arena ujian chuunin waktu itu. Kurama, Aizen, Zhuge Liang sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan mereka di mansion untuk pergi dahulu ke kantor Hokage. Keadaan Hidan juga sudah pulih total dengan Tsunade juga Orihime yang selalu mengecek kondisi pemuda tampan itu. Tsunade sudah mengetahui rahasia dari Kurama juga Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tujuh tahun lalu di nyatakan tewas atas ledakan di apartemennya itu. Tsunade bersyukur dan akan menjaga rahasia ini agar seluruh orang tidak mengetahuinya begitupula dengan sahabat-sahabat Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata.

" Hidan-nii, kami ke podium peserta para ujian chuunin. Hidan-nii ke tempat di mana para Jounin berada di sana." tunjuk Naruto kepada Hidan yang mengenakan armor hitam juga wajah bagian atasnya di tutup topeng.

" Terima kasih outoto, kalau begitu nii-chan ke sana. Kalian berempat harus memenangkan pertandingan ini ok." kata Hidan membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai mengangguk

" Jangan meragukan adik-adik kita sobat, kamu seperti tidak mengetahui kemampuan mereka saja." kata Grimmjow yang lengan kanannya di gandeng wanita berambut ungu itu membuat Hidan terkekeh

" Aku cuma memberi semangat memangnya tidak boleh, Grimmjow." kata Hidan membuat Grimmjow cengegesan.

" Hime-chan, kalian mencari tempat untuk menonton pertandingan kami." kata Ichigo membuat Orihime menatapnya sebentar

" Cium dulu." kata Orihime dengan muka memerah membuat Ichigo melongo. Grimmjow, Hidan, Daiki, Luxun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan kekasih Ichigo itu.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hime-chan." kata Ichigo langsung mengecup pipi Orihime sebentar membuat yang bersangkutan memerah.

" Aku juga mau dong. Luxun-kun, cium aku." kata Xiao Qiao yang sudah memanyumkan bibirnya minta cium membuat Luxun sweatdrop.

" Sudah jangan minta yang aneh-aneh Xiao-chan." kata Luxun yang langsung saja mengecup pipi Xiao Qiao sontak membuat Xiao Qiao meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Grimmjow Daiki, Hidan menatap kekasih mereka masing, masing, mengecup pipi mereka.

" Kalian sebaiknya cari tempat yang bagus untuk menyaksikan pertandingan kami." kata Hidan membuat Yugito mengangguk paham yang kemudian kelima wanita itu pergi mencari kursi mereka untuk menyaksikan pertandingan ujian chuunin.

" Kalau begitu nii-chan pergi dulu, Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai." kata Hidan yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan hitam di susul Grimmjow, Daiki yang menghilang dalam kobaran api biru juga Ichigo dan Luxun yang menghilang dalam kobaran api merah. Para penonton juga shinobi yang melihat kejadian tersebut terbelalak kaget. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai lalu berjalan ke arah podium para peserta menemui teman-temannya.

" Naruto!" seru seseorang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Shikamaru yang begitu semangat memberi kode agar mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji bahkan Neji juga Hinata ada di sana. Banyak murid akademik yang begitu bingung melihat Neji dan Hinata bisa begitu dekat dengan Naruto juga sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Natruto ketika sudah sampai di tempat mereka.

" Aku berdoa semoga aku tidak melawan salah satu diantara kalian berempat. Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk membujuk ayahmu supaya aku tidak melawan kalian." kata Ino membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya

" Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku tidak mau melawanmu di ujian kali ini Naruto. Aku akan langsung mengaku kalah kalau aku harus melawanmu lagi." kata Neji sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya mengaku kalah membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Kita lihat saja bagaimana ayahku mengaturnya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana anggota team kalian yang lain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

" Mereka masih malu-malu untuk bergaul dengan kalian, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata sambil menatap Kiba dan Shino juga Lee dan TenTen yang memandang Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap ke arah pandangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

" Kalian kemarilah, kenapa kalian mengasingkan diri?" kata Naruto sontak membuat mereka berempat tersentak kaget.

" Apa boleh?" tanya Rock Lee yang di jawab senyum oleh Naruto

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Siapa yang melarang kalian memangnya?" tanya Naruto membuat mereka berempat tersneyum yang kemudian mendekati ke arah Naruto.

" Yosh akhirnya hari ini aku bisa membuat orang masuk rumah sakit lagi. Aku tidak sabar menunggu siapa lawanku nanti." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat Rock Lee, TenTen, Kiba menatap horror ke arah pemuda energik itu. Zhen Ji langsung saja menempeleng kepala pemuda enerjik itu langsung membuat Sima Zhao meringis kesakitan

" Aku juga tidak sabar menyiksa lawanku nanti. Akan aku berikan siksaan yang tidak terlupakan kepada mereka." kata Zhen Ji tidak kalah berapi-api membuat Naruto, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata tertawa mendengarnya

" Jangan suka menempeleng kepalaku Zhen. Apa kamu tidak cinta kepadaku." kata Sima Zhao membuat Zhen Ji merona

"Di-diam Ba-baka." kata Zhen Ji terbata-bata yang langsung saja menempeleng kepala Sima Zhao sekali lagi membuat Naruto juga sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan pemuda energik itu.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama dan Hiruzen yang di temani Aizen, Zhuge Liang juga Iruka menyaksikan seluruh arena yang berisikan seluruh penduduk Konoha juga Jounin desa itu.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kamu akan secepat itu melakukan ujian chuunin ulang Kurama." kata Hiruzen mengeluarkan asap rokoknya membuat Kurama tersenyum

" Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama menunggu ujian pengulangannya Hiruzen-sama. Karena keadaan Konoha sudah stabil, aku jadi ingin mempercepatkan pelaksanaan ujian ini." kata Kurama yang di balas senyum oleh Hiruzen

" Aku dengar ujian kali ini, para Jounin juga terlibat." kata Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama

" Benar, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan para Jounin Konoha. Aku akan mengetes mereka dengan beberapa keluargaku dengan keahlian masing-masing dimana kalau ada kekurangan, aku ingin mereka bisa menutupi kekurangan itu." jelas Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hiruzen

" Kamu memang cocok menjadi pemimpin desa ini Kurama, tidak salah aku memberikan jabatan ini kepadamu." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya Hiruzen-sama, sebaiknya kita menyaksikan pertandingan yang akan segera di mulai." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oelh Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Genma yang di tunjuk kembali menjadi juri ujian chuunin lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan para genin yang akan bertanding.

" Baiklah, untuk pertandingan pertama yaitu Fujimato Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Genma membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil. Naruto yang mendengar namanya tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

" Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya tou-chan ingin aku sebagai pembuka ujian ini." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu

" Ayo Naruto, buat kritis Uchiha banci itu." semangat Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh yang kemudian melompat dari podium peserta. Semua penoton memandang takjub ke arah Naruto yang melompat dari ketinggian dua puluh meter itu

" Itu dia, putra Hokage yang waktu itu mengalahkan Hyuuga Neji. Aku tidak menyangkah akan menyaksikan pertarungannya dengan Uchiha itu." kata salah satu penonton menatap Naruto yang sudah mendarat di arena pertandingan

" Benar. Lawan Hyuuga saja begitu meudah apalagi melawan Uchiha? Aku berani bertaruh pasti putra Hokage kita akan menang lagi." balas temannya yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

.

.

Di Podium Para Jounin

.

.

" Sepertinya adik kita akan membuka acara ini bukan sobat?" kata Grimmjow yang melihat Naruto juga Sasuke yang sudah saling berhadapan.

" Kita lihat bagaimana Naruto membuat pertandingan ini begitu hidup." balas Hidan membuat Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya

" Aku berani jamin kalau Naruto akan membuat Uchiha banci itu kritis nanti." kata Grimmjow membuat beberapa Jounin yang mendengar menatap horror ke arahnya. Ichigo, Luxun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang terlalu blak-blakan berbicara.

" Aku setuju dengan nii-san, pasti Uchiha banci itu akan masuk ke rumah sakit." kata Daiki membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya

" Sebaiknya kalian menjaga ucapan kalian terhadap adikku." kata Itachi dingin membuat Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, Luxun juga Ichigo menatap pria Uchiha itu

" Wow, ada yang tidak senang mendengar adiknya di bilang banci eh? Bukannya memang kenyataan kalau dia memang banci?" kata Grimmjow membuat Itachi menatap tajam ke arahnya

" Kamu akan rasakan akibatnya nanti." kata Itachi membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di Gerbang Konohagakure

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kereta kekaisaran memasuki Gerbang Utama Konoha. Seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan dengan pakaian kekaisaran berwarna biru turun dari kerata itu diikuti wanita cantik berambut coklat pirang mengenakan pakaian semi-kimono berwarna pink dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan panjang mengenakan long dress putih. Mereka bertiga mengernyit bingung, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain

" Kenapa para penduduknya tidak ada?" tanya pria itu membuka suara, tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bising dari arah arena pertandingan yang tidak jauh dari mereka

" Sepertinya Hokage sedang mengadakan ujian ninja, makanya para penduduk menyaksikan ujian tersebut." kata wanita itu membuat pria itu mengangguk paham.

" Ayo sebaiknya kita juga menyaksikan ujian itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah Kurama yang menjadi Hokage sekarang." kata pria itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh ke dua wanita cantik itu.

" Kalau ujian itu berlangsung, berarti Naruto juga ada dong." kata wanita itu menggoda gadis cantik yangs udah merona merah

" Kaa-chan jangan goda aku terus dong." kata gadis itu merengek membuat wanita itu terkekeh merdu

" Kamu sangat gemes kalau sudah menyangkut soal Naruto, sayang. Ayo kita bergegas ke sana." kata wanita itu membuat mereka bertiga melangkah cepat ke podium Arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Baiklah ada beberapa yang perlu yang jelaskan di sini**

** , Kina Shinigami, isedraeg : Sebelum kalian berkomenter, apakah kalian sudah memahami cerita dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 17? Apakah di sana saya ada menghina clan Uchiha juga apa kalian bisa membedakan sifat-sifat anggota clan Fujimato terhadap antara Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Saro dan Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku ? Kalau anda bilang membaca fict saya, seharusnya kalian tidak berkomentar begitu. Itu berarti kalian tidak mengikuti alur fict saya ini, jadi sekali lagi mohon di baca ulang dari chapter 1 sampai 17.**

**Buat para readers juga, mohon di baca dari chapter pertama sampai chapter terakhir update, supaya tidak bingung dengan alur chapter selanjutnya, jangan langsung loncat ke chapter terakhir update**

**Untuk gadis yang datang ke Konoha di chap ini akan di kasih tahu kok**

**Ok daripada banyak bacot kita langsung masuk ke chap 19**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

.

Di arena pertandingan, Sasuke juga Naruto saling berhadapan. Sasuke menatap angkuh ke arah Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya dingin

" Kamu akan kalah di pertandingan ini, dobe." kata Sasuke arrogan membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

" Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara banci, kita tunjukkan siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku sudah kebal dengan kearoganmu itu." kata Naruto dingin lalu memasang kuda-kudanya juga kedua belatinya memanjang sampai sembilanpuluh sentimeter. Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kuda clannya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" Pertandingan antara Fujimato Naruto juga Uchiha Sasuke dimulai!" seru Genma yang kemudian Sasuke langsung melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **seru Sasuke yang kemudian menembakan bola api dari mulutnya menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola api ciptaan Sasuke meuju ke arahnya langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya

_**" Twin Fang."**_ yang kemudian tercipta dua bumerang angin yang langsung mengarah ke bola api ciptaan Sasuke

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar antara _**Twin Fang**_ Naruto dengan Bola Api ciptaan Sasuke membuat debu-debu lapangan juga asap dari Bola Api Sasuke menutupi tempat antara mereka berdua. Naruto berkonsentrasi karena pasti Sasuke akan melakukan serangan dadakan. Insting Naruto tidak meleset, tiba-tiba lima kunai mengarah ke arahnya membuat Naruto melompat ke atas. Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang sudah melakukan handseal lagi ke arahnya

**" Katon : Endan!"** seru Sasuke langsung menembakan peluru-peluru api ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat sedikit terkejut, menyergir kemudian membentuk huruf 'X' dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada

_**" Burning Phoenix."**_ kemudian mengibaskan kedua tangannya tercipta seekor burung Phoenix Api mengarah ke Sasuke, menghantap peluru-peluru api Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat Sasuke melompat menghindari Phoenix Api ciptaan Naruto. Naruto mendarat ke tanah lapangan dengan cepat langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat seluruh penonton memandang takjub

_**" Maelstrom!" **_seru Naruto yang kemudian melompat ke atas tercipta pusaran di mana tempat Naruto berputar tadi. Pusaran itu semakin lama semakin besar yang kemudian tercipta tornado angin yang menyelimuti Naruto. Naruto yang di selimuti tornado ciptaannya masih berputar kemudian mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat dengan cepat melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** seru Sasuke yang kemudian menembakan Bola Api ke arah Naruto.

" Percuma kamu menggunakan jutsumu. _**Maelstrom**_ adalah teknik bertahan sekaligus menyerang yang tidak ada satupun jutsu bisa menembusnya. Kamu tidak bisa apa-apa lagi banci!" seru seseorang membuat semua orang menatap ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang menyengir sadis ke arahnya

" Tinggal tunggu kombinasi apa yang akan di gunakan Naruto untuk menghabisimu, **banci**!" lanjut pemuda itu yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat semua orang terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Sasuke berdecak kesal kemudian menghindar tornado angin yang di buat Naruto. Naruto kemudian keluar dari tornado ciptaannya itu, lalu menatap tornado yang masih berputar mengejar Sasuke

_**" Maelstrom Bold."**_ guma Naruto yang kemudian tornado Naruto tiba-tiba di kelilingi kilatan-kilatan petir. Sasuke yang melihat melotot kemudian menatap Naruto yang menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" _**Maelstrom Bold**_ adalah teknik pusaran petir yang merupakan salah satu _**Maelstrom**_ terkuat yang aku miliki. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan teknik ini untuk mengalahkanmu karena jutsu ini bisa di bilang _one hit kill._ Sekarang kamu lihat baik-baik apa yang akan terjadi dengan _**Maelstrom Bolt**_ milikku ini." kata Naruto, tiba-tiba pusaran angin Naruto melambung ke atas langit yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka membuat Sasuke juga seluruh penonton menatap bingung.

" Lihat lebih jelas ke arah langit, banci!" seru Sima Zhao membuat Sasuke menatap langit yang tiba-tiba saja cuaca yang tadi cerah menjadi gelap gulita membuat seluruh penonton mengernyit bingung. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat gemuru-gemuru petir yang mulai terdengar juga kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari sebuah lubang pusaran yang tercipta di langit gelap tersebut, kemudian langsung saja Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang menyengir sadis.

" Sekarang waktunya aku memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana anggota klan biasa bisa mengalahkan klan terkenal sepertimu, **banci**. _**Maelstrom Bold :**_ _**Lightning Vortex!**_" seru Naruto yang kemudian muncul hujan-hujan petir yang masuk ke dalam arena pertandingan tersebut. Mata Sasuke melotot, kemudian melompat menghindari hujaman-hujaman kilatan petir yang tercipta dari _**Maelstrom**_ tadi yang semakin lama semakin banyak kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari lubang angin tersebut.

.

.

.

**BLARRR!**

.

.

" ARGHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sasuke yang tidak mampu lagi menyaingi kecepatan hujaman petir itu mau tidak mau langsung menerima sambaran petir tersebut. Tubuh Sasuke yang syok menerima sambaran petir tiba-tiba langsung jatuh pingsan. Tubuh Sasuke kejang-kejang setelah menerima serangan _**Lightning Vortex**_ Naruto. Naruto yang melihat menatap dingin, lalu langit yang tadinya mendung kembali cerah seperti semula. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, menatap dingin ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu. Merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi fisik yang sudah bisa di bilang tidak baik, tubuh Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan aura biru membuat semua orang terkejut.

_**" Holy Release : Cure." **_lalu tubuh Sasuke di selimuti aura biru ciptaan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit, luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Sasuke menghilang setelah di selimuti oleh aura tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Genma yang menilat pertandingan tersebut akhirnya tersadar lalu menatap Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya. Genma melihat wajah Naruto ada sedikit gurat penyesalan, membuat Genma mengeryit bingun karena seharusnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa bahagia. Genma berdehem sebentar kemudian berseru

" Pemenangnya Fujimato Naruto!" seru Genma

.

.

.

Podium Para Jounin

.

.

.

Itachi yang melihat pertandingan adiknya itu cuma bisa membatu. Matanya terbelalak menatap kosong ke arah adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri terkena jutsu elemen Raiton Naruto yang katanya _one hit kill_

" Itulah pelajaran yang harus di berikan kepada orang yang sombong." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba membuat Itachi juga seluruh Jounin langsung menoleh ke arahnya

" Bukan cuma karena nama klan atau apa kamu sudah merasa bangga dan harus tunduk kepadamu. Di dunia ini, jangan mentang-mentang kamu seorang Uchiha semua orang akan takut denganmu, orang yang tidak berasal dari klan terkenal bisa mengalahkanmu seperti itu sama saja kamu mencoreng nama klanmu sendiri." lanjut Grimmjow membuat Itachi juga para Jounin bungkam.

" Bukan juga membuat nama klannya yang jelek, tapi orang tua juga keluarganyapun ikut tercoreng namanya akibat kesombongannya itu sendiri." kata Hidan membuat Grimmjow menyengir ke arahnya.

" Kamu pandai juga bicara sobat, aku kira kamu akan diam saja tidak mau melanjutkan perkataanku." kata Grimmjow membuat Hidan, Ichigo, Luxun, Daiki tertawa

" Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini patung atau obat nyamuk hah?" kata Hidan membuat Grimmjow tertawa mendengarnya

" Tadi itu _**Lightning Vortex**_ yang di miliki Naruto bukan? Punyamu juga punya paman Kurama tidak bisa sesempurna yang di miliki Naruto. Kalau tidak salah seharusnya _**Maelstrom Bolt **_tadi sudah mencapai tahap akhir." kata Daiki membuat Hidan tersenyum kecil

" Jutsu yang di miliki Naruto memang sedikit berbeda denganku juga punya tou-san, tapi ada beberapa jutsu yang kami menang sedikit dari jutsu yang dimiliki Naruto, walaupun sebenanya aku dengan tou-san masih kalah di bandingkan dengannya." kata Hidan membuat semua jounin terkejut

" Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi sedikit penasaran membuat Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo, Luxun menatap dingin

" Bukan urusan anda." jawab Hidan dingin membuat Kakashi bungkam. Hidan kemudian menatap Itachi yang masih mematung mendengar penjelasannya tadi

" Berterimakasihlah karena adikku tidak membunuh adik tercintamu itu. Kalau kamu mau tahu kenapa adikku melakukannya tanyakan sendiri kepada ayahmu. Aku mengenal adikku sendiri jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukan seperti itu. Sekarang mungkin Naruto menyalahkan dirinya karena mengikuti permintaan konyol ayahmu itu." kata Hidan kemudian bangkit meninggalkan mereka semua yang begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

" Gara-gara adikmu yang menyebalkan itu, Naruto harus melakukan tindakan di luar kepribadiannya. Kedua adikmu itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya kamu tanyakan kepada ayahmu kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal ini dan jangan pernah salahkan Naruto karena dia cuma mengikuti kemauan ayahmu itu." kata Grimmjow sengit yang kemudian menyusul Hidan diikuti Ichigo, Daiki juga Luxun. Itachi yang mendengar perkataan pria berambut biru itu cuma bisa terbelalak kaget karena ayahnya sendirilah yang meminta kepada Naruto. Mata Itachi langsung menatap ayahnya yang ada di podium para ketua klan dimana ayahnya menatap dingin ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang sudah di bawa oleh ninja medis.

.

.

.

Podium Head Clan

.

.

.

Fugaku menatap dingin dimana tubuh putra bungsunya di bawa oleh ninja medis. Menghela nafas kecil mengingat melihat putra sahabatnya itu meninggalkan arena pertandingan dengan keadaan lesu. Fugaku merasa bersalah kepada Naruto juga Kurama karena meminta untuk menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih saja arrogan

" Kamu tidak apa-apa Fugaku?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang panjang menatap Fugaku sedikit khawatir

" Aku baik-baik saja." balas Fugaku membuat head klan Yamanaka itu menghela nafas

" Aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu yang meminta Kurama agar putramu melawan putranya. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu itu Fugaku? Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu kalau melawan di antara mereka berempat, putramu tidak mungkin menang?" tanya Inoichi sedikit heran dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu. Fugaku diam, tidak membalas perkataan Inoichi membuat yang bersangkutan menghela nafas.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Aku.. aku begitu gemetar melihat tubuh Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri itu. Jutsu yang aku gunakan tadi itu merupakan jutsu yang cukup mematikan bagi orang seperti Sasuke. Aku berjalan lunglai di lorong sepi, aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa paman Fugaku ingin aku menyadarkan anak manja itu juga mengapa dia mempercayai diriku

_Flashback_

_Aku di panggil oleh ayahku ke kantor Hokage. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku memanggilku padahal biasanya kami sering bertemu di rumah. Aku membuka pintu kantor Hokage, masuk ke dalam menutup pintu itu kembali. Aku sedikit terkejut karena cuma Paman Fugaku di dalam ruangan ayahku padahal biasanya ada Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi, Paman Chouza yang selalu menemani beliau. Ayahku tersenyum kecil melihatku yang sudah masuk di kantornya_

_" Selamat datang Naru, maaf tou-chan minta kamu datang ke kantor sebentar." kata ayahku membuat aku tersenyum kecil_

_" Tidak apa-apa tou-chan, lagipula aku sedang istirahat melatih Shikamaru juga yang lainnya." kataku membuat ayahku tersenyum. Aku lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, menatap ayahku_

_" Ada apa tou-chan?" tanyaku_

_" Sebenarnya bukan tou-chan yang ingin menemuimu tapi Paman Fugaku yang ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." kata ayahku membuat aku sedikit tersentak lalu menatap Paman Fugaku_

_" Ada apa Paman Fugaku?" tanyaku sopan membuat Paman Fugaku tersenyum tipis_

_" Naruto, paman boleh minta tolong?" tanya Paman Fugaku membuat aku mengernyit dahi sebentar, lalu mengangguk tersenyum kecil kearahnya_

_" Silakan saja paman, mungkin saya bisa membantu paman." kataku membuat Paman Fugaku tersenyum_

_" Paman tahu hubungan kamu dengan putra paman tidak baik, tapi paman ingin kamu menyadarkannya dari keangkuhannya sendiri. Apa kamu mau menyadarkan putra paman Naruto, karena Paman lihat kamu berhasil menyadarkan Neji, keponakan Hiashi untuk tidak membenci keluarga utama." kata Paman Fugaku serius membuat aku terkejut_

_" Paman Fugaku minta kepada tou-chan supaya di ujian chuunin nanti, Sasuke akan bertanding denganmu, Naru." kata ayahku membuat aku langsung menatapnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap Paman Fugaku yang masih menunggu jawabanku_

_" Bukannya Naru tidak mau paman, tapi Sasuke itu susah untuk di buka pikirannya, sedangkan Neji, Naru tahu kalau dia walaupun memiliki kebencian terhadap keluarga utama, tapi dia masih menghormati Paman Hiashi juga sepupunya Hinata. Naru tidak bisa jamin akan berhasil menyadarkannya melalui kata-kata paman." kataku jujur_

_" Kalau begitu, gunakan kekerasan untuk menyadarkannya." kata Paman Fugaku tegas membuat aku terkejut._

_" Tapi paman itu bukan sifat Naru. Naru tidak bisa melakukannya." kataku_

_" Paman mohon kepadamu Naruto, cuma kamu yang bisa menyadarkan putra bungsuku." mohon Paman Fugaku membuat aku tidak enak untuk menolaknya_

_" Jangan pernah memaksa adikku." kata suara seseorang membuat aku, ayahku, Paman Fugaku menatap Hidan-nii juga Grimm-nii yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahku. Hidan-nii juga Grimm-nii mendekatiku, menatap tajam ke arah paman Fugaku di balik topengnya_

_" Jangan pernah memaksa adikku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Aku tidak mau adikku nanti tertekan cuma masalah bodoh seperti ini." kata Hidan-nii dingin membuat aku tersentak kecil_

_" Hidan, jaga sopan santunmu dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu." kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii menatap beliau_

_" Tapi tou-san, aku tidak mau Naruto melakukan hal sekeji itu, apalagi itu di luar dari sifatnya. Aku tidak mua nantinya Naruto tertekan cuma masala ini." kata Hidan-nii tidak seteju_

_" Benar paman. Paman sendiri tahu bukan sifat Naruto seperti apa? Aku tidak mau nanti Naruto selalu menyalahkan dirinya cuma karena menyadarkan Uchiha banci itu dengan kekerasan." kata Grimm-nii mendukung Hidan-nii_

_" Aku tahu Hidan, Grimmjow, tapi teman tou-san ingin putranya bisa berubah sikapnya. Tou-san juga tahu kalau Naru tidak suka kekerasan makanya tou-san ingin tanya dulu kepada Naru apakah dia mau membantu atau tidak." jelas ayahku, menghela nafas lelah_

_" Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kalau sampai memaksa Naruto untuk melakukannya." tegas Hidan-nii_

_" Tidak apa-apa Hidan-nii." kataku membuat Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii, Paman Fugaku, ayahku langsung menatap ke arahku_

_" Maksudmu apa, outoto?" tanya Hidan-nii membuat aku tersenyum kecil_

_" Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencoba membantu Paman Fugaku. Aku tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil tersenyum membuat Hidan-nii terbelalak kaget_

_" Tapi outoto…." kata Hidan-nii terputus karena jari telunjukku sudah di depan bibirnya. Aku lalu menatap ke arah Paman Fugaku, tersenyum kecil_

_" Aku akan mencobanya paman Fugaku, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu karena sudah melukai Sasuke nanti." kataku membuat PAman Fugaku tersenyum_

_" Arigatou Naru, Paman percaya kepadamu." kata Paman Fugaku tulus membuat aku mengangguk. Aku lalu bangkit menatap ayahku_

_" Sudah tidak ada lagi kan tou-chan? Kalau begitu Naru pulang soalnya masih harus melatih Neji juga Shikamaru di rumah." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh beliau_

_" Ya Naru, maaf kalau merepotkanmu." kata ayahku membuat aku menggeleng_

_" Kita sebagai Fujimato harus saling membantu bukan? Jadi, Naru tidak merasa di repotkan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." kataku kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu, membuka lalu keluar dari kantor ayahku. Dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Hidan-nii juga Grimm-nii protes kepada ayahku karena tidak menolak keputusanku itu._

_End Flashback_

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di di lantai koridor, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, di satu sisi aku sudah berjanji kepada Paman Fugaku yntuk menolongnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan berubah setelah aku memberi dia pelajaran di ujian ini, tapi kalau dia masih belum berubah juga, aku sudah tidak mau lagi menerima jika Paman Fugaku meminta tolong kepadaku.

" Naru-kun.." panggil seseorang membuat aku mendongak menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut. Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pirang mengenakan long dress putih menatap ke arahku. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ke arahku, kemudian berlari mendekat ke arahku. Aku bangit, terkejut menatap gadis cantik itu yang semakin lam semakin dekat ke arahku

" Kau…"

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

" Pertandingan kedua Hyuuga Hinata menawan Fujimato Zhen Ji!" seru Genma. Hinata yang mendengar namanya di sebut langsung terkejut kemudian menatap Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji membalas menatapnya, tersenyum

" Ayo kita tunjukkan seberapa keras kamu berlatih denganku." kata Zhen Ji membuat Hinata ragu

" Ta-tapi…." kata Hinata membuat Zhen Ji menggeleng kepala

" Kita tunjukkan kepada ayahmu kalau kamu sekarang bukan Hinata yang lemah lagi. Aku sudah mengajarkanmu perubahan cakra juga permainan cambukmu tidak kalah hebatnya dariku." kata Zhen Ji

" Maksumu Zhen?" tanya Neji bingung membuat Zhen Ji tertawa merdu

" Aku melatih privat dengan Hinata. Kalian pasti akan terkejut dengan perubahan gadis ini." kata Zhen Ji misterius membuat mereka semua penasaran. Zhen Ji lalu menatap Hinata yang masih ragu-ragu

" Aku menunggumu di bawah." kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian melompat dari podium peserta membuat semua orang terkejut. Zhen Ji kemudian memutar tubuhnya seperti seorang penari handal juga long dress Zhen Ji yang menari-nari dengan indahnya mengikuti putaran gadis cantik itu, kemudian mendarat ke arena lapangan dengan mulus juga muncul sebuah pusaran angin berwarna ungu dengan kelopak-kelopak bungan Sakura melindungi tubuhnya. Semua orang terkejut melihat pusaran angin yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Zhen Ji mendongak ke atas menatap Hinata yang masih ragu.

" Ayo cepat turun! Apa kamu masih mau berdiam saja di sana!?" seru Zhen Ji membuat Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan cambuk motif bunga lavendernya memegang erat yang kemudian tiba-tiba melompat seperti yang di lakukan Zhen Ji

" HINATA! HINATA-SAMA!" teriak Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hiashi juga seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga melihat Hinata yang terjun dari podium peserta yang memiliki ketinggian dua puluh meter itu. Hinata juga memutar tubuhnya seperti yang di lakukan Zhen Ji, berputar-putar dengan lembut yang kemudian mendarat dengan mulus juga pusaran angin berwarna ungu dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura tiba-tiba muncul melindungi tubuhnya. Mata Neji, Hiashi, juga seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga terbelalak melihat kejadian tersebut. Hinata dengan takut-takut membuka kedua matanya, kemudian menatap Zhen Ji yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Kamu berhasil bukan? Sekarang ayo kita ke arena pertandingan." kata Zhen Ji kemudian berlari kecil ke tempat Genma. Hinata yang mendengar terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum mengikuti Zhen Ji.

.

.

.

Podium Head Clan

.

.

.

Hiashi terkejut melihat putrinya sulungnya melompat dari podium peserta ujian chuunin tersebut. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak sampai di situ saja ketika ia melihat tubuh putrinya itu dilindungi oleh pusaran angin berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh anaknya tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau putrimu bisa melakukan apa yang seperti keponakan Kurama tadi." kata Shikaku membuat Hiashi langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Hiashi kemudian menatap putrinya yang sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan gadis cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Zhen Ji juga Hinata menatap satu sama lain. Zhen Ji mengeluarkan cambuk bunganya menatap Hinata yang juga sudah mengeluarkan cambuk bunga yang sama dengannya hanya saja milik Hinata motof bunga lavender.

" Aku harap kamu menggunakan seluruh kemampuanmu selama kita latihan, Hinata." kata Zhen Ji memasang kuda-kudanya membuat Hinata juga memasang kuda-kuda. Genma yang melihat kedua kunoichi itu sudah siap langsung berseru

" Pertandingan Hyuuga Hinata melawan Fujimato Zhen Ji dimulai!" seru Genma. Zhen Ji yang sudah mendengar pertandingan di mulai langsung merentangkan cambuknya yang kemudian mengayunkan ke arah Hinata

_**" Violet Whirlwind."**_ kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian tercipta pusaran angin berwarna ungu menuju ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tidak tinggal diam yang menudian mengayunkan juga cambuknya

_**" Whirlwind!"**_ seru Hinata kemudian terbentuk pusaran angin menuju ke arah pusaran angin milik Zhen Ji. Pusaran angin Zhen Ji menabrak pusaran angin milik Hinata yang kemudian lama kelamaan menghilang. Zhen Ji yang melihat cuma tersenyum kecil kemudian dia menghentakan cambuknya yang tiba-tiba dari langit turun kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura. Hinata yang melihat kelopak-kelopak tersebut langsung siaga, menatap Zhen Ji serius

_**" Flower Release : Rain Sakura Blade's."**_ kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian kelopak-kelopak tersebut dengan cepat berkumpul membentuk puluhan pedang yang kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat melompat mundur menghindari hujaman-hujaman pedang sakura ciptaan Zhen Ji. Hinata kemudian langsung menghentakan cambuknya yang kemudian tiba-tiba di sekeliling Hinata turun kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna ungu membuat seluruh penonton terkejut.

" Bunga Lavender. Akhirnya kamu bisa menguasainya Hinata." puji Zhen Ji melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga lavender yang mengelilingi Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Zhen Ji serius

_**" Flower Release : Lavender Needle."**_ kata Hinata kemudian langsung saja kelopak bunga lavender yang mengelilingnya dengan cepat mengarah ke arah Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji yang melihat bunga ciptaan Hinata langsung memutar tubuhnya

_**" Wind Release : Violet Tornado Shield." **_langsung tercipta pusaran angin yang melindungi tubuh Zhen Ji. Jarum-jarum bunga Hinata langsung berterbangan ke segara arah setelah menabrak perisai tersebut. Tornado buatan Zhen Ji kemudian menghilang menampakan Zhen Ji yang menatap Hinata. Zhen Ji tersenyum kemudian menghentakan cambuknya

" Bunga Lavender memang cocok denganmu yang memiliki sifat lembut, tenang juga anggun, akan tetapi bunga sakura unguku juga memiliki makna yang sama. Aku tidak menyangkah kamu akan menguasai teknik ini dengan cepat." kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura turun di arena tersebut.

" Aku ingin lihat apakah kamu sudah bisa menguasai teknik itu dengan sempurna, maka dari itu sekarang aku akan mengetesnya." deklarasi Zhen Ji membuat Hinata langsung siaga yang kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga lavender mengelilingi Hinata. Zhen Ji yang melihat tersenyum kecil, langsung memutar tubuhnya

_**" Flower Release : Deadly Sakura Spear." **_setelah itu langsung tercipta tombak bunga sakura raksasa di atas Zhen Ji. Tombak tersebut kemudian langsung meleset dengan cepat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat langsung mengkonsentrasikan kelopak-kelopak Lavender yang ada di sekelilingnya. Seluruh penonton menatap ngeri ke arah tombah raksasa yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata

_**" Flower Release : Lavender Shield!" **_seru Hinata yang kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga laventer tersebut mengumpul langsung membentuk sebuah tameng raksasa di depan Hinata. Tombak raksasa buatan Zhen Ji menghantam perisan buatan Hinata. Hinata berkonsentrasi supaya perisan buatannya tidak tertembus oleh tombak ciptaan lawannya itu. Zhen Ji yang melihat tersenyum kecil kemudian kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan lagi di sekitarnya

_**" Flower Release : Rain Sakura Blade's." **_kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian tercipta puluhan pedang dari kelopak bunga tersebut. Hinata terkejut melihat pedang-pedang yang dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya, padahal dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan tamengnya untuk menahan tombak raksasa buata Zhen Ji. Pedang-pedang tersebut mendekat ke arah Hinata yang kemudian menghujam kulit-kulit tubuhnya

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan kesakitan Hinata terdengar ketika pedang-pedang sakura Zhen Ji menghujam dirinya. Perisan Lavender yang tadinya menahan Tombak raksasa tadi langsung saja berguguran yang kemudian membuat tombak raksasa buatan Zhen Ji akhirnya menembus perisai tersebut. Zhen Ji yang melihat tombaknya berhasil, dengan cepat langsung menggugurkan timbak tersebut kemudian menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berterbangan di arena tersebut. Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya, menahan sakit akibat pedang-pedang sakura lawannya itu. Zhen Ji yang melihat Hinata yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi membuka suara

" Apa kamu sudah menyerah?" tanya Zhen Ji sambil menatap Hinata yang mencoba berdiri. Hinata mencoba bangkit tapi terjatuh lagi karena tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa di gerakan lagi. Hinata menatap ke arah Zhen Ji yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Zhen Ji membuat gadis cantik itu membalas senyumannya. Zhen Ji kemudian menatap Genma yang masih menatap ke arah mereka berdua

" Genma-sensei, sepertinya Hinata-chan sudah tidak mampu lagi sebaiknya anda sudahi saja pertandingan ini." kata Zhen Ji membuat Genma tersentak. Genma kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata yang memang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

" Pemenangnya Fujimato Zhen Ji!" seru Genma yang kemudian Zhen Ji berjalan ke arah Hinata. Zhen Ji menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata, tersenyum kecil

" Maaf karena aku terlalu memaksakan dirimu, tapi akhirnya kamu bisa menguasai teknik tersebut." kata Zhen Ji sedikit menyesal ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis cantik itu

" Tidak apa-apa Zhen-chan. Aku berterima kasih karena kamu sudah berjuang keras melatihku dan juga sepertinya cambuk ini mengikatku untuk selalu bersamanya." kata Hinata sambil menatap cambuk motif bunga lavendernya itu. Zhen Ji tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan

" Sepertinya begitu Hinata-chan, aku saja dulu mau menggunakannya di tolak olehnya tapi kamu sepertinya dia ingin selalu bersamamu. Ambillah cambuk itu, aku berikan untukmu, Hinata-chan." kata Zhen Ji membuat Hinata langsung menatapnya

" Be-benarkah?" kata Hinata tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zhen Ji

" Lain kali, aku akan melatihmu lagi lebih giat agar kamu bisa menguasai senjatamu itu." kata Zhen Ji membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia

" Arigatou, Zhen-chan." kata Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya membuat Zhen Ji tertawa merdu kemudian dirinya bangkit, menatap Hinata tersenyum anggun kearahnya

" Kamu harus di rawat sekarang dan kalau ujian ini sudah selesai, mampirlah ketempat kami, aku akan mengajarimu teknik-teknik agar kamu bisa menguasai cambukmu itu." kata Zhen Ji membuat Hinata mengangguk. Zhen Ji kemudian berjalan dengan anggun kembali ke podium peserta sedangkan Hinata sudah di bawa oleh tim medis yang datang untuk membawanya ke ruangan medis.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertandingan dari awal sampai sekarang begitu terkejut. Baru kali ini dia begitu menikmati pertandingan ujian chuunin kali ini.

" Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hiashi bisa menguasai teknik yang sama seperti keponakanmu? Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil ke arahnya

" Sebenarnya itu adalah teknik yang berasal dari cambuk yang di milikinya itu. Cambuk tersebut bukan cambuk biasa mengingat tidak sembarangan orang bisa memilikinya. Cambuk itu akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi tuannya untuk menggunakannya dan sepertinya cambuk bunga itu sudah menemukan siapa pemilik selanjutnya." jelas Kurama.

" Apa di setiap anggota klanmu juga seperti itu?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran membuat Kurama tersenyum

" Benar, setiap senjata yang di miliki oleh saudara juga seluruh anggota klanku, senjata-senjata tersebutlah yang memilih siapa pemiliknya, mau itu samurai, pedang, cambuk, belati, atau semacamnya, senjata-senjata tersebutlah yang memilik kami." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen mengangguk paham

" Bisa di bilang setiap senjata yang di miliki kalian tidak bisa di ambil oleh orang lain juga di gunakan selain pemiliknya, begitu?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama mengangguk. Hiruzen tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap ke arena pertandingan

" Kenjutsu yang dimiliki klan kalian benar-benar tidak bisa di curi oleh orang lain dengan kata lain, ciri khas kalian tidak akan bisa di pelajari oleh orang lain selain kalianlah yang mengajari mereka." simpul Hiruzen membuat Kurama tertawa.

" Anda benar-benar hebat dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu Hiruzen-sama, tidak salah kalau anda di juluki Ninja dengan gelar Profesor." kata Kurama di sela-sela tawanya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita sambil menikmati teh? Adikku memiliki teh yang nikmat untuk kita." kata Kurama lagi membuat Hiruzen tersenyum, mengangguk menyetujui usulan pria rupawan itu. Aizen kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku hakamanya yang kemudian di letakan di meja antara Kurama juga Hiruzen. Gulungan tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan asap yang di gantikan sebuah teko dengan lima cangkir ukuran sedang berwarna putih.

" Ayo kita menikmati teh ini. Ini merupakan teh terbaik yang berasar dari desa Barat tepatnya di kekaisaran Nagamasa. Silakan Hiruzen-sama juga Iruka-san mencicipinya." kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

" Nagamasa? Kekaisaran Samurai yang terkenal itu? Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan teh ini dari sana?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama tertawa

" Waktu itu kami tidak sengaja pergi ke tempat itu juga ada beberapa kelompok yang ingin memberontak saat pemerintahan Nagamasa Kuro. Saat itu kami membantu kaisar Nagamasa yang sekarang untuk menghentikan pemberontakan tersebut. Saat itu, Nagamasa Kura terkena panah beracun dari salah satu pemberontak hingga tewas dan sekarang kekaisaran Nagamasa di ganti oleh adiknya, Nagamasa Azai. Namagama Azai dan aku adalah sahabat dekat." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut

" Hokage-sama bersahabat dengan Kaisar Nagamasa?" kata Iruka tidak percaya

" Tidak cuma kaisarnya saja, seluruh penjabat penting kekaisaran di sana adalah sahabatku semua dan juga semua keponakanku bertunangan dengan putri-putri mereka." jelas Kurama membuat mereka berdua terkejut

" Bagaimana mungkin? Bukaanya para putri di sana sangat pilih-pilih memilih pasangan mereka?" kata Hiruzen tidak percaya membuat Kurama nyengir

" Kalau tidak percaya, anda bisa lihat di sana." kata Kurama sambil menunjuk dimana Grimmjow, Luxun, Daiki juga Ichigo yang di tarik-tarik paksa oleh Orihime, Zakuro, Tetsuna, Xiao Qiao, sedangkan Hidan juga Yugito mencoba melerai mereka. Mata Hiruzen juga Iruka melotot melihat kejadian tersebut juga mereka mengenal betul keempat wanita cantik yang sedang menarik-narik keempat keponakan Kurama itu.

" I-itu Lady Orihime, Lady Tetsuna, Lady Zakuro juga Lady Xiao Qiao, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kemari?" kata Iruka tidak percaya melihat keempat putri yang sangat bernafsu dengan keempat keponakan Hokagenya itu.

" Ya mereka adalah Inoue Oruhime, Fujiwara Zakuro, Kuroku Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao. Mereka berempat kabur dari kekaisaran dengan nekat mereka pergi ke Konoha tampa pengawalan prajurit kerajaan." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut. Zhuge Liang juga Aizen yang mendengar cuma tersenyum kemudian pandangan mereka menangkap sosok yang begitu mereka kenali. Aizen juga Zhuge Liang saling memandang sebentar, kemudian menatap sosok pria juga wanita yang ada di sebrang podium tempat mereka yang sepertinya begitu cemas. Pria tersebut berambut kuning cerah, menggenakan pakaian khas kekaisaran berwarna biru sedangkan yang wanitanya mengenakan pakaian semi kimono berwarna pink. Mata Aizen juga Zhuge Liang terbelalak kemudian Zhuge Liang membungkukkan dirinya, berbisik ke arah Kurama

" Kurama-sama, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu spesial." bisik Zhuge Liang membuat Kurama mengeryit bingung yang kemudian menatap Zhuge Liang menunjuk ke depan. Kurama kemudian mengikuti arah tunjukan pria itu, lalu menatap sosok pria juga wanita yang begitu familiar di matanya sedang mencari sesuatu. Mata Kurama terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

" Aizen, panggil mereka kemari aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka juga siapkan dua bangku untuk mereka berdua." kata Kurama membuat Aizen mengangguk kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Hiruzen juga Iruka mengernyit bingung melihat Kurama yang tiba-tiba begitu bahagia

" Kurama ada apa?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama menggeleng kepalanya, masih tersenyum

" Kita kedatangan tamu spesial." kata Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka tidak mengerti

.

.

.

.

Di podium penonton

.

.

.

Sosok pria tampan mengenakan pakaian kekaisaran berwarna biru juga seorang wanita di sampingnya menatap sekeliling di arena penonton. Pasalnya, putri semata wayang mereka terpisah dari mereka berdua ketika masuk ke dalam podium ini dan anaknya meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

" Anata bagaimana ini? Putri kita sudah lama tidak kembali dari toilet, bagaimana kalau dia di culik?" kata wanita yang ada di samping pria itu dengan terisak-isak karena putrinya masih belum kembali juga. Pria tersebut mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang mencemaskan putri mereka itu

" Tenang, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan menemui kita, jadi jangan cemas." hibur sang suami ketika mendengar istrinya sudah hampir menangis karena putri mereka masih saja belum kembali. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul soso pria berambut coklat mengenakan hakama putih menatap mereka

" Azai-sama, Oichi-hime, lama tidak berjumpa." kata sosok tersebut membuat Azai maupun Oichi mendongak menatap ke pria tersebut

" Aizen!? Bagaimana kamu bisa kemari?" kata Azai tidak percaya melihat Aizen yang sekarang ada di depan mereka berdua. Aizen yang mendengar tersenyum

" Saya melihat kalian berdua di sini yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. Siapa yang kalian cari?" tanya Aizen sopan membuat Azai menghela nafas

" Putri kami sedari tadi masih belum kembali dari kamar kecil, padahal kami sudah lama menunggunya. Oichi begitu takau kalau dia di culik oleh orang jahat." kata Azai membuat Aizen tersentak kecil

" Hime-sama ikut dengan kalian berdua? Lalu di mana sekarang dia?" tanya Aizen membuat Azai menghela nafas kembali

" Masalahnya kami tidak tahu sekarang dia berada di mana, pasalnya sekarang kami juga sendang mencarinya." jelas Azai

" Saya akan memerintah beberapa shinobi untuk mencari Hime-sama, Azai-sama, jadi kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir." kata Aizen membuat Azai mengangguk pelan

" Oh, nii-sama ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua." kata Aizen membuat Azai juga Oichi tersentak kecil

" Kurama? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Azai yang di jawab senyum oleh Aizen

" Nii-sama menunggu kalian berdua di podium Hokage. Saya akan mengantar kalian ke tempat nii-sama, Azai-sama, Oichi-hime." kata Aizen membuat Azai juga Oichi sedikit terkejut

" Jadi, Kurama menjadi Hokage di sini?" tanya Oichi tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Aizen. Oichi kemudian menatap suaminya yang tersenyum tipis

" Anata, ayo kita bertemu dengan Kurama, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat dirinya menjadi pemimpin desa ini." kata Oichi membuat Azai tersenyum, kemudian menatap Aizen

" Tolong tunjukkan jalannya, Aizen." kata Azai membuat Aizen tersenyum

" Mari saya antar ke tempat nii-sama, Azai-sama, Oichi-hime." kata Aizen yang kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan pergi menuju pudium Hokage

.

.

.

Podium Para Peserta Ujian Chuunin

.

.

.

Sima Zhao yang melihat kedatangan Zhen Ji tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari mendekati gadis cantik itu

.

**GREB!**

.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sima Zhao memeluk tubuh Zhen Ji membuat yang bersangkutan melebarkan kedua bola matanya ketika menerima perlakuan mendadak pemuda energik itu

" Kamu ternyata mendapat lawan yang cukup menarik. Aku sedikit khawatir karena Hinata juga bisa menggunakan teknik yang sama sepertimu, tapi syukurlu kamu akhirnya bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini." kata Sima Zhao lembut membuat Zhen Ji terbelalak kaget. Zhen Ji akhirnya tersenyum tipis, membalas pelukan Sima Zhao

" aku tidak apa-apa Zhao-kun, aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan ini, tapi bisakah kamu melepas pelukanmu ini, aku menjadi sesak." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao langsung tersadar, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya menatap Zhen Ji yang sudah mengap-mengap. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Zhen Ji membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menatap pemuda energik itu

" Ada apa Zhao-kun? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Zhen Ji bingung melihat pemuda di depannya menatap dirinya begitu intents.

" Zhen, kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, kita akan menikah kemudian kamu ingin kita memiliki berapa banyak anak?" tanya Sima Zhao tiba-tiba membuat Zhen Ji melongo. Shikamaru, Ino, Cou Ji, Neji, Xing Cai juga para Rookie 12 yang mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari pemuda tampan itu juga tidak jauh beda seperti Zhen Ji.

" Aku serius Zhen. Aku akan membahagiakanmu kemudian kita akan hidup bersama-sama dengan Naruto juga istrinya. Kalau aku sih kepengennya kita punya delapan anak soalnya aku kepengen punya banyak cucu agar mansion kita bisa ramai mendengar suara-suara bayi yang lucu-lucu. Apa kamu setuju Zhen-chan?" tanya Sima Zhao antusias membuat Zhen Ji melongo akut mendengarnya.

.

.

**BLETAK!**

.

.

Zhen Ji langsung menempeleng kepala pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga membuat yang bersangkutan langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

" Aduh Zhen, kenapa kamu memukul kepala calon suamimu yang tampan ini?" kata Sima Zhao sedangkan Zhen Ji sudah merona hebatnya mendengar perkataan Sima Zhao yang menyangkut anak tadi.

" BA-BAKA!" seru Zhen Ji malu yang kemudian mencubit-cubit seluruh tubuh pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat yang bersangkutan menghindar cubitan cinta dari Zhen Ji. Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji juga Neji yang melihat cuma bisa tertawa melihat Sima Zhao yang menghindar cubitan membabi buta dari Zhen Ji. Shikamaru kemudian menatap ke arah tangga, melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menggenakan armor putih berjalan ke arah mereka. Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji langsung menghentikan tingkah konyol mereka kemudian menatap ke arah tangga dimana seseorang berjalan mendrekati mereka. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil, menatap ke belakang yang tiba-tiba muncul sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang coklat, mengenakan long dress putih kekaisaran berjalan ke belakan pemuda tersebut. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai melongo melihat gadis cantik itu yang sekarang mengandeng tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

" Na-nar-ruto, ja-jangan bi-bilang…." kata Sima Zhao tergagap melihat Naruto yang di gandengan gadis cantik tersebut.

" Ya, inilah gadis yang aku bilang, gadis yang telah merebut hatiku, Zhao." kata Naruto sontak membuat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai melongo. Gadis cantik yang ada di samping Naruto menunduk malu, yang kemudian menyembunyikan muka merahnya di bahu tegap Naruto.

" Naruto, siapa dia?" tanya Ino penasaran membuat Naruto langsung menatap ke arah teman-temannya

" Ah maaf, aku belum memperkenalkannya kepada kalian semua. Perkenalkan, namanya Nagamasa Asuna, putri tunggal dari Kaisar kerajaan Nagamasa. Dia adalah istriku lima tahun mendatang nanti." kata Naruto memperkenalkan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu membuat semua orang terkejut juga syok mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuu ketemu lagi**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 19 nya**

**Ok kekasih Naruto saya ambi dari char Asuna (Sword Art Online)**

**Bagaimana, apa kalian menimakti chap ini? Saya harap kalian menikmatinya**

**Ok sekian dulu and jangan lupa reviewnya minna ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi bersama saya ^_^ #tabur"bunga**

**Tidak terasa sudah masuk ke chapter 20, terima kasih kalian sudah mengikuti juga menikmati fict saya ini.**

** Minah-chan412 : Hehehe maaf kalau kamu suka Sasuke kalau saya awal-awal buat dia menderita dulu soalnya ini juga mengikuti alur. Tenang saja kakak, nanti Sasuke berubah dan berteman dengan Naruto kok, jadi bersabar ok ^_^**

** ChibiNaruChan : Salam kenal Chibi-chan, terima kasih karena kamu sudah memperhatikan kesalahan fict saya #walau saya malu mengakuinya. Untuk kesalahan penulisan Sasuke tadi sudah saya ubah kok, semoga Chibi-chan mengikuti fict saya ini**

** isedraeg : Kok kk ngomong gitu kk -_- . SAya kan cuma bilang apa kk sudah menyimak kenapa Naruto, Sima Zhao, Hidan, juga Grimmjow membenci Sasuke dan Saro, saya kan cuma minta kk untuk mengerti maksudnya. Tapi kk tenang saja, Sasuke tidak selamanya saya bikin sengsara kok, jadi bersabar ok ^_^**

** : Maaf fict saya bukan karena terinspirasi dari fict 'Rise of Kumagawa Clan'. Ide saya ini tiba-tiba muncul saat saya nonton CardFight Vanguard : Asia Circuit, dimana Aichi Sendou mengsummon Platina Ezel. Nah di sana saya pikir kalau Naruto mirip Platina Ezel pasti keren lalu jadilah fict ini.**

**Terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah memberi komentar positif buat fict saya ini.**

**Nah daripada banyak bacot kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 20**

**Enjoy Reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Chou Ji juga para Rookie 12 melongo mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut kuning yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka semua. Asuna masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kokoh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menatap bingung ke arah saudara juga sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Kalian semua kenapa? Kok syok begitu?" tanya Naruto heran membuat mereka semua langsung tersadar. Sima Zhao langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto, mengamati dari atas sampai bawah membuat yang bersangkutan menatap bingung. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap gadis yang ada di samping saudaranya itu. Mata Sima Zhao menyipit, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius

" Naruto, akhirnya kita berdua sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Aku dan Zhen Ji sudah merencanakan memiliki delapan anak kalau kamu ingin berapa banyak dengan Asuna?" tanya Sima Zhao akhirnya membuat Naruto terkejut juga Asuna yang langsung menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut. Zhen Ji yang mendengar langsung saja mukanya merona merah, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sima Zhao, langsung saja menempeleng kepala pemuda tersebut membuat Sima Zhao langsung memegang kepalanya.

" BA-BAKA! SIAPA YANG SETUJUH PUNYA DELAPAN ANAK HAH!?" seru Zhen Ji emosi juga menahan malu akibat perkataan pemuda yang di cintainya. Naruto yang mendengar akhirnya tersadar kemudian menatap Sima Zhao, menyengir

" Aku pasti akan memiliki lebih banyak darimu Zhao. Aku tidak akan kalah cuma dalam hal ini." kata Naruto menyengir membuat Asuna, Zhen Ji juga sahabat-sahabatnya menatap horror ke arah Naruto. Sima Zhao yang mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu membalas menyengir

" Kita lihat siapa yang menang Naruto." kata Sima Zhao membuat mereka berdua terkekeh renyah.

.

.

.

**BLETAK! BUAK!**

.

.

.

Asuna juga Zhen Ji menempeleng kepala pasangan mereka berdua masing-masing dengan muka yang sudah memerah padam

" DASAR MONSTER MESUMMMMMMM!" teriak mereka berdua membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu langsung memegang kepala mereka masing-masing. Naruto juga Sima Zhao saling pandang yang kemudian mereka saling mengeluarkan senyum mesum mereka berdua. Shikamaru mencoba mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu

" Naruto, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao langsung tersadar. Naruto kemudian menatap Shikamaru, tersenyum kecil

" Tidak apa-apa Shika." kata Naruto yang kemudian berdiri tegak menatap sahabat-sahabatnya itu

" Jadi, gadis ini siapamu Naruto? Tunangan atau kekasih?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Tunangan." kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Chou Ji terbelalak kaget.

" EHHHHHH KAMU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN NARUTO!? SEJAK KAPAN!?" teriak heboh Ino membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Shttt…. jangan heboh begitu." kata Naruto menenangkan Ino. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian menatap mereka semua

" Aku di tunangkan sebelum kemari, jadi bisa di bilang ya beberapa bulan lalu." jelas Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka

" Pertandingan ketiga antara Fujimato Sima Zhao dan Hyuuga Neji!" seru Genma membuat mereka semua langsung tersentak. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap Neji yang sepertinya terkejut mendengar namanya di panggil itu.

" Apa kamu sudah siap, Neji?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Neji tersadar. Naruto yang melihat kemudian gengaman tangan kanannya muncul sebuah katana dengan sarung berwarna kristal, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji

" Sepertinya kamu sudah saatnya menggunakan ini, Neji." kata Naruto membuat Neji terkejut. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang melihat tersenyum membuat Neji mengernyit bingung.

" Sama seperti Shikamaru yang menggunakan _double stick_, katana ini juga memiliki nama. Kalau punya Shikamaru bernama _**Rising Fire**_ sedangkan punyamu ini adalah _**Ice Break**_. Katana milikmu ini memiliki elemen dasar es. Ambillah." kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menyerahkan katana berwarna kristal itu membuat Neji terkejut. Neji mencoba mengambil katana tersebut, tiba-tiba katana itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih membuat semua orang di sana terkejut. Katana tersebut sudah berada di genggaman Neji, kemudian tiba-tiba pandangan Neji menjadi kosong. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai menunggu Neji yang matanya masih menerawang jauh.

" A-apa t-tadi i-itu?" tanya Neji gagap yang sudah tersadar. Shikamaru menghampiri Neji menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu serius

" Apakah kamu melihat teknik-teknik yang di keluarkan oleh katanamu itu?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Neji terkejut, kemudian menatap katananya yang sudah tidak bersinar.

" Ya, kamu benar. Aku melihat beberapa teknik yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku begitu saja." kata Neji pelan membuat Shikamaru tersenyum

" Aku juga begitu ketika paman Kurama memberikanku _**Rising Fire **_ini." kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan_ double stick_nya yang berwarna merah dengan kombinasi ukiran-ukiran berwarna kuning emas. Neji melihat senjata Shikamaru yang seperti mengeluarkan sinar merah di kedua _stick_nya itu.

" Sebaiknya kita langsung turun ke arena, kamu tidak maukan kita di diskualifikasi oleh juri bukan?" kata Sima Zhao membuat Neji tersadar, tersenyum.

" Ayo, aku juga ingin mencoba kemampuan katana ini." kata Neji yang kemudian mereka berdua turun ke arena lapangan pertandingan. Naruto, Asuna, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji juga para Rookie 12 berjalan ke depan podium depan mereka.

" Apa benar kalau dia pemegang _**Ice Break**_ yang selanjutnya, Naru-kun?" tanya Asuna membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Kamu tidak lihat tadi, Hime-chan? _**Ice Break **_dulu kakak-kakakku saja tidak bisa menyentuhnya tapi Neji, katana itu sepertinya menginginkan dirinya." jawab Naruto membuat Asuna tersenyum kecil

" Naruto, itu tadi senjata apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Itu merupakan katana yang memiliki roh yang tersimpan di katana tersebut. Roh katana tersebut memilih Neji sebagai pemiliknya yang berikutnya juga sama seperti senjata yang dimiliki Shikamaru, roh dalam _double stick_ itu juga memilih Shikamaru untuk menjadi pemiliknya." jelas Naruto

" Apa senjata yang kalian miliki juga memiliki roh?" tanya TenTen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

" Setiap senjata yang kami miliki memiliki roh yang sudah menentukan kami, walaupun ada orang yang mencoba mencuri senjata yang kami miliki, orang tersebut tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang di miliki senjata tersebut atau bisa saja mereka langsung di bunuh oleh roh yang berada di dalam senjata tersebut." jelas Naruto membuat mereka semua terbelalak kaget.

" Wah senjata yang menakjubkan." kata Lee kagum membuat Naruto, Asuna, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai tersenyum

" Kita akan melihat kemampuan senjata yang di miliki Neji. Belakangan ini Neji sudah berlatih denganku jadi kemungkinan besar dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan senjatanya." jelas Naruto membuat mereka terbelalak kaget

" Neji, berlatih dengan kamu?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

" Ya. Neji dan Hinata seminggu ini berlatih dengan kami." jawab Naruto membuat mereka semua membeku karena seorang Hyuuga Neji mereka pikir pasti tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Tampa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang di antara mereka menatap iri mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda berambut kuning itu.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Azai juga Oichi mengikuti Aizen yang sekarang mereka sudah sampai di podium Hokage. Kurama yang melihat kedatangan Aizen juga sahabatnya itu langsung bangkit berdiri, menghampiri mereka.

" Azai, sahabatku. Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Kurama sumiriang membuat Azai juga Oichi terkekeh. Hiruzen juga Iruka yang mendengar terbelalak kaget

" Jadi, dia adalah kaisar Nagamasa yang sekarang?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zhuge Liang.

" Kurama, akhirnya kamu menjadi pemimpin desa ini. Aku pikir kamu akan menjadi Hokage dua atau tiga tahun lagi, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah." kata Azai yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Kurama. Kurama menerima pelukan kaisar Nagamasa itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Ayo kemari Azai, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada Hokage sebelumnya setelah aku menjabat." kata Kurama sambil melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka berdua. Azai juga Oichi mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan, duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya sudah di sediakan oleh Aizen. Hiruzen juga Iruka akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian menatap pria rupawan berambut pirang cerah yang mengenakan pakaian kekaisaran berwarna biru dengan lambang clan Nagamasa juga wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Perkenalkan Azai, dia adalah Hokage ketiga yang sebelumnya menjabat, namanya Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen-sama, perkenalkan inilah sahabatku, Nagamasa Azai dan istrinya Nagamasa Oichi." kata Kurama memperkenalkan Azai juga Oichi kepada Hiruzen. Azai tersenyum, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Hiruzen

" Senang bertemu dengan anda, Hiruzen-san." kata Azai sopan membuat Hiruzen sedikit salah tingkah

" Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, Nagamasa-san. Saya tidak menyangkah kalau anda merupakan sahabat baik dari Kurama. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian kemari, bagaimana dengan keadaan istana?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Azai terkekeh

" Perdana mentri bisa mengurusih masalah kekaisaran. Aku, istriku juga anakku kemari hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepada Kurama." kata Azai membuat Kurama sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong kemana Asuna, kenapa tidak bersama kalian berdua, Azai?" tanya Kurama sedikit bingung karena tidak mendapati putri sahabatnya itu bersama mereka berdua.

" Itu masalahnya Kurama-kun, sudah hampir setengah jam Asuna belum kembali dari toilet, aku pikir dia di culik oleh orang jahat." kata Oichi cemas membuat Kurama terbelalak kaget

" Jangan khawatir, Kurama-sama, Oichi-hime, saya sepertinya tahu di mana putri anda berada." kata Zhuge Liang membuat Kurama, Azai juga Oichi menatapnya

" Dimana dia sekarang Zhuge Liang?" tanya Azai buru-buru membuat Zhuge Liang tersenyum

" Sepertinya Hime-sama sekarang bersama dengan Naruto-sama di podium peserta." kata Zhuge Liang menunjuk ke arah podium peserta membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah tunjukkan pria itu. Azai juga Oichi akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat putri mereka baik-baik saja.

" Sepertinya Asuna benar-benar rindu dengan Naru-kun, Kurama-kun. Kamu tahu, dia tidak bisa diam selama di perjalanan kemari." kata Oichi membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

" Memang ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dengan putri Nagamasa ini, Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen ingin tahu membuat Kurama, Azai, Oichi menatapnya

" Naruto adalah tunangan Asuna, Hiruzen-sama." jawab Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut

" Astaga, setelah keponakan-keponakanmu itu, anakmu juga bertunangan dengan putri dari Kekaisaran Nagamasa." kata Hiruzen tidak percaya membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Bagaimana Hiruzen-san bisa tahu kalau keponakan Kurama juga bertunangan dengan putri-putri penjabat Nagamasa?" tanya Azai bingung membuat Kurama langsung menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Kamu pasti tidak percaya Azai, keempat wanita itu sekarang ada di sini." kata Kurama menunjuk di mana tempat Orihime, Zakuro, Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao yang sedang duduk menunggu pertandingan di mulai. Azai hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya sedangkan Oichi terkikik lembut

" Mereka benar-benar gadis nakal." kata Azai membuat Kurama, tertawa kembali.

" Sebaiknya kita menyaksikan pertandingan ini Azai." kata Kurama membuat Azai juga Oichi mengangguk kemudian merekapun menunggu pertandingan di mulai.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Sima Zhao juga Neji saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sima Zhao mengambil pedang yang berada di punggungnya diikuti Neji yang mengeluarkan samurainya dari sarung berwarna kristal. Neji melihat samurainya begitu mengkilap seperti es abadi yang tidak akan meleleh. Sima Zhao memasang kuda-kudanya, menatap Neji serius

" Aku pernah mendengar kemampuan katana itu dari paman Kurama. Aku akan serius berhadapan denganmu, Neji." kata Sima Zhao serius membuat Neji langsung menatapnya. Neji juga memasang kuda-kudanya dengan katana genggaman tangan kanannya sedangkan sarung katana tersebut di genggap di tangan kirinya.

" Aku juga tidak akan darimu, Zhao. Dengan katana pemberian Naruto, aku tidak akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." kata Neji serius membuat Sima Zhao menyengir mendengarnya. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap Genma yang sepertinya akan memulai pertandingan

" Sebelumnya, aku ingin Genma-sensei setelah memulai pertandingan ini, harap menjauh dari kami." kata Sima Zhao membuat Genma juga seluruh penonton terkejut. Neji yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu mengernyit bingung membuat Sima Zhao langsung menatapnya

" Pedangku juga katanamu bukan sembarangan senjata. Kita sepertinya akan melakukan pertarungan besar di sini." kata Sima Zhao membuat Neji mengangguk mengerti. Genma yang mendengar hanya menggeleng kepala kemudian langsung memulai pertandingan.

" Pertandingan antara Sima Zhao dan Hyuuga Neji, dimulai!" seru Genma. Sima Zhao juga Neji sama sekali masih belum melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Sima Zhao menatap tajam ke arah Neji yang juga menatap dirinya dengan serius. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru juga putih, membuat semua penonton terkejut. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sima Zhao langsung menyerang Neji yang masih diam di tempatnya itu

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

Neji menangkis serangan Sima Zhao dengan sarung katananya kemudian mengayunkan secara samping katananya ke tubuh Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao yang menyadari hal tersebut kemudian melompat ke atas, melakukan salto dang langsung mendarat ke lapangan, memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

" Sepertinya kamu sudah bisa menguasai katana itu. Baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian mensejajarkan pedangnya di depan dada membuat Neji terbelalak kaget.

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Dancing Lightning."**_ guma Sima Zhao yang kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah lalu membuat kilatan-kilatan petir keluar dari bekas retakan tanah akibat pedangnya itu. Neji yang melihat otomatis melompat ke belakang melihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba katana di genggaman Neji mengeluarkan sinar putih membuat sang pemilik terkejut

**' Aku pinjamkan kekuatanku untuk melawan **_**Thunder Phoenix**_** itu.'** kata suara seseorang membuat Neji terkejut. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri yang kemudian langsung menancapkan katananya ke tanah. Tubuh Neji langsung mengeluarkan aura putih, menatap kilatan-kilatan petir yang semakin-lama semakin mendekat

_**" Froze Wall."**_ kata Neji yang kemudian tercipta sebuat dinding es raksasa yang melindungi dirinya dari kilatan-kilatan tersebut. Mata Sima Zhao menyipit melihat dinding es yang tercipta di depan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

**' Sepertinya Hyoru sudah menerima pemuda Hyuuga itu. Ayo kita tunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat, Zhao.'** kata suara seseorang membuat Sima Zhao menyengir

' Aku pasti akan menikmati ini. Ayo Lightning.' batin Sima Zhao yang kemudian menarik pedangnya dari dalam tanah membuat kilatan-kilatan petir tersebut menghilang. Dinding Es ciptaan Nejipun langsung meleleh setelah katananya sudah di cabut dari tanah. Sima Zhao melihat Neji mengeluarkan nafas yang sedikit memburu, membuat dirinya menyengir

" Kamu ternyata masih belum terbiasa dengan senjata barumu, Neji." kata Sima Zhao yang langsung mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah pemuda Hyuuga itu

_**" Thunder Blade." **_kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian tercipta sebuah kibasan petir menuju ke arah Neji. Neji yang melihat langsung saja melompat menghindar, akan tetapi matanya terbelalak melihat Sima Zhao yang melompat dari langit menatap dirinya dengan tajam

_**" Rain of Lightning."**_ kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat langsung menembakan kilatan-kilatan petir seperti tercipta hujan petir. Neji yang melihat tidak tinggal diam, langsung memusatkan pikirannya ke katananya itu. Tangan Neji mengarahkan katananya ke arah Sima Zhao yang masih berputar menciptakan hujan-hujan petir, kemudian berseru

_**" Swirl of Snow!" **_yang kemudian tercipta pusaran salju yang berputar-putar menghantam hujan-hujan petir Sima Zhao membuat seluruh penonton terbelalak kaget. Sima Zhao yang menyadari dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya ke putaran salju yang menuju ke arahnya.

_**" Thunder Blast." **_lalu ujung pedang Sima Zhao tercipta kilatan-kilatan petir kecil yang mengumpul yang semakin lama semakin besar. Kumpulan kilatan-kilatan tersebut dengan cepat langsung menembakan laser listrik menuju ke pusaran salju Neji.

.

.

.

**DUARRRRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi benturan yang menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat keras membuat seluruh penonton kaget juga syok. Sima Zhao kemudian mendarat memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa lompatan, menatap Neji yang nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang, yang kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya, menatap tajam ke arah Sima Zhao.

" Lumayan juga, padahal kamu baru menggunakan katana _**Ice Break**_ tapi pedang _**Blue Phoenix**_ ku ini bukan cuma bisa mengeluarkan elemen Raiton." kata Sima Zhao membuat Neji terkejut

" Bagaimana bisa…." kata Neji tidak percaya membuat Sima Zhao menyengir.

" Akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu kemampuan pedangku ini. Berbanggalah karena baru kali ini kamu memberikan pertarungan yang sangat menyenangkan setelah Naruto juga Zhen Ji." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian pandangnya langsung fokus

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Flood." **_guma Sima Zhao yang kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, tiba-tiba keluar semburan air yang entah dari mana asalnya langsung membanjiri arena pertandingan. Neji menatap waspada air ciptaan Sima Zhao tersebut. Sima Zhao menyengir kemudan menarik pedangnya, mengarahkan ke pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

" Sebaiknya kamu segera menghindar Neji. _**Maelstrom!**_" seru Sima Zhao yang kemudian tercipta sebuah pusaran yang berputar di tengah-tengah arena. Mata Neji terbelalak kaget melihat pusaran yang semakin lama semakin cepat berputar tersebut. Air yang di ciptakan oleh Sima Zhao tiba-tiba menjadi deras membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu mau tidak mau terjatuh. Neji berusaha bangkit melawan derasnya air yang semakin lama membuatnya mengarah ke tempat lubang pengisap tersebut.

" Kamu seharusnya tidak menggunakan elemen air untuk melawanku, Zhao. Apa kamu tidak tahu katanaku berelemen apa?" kata Neji membuat Sima Zhao terbelalak kaget. Neji kemudian memfokuskan seluruh cakranya ke katana tersebut yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura putih. Neji dengan cepat langsung menancapkan katananya ke tanah, kemudian berseru

_**" Frozen World!" **_kemudian air yang tadinya berputar dengan deras sedikit demi sedikit membeku akibat jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Neji. Mata Sima Zhao melotot melihat _**Maelstrom**_ ciptaanya dengan mudah di bekukan oleh Neji.

" Ya ampun Zhao, apa yang kamu pikirkan, hah! Sudah tahu Air akan beku jika terkena hawa dingin masih saja kamu menggunakan jurus elemen air!" seru seseorang membuat Sima Zhao juga Neji menatap Naruto yang menggeleng-geleng kepalanya

" Sima Zhao! Kalau kamu kalah, nii-san akan beri hukuman kepadamu!" seru seseorang lagi membuat Sima Zhao menatap Grimmjow dengan wajah yang menjanjikan jika pemuda energik itu kalah. Sima Zhao menelan ludahnya kemudian menatap seluruh lapangan yang sudah menjadi arena es. Neji kemudian menyengir membuat Sima Zhao mengeluarkan keringat dingin

_**" Frozen World : Ice Destruction." **_ lalu area es tersebut menjadi bergelombang-gelombang membuat arena tersebut bergetar. Sima Zhao yang melihat arena yang sudah seperti gempa bumi melotot ke arah Neji yang tersengal-sengal setelah mengeluarkan jurus tersebut

" Apa kamu gila!? Kamu sama saja bunuh diri menggunakan jurus itu!? _**Frozen World**_ adalah salah satu teknik terkuat dan seharusnya kamu tidak menggunakannya dulu!?" seru Sima Zhao membuat Neji tersenyum kecil

" Ini adalah salah satu teknik yang bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku memang gila karena aku benar-benar ingin melampauimu, Zhao." kata Neji tersenyum lemah membuat Sima Zhao terkejut. Sima Zhao kemudian melihat arena es tersebut mengeluarkan duri-duri es yang mengarah cepat ke padanya. Mendecak kesal kemudian menatap Neji yang semakin lama-semakin tidak memungkinkan lagi akibat mengeluarkan salah satu jurus terkuat tersebut.

" Ini bukan lagi namanya mengalahkanku, tapi ini sama saja membunuhku!" seru Sima Zhao yang kemudian dengan cepat mensejajarkan pedangnya dan langsung menancapkannya ke tanah

_**" Blue Phoenix Sword : Fire Shield." **_lalu tercipta sebuah kubah api yang menutupi Sima Zhao yang berada di dalamnya. Duri-duri es tersebut mencoba menerobos masuk akan tetap meleleh menjadi air saat bersentuhan dengan perisai api ciptaan Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao mengkonsentrasikan perisai apinya agar duri-duri es tersebut tidak menerobos masuk. Neji yang semakin lama sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya itu akhirnya terjatuh yang kemudian tidak sadarkan diri. _**Frozen World**_ ciptaan Neji semakin lama semakin menghilang yang kemudian mencair membuat arena pertandingan tersebut menjadi basah. Sima Zhao yang merasakan duri-duri es Neji tidak menyerang lagi, menarik pedangnya yang otomatis perisai apinya itu langsung menghilang. Mata Sima Zhao terbelalak kemudian berlari ke arah tubuh Neji yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" Neji! Neji!" panggil Sima Zhao sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sima Zhao akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian menatap katana pemuda itu yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit hawa dingin tersebut.

" Benar-benar merepotkan. Kamu membuat pemilikmu benar-benar kehabisan cakra. Apa kamu tidak tahu hah kalau jurus yang di keluarkan tadi membutuhkan banyak cakra." kata Sima Zhao membuat katana tersebut bersinar sebentar. Sima Zhao terkekeh, kemudian mengambil katana Neji, menyarungkan kembali ke dalam sarung katananya yang berwarna kristal itu, lalu meletakan di dada pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

" Kamu benar-benar sudah di pilih oleh _**Ice Break**_ atau bisa di bilang _**Ice Dragon**_." kata Sima Zhao pelan kemudian bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Neji. Genma yang melihat pertandingan ini sudah selesai akhirnya berseru

" Pemenangnya Fujimato Sima Zhao!" seru Genma

.

.

.

Podium Jounin

.

.

.

Grimmjow akhir menghela nafas lega melihat adiknya memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki menatap ke arah Hidan yang tersenyum kecil melihat pertandingan tersebut.

" _**Ice Break**_, akhirnya dia sudah memilih siapa pemiliknya." kata Hidan membuat mereka berempat menatap pria tersebut.

" _**Ice Break**_ merupakan katana yang sangat cerewet memilih orang. Aku tidak menyangkah kalau pemuda Hyuuga itu di pilih olehnya." kata Lu Xun tersenyum membuat mereka berempat tersenyum.

" Sepertinya kita memang akan terikat dengan mereka. Tou-san sudah dekat dengan Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi, Chouza juga Hiashi, ternyata diantara anak-anak mereka, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, juga Hinatalah yang terpilih oleh senjata-senjata tersebut." kata Hidan membuat mereka berempat mengangguk.

" Akhirnya semua senjata itu sudah memilih tuan-tuan mereka masing-masing. Kita tidak perlu repot lagi mencari siapa yang harus di pilih oleh mereka." kata Daiki membuat mereka tertawa.

" Tapi apa kalian lihat tadi? _**Frozen World**_. pemuda itu langsung bisa memunculkannya, padahal dia baru saja menggunakan katana itu." kata Grimmjow membuat mereka berempat mengangguk.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu pertarungan kita. Siapa yang di pilih paman untuk mengetes mereka semua?" kata Ichigo membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu mau mempamerkan kemampuanmu di depan Orihime hah?" selidik Grimmjow membuat Ichigo melotot ke arahnya

" Siapa juga yang mau mempamerkan kemampuanku kepadanya? Dasar sok tahu." jawab Ichigo sewot membuat Grimmjow tertawa.

" Yang penting kita menunggu giliran kita untuk maju nanti." kata Hidan sambil menatap tubuh Neji yang di bawa oleh team medis tersebut.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen juga Iruka masih tidak percaya dengan pertandingan yang mereka saksikan barusan. Baru kali ini mereka melihat pertandingan yang benar-benar mengejutkan juga sangat di luar otak.

" Itu tadi _**Ice Break**_ yang di gunakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam bukan, Kurama?" tanya Azai memastikan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama

" Ya dan lagi, día bisa menggunakan _**Frozen World**_, padahal baru pertama kali dia menggunakan katana tersebut." kata Kurama membuat Azai juga Oichi mengernyit bingung

" Bukannya seharusnya memang sudah bisa menguasai teknik tersebut jika dia sudah berlatih menggunakan _**Ice Break**_?" tanya Oichi heran yang di jawab gelengan oleh Kurama

" Aku tahu kalau baru kali ini Neji menggunakan _**Ice Break**_. Katana itu pasti memilihnya menjadi pemilik yang selanjutnya. Ternyata pemuda Hyuuga itu yang di pilih olehnya, aku pikir Sasuke yang akan di pilih oleh _**Ice Break **_tersebut." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut

" Maksudmu apa Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen

" Aku pernah mengira kalau putra bungsu Fugaku yang akan di pilih oleh katana tersebut, tapi ternyata tebakanku meleset. _**Ice Break**_ merupakan katana yang paling cerewet memilih penggunanya. Banyak orang yang sudah aku coba untuk menggunakan _**Ice Break **_tapi semuanya tidak bisa menggunakan teknik yang ada dalam katana tersebut, termasuk Azai." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut.

" Hei hei, tapi aku sudah ada senjata yang di pilih jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan _**Ice Break**_. _**Ice Break**_ adalah salah satu senjata yang di mana penggunanya akan mengikuti jalan takdir anakmu bukan." kata Azai membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka menatap ke arah Kurama yang tersenyum.

" Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti." kata Kurama.

.

.

.

Podium Peserta

.

.

.

Sima Zhao akhirnya sampai di mana tempat saudara juga sahabatnya berada. Zhen Ji berlari menghampiri pemuda rupawan itu, memeluk erat tubuh pemuda tersebut membuat Sima Zhao terkejut.

" Aku takut saat kamu melawan salah satu senjata itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang kepayahan melawan Neji tadi." kata Zhen Ji sedikit terisak-isak membuat Sima Zhao tersenyum kecil melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang gadis cantik itu.

" Sudah aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kelompok kita sudah lengkap. Naruto sudah tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari pemilik senjata tersebut. Mereka sudah memilih Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata dan Neji dimana kita semua akan berjuang bersama." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zhen Ji. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda energik itu, tersenyum

" Kamu ternyata mendapat lawan yang begitu menyenangkan juga kamu orang yang mengetes kemampuan Neji menggunakan _**Ice Break**_. Sekarang semua sudah lengkap, jadi tugas kita mencari pemilik senjata tersebut sudah selesai." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao. Asuna, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chou Ji mendekat ke arah mereka

" Selamat Zhao-kun." kata Asuna tersenyum membuat Sima Zhao membalas senyumannya

" Terima kasih, Asuna." jawab Sima Zhao.

" Aku juga ingin mengetes kemampuan _**Rising Fire**_ ini." kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan _double stick_nya, menatap senjata tersebut yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah

" Aku juga ingin menguji kemampuanku menggunakan _**Flying Feather **_ini juga." kata Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kipas berwarna kuning keemasan dengan hiasan bunga do setiap sisi kipas tersebut.

" Zhao-nii tadi bodoh mengeluarkan jurus elemen Air padahal sudah tahu kalau katana yang di gunakan Neji adalah katana berelemen es." kata Xing Cai sebal membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

" Maaf maaf, habisnya tadi aku bersemangat tadi, jadi ya kelepasan. Aku baru ingat kalau _**Maelstrom**_ bisa di gunakan elemen dasar kita saja." kata Sima Zhao malu-malu membuat mereka tertawa. Sima Zhao lalu menatap Zhen Ji, mengangkat pelan dagu gadis cantik itu membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

" Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." kata Sima Zhao tulus membuat Zhen Ji tersenyum tipis.

" Jadi, kamu setuju bukan kalau kita memiliki delapan anak kelak?" tanya Sima Zhao langsung membuat Zhen Ji merona merah. Zhen Ji langsung mencubit pinggang Sima Zhao membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan.

" Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi Zhao. Kamu tahu kan Zhen Ji pun setuju kalau kalian punya delapan anak." kata Naruto mengedip nakal ke arah Sima Zhao yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak

" Aku mungkin juga dengan Hime memiliki anak yang sama seperti kalian." lanjut Naruto tersenyum mesum membuat Asuna langsung saja menempeleng kepala pemuda pirang itu

" BAKA NO HENTAI!" teriak Asuna membuat mereka semua tertawa.

" Pertandingan berikutnya, Shikamaru Nara melawan Uchiha Saro!" seru Genma membuat mereka langsung menghentikan tawanya. Shikamaru menatap teman-temannya sebentar, kemudian menatap Naruto

" Aku pergi dulu. Semoga saja aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini." kata Shikamaru menghela nafas

" Kamu sudah berlatih denganku Shika dan percayailah kemampuanmu itu. Kamu selama ini memiliki kemajuan yang cukup pesat akhir-akhir ini." kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berjuang semampuku." kata Shikamaru yang kemudian melenggak pergi. Saro juga mengikuti dari belakang sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto juga keluarganya yang kemudian menyusul mengikuti pemuda Nara itu. Naruto sedikit mengernyit bingung tidak biasanya Saro melirik ke arah dirinya.

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao penasaran yang di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda pirang itu

" Sebaiknya kita melihat pertandingan Shikamaru dengan Saro." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berlima.

.

.

.

Podium Para Jounin

.

.

.

" Itu bukannya adik sepupumu huh, Itachi?" tanya Grimmjow membuat Itachi menatap datar ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu

" Hn." jawab Itachi membuat Grimmjow sedikit mengernyit bingung

" Hn? Apa tuh?" tanya Grimmjow sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap datar ke arahnya. Grimmjow tidak mau ambil pusing kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli

" Aku tahu kamu pasti kesal dengan kekalahan adikmu juga kelakuan ayahmu itu, tapi itu memang kenyataan apa adanya." kata Grimmjow cuek membuat Itachi menatap tajam ke arah pria itu

" Bukan urusanmu." kata Itachi dingin.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Shikamaru juga Saro saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Shikamaru mengeluarkan_ double stick_ nya yang kemudian salah satu _stick_ tersebut di apitkan di ketiak kanannya, menatap Saro dengan serius. Saro yang menatap Shikamaru sudah siap kemudian langsung saja memasang kuda-kuda clannya.

" Pertandingan antara Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Saro dimulai!" seru Genma yang kemudian Saro langsung melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** seru Saro yang kemudian menembakan bola api ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat, menatap tajam kemudian _double stick_ nya melingkari tubuh depannya

_**" White Whirlwind**_." kemudian langsung mengibaskan _sticknya_ yang langsung tercipta sebuah pusaran angin berwarna putih menabrak bola api ciptaan Saro. Para penonton terkejut, begitupula Saro juga Shikaku yang melihat Shikamaru bisa melakukan perubahan cakra.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa.." kata Saro tidak percaya membuat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis

" Semua ini berkat Naruto yang sudah mengajarkanku. Aku, Ino, Neji, Hinata berguru dengannya yang akhirnya kami bisa melakukan perubahan cakra." kata Shikamaru membuat Saro terkejut. Shikamaru kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke arah Saro, kemudian melompatkan dirinya ke atas sambil mengacunykan _stick_nya

" HYAAAAA!" seru Shikamaru mencoba menghantap _sticknya_ ke arah Saro, tapi dengan mudah Saro menghindar serangan tersebut. Saro langsung melakukan handseal lagi, langsung berseru

**" Katon : Endan!" ** lalu menembakan peluru-peluru api ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian meletakan salah satu _sticknya_ di belakang ketiaknya kemudian tangan kirinya memegang dari samping kanan bawah ketiaknya dimana _stick_ yang ada di belakangnya itu, menutup matanya memfokuskan diri, membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah membuat seluruh penonton terkejut

' Aku sudah mencoba teknik ini berkali-kali. Aku pasti bisa menggunakannya.' batin Shikamaru yang kemudian membuka matanya menatap tajam ke arah peluru-peluru api tersebut

_**" Fire Whirlwind Shield." **_ langsung menarik _sticknya _ yang ada di bawah menghempas ke atas yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya langsung tercipta pusaran angin berlapis api yang melindungi tubuh Shikamaru dari peluru-peluru api tersebut. Saro terbelalak kaget melihat jutsu yang di keluarkannya mudah sekali di patahkan. Pusaran angin api yang melindung Shikamaru kemudian menghilang, menggantikan Shikamaru yang menatap tajam ke arah Saro

" Sekarang adalah giliranku, Saro." kata Shikamaru yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Saro membuat Saro terkejut. Shikamaru muncul di belakang Saro yang kemudian menghantap _sticknya_ ke arah pinggang Saro membuat dirinya terlempar ke depan. Shikamaru lalu mengsaltokan dirinya ke depan yang kemudian salah satu kakinya di majukan ke depan menghantap tubuh Saro

.

.

**BUAK!**

**.**

.

Salto Shikamaru berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Saro di mana Shikamaru mengincar pinggang pemuda itu. Shikamaru kemudian bangkit, menghempaskan salah satu _sticknya_ kembali mengincar pinggang pemuda tersebut.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" teriak Saro kesakitan karena pinggangnya sudah di hantam tiga kali oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru menegakan tubuhnya, melakukan sedikit atraksi yang kemudian menjepitkan salah satu batang _sticknya_ di ketiak kanannya.

" Bagaimana? Apa kamu masih bisa berdiri lagi?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Saro menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Nara tersebut. Saro mencoba menegakan tubuhnya, tetapi langsung terbaring lagi karena pinggangnya sepertinya patah akibat hantaman senjata Shikamaru.

" Aku memang tidak memiliki teknik ninjutsu menyerang, tapi aku memiliki teknik kenjutsu yang bagus untuk mengalahkanmu. Apa kamu menyerah?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi membuat Saro mengeram menahan marah.

" Kalau kamu tidak di ajarkan oleh Naruto, pasti aku dengan mudah mengalahkanmu." kata Saro sengit membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan yang kemudian menatap langit biru.

" Kamu benar, jika bukan Naruto yang mengajariku aku pasti sebentar saja sudah kalah darimu. Tapi karena aku ingin menjadi kuat juga ingin melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, maka dari itu akupun berguru dengan Naruto, berlatih kenjutsu dengannya." kata Shikamaru yang langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah Saro.

" Sensei, Saro sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Apa masih perlu saya teruskan?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Genma yang kemudian Genma menatap Saro yang memang tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

" Karena Uchiha Saro tidak bisa berdiri lagi, maka saya nyatakan pemenangnya adalah Nara Shikamaru." putus Genma membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu masih bersyukur bukan Naruto, Sima Zhao, ataupun Zhen Ji lawanmu. Kamu lihat bukan Sasuke, Neji juga Hinata yang melawan mereka bertiga bagaimana kondisinya?" kata Shikamaru yang langsung saja meninggalkan Saro yang terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda Nara tersebut.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Pertanding-pertandingpun terlewati dengan cepat. Xing Cai juga Ino bisa lulus dengan mudah di mana Xing Cai melawan TenTen dan Ino melawan Sakura kembali. Ino tidak menunjukkan kemampuannya saat melawan Sakura karena dia tahu Sakura tidak memiliki teknik yang cukup berbahaya maka seperti ujian sebelumnya, Ino mematahkan kembali pinggang Sakura lagi. Para genin yang luluspun sudah ada yang diantaranya Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, dan Shino. Sekarang tiba saatnya para Jounin untuk melakukan tes keahlian mereka masing-masing. Genma sekarang di gantikan oleh Reika yang menjadi juri untuk mengetes para Jounin elit tersebut. Seperti biasa Reika yang bisa di bilang cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang sengaja di urai dengan pakaian semi kunoichinya berwarna biru membuat seluruh pria yang ada di sana terkagum-kagum sampai-sampai Aizen harus menahan kecemburuannya yang sudah sampai tingkat akhir.

" Baiklah para hadirin semua! Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Fujimato Reika. Saya akan menjadi juri di mana seluruh Jounin akan melakukan uji kemampuan mereka dengan Jounin yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama." kata Reika semangat membuat semua pria menatap kagum ke arahnya. Aizen sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat seluruh tatapan pria itu, tapi untung Kurama yang menyadari adiknya yang cemburu buta itu cuma terkekeh

" Sabar Aizen. Reika akan tetap menjadi milikmu, jadi kamu tidak akan tersingkirkan oleh pria-pria yang ada di sini." kata Kurama menghibur Aizen. Azai, Hiruzen, Iruka juga Zhuge Liang terkekeh pelan juga Oichi yang terkikik geli melihat Aizen yang biasanya tenang bisa-bisanya emosi melihat Reika yang di tatap memuja oleh seluruh penonton pria.

Reika kemudian mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di kantungnya, lalu membuka kertas tersebut, membacakan peserta pertama

" Baiklah karena peserta pertama ini adalah Tag Team, maka bersiap-siap kalian dengan pasangannya yang sudah di tentukan oleh Hokage!" seru Reika membuat para Jounin sedikit gelisah.

" Fujimato Hidan berpasangan dengan Fujimato Grimmjow melawan Uchiha Itachi yang berpasangan dengan Kurenai Yuhi. Kalian yang memiliki ahli Genjutsu juga Ninjutsu silakan turun ke arena ini!" seru Reika membuat Kurenai menghela nafas karena bukan Aizen yang melawan dirinya. Kurenai kemudian melirik Itachi yang sedang menatap Grimmjow yang menyengir juga sosok pria yang mengenakan armor hitam dengan wajah bagian atasnya di tutup topeng berbentuk elang.

" Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang sobat." kata Grimmjow membuat sosok pria misterius itu menyengir ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan tou-san karena memasukanku denganmu Grimmjow, tapi memang sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang." balas sosok tersebut membuat seluruh Jounin terkejut

" Anda anak Hokage-sama?" tanya salah satu Jounin kepada sosok misterius tersebut membuat pria itu melirik ke arah Jounin tersebut.

" Ya, perkenalkan namaku Fujimato Hidan, putra sulung Fujimato Kurama sekaligus nii-san dari Fujimato Naruto." kata sosok tersebut yang ternyata bernama Hidan membuat seluruh Jounin terbelalak kaget.

" Pantas kamu bilang kalau Naruto adalah adikmu, aku pikir kamu adalah sepupu Naruto tapi ternyata kakak kandung Naruto." kata Itachi membuat Hidan menatap ke arahnya, sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah lapangan yang kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan hitam membuat Itachi, Kurenai juga para Jounin lainnya terkejut.

" Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ichigo, Luxun, outoto." kata Grimmjow yang kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api biru. Itachi juga Kurenai saling pandang, mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam shunshin.

" Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang Asuma?" kata Kakashi membuat Asume hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" Ini hanya uji kemampuan bukan? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menang. Putra sulung juga keponakan Hokage aku tidak tahu teknik ninjutsu juga genjutsu yang mereka miliki. Kurenai juga Itachi sudah jelas mereka ahli genjutsu dan Itachi yang memiliki kemampuan Ninjutsu yang sangat bagus. Aku tidak tahu siapa yag akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." jelas Asuma

" Tentu saja yang akan menang Hidan dan Grimmjow." kata Daiki membuat Kakashi juga Asuma langsung menatap pemuda berkulit exotis tersebut.

" Hidan, putra sulung Paman Kurama memiliki kemampuan genjutsu di atas paman Aizen sedangkan Grimmjow di bawah paman Aizen. Kalau ninjutsu, sudah tidak bisa di bilang lagi karena mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan yang tidak kalah hebatnya." lanjut Daiki membuat semua Jounin tersebut terbelalak kaget

" Aizen? Maksudmu Aizen yang memiliki kemampuan genjutsu yang bisa memanipulasi sekitar kita dengan area yang luas?" tanya Asuma tidak percaya yang di jawab sengiran oleh Daiki

" Ya dan Hidan berada satu tingkat dari Paman Aizen sedangkan nii-sanku berada satu tingkat di bawah Paman Aizen. Kami seluruh anggota keluarga inti cuma beda satu tingkat dalam hal ini." kata Daiki membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi pemenang pertandingan ini." kata Jounin A yang di jawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya kemudian mereka semua menatap ke arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

" Kurama, putra sulungmu akan bertanding. Aku sangat menanti-nantikan kedua putramu bertanding." kata Azai membuat Kurama, Aizen, Zhuge Lian tersenyum

" Putra sulung? Bukannya kamu cuma memiliki satu putra saja Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Azai sedikit tersentak, kemudian menatap Kurama, meminta maaf. Kurama tersenyum singkat ke arah sahabatnya itu kemudian menatap Hiruzen, tersenyum sedih

" Hidan adalah anak dari almarmum kakakku. Hidan waktu itu selamat dari pembantaian klan kami. Aku lalu melarikan diri dengan putra kakakku juga anakku yang masih kecil dari pembantaian tersebut. Hidan sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri dan dia merupakan titipan kakakku yang aku miliki sekarang." kata Kurama sendu membuat Hiruzen mau tidak mau juga sedih mendengar kisah kelam yang di alami oleh pria rupawan tersebut

" Maafkan aku Kurama, aku tidak tahu kalau…" kata Hiruzen terputus melihat Kurama yang menggeleng kepalanya pelan

" Tidak apa-apa Hiruzen-sama, itu merupakan masa yang tidak mau aku ingat lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau mengingat masa lalu dan sekarang kita harus melangkah masa depan yang lebih baik." kaya Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian mereka menyaksikan di mana para Jounin akan bertarung.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

Hidan dan Grimmjow berhadapan dengan Itachi juga Kurenai yang menatap mereka balik. Hidan menatap dingin sedangkan Grimmjow menyengir sadis ke arah Itachi juga Kurenai.

" Aku harap kalian berempat menunjukkan kemampuan kalian semua karena Hokage ingin melihat di mana kekurangan kemampuan kalian." kata Reika yang di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi juga Kurenai.

" Bibi apa sudah bisa di mulai pertandingannya?" tanya Grimmjow tidak sabaran membuat Reika menghela nafas

" Grimmjow, ingat sekarang aku adalah juri di sini, jadi kamu harus memanggilku sensei." kata Reika membuat Grimmjow melongo mendengarnya tapi kemudian mengangguk-angguk saja

" Baiklah, Reika-sensei." kata Grimmjow membuat Reika tersenyum.

" Nah karena kalian berempat sudah siap, maka aku nyatakan pertandingan ini dimulai!" seru Reika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna semua ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter 20nya semoga saja minna semua tidak kecewa**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian semua**

**1. Untuk Sasuke juga Saro apakah akan mendapat senjata seperti Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata, jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Saya sudah cukup sampai senjata **_**Ice Break**_** dan untuk apa hubungannya antara senjata-senjata tersebut dengan para pemegang juga pemilik itu masih rahasia author dan diharapkan kalian sendiri menebaknya #Di bom atom**

**2. Untuk tingkatan kekuatan para keluarga inti clan Fujimato saya tidak bisa memberitahu # Di keroyok**

**3. Kenapa saya memilih Asuna di banding Rias? Soalnya Rias sudah terlalu sering di setiap pair, jadi saya mencoba dengan Asuna yang pretty girl #lebay.**

**Ini khusus untuk Akemi Yoshi : Hmm sebenarnya pertanyaan anda sangat banyak menurut saya tapi saya akan meringkasnya. Yang membantai clan Uchiha adalah Uchiha Azumi yaitu kakak dari Uchiha Saro. Di sini Saro juga Sasuke membenci dengan Azumi yang telah membantai clannya itu dan memang Fugaku di sini saya buat hidup karena mengikuti alur fict saya menyisahkan 100 jiwa keluarga Uchiha; Kontrak yang di tanda tangani Kurama itu adalah milik Fu Xi, jadi tidak mungkin Madara bisa mengambil contrak tersebut dan oh Madara tidak mengetahui identitas para Bijuu yang berubah menjadi manusia. Kontar tersebut sebenarnya renkarnasi para bijuu yang akan menjadi manusia ( Fict saya ini tidak mirip dengan Rikoudo yang menggunakan cakranya untuk membuat para Bijuu, tapi saya ambil dari sejarah Jepang tentang peperangan para Bijuu juga ada beberapa Bijuu yang dulunya adalah manusia); Otogakure untuk sekarang bisa di bilang desa terbuang untuk saat ini tapi untuk ke depan saya tidak tahu #di tabok; Pasukan aliansi khususnya Iwagakure semakin membenci Konoha( Lain dengan Kirigakure, Sunagakure yang menjalin hubungan erat dengan Konohagakure kecuali Kumogakure karena Kurama membenci desa itu yang telah membuat Jinchuriki Nibi sangat menderita) juga setelah mendengar kabar kalau Kurama adalah saudaranya Minato Tsuchikage semakin membenci Konoha. Kutukan di Sasuke hmm sebenarnya tidak hilang, tapi di penjarakan, akan tetapi jika kutukan tersebut mencoba menguasai tubuh Sasuke, maka akan di makan oleh penjara yang di buat oleh Naruto (Kutukan Orochimaru di sini bisa di bilang saya bikin untuk mengendalikan tubuh seseorang).**

**Hahaha maaf ya minna kalau saya buat Naruto juga Sima Zhao 'sedikit' mesum # wkwkwkwkwkw**

**Ok daripada banyak bacot kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 21**

**Enjoy Reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tunggu sebentar!" seru seseorang membuat Hidan, Grimmjow, Itachi, Kurenai menatap ke arah podium Hokage, dimana sang Hokage menatap mereka dari jauh. Mereka melihat, Hokage mereka melakukan handseal yang tiba-tiba cahaya putih muncul mengelilingi seluruh podium tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang, membuat mereka berempat mengernyit bingung.

" Tidak mungkin bukan kami semua tidak melihat kemampuan genjutsu kalian, jadi aku membuat semua orang bisa melihat jutsu-jutsu genjutsu yang kalian keluarkan." kata Hokage membuat Kurenai, Itachi juga seluruh penonton terkejut. Kurama kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya, meminta mereka memulai pertarungan. Kurenai dan Itachi menatap serius ke arah Grimmjow juga Hidan yang masih tenang dengan mereka berdua. Grimmjow kemudian mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya sedangkan Hidan memasang kuda-kuda yang kemudian kedua belati hitamnya langsung memanjang satu meter. Grimmjow mengarahkan katananya ke Itachi, yang kemudian menyengir

" Sebaiknya kalian membuka dahulu pertandingan ini. Aku adalah lawanmu, Itachi." kata Grimmjow membuat Itachi menatapnya datar

" Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, yang aku incar adalah Hidan." balas Itachi dingin membuat Grimmjow melebarkan sengirannya.

" Kalau itu maumu aku harap kamu bersiap-siap menghadapi saudaraku ini." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangang mereka berdua membuat Itachi juga Kurenai terkejut. Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kurenai membuat kedua bola mata wanita itu langsung membulat. Grimmjow menyengir, dengan cepat menendang perut Kurenai membuat wanita itu terpental jauh ke belakang. Itachi yang melihat rekannya terpental itu, dengan cepat mengaktifkan **Sharingan** nya menatap tajam ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi kemudian dengan cepat menghilang di hadapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Kurenai yang sudah bangkit akibat tendangan pria berambut biru itu lalu menatap Grimmjow yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

" Maaf kalau aku menggunakan cara kasar untuk menjauhkan kamu dari mereka berdua. Sebaiknya kamu menggunakan genjutsu terkuatmu itu untuk melawanku." kata Grimmjow menyengir membuat Kurenai menatap tajam ke arah pria tampan itu. Kurenai langsung melakukan handseal, menatap serius ke arah Grimmjow yang masih menyengir ke arahnya

**" Magen : Jubaku Satsu."** kata Kurenai yang kemudian tubuhnya menghilang dalam keadaan siksak. Grimmjow mengernyit yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terikat oleh batang sebuah pohon yang entah dari mana muncul di sana. Tubuh Kurenai keluar dari batang pohon di atas Grimmjow dengan membawa sebuah kunai di gengaman tangan kanannya.

" Kamu seharusnya sedikit lebih lembut dengan seorang wanita." kata Kurenai dingin membuat Grimmjow menyengir.

" Aku pikir kamu cuma ahli kenjutsu, jadi aku akan cepat menyelesaikan pertandingan ini denganmu." lanjut Kurenai membuat Grimmjow tertawa.

" Seharusnya kamu tidak menggunakan tipe genjutsu jarak dekat nona." kata Grimmjow membuat Kurenai mengernyit bingung. Tubuh Grimmjow tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api biru yang langsung saja membakar pohon ciptaan Kurenai. Mata Kurenai terbelalak kaget yang kemudian dengan cepat dirinya keluar dari pohon yang sudah hangus di bakar oleh Grimmjow. Tubuh Grimmjow yang sudah terbebas dari ikatan batang tersebut, menatap Kurenai yang masih syok dengan kejadian tersebut.

" Ba-bagaimana mu-mungkin…." kata Kurenai tidak percaya membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

" Sekarang giliranku untuk memberimu apa itu yang namanya genjutsu." kata Grimmjow yang kemudian mengangkat katananya di depan dadanya, menutup kedua bola mata biru lautnya itu membuat Kurenai memasang kuda-kudanya

_**" Demonic Release : Dance thousand sword of demon." **_kata Grimmjow yang kemudian daerah tempat mereka berdua menjadi gelap gulita membuat Kurenai langsung waspada. Katana yang di genggap Grimmjow kemudian menghilang dalam sepihan-serpihan kecil di susul Grimmjow yang menghilang di telan kegelapan dari pandangan Kurenai. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan dan kaki Kurenai terikat dengan erat oleh rantai membuat kedua bola mata wanita itu langsung membulat menatap rantai yang entah dari mana asalnya bisa muncul mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Pandangan Kurenai kemudian menatap kedepan, dimana puluhan-puluhan samurai tajam yang terbang dengan cepat mengarah ke tubuhnya. Mata Kurenai terbelalak melihat jumlah samaurai yang terbang ke arahnya, bukan cuma hanya puluhan tapi ribuan samurai yang terbang menuju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! KRASH!**

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuh Kurenai tertancap oleh samurai-samurai tersebut. Kedua tangan juga kakinya terputus dari tubuhnya masing-masing yang kemudian tergantung ke rantai yang tadi mengikatnya. Samurai-samurai tersebut langsung memotong menjadi sepihan kecil kedua kaki juga tangan Kurenai membuat wanita tersebut membatu. Kurenai kemudian menatap tubuhnya yang sudah di tancap oleh belasan samurai membuat dirinya bergetar karena kedua tangan juga kakinya sudah terputus juga di potong menjadi sepihan kecil sekarang tubuhnya sudah tertancap puluhan samurai yang juga langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. Tiba-tiba sosok mahkluk bertubuh gelap dengan tubuh yang begitu besar muncul berjalan ke arah Kurenai. Mahkluk itu memiliki wajah yang begitu menakutkan dengan bola mata berwarna merah darah, gigi-gigi yang begitu tajam, kuku-kuku kedua tangannya begitu panjang dan tajam, juga ada sepasang sayap berbentuk seperti kalelawar berada di punggungnya. Mahkluk tersebut menyengir iblis mempamerkan gigi runcingnya, lalu menarik paksa samurai-samurai yang tertancap di tubuh Kurenai, membuat darah mengalir deras dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan mahkluk itu kemudian masuk ke dalam perut Kurenai, mengaduk-aduk isi dalam perut wanita tersebut membuat Kurenai berteriak kesakitan, kemudian dengan satu tarikan keras, langsung mengeluarkan hati, usus, juga lambung yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu membuat Kurenai langsung membatu. Mahkluk itu menyengir sadis, kemudian memakan organ dalam wanita itu dengan tidak manusiawi membuat Kurenai menatap tidak percaya. Kurenai begitu takut dengan semua ini, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, kedua bola matanya mengeluarkan air mata ketakutan, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri semua kejadian yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang.

" TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Kurenai histeris melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu langsung saja pingsan menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Arena para Jounin

.

.

.

Asuma, Kakashi, Guy juga Jounin lainnya yang melihat genjutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Grimmjow langsung merasa mual juga takut melihat tubuh Kurenai yang benar-benar tidak berbentuk itu. Asuma mengeluarkan air mata melihat tubuh wanita yang begitu di cintainya terpotong menjadi lima bagian, menutup kedua bola matanya menganggap kalau apa yang di lihatnya ini adalah mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya.

" A-aku…" kata Asuma yang langsung saja mengeluarkan kantong plastik yang kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya kedalam kantung pelastik tersebut. Kakashi dan Guy langsung melarikan diri mereka ke toilet untuk membuang seluruh isi perut masing-masing diikuti oleh Jounin lainnya.

" Grimmjow terlalu berlebihan." kata Ichigo menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan pria berambut biru tersebut.

" Dia memang begitu. Tidak heran sifat brutalnya juga mempengaruhi kemampuan genjutsu yang di milikinya." kata Lu Xun menghela nafas ketika area tempat Grimmjow juga Kurenai sudah kembali normal. Kurenai tidak ssadarkan diri dengan wajah juga rambutnya benar-benar berantakan sedangkan Grimmjow berdiri beberapa meter di depan wanita tersebut.

" Nii-sanku benar-benar keren." kata Daiki yang kemudian langsung bangkit, berseru ke arah Grimmjow, membuat pria tersebut tertawa mendengar seruan adiknya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan wanita itu nanti. Aku takut setelah ini dia akan trauma dengan kejadian ini." kata Lu Xun sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kurenai.

" Semoga saja wanita itu bisa langsung melupakan kejadian hari ini." kata Ichigo melihat Grimmjow yang meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di arena Penonton

.

.

.

Para penonton juga menahan mual melihat teknik genjutsu yang di keluarkan Grimmjow. Ada beberapa yang sudah melarikan diri mereka ke toilet, juga beberapa yang menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan apa yang mereka barusan lihat. Orihime, Tetsuna, Yugito juga Xiao Qiao memasang muka jijik melihat kejadian tersebut sedangkan Zakuro entah kenapa mukanya tiba-tiba memerah

" Aish…. apa Grimm-kun tidak tahu apa kalau kita ada di sini? Dia itu memang benar-benar pria yang tidak tahu aturan." kata Xiao Qiao yang masih jijik dengan kejadian barusan.

" Zaku-chan, kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Orihime kepada sahabatnya itu yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh gadis berambut violet tersebut.

" A-aku h-hanya…" kata Zakuro tergagap yang kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali, tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya

" Zaku-chan, apa kamu mual melihat Grimm-kun melakukan hal itu? Ayo kita ke toilet." kata Yugito cemas yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Tetsuna, Orihime juga Xiao Qiao. Zakuro kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kembali membuat keempat sahabatnya itu menatap bingung.

" Aku melihat Grimm-kun tadi sangat kejam dengan wanita itu tapi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba membayangkan kalau Grimm-kun 'bermain ganas' denganku." kata Zakuro pelan membuat Yugito, Orihime, Xiao Qiao, Tetsuna melongo mendengarnya. Zakuro yang melihat reaksi keempat temannya itu langsung memerah kembali.

" Apa yang kamu pikirkan Zakuro!? Dasar kamu!?" seru Orihime yang langsung memerah ketika mengetahui maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu. Yugito, Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao yang kembali tersadar, tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka bertiga langsung memerah

" Apa kita salah kalau membayangkan hal-hal begitu sebelum menikah?" cicit Tetsuna membuat mereka berempat langsung saja memerah hebat.

" A-asal t-ti-idak ke-ta-tahuan ti-tid-dak ma-asa-lah." balas Yugito pelan yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh mereka berempat. Ok kita abaikan mereka yang berfantasi ria dengan pasangan-pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan hal-hal tabu karena akan membuat rate fict ini menjadi M

.

.

.

Tempat Hidan dan Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi terkejut mendengar teriakan histeris Kurenai langsung membalikan kepalanya menatap Kurenai yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mata Itachi terbelalak lebar, melihat rekannya yang seorang ahli genjutsu dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh pria yang menurutnya tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam ilusi sedikitpun.

" Kamu jangan cuma menilai seseorang dari tampilan luarnya saja. Kalau kamu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kami, seharusnya kalian jangan meremehkan kami berdua. Grimmjow adalah salah satu orang yang sangat kejam dengan siapapun musuhnya. Dia tidak peduli kamu itu pria atau wanita, menurutnya kalau kalian tidak mampu melawannya, dia menganggap kalian itu sampah." kata Hidan menyadarkan Itachi, langsung menatap pria misterius yang ada di depannya itu.

" Sifat Grimmjow memang begitu. Dia akan memberikan mimpi buruk kepada setiap lawannya yang meremehkannya, jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak membuat dirinya benar-benar mengamuk." lanjut Hidan.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan sifat saudaramu itu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu di pertandingan ini sekarang." kata Itachi yang kemudian langsung melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Gouryuuka no jutsu!"** serunya yang kemudian mengeluarkan seekor Naga Api dari mulutnya. Hidan yang melihat cuma menatap datar, menggeleng kepalanya pelan

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang tou-san rencanakan, tapi kalau kamu menganggap pertarungan ini serius maka aku akan melayanimu." kata Hidan langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke arah Naga Api tersebut

_**" Phantom Fang."**_ ucapnya yang kemudian tercipta dua buah bumerang angin berwarna hitam kelam. Kedua bumerang kelam itu langsung membelah naga api ciptaan Itachi yang kemudian langsung menuju ke arah pria Uchiha itu. Itachi terkejut melihat jutsunya yang dengan mudah di tebas itu yang kemudian tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu tertebas oleh bumerang hitam kelam milik Hidan. Tubuh Itachi langsung berubah menjadi beberapa ekor gagak membuat Hidan menyipitkan mata di balik topengnya.

**" Kai." **kata Hidan langsung saja gagak tersebut berubah menjadi belasan shuriken menuju ke arahnya. Hidan menangkis dengan mudah shuriken-shuriken tersebut lalu Hidan menatap Itachi yang meleset dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Hidan sedikit melihat mata Itachi yang sudah berputar dengan cepat, menyengir kecil lalu mata hitam kecoklatan langsung berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih berputar dengan tenang, langsung saja melakukan kontak mata dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Itachi sedikit bingung melihat Hidan yang dengan sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengannya, tapi itu merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk dirinya langsung saja Itachi menatap kedua mata di baling topeng tersebut. Itachi masih tidak menyadari bentuk mata Hidan yang sudah berubah di balik topeng elang tersebut

**" Tsukuyomi." **

.

.

Podium Head Clan

.

.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil melihat Itachi yang berhasil melakukan kontak mata dengan pria misterius tersebut.

" Fugaku, putra sulungmu memang hebat. Dia berhasil melakukan kontak mata dengan pria misterius itu." kata Inoichi membuat Fugaku bangga

" **Tsukuyomi** Itachi tidak ada satupun yang bisa memecahkannya bahkan Madara sekalipun." kata Fugaku bangga

" Tapi ini masih belum selesai." kata suara seseorang membuat Fugaku, Inoichi, Shikaku menatap ke arah Isobu yang masih tenang melihat ke arena

" Maksudnya Isobu?" tanya Shikaku ingin tahu

" Putramu telah melawan orang yang salah Fugaku. Pemuda itu adalah putra sulung nii-san, Fujimato Hidan dan yang aku dengar, kemampuan anak itu sangat misterius." kata Isobu membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku terbelalak kaget

" Bukannya Kurama cuma memiliki satu putra? Kenapa kamu bisa bilang dia adalah putra sulungnya?" tanya Inoichi membuat Isobu tersenyum sedih

" Hidan merupakan anak dari saudara kami yang waktu itu clan kami di bantai semua. Nii-san berhasil menyelamatkan Hidan dari pembantaian yang kemudian kabur memulai awal yang baru setelah itu." jawab Isobu membuat mereka sedikit tidak enak karena merekapun sudah mendengar masa kelam clan Fujimato dari Kurama itu sendiri. Mereka akhirnya kembali menatap ke arena pertandingan, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

Alam Tsukuyomi Itachi

.

.

Hidan membuka matanya dimana dirinya menatap sekeliling langit yang berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Kedua tangannya diikat dalam balok kayu berbentuk 'T' yang kemudian matanya menatap Itachi yang begitu banyak sambil membawa sebuah katana di genggamannya

" Jadi ini **Tsukuyomi**? Aku sedikit heran kenapa namanya menggunakan nama para dewa padahal jutsu ini bukan tingkat dewa menurutku." kata Hidan menatap sekeliling.

" Ini adalah dunia **Tsukuyomi** milikku. Kamu tidak bisa keluar dari sini karena aku yang mengontrol dunia ini. Satu detik di dunia nyata 74 jam di dunia **Tsukuyomi** ku." kata Itachi dingin

" Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kalau begini." kata Hidan yang kemudian tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan kelam membuat Itachi terbelalak kaget. Pola mata Hidan berputar dengan cepat yang kemudian mata yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah berubah menjadi hitam keunguan. Aura kegelapan tersebut langsung membuat dunia **Tsukuyomi** milik Itachi berubah menjadi gelap. Itachi terkejut melihat genjutsunya bisa di lenyapkan begitu saja. Batang kayu yang tadinya mengikat tubuh Hidan kini menghilang membuat Hidan terbebas dari penjara tersebut.

_**" Underworld." **_guma Hidan yang kemudian langit yang tadinya hitam langsung terdapat kilatan-kilatan petir juga lubang-lubang cacing di setiap langit tersebut. Itachi sangat syok melihat dunia genjutsunya bisa di ambil alih oleh lawannya itu

" Selamat datang di _**Underworld**_ ku ini. Teknik ini bisa di gunakan dimana seseorang memenjarakanku ke dalam genjutsu kalian, seperti genjutsu milikmu sekarang." kata Hidan membuat Itachi langsung terbelalak kaget. Tiba-tiba di belakang Hidan, muncul pasukan iblis berjumlah ribuan yang entah dari mana muncul membuat Itachi membulatkan matanya

" _**Underworld**_ milikku ini tidak ada yang bisa keluar dengan selamat kecuali ayahku juga Naruto yang belakangan ini baru bisa selamat keluar dari teknikku ini. Di sini tidak seperti dunia **Tsukuyomi**mu yang memiliki batas waktu, sedangkan _**Underworld**_, kamu akan bertarung mati-matian karena cuma dirikulah yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini." jelas Hidan membuat Itachi terbelalak kaget. Pasukan iblis yang ada di belakang Hidan langsung maju menyerang Itachi setelah menerima instruksi dari sang tuannya tersebut. Itachi dengan cepat langsung melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** seru Itachi yang kemudian menembakan bola api ke arah pasukan iblis tersebut. Pasukan iblis yang berada di depan langsung saja terbakar hangus, tapi kemudian pasukan iblis lainnya langsung saja muncul di sela-sela api tersebut. Itachi kemudian melompat mundur, berdecak kesal lalu mengubah matanya dari **Sharingan **biasa menjadi **Mangekyou Sharingan**. Itachi kemudian memfokuskan dirinya, membuat pola shuriken matanya berputar dengan cepat

**" Susano'o**." gumanya yang kemudian muncul sosok astral tengkorak berwarna merah dengan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tameng dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah katana. Hidan yang melihat sosok astral tersebut sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian menyengir, menatap Itacchi yang sudah kepayahan

" Kamu tahu? _**Underworld **_ini bisa membuat tubuh seseorang yang berada di dunia nyata menunjukkan jutsu yang sedang di gunakan sekarang di dalam dunia ini." kata Hidan. Itachi yang mendengar penjelasan pria itu sedikit bingung tapi karena tidak terlalu fokus juga membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal, menutup mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah, dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

.

.

.

Dunia Nyata

.

.

.

Seluruh penonton begitu terkejut melihat tubuh Itachi yang di lindungi oleh sosok astral berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Fugaku menatap tidak percaya, padahal dirinya yakin kalau sekarang mereka seharusnya dalam dunia **Tsukuyomi** tetapi kenapa putranya bisa mengeluarkan **Susano'o**

" Fugaku, bukannya itu **Susano'o**? Tetapi kenapa bisa muncul sendirinya dari tubuh Itachi? Bukannya sekarang mereka seharusnya berada dalam dunia **Tsukuyomi**?" tanya Inoichi terkejut melihat **Susano'o** Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul sendirinya dari tubuh Itachi.

" Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." kata Fugaku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sosok astral tersebut bisa keluar.

.

.

.

Podium Para Peserta

.

.

.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat tiba-tiba sosok astral tengkorak berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tubuh Itachi itu. Naruto kemudian menatap sosok kakaknya yang jika di perhatikan dengan jelas, tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan yang begitu peka.

" Astaga nii-san, bagaimana aku bisa melihat pertarungan kalian jika kamu membuat lawanmu terjebak di dalam duniamu." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua langsung menatapnya.

" Memangnya apa yang di gunakan oleh nii-sanmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru

" Hidan-nii menggunakan _**Underworld**_." jawab Sima Zhao yang juga memperhatikan Hidan begitu serius.

" Jutsu apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran membuat Sima Zhao langsung berkeringat dingin

" Aku tidak mau lagi masuk ke dunia itu. Aku sudah trauma memasuki dunia kegelapan ciptaan Hidan-nii juga melawan ribuan mayat hidup yang tidak ada habisnya." kata Sima Zhao merinding membuat Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba juga Shino terkejut

" Ma-may-yat hi-hid-dup?" gagap Kiba yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao.

" Kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di _**Underworld**_ ciptaan kakakku, padahal tou-chan sudah membuat mata kita bisa melihat genjutsu." kata Naruto gusar karena tidak bisa melihat kakaknya bertarung

" Jangan ingatkan kami saat dimana sensei kami melawan nii-sanmu yang berambut biru itu Naruto." kata Kiba tiba-tiba yang langsung saja mukanya menjadi biru.

" Siapa juga yang mau ingat dengan kekejaman yang di buat oleh Grimm-nii kepada Kurenai-sensei? Aku juga sekarang mencoba untuk melupakannya." jawab Naruto yang juga perutnya tiba-tiba langsung mulas.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen begitu tidak mengerti dengan pertandingan antara Itachi dengan putra sulung Kurama sekarang. Pasalnya, tadi dia melihat Itachi pasti menggunakan **Tsukuyomi** tapi sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba di tubuh pemuda Uchiha tersebut muncul sosok astral berwarna merah.

" _**Underworld.**_" kata seseorang membuat Hiruzen langsung menatap pria rupawan yang begitu serius menatap ke arena pertandingan

" Itu termasuk genjutsu, Kurama?" tanya Azai yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan itu

" _**Underworld**_ itu merupakan genjutsu di mana kita berada di dunia penuh para iblis. Genjutsu itu bisa di gunakan saat penggunanya berada di dalam genjutsu musuh. Sekarang mereka bukan lagi di dunia **Tsukuyomi** milik Itachi melainkan _**Underworld**_ putraku." jelas Kurama membuat mereka terkejut

" Bagaimana mungkin? **Tsukuyomi** adalah genjutsu paling hebat yang di miliki oleh clan Uchiha dan lagi seharusnya lawannya yang terjebak dalam genjutsu tersebut tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu." kata Hiruzen tidak percaya.

" Teknik _**Underworld**_ memang lain dari genjutsu yang ada. _**Underworld**_ adalah teknik di mana menghubungkan antara dunia nyata juga dunia ilusi. Sekarang ini, Itachi juga Hidan berada di dunia paralel ciptaan Hidan. Lihat, mereka berdua tidak melakukan apapun, tapi tubuh Itachi sekarang di selimuti oleh **Susano'o**, jadi bisa di simpulkan kalau di dunia paralel sana, Itachi sedang menggunakan **Susano'o** untuk melawan Hidan." jelas Kurama membuat Azai, Oichi, Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut

" Du-dun-nia par-ral-lel….." kata Hiruzen tidak percaya

" Aku dan Naruto pernah mencoba masuk ke dalam _**Underworld**_ itu, tapi kami berdua harus berjuang mati-matian agar bisa keluar dengan selamat. Teknik itu hanya bisa di patahkan oleh penggunanya sendiri. Tidak seperti genjutsu biasa, _**Underworld **_merupakan teknik yang benar-benar tidak bisa di pecahkan begitu saja." kata Kurama sedikit merinding membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Teknik yang benar-benar menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa putramu mempelajari teknik tersebut?" tanya Hiruzen yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Dia di ajar oleh seseorang begitupulah aku juga Naruto. Kami bertiga memiliki guru yang sama." jawab Kurama membuat Hiruzen mengernyit bingung

" Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga mempunyai guru yang sama? Aku pikir teknik itu berasal dari kamu." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Kalau aku jawab kamu mungkin tidak percaya Hiruzen-sama, tapi kami bertiga memang di ajar oleh guru yang sama." ulang Kurama sekali lagi yang kemudian menatap ke arena pertandingan

.

.

.

_**Underworld**_ Hidan

.

.

.

Itachi dengan tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh **Susano'o** sekarang mencoba menghabisi iblis-iblis yang jumlahnya ada ribuan itu. Itachi begitu gusar karena iblis-iblis tersebut tidak ada habisnya sedangkan tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan lebih lama tekniknya tersebut. Hidan yang berdiri di atas batu raksasa dunia ciptaanya itu, menatap dingin di mana pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang melawan iblis-iblisnya tersebut.

" Aku lihat kamu benar-benar kepayahan melawan iblis-iblis _**Underworld**_ ku." kata Hidan membuat Itachi menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan **Tsukuyomi**ku dan sekarang aku harus melawan iblis-iblis yang entah dari mana datangnya." jawab Itachi lalu menebas puluhan iblis yang ada di depannya. Hidan yang mendengar cuma bisa terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap serius ke arah Itachi yang masih mencoba membunuh iblis-iblis tersebut

" Berbanggalah karena kamu orang luar pertama kali masuk ke duniaku ini setelah seluruh keluargaku sudah pernah masuk kemari. Sekarang akan aku tunjukkan kemampuan _**Underworld**_ di hadapanmu." kata Hidan yang langsung melakukan single handseal

_**" Dark Release : Hands Demon of Darkness."**_ kemudian dari tempat Itachi berada muncul tangan-tangan hitam dari tanah yang langsung menahan kedua tangan **Susano'o** miliknya. Itachi terkejut melihat tangan-tangan tersebut, kemudian menatap Hidan yang menyengir ke arahnya

" Aku harus bilang kalau kegelapan adalah tempatku. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya di dunia terang. Sekarang, kamu akan merasakan bagaimana amukan kegelapan." kata Hidan menyengir menatap Itachi yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak itu

_**" Dark Release : Full Moon of Darkness."**_ tiba-tiba di langit kegelapan tersebut muncul sebuah bulan purnama di atas kepala Hidan. Para Iblis-iblis yang menyerang Itachi langsung berhenti, kemudian menatap bulan yang ada di langit tersebut, membuat Itachi bingung melihat iblis-iblis tersebut berhenti menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba, semua iblis tersebut seperti di sedot oleh bulan purnama ciptaan Hidan langsung saja membuat Itachi membelalakan matanya. Semua iblis tersebut yang sudah di hisap oleh bulan itu, membuat warna bulan yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi berwarna hitam keunguan juga mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan yang peka di sekeliling bulan tersebut.

" Terimalah hukuman yang akan aku berikan kepadamu. _**Judgement Dark Moon!**_" seru Hidan yang kemudian langsung saja tempat Itachi berdiri muncul lambang-lambang aneh. Itachi melihat ke bawah, melihat lambang berbentuk bintang dengan dengan sudut berjumlah enam, langsung mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan mencuat ke atas menembus langit malam. Itachi langsung menatap ke arah Bulan Kegelapan yang di mana permukaanya seperti berputar-putar mengumpulkan energi di permukaannya itu.

.

.

**BLASH!**

.

.

Bulan ciptaan Hidan yang sudah selesai mengumpulakn energi itu, langsung menembakan sinar hitam keunguan ke arah Itachi. Itachi baru saja ingin menghindar, tapi tubuhnya yang di lapisi **Susano'o** tidak bisa di gerakan karena di tahan oleh tangan-tangan hitam tersebut. Lambang berada di bawah Itachi bersinar semakin terang membuat pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menatap ke arah Hidan yang menyengir di dalam kegelapan malam.

" Selamat tinggal, Itachi." kata Hidan membuat Itachi melotot lalu menatap sinar cahaya bulan tersebut yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya

.

.

.

**BLARRR!**

.

.

.

Di Dunia Nyata

.

.

.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Itachi yang langsung saja membuat seluruh penonton terkejut mendengarnya. Sosok astral yang melindungi Itachi langsung lenyap seketika, lalu Itachi jatuh berlutut di depan Hidan dengan muka kosong. Itachi langsung terjatuh di depan Hidan, terbaring tidak sadarkan diri membuat seluruh penonton menatap tidak percaya. Hidan yang melihat menatap dingin. lalu menatap ke arah podium Hokage, dimana Kurama menatap dirinya.

" Maaf kalau aku sedikit berlebihan dengannya!" seru Hidan ke arah Kurama yang hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan putranya itu. Hidan lalu menatap pemuda berambut biru cerah yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Kamu sudah selesai, sobat?" tanya Grimmjow ketika melihat Hidan yang sudah kembali ke alam nyata. Mata Hidan langsung kembali seperti semula, menatap Itachi dengan kedua matanya yang syok akibat jurusnya tadi.

" Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hidan membuat Grimmjow menyengir, menyampingkan tubuhnya membuat Hidan menatap Kurenai yang tidak sadarkan diri juga.

" Aku tidak terima karena dia meremehkanku, jadi aku sedikit memberi dia pelajaran." kata Grimmjow terkekeh membuat Hidan mau tidak mau terkekeh juga.

" HIDAN-NII CURANG! NARU KAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT HIDAN-NII BERTARUNG!" teriak seseorang membuat Hidan juga Grimmjow menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedikit kesal ke arah mereka. Hidan dan Grimmjow tertawa mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut, kemudian mereka menatap pemuda itu.

" MAAF NARUTO! NII-SAN MEMBUATMU MARAH!" balas teriak Hidan membuat Naruto membuang mukanya karena kesal membuat mereka berdua terkekeh.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapnya di _**Underworld**_, Hidan?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menggerakan dagunya ke arah sosok Itachi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Kamu tahu bukan bagaimana diriku, Grimm?" tanya Hidan membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

" Aku sedikit kesal dengan teman tou-san yang memaksa Naruto untuk menyadarkan putra bungsunya itu, jadi aku melampiaskannya ke kakaknya." lanjut Hidan membuat Grimmjow tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kamu memang tidak berubah sobat. Aku juga sebenarnya kesal juga dengan paman Fugaku yang memaksa Naruto tapi sebenarnya aku lebih kesal lagi dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Kalau bukan karena dia anak dari teman Paman Kurama, sudah aku bunuh dia sekarang." kata Grimmjow membuat Hidan tertawa.

" Yang penting aku sudah melampiaskan kekesalanku, tapi aku sedikit bersalah dengannya. Ini semua karena si banci itu. Kalau dia tidak berlagak seperti raja juga sok kuat, aku tidak mungkin membuat Itachi seperti ini." kata Hidan menyesal juga kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

" Sudah jangan di ambil pusing. Kalau dia masih belum berubah juga aku benar-benar tidak mau urus lagi orang macam dia lagi. Aku akan memprotes Paman Kurama kalau masih menuruti keinginan Paman Fugaku lain kali." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan.

" Aku juga tidak akan setuju lagi kalau tou-san menuruti kemauan Paman Fugaku. Biar aku saja yang mengurus sendiri bocah banci itu kalau dia masih bertingkah." kata Hidan. Reika berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" Kalian berdua memang benar-benar kejam. Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan lawan kalian? Ini kan cuma mengetes kemampuan mereka, bukannya membuat mereka trauma batin." kata Reika tidak habis pikir membuat Hidan juga Grimmjow cengegesan tidak berdosa

" Maaf bibi, habis dia meremehkan aku sih, jadinya ya aku tersinggung dong mendengar perkataannya itu." jawab Grimmjow tampa dosa membuat Reika menepuk jidatnya.

" Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua kembali lagi sana. Bibi pusing dengan kalian berdua. Bibi mau mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya." kata Reika yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan juga Grimmjow lalu mereka berdua menghilang dari depan wanita cantik tersebut, kemudian Reika memanggil ninja medis untuk membawa tubuh Itachi juga Kurenai ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Podium Para Head Clan

.

.

.

Fugaku tidak menyangka putranya bisa kalah melawan putra sulung dari sahabatnya itu. Dia begitu yakin kalau genjutsu **Tsukuyomi** Itachi tidak ada yang bisa mematahkannya.

" Kamu jangan kaku begitu Fugaku. Ingat ini cuma mengetes kemampuan para Jounin, bukan untuk memperebutkan kemenangan." kata Isobu membuat Fugaku langsung menatapnya. Isobu membalas tatapan Fugaku, tersenyum kecil

" Nii-san ingin melihat dimana letak kekurangan dari semua memampuan yang di miliki para Jounin. Setelah nii-san mendapatkan laporan dari orang-orang yang mengetes mereka, nii-san pasti akan membuat mereka menjadi kuat, termasuk putra sulungmu itu, Fugaku." lanjut pria rupawan bermata biru laut itu membuat Fugaku tersenyum kecil.

" Mungkin, Itachi akan berubah jika di latih oleh Kurama. Aku melihat Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru juga Ino yang di latih oleh Naruto saja mereka sudah memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan." kata Fugaku membuat Isobu tertawa mendengarnya.

" Pertama aku berpikir Ino tidak akan tertarik dengan dunia ninja, tapi ternyata setelah begaul dengan kalian Isobu juga bersahabat dengan Kurama, putriku langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat." kata Inoichi yang di jawab anggukan setujuh oleh Shikaku, Hiashi juga Chouza.

" Kalian benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat putra-putri kami langsung tertarik dengan dunia ninja. Aku sekarang tidak akan ragu dengan Shikamaru yang akan memimpin menjadi ketua clan Nara kelak." kata Shikaku membuat Isobu tersenyum

" Kita semua ini adalah satu kesatuan. Kami akan membantu orang yang benar-benar memiliki tujuan yang tulus, juga tidak memiliki ambisi menguasai dunia. Kita nanti akan hidup di dalam perdamaian yang benar-benar akan membawa dunia shinobi ini menghentikan peperangan yang masih berlangsung ini." kata Isobu menerawang ke langit biru membuat mereka mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria rupawan tersebut.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

" Baiklah sekarang kita masuk ke babak berikutnya! Apa para pemirsa sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya!" seru Reika membuat seluruh penonton bersorak-sorak. Reika tersenyum manis, kemudian menatap kertas yang ada di pegangnya itu.

" Untuk pertandingan kedua, kita saksikan pertandingan antara Fujimato Daiki dan Asuma Sarotubi!" seru Reika membuat Daiki menyengir sedangkan Asuma langsung menatap pemuda berambut navy itu.

" Aku pergi dulu." kata Daiki yang kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api biru. Asuma yang melihat sedikit terkejut lalu menatap Kakashi juga Guy yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma tes yang di berikan Hokage kan? Kamu tidak memiliki kemampuan genjutsu ataupun ninjutsu, jadi mungkin kalian akan adu kenjutsu." kata Kakashi tersenyum yang di jawab anggukan oleh Asuma, kemudian Asuma menghilang dalam shunshin.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen menatap cemas kearah putranya yang akan mengikuti tes yang di berikan oleh Kurama itu. Dia sudah melihat Hidan juga Grimmjow yang bertarung melawan Itachi juga Kurenai yang di buat tidak sadarkan diri oleh kedua pemuda itu. Kurama yang mengetahui kecemasan Hiruzen, tersenyum kecil.

" Tenang Hiruzen-sama, di sini aku cuma ingin melihat kemampuan kenjutsu yang dimiliki oleh putramu itu." kata Kurama membuat Hiruzen langsung menatapnya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Hiruzen-san, aku mengenal Daiki, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membuat putramu seperti mereka berdua tadi." kata Azai tersenyum kecil. Hiruzen yang mendengar, menghela nafas, tersenyum

" Aku tidak akan percaya kalau seorang Jounin berpengalaman berumur sudah kepala tiga kalah melawan seorang pemuda yang baru berumur delapan belas tahun." kata Hiruzen membuat mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Daiki yang mengenakan hakama berwarna biru navy yang di biarkan mempamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua pedang kembar berwarna biru eletrik yang berada di punggungnya, menatap ke arah Asuma yang balas menatap dirinya. Daiki menyengir dan tentu saja sengiran Daiki sedikit membuat Asuma terkejut.

" Baiklah karena kalian berdua sudah kemari akan aku beritahu apa yang akan di ujikan. Kalian berdua akan saling mengadu kemampuan menggunakan kenjutsu juga taijutsu di sini." jelas Reika membuat Asuma sedikit menghembuskan nafas. Daiki yang mendengar mengangkat bahu tidak peduli kemudian kedua tangannya mengambil gangga pedang berwarna biru eletrik dari punggungnya, langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Pedang di genggaman tangan kirinya di genggam menyamping sedangkan pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah Asuma.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan mau itu menggunakan kenjutsu, taijutsu atau apa, yang penting aku bisa bersenang-senang." kata Daiki. Asuma yang melihat Daiki sudah siap kemudian mengambil _trench knives_ nya dari kantung ninjanya, kemudian mengaliri cakra angin di senjatanya itu sedikit membuat Daiki terkejut.

" Mengaliri cakra ke senjatamu supaya lebih kuat. Tidak buruk juga." kata Daiki menyengir membuat Asuma menatap tajam ke arahnya. Daiki kemudian mengaliri cakranya di kedua pedangnya itu kemudian muncul kilatan-kilatan petir biru membuat Asuma terkejut

" Bagaimana? Menakjubkan bukan? Aku juga bisa seperti dirimu yang mengaliri cakra ke kedua pisaumu itu." kata Daiki.

" Sudah cukup basa basinya Daiki. Sekarang pertandingan antara Fujimato Daiki dengan Asuma Sarutobi dimulai!" seru Reika membuat sengiran Daiki semakin lebar.

" Mau memulai dulu, senior?" tanya Daiki kepada Asuma. Asuma yang mendengar langsung saja meleset ke arah Daiki yang masih menyengir ke arahnya. Asuma kemudian mengarahkan pisau di tangan kirinya ke arah wajah Daiki.

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Daiki menangkis pisau Asuma dengan pedang di tangan kanannya, menyengir ke arah Asuma. Tangan kiri Daiki langsung mengarah ke tubuh Asuma, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menyampingkan tubuhnya, kemudian melompat menjauh ke belakang. Asuma merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersengat aliran listrik, membuat dirinya melirik ke badannya, terkejut karena jaket Jouninnya tergores oleh sabitan pedang juga sedikit percikan listrik yang melekat di tubuhnya. Asuma langsung mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Daiki yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya itu, lalu menatap ke atas, membelalakan matanya melihat Daiki yang sudah ada di langit dengan pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya mengarah ke dirinya itu.

" Ternyata anda memiliki refleks yang bagus senior, tapi akupun juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak kalah darimu." kata Daiki langsung mengarahkan pedang di tangan kirinya ke wajah Asuma. Asuma langsung menangkis pedang itu dengan pisau di tangan kanannya. Daiki yang melihat langsung saja mengarahkan tangan kanannya menyerang ke wajah Asuma kembali tapi di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Asuma kembali. Wajah Daiki mendekat ke arah wajah Asuma yang sedikit terkejut, menyengir langsung mengsaltokan tubuhnya ke belakang, yang kemudian kaki kanannya menendang wajah Asuma membuat pria itu termundur ke belakang, memegang wajahnya. Daiki kemudian mendarat di tanah, langsung saja dengan cepat meleset ke arah Asuma. Asuma yang melihat Daiki berlari ke arahnya, langsung siaga, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut navy itu.

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Daiki sekali lagi mencoba mengincar tubuh pria itu tapi dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Asuma. Dengan gesit, tangan kanannya memotong secara horizontal keatas membuat Asuma langsung menangkis di depan dagunya, menghentikan pedang Daiki yang akan menebas wajahnya.

" Anda benar-benar hebat senoir, tapi anda harus menyayangkan jaket Jounin anda yang sudah terbelah itu." kata Daiki membuat Asuma membelalakan matanya yang kemudian langsung saja melompat mundur. Asuma langsung menatap jaket Jouninnya yang memang sudah terbelah akibat tebasan pedang Daiki.

" Refleksmu masih kurang untuk menghindari dua serangan sekaligus senior." kata Daiki. Asuma langsung memasang kuda-kudanya kembali, menatap Daiki menutup kedua matanya.

" Anda tahu apa itu kenjutsu, senoir?" tanya Daiki yang masih menutup matanya.

" Kenjutsu adalah teknik ninja yang mengandalkan senjata, tapi apakah anda tahu apa lagi yang bisa di lakukan kenjutsu?" tanya Daiki membuka kedua bola matanya membuat Asuma terbelalak kaget. Daiki kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan lalu genggaman pedang tangan kanannya di arahkan ke bawah tanah, kemudian tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura biru.

_**" Twin Tiger Thunder Sword : Lightning Tiger.**_" guma Daiki yang langsung mengibaskan pedangnya tercipta seekor Harimau Petir yang langsung berlari menuju ke arah Asuma. Asuma membelalakan matanya melihat Harimau Petir tersebut. Asuma melompat menghindar, tapi Harimau itu masih mengejar dirinya

_**"GROWWWW!" **_raung Harimau Petir itu langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah Asuma. Asuma menangkis dengan pisau di tangannya, kemudian mengaliri cakranya di kaki kanannya yang langsung saja menendang perut harimau tersebut, membuat binatang itu terpental ke belakang, terbaring di hadapan Daiki. Daiki melangkah mendekat Harimau itu, membungkukan badannya, mengelus kepala Harimau tersebut. Asuma menyadari ada yang hilang dari Daiki, langsung membulatkan matanya

" Pedang di tangan kananmu, kemana?" tanya Asuma membuat Daiki langsung menatap ke arah Asuma.

" Pedangku adalah Harimau ini." kata Daiki membuat Asuma juga seluruh penonton membulatkan matanya. Harimau yang tadinya terbaring itu perlahan demi perlahan bangkit, berdiri di samping Daiki, menatap Asuma dengan garang.

" Ba-bagaiman mungkin?" tanya Asuma tidak percaya

" Saat aku mengibaskan pedangku yang kemudian tercipta Harimau ini, aku langsung membuat pedangku bersatu dengan Harimau ciptaanku ini." jelas Daiki membuat Asuma syok

" Tidak ada teknik seperti itu! Bagaimana kamu bisa membuat pedang juga Harimau itu bersatu!?" tanya Asuma tidak percaya membuat Daiki bangkit, menatap dingin ke arah Asuma.

" Apa kamu pernah mendengar seseorang yang mendapat julukan _**Demon Lightning Tiger**_ ?" tanya Daiki membuat Asuma langsung melotot

" Ti-tid-dak mun-ngk-kin…" kata Asuma terbata membuat Daiki menyengir mendengarnya.

" Ya, dan itulah adalah diriku." kata Daiki membuat seluruh shinobi yang mendengarnya syok

.

.

.

Podium para Jounin

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Guy yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. Mereka begitu terkejut mengetahui julukan pemuda berambut navy tersebut.

" Bodoh! Kenapa Daiki mengatakan identitas aslinya kepada Jounin itu." kata Lu Xun emosi membuat seluruh Jounin langsung menatapnya.

" Dia benar-benar baka seperti kakaknya." kata Ichigo yang tidak kalah kesal membuat Grimmjow mendelik tajam ke arahnya

" Apa maksudmu hah, Strawberry? Kamu menghinaku, hah?" kata Grimmjow galak sedangkan Ichigo mencibir ke arahnya. Hidan yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah ajaib sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan, mungkin sudah waktunya identitas asli kita akan ketahuan, tapi aku harap tou-san sudah siap kelak." kata Hidan membuat Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun menatap Hidan, kemudian merekapun menghela nafas.

" Maafkan kami, Hidan-sama." kata Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun membuat semua Jounin yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Ini semua bukan salah kalian, sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi." kata Hidan, tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama memijit keningnya mendengar perkataan keponakannya itu. Azai juga Oichi menatap sedikit cemas ke arah Kurama yang sepertinya frustasi. Hiruzen kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama dengan pandangan menyelidik

" Kurama apa benar kalau keponakanmu itu adalah _**Demon Lightning Tiger**_ yang membunuh musuhnya dengan dua ekor Harimau Petir yang tidak bisa di musnakan itu?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersentak kecil. Kurama lalu menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang menatap dirinya tajam membuat Kurama menghela nafas.

" Bagaimana bisa dia seorang _**Demon Lightning Tiger**_ bisa menjadi keponakanmu? Aku dengar kalau dia adalah seorang yatim piatu juga seorang shinobi kategori rank-SS yang bisa membunuh seribu shinobi dalam waktu lima menit?" tanya Hiruzen lagi. Aizen yang mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen yang seperti menyekang Kurama dengan cepat mengerahkan katananya ke leher Hiruzen, menatap dingin ke arah pria itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan membelalakan matanya.

" Hiruzen-sama!" seru Iruka terkejut melihat Hiruzen yang terancam

" Aizen tenangkan dirimu." kata Kurama. Aizen yang mendengar melirik sedikit kemudian menurunkan katananya, membungkuk sedikit kepada Kurama.

" Maafkan saya, Kurama-sama. Saya mencoba melindungi anda darinya." kata Aizen membuat Kurama mengangguk paham.

" Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku memberi tahukan siapa kita sebenarnya." kata Kurama menghela nafas sedangkan Hiruzen masih menunggu penjelasan dari pria rupawan tersebut

" Aizen apa ada ANBU Root di sekitar sini?" tanya Kurama serius membuat Aizen melirik sekitar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kurama yang mengerti langsung memasang single handseal

_**" Sealing Release : Silent and Protection."**_ guma Kurama yang kemudian muncul sinar berwarna putih lalu berwarna biru yang kemudian menjadi seperti semula. Kurama kemudian menatap Hiruzen juga Iruka yang mengernyit bingung, tersenyum kecil

" Maaf karena selama ini aku menutup identitasku." kata Kurama

" Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin tahu bagaimana kamu bisa mempunyai keponakan sehebat itu, tapi kenapa kamu sampai-sampai menggunakan Fuinjutsu?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

" Semua itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan aku jelaskan kepadamu." kata Kurama. Kurama kemudian mendudukan dirinya nyaman, menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang masih menunggu penjelasannya.

" Apa kalian pernah mendengar _**Golden Ezel, Shadow Ezel , Platina Ezel**_?" tanya Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka membulatkan matanya

" _Golden Ezel? Platina Ezel? Shadow Ezel?_ Mereka bertiga adalah shinobi yang sekarang banyak di bicarakan. Mereka bertiga memiliki kekuatan misterius juga di katakan mereka adalah _Knight of Shinobi_ karena mereka menggunakan pakaian zihara perang setiap menghadapi musuhnya. Aku dengar mereka bertiga juga berhasil membunuh Iblis terkuat di Negri Iblis juga mengalahkan monster laut yang sangat ganas yang menurut legenda mahkluk itu adalah seekor Naga yang memiliki empat kepala yang melambangkan penguasa Utara, Timur, Selatan juga Barat. Banyak kabar angin mengatakan kalau identitas mereka tidak di ketahui oleh semua orang karena setiap orang yang menanyakan siapa yang menyelamatkannya, mereka bertiga selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai _Golden Ezel, Shadow Ezel dan Platina Ezel_." jelas Iruka panjang lebar membuat Kurama tersenyum.

" Benar semua yang kamu jelaskan itu adalah benar, Iruka-san. Ternyata kamu mengikuti perkembangan mereka bertiga." kata Kurama membuat Iruka sedikit terkejut, kemudian Kurama langsung menatap Hiruzen dengan serius.

" Hubungan antara _**Golden Ezel, Shadow Ezel **_dan juga _**Platina Ezel**_ dengan diriku, Hidan dan Naruto memang terikat satu sama lain." kata Kurama membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka terkejut

" Ti-tid-dak mu-ung-kin…." kata Hiruzen syok

" Aku adalah _**Golden Ezel**_ itu." kata Kurama akhirnya mengakui identitas siapa diri yang sebenarnya dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo mina ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Ok di sini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal.**

**Ada yang bilang alur jalan cerita saya membosankan, baik saya jelaskan. Saya di sini mau membuat seluruh cerita saya saling terhubung satu-sama lain. Ingat! Saya tidak mau di bilang alurnya kecepatanlahm alurnya tidak jelaslah atau apa, makanya saya di sini menjelaskan, sejelas-jelas mungkin agar para pembaca mengetahui maksud dari jalan cerita saya.**

**Kalau fict saya membosankan, lebih baik tidak usah baca di banding mengeluh di kolom review saya. Di sini saya cuma mau mencari pembaca yang menikmati setiap chapter, bukannya langsung meloncat ke PDS 4 nanti. Apa kalian mau tiba-tiba saya membuat langsung perang tapi tidak jelas asal usulnya penyebab perang tersebut? Pasti kalian tidak mau bukan, jadi makanya setiap pembukaan saya selalu bilang nikmati fict saya ini setiap chapter, tangkap maksud di balik cerita per chapternya.**

**Ok hanya itu yang bisa saya bilang dan oh, mohon maaf sebelumnya, kalau saya tidak bisa memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan kalimat perchapternya, karena gangguan perkerjaan, tapi saya harap pembaca sekalian bisa menangkap maksud dari cerita saya ini. Tolong kalau misalnya bilang ada typo, kata-katanya kalau bisa sedikit sopan, jangan seperti memerintah atau membentak. Ok maaf kalau kata" saya sedikit kasar, tapi saya mau kalian juga menghargai saya sebagai author. Kalau kalian sudah pro, ya kalian kan tidak bisa begitu caranya.**

**Ok langsung saja kita masuk ke dalam cerita**

**Enjoy Reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen juga Iruka mematung mendengar perkataan pria rupawan yang ada di hadapannya itu. _**Golden Ezel**_, salah satu _Knight of Shinobi_ yang begitu terkenal dengan kekuatan misterius, sekarang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang ini. Kurama yang melihat Hiruzen juga Iruka yang masih syok dengan pengakuannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah langsung menyandarkan punggungnya. Azai, Aizen, Zhuge Liang, Oichi hanya bisa diam, menunggung apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Hiruzen maupun Iruka yang akan di keluarkan oleh mereka berdua. Hiruzenyang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian menatap Kurama yang tampak begitu lelah, membuka mulutnya

" Jadi, kamu sang _**Golden Ezel**_ tersebut?" tanya Hiruzen akhirnya. Kurama menatap sebentar ke arah Hiruzen, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Aizen, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerti maksud dari pandangan pria rupawan tersebut.

" Benar. Kurama-sama adalah _**Golden Ezel**_ itu sedangkan Hidan-sama _**Shadow Ezel**_ dan Naruto-sama adalah _**Platina Ezel**_. Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu dan jika bertanya lagi, maka bersiap-siaplah." jawab Aizen dingin membuat Hiruzen dan Iruka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kurama-sama tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar karena beliau tidak menginginkan jika identitasnya ketahuan pasti akan membuat beliau menjadi sulit untuk mencapai tujuannya." lanjut Aizen.

" Kurama-sama tidak ingin identitasnya terbongkar karena beliau ingin semua orang bukan memandangnya sebagai _**Golden Ezel**_ melainkan sebagai seorang Fujimato Kurama." jelas Zhuge Liang membuat Hiruzen dan Iruka langsung menatap Kurama yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hiruzen merasa tidak enak dengan sifat keingintahuannya itu, menyesal dalam hati karena sudah memaksa Kurama membuka identitas aslinya.

" Maafkan aku, Kurama." kata Hiruzen pelan membuat Kurama langsung menatap Hiruzen, terkejut

" Kenapa harus minta maaf, Hiruzen-sama? Anda tidak salah dengan semua ini." kata Kurama kaget mendengar perkataan pria tua yang ada di depannya itu. Hiruzen menggeleng pelan, tersenyum ke arah Kurama

" Maafkan aku karena sudah memaksakan dirimu untuk mengakui identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Aku seharusnya mengetahui kalau kamu pasti berpikir kalau kami semua akan selalu berharap kepadamu dimana kamu dengan kedua putramu adalah _Knight of Shinobi_ itu." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama merasa tidak enak mendengarnya

" Sudah Hiruzen-sama, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin anda merahasiakan identitas kami semua. Aku tidak mau cuma karena julukan ini, semua orang akan berbondong-bondong datang menemuiku yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok _**Golden Ezel**_. Anda tahu bukan kalau saya begitu risih jika berhadapan dengan orang banyak." kata Kurama sedikit nada humor membuat Hiruzen juga Iruka menahan tawa mendengarnya.

" Aku pasti akan menjaga identitasmu itu Kurama." kata Hiruzen serius membuat Kurama tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Aku mengharapkan itu dari anda, Hiruzen-sama." kata Kurama kemudian menatap ke arena pertandingan

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Daiki yang merasa dirinya mengucapkan kalimat yang salah langsung saja menampar pipinya membuat Asuma terkejut melihatnya. Daiki dengan takut-takut menatap ke podium para Jounin, merinding disko melihat Lu Xun juga Ichigo yang menatap garang ke arahnya. Menelan ludahnya sendiri, kemudian memusatkan pikirannya itu.

' Ma-maaf…' telepati Daiki membuat Lu Xun juga Ichigo mempelototkan matanya membuat Daiki semakin ciut

' Apa kamu mau pamer hah? Apa kamu tahu itu sama saja membuat Paman Kurama kesulitan? Kamu itu benar-benar baka seperti kakakmu.' raung Ichigo murka membuat Daiki semakin tertunduk

' Ichigo-nii, sudah jangan marah kepada Daiki-nii. Daiki-nii kan sudah minta maaf, jadi jangan marah kepadanya.' telepati seseorang membuat Daiki juga Ichigo menatap ke arah podium para peserta di mana Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai menatap ke arah Daiki. Naruto memberikan senyum kecil ke arah Daiki membuat pria berkulit exotis itu merasa bersalah

' Maafkan Daiki-nii, Naru. Nii-san tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.' telepati Daiki sesal membuat Nauto tersenyum kearahnya, menggeleng pelan

' Semua akan baik-baik saja Daiki-nii. Daiki-nii tidak ada salah apa-apa di sini, jadi jangan minta maaf.' telepati Naruto membuat Daiki tersenyum kecil

' Semua baik-baik saja. Identitas kalian masih aman untuk saat ini kecuali aku, Hidan juga Naruto dimana Hiruzen juga Iruka sudah mengetahuinya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, tapi untukmu Daiki, mau tidak mau identitas kamu akhirnya terbongkar.' telepati seseorang membuat Daiki menatap ke podium Hokage, dimana Kurama menatap ke arah dirinya

' Maafkan aku, Paman. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu.' telepati Daiki menyesal membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil

' Semua yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi Daiki. Semua juga bukan salahmu juga mengingat kemampuanmu memang sangat unik jadi paman tidak menyalahkanmu. Ayo, kamu lanjutkan pertandinganmu ini Daiki, buat paman bangga dengan hasil latihamu selama ini.' telepati Kurama tulus membuat Daiki mengangguk yang kemudian menatap ke arah Asuma yang sepertinya bingung melihat dirinya. Daiki kemudian bangkit, memasang kuda-kudanya juga pedang di tangan kirinya di genggam menyamping lalu Harimau Petirnya menunggu perintah sang tuan untuk menyerang Asuma

" Karena aku sudah memberitahu identitas asliku, berbanggalah karena kamu sedang menghadapiku. Sekarang aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku akan serius denganmu, senior." kata Daiki yang kemudian meleset dengan cepat ke arah Asuma. Asuma langsung saja siaga, melihat Daiki yang semakin lama semakit mendekat ke arah dirinya. Daiki kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke arah wajah Asuma, tapi dengan mudah langsung di tangkis oleh pria itu. Asuma langsung saja mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah wajah Daiki, dengan sigap, Daiki menjongkokkan tubuhnya membuat Asuma terkejut melihat Harimau Petir yang meloncat menerjangnya.

_**" GROWWWWWW!" **_raung Harimau Petir itu langsung saja mencakar wajah Asuma membuat kedua pipi pria itu tergores. Daiki yang tadinya berada di bawah Asuma, menjatuhkan tubuhnya, langsung saja menendang perut Asuma sekuat tenaga membuat Asuma terpental ke belakang. Asuma memegang wajahnya yang terkena cakaran harimau itu, kemudian menatap Daiki yang melakukan sedikit atraksi _break dance_ yang kemudian bangun memasang kuda-kudanya kembali juga Harimau Petir yang berada di sampingnya.

" Harimauku, aku membuatnya seperti Harimau biasa, jadi cakaranya tidak setajam pedang ini. Aku tidak mau membuat orang yang bukan musuhku tewas karena kemampuanku ini." kata Daiki membuat Asuma meringis kesakitan merasa cakaran dari Harimau Petir pemuda di depannya itu.

" Sebenarnya anda sudah cukup bagus senior, cuma refleks anda saja yang kurang di tambah kecepatan anda juga masih perlu di asah kembali." jelas Daiki tersenyum kecil ke arah Asuma membuat pria bermarga Sarutobi itu sedikit bingung.

" Aku tidak menyangkah akan begitu menikmati pertandingan ini, padahal aku pikir akan membuat diriku kebosanan." kata Daiki membuat Asuma tersenyum

" Kamu juga hebat anak muda. Kamu mungkin akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat kelak." kata Asuma membuat Daiki terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Anda terlalu memujiku, senior. Apa pertandingan ini mau di lanjutkan?" tanya Daiki membuat Asuma mengangguk

" Kita harus tuntaskan ini. Aku begitu bersemangat mengetahui lawanku adalah seorang _**Demon Lightning Tiger **_salah satu dari _**Heaven Knight's**_ yang sangat terkenal itu." kata Asuma membuat Daiki tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kalau itu mau anda, senior." kata Daiki yang langsung saja memerintahkan Harimau Petirnya meleset cepat ke arah Asuma. Asuma yang melihat Harimau Petir yang berlari ke arahnya langsung menyiagakan dirinya, memfokuskan pandangannya mengikuti setiap gerakan musuhnya. Harimau Petir Daiki berlari secara siksak yang kemudian melompat, menerjang Asuma. Asuma yang sudah sigap itu langsung mengaliri cakra di kakinya yang kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menahan bobot bebannya dengan tangan kanannya yang langsung menendang perut Harimau tersebut. Harimau Petir itu mau tidak mau terpental ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya, membuat Asuma tersenyum menang tapi kemudian matanya di kejutkan oleh Daiki yang sudah berada di atasnya itu. Daiki menyengir langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat mengarah ke Asuma yang terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dirinya.

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Asuma sekuat tenaga menahan pedang tersebut dengan pisau di tangan kirinya. Daiki menyengir melihat Asuma yang mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya yag kemudian dengan cepat, menginjak perut Asuma langsung saja membuat pria itu melotot ke arahnya.

" Hukum pertama, anda seharusnya tidak membuat diri anda di tempat yang sama setelah melawan serangan acuan. Anda seharunya langsung menjauh setelah serangan acuan berhasil anda patahkan." kata Daiki langsung membuat Asuma menatapnya, meringis menahan sakit yang berada di perutnya. Tubuh Asuma yang di topang tangan kanannya tadi, langsung terbaring, menatap Daiki yang menyengir lebar ke arahnya.

" Skat Mat." kata Daiki akhirnya ketika tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam pedang biru eletrik yang tadinya menghilang, mengarah ke lehernya. Asuma mengela nafas, tersenyum, yang kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa, diikuti Daiki yang tertawa bersamanya.

" Aku menyerah." kata Asuma akhirnya setelah menghentikan tawanya. Daiki yang mendengar tersenyum, mundur beberapa langkah, lalu menyimpan kedua pedangnya kembali di punggungnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Asuma, tersenyum kecil.

" Anda sudah cukup bagus saat melawanku senior, tapi masih perlu yang di asah kembali. Kecepatan juga ketelitian anda masih kurang jika anda melawan dua musuh tingkat S rank sekaligus. Tapi, selama yang aku lihat, anda sudah cukup baik." kata Daiki tulus membuat Asuma tercengang. Asuma tersenyum tipis, menerima uluran pemuda tampan itu yang kemudian membantu dirinya berdiri.

" Kamu tidak hanya kuat, tapi juga kamu memiliki pengetahuan yang begitu luas." kata Asuma membuat Daiki tertawa mendengarnya

" Percuma bukan kalau kita kuat tapi bodoh menilai gerak-gerik lawan kita. Aku tidak seperti orang-orang yang cuma mengandalkan kekuatan tapi yang kemudian tersadar dengan gerakan lawan belakangan. Aku memperhatikan anda setiap kita bertarung juga sekaligus langsung menilai dimana letak kekurangan-kekurangan yang anda miliki." jelas Daiki membuat Asuma terkekeh pelan. Reika kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat mereka berdua, tersenyum kemudian menatap Daiki juga Asuma bergantian.

" Karena Asuma-san sudah menyerah jadi pertandingan ini sudah cukup. Kalian berdua boleh kembali ke podium Jounin sekarang." kata Reika tersenyum manis membuat Daiki mengangguk sedangkan Asuma entah kenapa pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Asuma cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, membalas senyuam Reika, mengangguk pelan

" Kami permisi dulu Reika-san." kata Asuma yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Reika yang kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya pergi dari arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama yang menyaksikan pertandingan antara Daiki juga Asuma tersenyum kecil, matanya melirik ke arah Hiruzen yang menghembuskan nafas lega karena putranya tidak mengalami nasib serupa dengan Itachi maupun Kurenai.

" Sudah saya bilang bukan kalau putra anda akan baik-baik saja." kata Kurama yang kemudian membuat Hiruzen tersentak kecil, tersenyum ke arah pria rupawan itu.

" Aku hanya sedikit khawatir melihat dirinya melawan keponakanmu yang menakjubkan itu." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Keponakanku tidak akan menakjubkan seperti sekarang kalau dirinya tidak berlatih selama enam tahun selama ini. Dia berjuang keras supaya bisa berguna untuk orang lain juga melindungu orang yang begitu ia cintai." jelas Kurama membuat Hiruzen tersenyum

" Ternyata mendapat julukan seperti itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang begitu keras. Aku tidak akan heran jika seluruh keluargamu begitu hebat, mengingat mereka pasti dengan tekun berlatih." kata Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersenyum kepadanya.

" Sebaiknya kita lihat pertandingan selanjutnya." kata Kurama akhirnya yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Podium Para Peserta

.

.

.

Naruto yang melihat kakaknya bisa memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, tersenyum tipis. Dirinya akhirnya bisa melihat kehebatan kakaknya yang berkulit exotis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri setelah sang kakak berlatih selama enam tahun.

" Daiki-nii benar-benar menakjubkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Daiki-nii memiliki terknik yang begitu hebat." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto juga yang lainnya menatap pemuda energik itu.

" Aku juga begitu, Zhao. Daiki-nii benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak menyangkah kalau Daiki-nii selama enam tahun berlatih bisa sehebat sekarang." kata Naruto yang juga takjub dengan kemampuan kakaknya itu.

" Memang kalian tidak tahu kemampuan kakak kalian masing-masing?" tanya Kiba bingung. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai menggeleng

" Waktu itu kami masih kecil jadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jutsu." kata Naruto yang di jawab 'Oh' oleh Kiba.

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Reika kemudian menatap kertasnya kembali. Reika entah kenapa begitu bersemangat dengan tugasnya yang satu ini, tapi dia tidak menyadari tatapan kagum para lelaki kepada dirinya karena dia begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya ini.

" Baiklah sekarang kita ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Apa para pemirsa sudah tidak sabar?" seru Reika yang di jawab sorakan oleh seluruh penonton. Reika tersenyum manis kemudian menyeruhkan nama-nama yang akan bertanding berikutnya

" Baiklah, pertandingan selanjutnya antara Fujimato Lu Xun dengan Hatake Kakashi!" seru Reika akhirnya membuat penonton kembali bersorak ria kembali.

.

.

.

Podium Para Jounin

.

.

.

Kakashi yang mendengar namanya di panggil, menghembus nafas sebentar. Guy yang melihat rivalnya itu sepertnya tidak bersemangat langsung menepuk keras bahu Kakashi membuat pria bermasker itu terlonjak kaget. Kakashi menatap Guy, sweatdrop melihat wajahnya yang begitu aneh dengan latar kobaran api membara

" Kamu seharusnya menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu Kakashi. Kamu jangan kalah dengan orang yang lebih muda darimu. Tunjukkanlah kalau dirimu adalah seorang pria yang memiliki semangat yang membara." kata Guy dengan bola mata membara memberi semangat, tapi malah membuat Kakashi begitu semakin down. Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo yang melihatpun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan pria aneh mengenakan pakaian ketat serba hijau itu.

" Apa benar kalau dia itu seorang Jounin? Aku lihat dia seperti seorang maniak yang gila akan dengan usia muda." bisik Grimmjow membuat mereka berempat melirik ke arah pria berambut biru langit itu

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu nii-san. Mungkin dia alien hijau yang menyamar menjadi manusia." jawab Daiki asal membuat mereka menahan tawa mendengar perkataan pria berambut navy itu

" Hati-hati kamu Ichigo, mungkin Paman Kurama memasangkan kamu melawan alien hijau itu. Dia pasti akan mengutukmu menjadi mirip seperti dirinya." kata Grimmjow asal, menakut-nakuti Ichigo membuat pria berambut orange itu melotot ke arahnya

" Sembarangan kamu. Mana mungkin paman Kurama akan begitu. Aku juga ogah melawan alien itu." kesal Ichigo sedangkan Grimmjow sudah tertawa terpingkang-pingkang mendengarnya

" Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya lawanku mungkin akan sedikit menarik." kata Lu Xun yang langsung bangkit. Hidan yang menatap pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum

" Tunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada si _Copy Ninja_ itu Lu Xun. Buat jurusmu tidak bisa di jiplak olehnya." kata Hidan membuat Kakashi, Guy, Asuma juga Jounin lainnya terkejut mendengarnya. Lu Xun yang mendengar perkataan pria berambut perak itu terkekeh, mengangguk paham ke arah Hidan

" Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja, Hidan-sama." kata Lu Xun yang kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api merah. Kakashi yang melihat pemuda berpakaian serba merah itu sudah ke arena pertandingan langsung saja menghilang dalam shunshin

.

.

.

Arena Pertandingan

.

.

.

Sebuah kobaran api tiba-tiba muncul di tengah arena membuat seluruh penonton terkejut melihatnya. Kobaran api itu menghilang, kemudian di gantikan dengan sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat gelap, memakai topi berwarna merah; mengenakan baju tampa lengan yang di lapisi mantel yang di bawahnya mencuat terbelah ke belakang. Baju pemuda itu sebatas perut atas membuat semua orang bisa melihat perut yang sudah terlatih; celana panjangnya juga berwarna merah dan mengenakan sepatu yang mirip sepatu boot berwarna coklat (pakaian Lu Xun mirip dengan kostum Lu Xun Dynasty Warrior 5). Kakashi kemudian muncul beberapa meter di hadapan pemuda tampan itu. Lu Xun kemudian mengeluarkan kedua _Twin Sword_ nya, memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Reika yang melihat kedua pria yang ada di depannya sudah siap akhirnya membuka suara.

" Baik, disini kalian berdua akan saling mengadu Ninjutsu. Kalian akan saling menunjukkan kemampuan ninjutsu kalian masing-masing. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Reika yang di jawab anggukan oleh Lu Xun maupun Kakashi.

" Sekarang, pertandingan di mulai!" seru Reika langsung membuat Kakashi memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Sebaiknya **Sharingan** yang ada di mata kiri anda di tunjukkan, Kakashi-san." kata Lu Xun membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak. Kakashi kemudian menarik ke atas Hitai Atenya yang menampakan **Sharingan** dengan tiga tomo, membuat Lu Xun tersenyum kecil

" Ayo kita memulai pertandingan ini." kata Lu Xun langsung menyimpan tangan kanannya di depan dada, membuat single hendseal

_**" Fire Release : Burning Fire."**_ kata Lu Xun langsung menembakan semburan api ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi syok melihat Lu Xun yang tidak menggunakan teknik handseal tapi kemudian Kakashi langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat langsung menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah

**" Doton : Doryuuheki!" **serunya yang kemudian tercipta dinding tanah di depannya, menghadang kobaran api yang menuju ke arahnya itu. Lu Xun dengan cepat langsung meleset ke arah Kakashi dengan kedua pedangnya langsung menyerang Kakashi

.

.

.

**TRANK!**

.

.

.

Kakashi menangkis serangan pedang Lu Xun dengan kunai yang sudah ada di tangannya. Lu Xun langsung saja melompat mundur, melihat serangannya dengan mudah di tangkas oleh _Copy Ninja_ tersebut.

" Aku pikir anda tidak akan siaga di saat anda sedang fokus dengan jutsu yang ada di depannmu, ternyata aku salah." kata Lu Xun membuat Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan serius." lanjut Lu Xun langsung melakukan single handseal

_**" Fire Release : Bullet's Fire." **_kata Lu Xun yang langsung menembakan peluru-peluru api dari mulutnya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Lu Xun dengan cepat langsung mengucap jutsu kembali membuat Kakashi menatap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda itu

" Aku adalah orang yang paling cepat saat menggunakan ninjutsu di antara saudara-saudaraku, Kakashi-san." kata Lu Xun membuat Kakashi syok mendengarnya

_**" Wind Release : Wind Needle's." **_lanjut Lu Xun yang kemudian tercipta jarum-jarum angin di sekitarnya. Jarum-jarum tersebut langsung meleset dengan cepat yang kemudian bergabung dengan peluru-peluru api ciptaan Lu Xun, membuat peluru-peluru tersebut membesar. Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja melakukan handseal kembali, tapi matanya terkejut melihat Lu Xun yang kembali melakukan single handseal, menatap ke arahnya

_**" Fire Release : Burning Phoenix." **_ucapnya yang langsung menembakan semburan api yang kemudian tercipta seekor burung Phoenix Api yang terbang ke arah dirinya. Kakashi melompat menjauhi area tersebut karena tidak mungkin dia bisa menahan jutsu-jutsu itu jika berada di dekatnya. Kakashi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dengan cepat menggunakan tiga ninjutsu sekaligus. Peluru-peluru api juga Phoenix Api itu menuju ke arah dirinya yang langsung saja Kakashi melakukan handseal dengan cepat

**" Katon : Endan!" **seru Kakashi yang kemudian langsung menembakan peluru api raksasa yang langsung saja melakukan bentrokan dengan jutsu ciptaan Lu Xun

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar setelah jutsu api Kakashi dengan jutsu Api Lu Xun saling bertabrakan. Kakashi langsung mengposisikan dirinya siaga, menunggu jika Lu Xun melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. Sebuah bumerang api meleset ke arah Kakashi membuat pria Hatake itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menghindari bumerang api tersebut. Bumerang api tadi langsung menabrak dinding arena tersebut yang langsung saja membuat dinding tempat tabrakan bumerang itu hangus. Kakashi kemudian menatap ke depan, melihat pemuda berambut coklat gelap tersebut yang barusan saja mengibaskan kedua pedang di genggamannya itu.

" Anda ternyata bisa menghindari _**Fire Fang**_ ku, Kakashi-san. Aku sedikit salut karena selama ini, tebasanku tidak pernah meleset." kata Lu Xun, kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya. Kakashi bangkit berdiri, menatap ke arah Lu Xun, memasang kuda-kudanya.

' Jika begini terus, aku bisa saja dengan muda di kalahkan. Kalau begitu terpaksa aku harus menggunakan 'itu'.' batin Kakashi yang kemudian langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat, lalu meletakan tangan kanannya di depan, ke bawah sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan lengannya itu. Lu Xun yang melihat kuda-kuda itu tersentak kecil yang kemudian langsung mengsiagakan tubuhnya. Telapak tangan kanan Kakashi kemudian terkumpul kilatan-kilatan petir bersuara berisik yang begitu bising, kemudian kepalanya mendongak ke arah di mana Lu Xun berada.

" Aku akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat. **Chidori!**" kata Kakashi yang kemudian berlari ke arah Lu Xun dengan **Chidori** yang berada di tangan kanannya. Lu Xun yang melihat langsung melakukan single handseal kembali langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi. Tangan kirinya di rentangkan ke depan, kemudian, jari telunjuk di arahkan di mana Kakashi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan **Chidori** di tangan kanannya. Di ujung jari telunjuknya itu kemudian terkumpul energi-energi berwarna merah yang semakin lama semakin tebal.

_**" Cero."**_

.

.

.

**BLASH!**

.

.

.

Energi itu langsung saja menembakan sinar berwarna merah dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat sinar merah yang menuju ke arahnya, terbelalak kaget, langsung membatu di tempat melihat sinar merah tersebut menuju ke arahnya. _**Cero **_Lu Xun semakin mendekati diri Kakashi, membuat pria berambut perak itu, langsung menutup matanya meratapi nasib yang akan menimpanya itu.

.

.

.

**DUARRRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat membuat seluruh penonton terlonjak kaget. Lu Xun yang menyadari apa yang dia keluarkanpun langsung tersadar, melotot dimana kumpulan asap tempat Kakashi berada. Asap-asap itu langsung di gantikan oleh tubuh Kakashi yang sudah hangus terbakar, membuat Lu Xun juga seluruh penonton terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**" Pecahlah Kyoka Suigetsu." **kata seseorang yang kemudian di depan pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cermin yang kemudian pecah berkeping-keping, di gantikan oleh sosok pria berambut coklat dengan pony unik, mengenakan hakama putih dengan katana di genggaman tangan kanannya, juga Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung, memejamkan kedua matanya. Sosok pria berambut unik itu menatap tajam ke arah Lu Xun, membuat pemuda tampan itu menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah

" Ma-maa-af Pa-pam-man Ai-ize-zen." gagap Lu Xun membuat Aizen menghela nafas. Aizen kemudian menatap Kakashi yang masih memejamkan matanya, menunggu ajal yang akan menjemput dirinya itu.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san, semua baik-baik saja. Maafkan keponakan saya yang begitu ceroboh saat menguji anda." kata Aizen membuat Kakashi langsung membuka kedua bola matanya, menatap Aizen yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Kakashi kemudian menatap Lu Xun yang membungkukkan badannya ke arah Aizen, lalu kembali menatap pria tampan itu kembali. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, mengangguk kecil

" Tidak apa-apa, tadi saya juga menggunakan salah satu teknik terbaikku. Mungkun Lu Xun-san hanya ingin menahanku saja." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Aizen yang mendengar mengangguk kecil, kemudian menatap Reika yang berlari ke arah dirinya.

" Aizen-kun, terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada Aizen-kun, pasti Lu Xun sudah membunuh Kakashi-san." kata Reika lega membuat Aizen tersenyum ke arah wanita cantik itu.

" Pertandingan ini di hentikan saja Reika. Nii-sama sudah cukup melihat Kakashi-san, jadi sekarang hentikan saja pertandingan ini." kata Aizen yang di jawab anggukan oleh Reika. Aizen kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka, kemudian Reika menatap Kakashi juga Lu Xun bergantian.

" Hokage-sama ingin menghentikan pertandingan ini. Kata Aizen-kun, beliau sudah cukup melihat semua kemampuan yang di miliki oleh anda Kakashi-san." kata Reika membuat Kakashi mengernyit bingung.

" Kenapa di hentikan, Reika-san? Kami berdua padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu memulai pertandingan?" tanya Kakashi bingung yang di jawab senyum oleh Reika.

" Hokage-sama merasa sudah cukup saja. Beliau juga tidak ingin anda memaksakan menggunakan jutsu yang anda gunakan tadi. Kakashi-san tidak bisa terus menerus menggunakan **Chidori** bukan, walaupun baru sekali anda mengeluarkannya juga **Sharingan** yang anda miliki bukan murni dari darah Uchiha." kata Reika membuat Kakashi terkejut. Kakashi tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hokagenya bisa mengetahui kalau dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan **Chidori** berkali-kali juga rahasia **Sharingan**nya tersebut. Kakashi akhrinya tersenyum, mengangguk paham ke arah gadis cantik itu

" Saya mengerti Reika-san." jawab Kakashi membuat Reika tersenyum manis ke arah pria Hatake itu, membuat pria Hatake itu terpanah melihat senyuman wanita cantik tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, Kakashi-san kembali ke podium. Saya akan mengumumkan peserta pertandingan selanjutnya." kata Reika membuat Kakashi tersadar yang kemudian mengangguk paham lalu menghilang dalam shunshin. Reika kemudian mengeluarkan kertas di kantungnya, kemudian langsung membaca nama peserta selanjutnya

" Baiklah, selanjutnya pertandingan antara Fujimato Ichigo dengan Maito Guy!" seru Reika semangat juga diiringi oleh sorakan para penonton.

.

.

.

Podium Para Jounin

.

.

.

Ichigo yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangkah kalau lawannya adalah seorang alien hijau yang di katakan oleh Daiki beberapa waktu lalu. Grimmjow dan Daiki sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lawan Ichigo adalah alien yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

" Berry, siap-siap saja kamu akan di kutuk olehnya." kata Grimmjow di sela-sela tawanya, membuat Ichigo mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" YOSH! AKHIRNYA SEKARANG GILIRANKU!" seru suara tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget. Ichigo dengan takut-takut lalu menatap seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian ketat serba hijau yang begitu semangat membara ketika namanya di sebut. Bagi Ichigo, kalimat tadi bukan seperti yang di katakan oleh pria tersebut, melainkan…

" YOSH! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPAT SATU ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI TUMBALKU!" itulah yang di dengar Ichigo setelah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ichigo merinding disko membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki terbahak-bahak melihatnya

" Hati-hati Berry, alien itu pasti ada jutsu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi hijau sepertinya. Aku pernah menonton kalau alien memiliki rupa seperti gurita dengan kepala yang sangat besar. Kamu pasti akan di kutuk menjadi sepertinya." kata Grimmjow menakut-nakuti pemuda berambut orange itu. Ichigo mendelik tajam ke arah pria berambut biru cerah itu kemudian langsung saja menghilang dalam kobaran api merah. Hidan yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan bodoh sahabat-sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala

" Kalian menakut-nakuti dia saja. Apa kalian tidak kasihan hah, padahal Ichigo takut dengan alien." kata Hidan tidak habis pikir membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki terkekeh

"Biarkan saja. Aku juga balas dendam dengannya karena aku kalah darinya dulu. Sekarang dia pasti membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan tentang alien itu." kata Grimmjow yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Daiki. Hidan hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian langsung menatap ke arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

Arena pertandingan

.

.

.

Ichigo yang sudah berhadapan dengan pria aneh serba hijau di depannya, menatap takut-takut ke arah lawannya itu. Tubuh Ichigo bergetar melihat musuhnya yang entah kenapa melakukan gerakan pemanasan, tapi di mata Ichigo, gerakan tersebut seperti menari-nari tidak jelas membuat dirinya sedikit takut.

" Ichigo, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reika menepuk pundak Ichigo, langsung saja membuat Ichigo melompat mundur dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Reika yang khawatir langsung mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut orange itu, cemas

" Ichigo kamu kenapa?" tanya Reika cemas melihat Ichigo yang begitu pucat. Ichigo yang sudah menormalkan nafasnya, menatap Reika dengan pandangan minta tolong

" Bibi tolong aku. Jangan biarkan alien itu mengutukku menjadi seperti dirinya." kata Ichigo memelas membuat Reika mengernyit bingung

" Alien? Dimana Alien? Bibi tidak melihat alien di sekitar sini." jawab Reika tidak mengerti membuat Ichigo menunjuk takut-takut ke arah Guy yang sedang melakukan push up satu tangan dengan semangat. Reika mengikuti arah tunjuk Ichigo, melongo mengetahui apa maksud dari pemuda berambut orange itu

" SIAPA YANG BILANG GUY-SENSEI ALIEN!?" histeria Reika membuat Guy langsung bangkit, menatap bingung ke arah gadis cantik itu

" Uhm, Reika-san, apa anda tadi memanggil saya?" tanya Guy bingung membuat Reika tersadar, mengibaskan kedua tangannya

" Ah tidak Guy-sensei, mungkin anda salah dengar. Silakan lanjutkan pemanasan anda." kata Reika memaksakan senyuman. Guy yang mendengar mengernyit bingung, tapi langsung saja melanjutkan push upnya kembali. Reika langsung menatap Ichigo, menarik pemuda berambut orange itu menjauh dari Guy

" Apa maksudmu Ichigo? Siapa yang bilang Guy-sensei itu alien?" tanya Reika yang juga sepertinya takut. Wajahnya juga begitu cemas, sedikit melirik ke arah Guy yang masih push up.

" Daiki yang bilang saat pertandingan Kakashi-san dengan Lu Xun. Katanya, Guy-san memiliki ciri-ciri seperti alien juga Grimmjow bilang kalau aku akan melawannya. Bibi tahukan kalau aku takut dengan alien. Bagaimana kalau dia mengutukku bibi? Atau aku di jadiin bahan eksperimen mereka? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, aku di makan hidup-hidup, menjadi hidangan makan malam mereka?" lirih Ichigo. Reika yang mendengar langsung membayangkan Guy yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mahkluk gurita raksasa berwarna hijau dengan kepalanya yang sangat besar, mengejar-ngejar dirinya kemudian tiba-tiba dirinya tertangkap, langsung saja dirinya di makan hidup-hidup oleh mahkluk tersebut

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Podium Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama, Azai, Oichi, Hiruzen, Iruka, Aizen juga Zhuge Liang terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan histeris seorang wanita. Kurama lalu menatap ke arena pertandingan, terkejut, mengetahui kalau Reikalah yang berteriak barusan

" Aizen, ada apa dengan Reika? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan?" tanya Kurama sedikit khawatir. Aizen yang tersadar lalu menatap Reika juga Ichigo yang menggigil ketakutan membuat pria tampan itu sedikit cemas

" Aku juga tidak tahu nii-sama. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Reika-chan berteriak seperti itu?" kata Aizen menatap Reika juga Ichigo yang masih ketakutan. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arena pertandingan kembali, melihat Guy yang begitu cemas, berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Kurama melihat Guy menepuk pundak Reika, langsung saja membuat Reika terlonjak kaget

" KYAAAAAA JANGAN MAKAN AKU! DAGINGKU TIDAK ENAK TUAN ALIEN! AMPUNIN AKU! KYAAAAAAA!" histeria Reika yang langsung berlari menjauh dari Guy yang berusaha mengejarnya. Kurama sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Reika barusan, yang kemudian terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Reika, Ichigo juga Guy. Kurama mendengar suara tawa keras di arah podium para Jounin, dimana Grimmjow juga Daiki terbahak-bahak melihat pertunjukkan di depan mereka itu.

" Sepertinya merekalah biang yang menyebut kalau Guy-san adalah alien." kata Kurama menunjuk ke arah Grimmjow dan Daiki yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hiruzen, Azai, Oichi, Aizen, Zhuge Liang, Iruka mengikuti arah tunjukkan pria rupawan itu. Mereka semua saling pandang yang kemudian tiba-tiba mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Reika juga Ichigo mengadu nasib antara hidup dan mati di bawah sana.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Akhirnya pertandingan para Jounin telah selesai semua. Pertandingan demi pertandingan begitu menegangkan karena semua Jounin menujukkan kemampuan mereka semua, walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang begitu heboh. Seperti contohnya saat Ichigo-nii melawan Guy-sensei. Ichigo-nii tidak mau bertanding dengan Guy-sensei karena alasan yang begitu tidak masuk akal juga Bibi Reika yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak histeris yang kemudian menangis meraung-raung ketika Guy-sensei mencoba mendekatinya. Paman Aizen mau tidak mau turun tangan kembali, menenangkan Bibi Reika yang begitu ketakutan. Aku sampai melongo mengetahui penyebab Bibi Reika begitu ketakutan cuma gara-gara ucapan aneh yang di bilang Ichigo-nii yang di dengar oleh Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii. Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii tidak bisa menahan tawa dengan mudahnya Ichigo-nii di bohongi tapi mereka berdua di tegur oleh ayahku karena telah melakukan kesalahan, sampai-sampai membuat pertandingan Ichigo-nii juga Guy-sensei di batalkan. Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii meminta maaf kepada Guy-sensei, yang syukurnya Guy-sensei tidak sampai masuk ke dalam hati karena beliau tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii memiliki semangat masa muda yang begitu bergelora, sempat membuat diriku sweatdrop dengan jawabannya itu.

Sekarang aku, Asuna, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit, dimana Neji dan Hinata di rawat. Xing Cai langsung pulang karena dia begitu kelelahan, mengingat dirinya melawan TenTen di ujian Chuunin dimana dia harus menghindari berbagai serangan senjata tajam yang terbang ke arahnya pasti dirinya kelelahan. Kami bertujuh berdiri di depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu di depanku, yang kemudian kami melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan tersebut memiliki ruang yang cukup luas. Ada delapan ranjang rumah sakit, di mana di antara empat ranjang itu terdapat Neji, Hinata, Sasuke juga Saro. Neji juga Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kami juga ibuku yang merawat mereka berdua, begitupula Sasuke juga Saro. Kami melangkah ke tempat ranjangnya Neji, lalu aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang ada di sana. Ibuku yang menyadari keberadaanku, tersenyum membuat aku juga membalas senyumannya

" Bagaimana ujian chuunin kalian?" tanya ibuku tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Fujimato Tsunade.

" Berjalan dengan lancar kaa-chan, walaupun ada sedikit kehebohan." jawabku membuat ibuku mengernyit bingung

" Kehebohan?" tanya ibuku bingung

" Ya bibi. Tadi Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii bilang ke Ichi-nii kalau Guy-sensei adalah alien hijau yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Ichi-nii yang memang takut dengan mahkluk luar angkasa masih saja di takuti dan lagi Bibi Reika berteriak histeris membuat pertandingan Ichi-nii dengan Guy-sensei di batalkan." jelas Sima Zhao membuat ibuku, Neji juga Hinata sweatdrop mendengarnya

" Anak itu benar-benar harus di kasih pelajaran. Kalau sampai di rumah, bibi ketemu dengannya, lihat saja nanti." kata Ibuku geram membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" Sudah kaa-chan, tou-chan sudah peringati Grimm-nii dan Daiki-nii kok. Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii sudah minta maaf dengan Guy-sensei." kataku membuat ibuku menghela nafas

" Tou-chanmu terlalu baik, paling cuma di tegur jangan begitu lagi. Kaa-chan sudah hafal sifat tou-chanmu itu." kata Ibuku membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Aku lalu menatap ke arah Neji, tersenyum kecil

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, Neji? Apa sudah tidak terlalu lelah lagi?" tanyaku yang di jawab senyum olehnya

" Aku sudah baikan, Naruto. Tubuhku sudah pulih berkat Tsunade-sama yang mengobatiku." jawab Neji membuat aku tersenyum kecil.

" Naruto, siapa gadis cantik ini? Kaa-chan baru kali ini melihatnya?" tanya Ibuku menyadari kehadiran Asuna bersama kami. Asuna menunduk malu, membuat aku tersenyum kearahnya, kemudian menatap ibuku

" Perkenalkan kaa-chan, dia adalah Nagamasa Asuna, putri dari Nagamasa Azai dan Nagamasa Oichi. Dia adalah tunanganku." jawabku membuat Ibuku, Neji, Hinata melongo mendengarnya

" Putri Kaisar Kerajaan Nagamasa? Bagaimana mungkin!?" tanya ibuku tidak percaya membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kaisar Nagamasa dan Tou-chan adalah sahabat dekat. Sekarang Tou-channya Asuna sekarang berada di Konoha, mengunjungi tou-chan." jelasku membuat ibuku terkejut mendengarnya

" Kenapa tidak ada yang beritahu kaa-chan? Pasti sekarang Kurama-kun malu dengan kaa-chan yang tidak berada di sampingnya bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu." kata ibuku panik membuat kami melongo mendengarnya

" Tenang kaa-chan, sahabat tou-chan juga datangnya mendadak kok. Tou-chan juga tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya itu akan datang ke Konoha, jadi kaa-chan tidak usah panik. Nanti kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di rumah. Tou-chan mengundang mereka menginap di tempat kita." jelasku menenangkan ibuku. Ibuku yang mendengar menatapku sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafas lelah, merilekskan dirinya di kursi yang di dudukinya

" Kaa-chan istri Hokage yang buruk ya." kata Ibuku tiba-tiba membuat mataku menyipit

" Kaa-chan istri Hokage yang hebat. Kalau sampai ada yang bilang istri seorang Fujimato Kurama buruk, maka siap-siap saja tou-chan akan memberi mereka pelajaran jika sampai tou-chan mendengarnya." kataku membuat ibuku terkekeh lembut, lalu menatap katana yang berada di samping Neji.

" Itu katana yang di bilang tou-chanmu bukan? Apa namanya? _**Ice Break**_?" kata Ibuku menganti topik pembicaraan. Aku yang mendengar tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibuku.

" Benar. _**Ice Break **_memilih Neji sebagai penggunanya yang selanjutnya. Kalau kaa-chan lihat pertandingan Sima Zhao dengan Neji tadi, kaa-chan pasti akan takjub." kataku membuat ibuku tertawa

" Kaa-chan tidak perlu menonton juga sudah tahu, melihat Neji yang tidak sadarkan diri masuk ke ruangan ini." kata ibuku membuat kami semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" Zhao-kun baka bibi. Dia sudah tahu kalau _**Ice Break**_ berelemen es, masih saja menggunakan jurus elemen air mengalahkan Neji, sampai-sampai menggunakan _**Maelstrom**_, eh akhirnya jurus yang di keluarkan Zhao-kun beku deh terkena _**Frozen World**_." kata Zhen Ji membuat ibuku tertawa mendengarnya

" Zhen Ji, kenapa kamu bilang suamimu ini baka? Kamu seharusnya mendukung suamimu ini, bukannya menjelek-jelekannya." kata Sima Zhao dramatis membuat muka Zhen Ji langsung memerah seketika

" Ba-baka." kata Zhen Ji langsung saja menempeleng kepala pemuda energik itu membuat kami semua tertawa melihatnya.

" Sekarang semua sudah mendapatkan senjata yang menjadi hak milik masing-masing. Kita akan berjuang bersama mulai saat ini." kataku membuat sahabat-sahabatku mengangguk

" Kami pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Naruto. Kamu sudah mempercayai kami dan aku pasti akan berjuang bersamamu untuk mencapai cita-cita kita bersama." kata Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Ino, Chou Ji, Neji juga Hinata. Aku yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, mengangguk mendengar perkataan sahabatku itu. Aku kemudian menatap ke ranjang sebrang, dimana Sasuke juga Saro ternyata menatap kami. Sasuke juga Saro sedikit terkejut melihatku yang menangkap basah mereka berdua. Aku lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke ranjang dimana tempat Sasuke juga Saro berada. Aku berdiri di kaki ranjang Sasuke, menatap dingin ke arahnya yang seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi luka akibat _**Lightning Vortex**_ ku.

" Apa kamu sudah mendapat hikmah yang kamu alami hari ini, Uchiha?" tanyaku dingin. Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar seperti tembok, membalas menatapku dingin

" Hn." jawabnya membuat aku menghembuskan nafas sebentar.

" Dasar banci tidak tahu di untung, kalau bukan karena paman Fugaku yang memohon-mohon kepada Naruto, tidak sudi Naruto melakukan tindakan seperti itu." kata Sima Zhao yang sudah berada di sampingku, menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan saudaraku itu langsung saja menatap tajam ke arahku.

" Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke marah kepadaku. Aku yang mendengar menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian menatapnya yang menuntut jawaban dariku.

" Pertandingan kita berdua sudah di atur oleh ayahmu. Ayahmu meminta kepada ayahku agar kita berdua bertanding di ujian chuunin kali ini. Ayahmu meminta kepadaku agar menyadarkanmu dari kearroganmu itu. Kalau boleh jujur Sasuke, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu begitu peduli dengan kehidupanmu, tapi karena aku melihat Paman Fugaku begitu serius juga dia ingin kamu berubah, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. Seluruh nii-sanku menentang keputusanku itu, mengingat kalau diriku tidak memiliki sifat seperti itu. Sekarang, aku tidak mau lagi mengurusi kehidupanmu jika kamu masih belum bisa berubah Sasuke. Aku sudah melihatmu yang begitu membangga-banggakan clanmu itu, tapi apa kamu tahu? Di dunia ninja ini, nama clan seluruh shinobi tidak takut jika kalau dirimu begitu lemah, walaupun kamu berasal dari clan elit sekalipun. Lihat saja Neji. Neji, walaupun dia berasal dari clan elit juga, tapi dia dulu tidak membanggkan clannya karena dia memiliki dendam terhadap keluarga utama. Aku yang tahu kalau sifat Neji yang begitu pendendam, mencoba membuka pikirannya, dan ternyata Neji bisa memahami dengan semua perkataanku saat ujian chuuni pertama lalu. Neji setelah pertarunganku dengannya, dia mencoba menerima Hinata, lalu mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan kami. Dan kamu tahu? Ayahku membantu Paman Hiashi untuk menghapus peraturan di clan Hyuuga yaitu peraturan di mana seluruh keluarga cabang yang di beri kutukan di dahinya. Aku yakin kamu pasti belum tahu kalau sekarang clan Hyuuga sudah bersatu." jelasku membuat Sasuke juga Saro terkejut mendengarnya.

" Sekarang terserah kamu Sasuke, kamu mau gimana terserah denganmu, tapi yang aku harapkan kamu bisa berubah, juga sifat kearroganmu itu di hilangkan. Lihatlah ayahmu, Itachi-sensei yang begitu ramah kepada orang, walaupun mereka berdua pelit bicara, tapi mereka tidak pernah membangga-banggakan clan Uchiha di depan ayahku juga yang lainnya. Paman Fugaku juga Itachi-sensei menghormati semua orang yang berasal dari clan biasa maupun clan elit sekalipun. Aku harap kamu bisa mencontoh sifat ayahmu juga nii-sanmu sendiri." jelasku membuat Sasuke juga Saro terdiam. Aku kemudian berbalik menatap Neji juga Hinata, tersenyum kecil

" Kata tou-chan, kita di liburkan selama satu minggu, jadi akademi meliburkan kita semua. Aku harap kalian berdua besok sudah lekas sembuh dan Neji, kalau kamu sudah pulih total, aku ingin kamu ke mansionku dimana kita akan melatih kemampuanmu dengan _**Ice Break**_." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Neji

" Tentu saja Naruto, aku pasti akan datang dan setelah itu, aku akan menantang Zhao kembali kalau sudah menguasai _**Ice Break**_." kata Neji membuat saudaraku menyengir

" Oh, ternyata kamu masih dendam rupaya denganku, tapi aku tidak akan cerobah lagi Neji." kata Sima Zhao menyengir membuat Neji membalas sengirannya yang kemudian merekapun tertawa bersama.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Semoga kalian besok sudah sembuh total." kataku tulus yang di jawab sneyum oleh Neji juga Hinata. Kami kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, yang kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh kami semua.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

Sosok seseorang sedang duduk di hadapan lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang sangat kuno, membaca dengan saksama isi dari buku tersebut.

" Hmm…, ini sangat menarik." guma sosok tersebut kemudian membalikan halaman berikutnya yang langsung saja membuat matanya terbelalak. Di buku tersebut, terdapat gambar sosok mahkluk mistis berbentuk seekor naga yang memiliki bentuk yang besar dengan sayap berwarna hitam kelam yang di kombinasi dengan warna merah gelap, sayap mahkluk itu memiliki enam pasang berwarna hitam seperti sayap kalelawar, di kepalanya memiliki sepasang tanduk yang begitu besar juga memiliki rupa yang mengerikan lalu di samping mahkluk itu ada seekor ular naga yang panjang berwarna biru cerah dengan sepasang sayap yang sama dengan warna tubuhnya dan yang terakhir adalah sosok seekor serigala raksasa berkepala tiga berwarna hitam kelam. Sosok tersebut membaca serius sejarah ketiga mahkluk tersebut yang kemudian langsung membulatkan matanya.

" I-in-ni….." kata sosok tersebut terkejut mengetahui nama-nama mahkluk tersebut. Dia kemudian membaca kembali dengan saksama, menyengir langsung menutup bukunya itu.

" Bukan hanya dunia shinobi saja yang bisa aku kuasai, tapi aku juga bisa menguasai dunia langit dengan ketiga mahkluk tersebut." kata sosok tersebut setelah mengetahui sejarah ketiga mahkluk itu.

" Tobi." kata sosok itu kemudian di belakangnya muncul seseorang yang mengenakan topeng lolipop dengan jubah hitam motif awan merah yang membungkuk ke arahnya

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Madara-sama?" tanya sosok tersebut

" Bagaimana dengan perkembangan penangkapan Bijuu?" tanya sosok tersebut yang ternyata bernama Madara. Tobi sedikit tersentak, kemudian dengan sedikit keberanian akhirnya menjawab

" H-ha'i, Akatsuki baru berhasil menangkap dua Bijuu, Madara-sama." jawab Tobi membuat Madara membulatkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

Madara mengebrak meja yang ada di depannya membuat Tobi langsung terkejut. Madara kemudian menghadap ke Tobi dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah menjadi **Mangekyou Sharingan, **emosinya terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya setelah mendengar laporan dari orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kalian begitu lambat sekali menangkap jinchuriki setiap Bijuu, hah?" tanya Madara marah membuat Tobi mengeluarkan keringat dingin

" Apa kamu tahu? Kalau para Bijuu tidak di kumpulkan, maka rencana mata bulan kita akan sia-sia saja. Percuma kita mendirikan Akatsuki kalau rencana kita tidak tercapai." lanjut Madara membuat Tobi membungkuk dalam.

" Ma-maa-af Madara-sama.." kata Tobi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Madara berdecak kecal, tapi kemudian mengingat buku yang di bacanya tadi, langsung menyengir.

" Kita tidak akan menjalankan rencana mata bulan. Aku sudah memiliki rencana baru." kata Madara tiba-tiba membuat Tobi terkejut langsung menatap ke arahnya

" Maksud anda, Madara-sama?" tanya Tobi membuat sengiran Madara semakin lebar

" Aku memiliki rencana di mana kita tidak hanya akan menguasai dunia shinobi, tapi kita juga akan menguasai dunia langit." jelas Madara membuat mata Tobi terbelalak di balik topengnya

" Du-dun-nia la-lan-ngit? Mak-ksu-sud a-nd-da?" tanya Tobi tida mengerti

" Kita akan menjadi Tuhan yang mengendalikan bumi ini bahkan kita bisa mengatur setiap kehidupan yang ada di bumi jika kita menguasai dunia langit." kata Madara membuat Tobi terkejut untuk kedua kalinya

" Tu-tuh-han?" gagap Tobi membuat Madara mengambil bukunya, membuka halaman yang baru saja dia baca

" Baca ini. Kamu pasti akan mengerti apa maksud perkataanku barusan." kata Madara sambil menyerahkan buku di tangannya itu kepada Tobi. Tobi menerima, kemudian membaca isinya begitu cepat, membulatkan matanya langsung menatap Madara yang menyengir ke arahnya

" I-in-ni…." kata Tobi tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Madara

" Benar. Kita akan memanggil ketiga mahkluk itu untuk menguasai dunia shinobi juga dunia langit, tapi untuk memanggil mahkluk tersebut, kita membutuhkan dua orang pengguna **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **juga satu orang pengguna **Rinnegan**." jelas Madara membuat Tobi terkejut

" Aku sekarang masih dalam tahap **Mangekyou Sharingan** tapi sekarang sudah ada tanda-tanda akan memasuki tahap **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. Kita memiliki Pein yang menggunakan **Rinnegan** tapi kita kurang satu orang untuk **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**." jelas Madara lagi. Tobi yang mendengar penjelasan Madara membatu setalah mencerna setiap perkataan pria tersebut. Tobi kemudian menundukan kepalanya, membuat Madara sedikit mengernyit bingung

" Ada apa?" tanya Madara bingung melihat Tobi yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat

" Seandainya aku memiliki satu mataku lagi, aku pasti bisa mempelajari **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**." kata Tobi lesu membuat Madara sedikit tersentak. Madara tahu kalau Tobi hanya memiliki satu mata di sebelah kanannya sedangkan yang di sebelah kiri, di berikan kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Kamu tenang saja. Soal mata **Sharingan** aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya untukmu." kata Madara membuat Tobi mendongak tubuhnya. Madara kemudian berjalan ke sebuah lemari, membuka pintu lemari tersebut, mengeluarkan sebuah tabung yang di dalamnya terseimpan sebuah mata manusia. Tobi yang melihat begitu terkejut, karena mata itu memiliki pola yang sama dengan pola di mata kanannya

" Aku mencari mata yang memiliki **Sharingan** yang mirip denganmu dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku akan memasangkan ke dalam matamu yang hilang itu dengan mata ini dan setelah itu, aku akan membantumu menguasai **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, dimana kita akan memanggil ketiga mahkluk tadi." jelas Madara membuat Tobi terkejut.

" Kita akan menguasai dunia ini dengan ketiga mahklu kitu dan mungkin juga kita akan menguasai dunia langit, menjadi Tuhan yang mengendalikan bumi ini." lanjut Madara yang kemudian mengeluarkan suara tawa mengerikan di ruangan gelap tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo sahabat fanfic semua, bagaimana kabar kalian? Saya harap kalian selalu sehat jasmani dan rohani setiap saat #abaikan**

**Ok di sini masih ada yang perlu saya jelaslin lagi**

**Di sini untuk EMS, saya tidak mengikuti persyaratan yang ada di canon, why? Karena saya akan membuat persyaratan untuk mengaktifkan EMS. Fict saya ini saya tidak mau seperti yang di canon, melainkan di fict saya ini ANTI Mainstream.**

**Rinnegan Nagato di sini milik Nagato, bukan di beri Madara. Jadi, Nagato memang di sini dari sononya sudah ada Rinnegan.**

**Ok, kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita minna**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap kepergian pemuda sombong dengan saudara juga sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Pintu ruangan di mana aku di rawat akhirnya tertutup meninggalkan diriku, sepupuku, kedua anggota clan Hyuuga juga istri Hokage di dalam ruangan. Aku kemudian menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu, yaitu Hyuuga Neji sedang membuka sarung katananya, memperlihatkan katana yang berwarna kristal putih dengan tatapan kagum. Aku sedikit tersentak melihat katana tersebut di sisinya mengeluarkan aura-aura putih. Neji begitu takjub dengan katana di genggamannya, kemudian matanya menatapku dingin membuat aku langsung memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

" Kagum dengan katanaku, Uchiha?" tanyanya langsung saja membuat aku sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian aku mengacuhkan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Aku melihat Tsunade-sama duduk di samping ranjang Neji, juga kagum menatap katana tersebut

" _**Ice Break**_, merupakan katana es terkuat juga salah satu katana yang sangat mematikan. Aku pernah mendengar dari Kurama-kun kalau katana ini sangat berbahaya juga memiliki jurus _**Frozen World**_ yang konon bisa membekukan satu desa besar sekaligus." jelas Tsunade-sama sambil menatap katana tersebut membuat aku, sepupuku, Neji juga Hinata terbelalak kaget mendengarnya

" Mem-mbek-kuk-an sa-at-tu de-es-sa?" kata Neji tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Tsunade-sama. Neji kemudian menatap kembali katananya yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin di sisi badannya itu.

" Benar. Kata Kurama-kun, katana ini bukan terbuat dari besi ataupun logam yang biasa di pakai untuk membuat senjata, melainkan dari es yang konon menurut legenda, _**Ice Break **_adalah jelmaan Nega Es, Hyoru yang katanya merupakan salah satu mahkluk legendaris yang di percaya memiliki kekuatan es yang sangat dahsyat." jelas Tsunade-sama membuat aku terteguh. Aku juga melihat Neji tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar perkataan istri Godaime Hokage tersebut, kemudian menatap katana yang ada di genggamanya, tersenyum kecil

" Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat saya pesimis menggunakan katana ini. Katana ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat agung juga katana ini adalah jelmaan seekor Naga yang sangat kuat. Aku merasa seperti bukan pemegang yang seharusnya di pilih olehnya." kata Neji sendu, tapi tiba-tiba katana tersebut mengeluarkan sinar putih yang menyilaukan, membuat aku, Saro, Tsunade-sama, Neji juga Hinata syok.

**' Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu bukan pemegangku, anak muda?'** tanya suara tiba-tiba membuat kami semua terkejut. Aku menatap sekeliling, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Mataku terbelalak melihat katana di genggama Neji, yang ternyata bersinar kelap kelip itu kemudian tiba-tiba katana tersebut mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang kuat membuat ruangan di tempatku membeku. Aura putih itu kemudian membentuk seekor Naga kecil berwarna perak yang panjangnya satu setengah meter dengan sayap yang mengepak-ngepak berwarna senada dengan tubuhnya. Naga kecil itu menatap tajam Neji, membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu membatu. Naga itu melihat sekitar, tersentak karena menatap diriku juga Saro berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya

**'' Sepertinya ada orang lain di sini tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena ini bukan wujud asliku.''** kata Naga kecil itu kemudian menatap ke arah Neji yang masih membatu

**'' Aku adalah Hyoru, salah satu mahkluk legenda yang banyak di ceritakan itu. Ini merupakan wujud sementaraku, karena tidak mungkin aku menunjukkan wujud asliku kepadamu, sebab aku bisa saja langsung membuat desa ini menjadi dunia es sekejam mata.'' **kata mahkluk tersebut membuat aku, Saro, Neji, Hinata, juga Tsunade-sama terbelalak kaget

" Ka-am-mu ka-at-ta-n-na i-in-ni?" gagap Neji yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naga kecil itu. Naga itu kemudian menatap Tsunade-sama, serius kemudian matanya menatap dari atas sampai kebawah, menggeleng-geleng kepala

**" Jadi, inilah istri Kurama-sama? Ternyata dia menyukai wanita tipe berapi-api juga berdada besar. Aku bisa merasakan ada cakranya yang bersatu dengan cakramu. Apa kalian sudah menjalankan malam pertama? Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Dan aku dengar, Kurama menginginkan sembilan anak yang menurutku kamu pasti akan memberikannya, bukan begitu? Pasti kamu begitu kualahan menghadapi suamimu itu setiap malam, bukan?" **tanya Naga tersebut, terkekeh, sedangkan aku melihat Tsunade-sama wajahnya merona merah mendengarnya. Aku, Saro, Neji juga Hinata melongo mendengar perkataan Naga tersebut

_Sembilan anak?_

_Yang benar saja!_

_Bagaimana Hokage yang katanya sangat rupawan itu ternyata sangat-sangat menginginkan banyak anak?_

_Apa beliau tidak cukup dengan dua atau tiga anak saja?_

" DI-DIAM!" raung Tsunade-sama membuat Naga kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naga kecil itu kemudian menatap Neji yang masih syok dengan perkataan dirinya barusan.

**" Kamu adalah kuasaku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah salah memilih orang yang akan menjadi pengikut-Nya itu. Kamu merupakan salah satu kesatria yang akan mengabdi kepada-Nya sekarang.'' **kata Naga tersebut membuat kami semua mengernyit bingung

" Pengikut siapa? Maksudnya Naruto?" tanya Neji yang bisa aku lihat naga itu mengangguk.

**" Kamu nanti akan tahu siapa sebenarnya sahabatmu itu. Aku yang merupakan dewa sekalipun tunduk kepada-Nya, karena dirinyalah pemimpim kami semua." ** jelas Naga itu membuat kami terkejut

" Naruto-kun, pemimpin kalian? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya, membuat Naga itu menatapnya, tersenyum

**" Suatu saat kalian pasti akan tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang karena ini merupakan rahasia kami semua. Para dewa sekarang menunggu, menunggu kebangkitan-Nya, yang akan memimpin kami kembali sejak dirinya tertidur sudah lebih lima ribu abad." ** jelas Naga itu.

" Apakah kalian benar-benar menantikan mereka?" tanya Tsunade-sama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naga itu

**" Naruto, Hidan, Kurama, merupakan orang yang terpilih oleh 'mereka' bertiga, tapi pemimpin kami telah memilih Naruto sebagai tuan yang akan memimpin kami. Kami semua sama sekali tidak tahu wujud mereka bertiga. Kami selama ini hanya menunggu, menunggu mereka bangun dari tidur panjang. Mereka bertiga tertidur, setelah berhasil mengalahkan ketiga mahkluk kegelapan yang akan menguasai dunia langit juga bumi. Kami semua, termasuk Fu Xi juga Nu Wa bukan tandingan mahkluk kegelapan itu, tetapi, pemimpin kamilah berhasil mengalakan mahkluk itu, walaupun mereka bertiga juga mendapatkan luka yang sangat serius, sehingga mereka harus memulikan keadaannya, yang kemudian bersemayan di dalam diri Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama." **jelas Naga itu membuat kami semua terkejut

" Maksudmu, perang lima ratus tahun tampa henti yang menurut legenda, melibatkan penguasa tertinggi kegelapan juga penguasa tertinggi cahaya itu, di mana penguasa cahayalah yang memenangkan peperangan tersebut?" tanya Tsunade-sama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naga itu.

**" Kami di sini, merupakan pengikut setianya. Pertama, Fu Xi maupun Nu Wa tidak percaya mengetahui kalau Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama merupakan orang yang di pilih mereka bertiga. Fu Xi, yang sekarang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan langit, masih merahasiakan itu dari mereka bertiga, kemudian meminta, aku, juga mahkluk-mahkluk legenda lain untuk turun ke bumi, menyamar menjadi senjata yang mencari mereka bertiga. Selama ini, kami semua tidak berhasil menemukan jejak pemimpin kami, tapi kami berhasil menemukannya, dimana saat, Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama terlahir di dunia ini. Fu Xi maupun Nu Wa melatih mereka bertiga dan memberi tugas kepadanya untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Fu Xi pernah meramalkan, entah kapan, ketiga mahkluk penguasa kegelapan akan di bangkitkan kembali, tapi tidak tahu oleh siapa yang akan membangkitkannya. Fu Xi sampai sekarang masih merahasiakan siapa sebenarnya Naruto, Hidan, maupun Kurama dari mereka bertiga. Semua orang yang mengikuti Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama, sudah di tentukan oleh kami semua. Aku sudah menentukanmu menjadi pengikut setia Naruto, lalu Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji, sudah di tentukan oleh senjata yang di pakai mereka berdua sekarang, termasuk kamu juga." **kata Naga itu sambil menatap Hinata, membuat hairless Hyuuga itu tersentak kaget

" Jadi, semua itu sudah di atur oleh kalian semua? Kalian semua, menunggu tiga penguasa cahaya itu bangkit dari dalam diri Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade-sama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naga itu

**" Aku minta, kalian merahasiakan ini dari Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama. Aku keluar dari senjataku itu sudah di atur oleh kami semua juga menceritakan kepada kalian. Aku ingin, kalian bertiga tidak mengatakan semua yang aku ceritakan ini kepada mereka semua." **kata Naga tersebut yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Naga itu kemudian berbalik, menatapku yang masih terkejut mendengar semua perkataannya barusan.

**" Kamu adalah bungsu Uchiha, putra dari Uchiha Fugaku juga Uchiha Mikoto. Jalan kehidupanmu, seharusnya kamu menghianati Konoha, mengikuti Orochimaru yang akan memberikanmu kekuatan, tapi bagaimana kamu sekarang ada di sini?" **tanya Naga kecil itu bingung membuat aku tersadar

" Paman Kurama yang telah membunuh Orochimaru, dengan menyamar menjadi Hokage-sama saat ujian Chuunin pertama berlangsung." jawab Neji membuat Naga itu tersentak, yang tidak lama kemudian terkekeh pelan

**" Kurama memang benar-benar menjalankan misinya untuk membawa perdamaian, sekaligus menjaga semua orang yang begitu dia sayangi, tidak heran sifatnya sangat mirip dengan 'dia', sedangkan Naruto memiliki sifat yang cinta damai, sabar juga pengertian, dan Hidan memiliki sifat yang kejam, keras kepala juga sangat lembut terhadap keluargannya. Mereka bertiga benar-benar mirip dengan-Nya." **kata Naga itu membuat aku mengerutkan kening

" Ehm, permisi. Diantara ketiga penguasa cahaya itu, yang mana kedudukan mereka tertinggi yang tinggal di tubuh Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade-sama

**" Pemimpin tertinggi kami yang sebenarnya ada di dalam tubuh Naruto." **jawab Naga tersebut membuat kami semua terkejut

**" Kalian tidak bisa lihat? Naruto memiliki sifat yang cinta damai, pendiam, juga tidak menyukai kekerasan, lalu Kurama juga Hidan, yang selalu setuju dengan apa yang di usul oleh pemuda itu. Ketiga penguasa cahaya tersebut, merupakan kakak adik yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah sang kakak yang sangat tenang, lembut juga pengasih sedangkan di dalam tubuh Kurama adalah adik pertama yang memiliki sifat yang sayang terhadap sang kakak, juga akan melakukan apapun untuk sang kakak, dan di dalam tubuh Hidan, adalah sang bungsu yang sangat tempramentar, keras, kasar, kejam, akan melenyapkan musuh-musuhnya yang berani melawan kedua kakaknya itu. Sifat Naruto, Kurama, Hidan, persis dengan sifat ketiga penguasa tersebut." **jelas Naga itu membuat kami semua terkejut. Naga itu kemudian menatapku, tersenyum kecil

**" Kamu memiliki sifat arrogan juga dingin, tapi sebenarnya, kamu ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahmu juga kakakmu bukan?" **tanya Naga itu membuat aku membulatkan mataku

**" Kamu tahu, sebenarnya kamu bisa mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang itu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Kamu memang berlatih dengan keras, tapi, sifat angkuhmu itulah yang membuat mereka tidak suka. Apa kamu pernah di tegur seseorang untuk mengubah sifatmu itu?" **tanya Naga itu membuat aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingat di mana barusan saja Naruto tadi menegurku. Aku ingat semua perkataannya juga dia meminta agar sifatku di ubah. Aku juga mengingat perkataan aniki dulu kalau Naruto yang menyelamatkanku waktu di hutan kematian sebulan lalu. Aku selalu saja menghina juga menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, tapi dia selalu membantu juga menolongku. Dia tidak pernah meminta ucapan terima kasih dariku juga tidak meminta imbalan atas tindakannya. Aku iri, kenapa dia selalu bisa mendapat perhatian semua orang, sedangkan diriku tidak bisa. Apa yang kurang dariku sebenarnya?

**" Ubalah sifatmu, anak muda." **kata suara seseorang membuat aku langsung menatap Naga itu, tersenyum ke arahku

**" Kamu memiliki banyak pontensi juga jalanmu masih panjang. Kamu seharunya mengasah kemampuan yang kamu miliki, terlebih lagi kamu berasal dari clan elit. Seharusnya kamu tidak menyia-nyiakan bakatmu itu. Kamu seharusnya dari sekarang, mulailah memperbaiki diri, berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya bisa membantu sesamamu jika di butuhkan. Kamu dan saudaramu itu, mulailah dari sekarang, mencoba membuka diri untuk orang lain, berlatih dengan keras dan jangan lagi menunjukkan kearrogan kalian itu, karena itu hanya akan membuat kalian tampak lemah. Cobalah mulai sekarang kalian berdua menerima orang lain, jangan selalu sembunyi di balik kearroganan kalian berdua." **jelas Naga itu membuat aku juga sepupuku menundukkan kepala kami. Aku mencerna setiap perkataan Naga itu, mencari hal positif juga negatif yang di ucapkan, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan hal negatifnya melainkan semua yang di ucapkan naga itu mengandung makna positif. Aku kemudian mendongakan kepalaku, menatap Naga itu sebentar, kemudian Neji, Hinata, Tsunade-sama dan yang terakhir, sepupuku yang juga menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil kepada sepupuku yang di balas senyum olehnya juga kemudian aku menatap Naga itu, tersenyum

" Semua yang anda ucapkan ada benarnya juga. Selama ini, aku selalu bersembunyi di balik kearroganan kami berdua. Aku selalu memandang rendah semua lawan kami, tapi setelah Naruto juga kedua saudaranya tiba di sini, aku begitu benci dengannya yang begitu kuat dariku, di tambah Shikamaru juga Neji yang bisa dekat dengan dia, membuat diriku semakin benci. Tapi, dia tidak pernah membenci juga menatap rendah kepada kami. Dia pernah menolongku waktu di Hutan Kematian juga dia menyegel segel kutukan yang di tandai oleh Orochimaru di leherku. Aku mulai sadar kenapa dia selalu di dekati orang, juga kenapa dirinya kuat. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, tapi setelah melihat kekuatannya waktu ujian tadi, aku merasa sangsi dengan diriku akan bisa melampauinya, terlebih lagi kata anda kalau di dalam dirinya ada salah satu dari ketiga penguasa cahaya." jelasku membuat Naga itu terkekeh mendengarnya

**" Kamu belum mencoba sudah pesimis dulu, anak muda. Kalau kamu tahu, Naruto sejak umur lima tahun sudah berlatih dengan jutsu-jutsu ninja. Dia juga berhasil menciptakan beberapa jutsu baru, seperti ayahnya maupun kakaknya. Dia berlatih dengan keras, juga tidak mau mundur sebelum mencoba. Kalian berdua bisa mengambil sifat yang di miliki olehnya itu." **jelas Naga itu membuat aku tertawa pelan

" Mungkin sudah seharusnya kita mencoba mengikuti jejaknya, bukan begitu, Saro?" tanyaku kepada sepupuku yang di balas senyum olehnya

" Tidak salah juga kita mengikuti jejaknya. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa berguna untuk clan kita maupun keluarga kita, Sasuke." jawab Saro membuat Naga itu tertawa mendengarnya

" Mungkin sudah seharusnya kita meminta maaf dengan Naruto juga saudara-saudaranya, mengingat kitalah yang membuat mereka selalu menyusahkan mereka semua." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh sepupuku

" Tapi apa mungkin dia akan memaafkan kita? Kita sudah benar-benar membuat dia membenci kita, terlebih lagi sepupunya yang bermulut pedas itu selalu mengejek kita berdua." tanya Saro membuat aku menunduk kepalaku

" Kalian berdua mencobalah dulu mendekat dengan putraku, aku yakin kalau Naru-kun akan memaafkan kalian. Naru-kun tidak pernah sekalipun membenci kalian berdua." jawab seseorang membuat aku juga Saro menatap Tsunade-sama yang tersenyum ke arah kami berdua.

" Naruto pasti akan memaafkan kalian berdua jika kalian mau berubah. Kalian mulai sekarang, jangan lagi sombong dengan orang lain jika kalian ingin benar-benar berubah. Aku selama ini dekat dengan Naruto sudah mengetahui sifatnya itu." kata Neji, tersenyum tulus ke arah kami berdua.

**" Apalagi Naruto memiliki sifat yang sama seperti 'dia', jadi kalian cobalah untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya, tapi kalau kalian tidak bisa memegang kata-kata kalian berdua, Naruto pasti akan kecewa dengan kalian berdua.''** kata Naga itu, tersenyum kearah kami.

" Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku akan membuat tou-chan juga Itachi-nii tidak lagi malu karena sifat-sifat menyebalkanku ini. Besok, aku dan Saro akan pergi ke rumah Naruto, meminta maaf dengannya juga aku ini berteman dengannya." kataku serius yang di jawab senyum oleh mereka semua

**" Kalau begitu, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke dalam samuraiku kembali." **kata Naga itu yang kemudian tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hawa dingin, yang langsung kembali ke katana genggaman Neji. Neji melihat katananya sebentar yang bersinar, tersenyum kemudian menyarungkannya dalam sarung katana tersebut, menatapku.

" Aku harap kamu memegang semua kata-katamu, Uchiha. Jangan pernah kamu mengingkar kata-katamu itu karena orang pasti tidak akan percaya kepadamu lagi." kata Neji membuat aku menyengir

" Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali, Hyuuga." kataku sombong membuat Neji terkekeh mendengarnya. Mulai besok, aku akan kerumah Naruto, meminta maaf kepadanya karena sudah membuat dirinya kesusahan. Aku akan membuat ayahku juga Itachi-nii bangga karena diriku bisa menjadi putra juga adik yang hebat kelak.

.

.

.

End Sasuke POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Root Camp

.

.

.

Danzo yang mendengar berita dari bawahannya itu begitu syok, mengetahui kalau salah satu anggota clan Fujimato adalah _**Heaven Knight's**_ yang begitu misterius itu. Dirinya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin anggota _**Heaven Knight's **_bisa menjadi keluarga Hokage barunya itu.

.

.

**CRAS! TRANK!**

.

.

Danzo terkejut mendengar suara pertarungan yang ada di belakangnya itu, menatap horror melihat seluruh ANBU pelatihannya itu semuanya mati secara mengenaskan. Matanya menatap ke depan, melihat ada dua sosok bayangan yang berjalan mendekati dirinya itu. Sosok bayangan itu mengenakan topeng menutupi wajah bagian atasnya, menggunakan hakama berwarna putih yang sudah ternoda oleh darah, dengan samurai di kedua tangan mereka yang sudah berlapis darah itu, membuat Danzo membeku melihatnya.

" Waktumu sudah habis, Danzo. Sekarang saatnya kami menghentikan seluruh kejahatanmu itu, kemudian mengambil alih Root untuk kepentingan Konoha dengan cara yang 'benar'." kata sosok berambut coklat berpony unik itu dingin. Danzo menatap marah ke arah pria itu, kemudian langsung melakukan handseal, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan. Kedua bola mata Danzo melotot, melihat kunai yang memiliki kertas tulisan yang tidak ia ketahui, ada di depannya itu, kemudian menatap pria berambut biru cerah yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Aku sudah mengunci bayanganmu dengan kunai itu. Kamu sekarang tidak bisa bergerak ataupun lari, pak tua." kata pria berambut biru cerah itu

" Siapa kalian sebenarnya!?" tanya Danzo murka.

" Kami adalah malaikat kematianmu. kami sudah menghitung semua dosa yang kamu perbuat dan sekarang, sudah saatnyalah kamu menembus dosamu itu." kata pria berambut coklat itu membuat Danzo melotot ke arahnya.

" Aku akan mengurus pak tua ini. Kau diam saja di sana." kata pria berambut biru itu sedangkan temannya mendengus

" Kamu seharusnya sedikit lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu. Kamu seharusnya memanggilku paman." kata pria berambut coklat itu kesal sedangkan temannya mendengus ke arahnya

" Dalam mimpimu, pak tua." jawab pria berambut biru itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Danzo. Danzo menatap pria di depannya itu takut, dirinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya karena tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Pria di depan Danzo menatap dengan intents wajahnya, menyengir mempamerkan giginya membuat Danzo bergidik ngeri

" Kalau tidak salah, mata di sebelah kananmu itu milik Uchiha Shisui bukan? Oi pak tua, bukannya paman minta kita mengambil mata itu setelah membunuhnya?" tanya pria di depan Danzo membuat Danzo terbelalak kaget mengetahui rahasia matanya itu.

" Ya, kita akan mengambil mata itu dan mengembalikannya kepada orang yang berwenang. Kamu harus bisa membuatnya benar-benar tewas, karena di tangan kanannya itu ada beberapa **Sharingan** yang berada di sana yang bisa membuat meregenerasi tubuhnya. Sudahlah, cepat lakukan tugasmu itu." kata temannya itu sedikit kesal karena di panggil pak tua oleh pria itu. Pria di depan Danzo mengangguk paham, lalu mundur beberapa langkah di depan Danzo kamudian tangan kanannya itu di angkat di depan dada, dimana katananya di genggam di sana.

_**" Secret Demon Lion Sword Techniques : Thousand Punishment Devil Swords." **_guma pria itu yang kemudian katana di depannya menghilang dalam serpihan-serpihan kecil. Di tempat Danzo berdiri tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran dengan sinar berwarna ungu gelap yang muncul di lingkaran tersebut. Lingkaran itu kemudian muncul sebuah garis yang kemudian membentuk sebuah bintang. Danzo yang melihat terkejut, lalu menatap pria di depannya itu menyengir sadis ke arahnya. Sinar itu kemudian mencuat ke atas, membuat Danzo menatap ke atasnya, terkejut karena terbentuk sebuah portal yang entah datang dari mana.

" Terimalah hukuman yang aku berikan, pak tua." kata pria itu yang kemudian dalam portal tersebut, keluar katana-katana tajam yang meleset cepat ke arah Danzo yang terbelalak melihatnya.

.

.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

**.**

**.**

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

.

.

Seluruh tubuh Danzo di hujam oleh katana-katana tersebut. Kedua tangannya terputus dari tubuhnya kemudian tubuh Danzo ambruk ke bawah menerima hujaman-hujaman katana tersebut yang tidak ada habisnya. Pria yang mengeluarkan jurus tadi menyengir melihat tubuh Danzo yang benar-benar hancur dengan tekniknya itu. Seluruh permukaan tubuh Danzo tertancap oleh katana yang di keluarkannya itu, kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Danzo, memotong kepala mayat tersebut dengan katananya yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya. Pria itu kemudian mengambil kepala itu dengan tangan kirinya, melihat wajah Danzo yang di mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Tangan pria tersebut lalu mengambil mata di sebelah kanan itu, melihat mata tersebut memiliki pola tiga tomo berwarna hitam. Pria itu kemudian melirik temannya yang sedang menatap tangan kanan Danzo, dimana terdapat beberapa **Sharingan** tertanam di sana

" Sebenarnya orang ini manusia atau setan? Dia benar-benar bereksperiman dengan tubuhnya dengan **Sharingan** itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa banyak mata Uchiha yang dia ambil." kata temannya itu datar, sedangkan pria berambut biru itu mendengus mendengarnya.

" Seperti kamu tidak suka bereksperimen saja, tapi eksperimen yang kamu miliki membantu kita." jawab pria berambut biru itu membuat temannya tersenyum

" Aku sudah mengeksperimen jurus-jurus yang aku ciptakan, salah satunya jutsu yang seperti Lu Xun keluarkan waktu itu. Nii-sama begitu syok melihat jutsu yang aku ciptakan itu, sampai-sampai aku di tegur olehnya karena sudah menciptakan jutsu yang berbahaya lagi." kata teman itu terkekeh sedangkan pria berambut biru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Kamu suka memberi kejutan kepada Paman Kurama. Aku tidak heran kamu merupakan 'adik kesayangan'nya yang selalu di nomor satukan olehnya dari kami, Paman Aizen." kata pria berambut biru itu, membuat temannya yang bernama Aizen tersenyum

" Paman akan melakukan apapun untuk Nii-sama. Nii-sama sudah membantuku begitu banyak. Nii-sama sudah menyembuhkan penyakit tidak di ketahui yang aku alami sewaktu kecil dan hampir merengut nyawa paman. Karena itu, paman akan melakukan apapun untuk nii-sama, Grimmjow." jawab Aizen tulus membuat Grimmjow tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Beberapa ANBU Root sudah kita kuasai, tapi yang memberontak sudah kita bunuh. Paman Kurama ternyata bisa membuat beberapa ANBU Root bekerja dengannya." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab anggukan oleh Aizen.

" Sekarang organisasi Root sudah berada di tangan kita. Nii-sama ingin membuat ANBU Root bisa berbaur dengan penduduk desa. Mulai sekarang, Root bukan organisasi gelap lagi, melainkan organisasi pertahanan yang di miliki Konoha." kata Aizen yang di jawab anggukan paham oleh Grimmjow.

" Sepertinya kamu akan menjadi pemimpin Root, Paman. Paman Kurama sudah menunjukmu dahulu sebelum kita melaksanakan misi ini." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab kekehan oleh Aizen.

" Nii-sama sudah menjadi Hokage, sedangkan Zhuge Liang harus membantu Isobu-sama mengurusi clan kita. Paman juga sebenarnya membantu nii-sama, tapi nii-sama tidak mau merepotkan paman, mengingat paman sudah banyak tugas yang harus di jalankan. Nii-sama memberi jabatan ini sebagai 'hadiah' kepada paman." jawab Aizen membuat Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kalau kamu yang memimpin Root, aku sudah bisa membayangkan pasukan yang akan kamu ciptakan itu, pak tua." kata Grimmjow membuat Aizen mendelik tidak suka karena di panggil pak tua lagi, tapi kemudian tertawa bersama keponakannya itu.

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali lagi. Di mansion kita sedang ada tamu special, jadi aku tidak mau lama-lama berada di sini. Bakar mayat itu, Grimmjow." kata Aizen yang di jawab anggukan paham oleh Grimmjow, lalu mengeluarkan api biru dari telapak tangannya, membakar tubuh Danzo yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu, yang setelahnya mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Mansion Fujimato

.

.

.

Kurama begitu senang membawa sahabatnya itu ke dalam kompleks perumahan clan Fujimato tadi. Azai maupun Oichi begitu kagum melihat tempat yang di pilih oleh pria rupawan itu untuk membangun perumahan clan Fujimato. Kurama bilang, kalau putranya menginginkan tempat yang tenang juga alami untuk di tempati, makanya dia memilih di sekitar dalam hutan, jauh dari pusat desa. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang mengikuti mereka tentu saja terteguh, karena sahabatnya itu ternyata juga memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan Kaisar Nagamasa yang terkenal itu.

" Kurama, itu kebun apa?" tanya Azai yang penasaran dengan kebun yang berada di samping kiri manison Kurama itu. Kebun itu memiliki tumbuhan yang begitu subur dan mungkin akan siap panen.

" Itu kebun teh yang di tanam oleh Aizen. Aizen mencoba menanam teh di dataran rendah tapi pernah di tegur oleh Zhuge Liang kalau tidak akan tumbuh. Aizen tetap keras kepala dan akhirnya tumbuh juga, malah sekarang sudah siap panen." jelas Kurama membuat Azai juga Oichi terteguh mendengarnya

" Aizen-kun ternyata tidak bisa lepas dari teh ya. Dia begitu senang sekali saat petani teh kami memberi bibit yang sangat bagus untuknya." kata Oichi membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya.

" Ya, karena hobbynya itulah dia sering bertengkar dengan Grimmjow, yang selalu menghina dirinya pak tua." tawa Kurama membuat Azai juga Oichi mau tidak mau juga ikut tertawa. Kurama kemudian menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengikutinya itu, tersenyum kemudian menatap Azai yang masih tertawa mendengar perkataannya itu.

" Azai, perkenalkan mereka berempat adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Shikaku Nara, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Fugaku dan Akamichi Chouza. Skikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chaouza, perkenalkan dia adalah Nagamasa Azai, sahabatku juga." kata Kurama membuat Azai juga Oichi menghentikan tawanya, menatap empat pria yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka bertiga. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza sedikit tersentak, kemudian menatap Azai juga Oichi yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berempat

" Salam kenal, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Uchiha-san, Akamichi-san. Saya adalah Nagamasa Azai, sahabat dekat Kurama seperti kalian dan wanita di sampingku ini adalah Nagamasa Oichi, istri saya." kata Azai sopan sambil memperkenalkan istrinya kepada keempat pria itu.

" Senang kami bisa bertemu dengan anda, Nagamasa-sama. Suatu kehormatan kami bisa bertatapan langsung dengan anda." kata Shikaku menunduk sopan membuat Azai menggeleng kepalanya, tersenyum

" Jangan begitu formal dengan saya, Nara-san. Sekarang saya tidak berada di kerajaan, cukup panggil saja Azai." kata Azai membuat Shikaku menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum

" Anda juga bisa memanggil saja Shikaku, Azai-san. Teman saya yang berambut pirang itu Inoichi, yang berambut raven Fugaku dan yang bertubuh besar itu Chouza." kata Shikaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Azai. Kurama yang melihat tersenyum karena sahabat-sahabatnya itu bisa saling komunikasi dengan baik.

" Baiklah, ayo kita masuk kedalam. Zhuge Liang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyambutmu, Azai." kata Kurama membuat Azai terkekeh

" Kenapa harus ada acara sambuatan, Kurama? Aku ini sahabatmu, bukan orang penting yang sedang melakukan kampanye ke desamu." kata Azai sedangkan Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Kamu ini seorang Kaisar, ingat? Aku tidak mau sebagai Hokage tidak memberi sambutan kepadamu yang seorang Kaisar itu." jawab Kurama membuat Azai tertawa mendengarnya

" Terserah kamu saja Kurama-kun, yang penting tidak berlebihan." kata Oichi yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan itu yang kemudian mereka semua masuk ke dalam mansion.

" Selamat datang, Kurama-sama, Azai-sama, Oichi-hime, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, Fugaku-san, Chouza-san." sambut Zhuge Liang sopan yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tengah, di mana sudah ada hidangan yang di siapkan oleh Zhuge Liang, juga beberapa pernak-pernik menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Azai juga Oichi menatap tajam ke arah Kurama yang hanya cengegesan tampa dosa ke arah mereka berdua.

" Sudah aku bilang Kurama jangan berlebihan dengan kami. Aku tidak suka kalau kamu menganggap diriku sebagai seorang kaisar." kata Azai yang di jawab tawa oleh Kurama.

" Sudah kamu nikmati saja hidangan yang aku berikan. Kalian pasti tidak akan menolak, karena Reikalah yang memasak semua ini." jawab Kurama membuat mata Oichi berbinar

" Benarkah? Aku sangat menyukai semua masakan Reika." kata Oichi langsung berlari ke arah meja yang menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan, mencicipi makanan yang ada di meja itu satu persatu, sedangkan Azai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaib istrinya itu.

" Aku pulang!" seru seseorang di depan pintu membuat mereka menatap ke depan, dimana sekelompok anak berumur dua belas tahun masuk ke dalam. Kurama tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri mereka semua.

" Selamat datang Naruto, Asuna, Zhao, Zhen Ji, Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Chouji-kun." sapa Kurama yang di jawab senyum oleh mereka. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji melirik belakang Kurama, melihat orang tua mereka ada di sana

" Tou-chan, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru heran melihat ayahnya itu

" Tou-chan di sini ikut Kurama, menyambut Kaisar dari Kerajaan Nagamasa." jawab Shikaku membuat Shikamaru, Ino juga Chouji terkejut

" Sudah aku bilang jangan formal kepadaku. Aku tidak mau kalian menganggap diriku sebagai seorang kaisar." kata Azai yang lama kelamaan kesal juga dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya itu yang formal dengan dirinya.

" Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan anda, Azai-san." jawab Shikaku sedikit geli, sedangkan Azai hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Fugaku, menundukan tubuhnya di depan head clan Uchiha itu, membuat Fugaku tersentak melihatnya

" Maafkan saya, Paman Fugaku. Saya tidak berhasil mengabulkan keinginan anda." kata Naruto menyesal tentu saja membuat Fugaku terkejut. Fugaku yang tersadar, tersenyum kecil kepada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

" Tidak apa-apa, paman yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, Naruto. Maaf, sudah memaksamu melakukannya." kata Fugaku membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menggeleng kuat

" Tidak, tidak, paman Fugaku tidak salah, akulah yang tidak bisa membantu paman Fugaku. Aku seharusnya berhasil membuat Sasuke sadar dari keangkuhannya itu, tapi malah sebaliknya." kata Naruto tertunduk membuat Fugaku tersneyum kecil ke arahnya. Sima Zhao langsung menepuk pundak pemuda itu, membuat Naruto menatap saudaranya yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Kamu sudah melakukan yang kamu bisa, saudaraku. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Kita lihat saja apa dia akan berubah atau tetap seperti yang sekarang. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." kata Sima Zhao tulus.

" Naru-kun, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku tidak mau melihat Naru-kun bersedih." kata Asuna membuat Naruto, menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

" Benar yang di katakan Asuna juga Zhao-kun, Naru-kun, kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naru-kun." kata Zhen Ji, membuat Naruto menatap gadis cantik itu. Naruto tersenyum lemah, mengangguk pelan arah mereka semua

" Terima kasih. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, aku memang tidak berguna." kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao langsung meninju bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu

" Siapa yang bilang kamu tidak berguna, hah? Kalau ada yang bilang begitu, orang itu akan aku buat tidak bisa melihat mentari besok." kata Sima Zhao sangar membuat mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

" LU XUN-KUNNN! KAMU ADA DI MANA!?" seru seseorang dari dalam dapur, membuat mereka semua melihat lima wanita cantik yang begitu merana mencari seseorang. Xiao Qiao hampir nangis mencari belahan jiwanya itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana melongo.

" ICHIGO-KUNNN! APA KAMU TIDAK CINTA KEPADAKU LAGI!?" teriak Orihime yang sudah terisak-isak membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

" Kurama, aku kasihan dengan semua keponakanmu itu. Mereka pasti melarikan diri dari tunangan mereka masing-masing." bisik Azai yang di jawab kekehan oleh pria rupawan itu. Xiao Qiao kemudian mendekat ke arah Kurama, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, dia menatap pria rupawan yang ada di depannya itu dengan memeles.

" Paman, apa paman melihat Lu Xun-kun, Ichigo-kun, Hidan-kun, Grimm-kun juga Daiki-kun?" tanya Xiao Qiao terisak-isak membuat Kurama tersenyum gugup ke arah gadis cantik itu.

" Maaf Xiao-chan, paman tidak melihat mereka waktu masuk ke dalam." jawab Kurama langsung saja membuat Xiao Qiao menangis, membuat pria rupawan itu cengo melihatnya.

" Padahal tadi dia menemani kita di dapur membantu Bibi Reika tadi. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang secepat itu?" kata Tetsuna yang sudah mulai merengek karena tidak melihat pemuda berambut navy yang biasa bersamanya.

" Lain kali, kita harus merantai mereka agar tidak hilang lagi. Mereka itu selalu saja tiba-tiba lenyap kalau kita sedikit saja lengah." kata Zakuro membuat Kurama juga sahabat-sahabatnya merinding mendengar perkataan gadis berambut violet itu.

" Aku setuju dengan kamu Zaku-chan. Aku akan merantai Hidan-kun jika kita sudah ketemu dengan mereka." kata Yugito berapi-api membuat keempat sahabatnya itu mengangguk semangat.

" Ayo kita cari lagi mereka. Aku akan memukul Lu Xun-kun yang sudah kabur dariku. LU XUN-KUNNN DIMANA KAMU!" seru Xiao Qiao kemudian meninggalkan Kurama juga yang lainnya yang cengo mendengar percakapan mereka semua, diikuti keempat sahabatnya itu yang menyusul Xiao Qiao mencari pasangan mereka.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kalau tunangan keponakan-keponakanmu itu sangat posesif dengan mereka." bisik Shikaku membuat Kurama mengeluarkan kekehan gugup.

" Kalian benar-benar hebat mendapat wanita, apa rahasianya Kurama?" goda Inoichi membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya. Mata ruby Kurama melihat seorang wanita di depan pintu yang masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Tersenyum kecil, Kurama kemudian mendekati wanita tersebut, melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut

" Selamat datang, Tsu-hime." sambut Kurama yang ternyata Tsunade yang masuk ke manison tersebut. Tsudane tersenyum kecil, mengecup pipi kanan Kurama sebentar, lalu pandanganya menatap orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah itu. Azai yang memperhatikan perilaku sahabatnya itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara sahabatnya dengan wanita itu.

" Kurama apa wanita ini istrimu?" tanya Azai setelah sahabatnya juga wanita itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Kurama menatap Azai, tersenyum ke arah pria pirang itu

" Ya, día adalah istriku. Perkenalkan namanya Fujimato Tsunade. Tsu-hime, perkenalkan dia adalah sahabatku, Nagamasa Azai dan istrinya Nagamasa Oichi." kata Kurama memperkenalkan istrinya dengan sahabatnya itu. Tsunade terkejut mengetahui pria di depannya itu adalah seorang kaisar yang datang itu.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda, Nagamasa-sama. Saya Fujimato Tsunade, istri dari Fujimato Kurama." kata Tsunade sopan membuat Azai menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Oichi terkikik melihat suaminya itu.

" Jangan begitu formal denganku, Tsunade. Anda adalah istri sahabatku, jadi panggil Azai saja." kata Azai membuat Tsunade menatap Kurama sebentar, yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan itu. Tsunade menatap Azai kembali, tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau itu keinginan anda, Azai." kata Tsunade membuat Azai tersneyum mendengarnya.

" Azai, bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal beberapa hari di sini?" tawar Kurama membuat Azai menggeleng kepala pelan

" Maaf Kurama, aku masih banyak urusan yang belum di bereskan di kekaisaran. Aku ke sini cuma ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu, dan besok aku harus kembali lagi." jawab Azai membuat Kurama cemberut mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan, bukannya sudah janji kalau kita akan tinggal seminggu di sini?" tanya Asuna yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya itu. Azai yang mendengar perkataan putrinya, terkekeh pelan.

" Maafkan tou-chan yang sudah berbohong kepadamu, Asuna-chan. Tou-chan tidak bisa lama-lama tinggal di sini, tapi sebagai gantinya….." gantung Azai membuat Asuna tertarik mendengarnya

" Apa tou-chan?" tanya Asuna penasaran membuat Azai menepuk lembut kepala putrinya itu.

" Kamu akan tinggal di sini bersama calon ayah mertuamu ini. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sebulan sekali akan menjengukmu juga mengobrol banyak dengan calon mertuamu ini." kata Azai membuat Asuna dan Naruto terkejut. Asuna kemudian tersenyum lebar, langsung saja memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu dengan erat

" Arigatou Tou-chan." kata Asuna senang membuat Azai tertawa mendengarnya. Azai kemudian menatap Naruto, tersenyum ke arah putra sahabatnya itu.

" Naruto, paman titip Asuna kepadamu. Jaga dia baik-baik dan buatlah dia bahagia bersamamu." kata Azai membuat Naruto tersadar. Naruto menatap Azai, tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada ayah kekasihnya itu.

" Anda tidak usah khawatir, Paman Azai. Aku akan menjaga Asuna-hime baik-baik juga aku akan membahagiakannya. Percayalah kepadaku." kata Naruto serius membuat Azai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, paman titip Asuna kepadamu, Naruto." kata Azai yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi. Aku sudah mengikat kalian." kata suara seseorang membuat mereka menatap asal suara tersebut. Sweatdrop, melihat Hidan, Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo yang sudah di rantai oleh Yugito, Tetsuna, Orihime juga Xiao Qiao yang menarik paksa mereka berempat.

" Hime-chan, lepaskan rantai ini. Aku sesak karena kalian mengikatnya dengan kuat." kata Ichigo memeles sedangkan gadis yang menariknya itu menggeleng kepalanya kuat.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kalau kalian di lepaskan, pasti akan menghilang dalam sekejam tampa pengawasan kami." kata Orihime membuat Ichigo melongo mendengarnya.

" Yugi-chan lepaskan ini sebentar ya. Aku mau ke toilet." kata Hidan yang sudah tidak menggunakan topeng elangnya itu, menatap Yugito dengan muka yang memohon. Yugito yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kekasihnya di ikat itu kepingin melepaskannya, tapi mengingat Hidan yang biasa menghilang tampa jejak, menggeleng kepalanya kuat

" Tidak akan, kamu pasti bohong." kata Yugito tegas membuat Hidan cengo mendengarnya.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan semi kimono berwarna biru itu. Wanita itu melongo melihat Hidan, Ichigo, Daiki juga Lu Xun yang terikan oleh rantai yang di tarik gadis-gadis cantik itu.

" Bibi tolong kami. Kami di sandera oleh mereka bibi." kata Daiki memelas kepada wanita tersebut.

" Bibi Matatabi, tolong kami bibi." kata Lu Xun tidak kalah memelas membuat Matatabi sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Jangan dengarkan mereka Bibi. Mereka pasti akan kabur lagi kalau tidak di ikat dengan rantai ini." kata Xiao Qiao menarik rantainya keras, tentu saja membuat Lu Xun tertarik paksa ke depan.

" Xiao-chan, sakit." keluh Lu Xun sedangkan Xiao Qiao tidak peduli melihat kekasihnya itu kesakitan. Matatabi kemudian menatap kearah Kurama yang juga cengo melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Reika yang dari dapur membawa napan langsung melotot melihat keponakan-keponakan kesayangannya di ikat dengan rantai seperti seorang penjahat.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Kalian sudah berani mengikat keponakan-keponakan tercintaku ini. Lepaskan rantai itu sekarang juga." seru Reika marah membuat Orihime, Yugito, Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao menelan ludah mereka. Dengan kecepatan melebihi Hiarisin, langsung saja mereka melepaskan rantai tersebut, membuat Hidan, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki menghembuskan nafas lega

" Terima kasih, Reika-sama." ucap mereka berempat yang langsung bersembah sujud di hadapan Reika, sedangkan Reika entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya sweatdrop. Zakuro tersentak melihat pria bersurai biru yang berjalan masuk ke tempat itu. Zakuro kemudian mendekat ke arah pria itu, menubruk tubuhnya, membuat pria itu terkejut dengan aksi gadis itu.

" Zaku-chan, ada apa?" tanya pria itu heran membuat Zakuro mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah cemas pria itu.

" Grimm-kun dari mana saja?" tanya Zakuro membuat Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya

" Aku habis dari kamar, membersikan diri. Aku tidak tahan dengan tubuhku yang lengket karena keringat." kata Grimmjow membuat Zakuro tersenyum mendengarnya. Grimmjow kemudian menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, kemudian ke arah Kurama yang serius menatapnya.

" Semuanya beres paman." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba membuat Kurama mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Tsunade kemudian menatap ke arah suaminya itu, membuat Kurama tersenyum ke arahnya. Tsunade yang mengerti, membalas senyuman pria rupawan itu. Aizen melangkah masuk, diikuti Zhuge Liang yang berada di sampingnya. Aizen berjalan mendekati Fugaku, mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya

" Sepertinya ini adalah milik anda, Fugaku-san." kata Aizen menyerahkan sebuah toples yang berisikan air di dalamnya. Mata Fugaku terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang mengapung-apung di dalam air itu.

" Air yang ada di dalam toples ini adalah air yang khusus untuk membersikan mata. Aku tidak ingin, mata yang begitu berharga ini terinfeksi akibat suhu yang ada di sekitarnya." lanjut Aizen membuat Fugaku langsung mengambil toples itu, menatap serius mata yang memiliki tiga tomo seperti mata clannya itu.

" Kurama, ini…" kata Fugaku tidak percaya, kemudan menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya

" Itu adalah mata Uchiha Shisui yang telah di curi oleh Danzo. Rencana yang aku bilang kepada kalian, hari ini aku jalankan." kata Kurama membuat Fugaku, Shikaku, Inoichi juga Chouza menatap tidak percaya kepada pria rupawan itu

" Jangan bilang kalau rencanamu waktu itu, kamu benar-benar melakukannya, Kurama." kata Shikaku tidak percaya. Kurama yang mendengar cuma terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekati Fugaku yang masih menatap tidak percaya kearah mata yang ada di dalam tabung itu.

" Aku tahu kalau Itachi ada salah satu mata Shisui, jadi aku mengambil mata ini untukmu. Mata Shisui adalah mata **Sharingan** yang special juga yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Aku ingin, kamu menggunakan mata itu untuk kebaikan, Fugaku." kata Kurama serius membuat Fugaku menatap pria rupawan itu. Fugaku yang mengerti perkataan pria rupawan itu, tersenyum teduh, kemudian menatap bola mata yang begitu murni itu.

" Mata ini adalah hak Itachi. Shisui memberikan salah satu matanya kepada Itachi, jadi yang pantas menggunakan mata ini adalah Itachi, bukan aku Kurama." kata Fugaku membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kamu ada benarnya juga. Itachi kemungkinan besar akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat kelak. Aku akan sungguh-sungguh melatih putramu itu, Fugaku." kata Kurama tulus membuat Fugaku tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih sudah mengambil kembali mata berharga ini dari orang itu, Kurama." kata Fugaku tulus yang di jawab kekehan oleh Kurama.

" Kamu adalah sahabatku, sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu dan lagi, mata ini adalah hak clan kalian, bukan di orang tua brengsek itu." kata Kurama membuat Fugaku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Berarti sekarang Root tidak akan beroperasi lagi, begitukah Kurama?" tanya Inoichi yang di jawab gelengan oleh pria rupawan itu

" Root aka tetap beroperasi, tapi dengan aturan yang berbeda. Aku akan memberi jabatan pemimpin Root kepada Aizen. Aizen yang akan melakukan tugasnya, membuat para ANBU Root yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya." jelas Kurama membuat Aizen menunduk sedikit kepalanya

" Terima kasih sudah mempercayai saya, Nii-sama. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan aku akan memperlihatkan hasilnya kepadamu bagaimana ANBU yang aku latih nanti." kata Aizen sopan membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sudah sepantasnya kamu sekarang memiliki jabatan Aizen. Aku tidak ingin kamu hanya bengong-bengong di rumah. Itu bukan sifatmu, bukan." kata Kurama membuat Aizen tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja harus di beri pekerjaan kepada pak tua yang satu ini. Kalau dia tidak keluar dari kandang, malah akan di kira kakek-kakek yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba membuat Aizen mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" Ucapanmu sopan sedikit, anak singa. Kamu seharusnya sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu." kata Aizen membuat Grimmjow menyipitkan matanya.

" Apa maksud dari ucapanmu, pak tua? Kamu mau aku potong lidahmu, hah?" kata Grimmjow galak membuat Aizen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

" Berani sekali kamu mengancam orang yang lebih tua darimu. Apa kamu tidak tahu akibatnya kalau kamu tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua?" tanya Aizen tidak mau kalah membuat Grimmjow mengeram ke arah pria itu.

" Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." lerai Kurama yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

" Sekarang poin yang kita lakukan sudah beres. Kita akan membuat militer Konoha lebih hebat dari Kumogakure. Aku sebagai Godaime Hokage, tidak akan mundur dengan tujuanku." kata Kurama membuat mereka semua tersenyum.

" Tou-chan selalu yang terbaik. Naru akan mendukung apapun yang tou-chan lakukan." kata Naruto membuat Kurama tersenyum ke putranya itu.

" Semuanya itu untuk kamu, Naru. Tou-chan melakukannya semua ini untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tou-chan akan membuat, apa yang kamu mimpikan itu tercapai. Selama ini, kamu hanya bisa berharap, tapi sekarang, tou-chan akan membuat harapan kamu itu menjadi kenyataan." kata Kurama membuat Naruta tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita berpesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita semua." kata Reika semangat membuat mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

Madara yang melakukan pengoperasian mata kanan Tobi yang di bantu oleh Zetsu akhirnya sukses. Madara kemudian menatap hasil karyanya, tersenyum bangga karena operasi yang di jalankannya berhasil. Tobi yang merasakan pendonorannya selesai, mencoba mengerjap-ngerjap bola matanya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar, menatap Madara yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih, Madara-sama." kata Tobi membuat Madara sedikit besar kepala mendengarnya

" Sekarang kamu sudah memiliki dua **Sharingan**. Kamu akan aku latih ke tahap **Mangekyou Sharingan**, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kamu memenuhi satu syarat." kata Madara membuat Tobi mengangguk

" Apa syaratnya, madara-sama?" tanya Tobi membuat Madara menyengir

" Untuk mencapai tahap **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, ada satu syarat pokok yang harus kamu jalankan. Kamu bisa membangkitkan** Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** dengan cara bersatu dengan iblis yang ada di dalam dirimu sendiri." kata Madara membuat Tobi terkejut mendengarnya

" Bersatu dengan iblis didalam diriku? Apa cuma itu syaratnya?" tanya Tobi tidak percaya membuat Madara melipat tangannya di depan dada

" Apa kamu mau bertemu dengan Rin kembali, Obito?" tanya Madara dingin membuat Tobi atau Obito menundukkan kepalanya. Benar, dia bergabung Akatsuki juga berlatih dengan Madara hanya untuk bertemu dengan Rin kembali. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang di cintainya itu.

" Kita akan menjadi Tuhan jika membangkitkan ketiga mahkluk itu. Aku sudah ada tanda-tanda **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. Selama lima tahun aku memberikan tubuhku kepada iblis di dalam diriku, aku akhirnya menjadi kuat dan juga bisa menguasai dunia shinobi ini kalau aku mau, tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menunggumu, dimana kita bisa menguasai dunia shinobi juga dunia langit nanti." lanjut Madara membuat Obito menatap pria itu. Obito memejamkam matanya, menatap lurus ke arah Madara, dengan penuh keyakinan akhirnya mengeluarkan keputusannya

" Aku akan memberikan jiwaku kepada iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini." kata Obito yakin membuat Madara menyengir mendengarnya. Madara kemudian membentuk single handseal, yang tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran aneh di tempat Obito terbaring sekarang. Lingkaran itu mengeluarkan sinar hitam peka, membuat Obito terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

" Sekarang, aku akan mempersatukan dirimu dengan iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu." kata Madara langsung melakukan handseal yang sangat cepat

_**" Demon Contract : Union with the devil." **_guma Madara yang langsung saja sinar hitam itu mencuat ke atas menutupi tubuh Obito

.

.

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

.

.

Teriak Obito membuat Madara menyengir semakin lebar. Sinar-sinar kegelapan itu semakin lama semakin kuat juga terdengar teriakan Obito yang semakin memilukan. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, aura-aura kegelapan itu perlahan menghilang, di gantikan sosok Obito yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh aura kegelapan. Madara menyengir melihat hasilnya yang sukses menyatukan Obito dengan iblis di dalam tubuhnya itu.

" Sebenarnya masih ada cara lain untuk membangkitkan **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, tapi aku ingin menggunakan cara ini, karena aku sudah merasahkan kekuatan yang di berikan setelah bersatu dengan iblis. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi iblis sepertiku, Obito." kata Madara yang kemudian mengeluarkan tawa mengerikan setelah mengeluarkan ucapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Paman Azai juga Bibi Oichi sudah pulang kembali ke kekaisaran Nagamasa. Putri mereka, Nagamasa Asuna atau bisa di bilang tunangkanku, Paman Azai dan Bibi Oichi titip kepadaku, menjaga juga membahagiakannya. Aku tentu saja menyetujui permintaan calon mertuaku itu. Sekarang Aku, Asuna, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, sedang duduk di perkarangan rumah, menunggu Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji juga Hinata yang akan berlatih dengan kami.

" Hime, apa kamu nanti tidak kesepian?" tanyaku kepada Asuna. Asuna yang mendengar, menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

" Aku tidak akan kesepian, asal ada Naru-kun yang selalu berada di sampingku. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kan sebulan sekali akan menjengukku, jadi aku akan tetap bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku." kata Asuna membuat aku tersenyum

" Kalau begitu bagus, karena aku dan Naruto akan berlomba siapa yang punya anak paling banyak kalau kita sudah menikah nanti. Naruto, kita menikah di hari yang sama, dan mulai dari situlah, perlombaan kita di mulai." kata Sima Zhao membuat aku menyengir mendengarnya.

.

.

**BUAK! PLETAK!**

.

.

Aku langsung memegang kepalaku yang kena di tempeleng oleh kekasihku. Aku juga melihat Sima Zhao juga yang memegang kepalanya yang di tempeleng oleh Zhen Ji, meringis kesakitan.

" KALIAN DASAR MONSTER MESUMMMM! APA OTAK KALIAN CUMA DI PENUHI OLEH ANAK HAH!?" teriak Asuna juga Zhen Ji dengan wajah memerah. Aku dan Sima Zhao tersenyum mesum, tapi tiba-tiba kami berdua merasakan aura yang begitu mengerikan di belakang kami berdua

" Oni-chan, Zhao-nii, apa yang tadi kalian bilang?" tanya Xing Cai dingin membuat aku juga Sima Zhao menelan ludah paksa. Kami berdua kemudian melirik takut-takut ke belakang, terlonjak kaget melihat Xing Cai yang sudah menggunakan tombak bermata duanya, yang sudah siap mengarah kepada kami

" I-im-mou-uto, te-en-na-ng du-ul-lu…" gagapku tapi mata Xing Cai langsung mengeluarkan kobaran api yang sangat menakutkutkan membuat aku juga Sima Zhao mundur dengan takut-takut.

" Yo, Naruto." sapa seseorang membuat Xing Cai langsung kembali semula, sedangkan aku dan Sima Zhao yang menghembuskan nafas lega karena Xing Cai tidak jadi mengeluarkan amukannya. Aku kemudian membalikan tubuhku, melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahku.

" Selamat datang." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba, dua orang muncul dari belakang mereka, membuat aku melongo melihat orang yang begitu aku kenal itu.

" Hei banci, bagaimana kamu bisa kemari, hah?" kata Sima Zhao tidak suka sedangkan orang di di sebut 'banci' itu menatap datar ke arahnya. Aku yang tersadar, kemudian menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

" Sasuke, Saro, kalau kalian mencari Paman Fugaku, maaf beliau tidak ada di sini. Paman Fugaku ada di kantor Hokage, bersama tou-chan." kataku kepada Sasuke juga Saro. Sasuke dan Saro menatapku sebentar, yang kemudian tiba-tiba membungkuk badannya membuat aku terkejut melihatnya

" Maafkan kami berdua, Naruto." kata mereka kompak membuat aku terteguh. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku bingung, apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Aku kemudian menatap Sima Zhao yang juga melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke juga Saro yang begitu aneh itu.

" Hei, apa kamu benar Sasuke dan Saro, atau kalian orang lain yang menyamar menjadi mereka?" tanya Sima Zhao polos membuat Sasuke juga Saro menegakan badannya, menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang memasang muka polos ke arah mereka berdua.

" Aku ini Uchiha Sasuke asli juga sepupuku Uchiha Saro. Kami bukan orang yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke juga Saro." kata Sasuke membuat Sima Zhao melongo mendengarnya.

" Naruto, cubit aku. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi." kata Sima Zhao tiba-tiba membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Mereka memang benar-benar Sasuke juga Saro, Zhao." kataku membuat Sima Zhao langsung menatapku. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap Sasuke juga Saro secara intents, menilai dari atas sampai bawah membuat Sauke juga Saro sedikit risih melihatnya.

" Apa? Kamu masih tidak percaya?" kesal Saro yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao

" Tidak mungkin duo Uchiha yang arrogan tiba-tiba bisa langsung cepat berubah dan meminta maaf secara terang-terangan kepada Naruto. Pasti ini mimpi, pasti." kata Sima Zhao yakin membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku kemudian menatap Sasuke juga Saro yang masih kesal dengan perkataan saudaraku itu, tersenyum

" Aku sudah lama memaafkan kalian. Aku senang akhirnya kalian sudah bisa sadar juga di mana kesalahan yang ada dalam diri kalian berdua." kataku tulus membuat mereka berdua tersenyum kecil ke arahku

" Terima kasih Naruto. Maaf karena dulu sudah pernah menghinamu." kata Sasuke membuat aku menggelengkan kepala pelan.

" Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Sekarang kita akan membuat masa depan yang lebih baik, jadi jangan menatap balik lagi masa lalu." kataku membuat mereka tersenyum. Aku kemudian menatap Shikamaru juga lainnya, tersenyum

" Jadi, apa kalian siap dengan latihan kali ini?" tanyaku yang di jawab sengiran oleh mereka

" Tentu saja aku sudah siap. Aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Kita akan bersama-sama berjuang untuk mencapai tujuan kita." kata Shikamaru membuat aku tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kalian berdua bisa melihat latihan kami, tapi kalau tidak tertarik dengan kenjutsu, aku juga bisa melatih ninjutsu." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Kami akhrinya masuk ke dalam aula latihan di mana kami biasa berlatih. Suasana latihan kali ini begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke dan Saro akhirnya bisa menyadari kesalahan mereka berdua. Aku senang akhirnya Paman Fugaku tidak akan khawatir lagi dengan mereka yang begitu sombong itu, juga bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sekarang, aku akan melangkah maju, meraih bintang yang sekarang berada di hadapanku sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo Minna, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga**

**Bagaimana, apa sudah mengetahui rahasia Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama?**

**Hehehe, tapi masih banyak misteri yang akan kalian jumpai di chapter depannya nanti**

**Ok, untuk ke depannya, kita akan masuk ke Shippuden, dimana Naruto juga teman-temannya sudah dewasa**

**Baiklah, sekian dulu minna dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan**

**Review Pliss :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya ^_^**

**Hmm tidak terasa sudah 23 chapter kita lalui dan sekarang masuk ke Naruto Shippuden**

**Untuk hubungan antara **_**Golden, Shadow juga Platina Ezel **_**dengan 'Para Penguasa Cahaya' itu TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA.**

_**Golden, Platina, Shadow**_** itu cuma julukan yang menyebut diri Kurama, Naruto juga Hidan sendiri, sedangkan 'Para Penguasa Cahaya' kalian akan tahu nanti #ditabok**

**Alright, kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter ini minna**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empat tahun kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

.

.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya aku tinggal di Konoha. Aku sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun, juga saudara-saudaraku seumuran denganku. Sima Zhao sekarang semakin tampan juga sering di curi-curi pandang oleh banyak wanita di desaku, juga Zhen Ji yang semakin lama semakin cantik. Adikku Xing Cai, sekarang dia sudah menjadi gadis yang pemberani dan kalian pasti tidak percaya kalau dirinya sudah berhasil menguasai kekuatan Naga Birunya. Kami semua terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naga Biru itu berasal dari senjatanya, _Sacred Light_, itulah nama senjata yang dimiliki Xing Cai. Xing Cai juga tidak kalah terkejut bahwa dirinya memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan senjatanya itu. Untuk kakak-kakakku, sekarang mereka sudah berumur 21 tahun, tapi mereka seperti berumur 17 tahun. Ingat, rahasia keluarga kami adalah kami semua immortal, dan mencapai kedewasaan saat berumur 17 atau 18 tahun, dan setelah itu, kami tidak akan manua, kecuali paman Zhuge Liang, yang mengikuti kami saat berumur 38 tahun, tapi Paman Zhuge Liang awet muda sih, hahaha. Dan untuk tunanganku, Nagamasa Asuna, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun juga cantik. Kecantikannya mungkin menyaingi Zhen Ji, yang katanya memiliki kecantikan seperti Dewi Bulan Tsukuyomi. Aku sekarang memiliki adik baru, dari ayah dan ibuku. Adikku kembar beda gender, yang laki-laki bernama Fujimato Kyoku, memiliki rupa yang hampir mirip ayahku, cuma rambutnya berwarna orange gelap, mata yang ruby yang tajam juga sifatnya pembawaan seperti ayahku, sedangkan yang perempuan bernama Fujimato Adelicia, memiliki rambut pirang gantung, matanya mirip seperti ibuku, coklat madu; memiliki kulit putih juga sifatnya seperti ibuku, yang galak juga sedikit cerewet. Kedua adikku sangat cantik juga tampan, dan mereka sekarang berumur 4 tahun. Kyoku pernah bilang, kalau dirinya sudah dewasa nanti akan menjadi sepertiku, Hidan-nii juga ayahku, yang tampan dan juga kuat. Ayahku, Hidan-nii juga diriku yang mendengar tentu saja tertawa dengan cita-cita adikku itu, sedangkan Adelicia, ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat melampaui ibuku. Kakak-kakakku juga sangat memanjakan kedua adikku, dan kalau ada yang membuat mereka menangis atau terluka, siap-siap saja hukuman menjanjikan dari Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii. Hidan-nii juga sekarang sudah menikah dengan wanita impiannya, Yugito, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Fujimato Yugito, begitupula Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii juga Daiki-nii. Awalnya Zhou Yu-nii juga Taiga-nii, sepupu Xiao nee-san juga Tetsuna nee-san, tidak setuju dengan kedua sepupunya tinggal bersama kami, tapi karena Xiao nee-san juga Tetsuna nee-san bilang kalau mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, mau tidak mau Zhou Yu-ni juga Taiga-nii akhirnya setuju saja, walaupun berat hati.

Dan untuk diriku? Hmm sebenarnya tidak ada yang special, walaupun banyak orang bilang aku sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat dewasa. Aku sekarang memiliki tinggi tubuh 180 sentimeter sama seperti Sima Zhao, kami berdua saingan dengan kakak-kakakku yang rata-rata 185 centimeter. Kedua mataku sekarang semakin tajam, tubuhku semakin kekar juga mengalami pertumbuhan yang sempurna, kulitku juga hampir seputih ayahku, lalu rambutku masih panjang sepunggungku. Armor yang biasa aku gunakan saat masih kecil, sekarang di ganti dengan menyesuaikan tubuhku. Banyak yang bilang, kalau diriku tumbuh menjadi pria yang tegas seperti ayahku, walaupun aku tidak merasa begitu, tapi aku sangat mensyukurinya. Ayah juga ibuku masih sangat memanjakanku, walaupun aku sudah dewasa juga mereka memiliki si kecil. Hmm, untuk sahabat-sahabatku sekarang mereka juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda pemudi yang hebat juga. Shikamaru, Ino, ChouJi, Neji, Hinata sekarang sudah hebat, dan Shikamaru juga Ino sekarang sudah menjalin kasih loh. Shikamaru baru berani menyatakan perasaanya kepada Ino dua bulan yang lalu, saat kami semua sedang berada di tanah lapang yang biasa kami habiskan waktu saat masih kecil. Neji juga diam-diam menyukai Hinata, tapi tidak berani karena mereka berdua sepupu. Aku juga pernah mendengar dari Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai, kalau Hinata juga menyukai Neji, yang tentu saja membuat aku terkejut. Saat itulah, aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino juga Chou Ji membantu dua Hyuuga itu untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, dan sukses. Awalnya Neji menolak mentah-mentah dengan wajah yang memerah mendengar keputusanku untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Neji bilang kalau dirinya akan mencintai Hinata, walaupun dalam hati dia mencintainya, tapi karena kekeras kepala Sima Zhao yang tetap memaksa, juga mengolok-ngolok Neji yang tidak mampu melawannya, membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu tersinggung dan akhirnya dia mau juga menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu, Neji juga Hinata sangat canggung sekali. Aku, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino juga Chouji, kami semua bersembunyi, melihat pernyataan cinta yang di lakukan oleh mereka berdua. Neji sangat gugup sampai-sampai ingin kabur dari situ sekarang juga, tapi Sima Zhao mengancam akan mengejeknya pria lemah yang cuma menyatakan perasaanya malah kabur, dan tentu saja membuat harga diri Neji tidak terima. Hinata yang ada di depan Neji, menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, juga syok mendengar pengakuan Neji yang selama ini dia pendam. Hinata yang mendengar, langsung saja pingsan di tempat, membuat Neji panik juga kami semua keluar dari persembunyian kami, membantu Neji yang mencoba menyadarkan Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tersadar, tapi pingsan lagi saat bertemu pandang dengan muka cemas Neji, membuat kami panik lagi, yang mau tidak mau membawanya pulang. Paman Hiashi yang melihat putri sulungya di bopong oleh Neji, juga kami yang mengikuti dari belakang, tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Beliau menanyakan kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan kepada kami, yang tentu saja kami jadi takut memberi tahu kebenaran yang telah terjadi. Kami waktu itu begitu bingung, tapi karena memang Paman Hiashi yang tidak sabaran, akhirnya Neji menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Paman Hiashi membulatkan matanya mengetahui kalau keponakannya telah menyatakan cinta kepada putrinya, juga adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi melongo mendengar sepupunya menyukai kakaknya. Neji waktu itu sudah siap untuk di gampar ataupun semacamnya, tapi yang di dapat malah senyum teduh ayahnya Hinata, juga Paman Hiashi merestui hubungan mereka berdua, tentu saja membuat kami semua melongo mendengarnya. Tapi, akhirnya, Neji juga Hinata tidak perlu takut lagi kalau keluarganya akan menentang hubungan mereka berdua, dan itu membuat kami semua senang. Sasuke juga Saro juga biasa bersama kami, cuma tidak terlalu intim seperti Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji juga Neji. Sasuke dan Saro sekarang menjadi pemuda yang hebat juga di clannya, membuat Paman Fugaku juga Itachi, kakaknya senang. Oh ya, kami semua baru mengetahui kalau Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke, mengidap penyakit yang sangat parah saat pulang menjalankan misi. Paman Fugaku juga Bibi Mikoto tentu saja kaget mendengarnya, kemudian ayahku meminta ibuku, Orihime-nee juga Tetsuna-nee mencoba menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu. Kata ibuku, penyakit Itachi sudah lama dia miliki, yang tentu saja membuat Paman Fugaku menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bibi Mikoto, menangis mendengar berita anak sulungnya sudah lama menderita dirinya, tapi ibuku bilang jangan khawatir, karena penyakitnya masih bisa di sembuhkan. Itachi yang tersadar dari pingsannya waktu itu, begitu terkejut melihat Bibi Mikoto yang menangis, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, membuat Itachi merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahukan rahasianya. Sejak itu, Itachi selalu melakukan pengecekan dengan ibuku, dan akhirnya, selama dua minggu setelahnya, penyakit Itachi sembuh total.

Dan desaku? Sekarang menjadi desa yang sangat hebat. Semua Ninja Konoha sekarang sudah maju, bahkan melampaui militer desa Kumogakure. Ayahku benar-benar melatih semua shinobi Konoha, yang di bantu oleh satu keluarga besar kami semua. Paman Aizen, yang di bantu Bibi Reika, mengurusi ANBU Root juga sekarang sudah menjadi ANBU yang sangat menakutkan. Sekarang, Root merupakan organisasi legal, juga anggota Root bisa berinteraksi dengan para penduduk Konoha. Di akademi juga, ada pilihan, dimana shinobi yang akan masuk ANBU Root, ANBU Konoha atau Shinobi. Root sekarang menjadi organisasi yang di favoritkan di Konoha, karena lulusan Root begitu hebat, tapi lulusan ANBU Konoha maupun Shinobi Konoha tidak kalah hebatnya. Sarutobi Hiruzen, mantan Hokage ketiga, begitu takjub dengan ayahku yang memimpin selama empat tahun, bisa membawa kemajuan yang pesat terhadap Konoha. Seluruh penduduk, shinobi juga kunoichi Konoha bilang kalau masa ayahkulah Konoha begitu maju juga hebat, tapi masa almarhum Yondaime Hokage, tidak kalah hebatnya dari masa ayahku. Seluruh penduduk, shinobi terkejut, mengetahui kalau ayahku memiliki hubungan darah dengan almarhum Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Mereka semua tidak menyangkah kalau ayahku adalah saudara dari sang Yondaime Hokage itu sendiri, dan berita tersebut tersebar luas membuat ayahku sampai-sampai frustasi. Belum lagi, Iwagakure semakin membenci Konoha karena mereka mempunyai dendam dengan ayahku yang sebenarnya, juga pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh ayahku saat aliansi Suna, Iwa, Oto menyerang Konoha. Ayahku sempat menyatakan perang dengan Iwagakure, begitupula Sunagakure juga Kirigakure yang menyatakan perang dengan Iwa dimana Suna juga Kiri akan membantu Konoha membumi hanguskan Iwagakure. Tsuchikage sempat terkejut juga takut, dimana tiga desa besar sekaligus akan membumi hanguskan desanya, tapi Para Daimyo seluruh desa berkumpul, mengambil jalan damai menenangkan ayahku yang waktu itu sangat emosi. Konoha juga Suna sekarang sudah menjadi dua desa yang menakutkan, juga sepupuku, Sabaku Gaara, berhasil membangun Suna menjadi desa yang tangguh. Bibi Mei juga tidak kalah hebatnya membangun Kirigakure, dan juga sekarang Kiri menjadi salah satu desa yang berkembang pesat. Bibi Mei sekarang diam-diam menyukai Paman Isobu, tapi Paman Isobu tidak tahu, soalnya Bibi Mei tidak mengungkapkan secara langsung kepada Paman Isobu. Aku begitu senang, ternyata Paman Isobu sudah ada wanita yang menyukainya secara tulus, walaupun Paman Isobu tidak memahami segala gerakan yang di lakukan Bibi Mei kepadanya. Paman Isobu selalu beranggapan kalau Bibi Mei adalah wanita yang baik juga tidak suka menggoda pria lagi, yang tentu saja membuat Bibi Mei memerah mendengarnya.

Sekarang aku sedang menemani kedua adikku bermain di depan perkarangan rumah, ditemani kekasihku juga teman-temanku. Adelicia begitu senang dengan rubah putih peliharaan ayahku, begitupula rubah putih ayahku yang sangat gembira bersama adikku. Kyoku sekarang sedang berlatih menggunakan _Twin Blade_ dengan Zhao, di mana senjata adikku itu, aku juga Hidan-nii yang merancangnya. Pertama ayahku juga ibuku tidak setuju dengan keputusanku juga Hidan-nii, memberikan senjata tajam kepada adikku, tapi kami berdua meyakini beliau, kalau sementara menggunakan senjata biasa untuk melatih dirinya, baru setelah memiliki kemampuan yang cukup, kami baru bisa memberikannya sebagai hadia, yang akhirnya di setujui oleh beliau.

" Hahahaha Kyoku, kamu masih belum bisa menghindar serangan nii-san, padahal nii-san tidak serius loh." kata Sima Zhao tertawa melihat adikku yang terjatuh. Kami terkekeh melihat wajah Kyoku yang cemberut melihat Sima Zhao yang tertawa melihat dirinya. Kyoku kemudian bangkit, langsung saja menubruk tubuhnya ke arah Sima Zhao, membuat pemuda tampan itu terbaring jatuh. Kyoku tertawa melihat Sima Zhao yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tibanya itu

" Itu akibatnya sudah meremehkan Kyo, Zhao nii-chan." kata Kyoku tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas tubuh Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao yang mendengar langsung saja mengeluarkan tawa membahana, kemudian mengacak rambut orange Kyoku dengan kasih sayang.

" Kamu ternyata bisa melakukan serangan mendadak, eh? Zhao-nii tidak akan kalah. Hiyaaa." kata Sima Zhao yang langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Kyoku, yang kemudian di angkat tinggi-tinggi membuat Kyoku tertawa senang. Aku terkekeh pelan, kemudian melihat Adelicia yang sedang tertidur di tubuh rubah putih yang tadi bermain bersamanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu tiba-tiba Asuna bangkit berdiri, menggendong tubuh kecil Adelicia yang tertidur lelap, juga rubah putih yang bersama adikku itu menggeliat pelan.

" Dia rupanya kelelahan. Sekarang sudah waktunya jam tidur siang, pantas saja dia tertidur di rubah manis ini." kata Asuna tersenyum, membuat kami terkekeh mendengarnya

" Asuna-chan ternyata sangat perhatian ya. Beruntung Naru-kun memilihmu." kata Ino terkekeh membuat wajah Asuna memerah mendengarnya.

" Ayo kita bawa ke dalam kamar mereka. Adelia-chan juga Kyo-kun harus istirahat sekarang." kata Zhen Ji yang langsung menghampiri Sima Zhao, memberitahu kalau sudah waktunya jam tidur siang untuk kedua adik kami.

" Aku juga harus tidur siang, menatap awan juga langit biru yang sangat tenang." kata Shikamaru menguap membuat kami terkekeh mendengarnya, sedangkan Ino menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Nara itu.

" Pemalasmu tidak hilang setelah kamu beranjak dewasa, Shika. Aku heran kenapa semua clan Nara begitu jenius tapi pemalas." kata Ino membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya. Shikamaru cuek mendengar perkataan pedas dari kekasihnya itu, malahan mengedip nakal ke arah Ino, yang tentu saja membuat Ino mendelik galak ke arahnya. Asuna membawa Adelicia juga Kyoku yang berjalan di sampingnya, masuk ke dalam mansion. Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji menghampiri kami, tersenyum lebar membuat aku terkekeh melihat senyum saudaraku yang energik itu.

" Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa? Semua nii-san kita sedang pergi membantu Kabuto-nii, mempertahankan wilayah Otogakure dari Kumogakure yang ingin menguasainya." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian ikut duduk di rerumputan bersama kami. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian mengingat dimana Aku, ayahku juga Hidan-nii yang menemukan Kabuto di Otogakure.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_Aku, ayahku juga Hidan-nii sedang melakukan misi rahasia yang cuma keluarga kami saja yang tahu. Kami sekarang sedang pergi ke Otogakure, dimana sekarang desa tersebut sekarang merupakan desa yang tidak memiliki pemimpin, juga Orochimaru sudah tewas dibunuh oleh ayahku. Ayahku ingin mengambil Kabuto sebagai salah satu bagian dari ninja Konoha, dimana Kabuto memiliki teknik medis yang sama seperti ibuku._

_" Jadi, sekarang kita akan membuat Otogakure menjadi wilayah naungan Konoha, tou-chan?" tanya Hidan-nii, menatap ayahku di balik topeng elangnya. Ayahku mengangguk lalu melirik kami berdua sebentar._

_" Otogakure masih wilayah Negara Api, yang artinya sebenarnya masih wilayah Konoha. Kita harus merebut wilayah Oto dulu sebelum Kumo yang akan menguasainya lebih dulu." kata Ayahku_

_" Tapi tou-chan, bukannya sekarang Oto tidak memiliki pemimpin? Aku dengar, Kabuto yang sedang mengontrol desa bunyi itu." kataku yang di jawab anggukan oleh ayahku._

_" Benar, untuk sekarang Kabutolah yang mengontrol desa itu. Maka dari itu, kita harus bisa menyadarkan dirinya yang sekarang tersesat di dalam kegelapan, menyadarkanya sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa di tolong lagi." kata ayahku membuat aku juga Hidan-nii mengernyit bingung_

_" Kenapa kita harus menyadarkannya tou-chan? Memang dia bisa menolong kita?" tanya Hidan-nii membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil._

_" Kehidupannya sejak kecil sangatlah susah. Dia sudah menjadi budak semasa hidupnya dan sekarang dirinya juga masih budak dari ular gila itu. Tou-chan ingin menariknya dari permasalahan itu, memberikan harapan untuknya hidup layaknya seorang manusia." kata ayahku membuat kami berdua terteguh._

_" Jadi, Kabuto dari dulu sudah menjadi budak sampai sekarang?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh ayahku._

_" Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai di mana tempat dia berada." kata ayahku membuat aku juga Hidan-nii mengangguk, kemudian menambahkan kecepatan kami agar sampai ke tujuan. Tidak berlangsung lama, kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, dimana merupakan gerbang masuk ke dalam tujuan kami. Aku langsung mengaktifkan __**Ryuugan**__, menatap sekeliling, yang ternyata aman. Aku melihat Hidan-nii yang ternyata menatapku di balik topeng elangnya itu, tersenyum kecil ke arahku, kemudian kami berdua menatap ayahku yang memimpin di depan._

_._

_._

_._

_**DUARRRR!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Ayahku langsung menghancurkan pintu yang ada di depan kami, yang tentu saja membuat aku juga Hidan-nii terkekeh. Ayahku kemudian berbalik menatap kami berdua, yang kemudian terkekeh juga bersama kami._

_" Sepertinya kita akan 'berpesta' malam ini." kata ayahku membuat aku juga Hidan-nii menyengir mendengarnya. Kami bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam, menatap sekeliling bangunan yang ada di hadapan kami bertiga._

_._

_._

_**SET! SET! SET!**_

_._

_._

_Beberapa kunai juga shuriken berterbangan ke arah kami. Kami bertiga menjatuhkan tubuh kami. Aku melihat ayahku melirik ke arah Hidan-nii, yang di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Hidan-nii, yang kemudian nii-sanku langsung bangkit berdiri_

_**" Phantom Fang." **__ katanya yang langsung tercipta bumerang hitam, yang meleset dengan cepat ke arah di mana kunai juga shuriken itu muncul._

_._

_._

_._

_**" ARGHHHHHHH!"**_

_._

_._

_._

_Terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari ruang gelap itu, membuat Hidan-nii menyengir. Aku juga ayahku terkekeh, kemudian kami membangkitkan diri, menatap Hidan-nii_

_" Tempat gelap memang wilayahmu, __**Shadow.**__" kata ayahku membuat Hidan-nii terkekeh_

_" Nama __**Shadow**__ bukan cuma sebagai gelar atau pajangan semata, melainkan itu memang diriku, bukan begitu tou-chan atau __**Golden**__?" tanya Hidan-nii membuat ayahku tertawa mendengarnya._

_" Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini, sebelum fajar tiba, kita sudah harus kembali kurang lebih dua atau tiga jam lagi." kata ayahku serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh kami berdua. Aku melihat Ayahku juga Hidan-nii mulai mengaktifkan __**Ryuugan**__nya. Kami kemudian berjalan, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas. Kami menatap sekeliling, yang kemudian tiba-tiba pintu di belakang kami, tertutup sendirinya, yang kemudian di lapisi pintu besi, agar kami tidak bisa keluar. Hidan-nii tersenyum mencemoh, kemudian matanya menatap seseorang yang ada di atas, mengenakan kacamata, berambut perak, yang menatap kami sinis._

_" Kalian benar-benar cari mati rupanya. Apa yang kalian inginkan, hah?" tanya sosok itu membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil_

_" Yakushi Kabuto, salah satu anak buah setia dari Orochimaru, juga yang sebenarnya seorang ninja dari Konohagakure, aku sebagai Godaime Hokage, memintamu untuk menyerah yang kemudian bergabung kembali dengan Desa Konoha." kata ayahku membuat pria di atas utu tertawa keras mendengarnya._

_" Dengar wahai Godaime Hokage-sama, aku tidak sudi bergabung kembali dengan Konoha. Aku sekarang sudah bebas, juga aku bisa melakukan eksperimen yang dulunya Orochimaru lakukan yang kemudian aku akan menyempurnakannya dan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan bisa menguasai dunia ini." kata Kabuto membuat aku menatap tajam ke arah pria itu. Ayahku menatapku sebentar, menggeleng kepala pelan yang kemudian menatap Kabuto kembali, tersenyum kecil_

_" Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu semasa kecil. Kamu yang merupakan yatim piatu, yang di urus oleh sebuah panti asuhan, dimana ada seseorang yang begitu kamu sayangi. Orang itu kalau tidak salah bernama Nono, seorang biarawati. Aku tahu kamu akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu, tapi kamu malah meninggalkan biarawati itu untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat, dan juga biarawati itu kalau tidak salah sudah meninggal karena suatu insiden." kata ayahku membuat mata Kabuto terbelalak lebar mendengarnya._

_" K-kau…." kata Kabuto tergagap yang kemudian mengertakan giginya keras, membuat kami bertiga langsung bersiaga. Aku melihat Kabuto menekan tombol berwarna merah, yang kemudian seluruh pintu di dalam ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar, menampakan puluhan, tidak ratusan ninja yang beragam bentuk keluar dari situ. Aku menatap tajam, kemudian mataku melihat Kabuto yang menyengir sadis ke arah kami semua._

_" Kau akan mati di sini Godaime Hokage-sama. Aku tidak tahu apakah kemampuanmu akan berlaku di sini dengan jumlah shinobi Oto yang mencapai ribuan ini. Aku harap kamu mempersiapkan diri anda, Hokage-sama." kata Kabuto tertawa keras. Aku kemudian menatap ayahku juga Hidan-nii, menyengir, langsung saja kami bertiga melakukan single handseal, yang kemudian dari tubuh kami mengeluarkan aura kuning, hitam juga putih._

_**" Summoning Release : Golden Dragon."**_

_**" Summoning Release : Shadow Dragon."**_

_**" Summoning Release : Heaven Dragon." **_

_Yang kemudian di belakang kami muncul tiga naga yang panjangnya sekitar delapan meter dengan warna kuning, hitam juga putih, juga sayap yang mengepak lebar. Naga Kuning keemasan punya ayahku memiliki mata berwarna topaz, dengan tanduk di kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti petir, juga kedua cakarnya menggenggap sebuah bola cristal. Naga Kegelapan milik Hidan-nii, memiliki mata berwarna merah darah, dengan mulutnya yang bergigi tajam seperti samurai, memiliki rambut berwarna perak kehitaman, juga sayapnya yang seperti iblis. Dan nagaku, __**Heaven Dragon**__, memiliki tubuh yang lebih ramping dari Naga ayah juga kakakku, memiliki bentuk wajah yang lancip, kedua kumisnya yang indah menghiasi di wajahnya juga kedua tangannya yang berada di depan, lalu sayap berwarna perak mengkilap terbuka lebar, kedua bola mata peraknya menatap tajam ke arah para shinobi Oto itu._

_**" GROWWWWWWW!"**_

_Raung ketiga naga ciptaan kami, membuat Kabuto terbelalak ngeri melihatnya. Ratusan shinobi Oto juga melangkah mundur, melihat ketiga Naga ciptaan kami yang siap membunuh mereka, jika mendapat perintah dari kami._

_" Ti-id-dak mu-un-ngk-kin…." kata Kabuto syok melihat ketiga Naga ciptaan kami bisa muncul tampa melakukan segel tangan, juga hal-ha yang biasa di lakukan untuk mengsummon mahkluk pemanggil._

_" __**Shadow Dragon, as your master, i command you to destroy all the garbage in front of you." **__ucap Hidan-nii yang langsung saja Naga Hitam di belakangnya, terbang menari ke atas, membuat Kabuto juga seluruh shinobi Oto mentap Naga tersebut. Naga Hitam Hidan-nii kemudian mental tajam ke arah seluruh shinobi tersebut, kemudian membuka mulutnya, yang tiba-tiba kumpulan energi merah kehitaman berkumpul di sana._

_._

_._

_._

_**BLASH!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Kumpulan energi itu yang menciptakan laser berwarna merah kelam langsung saja meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah shinobi-shinobi Otogakure itu. Seluruh ninja Oto itu langsung melakukan handsel, tapi terlambat, karena laser ciptaan naga Hitam Hidan-nii sudah mendekar ke arah mereka semua_

_._

_._

_._

_**BLARRR! DUAR! BLARR!**_

_._

_._

_._

_**" ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

_._

_._

_._

_Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, yang kemudian membakar semua shinobi Otogakure itu tampa ampun. Energi ciptaan naga Hitam Hidan-nii, sebenarnya adalah api hitam yang di kumpulkun menjadi satu, yang kemudian di tembakkan dalam wujud laser merah kehitaman._

_**" Shadow, kamu terlalu berlebihan membunuh mereka." **__kata Nagaku kepada Naga Hitam yang sudah berada di belakang Hidan-nii. Naga Hitam Hidan-nii terkekeh tampa dosa lalu melihat hasil karyanya di depan_

_**" Sifatku mirip dengan tuanku, bukan begitu Hidan-sama?" **__tanya Naga itu menyengir membuat Hidan-nii menyengir mendengarnya. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya sedangkan nagaku menghela nafas, kemudian melihat seluruh tubuh shinobi Otogakure itu. Aku kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap Nagaku sebentar, tersenyum_

_**" Heaven Dragon, as your master, i command you to collect all of their lives, which will be judged in hell." **__kataku yang langsung saja seluruh tubuh Nagaku mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Cahaya itu kemudian menarik roh-roh yang ada di dalam tubuh semua mayat shinobi itu, yang kemudian di kumpulkan menjadi satu, yang langsung di dorong paksa masuk ke dalam sebuah portal yang ada di depan roh-roh tersebut. Cahaya itu kemudian menghilang, lalu mayat-mayat yang tadinya bertebaran di mana-mana, langsung saja menghilang tampa jejak, membuat Kabuto terbelalak kaget. Ayahku kemudian menatap Naga Emasnya, yang kemudian menatapku, mengangguk paham, kemudian aku menatap ke depan, dimana Kabuto masih syok melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya_

_**" Golden Dragon and Heaven Dragon, as your master, i command you both to eraser all memory of the man in front of you, and then after realized, would follow us, and also helps to protect others, and will no longer go into the darkness of misleading him." **__kata kami berdua yang langsung saja Naga Surga juga Naga Emas kami terbang ke atas, lalu mentap Kabuto yang membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Kedua Naga itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya emas juga putih di tubuh masing-masing, lalu di tempat Kabuto berdiri, muncul lambang Yin and Yang berwarna putih yang berputar perlahan-lahan. Kabuto menatap lambang Yin and Yang itu dengan syok, kemudian menatap kedua naga yang masih mengeluarkan sinarnya, lalu, menatap kami bertiga._

_" Kamu akan terlahir kembali, Kabuto." kata aku juga ayahku yang langsung saja lingkaran Yin Yang itu mengeluarkan sinar, mencuat ke atas, membuat Kabuto terangkat ke atas, kemudian tulisan-tulisan yang rumit, masuk ke dalam tubuhnya._

_**"ARGHHHHHHH!" **_

_Teriak Kabuto membuat sinar Yin Yang tersebut semakin menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuhnya itu. Selang setengah jam kemudian, sinar tersebut menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, yang kemudian di gantikan Kabuto yang masih melayang, yang tidak lama setelah itu, jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Aku, ayahku juga Hidan-nii saling pandang, tersenyum lalu menatap ketiga naga kami masing-masing_

_" Terima kasih sudah membantu kami, Ryuki." kataku kepada Naga Putihku, yang membalas senyum olehnya_

_**" Sudah seharusnya kami membantu anda, Naruto-sama, Kurama-sama, Hidan-sama. Kalian bertiga memiliki hati yang begitu baik juga kalian tidak akan membiarkan semua orang masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin untuk kalian bertiga." **__kata Ryuki membuat aku tersenyum kecil._

_**" Kalian cepatlah ke tempat pria itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar dan jika melihat wajah kalian bertiga, dia akan mengabdi kapada kalian. Jurus yang aku juga Ryuki keluarkan akan berfungsi jika menatap wajah kalian bertiga." **__kata Naga berwarna emas itu membuat kami bertiga mengangguk paham_

_" Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ryuki, Souji, Kuroji." kata ayahku yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka, yang kemudian menghilang di hadapan kami bertiga. Kami bertiga langsung menghilang dalam kilatan emas, hitam juga putih, yang di mana kami muncul di tubuh Kabuto yang sebentar lagi akan siuman. Kabuto mengeluarkan suara pelan dari mulutnya, lalu mencoba membuka kedua matanya_

_" Kabuto, ayo bangun. Apa kamu mau membuat paman, menunggu lebih lama lagi?" kata ayahku lembut, yang akhirnya Kabuto perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Ayahku tersenyum kecil, lalu Kabuto yang memegang kepalanya, pusing, mencoba menduduki dirinya, menatap bingung ke arah kami bertiga_

_" Kalian siapa?" tanya Kabuto bingung membuat ayahku tersenyum kecil_

_" Apa kamu lupa dengan paman, kakak juga adikmu ini, Kabuto?" tanya ayahku membuat Kabuto mengerutkan keningnya_

_" Siapa paman saya? Siapa adik saya? Siapa kakak saya?" tanya Kabuto bingung membuat kami bertiga terkekeh_

_" Nii-chan masa lupa sama Naru sih?" tanyaku sesedih mungkin membuat Kabuto terbelalak kaget mendengarnya_

_" Ka-kam-mu ad-dik-kku?" tanya Kabuto tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan semangat olehku._

_" Kamu bagaimana hah bisa sampai kesini? Apa kamu ingin membuat kami khawatir?" tanya Hidan-nii pura-pura marah kepada Kabuto membuat Kabuto mengap-mengap mendengarnya_

_" Ka-am-mu ka-ak-kak-kku?" tanya Kabuto kepada Hidan-nii yang langsung saja mendapat jitakan pelan di kepala pria itu._

_" Tentu saja aku ini nii-sanmu baka. Apa yang kamu lakukan hah, sampai-sampai bisa tersesat di sini?" tanya Hidan-nii galak kepada Kabuto yang mengelus pelan kepalanya._

_" Aku juga tidak tahu nii-san. Aku tiba-tiba saja ada di sini, dan kalian menemukanku." kata Kabuto membuat ayahku terkekeh mendengarnya._

_" Sudah cukup, yang penting kamu sudah kami temukan. Kita kembali ke rumah." kata ayahku membuat Kabuto mengernyit bingung_

_" Rumah?" tanya Kabuto yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh ayahku_

_" Ya. Kita kembali ke rumah kita, di Konoha. Kita akan pulang ke sana dan juga semua keluarga kita sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Kabuto." kata ayahku lembut membuat Kabuto terbelalak kaget_

_" Ke-kel-lua-arg-ga?" tanyanya tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh kami bertiga._

_" Ayo nii-chan, kita pulang. Yang lain sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." kataku membuat Kabuto langsung menatapku. Kabuto kemudian tersenyum kecil, mengangguk membuat kami bertiga melebarkan senyum ke arahnya_

_" Ayo kita pulang Paman, Nii-san, Naru-kun." kata Kabuto membuat kami mengangguk semangat, lalu bangkit berdiri, yang kemudian kami berjalan, kembali ke Konoha._

_._

_._

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian dimana kami semua membuat Kabuto melupakan ingatannya, lalu memberitahukan kalau kami semua adalah keluarganya. Saat menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha, Kabuto begitu terasa asing, juga tidak pernah ingat kalau dirinya berasal dari Konoha. Kabuto juga begitu terkejut melihat semua keluargaku yang menyambutnya dengan suka cita, padahal dirinya tidak mengingat satupun nama-nama mereka. Aku terkekeh pelan membuat sahabatku menatap ke arahku

" Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji, membuat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

" Bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja? Kita mengasah kembali kemampuan kita." usulku membuat mereka semua mengangguk

" Ayo, aku juga tidak sabar membuat Neji kritis kembali." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat kami tertawa mendengarnya

" Aku juga tidak sabar membekukanmu ke dalam balok es yang akan aku buat nanti." balas Neji membuat Sima Zhao terpingkang-pingkan mendengarnya. Kami semua bangkit, lalu memasuki ke dalam mansionku, menuju aula biasa untuk kami latihan

.

.

.

Otogakure

.

.

.

Hidan POV

.

.

.

Kami sekarang akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang desa Otogakure. Aku melihat ninja penjaga gerbang itu membungkuk ke arahku, memberi hormat atas kehadiran kami.

" Selamat datang, Hidan-sama. Kabuto-sama sudah menunggu kedatangan anda di gedung Soundokage." kata penjaga itu yang di jawab anggukan olehku. Kami kemudian bergegas menuju gedung di mana di depannya itu ada lambang desa Otogakure.

" Apa benar Kumogakure akan menyerang Otogakure?" tanya pria berambut biru a.k.a Grimmjow kepadaku.

" Benar. Kabuto sendiri yang mendengar kabar dari ninja desanya, jika Kumogakure ingin menguasai Otogakure. Ayo kita bergegas." kataku yang di jawab anggukan olehnya. Fujimato Kabuto, yang dulunya Yakushi Kabuto, sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu keluarga besar kami. Kami yang berhasil membawa Kabuto kembali ke Konoha, dengan cara menghapus semua memori ingatannya, membuat dirinya percaya kalau kami adalah keluarganya. Aku kemudian membuka pintu di depanku, melihat seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur sepertiku, mengenakan pakaian kebesaran Kage, berambut perak pendek, mata onyx kemudian menatap ke arahku dengan cemas juga lega.

" Nii-san, syukurlah _Kami-sama_ mendengarkan doaku agar kalian cepat sampai di sini." kata Kabuto lega membuat aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

" Outoto, bagaimana kejadiannya sampai-sampai Kumogakure ingin menyerang desamu ini?" tanyaku serius yang di jawab gelengan olehnya

" Aku juga tidak mengerti nii-san. Kata para ninjaku yang berpatroli, mereka melihat pasukan desa Kumogakure yang sedang bergerak menuju kemari, yang sepertinya ingin menguasai desa ini." kata Kabuto sedih membuat aku mengertakan gigiku.

" Grimmjow, Ichigo, Luxun, Daiki, persiapkan diri kalian, karena sepertinya kita akan berpesta darah dengan ninja-ninja Kumogakure." kataku membuat Grimmjow juga Daiki menyengir mendengarnya.

" Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bisa berpesta darah kembali. Katanaku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi darah-darah manusia jahanam itu." kata Grimmjow membuat aku menyengir mendengarnya

" Aku juga nii-san. _Twin Tiger_ku juga sudah lama tidak memangsa para manusia lagi. Aku akan sangat menikmati ini." kata Daiki menyengir sadis. Aku kemudian menatap Kabuto, yang cemas melihatku.

" Kamu jangan khawatir otouto, nii-san pasti akan melindungimu dari mereka semua." kataku lembut tapi malah membuat Kabuto semakin cemas

" Apa nii-san mampu melawan mereka semua?" tanya adikku cemas membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Apa kamu meragukan nii-sanmu ini, Kabuto?" tanyaku membuat dirinya terdiam. Aku tersenyum kecil, menepuk pelan kepalanya, membuat Kabuto menatapku.

" Nii-san akan baik-baik saja, Kabuto. Jangan khawatir, nii-san akan memenangkan pertarungan ini." kataku

" Apa perlu saya menyuruh beberapa ninjaku untuk membantumu, nii-san?" tanyanya membuat aku langsung menggeleng kepalaku

" Tidak perlu outoto, kami pasti akan menghabisi mereka juga memberi mimpi buruk kepada Raikage bloon itu. Dia sudah berani-beraninya mencoba menguasai wilayah pengawasan Konoha. Setelah ini, nii-san akan lapor kepada tou-san untuk menyerang desa Kumogakure agar jangan macam-macam lagi dengan wilayah kekuasaan Konoha." kataku membuat Kabuto melongo mendengarnya

" Nii-san, serius?" tanya Kabuto tidak percaya membuat aku menyengir ke arahnya, kemudian aku membalikan tubuhku, menatap saudara-saudaraku yang menyengir, menunggu keputusanku.

" Ichigo, Lu Xun, kalian berdua pergi ke timur laut, tunggulah shinobi Kumogakure yang akan muncul di sana, jika kalian sudah bisa melihat mereka, langsung binasakan semuanya, tampa tersisa." kataku yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua, kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api merah. Aku kemudian menatap Grimmjow juga adiknya yang sudah tidak sabar.

" Grimmjow, Daiki, kalian ikut denganku. Kalian akan ikut denganku ke tenggara. Kita akan berpesta-pesta di sana." kataku yang membuat mereka berdua menyengir mendengarnya. Aku kemudian menatap Kabuto, yang masih cemas dengan keadaan kami yang akan menahan shinobi-shinobi desa Kumogakure itu.

" Aku pergi dulu outoto. Kamu tenanglah di sini, nii-san akan membawa kemenangkan untuk desa kita." kataku yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, juga Grimmjow dan Daiki yang menghilang dalam kobaran api biru.

.

.

.

Hutan Tenggara Otogakure

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya tiba di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di hutan desa bunyi ini. Aku mengaktifkan **Ryuugan** di balik topengku, menatap sekeliling hutan itu, yang ternyata masih belum ada tanda-tanda desa Kumogakure akan tiba. Aku meliaht Grimmjow juga Daiki, tiba di bawah pohon tempat aku berdiri, yang juga sudah mengaktifkan kekkai clan kami.

" Hmm, aku penasaran, seberapa banyak pasukan yang akan menyerang Otogakure? Kamu pikir ada berapa outoto?" tanya Grimmjow kepada Daiki.

" Aku pikir mungkin lima ribu orang nii-san. Kita pasti akan sangat puas membunuh mereka semua." jawab Daiki menerka-nerka membuat Grimmjow juga aku mengeluarkan tawa.

" Aku berharap perkataanmu itu benar, outoto. Nii-san sudah tidak sabar lagi menghabisi mereka semua." kata Grimmjow. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap segerombolan ninja yang sekarang menuju ke arah kami. Ninja-ninja itu memiliki jumlah yang sangat banyak, dengan ikat kepala berlambang Kumogakure. Aku menyengir melihat gerombolan ninja itu, kemudian mengangkat tangan kananku ke depan, dimana jari telunjukku menunjuk ke tempat di mana datangnya ninja tersebut.

" Kita sudah kedatangan tamu. Sebagai pembukaan, aku akan memulainya" kataku yang kemudian di ujung jari telunjukku, terkumpul energi berwarna hitam keunguan yang entah datang dari mana.

_**" Cero."**_

.

.

.

**BLASH!**

.

.

.

Energi yang tadinya terkumpul di jari telunjukku, langsung meleset dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju depan, dimana para segerombolan shinobi Kumogakure yang sedang menuju kemari. _**Cero**_ ciptaanku itu menembus ke depan, menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang menghalangi dirinya, yang kemudian langsung mendekat ke arah pasukan Kumogakure yang terbelalak kaget melihat serangan tiba-tiba yang mengarah kepada mereka.

.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan sekitar lima kilometer dariku, membuatku menyengir karena telah berhasil mengenai mereka. Aku kemudian melompat turun, berdiri di depan kedua saudaraku, sambil mempamerkan sengiran iblis ke arah shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure yang sudah ada di depan kami.

" Hunting Time." kataku yang langsung meleset dengan cepat ke arah shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure itu, membunuh mereka membabi buta, juga darah-darah kotor mereka yang sudah terciprak ke sana-kemari dan teriakan memilukan yang terdengar menghiasi pembantaian yang kami bertiga lakukan.

.

.

.

End Hidan POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

Gedung Soundokage

.

.

Kabuto begitu terkejut mendengar ledakan yang berasal dari hutan tenggara yang ada di desanya itu. Kabuto menggigit bibirnya, karena begitu cemas dengan kondisi kakak-kakaknya itu menghadapi ratusan atau mungkin ribuan pasukan Kumogakure. Kabuto langsung mendapatkan ide, untuk menolong kakak-kakaknya yang sedang bertarung, mencoba menahan shinobi Kumogakure yang akan menyerang desanya itu. Dia kemudian menulis sesuatu di kertas, yang tidak lama kemudian di gulung, lalu di masukan ke dalam tabung di punggung seekor elang yang ada di ruangnya

" Pergilah ke Konoha, kirim surat ini kepada Hokage untuk mengirim bantuan, membantu Nii-san yang sedang mencoba menahan pasukan Kumogakure." kata Kabuto yang kemudian membuka jendela ruangannya itu, membuat burung elang itu terbang keluar dengan bebas, membawa surat yang dia buat ke Konoha. Kabuto menatap kepergian burung pengantar surat itu dengan cemas, lalu memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar surat yang di buatnya segera sampai dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Gedung Kazekage

.

.

.

Gaara sedang menatap beberapa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya dengan serius. Dirinya sudah bisa membuat shinobi desanya hebat, seperti yang di miliki oleh pamannya dan dia akan serius dengan jabatannya ini sebagai seorang Kazekage. Sudah empat tahun dirinya menjadi Kazekage, dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, juga dengan bantuan masukan dari paman juga ayah dan saudara-saudaranya yang selalu membantunya di sisinya. Shukaku yang melihat putranya begitu serius, tersenyum kecil, kemudian melangkah mendekati putra bungsunya itu, melihat apa yang membuat putranya begitu serius.

" Apa yang membuatmu begitu serius, putraku?" tanya Shukaku lembut membuat Gaara melihat ke arah Shukaku yang juga melihat kertas yang ada di pegangannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil, menatap kembali kertas yang ada di depannya itu.

" Aku sedang melihat data perkembangan ekonomi desa kita tou-chan, dan hasilnya benar-benar begitu memuaskan." kata Gaara puas membuat Shukaku terkekeh mendengarnya

.

.

.

**DUARRRRR!**

.

.

.

Terdengar ledakan yang cukup besar membuat Gaara juga Shukaku terlonjak kaget. Mereka berdua kemudian membalikan tubuh, menatap ke luar, dimana gerbang utama Sunagakure mengeluarkan asap hitam yang begitu tebal. Gaara kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuk juga tengah tangan kanannya, yang kemudian pasir-pasir mengelilingi tubuhnya, sedangkan Shukaku, mengaktifkan **Ryuugan**, melihat situasi yang sedang dialami desa anaknya itu. Di atas atap gedung Kazekaze, terbentuk sebuah bola mata yang kemudian melayang-layang di atas desa Suna, yang kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang utama desa itu. Mata itu menangkap dua sosok orang misterius yang mengenakan jubah motif awan merah yang berjalan masuk, setelah mengalahkan beberapa ninja penjaga di sana. Gaara yang berada di dalam ruangannya itu terkejut, karena mengenali motif yang di kenakan oleh pria berambut pirang itu, lalu dirinya mendengar suara geraman marah di sampingnya

" Akatsuki, mereka ternyata sudah bergerak." geram Shukaku yang masih mengaktifkan **Ryuugan**nya, menatap marah ke arah gerbang utama desanya itu.

.

.

.

**BRAKK!**

.

.

.

Terdengar benturan keras dari arah pintu masuk, membuat Shukaku juga Gaara menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di kucir empat, menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan cemas.

" Gaara…" kata gadis itu terhenti melihat Gaara yang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Aku sudah tahu nee-san. Mereka sepertinya ingin menangkapku. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka sebisaku dan nee-san, tolong pergi ke Konoha untuk meminta bantuan kepada paman." kata Gaara membuat Temari mengangguk paham yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan pemuda Sabaku itu.

" Bukan cuma kamu yang akan menahan mereka Gaara, tapi tou-chan juga akan membantumu." kata Shukaku yang sudah menggenggam tongkatnya, juga matanya yang sudah kembali normal. Gaara yang mendengar, tersenyum kecil ke arah ayahnya itu.

" Kalau begitu, kita berjuang bersama-sama tou-chan. Kita akan menunggu bantuan Paman Kurama tiba di sini." kata Gaara yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Shukaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo minna, ini adalah pembukaan untuk Naruto Shippuden versi saya**

**Tidak menyangka bukan kalau Kabuto juga saya buat menjadi baik #Hahahaha**

**Ok minna, bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan pembukaan ini? Saya harap kalian begitu menikmatinya**

**Ok, sampai di sini dulu minna, kita akan bertemu di chapter berikutnya**

**Sebelum itu, Review pliss :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo minna, bagaimana pembukaan untuk Naruto Shippuden versi saya? Harap-harap kalian menikmatinya**

**Hmm kalian tidak menyangkah bukan kalau Kabuto saya buat baik di fict saya ini**

**Ok, di sini Kabuto saya buat 'dilahirkan kembali' yang artinya dirinya tidak tahu menahu asal usulnya masa lalu, juga di sini cuma jutsunya saja yang masih tetap saya buat bertahan**

**Hmm, Kabuto di sini saya buat baik karena saya melihat di anime canonnya sangat tragis kehidupannya, oleh sebab itu, saya ingin mengubah pandangan kehidupannya yang kelam itu, sedikit lebih baik di fict saya ini**

**Penyakit Itachi saya ambil di canon, dimana Itachi mengalami penyakit yang sudah dia idap, so, saya ambil dari situ.**

**Ok kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter ke dua, Naruto Shippuden saya ini atau sekarang memasuki chapter 25**

**Enjoy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 25**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure no Sato

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama sedang menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan serius. Dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangkah kalau usahanya selama empat tahun ini akan berhasil. Istri, saudara, anak juga sahabat-sahabatnya begitu mendukung semua keputusan yang dimiliki sang Godaime Hokage itu, walaupun dirinya selalu menanyakan semua pemikirannya kepada putra yang begitu dia sayangi. Dirinya sekarang sudah memiliki buah hati, adik dari putranya, yaitu Fujimato Kyoku dan Fujimato Adelicia. Anak kembarnya itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya juga istri tercintanya, juga kedua anak kembarnya itu sangat lucu-lucu juga manis, membuat Kurama tidak sadar tersenyum kecil. Perkembangan persahabatan dengan desa lain, berjalan dengan baik dengan Sunagakure juga Kirigakure, mengingat Kazekage Sunagakure sekarang adalah keponakannya juga Mizukage Kirigakure adalah sahabatnya. Iwagakure tidak begitu baik, karena Tsuchikage masih memiliki dendam dengan adiknya, membuat Kurama pernah ingin membumi hanguskan Iwagakure. Kurama pertama tidak peduli dengan bujukkan para Daimyo agar tidak menyerang desa tanah itu, tapi karena Naruto mencoba menenangkannya, juga istrinya yang menasehatinya, mau tidak mau akhirnya dirinya tidak jadi menyerang desa yang di pimpin oleh orang tua bangka tersebut. Kurama masih sempat menatap tajam Tsuchikage itu, membuat sang Sandaime Tsuchikage merinding melihat dirinya. Kumogakure dia tidak mau urus, karena masih memendam kebencian, dimana Jinchuriki Nibi di perlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Raikage. Dia bersumpah, jika saja Raikage membuat kemarahannya naik, dia akan benar-benar membumi hanguskan Kumogakure, tampa ampun.

" Kurama, ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya seseorang membuat Kurama sadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap ke arah head clan Nara yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanya juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang ada di sana. Kurama tersenyum, menggeleng pelan

" Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma memikirkan putra sulungku yang sedang pergi ke Otogakure, melihat apakah perkataan keponakanku benar atau tidak." kata Kurama

" Bukannya Soundokage di sana adalah salah satu keponakanmu? Aku tidak menyangkah kalau Kabuto adalah keponakanmu juga." kata head clan Yamanaka, Inoichi, membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kumogakure ingin menguasai Otogakure yang baru delapan bulan ini berkembang. Otogakure memiliki sebagian besar penduduk juga shinobi dari desa kita, aku tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh Raikage, padahal dia tahu kalau Oto berada dalam perlindungan Konoha." kata Fugaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh Shikaku, Inoichi juga Chouza

" Kurama, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika perkataan keponakanmu itu benar?" tanya Chouza, membuat Kurama berpikir sejenak, yang kemudian langsung meletakan kedua tanggannya di atas meja, menatap tajam ke arah keempat sahabatnya itu

" Jika berita dari keponakanku itu benar, maka aku akan langsung memberi pelajaran kepada Raikage itu." jawab Kurama tegas membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza menghela nafas, setelah mengetahui maksud dari pria rupawan itu. Tiba-tiba seekor burung elang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Burung itu kemudian mendarat di atas meja kerja Kurama, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengernyit bingung. Kurama melihat ada lambang desa Otogakure, langsung membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengambil kertas yang ada di tabung punggung burung tersebut. Kurama kemudian membuka kertas itu, langsung mengeram marah melihat isinya

_Untuk sang Godaime Hokage, Fujimato Kurama_

_Paman, sekarang Hidan-nii, Grimmjow-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Ichigo-nii juga Daiki sedang mencoba menahan shinobi Kumogakure_

_Aku sempat mendengarkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat yang tidak jauh dari ruang kerjaku, dan aku menyimpulkan kalau pertarungan antara mereka sudah di mulai_

_Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlah shinobi yang di kirim oleh Raikage untuk menyerang Otogakure, tapi aku mohon paman, kirimkan bantuan untuk membantu Hidan-nii yang sedang menahan mereka semua_

_Aku tahu kalau mereka semua hebat, tapi aku tidak mau mereka terluka karena melindungiku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ini_

_Paman, aku mohon kepadamu untuk mengirim shinobi-shinobimu yang sudah memiliki nilai plus di matamu untuk menolong Hidan-nii juga yang lain, walaupun Hidan-nii sempat melarangku untuk membantunya._

_Tertanda,_

_Shodaime Soundokage, Fujimato Kabuto._

Kurama menahan emosinya yang sudah siap meledak setelah selesai membaca isi surat dari keponakannya itu. Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza, yang sudah melihat kondisi sang Godaime setelah membaca surat dari burung yang berlambang desa bunyi itu, dapat menyimpulkan kalau berita Kumogakure yang ingin menjajah Otogakure adalah benar. Kurama kemudian menatap sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu, lalu menatap ke arah Fugaku serius

" Panggilkan Itachi juga team tujuh ke sini. Aku akan memberikan misi rank S kepada putramu juga teamnya." kata Kurama tegas membuat Fugaku mengangguk paham yang kemudian menghilang dalam shinshui. Kurama mengertakan giginya, kemudian menatap burung yang masih setia menunggu di dalam, menatap Kurama dengan polos. Terkekeh pelan, kemudian tersenyum ke arah burung itu.

" Kembalilah, aku akan mengirim shinobi yang di minta oleh tuanmu." kata Kurama lembut yang kemudian, burung itu langsung terbang keluar jendela, meninggalkan dirinya yang menatap kepergian burung itu. Kurama kemudian memutar kursinya, menatap teman-temannya serius.

" Aku akan benar-benar memberikan pelajaran kepada Raikage sialan itu." kata Kurama dingin membuat Shikaku, Inoichi juga Chouza menghela nafas mendengarnya.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan itu membuat mereka semua langsung merilekskan suhu ruangan di situ. Kurama kemudian berseru masuk membuat pintu itu terbuka, menampakan Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kurama mengangguk ke arah Fugaku sejenak, kemudian mata rubynya menatap serius ke arah Itachi juga team tujuh yang dengan tenang menunggu dirinya membuka suara.

" Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Hokage-sama?" tanya Itachi sopan, yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Kurama

" Maaf karena sudah menganggu istirahat kalian. Keadaan desa, mungkin bisa di bilang wilayah bagian kita sedang dalam keadaan siaga satu." kata Kurama membuat Itachi juga team tujuh menunggung lanjutan perkataan pria rupawan itu.

" Aku memiliki misi rank S untuk kalian. Misi ini adalah memukul mundur shinobi Kumogakure yang sekarang sedang di tahan oleh putraku juga keempat keponakanku di Otogakure." lanjut Kurama membuat Itachi tersentak kecil

" Otogakure? Apa Kumogakure ingin mengambil Otogakure dari kita, Hokage-sama?" tanya Itachi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama

" Ya. Soundokage mendapat laporan dari shinobi patrolinya melihat pasukan shinobi Kumogakure sedang menuju ke Oto. Aku yang pertama tidak begitu yakin, meminta putraku juga keponakan-keponakanku untuk memastikan keadaan desa itu, dan baru saja surat dari Soundokage sampai di sini, mengkonfirmasikan kalau berita tersebut benar, karena sekarang putraku juga keponakanku sedang menahan shinobi Kumogakure yang tidak tahu berjumlah berapa." jelas Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi

" Kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat sekarang." kata Itachi akhirnya

" TUNGGU!" seru seseorang membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk, terkejut. Lima wanita cantik menatap ke arah mereka semua dengan serius, kemudian melangkah masuk saja, setelah mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Wanita berambut coklat pirang panjang, bermata coklat madu, menatap serius ke arah Kurama yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

" Kami juga akan ikut membantu Hidan-kun, Ichigo-kun, Grimm-kun, Luxun-kun juga Daiki-kun." tegas gadis itu membuat Kurama melongo mendengarnya.

" Ta-tapi Hime-chan, Hidan meminta paman untuk tidak melibatkan kalian, juga suami-suami kalian akan segera kembali dari misi ini." kata Kurama membuat Orihime menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat Kurama menelan ludah susah.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan mereka. Kami masa cuma bersolek-solek di sini, sedangkan mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure itu. Aku akan tetap pergi." kata Orihime mutlak membuat Kurama juga semua pria di sana syok mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau Luxun-kun terluka? Atau bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang menyerang mereka dari belakang, menghujam tubuh mereka dengan pisau, kemudian Luxunku tidak akan kembali lagi? KYAAAAAAAAAA AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUU!" histeria Xiao Qiao membuat mereka semua sweatdrop mendengarnya, tapi tidak bagi Orihime, Tetsuna, Zakuro juga Yugito, yang malah sudah berhalusinasi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis cantik itu, yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mereka langsung terisak-isak membuat Kurama sweatdrop kembali.

" Kita harus pergi. Kita harus membantu mereka dari musuh yang akan melukai mereka. Aku juga Hime-chan memiliki keahlian medis, pasti berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka Daiki-kun juga yang lainnya." kata Tetsuna tegas, yang di jawab anggukan oleh keempat gadis itu.

" Aku juga akan membantu Hidan-kun melawan mereka, walaupun aku dulu dari desa Kumogakure, tapi sekarang aku adalah shinobi Konoha, bukan shinobi Kumogakure. Aku akan melindungin Hidan-kun dengan nyawaku." kata Yugito tegas.

" Ayo kita bergegas. Persetan dengan suami-suami kita yang nanti akan marah kalau kita membantu mereka, aku tidak mau cuma duduk manis menunggu kepulangan mereka dari perang, yang kemudian entah mereka kembali atau tidak dari medan perang." kata Zakuro yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

" Ta-tapi Zaku-chan…" kata Kurama terputus melihat kelima gadis itu menatap dingin kearahnya. Kurama akhirnya menghela nafas, menatap kelima istri-istri dari putra juga keponakannya itu, tersenyum kecil

" Paman tahu kalau kalian khawatir dengan mereka. Paman juga sebagai seorang ayah juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hidan juga Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun dan Ichigo. Hidan sudah berpesan agar kalian tetap di rumah dan mereka tidak ingin, kalian terlibat dengan misi ini." kata Kurama lembut yang langsung saja di jawab gelengan kuat oleh mereka berlima.

" Kami tidak mau menjadi istri yang tidak berguna oleh mereka. Kami akan selalu di samping mereka semua, tidak di rumah, di tempat pribadi juga di medang perang, kami akan selalu berada di samping mereka setiap saat." kata Orihime tegas, membuat Kurama menatap mereka serius, mencari cela untuk menahan kelima gadis cantik itu. Kurama akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa pelan, terkekeh-kekeh, langsung menatap kelima gadis itu satu per satu

" Kalian berlima benar-benar mirip dengan istri paman. Tsu-hime juga akan sangat keras kepala jika paman melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya sendiri tampa di temani dirinya juga kedua putra paman." kata Kurama di sela-sela tawanya.

" Jadi, apa boleh kami ikut dengan Itachi-san dan teamnya, membantu Hidan-kun juga suami-suami dari Hime-chan, Xiao-chan, Suna-chan, Zaku-chan?" tanya Yugito akhirnya membuat Kurama menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum kecil

" Pergilah, bantu pasangan kalian yang sedang berusahan menahan musuh di sana. Percuma saja paman menahan kalian di sini, tapi kalian juga akan tetap pergi menyusul mereka. Tapi, paman ingin kalian bisa menjaga diri baik-baik." kata Kurama akhirnya membuat kelima gadis cantik itu melompat kegirangan.

" Kami pasti bisa menjaga diri, Paman Kurama. Kami sudah bisa bertarung dengan ninja, dan aku tidak akan merepotkan Grimm-kun di sana." kata Zakuro yakin membuat Kurama mengangguk-angguk saja. Kurama kemudian menatap Itachi, tersenyum

" Aku titip menantu-menantuku kepadamu, Itachi." kata Kurama membuat Itachi tersadar. Itachi kemudian melihat Xiao Qiao, Zakuro, Yugito, Tetsuna, Orihime sebentar, yang juga menatap dirinya dengan serius, membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik, kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama, menganggu pelan

" Aku akan melindungi Xiao-hime, Zaku-hime, Yugi-hime, Suna-hime juga Lady Hime, Kurama-sama. Saya tidak akan membuat istri dari Hidan-sama, Grimmjow-sama, Lu Xun-sama, Ichigo-sama juga Daiki-sama dalam bahaya." kata Itachi sopan membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya

" Kamu bukannya sudah bersahabat dengan putraku juga keponakan-keponakanku? Kenapa harus menggunakan suffic-sama? Kalau misalnya Hidan mendengar kamu bicara begitu, pasti dia akan marah padamu." kata Kurama di sela-sela tawanya membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis

" Sudah ayo kita pergi. Lu Xun-kun pasti dalam masalah sekarang, kita harus ke Otogakure sekarang." kata Xiao Qiao tidak sabaran yang di jawab anggukan oleh keempat gadis cantik itu

" Paman, kami pergi dulu. Kami pasti tidak akan merepotkan mereka, jadi paman tenang saja." kata Orihime sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Kurama. Kurama tersenyum kecil, mengangguk ke arah gadis cantik itu.

" Pergilah dan bawakan kemenangan untuk kita." kata Kurama membuat mereka semua menganggu yang kemudian menghilang dalam shinshui. Kurama menghela nafas lelah, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesarannya, menutup mata, merilekskan tubuhnya.

" Menantu-menantumu sungguh keras kepala juga mengerikan Kurama. Apa kamu tidak terlalu pusing memiliki menantu seperti itu?" tanya Shikaku membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Biarpun mereka merepotkan, tapi mereka tidak akan membangkang jika mereka tidak mampu." kata Kurama masih memejamkan matanya.

" Kalau Itachi menikah nanti, aku tidak mau memiliki menantu mirip diantara menantu sepertimu, Kurama." celutuk Fugaku tiba-tiba membuat Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Mereka bukan cuma merepotkan di siang hari, tapi saat malam juga merepotkan." kata Kurama membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza mengernyit bingung.

" Apa maksudmu, Kurama?" tanya Inoichi bingung membuat Kurama menyengir mendengarnya

" Setiap malam, di kamar putraku juga keponakan-keponakanku selalu 'berisik' dan itu berlangsung sampai subuh." kata Kurama membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza memerah, sedangkan Kurama sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah keempat sahabatnya itu

" Tidak di ragukan lagi, kenapa Tsunade-hime juga menantu-menantumu sangat over dengan kalian. Kamu pasti sangat hebat dalam masalah 'itu' bukan?" tebak Shikaku membuat Kurama terpingkang-pingkang.

" Sudah jangan di bahas lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita." kata Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tidak bagi keempat sahabatnya itu

" Kamu mampu sampai berapa ronde, Kurama? Aku yakin, ketika melihat wajah Tsunade-hime yang begitu merona di pagi hari, dia pasti begitu sangat puas denganmu." goda Chouza membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya

" Sebaiknya kamu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Chouza. Aku ingin semuanya beres hari ini." tegas Kurama yang di jawab 'Ha'i' oleh keempat sahabatnya itu dengan malas.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Gaara juga Shukaku sudah berada di atas atap gedung Kazekage. Temari beberapa waktu lalu sudah pergi ke Konoha, dan semoga saja bantuan dari Hokage bisa sampai dengan cepat, selama mereka mencoba menahan Akatsuki di sini. Gaara menatap dingin ke arah sesuatu yang terbang di langit Suna, sedangkan Shukaku sudah siap menghabisi salah satu kelompok Akatsuki sekarang juga. Gaara sedikit mengerutkan kening karena cuma satu anggota Akatsuki yang dia lihat mendekatinya, padahal dia pasti tidak salah lihat kalau ada dua anggota Akatsuki

" Tou-chan, yang satunya ada di mana?" tanya Gaara tampa melepaskan pandanganya ke arah burung berwarna putih yang semakin lama semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Shukaku langsung mengaktifkan doujutsunya, mencari salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bersembunyi. Mata Shukaku menyipit, melihat sosok yang memiliki tubuh membungkuk di dekat gerbang desa Suna yang juga menggunakan jubah motif awan merah, yang sepertinya menunggu seseorang di sana.

" Ada di dekat gerbang utama desa ini. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Gaara-kun?" tanya Shukaku membuat Gaara berpikir sejenak. Gaara kemudian menatap burung yang beberapa meter di atas mereka. Seseorang berambut pirang di kucir pony kuda, menantap ke arah mereka berdua.

" Jinchuriki Ichibi, sebaiknya kamu menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik kepada kami." kata sosok itu membuat Gaara menatap datar ke arahnya

" Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, cantik?" tanya Gaara dingin membuat sosok yang ada di atas burung itu mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, sedangkan Shukaku melongo mendengar sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut putranya itu.

" Berani-beraninya kamu memanggilku cantik, un. Aku ini pria, un. Apa kamu tidak bisa membedakan antara pria juga wanita, hah!?" raung sosok itu sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap datar sosok pria jadi-jadian itu.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu itu pria, un. Aku kira kamu itu wanita, un. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu itu cantik, un." balas Gaara membuat Shukaku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya kata 'un' di akhir kalimat putranya itu, sedangkan sosok pria itu sudah mengeluarkan asap di kepalanya karena emosi yang sudah siap meledak.

" Kurang ajar, un. Kamu menghinaku, un. Akan aku menghabisimu sekarang." kata sosok itu tapi di kejutkan oleh pasir-pasir yang tiba-tiba berada di sekelilingnya. Sosok itu kemudian menatap Gaara, di mana gentong yang di bawa Kazekage muda itu mengeluarkan pasir.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kalau salah satu anggota kriminal S-rank dengan mudah termakan perkataan lawannya. Aku pikir anggota Akatsuki sudah terlatih, tapi ternyata aku salah." kata Gaara yang kemudian langsung saja pasir-pasir di sekitar pria itu, dengan cepat menyerangnya, membuat dirinya terbelalak kaget. Pria itu langsung melompat ke atas menghindari pasir itu, yang langsung saja pasir ciptaan Gaara menghantap burung putih ciptaan pria tersebut. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu di tangannya, yang di jatuhkan ke bawah, langsung saja menciptakan seekor burung lagi, yang kemudian dirinya mendarat di atas punggung burung liat itu. Mata Gaara juga Shukaku menyipit, melihat burung tanah liat yang di ciptakan oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, kemudian sedikit tersentak melihat kedua telapak tangan pria itu memiliki mulut.

" Kamu menggunakan teknik yang cukup unik. Apa itu tanah liat?" tanya Shukaku membuat pria itu menyengir mendengarnya

" Tentu saja. Teknik yang aku miliki adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni. Dan sebagai mottoku, seni adalah ledakan." akhir Deidara yang langsung melempat burung-burung kecil ke arah Gaara juga Shukaku. Shukaku langsung meletakan tongkatnya ke depan, yang kemudian muncul kumpulan pasir-pasir yang langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Burung-burung kecil itu menabrak barrier ciptaan Shukaku, yang langsung saja terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat

.

.

.

**DUARRR! DUARRR! DUARR!**

.

.

.

Pria itu terbang sedikit menjauh, melihat hasil ledakan ciptaannya yang berhasil mengenai Gaara juga Shukaku. Pria itu menyengir, melihat kumpulan asap yang menyelimuti gedung Kazekage. Para shinobi Sunagakure terbelalak kaget, melihat Kazekage mereka dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh pria misterius itu. Dari asap tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul kumpulan pasir yang padat, membentuk tombak-tombak tajam yang berterbangan ke arah pria misterius tersebut. Pria itu terbelalak kaget, kemudian mencoba menghindar tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari pasir, yang melayang-layang ke arahnya itu. Salah satu tombak pasir itu berhasil mengenai dirinya, membuat pria misterius terjatuh dari punggung burung ciptaannya itu, tapi burung tanah liatnya dengan cepat menyelamatkan tuannya. Asap yang tadinya menutupi atap Kazekage, menghilang, yang kemudian di gantikan sosok Gaara juga Shukaku yang menatap tajam ke arah burung tersebut. Shukaku menyengir, langsung saja meletakan tongkatnya ke depan.

_**" Wind Release : Sandstroms." **_yang kemudian tiba-tiba muncul badai pasir kencang yang meniup dari belakang Shukaku. Badai itu langsung menerjang burung tanah liat ciptaan pria misterius itu, yang langsung saja menerbangkan pria misterius itu ke angkasa dengan kencang.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ketakutan kewanitaan seseorang membuat semua shinobi Sunagakure sweatdrop sedangkan Shukaku mendengus mengejek mendengarnya.

" Dasar bencong jadi-jadian. Operasi kelamin saja dia sana, kalau mengaku-ngaku pria lagi. Mana ada pria yang berteriak ketakutan seperti wanita." hina Shukaku membuat Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Dia mungkin akan kembali lagi tou-chan. Jutsu tadi cuma membuat dirinya terlempar menjauh dari desa kita. Sekarang kita harus melawannya di luar desa ini." kata Gaara membuat Shukaku menyengir.

" Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus membuat rekannya itu keluar dari desa kita dulu. Kita tidak mungkin bertarung di dalam desa, bisa-bisa mereka membuat desa ini hancur." kata Shukaku yang di jawab anggukan serius oleh Gaara.

**" Sabaku Fuyú." **kata Gaara yang kemudian tercipta gumpalan pasir mirip seperti awan di hadapan mereka berdua. Gaara juga Shukaku menaiki gumpalan awan pasir itu, kemudian membawa mereka terbang ke langit Suna, pergi ke depan gerbang desa utama. Di sana, mereka berdua melihat seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang membungkuk, sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka berdua. Gaara juga Shukaku berhenti beberapa meter di atas sosok misterius tersebut.

" Kau, apa kau adalah teman dari bencong itu?" tanya Shukaku dingin membuat pria di bawahnya sedikit terkejut. Sosok tersebut kemudian menatap tajam balik Shukaku, kemudian menatap Gaara yang menatap datar dirinya

" Benar, aku adalah partner Deidara. Kami hanya ingin anak yang ada di sampingmu itu ikut dengan kami, maka kau akan selamat." kata sosok itu dingin membuat Shukaku tertawa mencemoh.

" Langkahi dulu mayatku." kata Shukaku yang kemudian tubuhnya sudah di kelilingi oleh pasir. Pasir yang mengelilingi Shukaku memadat, yang kemudian di bagian ujungnya membentuk seperti ekor kalajengking, langsung saja menghujam ke arah sosok misterius tersebut. Sosok itu langsung melompat menghindari hujaman pasir ekor kalajengking itu, kemudian mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dari Shukaku. Sosok misterius itu sedikit terkejut melihat pasir buatan Shukaku yang menyerupai ekor kalajengking, yang kemudian menatap Shukaku juga Gaara yang di lindungi oleh pasir bentuk kalajengking Shukaku. Sosok itu kemudian langsung melepaskan jubahnya, yang kemudian menampakan bentuk tubuhnya yang terbuat dari kayu, juga di punggungnya terdapat wajah setan yang di mulutnya menjulurkan lidah beji seperti ekor kalajengking. Shukaku juga Gaara sedikit tersentak, mengetahui jika musuhnya bukan seorang manusia.

" Kau… siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau perbuat dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Shukaku sedikit tidak percaya membuat sosok itu menyengir di balik maskernya

" Aku melakukan percobaan seni yang di ajarkan oleh Sandaime Kazekage tentang seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi, dan inilah hasilnya." kata sosok tersebut membuat Shukaku juga Gaara terkejut mendengarnya

" Kau? Apakah kamu yang membunuh Sandaime Kazekage yang sempat membuat kericuhan antara Suna dengan Iwa waktu itu?" tanya Gaara tajam membuat sosok itu mengeluarkan kekehan pelan

" Ya, akulah yang membunuh Sandaime Kazekage, sang Iron Man. Aku membunuhnya karena aku ini dia selamanya hidup juga bisa aku kenang. Aku menguasai teknik mengendalikan boneka sejak kecil, dan hasilnya, seni yang aku inginkan akhirnya tercapai." kata sosok tersebut membuat Gaara terkejut

" Kau, pasti adalah Akasuna Sasori, atau lebih di kenal dengan pasir merah Sasori. Kau termasuk salah satu kriminal yang di cari oleh Sunagakure, dengan kejahatan membunuh Sandaime Kazekage." kata Gaara tajam yang langsung mengeluarkan pasirnya di gentongnya.

" Kamu tidak bisa mengalahkan seniku, anak muda." kata Sasori mencemoh

" Seni ini, seni itu, kau dengan bencong itu sama saja, membicarakan soal seni. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua mencicipi air seniku saja?" kata Shukaku tajam membuat Sasori mengeram marah mendengarnya.

" Berani-beraninya kau menghina seniku. Akan aku buat kau diam setelah ini." kata Sasori yang mulai marah mendengar penghinaan yang di keluarkan oleh Shukaku.

" DANNA!" seru seseorang membuat mereka bertiga menatap seseorang yang menaiki seekor burung berwarna putih, terbang ke arah mereka. Shukaku menatap remeh pria jadi-jadian yang tadi di terbangkan oleh jutsunya itu.

" Hei bencong jadi-jadian, apa kamu sudah cukup puas terbang ke angkasa?" tanya Shukaku mencemoh, membuat Deidara menatap tajam ke arah pria beramata emas itu

" Sialan kamu, un. Akan aku balas kamu karena sudah meremehkan aku, un. Akan aku perlihatkan seniku yang sangat hebat ini." kata Deidara marah membuat Shukaku menyengir

" Seni lagi katamu? Bagaimana sekarang aku memberikan air seniku untuk mendiamkan mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu. Aku akan menghancurkan mulutmu yang tidak tahu diam itu dengan pasir kalajengkingku ini." kata Shukaku yang langsung saja pasir ekor kalajengkingnya menghujam ke arah Deidara, tapi dengan gesit Deidara menghindari hujaman ekor kalajengking itu. Gaara yang melihat ayahnya sudah memulai pertarungan, langsung mengeluarkan pasir di gentongnya, yang kemudian memadat di mana ujung pasir itu menajam.

" Aku akan melawan bencong itu, tou-chan. Tou-chan melawan Sasori, kita akan membungkam mulut mereka yang selalu mengeluarkan seni tidak jelas itu." kata Gaara membuat Shukaku menyengir mendengarnya.

" Ayo kita tunjukkan seni dari seorang Fujimato kepada mereka, Gaara." kata Shukaku yang kemudian mereka berdua langsung menghujamkan pasir mereka kepada Sasori juga Deidara yang menghindar. Shukaku sangat menikmati pertarungan ini dan dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sang Kazekage muda, yang sudah dirinya anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

' Kurama-nii, cepatlah. Kami berdua akan mencoba menahan kedua anggota Akatsuki ini sebelum bantuanmu tiba kemari.' batin Shukaku.

.

.

.

Otogakure

.

.

.

Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki, sedikit kualawan membantai seluruh pasukan Kumogakure yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Hidan berpikir, pasti Raikage akan melakukan serangan ke Konoha, dimana mereka sudah menguasai Otogakure, karena dia melihat, Raikage pasti menggerakan pasukan dalam jumlah besar untuk menyerang desa adiknya itu. Beberapa shinobi berhasil menerobos masuk melewati mereka, tapi dengan cepat, Grimmjow menebas mereka dengan api biru ciptaannya. Hidan mengerang marah, melihat semakin banyak shinobi Kumogakure yang menyerang mereka bertiga itu.

**" Raiton : Kangekiha!" **seru seseorang berambut putih yang kemudian menyemburkan air yang di lapisi petir ke arah Hidan. Hidan yang melihat serangan yang menuju ke arahnya tidak sempat mengeluarkan jutsu, karena mereka bertiga berusaha menahan ninja Kumogakure yang mencoba menerobos.

**" Santen Kesshun!" **seru seseorang yang kemudian muncul sebuah prisai kuning berbentuk segitiga yang menahan serangan pria berambut putih itu. Mata pria itu terbelalak melihat serangannya yang dengan mudah di patahkan oleh seseorang. Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki yang mengetahui teknik yang melindungi mereka langsung menatap ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki mengerang, melihat lima gadis cantik yang sangat bersemangat ke arah mereka, jangan lupa Ichigo juga Lu Xun yang tersenyum gugup ke arah mereka bertiga.

" Yugi-chan, bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Hidan frustasi ke arah gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat itu. Kelima gadis itu langsung mendekati mereka bertiga, dimana Tetsuna langsung mengaliri cakra berwarna biru di telapak tangannya, mengobati luka yang dimiliki oleh Daiki.

" Suna-chan…." kata Daiki terputus, terkejut melihat Tetsuna yang menitikan air mata di kedua sudut mata gadis itu. Daiki yang melihat gadis itu menangis merasa bersalah, hanya menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Suna-chan." kata Daiki lembut membuat Tetsuna menggeleng kepala kuat, kemudian mata bundarnya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, menatap kearah pemuda berambut navy itu.

" Kami akan membantu kalian, jadi biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu, Daiki-kun." kata Tetsuna membuat Daiki tersenyum kecil. Zakuro juga Yugito langsung berdiri di depan Grimmjow juga Hidan, menatap tajam ke arah ninja-ninja Kumogakure.

" Kalian, berani-beraninya melukai Grimm-kun. Akan aku balas." geram Zakuro yang langsung mengeluarkan tongkat berwarna ungu berukuran lima puluh centimeter, yang tiba-tiba di ujung tongkat itu, mengeluarkan cambuk berwarna ungu.

**" Cambuk Zakuro!**" serunya yang langsung menyentakan cambuknya kearah shinobi-shinobi itu, tali tambuk itu langsung melilit sepuluh shinobu Kumogakure dengan kuat. Zakuro kemudian menatap ke arah Yugito, mengangguk paham, Yugito langsung melakukan handseal

**" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **seru Yugito yang langsung menembakkan bola api ke arah shinobi tersebut.

.

.

.

**DUARRRRR!**

.

.

.

Kesepuluh shinobi Kumogakure langsung hangus terbakar terkena jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Yugito. Hidan yang melihat tentu saja melongo, kemudian menatap tajam di balik topenngnya kearah Itachi juga team tujuh yang sudah merinding, merasakan aura menakutkan dari sulung Fujimato itu.

" Bisa. kalian. jelaskan. ini. semua." kata Hidan, menekan setiap kalimatnya, membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik ngeri.

" Sakura, obati luka yang ada di Hidan-sama." kata Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Sakura mengangguk patuh mendekat kearah Hidan yang mengeram marah. Sakura mengaliri cakra hijau di tangannya, mengobati luka yang di miliki pria rupawan itu.

" Sasuke, Saro, kalian berdua bersiap-siap menghadapi pasukan Kumogakure ini. Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, kalian beristirahatlah, biarkan kami yang mengurus sisanya." kata Itachi membuat Hidan menyipitkan matanya di balik topengnya. Itachi tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam pria rupawan itu, dirinya menatap shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure yang tersisa, juga mayat-mayat yang sangat tidak manusiawi di habisi oleh ketiga pria rupawan itu.

" Kalian bertiga ternyata tidak berubah. Kalian suka membunuh mereka dengan memotong tubuh korban kalian menjadi beberapa bagian." kata Itachi melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki menyengir mendengar perkataan dari sulung Uchiha itu.

" Kau juga bisa habisi sisa yang sudah kami bantai itu. Kami sudah cukup kualahan menghadapi mereka semua." kata Grimmjow yang mendudukkan dirinya, diikuti Hidan juga Daiki yang begitu kelelahan. Itachi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah shinobi Kumogakure itu dengan dingin. Bola matanya yang tadi berwarna kelam, kemudian berubah menjadi **Sharingan** lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi **Mangekyou Sharingan**

" Kalian ternyata mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Konoha rupanya. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tuntas." kata Itachi dingin yang langsung tubuhnya mengeluarkan cakra hitam kelam yang begitu mengerikan, membuat Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki menyengir

_**" **_**Susano'o**_**." **_guma Itachi yang kemudian aura hitam itu langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Aura-aura kegelapan itu kemudian mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam di sekelilingnya membuat seluruh shinobi Kumogakure terbelalak kaget. Aura itu kemudian menghilang, digantikan seseorang yang mengenakan armor berwarna hitam kelam yang di kombinasi garis-garis berwarna putih di badan armor itu, kemudian sebuah kapak yang panjangnya sekitar dua meter di genggaman kedua tangannya, dan jangan lupa jubah api biru abadi yang berada di balik punggungnya. Sosok itu membukakan kedua matanya, yang menampakan mata berwarna merah dengan pola berbentuk shuriken yang berputar dengan perlahan. Hidan menyengir melihat sosok dengan armor kelam itu, bersiul pelan melihat sosok tersebut

" Perubahan akhir **Susano'o** mu adalah _**Demise**_. Sangat cocok denganmu, Itachi." kata Hidan membuat Itachi terkejut, langsung menatap dirinya dengan saksama. Itachi kemudian merabah wajahnya, yang ternyata dilindungi oleh helm berbentuk paruh burung elang, kemudian menatap ke arah Hidan yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

" Selamat, latihan selama empat tahunmu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kamu sudah bergabung dengan **Susano'o**mu yang kemudian, **Susano'o **mu berubah menjadi _**Demise, King of Armageddon**_, yang merupakan salah satu kesatria yang memiliki daya hancur yang menakutkan." kata Hidan membuat Itachi membelalakan matanya.

" Jadi, sekarang aku tidak menggunakan **Susano'o** lagi, karena sudah bergabung dengan diriku?" tanya Itachi yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Hidan.

" Tadi kamu masih mengguma **Susano'o**, padahal sebenarnya teknik itu sudah tidak bisa lagi. Sekarang kamu sudah bergabung dengan jutsumu itu, dan perubahan terbarumu adalah _**Demise**_." jelas Hidan membuat Itachi kembali menatap dirinya yang di lindungi oleh armor berwarna hitam kelam itu, juga jubah api biru abadi yang tidak membakar dirinya.

" Kamu harus tahu, _**Demise**_ bukanlah ksatria yang dengan mudah di panggil oleh seseorang, dan ternyata kamu cukup beruntung bisa memanggil dirinya. _**Demise**_ mungkin sudah memilihmu untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Aku pernah dengar, jika seseorang yang berhasil memanggil _**Demise**_, maka dia akan selamanya akan bersatu dengan orang yang telah di pilihnya." jelas Hidan membuat Itachi terbelalak kaget

" Apa kamu mengetahui sejarah teknik baruku ini?" tanya Itachi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan

" Aku mengetahui sejarah para ksatria neraka, termasuk _**Demise**_, tapi sebaiknya kamu menghabisi mereka dulu, ya bisa di bilang mencoba kekuatan teknik barumu ini." kata Hidan membuat Itachi menatap ke arah parah shinobi Kumogakure yang masih syok. Itachi kemudian menatap ke arah adiknya juga Saro yang begitu tidak percaya melihat dirinya tidak mengeluarkan sosok astra merah kembali, tapi malah mengenakan armor berwarna hilam kelam dengan sebuah kapak di genggamannya.

" Kapak itu bukan kapak sembarangan. _**Axe of Destruction**_, salah satu senjata yang mematikan, yang kononnya bisa membelah bumi menjadi dua." kata Hidan membuat Itachi menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria rupawan itu.

" Cobalah kamu melempari kapakmu seperti bumerang ke shinobi-shinobi itu. Kamu akan melihat salah satu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh _**Demise**_." kata Hidan membuat Itachi memperhatikan kapak berwarna perak kehitaman itu. Dia seperti tidak salah melihat, jika kapak genggamannya mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang seperti teriakan kesakitan ribuan orang. Itachi kemudian menatap shinobi-shinobi itu, dengan cepat langsung melempari kapaknya layaknya bumerang. Kapak raksasa Itachi melayang dengan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba, seluruh permukaan kapak itu langsung di lapisi api berwarna hijau gelap. Kapak itu langsung memotong kepala-kepala para shinobi Kumogakure itu dengan sendirinya, membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut terbelalak kaget. Itachi tampa sadar mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang otomatis, kapak api hijau itu melayang kembali ke arah tangannya itu, yang langsung saja Itachi menggenggam tongkat kapak itu. Itachi tidak merasa kepanasan dengan kapaknya, malah dirinya bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan yang berada di kapaknya itu.

" Kamu mendengarnya bukan? Itu adalah jeritan yang di keluarkan oleh orang-orang yang telah di habisi kapak itu. Senjatamu adalah salah satu senjata penjaga neraka yang sangat menakutkan, juga memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat, di banding beberapa ksatria neraka yang ada. _**Demise**_, salah satu kesatria yang di percayai adalah ksatria yang di tugaskan, menyiksa arwah manusia-manusia yang berdosa di neraka." jelas Hidan membuat Itachi langsung menatap pria rupawan itu.

" Apa teknik ini memiliki efek samping bagi penggunanya?" tanya Itachi membuat Hidan menggeleng kepalanya

" Orang yang dipilih langsung oleh _**Demise**_ tidak akan mengalami efek samping, melainkan dirinya akan bersatu dengannya, akan tetapi, orang yang memaksa dirinya bersatu dengan _**Demise**_, maka orang itu akan langsung tewas tampa sisa setelah sekali menggunakan kekuatannya itu." jelas Hidan membuat Itachi pucat pasi mendengarnya.

" Tapi kamu beruntung, karena tidak semua orang yang bisa di pilih oleh _**Demise.**_ Menurut ayahku, orang yang berhasil bersatu dengan _**Demise**_ baru tiga orang, di tambah kamu menjadi empat orang. Dan yang konon paling sulit di taklukkan adalah _**Lucifer**_ atau biasa di bilang _**Fallen Angel.**_" jelas Hidan membuat Sasuke sedikit terbelalak

" Apa maksud Hidan-nii adalah sosok pria yang memiliki sayap dengan jumlah enam berwarna kelabu, juga sebuah tombak hitam di tangan kanannya?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hidan terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana kamu tahu sosok _**Lucifer**_?" tanya Hidan serius membuat Sasuke menelan ludah

" A-ak-ku ber-rl-lat-ti-h de-en-ga-gan Na-aru-ut-to." kata Sasuke gagap membuat Hidan menatap tidak percaya.

" Kau berhasil melihat sosok _**Fallen Angel**_?" tanya Grimmjow tidak percaya, yang di jawab anggukan takut oleh Sasuke.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang Naruto ajarkan kepadamu sampai-sampai bisa memanggil _**Fallen Angel**_?" tanya Grimmjow tidak sabaran membuat Sasuke takut-takut menatap pria berambut biru itu.

" Hei, sebaiknya kita urusin mereka dulu, baru acara bertanyanya kita lanjutkan." kata Lu Xun yang sedang menahan serangan dari beberapa shinobi Kumogakure, juga Ichigo yang di bantu Zakuro, Orihime, Yugito dan Xiao Qiao. Hidan, Grimmjow juga Daiki yang tersadar langsung membangkitkan diri, merenggangkan tubuhnya, yang sebelumnya menatap ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu.

" Itu adalah salah satu ksatria tertinggi dari enam _**Dark Knight**_. Aku akan minta penjelasan dari Naruto juga kamu harus ikut denganku, bagaimana bisa adikku itu berhasil memanggil _**Lucifer**_." kata Hidan tegas yang di jawab anggukan patuh oleh Sasuke, dan merekapun akhirnya melawan sisa-sisa shinobi Kumogakure yang tersisa.

' Outoto, kamu harus jelaskan bagaimana caranya kamu bisa bertemu dengan _**Lucifer**_. Aku sangat bersemangat setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang di pilihnya adalah Sasuke setelah _**Demise**_ memilih Itachi. Kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya. HARUS!' batin Hidan yang kemudian dirinya menalnjutkan membantai ninja-ninja Kumogakure.

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

Naruto merasa tiba-tiba bulu romannya berdiri, kemudian melihat ke kiri juga kanan, yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Dirinya merasa kalau ada seseorang yang pasti ingin menuntut sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

" Naruto, kamu kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Shikamaru

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Shika. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Nara itu. Tiba-tiba, di hadapan Naruto muncul seorang shinobi yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

" Maaf jika menganggu waktu anda, Naruto-sama, tapi Hokage-sama meminta saya untuk memanggil anda, Sima Zhao-sama, Zhen Ji-sama, Xing Cai-sama, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, juga Hyuuga-san, ke kantor Hokage segera." kata shinobi itu membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

" Baiklah, kami akan pergi ke kantor Hokage segera." kata Naruto yang kemudian shinobi itu menghilang dalam shunshin. Naruto kemudian menatap teman-temannya juga ketiga saudaranya itu.

" Kita di panggil tou-chan untuk ke kantor Hokage segera. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang perlu di bicarakan." kata Naruto, kemudian mereka langsung menghentikan latihan mereka.

" Sepertinya kita akan ada misi. Ayo, kita ke kantor Hokage sekarang." kata Sima Zhao semangat yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap gadis berambut coklat pirang yang juga menatap dirinya

" Hime, aku pergi dulu. Kamu baik-baik di rumah ok?" kata Naruto lembut membuat Asuna mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kecil

" Jika tou-chan memberi misi, kamu harus berhati-hati menjalankannya, Naru-kun." kata Asuna membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian mencium kening gadis cantik itu sebentar, lalu menarik wajahnya kembali, melihat wajah Asuna yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah.

" Aku pergi dulu. Jaga Kyoku juga Adelicia baik-baik." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Asuna, kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan putih, yang diikuti oleh saudara juga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku kemudian tiba di depan pintu ruangan ayahku beberapa saat lalu. Aku kemudian melihat Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata yang berada di belakang ku. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka kemudian mengetuk pintu di depanku

" Masuk!" seru suara dalam pintu itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah suara ayahku. Aku kemudian membuka pintu di depanku, masuk kedalam di mana ayahku, Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi, Paman Fugaku, Paman Chouza ada di dalam ruangan. Aku sedikit mengernyit bingung karena melihat Temari-nee yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruangan ayahku.

" Temari-nee, bagaimana kamu bisa kemari? Bagaimana kabar Gaara juga Paman Shukaku?" tanyaku basa-basi kepada sepupuku itu.

" Naruto, sekarang Suna dalam keadaan genting." kata ayahku membuat aku terbelalak kaget

" Bagaimana mungkin, Paman? Memang apa yang terjadi di Suna?" tanya Sima Zhao tidak percaya, mewakili pertanyaanku. Aku melihat ayahku menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap ke arahku serius

" Akatsuki, mereka sudah mulai bergerak, dan target mereka yang pertama adalah, Gaara." kata ayahku membuat aku membulatkan kedua mataku

" Bagaimana mungkin tou-chan? Secara, Gaara bukan lagi…." kataku terputus melihat tatapan ayahku yang mengatakan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku langsung bungkam sedikit melirik ke arah sahabat-sahabat ayahku melihatku sedikit bingung yang tiba-tiba aku langsung menghentikan ucapanku. Aku kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan pertanyaan baru untuk menutup kesalahanku juga kebingungan dari keempat sahabat ayahku.

" Bagaimnana mungkin tou-chan? Memang apa yang dinginkan Akatsuki dari Gaara?" tanyaku pura-pura panik dan sukses membuat keempat sahabat ayahku yang tidak mengerutkan kening kembali. Aku melihat ayahku menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya

" Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Mereka ingin mengambil Ichibi dari dalam tubuhnya." jelas ayahku membuat aku pura-pura membelalakkan mataku

" Kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya mereka itu mengincar para Jinchuriki untuk di kuasai diri sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dari para Bijuu itu?" kata Sima Zhao kesal juga marah mendnegar perkataan ayahku.

" Kita tidak tahu apa rencana mereka, Zhao. Sekarang situasi Suna sedang siaga satu. Kita harus menangkap anggota Akatsuki, meminta informasi anggota organisasi mereka juga tujuan organisasinya itu." kata ayahku menjelaskan. Ayahku kemudian menatapku, tersenyum kecil membuat aku menghela nafas.

' Maafkan aku tou-chan, aku hampir kelepasan.' telepatiku, aku melihat ayahku tersenyum maklum, membuat aku membalas senyumannya. Ayahku kemudian menatap kami semua dengan serius.

" Aku memanggil kalian semua, karena cuma kalianlah yang pantas menjalankan misi ini. Fujimato Naruto, Fujimato Sima Zhao, Fujimato Zhen Ji, Fujimato Xing Cai, Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata, misi ini adalah SS-rank, kalian harus membantu Godaime Kazekage yang sedang bertarung melawan dua shinobi S-rank di Sunagakure." kata ayahku tegas membuat kami semua mengangguk paham. Ayahku kemudian menatapku, tersenyum kecil

' Hati-hati putraku, tou-chan tidak ingin kamu terluka melawan mereka.' telepati ayahku membuat aku tersenyum kecil

' Aku akan baik-baik saja tou-chan. Jangan khawatirkan kami.' telepatiku membuat ayahku menghembuskan nafas pelan

' Paman tenang saja, kami pasti akan mengalahkan Akatsuki brengsek itu, jadi paman tidak perlu khawatir.' telepati Sima Zhao membuat aku menatap sadaraku yang menyengir ke arahku. Aku kemudian menatap ayahku, tersenyum

" kalau begitu, kami akan pergi sekarang." kataku akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 26**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otogakure**

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar dua jam Hidan juga yang lainnya menghabisi shinobi Kumogakure yang ingin menjajah Otogakure, akhirnya mereka berhasil memukul mundur pasukan yang di kirim oleh Raikage itu. Hidan menghembuskan nafas kasar, setelah melihat mayat-mayat shinobi Kumogakure yang telah dia bantai dengan habis-habisan, kemudian menatap Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki yang seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi oleh darah, sama seperti dirinya. Pandangannya kemudian menatap Itachi yang sudah kembali seperti semua, dengan menggunakan pakaian khas seorang shinobi, juga rompi hijau yang menandakan dirinya berada di tingkat Jounin, kemudian Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura yang terengah-engahm lalu lima gadis keras kepala yang memaksa mengikuti Itachi juga temannya juga mengeluarkan peluh di wajah cantik mereka. Mendengus, kemudian pandangannya melihat sosok shinobi Kumogakure yang masih hidup, berkulit coklat gelap dengan rambut putih yang menatap mereka takut. Hidan kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok itu, menatap dingin ke arahnya

" Namamu?" tanya Hidan dingin membuat sosok itu tersentak kaget. Hidan menyipitkan matanya di balik topeng elangnya itu, kemudian sekali lagi membuka suara

" Namamu?" tanya Hidan sekali lagi membuat sosok di depannya menatap takut kearahnya, bungkam. Kesabaran Hidan sudah sampai di ujung tanduk karena orang di depannya masih tidak mau membuka suara. Hidan kemudian mengarahkan belati hitamnya ke leher orang itu, membuat sosok di depannya terbelalak kaget.

" Sekali lagi kamu tidak menjawab, aku akan memotong kepalamu." ancam Hidan dingin membuat orang yang ada di depannya menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

" Da-dar-ru-i." gagap pria itu yang bernama Darui menjawab pertanyaan Hidan. Hidan mendengus, kemudian menarik tangannya yang di mana belati hitam tadi mengarah ke leher pria itu.

" Apa maksud kalian menyerang Otogakure? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau Otogakure berada di lindungan Konoha?" tanya Hidan dingin membuat Darui membatu mendengar perkataan pria berambut perak itu. Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Hidan, menepuk bahu saudaranya itu membuat Hidan sedikit melirik. Grimmjow menyengir, kemudian matanya menatap Darui yang benar-benar terpojok oleh mereka berdua.

" Jawab atau kepalamu lepas dari badanmu." kata Grimmjow tegas membuat Darui terlonjak, syok mendengar perkataan pria berambut biru itu. Darui menelan ludah paksa, mau tidak mau dirinya kemudian membuka suara, menjawab pertanyaan dari pria di depannya itu.

" Ra-raikage-sama dari dulu memang mengincar Otogakure, tapi setelah mendengar kalau Otogakure berada dalam lindungan Konoha, Raikage-sama sangat murka, jadinya beliau ingin merebut Otogakure." jelas Darui. Hidan yang mendengar menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang menyengir lebar ke arah dirinya, membuat Hidan tampa sadar membalas sengiran yang tidak kalah lebarnya. Hidan kemudian menatap ke arah Darui, kemudian membuka suara.

" Bilang kepada Raikagemu yang terhormat itu untuk bersiap-siap menerima 'hadiah' yang akan Hokage berikan kepadanya." kata Hidan langsung meninggalkan Darui yang menatap kearah dirinya tidak percaya. Grimmjow yang mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu menyengir semakin lebar, kemudian menatap ke arah Darui yang masih membatu.

" Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini atau kamu juga mau aku bunuh seperti shinobi-shinobi yang sudah menjadi mayat-mayat itu?" tanya Grimmjow membuat Darui tersadar, kemudian menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang menyengir sadis ke arahnya. Darui kemudian melakukan shunshin, meninggalkan Hidan juga yang lainnya di sana. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, lalu menatap mayat-mayat shinobi Kumogakure yang tergeletak begitu saja.

" Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan mayat-mayat ini?" tanya Itachi tidak tertarik. Hidan yang mendengar menyengir, kemudian menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang mengangguk ke arahnya.

_**" Blue Fire Release : Burning Area." **_guma Grimmjow yang kemudian di tubuhnya keluar kobaran api biru yang begitu besar. Kobaran api itu kemudian menyebar membakar seluruh mayat-mayat shinobi Kumogakure, tapi anehnya, pohon-pohon di sana tidak termakan kobaran api biru Grimmjow membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura terkejut melihatnya. Mayat-mayat itu terbakar habis oleh api biru ciptaan Grimmjow. Grimmjow menghentikan jurusnya, lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Hidan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Grimmjow, tersenyum kecil melihat Grimmjow yang sudah tertidur akibat kelelahan di wajah tidurnya yang damai.

" Tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma kecapean karena menggunakan _**Burning Area**_ di saat dirinya sudah kelelahan." kata Hidan menenangkan mereka semua. Hidan memapah Grimmjow, lalu menatap mereka semua di balik topengnya itu.

" Kita ke kantor Soundokage dulu untuk memberitahukan kepada beliau kalau shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure sudah berhasil kita berantas." kata Hidan yang langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hita,

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Hidan POV

.

.

.

Aku kemudian tiba di ruang kerja adikku sambil memapah tubuh lelah Grimmjow. Aku melihat adikku terbelalak kaget, langsung bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menghampiri diriku yang membaringkan tubuh Grimmjow di sofa.

" Apa yang terjadi nii-san? Kenapa Grimm-nii tidak sadarkan diri? Apa dia terluka?" tanya pria berambut perak pendek dengan ponynya yang menutup mata kanannya. Aku menatap adikku, tersenyum kecil ke arahnya

" Jangan khawatir. Grimmjow cuma kelelahan saja. Biarkan dia istirahat dan jangan ganggu dia." kataku yang di jawab hembusan nafas lega oleh adikku. Aku kemudian menatap tajam ke arah adikku, yang otomatis membuat dirinya gugup melihat tatapanku

" Apa kamu mengirim pesan kepada tou-san untuk mengirim Itachi juga teamnya membantu kami?" tanyaku membuat Kabuto salah tingkah mendengarnya.

" Ah… em…. itu…" kata Kabuto gugup membuat mataku menyipit melihat tingkahnya yang kelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendengar pintu ruang kerja adikku, membuat aku juga Kabuto menatap ke arah pintu tersebut. Aku melihat Daiki juga Zakuro yang cemas langsung menghampiri suami juga kakaknya yang tertidur pulas, juga Ichigo, Lu Xun, Yugito, Orihime, Tetsuna, Xiao Qiao, Itachi dan team seven. Kabuto tersenyum lega ke arah mereka, mungkin melihat kami semua baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, dan diam-diam berterima kasih kepada adikku itu karena memberitahu kepada ayahku untuk mengirim bantuan, walaupun aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

" Terima kasih Itachi-san karena sudah membantu semua nii-sanku melawan mereka semua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak datang membantu mereka." aku mendnegar Kabuto berterima kasih kepada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan adikku.

" Sudah sebagai tugas kami untuk membantu Hidan-sama, Soundokage-sama." kata Itachi membuat aku mendengus mendengarnya. Aku paling tidak suka orang memanggilku suffic-sama, apalagi adikku, Naruto pasti akan menegur orang-orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Aku kemudian menatap ke arah Zakuro juga Daiki yang menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui kalau Grimmjow cuma kecapean saja. Aku kemudian menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri di samping Itachi, menatap ke arah Grimmjow

" Sasuke, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kataku membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

" Tentu saja, Hidan-nii." katanya membuat aku mengangguk kemudian menatap serius ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana bisa kamu bertemu dengan _**Lucifer**_?" tanyaku to the point membuat dirinya terkejut. Suasana di ruang kerja adikku langsung sunyi. Aku melihat Sasuke menelan ludah susah membuat aku menunggu dirinya menjawab pertanyaanku. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, akhirnya membuka suara

" Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Naruto bilang kalau dia bertemu sosok pria yang memiliki enam sayap berwarna kelabu yang mendatanginya. Sosok itu bilang dirinya itu _**Fallen Angel**_ atau _**Lucifer**_ yang Hidan-nii katakan. Naruto juga terkejut waktu itu, soalnya sosok itu membungkuk hormat padanya, juga dia bilang kalau dirinya akan ikut dengan Naruto. Seperti _**Demise**_ Itachi-nii, _**Lucifer**_ juga mencari orang yang bisa dia percayakan kekuatannya, dan Naruto memilih aku untuk menggunakan kekuatannya." jelas Sasuke membuat aku terkejut. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti adikku, dimana para ksatria neraka juga menunduk kepadaku, tapi aku bingung kenapa mereka bisa mengenaliku juga Naruto dan ayahku, dan memanggil kami bertiga dengan sebutan 'Tuan'.

_FlashBack 3 tahun lalu_

_Aku sedang menatap bulan purnama yang menyinari sinarnya begitu indah. Aku sedang sedang membaringkan diriku di rerumputan tanah lapang yang dulu aku bertemu dengan keluargaku saat masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Tiba-tiba angin kencang meniupi tempat dimana aku berada. Aku langsung bangkit, lalu menatap bulan yang tadinya menyinari cahayanya itu sekarang tertutup oleh awan hitam yang entah darimana muncul. Dari dalam pepohonan, burung-burung gagak berterbangan keluar, membuat suasana di tempatku sedikit menyerampan. Kabut hitam tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarku, juga energi kegelapan yang sangat peka yang ada di depanku muncul, membuat aku langsung siaga. Energi kegelapan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, yang kemudian di gantikan oleh sosok seorang pria berambut abu-abu panjang yang mengenakan armor baja berwarna hitam kelam dengan kombinasi garis-garis putih di badan armornya sampai ke bawah, sebuah kapak panjang di genggaman tangan kanannya, juga jubah api biru yang berkobar di punggungnya, tidak membuat dirnya terbakar terkena kobaran api itu. Pria itu membuka matanya, menampakan iris merah darah yang sangat tajam menatap ke arahku yang siap-siap jika dirinya menyerangku._

_**" Tuan." **__katanya langsung membungkuk kearahku, yang tentu saja membuat aku terkejut melihatnya._

_**" Akhirnya hamba bisa bertemu dengan anda kembali, tuan. Maafkan hamba yang tidak bisa membawa yang lain kemari." **__lanjut sosok itu membuat aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku._

_" Siapa kau?" tanyaku dingin membuat dirinya mendongakan wajahnya, dimana mata merahnya menataku dengan tidak mengerti._

_**" Apa tuan lupa dengan hamba? Hamba adalah Demise, King of Armaggedon, salah satu ksatria kegelapan kepercayaan tuan. Hamba adalah ksatria yang selalu melindungimu, tuan." **__kata sosok itu membuat aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya._

_" __**Demise?**__ Salah satu dari enam ksatria iblis yang konon merupakan ksatria yang bisa membelah bumi sekalipun." kataku tidak percaya membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil_

_" __**Tuan jangan memuji hamba terlalu tinggi. Hamba bukan apa-apa jika di banding dengan tuan yang sudah mempercayai kami berenam untuk mengabdi kepada anda." **__katanya membuat aku mengernyit bingung_

_" Apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?" tanyaku heran membuat pria itu mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian dirinya tersentak sedikit._

_**" Oh hamba mengerti. Maaf telah membuat tuan bingung, tapi suatu saat nanti, tuan pasti akan mengingat diri hamba, juga mengingat yang lainnya." **__kata sosok itu tiba-tiba sendu membuat aku mengernyit bingung_

_" Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku membuat dia tersentak, kemudian menatapku sedih._

_**" Forneus, Shinato, Black Luster Soldier juga Zorc, mereka berempat di hipnotis oleh para ketiga Dark Lord sialan itu, lalu membelot mengikuti mereka. Aku juga Lucifer sempat melawan mereka berempat, tapi apa daya, kami berdua kalah jumlah. Aku sempat berhasil menyadarkan Black Luster Soldier, tapi sekarang Black Luster Soldier mengalami luka yang cukup parah, dan saat ini, dirinya di rawat oleh Lucifer. Maafkan hamba yang tidak bisa membawa kembali Forneus, Shinato juga Zorc, tuan." **__kata sosok itu membungkuk dalam membuat aku bingung menatapnya._

_" Di hipnotis? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku bingung,membuat __**Demise**__ menghembuskan nafas._

_**" Kalau begitu hamba akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah tuan tidak bersama kami. Aku, Lucifer, Forneus, Shinato, Black Luster Soldier juga Zorc, kami adalah ksatria kepercayaan anda, dimana kami bertugas mengendalikan dunia alam bawah yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan anda. Selama anda, juga kedua saudara anda terluka parah saat menang melawan ketiga Dark Lord sialan itu, kami, juga para penguasa langit, mengambil alih tugas tuan, selama memulikan diri tuan. Kami bisa menjalankan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana, tapi mahkluk kegelapan yang jahat, dimana kami yakini adalah salah satu Dark Lord itu menyerang kami semua. Mahkluk itu kemudian menghipnotis Forneus, Shinato, Black Luster Soldier, Zorc juga dewa Ares, Gabriel, dan baru-baru ini aku mendengar kalau dewi Tsukuyomi juga di hipnotis oleh mereka." **__jelas __**Demise**__ membuat aku terbelalak mendengarnya_

_" Bagaimana mungkin? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan para dewa juga dunia kegelapan?" tanyaku tidak percaya_

_**" Hamba juga tidak tahu, tapi, yang jelas hamba simpulkan, ketiga Dark Lord itu ingin membangkitkan kembali ketiga mahkluk kegelapan yang sangat jahat, dimana tuan yang mengalahkan mereka bersama kedua saudara tuan." **__jelas pria itu membuat aku semakin tidak mengerti_

_" Sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan siapa tuan yang kamu maksud itu?" kataku tapi yang malah membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil_

_**" Maafkan hamba tuan, tapi hamba tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tuan nanti akan tahu siapa sebenarnya tuan dan juga mengapa Fu Xi-san juga Nu Wa-san meminta tuan Kurama mendirikan clan Fujimato di dunia ini." **__kata pria itu membuat aku semakin bingung, tapi aku langsung tersadar akan sesuatu._

_" Tadi kalau tidak salah kamu bilang Tsukuyomi, Ares juga Gabriel di hipnotis oleh __**Dark Lord **__itu juga kan? Kenapa Paman Fu Xi juga Bibi Nu Wa tidak memberitahu kami berita itu?" tanyaku membuat pria itu menundukkan kepalanya_

_**" Maafkan kami tuan, tapi kami tidak ingin kalian memikirkan masalah kami. Kami tidak mau merepotkan kalian bertiga, padahal kalian di sini sudah susah, jadi kami tidak memberitahu berita itu." **__jawab __**Demise**__ membuat aku mengerang._

_" Lebih baik kita ketemu dengan ayahku saja sekarang. Kamu jelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu." kataku yang kemudian aku langsung menarik tangannya, lalu kami berdua menghilang dalam kilatan hitam._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami berdua akhirnya tiba di mansionku, lalu aku buru-buru menarik pria yang mengaku-ngaku bernama __**Demise**__ ke dalam._

_**" Tuan, sebaiknya hamba tidak memberitahu yang lain. Hamba cuma ingin memberi tahu tuan saja tentang kejadian ini." **__kata pria itu membuat aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap tajam ke arahnya._

_" Tidak bisa. Kalau kamu memang adalah salah satu ksatriaku, maka kamu harus mendengarkan perkataanku." kataku tegas membuat pria itu bungkam. Kami berdua akhirnya tiba di ruang keluarga, dimana seluruh keluargaku berkumpul. Mataku kemudian menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut orange yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang tertidur di gendongannya. Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatapku._

_" Tou-san, ada berita penting." kataku membuat ayahku mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian pandangannya menatap seseorang yang ada di sampingku._

_" Apa dia temanmu, Hidan?" tanya ayahku membuat aku menggeleng kepalaku._

_" Dia adalah __**Demise, King of Armageddon,**__ salah satu dari keenam ksatria kegelapan yang sangat kuat itu." kataku membuat ayahku juga yang lainnya terbelalak kaget. Ayahku kemudian menatap ibuku, memberikan sosok tubuh mungil yang ada di gendongannaya kepada ibuku. Ayahku kembali menatapku, tapi matanya sekarang menyiratkan keseriusan._

_" Apa kamu tidak bercanda, Hidan?" tanya ayahku, kemudian aku menatap pria di sampingku yang juga menatapku._

_" Jelaskan kepada ayahku, __**semuanya**__." kataku tegas membuat prai itu menghela nafas , yang kemudian menatap ayahku juga seluruh keluargaku._

_**" Maafkan hamba, tuan. Perkenalkan, hamba adalah Demise, King of Armageddon, salah satu dari keenam ksatria kegelapan. Hamba datang kemari sebenarnya ingin menghadap Hidan-sama." **__katanya membuat aku juga semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut._

_" Apa kamu tidak bohong? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal anakku?" tanya ayahku. Aku terkejut karena bagaimana bisa dia mengenal namaku, padahal tadi aku yakin kalau aku masih belum memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan kepada ayahku_

_**" Hamba tidak bohong, Kurama-sama. Hamba tidak mungkin membohongi tuan-tuan hamba yang sudah mempercayaai kami. Hamba adalah ksatria kegelapan, dimana tuan merupakan pemimpin hamba." **__kata pria itu membuat ayahku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya._

_" Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui namaku? Aku masih belum memperkenalkan diriku kepadamu, tapi kamu sudah mengetahui namaku." tanya ayahku membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil. Pria itu kemudian menatap keluargaku satu per satu, tapi kemudian, pandangannya berhenti di sosok adikku. Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, yang tiba-tiba, langsung membungkukkan badannya kepada adikku, yang tentu saja membuat adikku juga kami semua terkejut melihatnya._

_**" Tuan besar, akhirnya hamba bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda. Maafkan hamba yang baru menghadap kepada anda." **__kata sosok tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya._

_" Err… maaf tuan, tapi jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan itu. Nama saya Fujimato Naruto, anda cukup memanggil aku Naruto atau Naru." kata Naruto yang kemudain meminta agar pria itu berdiri. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan sendu_

_**" Anda benar-benar tidak berubah, tuan besar. Walaupun anda sekarang 'tertidur', tapi sosok diri anda yang sekarang benar-benar mirip dengan anda." **__kata prai itu membuat Naruto juga kami semua mengernyit bingung._

_" Err maaf, tuan, tapi sebenarnya apa yang anda bicarakan? Siapa yang mirip dengan saya?" tanya Naruto membuat pria itu terkekeh lagi mendengarnya._

_**" Bukan siapa-siapa, tuan besar. Hamba cuma bicara sendiri, tapi hamba sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda." **__kata pria itu lagi membuat Naruto semakin pusing mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arahku, seperti meminta pertolongan dariku._

_" Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa maksudmu dengan ketiga __**Dark Lord**__ itu sebenarnya?" tanyaku membuat __**Demise**__, yang aku akhirnya mengakui dirinya. __**Demise**__ kemudian menatapku, lalu matanya menatap kami semua._

_**" Dark Lord sebenarnya adalah ketiga dewa yang bertugas untuk mengendalikan Neraka, tapi karena mereka tidak puas dengan kekuasaan yang sudah tuan berikan, mereka berkhianat dari tuan. Mereka kemudian pergi ke dunia ini, mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi budak mereka. Sebelumnya, hamba tidak tahu apakah ketiga Dark Lord itu sudah menemukan tubuh yang akan mereka tinggal itu, tapi setelah melihat Forneus, Black Luster Soldier, Shinato, juga Zorc yang di hipnotis oleh mereka, maka aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Dark Lord sudah menemukan korbannya. Aku juga Lucifer berhasil menyelamatkan Black Luster Soldier, tapi Forneus, Shinato juga Zorc, kami berdua tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga. Fu Xi maupun Nu Wa sudah mengetahui perihan ini, dan juga di dunia langit, Ares, Gabriel, bahkan Tsukuyomi berhasil di hipnotis dan mengikut ketiga Dark Lord itu. Sekarang dunia langit maupun dunia bawah waspada, karena Dark Lord sudah perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Fu Xi memperketat wilayahnya, dan memerintahkan setiap prajurit langit, bahwa siapaun yang mereka lihat mencurigakan, langsung di bunuh, begitupula dunia bawah, dimana Lucifer, memerintahkan para Fallen Angel maupun iblis yang berpihak kepada tuan, agar membunuh orang-orang yang mencurigakan. Aku kemari karena ingin memantau keadaan dunia manusia, mencari keberadaan Dark Lord, menyelamatkan Forneus, Shinato juga Zorc, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka, dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Hidan-sama, juga Kurama-sama dan Tuan Besar." **__jelas __**Demise **__panjang lebar membuat kami semua terkejut._

_" Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa ketiga dunia kacau begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku mendengar ibuku bertanya, syok mendengar penjelasan dari __**Demise**__. __**Demise **__hanya bisa menghela nafas, membuka suara kembali_

_**" Sebenarnya dunia langit juga dunia bawah dulunya damai, setelah ketiga mahkluk kegelapan musnah, tapi selang beberapa ratus tahun, ada dewa yang berkhianat, merasa dirinya yang paling kuat dari Fu Xi, yang memerintah kerajaan langit. Dia begitu iri dengan jabatan Fu Xi yang mengendalikan dunia langit juga manusia, sedangkan dirinya hanya berkuasa di neraka saja. Dia akhirnya pergi dari neraka, dan kemudian bersembunyi di dunia manusia, mencari seseorang yang haus akan kekuatan, yang di mana dia akan memanfaatkan orang itu. Hamba sudah mencoba melacaknya, tapi hamba tidak menemukan keberadaanya sama sekali." **__jelas __**Demise**__. Kami semua membatu mendengar penjelasan darinya itu. Tiba-tiba, di ruang tembat kami berada, muncul sinar berwarna biru cerah yang menyinari kami. Sinar tersebut kemudian menggantikan sosok seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan armor berwarna perak, dengan wajah rupawan juga jenggot tipis yang menambah kesan gagahnya juga seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau berlambang Yin Yang, berambut putih salju, menatap ke arah kami semua._

_" __**Fu**__**Xi**__, __**Nu**__**Wa**__, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang di katakan pria ini semuanya benar?" tanya ayahku cemas, paman __**Fu Xi **__maupun Bibi __**Nu Wa**__ menatap ke arah __**Demise,**__ yang juga menatap mereka berdua._

_**" Kamu masih belum menceritakan yang 'itu' bukan?"**__ tanya Paman __**Fu Xi**__ membuat __**Demise **__mendengus ke arahnya_

_**" Tenang saja, aku masih belum menceritakannya. Aku tidak mau tuanku juga keluargannya dalam bahaya, dan lagi, aku masih belum mengetahui keberadaan dewa sialan itu. Aku harus menyelamatkan Forneus, Shinato juga Zorc. Sekarang Lucifer sedang mengobati Black Luster Soldier yang terluka parah. Kau sendiri bagaimana, apa sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Ares, Gabriel juga Tsukuyomi?" **__tanya __**Demise**__ membuat paman __**Fu Xi**__ menghembus nafas lega_

_**" Amaterasu dan Susano'o sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Tsukuyomi juga Gabriel, tapi Gabriel mengalami luka parah saat melawan mereka berdua. Sekarang dunia langit dalam siaga, juga beberapa kali ada iblis-iblis yang mencoba menyerang kami. Aku juga mendengar kalau dunia bawah dalam masalah, tapi Lucifer berhasil mengendalikannya, bukan?" **__tanya paman __**Fu Xi**__ yang di jawab anggukan oleh __**Demise**__._

_" Sebenarnya kalian berdua bicara apa? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti." tanya ayahku yang sudah jengkel, membuat paman __**Fu Xi**__, Bibi __**Nu Wa**__ juga __**Demise**__ menatap kembali ke arah kami._

_**" Maafkan aku Kurama, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga keluargamu, terutama Naruto, karena kami tidak ingin 'mereka' mengetahui keberadaan kalian." **__kata Paman __**Fu Xi**__ membungkukkan badannya kearah kami semua._

_**" Kau seharusnya hormat kepada tuan Kurama, jangan memanggilnya dengan nama saja." **__cibir __**Demise**__ membuat Paman __**Fu Xi **__mendengus ke arahnya._

_**" Kamu juga seharusnya sedikit sopan denganku. Kita ini sama-sama kepercayaan 'tuan' kita, tapi kenapa kamu dari dulu sangat sinis kepadaku, tidak seperti Black Luster Soldier, Shinato, Forneus juga Lucifer, kamu dan Zorc sama saja." **__kata Paman __**Fu Xi **__sinis, sedangkan __**Demise**__ menatap tajam ke arahnya._

_" Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Tidak perlu panggil kami dengan sebutan tuan atau apalah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya ayahku yang benar-benar jengkel, mengeluarkan aura membunuh, membuat Paman __**Fu Xi **__juga __**Demise **__menelan ludah dengan susah._

_" Tou-chan, tenanglah, kita tunggu Paman __**Fu Xi **__juga temannya Hidan-nii menjelaskan." kata Naruto menenangkan ayahku, membuat ayahku menghembuskan nafas. Aku kemudian menatap ke arah Paman __**Fu Xi **__juga __**Demise**__._

_" Jelaskan. apa. yang. tidak. kami. ketahui." kataku menekan setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan._

_**" Maafkan kami, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Demise tadi, sekarang dunia langit juga dunia bawah dalam keadaan darurat. Salah satu dewa yang menjaga neraka telah berhianat, dan sekarang dia bersembunyi di dunia manusia. Kami sudah berusaha mencari jejaknya, tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, beberapa penjaga langit juga alam bawah telah di hipnotis oleh sosok mahkluk yang tidak memiliki bentuk. Beberapa dewa maupun kstaria telah berbelot mengikutinya, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa saja. Sekarang kami tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi tempat persembunyiannya.**__ jelas Paman __**Fu Xi**__ membuat kami semua membatu mendengarnya. Aku mencerna setiap perkataan paman__** Fu Xi**__, kalau sekarang ada dewa yang berkhianat, ingin menguasai dunia ini, dan mungkin, dirinya juga ingin menguasai dunia langit juga dunia bawah._

_" Jadi sekarang, dunia ini dalam keadaan kacau balau?" suara Paman Aizen menyadarkan kami semua. Aku melihat Paman__** Fu Xi**__, Bibi __**Nu Wa,**__ juga __**Demise **__mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan paman Aizen._

_**" Perang yang sering terjadi di dunia ini adalah akibat dari Dark Lord itu. Hamba sebenarnya ingin menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi di dunia ini sendiri, tapi Lucifer mengatakan kalau hamba tidak mampu mengalahkan dewa sialan itu." **__kata __**Demise **__kesal. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, dan sekarang kami mengetahui kalau ada musuh yang sangat kuat yang akan kami hadapi. Aku heran, ternyata dewa juga tidak puas dengan kekuasaan yang sudah di milikinya._

_" Kami pasti akan membantu Paman__** Fu Xi,**__ Bibi __**Nu Wa**__ juga __**Demise-san**__, menolong para dewa juga ksatria-ksatria kegelapan yang telah di tangkap oleh __**Dark Lord **__itu. Kami pasti akan membantu kalian." tegas suara seseorang membuat aku kemudian menatap Naruto yang serius menatap kami semua. Paman __**Fu Xi, Demise,**__ juga Bibi __**Nu Wa**__, terkejut mendengar perkataan adikku itu._

_" Naruto, lawan kita ini bukan lawan biasa. Dia itu dewa, dewa yang sangat kuat. Tou-chan tidak tahu apakah kita akan berhasil mengalahkannya juga menyelamatkan yang lainnya dari __**Dark Lord**__ itu." kata ayahku, tapi aku melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil._

_" Apa tou-chan lupa, kita sudah pernah mengalahkan iblis juga mahkluk-mahkluk tidak wajar di dunia ini, dan kita bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi, dan aku akan mengalahkan __**Dark Lord**__ itu yang sudah berani menghipnotis dewa-dewi di khayangan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan __**Dark Lord **__menguasai dunia ini, walaupun nyawakupun di pertaruhkan, aku akan memberikannya asal dunia ini damai." tegas Naruto membuat kami semua terbelalak mendengarnya._

_" Naru-kun, kamu kenapa berkata begitu?" kata Asuna yang sudah terisak-isak. Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menenangkan Asuna yang sudah hampir menangis karena ucapannya._

_" Maafkan aku hime, tapi aku akan membantu Paman __**Fu Xi**__ juga Bibi __**Nu Wa **__menolong para dewa yang sudah di manipulasi oleh __**Dark Lord **__itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka, walaupun nyawaku harus aku pertaruhkan." kata Naruto lembut membuat Asuna menggeleng kepala kuat_

_" Aku tidak mau, Naru-kun. Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh melakukannya, aku akan sangat membencimu kalau kamu akan mengalahkan __**Dark Lord**__ yang bahkan kita belum tahu itu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Naru-kun." kata Asuna yang sudah menangis, membuat Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Asuna yang sudah bergetar, menenangkan Asuna yang syok dengan keputusan adikku itu._

_" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hime. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras mulai sekarang. Aku akan membawa dunia ini dalam perdamaian, juga menghentikan perang-perang yang semakin lama semakin berkecamuk. Aku tidak ingin semakin banyak manusia yang tidak berdosa mati sia-sia. Aku mohon kamu mengerti dengan keputusanku, Hime." kata Naruto lembut tapi membuat Asuna menggeleng kepala semakin kuat di dada bidang adikku itu._

_" Aku juga akan mengikutimu, saudaraku." kata Sima Zhao tiba-tiba membuat kami semua menatap ke arahnya. Sima Zhao menyengir lebar, menepuk pundak Naruto, menantap dirinya dengan intents_

_" Kita akan berjuang sama-sama mulai sekarang. Aku akan menambah porsi latihanku mulai sekarang, dan kita akan mengalahkan __**Dark Lord **__brengsek itu. Aku akan berdiri di depanmu, melindungimu juga bertarung bersamamu." kata Sima Zhao tegas, membuat adikku tersenyum mendengarnya._

_" Bukan cuma Zhao-kun saja yang akan bertarung, tapi aku akan ikut denganmu Naru-kun." kata Zhen Ji tersenyum ke arah Naruto juga Sima Zhao. Aku melihat ke arah ayahku, menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum kearah adikku._

_" Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama menghentikan peperangan ini. Tou-chan juga akan bertarung dan mengalahkan __**Dark Lord **__itu." kata ayahku tegas, tersenyum kecil kepada adikku._

_" Kurama-kun….." kata ibuku terhenti melihat ayahku yang menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir ibuku._

_" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tsu-hime. Aku sebagai seorang Hokage, juga sebagai kepala keluarga, akan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku, Hidan juga Naruto sudah bersumpah akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Aku mulai sekarang akan melatih semua shinobi kita, juga aku akan melatih teknik-teknik baru yang baru-baru ini aku pelajari dengan Naruto juga Hidan." kata ayahku kemudian langsung menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, kemudian aku menyengir melihat arti siratan matanya yang memancarkan ketegasan._

_" Aku juga tidak akan kalah. Aku akan menyempurnakan __**Darkness Dragon Roar**__ juga aku akan mempelajari beberapa teknik elemen kegelapan yang baru." kataku lalu menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang menyengir lebar mendengar perkataanku._

_" Sepertinya kita akan berpesta besar-besaran nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar membunuh __**Dark Lord**__ sialan itu." kata Grimmhow membuat Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo menyengir mendengarnya._

_" Aku juga tidak sabar nii-san. Aku akan memotong tubuhnya menjadi delapan bagian kalau kita berhadapan dengannya nanti." kata Daiki membuat Grimmjow menyengir kearah adiknya itu._

_" Aku akan melatih kecepatanku lagi. Aku juga harus menyempurnakan beberapa teknik yang baru-baru ini aku pelajari." kata Lu Xun, yang akhirnya kami semua mulai ribut dengan pembicaraan kami masing-masing._

_**" Memang tidak salah kalau mereka bertiga adalah 'dia'." **__kata suara seseorang membuat kami semua menghentikan percakapan kami, kemudian kami menatap Paman __**Fu Xi **__ yang sedikit tersentak karena kami semua langsung menatapnya._

_" Siapa yang kamu maksud 'dia' itu, __**Fu Xi**__?" tanya ayahku membuat Paman __**Fu Xi**__ tersenyum kecil, menggeleng kepala pelan_

_**" Bukan apa-apa, Kurama, aku hanya bicara sendiri saja. Terima kasih kalian membantu kami untuk melawan ketiga Dark Lord itu." **__kata Paman __**Fu Xi**__ membuat kami semua tersenyum mendengarnya_

_" Sudah seharusnya bukan, kami adalah seorang Fujimato, dimana kita akan saling membantu satu sama lain, asal itu merupakan sesuatu yang benar. Kami semua akan membantumu menyelamatkan mereka juga mengalahkan __**Dark Lord**__ yang selama ini telah membuat kekacauan di dunia ini." kata ayahku membuat Paman__** Fu Xi, Demise,**__ juga Bibi __**Nu Wa**__ tersenyum mendengarnya._

_**" Hamba akan kembali ke dunia kegelapan lagi. Hamba ingin memberi tahu Lucifer semua kejadian hari ini, juga merawat Black Luster Soldier yang sekarang sedang kritis." **__kata __**Demise **__sendu membuat aku menatap iba kearahnya._

_" Aku harap __**Black Luster Soldier**__ bisa cepat sembuh." kataku tulus membuat __**Demise **__tersenyum kearahku._

_**" Terima kasih, tuan. Sungguh kehormatan jika kami di perhatian oleh anda. Hamba akan segera kembali jika Black Luster Soldier sudah sembuh. Hamba ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa hamba percayai untuk menggunakan kekuatan hamba, untuk sementara." **__kata __**Demise**__ membuat aku mengernyit bingung._

_" Apa maksudmu, __**Demise**__?" tanyaku bingung_

_**" Hamba ingin berada di samping tuan. Hamba ingin, untuk sementara, hamba akan bersatu dengan manusia yang bisa hamba percayai menggunakan kekuatan hamba. Hamba ingin membantu tuan, juga melindungi tuan dari bahaya." **__kata __**Demise **__serius membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget._

_**" Memang hamba tidak bisa berbicara dengan tuan jika hamba sudah bergabung dengan tubuh manusia, tapi, jika tuan ingin bicara dengan hamba, tuan bisa meminta tubuh yang hamba tempati 'bertukar posisi' dengan hamba." **__lanjut __**Demise**__ membuat aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya._

_" Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya hubungan antara kamu juga aku, Naruto dan ayahku, tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan keputusanmu, __**Demise.**__ Aku yang akan memilih orang yang pantas untkumu, jadi kamu bersabarlah." kataku tulus membuat __**Demise **__terbelalak mendengar perkataanku._

_**" Tu-ua-an….." **__kata __**Demise **__terputus melihat aku memintanya untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataanya._

_" Aku tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu, __**Demise.**__ Aku yang kamu anggap sebagai tuanmu ini akan membantumu. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kamu pilih nanti malah memanfaatkan kekuatanmu untuk kejahatan, jadi aku akan memilih orang yang pantas untukmu." kataku membuat __**Demise **__tersenyum lebar, yang kemudian berlutut di hadapanku._

_**" Terima kasih, tuan. Sungguh anda sangat mulia karena memperbolehkan hamba berada di samping anda. Hamba sungguh-sunggu berterima kasih kepada anda." **__kata __**Demisi**__ membuat aku langsung berjalan mendekat kearahnya, memegang kedua bahunya, membantu dirinya berdiri. Kami beruda saling menatap satu sama lain, dimana mata merah darahnya memancarkan kesetiaan yang mendalam juga ketulusan yang begitu murni, membuat aku tersenyum kecil._

_" Sebaiknya kamu kembali, __**Demise.**__ Temanmu mungkin sekarang mencemaskanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa, bertarung sendiri melawan __**Dark Lord**__ yang begitu hebat itu. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama menghadapinnya." kataku membuat __**Demise**__ mengangguk patuh._

_**" Hamba akan kembali jika Black Luster Soldier sudah membaik, tuan. Kalau begitu hamba permisi dulu." **__pamit __**Demise **__membuat aku tersenyum kecil, mengangguk kearahnya, yang kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_End Flasback_

_._

_._

_._

Itulah pertemuanku dengan salah satu dari _**Dark Knight's**_, _**Demise, King of Armageddon.**_ Aku memilih Itachi karena aku mempercayainya, juga kami berdua sudah bersahabat dan aku melihat sifat Itachi, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan dengan muka datarnya itu, tapi dia memiliki kesetiaan seperti _**Demise**_. Aku lalu tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara lengukkan pelan dari sampingku, dimana Grimmjow akan kembali tersadar. Kedua mata Grimmjow perlahan-lahan mengerjab, yang kemudian membuka, menampakan iris _blue sky_ nya yang begitu tajam. Grimmjow mencoba bangun, yang kemudian di bantu oleh Zakuro, menduduki dirinya dengan nyaman. Grimmjow kemudian menatap kami semua satu per satu, yang kemudian dirinya menghela nafas.

" Aku benar-benar payah, bukan?" tanyanya membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Membantai dua ribu shinobi elit dengan sendiri, itu salah satu kebanggan, Grimmjow." kataku membuat dia terkekeh pelan. Grimmjow kemudian menatap ke arah Zakuro yang cemas dengan keadaanya, tersenyum lembut, kemudian melingkarkan pinggang gadis berambut violet itu dengan tangan kanannya, menarik mendekat dengannya, lalu tengkuk Grimmjow berada di puncak kepada gadis cantik itu.

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Zaku-chan. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu khawatir." kata Grimmjow lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut violet Zakuro.

" Bodoh." guma Zakuro sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Grimmjow, membuat saudaraku pura-pura meringis. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua, kemudian menatap Yugito yang ada di sampingku.

" Semuanya sudah selesai. Apa kita beristirahat dulu di sini atau langsung pulang?" tanyaku kepada mereka semua.

" Nii-san sebaiknya istirahat dulu di sini. Aku tidak mau kalian di tengah jalan tiba-tiba pingsan akibat kelelahan, lagipula hari juga sudah sore, jadi sebaiknya kalian istirahan saja di sini." kata Kabuto sedikit memaksaku, membuat aku terkekh mendengarnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan beristirahan disini, mengingat ada gadis-gadis yang mengikuti kemari. Kita akan menginap satu hari di sini, dan besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha." kataku membuat mereka semua mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

End Hidan POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

Seseorang berambut raven panjang sedang duduk di atas sebuah gua, menatap matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat. Sosok itu menatap dingin sang surya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang, juga sinarnya yang perlahan lahan lenyap, menggantikan langit malam yang menggantikan langit jingga yang baru saja menghilang. Sosok itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sengiran yang begitu menakutkan, dimana seluruh cahaya sang surya menghilang di hadapannya.

" Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai dunia ini. Tubuh manusia bodoh ini sudah aku kuasai seutuhnya, tinggal menunggu tubuh kedua orang bodoh itu di kuasai oleh 'mereka' maka aku akan membangkitkan kembali 'mahkluk itu'. Lihat saja **Fu Xi**, aku akan membuktikan kalau akulah yang berhak menguasai kerajaan langit, bukan kau, juga membuktikan kepada **tuanku**, kalau hanya akulah yang pantas menjadi tangan kanannya, bukan dirimu yang lemah itu." kata sosok itu yang tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu besar. Mata sosok itu kemudian berubah menjadi merah, dengan pola unik yang berputar perlahan-lahan.

**" Aku akan membuktikan kepada tuan jika akulah yang berhak menjadi tangan kanannya. Aku akan membangkitkan ketiga mahkluk itu, yang menjanjikan kalau jika dirinya di panggil, maka tuan akan sangat segan kepadaku. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi kepercayaannya." **sosok itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan tawa menakutkan. Tampa dirinya sadari, ketiga mahkluk yang sangat menakutkan itu menyengir sadis, kemudian mengeluarkan tawa mencemoh, mendengar perkataan pria itu

_**' Manusia juga Dewa itu sangatlah bodoh. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika kita memanfaatkan dirinya dengan memberikan janji palsu kepadanya. Sebentar lagi, kita akan membalas dendam kita kepada Nya, dan kita akan mengambil alih dunia langit, dunia kegelapan juga dunia manusia.' **_kata sosok mahkluk berbentuk seekor Naga dengan sayap hitam berjumlah enam itu.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Gaara juga Shukaku terdesak menghadari kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Mereka berdua berusaha menjauhkan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu dari desa, tapi salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang panjang pria jadi-jadian itu yang cukup merepotkan, karena dia menghadapi mereka berdua dari udara. Shukaku kemudian memadatkan pasirnya, membentuk sebuah bor raksasa yang kemudian dirinya mengarahkan ke pria jadi-jadian itu. Pria jadi-jadian a.k.a Deidara yang berdiri di punggung burung tanah liat buatannya, menghindari serangan bor pasir Shukaku dengan gesit, membuat Shukaku mengerang marah. Gaara yang begitu kualahan mengahadapi Sasori yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya, dimana dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah, dengan wajah yang sangat muda, sedang mengendalikan boneka yang mirip almarhum Sandaime Kazekage.

" Ternyata Kazekage muda ini lumayan juga. Aku pikir, Suna sudah tidak memiliki ninja yang hebat lagim tapi ternyata perkiraanku meleset." kata Sasori membuat gaara menyipitkan matanya. Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan lebih banyak pasir di gentongnya, kemudian tercipta sebuah palu raksasa yang langsung saja menghantam ke arah Sasori.

.

.

.

**BUAMMM!**

.

.

.

Terdengar hantaman keras setelah palu pasir ciptaan Gaara menghantam tempat Sasori berada. Gaara sedikit terkejut melihat Sasori yang berdiri di atas palu pasir buatannya itu.

" Ternyata anda kurang lincah, Kazekage-sama, tapi permainan kita sebentar lagi akan selesai. Deidara!" seru Sasori kepada rekannya itu. Deidara yang mengerti kemudian menatap ke arah Shukaku, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung di pinggangnya itu.

" Sekarang saatnya aku memperlihatkan seniku yang sangat spektakuler." kata Deidara membuat Shukaku siaga melihat gerak geriknya. Deidara kemudian terbang menjauh dari mereka semua, membuat Shukaku mengernyit bingung melihatnya, tapi kemudian, kedua bola mata emasnya terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah tanah liat yang begitu besar tercipta di atas mereka. Shukaku juga Gaara terbelalak kaget, melihat tanah liat itu berada di atas desa mereka. Gaara kemudian menatap ke arah Sasori yang menyengir kearahnya.

" Karena kami tidak bisa membawamu, maka kami akan menghancurkan desamu yang kamu cintai itu rata dengan tanah." kata Sasori membuat Gaara terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

.

.

.

_**"Swirl of Snow!" **_tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran salju, berputar dengan cepat ke arah Deidara, yang kemudian pusaran salju itu menghantap tanah liat buatan Deidara.

.

.

.

**DUARRRRRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat di atas langit malam Suna membuat Shukaku, Gaara juga Sasori terkejut melihatnya. Asap hasil ledakan itu membuat Deidara terbatuk-batuk, kemudian keluar dari kumpulan asap itu. Mata Deidara terbelalak kaget melihat sayatan petir yang mengarah kepada dirinya, yang langsung saja dirinya menghindari dengan cepat.

" SIALAN, UN! SIAPA YANG TELAH MENGHANCURKAN SENIKU YANG BEGITU HEBAT, UN!?" teriak Deidara murka di langit. Matanya menangkap sosok sekelompok orang berjumlah sembilan orang di atas gerbang Sunagakure, menatap kearahnya. Shukaku, Gaara juga Sasori mengikuti arah pandangan Deidara, yang kemudian membuat Shukaku juga Gaara tersenyum menang ke arah Sasori. Dua orang orang diantara mereka melompat turun dari atas dengan jalur-jalur es yang terbuat dari salah satu dari mereka, yang kemudian mereka berdua mendarat dengan mulus, di susul dengan dua orang yang melompat turun, dengan salah satu dari mereka menggenggam sebuah tombak bermata dua juga sebuah tameng di tangan kirinya. Dua sosok lainnya kemudian melompat turun dengan memutarkan tubuh mereka dengan anggun, yang setelah mendarat ke tanah, tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran angin berwarna ungu dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga tiba-tiba saja keluar melindungi tubuh mereka. Dan yang terakhir, dua sosok lainnya melompat turun, dengan sosok mengenakan armor putih, bermabut pirang panjang juga jubah merahnya, menggendong seorang wanita berambut pirang di kucir empat, yang kemudian, dirinya mendart dengan mulus kebawah. Sosok itu kemudian menurunkan wanita di gendongannya itu, lalu bangkit berdiri menatap Sasor yang terperangak dengan aksi mereka barusan, juga Gaara dan Shukaku yang mengeluarkan ekspresi 'akhirnya' kepada mereka. Sosok berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil ke arah Shukaku juga Gaara, kemudian membuka suara.

" Kami datang untuk membantu kalian." kata sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga**

**Ok, di chapter ini, saya buat sedikit mengupas sejarah tentang clan Fujimato yang minna sekalian penasaran itu.**

**Baik di fict saya ini, saya menggabungkan Naruto, Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke, Sengoku Basara, Yu-Gi-Oh juga Dynasty Warrior menjadi satu di cerita saya.**

**Para Dewa mithologi Yunani juga ada saya ambil dimana nantinya akan terlibat dengan perang di akhir chapter nanti**

**Ok, buat yang penasaran dengan **_**Demise, King of Armageddon,**_** kalian bisa mencarinya di google, ketik saja namanya yang sama aku tulis. **_**Demise**_** saya ambil dari Yu Gi Oh, yang merupakan salah satu kartu ritual yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Bentuknya sama seperti yang canon, tapi untuk kepala, saya menganti dengan kepala manusia yang mengenakan helm berbentuk kepala burung elang.**

**Yep, saya akan memperkenalkan keenam **_**Dark Knight's**_** yang di mana merupakan pelayan dari Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama.**

**1. Lucifer : Di sini sosok Lucifer saya gambarkan memiliki sayap kelabu dengan jumlah enam, dimana sisi kana berjumlah tiga dan sisi kiri berjumlah tiga; mengenakan armor berwarna perak kehitaman dengan jubah berwarna hitam, juga sebuah tombak bermata tiga.**

**2. **_**Demise, King of Armageddon**_**, Yu Gi Oh**

**3. Black Luster Soldier, Yu Gi Oh**

**4. Shinato, King of Higher Plane, Yu Gi Oh**

**5. Fallen Servant, Forneus, Yu Gi Oh, dalam bentuk manusia, bukan bentuk Fiend, dengan sosok manusia yang memiliki tubuh tegap, berambut panjang biru kehitaman, memiliki wajah yang tampan, juga matanya berwarna biru kehitaman.**

**6. Dark Master, Zorc, Yu Gi Oh**, **tapi dalam bentuk manusia, bukan seperti bentuk Fiend. Sosok manusianya memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi tegas, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam peka, buka mata berwarna hitam kelam.**

**Ok, itulah para **_**Dark Knight's**_** yang merupakan penguasa kegelapan ( dalam arti, kegelapan yang dimana tempat neraka berada).**

**Baik, mungkin fict saya sedikit aneh juga tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan anime yang ada di canon, tapi saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda, dengan menggabungkan beberapa anime, menjadi satu cerita yang sangat bagus juga lain.**

**Mungkin minna sekalian akan tidak mengerti dengan fict saya, juga mungkin minna berpikir chapter ini tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan chapter sebelumnya, tapi, sebenarnya, ini sudah masuk di dalam pokok permasalahan dari fict saya ini, dimana sebelumnya merupakan tahap perkenalan, juga pembukaan.**

**Baiklah, untuk kedepannya, masih banyak misteri-misteri yang akan di kupas satu persatu, setajam silet # dikeroyok**

**Sekian dull untuk chapter ini minna, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini.**

**Btw, review pliss…..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna semua, **

**Akhirnya pita sudan sampan 27 chapter di fict saya ini, terima kasih minna semua mengikuti fic saja juga memberi komentar positif.**

**Yups, says akan menjelaskan chapter sebelumnya, dan says melihat ban yak yang tidak mengerti maksud dari permasalahan di chapter 26.**

_**Dark Knight's**_**, adalaha ksatria kegelapan yang mengabdi kepada sosok 'tuan' yang berada di dalam tubuh Hidan. Jadi, Hidanlah merupakan 'tuan' dari keenam **_**Dark Knight's **_**itu.**

**Dan ah, untuk Naruto, sebenarnya permasalahannya adalah sosok 'tuan' yang berada di dalam dirinya adalah 'tuan' yang memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari 'tuan' yang berada di dalam tubuh Kurama juga Hidan, maka saat itu, **_**Demise**_** memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'tuan besar', bukan berarti sosok yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah 'tuan'nya, akan tetapi sosok 'tuan' di dalam tubuh Hidan dengan yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah SAUDARA, jadi **_**Demise **_**juga menhormati sosok 'tuan' yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.**

**Hmm, untuk ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_**, sebenarnya adalah sosok dari ketiga mahkluk itu. Dewa yang merasuki tubuh Madara sebenarnya sudah di hipnotis oleh sosok **_**Dark Lord**_** yang waktu itu terluka, karena kalah melawan penguasa cahaya. Bagaimana bisa keluar ketiga sosok **_**Dark Lord?**_** Apa kalian pernah mendengar sosok hantu tampa wujud? Yups, ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_**, 'sedikit' menyisakan kekuatannya untuk mencari, seseorang yang bisa di manfaatkan membangkitkan mereka bertiga kembali, dan sosok dewa yang berada di dalam tubuh Madaralah yang di manfaatkan oleh ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu.**

**Oh ya, ada seseorang yang meminta saya untuk setelah menamatkan fict ini, membuat fict sedikit yang cukup di mengerti. Memang fict saya ini tidak di mengerti ya? Semua sudah saya jelaskan dari chap-chap sebelumnya bukan? Dan fict saya ini, chap-chap sebelumnya merupakan TAHAP PERKENALAN. Chap di sini baru memasuki konflik yang sesungguhnya dan akan saya jelaskan satu per satu mengikuti alur carita fict saya ini.**

**Dan satu lagi, Grimmjow tidak menggunakan **_**Pantera**_** di fict saya ini, melainkan **_**Dark Leo**_**. **_**Dark Leo**_**, adalah katana yang memiliki gangga berbentuk kepala singa hitam, yang kemudian di mulutnya mengeluarkan badan samurai berwarna hitam. Cuma senjata Grimmjow yang tidak sesuai cannon Bleach di fict saya ini. Dan ingat, di atas langit, masih ada langit, jangan comen dulu jika Grimmjow, Aizen, Ichigo juga beberapa anggota clan Fujimato itu semua kuat dan bahkan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya, apa anda sudah tahu musuh yang akan di hadapi mereka di fict saya ini? Akatsuki? Madara? Bah, anda cuma bisa berkomentar fict saya karena melihat yang ada di cannon saja. Dan jika anda mengatur-atur alur fict saya, sama saja anda menghancurkan alur yang sudah saya rangkum dengan baik. Maaf jika perkataanku sedikit kasar, tapi ada beberapa masukan yang anda berikan saya ambil, dan mungin akan sedikit membantu.**

**Musuh-musuh clan Fujimato bukan saja Akatsuki maupun Madara, tapi nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya saat chapter-chapter ke depan. Tidak seru dong kalau saya langsung mengatakan dulu musuh-musuhnya clan Fujimato sekarang, wkwkwkw**

**Ok kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 27 minna**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 27**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Gaara juga Shukaku melihat kesembilan sosok yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka tersenyum menang melihat siapa sosok tersebut. Sasori maupun Deidara langsung siaga menatap sosok yang tidak di undang menganggu pertarungan mereka. Sosok pemuda mengenakan armor putih sedikit berjalan ke depan, mentap Sasori juga Deidara dengan dingin.

" Akatsuki, apa yang kalian inginkan di Suna?" tanya sosok pemuda itu yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Fujimato Naruto.

" Bukan urusanmu, un. Kau akan mati karena sudah menganggu kami, un." kata Deidara membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan pria jadi-jadian itu. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Sasori, dimana dia menggunakan boneka mirip dengan almarhum Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah Sima Zhao, Shikamaru juga Neji, dimana ketiga pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda, menatap serius ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki itu. Naruto kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Deidara, dimana kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam kantung yang ada di pinggangnya itu.

" Biar aku juga Zhao yang mengurusih mereka berdua. Kalian sebaiknya membawa Gaara juga Paman Shukaku menyingkir dari sini." kata Naruto yang langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, dimana kedua belatinya langsung memanjang. Shikamaru juga Neji menatap kearah Naruto tidak percaya, sedangkan Sima Zhao menyengir, yang kemudian mengambil pedang berwarna birunya, melangkah mendekati Naruto, memasang kuda-kudanya juga.

" Tapi Naruto, kami juga ingin membantumu. Mereka berdua adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, kriminal rank S yang banyak di cari itu. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri saja." kata Shikamaru protes membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tidak meminta kalian tidak melawan mereka berdua bukan berarti aku meremekan kekuatan kalian, Shika. Aku sudah sangat mengenal kemampuan kalian semua, tapi tidak mungkin bukan kita semua mengeroyok mereka berdua. Aku rasa itu sangat tidak adil bagi mereka, dimana jumlah kita lebih banyak darinya. Sebaiknya kalian membawa Gaara juga Paman Shukaku pergi dari sini, aku juga Zhao akan mengurus mereka berdua." kata Naruto tampa menatap Shikamaru yang hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Biarpun kamu sedang bertarung dengan musuh, kamu masih saja bertoleransi, Naruto." kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" Itulah sifat Naru-kun. Naru-kun memang terlalu baik dengan semua orang, bahkan musuhpun di baikin. Aku heran kenapa dia memiliki sifat sebaik itu." cerocos Zhen Ji sedikit kesal membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" Zhen-chan, kamu adalah wanita yang anggun, tapi kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Nanti Zhao tidak suka sama kamu lagi loh." goda Naruto membuat Zhen Ji merona mendengarnya.

" Ba-baka." kata Zhen Ji yang langsung pergi menuju ke tempat di mana Gaara juga Shukaku berada. Sasori yang melihat Zhen Ji, Ino, Xing Cai juga Hinata yang mendekati target mereka langsung mengarahkan **kugutsu**nya ke arah keempat gadis cantik itu, tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah tebasan petir menghadang serangannya itu membuat Sasori sedikit membulatkan matanya. Sasori langsung menatap sosok Sima Zhao, dimana pemuda tampan itu menyengir, dengan pedangnya yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

" Jangan pernah menyentuh, **gadisku.**" kata Sima Zhao, menekan kalimat **gadisku**, menatap Sasori tajam. Sasori menatap dingin kearah Naruto juga Sima Zhao, yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Deidara yang sudah selesai dengan maha karyanya, langsung melemparkan tanah liat putihnya itu, yang kemudian terbentuk beberapa ekor burung berwarna putih menuju ke arah dimana Naruto juga Sima Zhao berada. Deidara kemudian membentuk single handseal di depan dadanya, menyengir menang, melihat Naruto juga Sima Zhao yang tidak menghindari karyanya itu. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu, terbelalak kaget langsung berteriak.

" NARUTO MENGHINDAR!" teriak Gaara syok, membuat Deidara menyengir semakin lebar.

**" Katsu."**

.

.

**BLARRRRRRR!**

.

.

Ledakan besar langsung mengelegar dimana tempat Naruto juga Sima Zhao berdiri. Gaara, Shukaku, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata menatap tidak percaya, dimana kumpulan asap hasil ledakan itu menutupi Naruto juga Sima Zhao berdiri. Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai menatap tajam ke arah asap tersebut, tidak terkejut ataupun takut setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Asap ledakan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, yang dimana kemudian sosok Naruto juga Sima Zhao menghilang di sana. Sasori juga Deidara mengernyit bingung, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Mencariku." kata suara seseorang membuat Sasori juga Deidara terbelalak kaget, yang kemudian melihat ke arah asal suara itu, dimana Naruto juga Sima Zhao berjongkok, menyengir ke arah mereka. Naruto juga Sima Zhao langsung menumpukkan bobot tubuh mereka di kedua lengannya yang menahan di tanah, yang kemudian kaki kanan mereka masing-masing menendang dagu Sasori juga Deidara, membuat dua anggota Akatsuki terpental ke atas akibat tendangan mereka berdua. Naruto juga Sima Zhao langsung bangkit, kemudian mata tajam Naruto menatap Gaara, Paman Shukaku juga sahabat-sahabatnya syok ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap kearah Sasori juga Deidara yang bangkit, mengusap dagu mereka yang dimana terkena tendangannya juga Sima Zhao barusan.

" Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami berdua. Kami bisa mengurus mereka sampai tuntas." kata Naruto tampa menatap ke arah Gaara, Shukaku juga sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Deidara juga Sasori mengeram marah ke arah Naruto juga Sima Zhao yang menatap tenang ke arah mereka berdua.

" Kalian bocah-bocah ingusan meremehkan kami berdua, un. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu." kata Deidara yang kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu peka, juga Sasori yang entah kenapa juga mengeluarkan aura kegelapan dari tubuhnya. Naruto juga Sima Zhao terkejut melihat aura kegelapan tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja keluar, kemudian mereka melihat, warna mata kedua orang itu menjadi menggelap, memperlihatkan sengiran iblis yang begitu menakutkan juga seluruh kulit mereka menjadi berwarna hitam. Dari punggung mereka, keluar sepasang sayap kalelawar yang begitu mengerikan, melebarkan sayapnya, memperlihatkan betapa mengerikan sayap tersebut.

" A-ap-pa i-it-tu…" kata Sima Zhao terbata-bata melihat Sasori juga Deidara yang berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan di depan mereka. Gaara, Shukaku, Temari, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata tidak kalah terkejut melihat transformasi Deidara juga Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi menakutkan.

" Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini." kata Zhen Ji tiba-tiba saja langsung menjauh dari situ. Gaara, Shukaku, Xing Cai juga sahabat-sahabatnya menatap bingung, tapi kemudian mengikuti perkataan gadis itu. Gaara melihat Zhen Ji yang sedikit bergetar, mengernyit bingung akhirnya bertanya

" Sebenarnya ada apa, Zhen?" tanya Gaara membuat Zhen Ji sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Gaara-kun, tapi instingku mengakatakan kalau kita harus menjauh dari mereka." kata Zhen Ji sedikit takut.

" Kamu kenapa begitu ketakutan, Zhen-chan?" tanya Ino perhatian membuat Zhen Ji tersenyum kecil, menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa." kata Zhen Ji, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto juga Sima Zhao yang saling berhadapan dengan sosok Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

' Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi instingku mengatakan kalau kami harus menjauh. Naru-kun, Zhao-kun berjuanglah.' batin Zhen Ji menatap cemas ke arah Naruto juga Sima Zhao.

.

.

Tempat Naruto juga Sima Zhao

.

.

Naruto juga Sima Zhao masih menatap tidak percaya ke arah kedua sosok yang ada di depan mereka itu. Kedua pemuda Fujimato itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda siaga, menatap tajam di mana Sasori juga Deidara yang sudah tidak di kelilingi aura kegelapan jahat.

" Luar biasa, un. Aku tidak tahu kalau teknik ini sangat hebat." kata Deidara melihat hasil dimana tubuhnya berubah.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan tubuh kalian?" tanya Naruto tajam membuat Sasori juga Deidara menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" Bukan urusanmu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh kami. Kami akan berpesta-pesta dengan kekuatan baru kami ini." kata Sasori yang langsung mengarahkan bonekanya di depannya. Naruto juga Sima Zhao langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, menatap tajam ke arah Sasori juga Deidara. Sasori menyengir iblis melihat lawannya yang sedikit gugup menghadapi mereka berdua, kemudian melirik ke arah Deidara yang mengangguk paham ke arahnya. Deidara kemudian terbang ke langit malam, kemudian kedua tangannya di rentangkan ke depan, ke arah dimana Naruto juga Sima Zhao yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Aku akan memperlihatkan seni baru yang di berikan oleh kekuatan ini." kata Deidara menyengir sadis membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao siaga melihat dirinya. Dari telapak tangan Deidara tiba-tiba muncul kumpulan energi-energi hitam kemerahan yang mengumpul menjadi kumpulan sinar yang sangat peka. Naruto juga Sima ZHao yang melihat hal tersebut terbelalak kaget, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Deidara membuat sang maniak seni itu menyengir sadis.

" Inilah seni yang akan benar-benar menghancurkan kalian berdua. _**Curse Darkness Blast.**_" seru Deidara yang kemudiab kumpulan-kumpulan energi yang berada di telapak tangannya, dengan cepat meleset ke tempat Naruto juga Sima Zhao berdiri. Naruto juga Sima Zhao melompat menghindar serangan tersebut, tapi Sima Zhao sedikit terlambat, membuat dirinya mengalami luka di bagian kaki kanannya. Naruto terkejut melihat Sima Zhao yang menahan kesakitan itu.

.

.

**DUARRRRRR!**

.

.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya hasil ledakan yang di ciptakan oleh kekuatan yang di miliki Deidara tersebut. Gaara, SHukaku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata menatap syok, melihat kejadian tersebut. Shikamaru juga Neji ingin membantu kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi di tahan oleh Zhen Ji yang menggeleng kepala membuat Shikamaru juga Neji mengeram marah.

" Biarkan kami pergi membantu Naruto juga Zhao, Zhen. Jangan menghalangi kami untuk melawan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu." geram Neji tapi membuat Zhen Ji menahan kedua pemuda itu.

" Kalian sudah tahu bukan sifat Naruto? Dia tidak akan meminta bantuan kalian karena lawan kita cuma dua orang." kata Zhen Ji membuat Shikamaru mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" Masalahnya bukan itu. Apa kamu tidak lihat hah kemampuan yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh musuh kita? Dan lagi, dua anggota Akatsuki itu berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak kita ketahui." kata Shikamaru marah membuat Zhen Ji menggit bibirnya.

" Aku tahu, Shika-kun. Aku juga ingin membantu mereka berdua, tapi Naru-kun pasti akan sangat marah kalau kita berusaha membantunya." kata Zhen Ji pasrah membuat kedua pemuda itu membatu.

" ZHAO-NII!" teriak Xing Cai ketakutan membuat Zhen Ji, Shikamaru, Neji juga yang lainnya terlonjak kaget, menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang dari jauh menahan kesakitan. Hati Zhen Ji begitu sakit melihat kekasihnya yang mengalami luka di kaki kanannya. Sima Zhao yang mendnegar teriakan Xing Cai, menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang begitu syok melihat keadaanya. Tersenyum kecil, menggeleng pelan untuk menenangkan gadisnya itu. Zhen Ji yang melihat hal tersebut menggigit bibir, karena tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya terluka, dirinya berlari ingin membantu mereka berdua, tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah kunai menghentikan dirinya, terkejut lalu melihat Naruto yang menatap tenang ke arahnya.

" Urusan kami biarlah kami berdua yang mengurus. Kami akan mengalahkan dua orang ini, jadi kalian tetap berlindunglah di sana." kata Naruto yakin, yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru, meletakan telapak tangannya di luka Sima Zhao.

_**" Cure." **_kata Naruto yang kemudian sinar biru menyelimuti kaki kanannya membuat Sima Zhao sedikit meringis. Luka yang di terima Sima Zhao, seidikit demi sedikit akhirnya tertutup, yang kemudian kembali seperti semula. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Zhen Ji yang masih membatu di tampatnya itu.

" Kembalilah Zhen. Aku tidak mau kalian dalam bahaya menghadapi lawan kita yang masih belum aku ketahui siapa mereka sebenarnya. Aku akan mencari cara mengalahkan mereka berdua." kata Naruto tegas

" Tapi Naru-kun, kalau kita bersama-sama mengalahkannya itu akan cepat selesai. Jangan kamu terlalu baik dengan lawanmu Naru-kun, kami ingin membantu." kata Zhen Ji membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Kita harus seimbang melawan mereka Zhen. Aku ingin kita tidak di bilang mengeroyok lawan yang jumlahnya kurang dari jumlah kita. Semua akan baik-baik saja Zhen, percayalah kepadaku apalagi di kelompok kita ada wanita, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka bertarung dengan mereka." kata Naruto membuat Zhen Ji menggeleng kepala kuat.

" Tapi Naru-kun…."

" Sudah Zhen-chan. Aku juga Naruto akan mengalahkan mereka. Kalian sebaiknya berlindung juga menjauh dari sini. Aku akan menghabisi mereka berdua, walaupun mereka berubah menjadi raksasa sekalipun, aku akan membunuhnya. Tapi itu karena aku terkejut saja, makanya aku terluka kena serangan itu." kata Sima Zhao membuat Zhen Ji mengigit bibirnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit menatap ke arah dirinya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Zhen-chan. Aku juga Zhao bisa mengatasi mereka berdua. Kami akan mencari cara agar mereka bisa kami kalahkan." kata Naruto yakin membuat Zhen Ji menatap pemuda pirang itu, sedikit terkejut karena pandangannya melihat sosok lain yang ada di saudaranya itu. Sosok itu mirio dengan saudaranya, tapi pakaian yang di gunakannya sangat jauh berbeda. Di mana Zhen Ji, dirinya melihat Naruto menggunakan pakaian panjang serba putih yang di kombinasi dengan garis-garis kuning keemasan juga beberapa motif bentuk matahari kecil di pakaiannya itu, dan warna matanya berubah begitu cerah. Wajahnya yang serius begitu tenang, juga ada yang lain dengan sosok saudaranya itu, karena Zhen Ji melihat ada sepasang sayap berwarna hitam juga putih di punggung pemuda tampan itu juga di kepalanya bukan lagi helm armor yang biasa di gunakannya, melainkan sebuah mahkota yang ukurannya sedang, dengan ukiran di tengahnya berbentuk sebuah mirip trisula berwarna keemasan. Seluruh tubuh Naruto, dirinya melihat mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan, membuat Zhen Ji mengucek matanya, tapi malahan kembali melihat sosok Naruto yang seperti biasanya dengan armor berwarna putih itu.

' Apa aku sedang berkhayal? Tadi itu apa? Kenapa Naru-kun sangat berbeda?' batin Zhen Ji masih syok, sepintas melihat sosok yang lain dari saudaranya itu. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah dirinya membuat Zhen Ji tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Pergilah Zhen-chan, biarkan kami berdua yang mengurusinya." kata Naruto lembut

" Tapi kalian harus berjanji akan satu hal kepadaku." kata Zhen Ji membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit bingung

" Dan apakah itu?" tanya Naruto tenang membuat Zhen Ji tersenyum simpul

" Kalian tidak boleh tewas melawan mereka berdua." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Apa kamu pikir kami berdua akan tewas melawan mereka yang sudah berubah itu?" kata Sima Zhao di sela-sela tawanya membuat Zhen Ji tersenyum kecil

" Kita tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki, Zhao-kun. Aku sangat mencemaskan diri kalian dan lagi, aku terpaksa harus menahan Neji-kun juga Shika-kun yang berusaha keras membantu kalian." kata Zhen Ji

" Jangan biarkan mereka membantu kami. Aku tahu mereka berkembang dengan pesat, tapi mereka masih menguras banyak cakra untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang ada di senjata mereka." kata Naruto serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zhen Ji.

" Berhati-hatilah, Naru-kun, Zhao-kun." kata Zhen Ji yang kemudian menghilang dalm kumpulan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura ungu. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Sima Zhao memanaskan otot kaki kananya, kemudian menyengir ke arah Naruto.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini." kata Sima Zhao yang menyengir, membuat Naruto mengangguk, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasori juga Deidara yang sudah berubah wujud. Naruto kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan, berseru.

_**" Lightning Tiger Claw!" **_ yang kemudian dirinya mengibaskan kedua tangannya, langsung tercipta seekor harimau petir dengan kedua kakinya yang siap menerkam. Sasori juga Deidara yang melihat mengepakan sayapnya, yang kemudian mereka berdua terbang ke langit malam.

_**" Thunder Blade." **_kata Sima Zhao yang langsung mengibaskan pedangnya ke angkasa, yang kemudian tercipta bumerang petir mengarah ke tempat Sasori juga Deidara berada, tapi dapat mudah di hindari oleh kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Sasori kemudian mengarahkan bonekanya ke depan, dimana mulut boneka Kazekage itu terbuka.

**" Satetsu." **guma Sasori yang kemudian dalam mulut bonekanya itu kemudian mengeluarkan pasir-pasir berwarna hitam yang kemudian meengelilingi tempat Sasori berdiri. Naruto juga Sima Zhao langsung siaga melihat pasir tersebut, tapi mata mereka berdua terbelalak kaget, dimana burung-burung kecil berwarna putih sudah berada di sekitar mereka. Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Deidara yang menyengir sadis ke arah mereka berdua lalu tangan kanannya membentuk single handseal di depan dadanya

.

.

**" Katsu!" **

.

.

**BLARRRRR!**

.

.

Terjadi ledakan kembali di mana tempat Naruto juga Sima Zhao berada. Sasori yang meihat hasil ledakan partnernya itu langsung menggumakan sesuatu

**" Satetsu Shigure." **yang kemudian pasir-pasir hitam yang berada di sekitar Sasori itu langsung memadat, membentuk peluru-peluru kecil yang langsung menembak ke arah asap ledakan buatan Deidara itu. Peluru-peluru pasir hitam itu semakin cepat menembakan ke tempat asap dimana Naruto juga Sima Zhao berada. Gaara, Shukaku, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, juga sahabat-sahabat Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat peluru-peluru pasir hitam itu menghujam membabi buta ke tempat kedua saudara juga sahabat mereka.

" NARUTOOOO!" teriak Gaara ketakutan melihat serangan yang di berikan Sasori tidak berhenti sedikitpun.

" NARU-KUN! ZHAO-KUN!" teriak Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang sangat ketakutan melihat kejadian tersebut. Neji yang tidak bisa diam langsung mengarahkan katana esnya ke tempat Sasori yang menyengir melihat hasil karyanya itu.

_**" Swirl of Snow."**_ yang kemudian tercipta pusaran salju yang begitu cepat berputar menuju ke arah Sasori. Deidara yang melihat pusaran salju itu, dengan cepat terbang menuju ke Sasori, langsung menarik tangan pria Akasuna itu, mengikutinya terbang ke langit malam Suna. Neji mengertakan giginya melihat serangannya bisa di hindari oleh musuh mereka itu. Gaara, Shukaku, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru menatap kosong ke arah asap yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, yang kemudian di gantikan tanah kosong yang penuh dengan butir-butir peluru hitam milik Sasori. Terbelalak kaget, tapi kemudian mereka semua bingung, menatap satu sama lain karena tidak menemukan jasad kedua saudara juga sahabatnya itu.

" Kalian itu benar-benar berisik." kata suara seseorang membuat Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Gaara, Shukaku, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata terbelalak kaget, kemudian menatap ke arah langit, dimana seseorang berpakaian serba biru berada di sana. Mata Gaara, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, juga Hinata membulat, melihat sosok seekor burung yang seluruh badannya di lapisi kilatan-kilatan petir, terbang mendekati mereka semua. Pria yang berdiri di punggung burung petir itu kemudian melompat turun, menatap saudara juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih membatu melihat kedatangannya.

" Apa kalian semua tidak bisa diam? Telingaku sampai sakit mendengar teriakan kalian." kata pria itu kesal membuat Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata langsung tersadar.

" Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya membuat pria itu menyengir mendengarnya

" Rahasia." kata pria itu membuat Shikamaru menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Neji bingung membuat pria itu menyengir, lalu menatap ke arah belakang mereka semua, membuat mereka mengernyit bingung. Mereka lalu mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu, yang kemudian mereka semua melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di atas tiang, dimana jubah juga rambutnya bergerak dengan indah. Sinar bulan purnama kemudian menyinari sosok tersebut, membuat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kegelapan sedikit bercahaya, menampakan iris biru pria itu menatap tajam ke arah kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Terkejut, syok juga tidak percaya, di landa oleh Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata, sedangkan Shukaku, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai tersenyum, melihat sosok yang di cari oleh mereka baik-baik saja.

" Bagaimana mungkin…." kata Deidara tidak percaya, karena dirinya yakin, jika combinasi serangannya juga partnernya itu membuat lawannya mati di tempat. Pria itu, a.k.a Sima Zhao menyengir lebar, kemudian menatap remeh ke arah Deidara juga Sasori yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

" Apa kalian bingung? Aku akan memperjelas bagaimana kami bisa meloloskan diri dari serangan kalian berdua." kata pria itu.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Naruto juga Sima Zhao yang melihat keempat burung yang ada di sekitar mereka itu saling menatap satu sama lain, mengangguk._

_**" Body Shield." **__guma mereka berdua yang kemudian seluruh tubuh mereka muncul barrier transparan yang melindungi mereka._

_**DUARRRRR!**_

_Burung-burung itu langsung meledak setelah barrier yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka selesai melindungi tubuhnya. Naruto langsung menagkap tangan kanan saudaranya itu, yang kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya putih, dimana tempat mereka tadi muncul peluru-peluru hitam yang menghujam dengan cepat. Naruto juga Sima Zhao lalu mendarat sebuah atap perumahan penduduk, menyaksikan peluru-peluru hitam yang masih menghujamke tampat asap ledakan itu_

_" NARUTOOO!" teriak seseorang membuat Naruto juga Sima Zhao melihat ke arah Gaara yang menatap tidak percaya ke arah tempat mereka barusan._

_" NARU-KUNN! ZAO-KUNN!" teriak Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang begitu syok dengan kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka._

_" Astaga, apa mereka pikir kita akan mati begitu saja!?" kata Sima Zhao tidak percaya, kemudian melihat Neji yang begitu gegabah langsung mengeluarkan pusaran salju menuju ke arah Sasori. Pusaran salju buatan pemuda Hyuuga itu dapat di hindari oleh Sasori, dimana partnernya menyelamatkan pria Akasuna itu dari serangan pusaran salju Neji._

_" Jangan begitu, Zhao. Kalau kita tadi telat sedikit saja, mungkin kita bisa tewas di sana." kata Naruto menatap ke arah dimana Sasori juga Deidara berada. Sima Zhao sedikit mendengus, tapi kemudia terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengar kekehan saudaranya itu._

_" Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya kesal saja dengan pria jadi-jadian itu. Serangannya itu sangat menyusahkan kita untuk menghindar." kata Sima Zhao_

_" Sepertinya pertama kita harus melumpuhkan pria berambut pony tail itu. Kemampuan yang di milikinya cukup berbahaya. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan misi ini." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao kemudian melakukan single handseal, yang kemudian telapa tangannya di letakan atap itu._

_**" Summoning Release : Thunder Hawk." **__ guma Sima Zhao kemudian di depannya muncul kumpulan percikan-percikan petir biru, yang dimana langsung terbentuk seekor burung dengan seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi petir biru. Sima Zhao kemudian naik di atas punggung burung tersebut, menatap Naruto yang tidak mengikutinya._

_" Kamu tidak ikut denganku, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao yang di jawab gelengan pelan olehnya itu._

_" Kamu duluan saja, Zhao. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao, ekmudian dirinya terbang ke langit malam Suna._

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

Sasori juga Deidara yang mendengar perkataan Sima Zhao bagaimana cara mereka bisa selamat dari serangan mereka cuma bisa terkejut juga syok. Mereka tidak percaya, padahal serangan yang di lakukan tersebut, sudah termasuk serangan yang cukup mematikan, di tambah lagi **Satetsu Shigure** milik Sasori bisa di bilang jutsu yang sangat mematikan.

" Apa kalian berdua tahu, apa itu bulan?" tanya seseorang membuat semua orang yang mendengar hal tersebut menatap ke arah naruto yang masih berdiri di tiang tersebut. Sima Zhao menyengir mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu, melihat Naruto yang masih begitu tenang, menatap ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki yang mengernyit bingung.

" Apa maksudmu, bocah? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kamu berikan kepada kami, un." semprot Deidara, tapi Naruto masih begitu tenang mendengar perkataan kasar darinya itu. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang menyinari sinarnya yang begitu terang, membuat malam yang gelap memiliki cahaya alam sebagai penerangnya. Naruto menutup kedua matanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat Deidara juga Sasori langsung siaga.

" Bulan, adalah salah satu penerang yang di berikan oleh alam saat malam hari, akan tetapi, apa kalian tahu sesuatu yang ada di dalam salah satu cahaya malam ini?" tanya Naruto tampa membuka kedua matanya. Sasori juga Deidara yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, kemudian mereka berdua langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah pemuda Fujimato itu. Naruto masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat Sasori juga Deidara menyengir menang melihatnya. Deidara langsung menciptakan beberapa maha karyanya, yang kemudian di lemparkannya menuju ke arah Naruto, lalu terbentuk beberapa burung kecil berwarna putih, terbang mendekatinya itu, sedangkan Sasori mengarahkan bonekanya ke depan, dimana dari dalam mulut boneka Kazekage itu, keluar beribu-ribu jarum beracun yang menuju ke arah pemuda Fujimato itu. Neji juga Shikamaru yang melihat hal tersebut ingin membantu sahabatnya itu, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Sima Zhao, yang menggeleng kepalanya.

" Kalian tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja." kata Sima Zhao menenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu

" Tapi Zhao, kalau kita diam saja, sama saja kita tidak membantu Naruto yang sedang dalam bahaya." kata Shikamaru membuat Sima Zhao menggeleng pelan.

" Kita harus mempercayai Naruto. Dia pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik mengalahkan mereka berdua." kata Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru juga Neji menghembuskan nafas mereka.

" Aku juga ingin sekali membantu, tapi Naruto tidak ingin kita semua campur tangan." lanjut Sima Zhao. Burung-burung kecil itu mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih tidak bergeming juga tidak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Deidara yang melihat menyengir lebar, lalu membuat single handseal di depan dadanya.

**" Katsu!" **

.

.

**DUARRRRR!**

**.**

**.**

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat kembali dimana tempat Naruto berdiri. Asap-asap hasil ledakan tersebut, menutupi seluruh permukaan di mana hasil ledakan tersebut terjadi. Jarum-jarum beracun juga yang di keluarkan oleh Sasori menghujam dengan cepat ke dalam asap-asap tersebut. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Gaara, Shukaku, Temari juga sahabat-sahabatnya terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian tersebut. Tiba-tiba, cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka sedikit demi sedikit meredup. Sima Zhao yang menyadari hal tersebut kemudian menatap ke arah langit, betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Sima Zhao menatap nanar dimana bulan purnama tersebut di tutupi oleh sesuatu yang begitu gelap di permukaannya, lalu menatap ke arah dimana asap itu tempat berada saudaranya itu.

" Ti-id-dak mu-ung-gki-in…." kata Sima Zhao tidak percaya membuat Gaara, Shukaku juga yang lainnya menatap ke arah dirinya.

" Ada apa, Zhao-kun?" tanya Zhen Ji terkejut melihat Sima Zhao yang menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kuat.

" Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… NARUTO KAMU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI BUKAN!?" teriak Sima Zhao syok menatap nanar ke arah di mana tempat Naruto berada, membuat Gaara, Shukaku, Temari, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Zhao?" tanya Shikamaru serius tapi membuat Sima Zhao menundukkan kepalanya, menggeleng kepalanya semakin kuat, memegang dengan kedua tangannya.

" Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…. tidak mungkin…" ucap Sima Zhao berulang kali membuat Shukaku langsung memegang pundak pemuda tampan itu, menatap tajam ke arah Sima Zhao yang menunduk sambil memengang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Zhao, lihat paman. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." kata Shukaku serius tapi malah membuat Sima Zhao menggeleng kepalanya, yang kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari pemuda energik itu membuat Shukaku terkejut. Kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata, membuat mereka yang melihatnya tersentak kaget. Zhen Ji kemudian menatap ke arah langit, menatap nanar dimana bulan purnama yang tadinya begitu terang, sekarang perlahan-lahan di tutupi oleh sesuatu yang begitu gelap. Zhen Ji kemudian menatap ke arah asap-asap hasil ledakan itu dengan takut, langsung berseru

" NARU-KUN APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN! KENAPA KAMU MENGGUNAKA TEKNIK ITU!? CEPAT BATALKAN!" teriak Zhen Ji ketakutan membuat Gaara, Shukaku, Xing Cai, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata terlonjak kaget. Xing Cai kemudian juga menatap ke arah langit, syok mengetahui kenapa Sima Zhao juga Zhen Ji berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

" ONI-CHANNNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI SEMUA! JANGAN GUNAKAN TEKNIK ITU ONI-CHANN!" teriak Xing Cai yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Sima Zhao menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut, kemudian menatap ke arah asap di mana saudaranya berada dengan gemetar. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, bibirnya bergetar juga suara teriakan ketakutan dari Zhen Ji dan Xing Cai yang memohon-mohon agar membatalkan teknik yang di keluarkan oleh saudaranya itu.

" Apa sebegitu meragukan kemampuan kami semua, Naruto-sama? Aku, sebagai saudara juga penjagamu, apa kamu masih meragukan kemampuanku? Kenapa kamu selalu bertarung sendiri, padahal kami bisa membantumu, Naruto-sama? Apa sebegitu pedulinya engkau kepada kami sampai-sampai kamu mengorbankan nyawamu melawan sosok yang tidak di ketahui itu? Apa ini maksud rencanamu itu, Naruto-sama?" kata Sima Zhao bergetar sambil meninju tanah yang ada di hadapannya.

" Lihat." kata Gaara tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah langit, dimana bulan yang tadinya bersinar dengan cerah, kini sedikit demi sedikit di telan oleh kegelapan. Shukaku, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino juga Hinata, melihat ke arah dimana arah telunjuk Kazekage muda itu. Mata mereka semua terbelalak, melihat di mana bulan purnama yang tadi menyinari cahayanya seperti termakan oleh sesuatu, menutupi cahaya bulan tersebut.

" Apa itu?" tanya Hinata terkejut melihat bulan purnama yang sudah tidak menampakan cahayanya lagi. Shikamaru kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang meninju tanah dengan tangannya itu. Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Sima Zhao, menatap serius ke arah pemuda tampan yang berguma 'Naruto-sama' terus

" Zhao, tolong jelaskan. Jutsu apa yang di gunakan oleh Naruto." kayta Shikamaru serius membuat Sima Zhao menggeleng kepalanya kuat

" Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto-sama. Aku memang tidak berguna." isak Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru langsung memegang pundak sahabatnya itu, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kuat.

" Apa maksudmu, Zhao!? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto!? Dan lagi, teknik apa yang sebenarnya di gunakan olehnya itu!?" tanya Shikamaru keras tapi SIma Zhao masih berguma dirinya tidak berguna berulang kali.

" Itu adalah **Gerhana Bulan**." kata Zhen Ji membuat mereka semua menatap ke arah gadis cantik tersebut, dimana Zhen Ji menjatuhkan dirinya, menatap kosong ke arah dimana asap-asap yang masih menutupi Naruto berada.

" Gerhana Bulan?" tanya Gaara.

" Teknik yang Naru-kun keluarkan, adalah teknik dimana jika saat bulan purnama menyinari tubuh sang penggunanya, maka bulan yang tadinya bersinar, akan sedikit demi sedikit di tutupi oleh sesuatu benda gelap, dimana itu bisa di sebut Gerhana." jelas Zhen Ji parau.

" Lalu, kenapa kalian meminta Naruto menghentikannya?" tanya Neji

" JUSTRU ITU MEMANG HARUS DI HENTIKAN!" teriak Sima Zhao murka membuat Shikamaru yang ada di depannya terlonjak kaget. Sima Zhao menatap nyalang ke arah mereka semua, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

" Apa kalian tahu apa nama teknik itu? _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon, **_adalah dimana kemurkahan bulan purnama yang sudah di tutup sempurna oleh kegelapan. Teknik itu bisa dalam sekejam membunuh orang dengan kecepatan yang tidak kasat mata manusia, bahkan **Sharingan** pun tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatannya. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah pengguna _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_." kata Sima Zhao cepat membuat Gaara, Temari, Shukaku, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino juga Hinata terkejut mendengar suara kemarahan dari pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Memang apa yang akan terjadi dengan penggunanya?" tanya Gaara yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Penggunanya akan tewas." jawab Zhen Ji yang sudah menangis kembali membuat mereka semua syok mendengar jawaban singkat dari gadis cantik itu.

" Ka-am-mu ti-id-da-ak be-er-rca-an-nd-da?" tanya Neji tidak percaya yang syok mendengar perkataan gadis cantik itu, yang kemudian mereka semua menatap ke arah dimana Gerhana bulan itu berada.

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

Kurama yang berada di ruang kerjanya, menatap tidak percaya, dimana seluruh langit malam Konohagakure begitu gelap gulita. Dirinya langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Tsunade, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Dengan muka cemas, Kurama tiba di atap kantor Hokage, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya, melihat bulan purnama yang tadinya menyinari cahayanya itu sekarang tertutup oleh sesuatu yang sangat begitu dia kenali tersebut. Tsunade, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang berhasil menyusul sang Godaime Hokage mengernyit bingung melihat raut cemas di wajah rupawan Hokagenya, lalu mereka mengikuti arah pandangan sang Hokage, terbelalak kaget melihat bulan purnama yang sudah di telan oleh sesuatu yang begitu misterius.

" Nii-sama!" panggil seseorang yang mengenakan hakama putih dengan pony unik, berdiri di depan sang Godaime Hokage. Kurama kemudian menatap sosok tersebut, lalu beberapa anggota keluarganya yang juga cemas menatap ke arah mereka.

" Kurama-sama, apa mungkin Naruto-sama sampai menggunakan 'itu'?" tanya Zhuge Liang di mana dari suaranya tergurat kekhawatiran. Kurama menatap Zhuge Liang, Aizen, Reika, Isobu, Kokuoh juga Matatabi satu per satu, menelan ludah, mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan pria berjanggut itu. Zhuge Liang, Aizen juga Reika terbelalak kaget, mendapat konfirmasi yang di terima oleh ketua clannya itu.

" Apa maksudnya itu, Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade membuat Kurama menatap ke arah istrinya itu dengan lemas.

" Lihat bulan itu." tunjuk Kurama membuat Tsunade kembali menatap bulan yang sudah tidak menyinari cahayanya kembali karena tertutup oleh sesuatu yang begitu gelap.

" Itu adalah salah satu teknik yang di miliki oleh Naruto, dimana hal tersebut di sebut **Gerhana Bulan**." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza mengernyit bingung

" Apa itu gerhana bulan, Kurama?" tanya Shikaku membuat Kurama menatap bulan itu kembali.

" **Gerhana Bulan**, dimana bulan tidak akan memancarkan cahayanya saat malam hari. Benda gelap itu, sebenarnya adalah suatu energi yang begitu besar, dimana akan membutuhkan cukup banyak cakra untuk mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Aku tidak musuh seperti apa yang di hadapi oleh putraku juga teamnya, sampai-sampai Naruto menggunakan jurus itu." kata Kurama tampa melepas pandangan dari bulan tersebut.

" Memang apa yang akan terjadi, Kurama?" tanya Fugaku membuat Kurama tersenyum sedih, menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah bulan purnama itu kembali dengan sendu.

' Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja, putraku.' batin Kurama tampa melepaskan pandangan dari bulan purnama tersebut.

.

.

.

Otogakure

.

.

.

Hidan, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki, Xiao Qiao, Zakuro, Yugito , Orihime juga Tetsuna yang berada di jalan tengah desa Otogakure menatap ke arah langit malam, dimana bulan purnama yang tadi menerangi tiba-tiba menghilang. Seluruh penduduk Otogakure juga berkeluaran, menatap ke arah langit malam, dimana bulan purnama tidak menampakan cahayanya kembali. Hidan di balik topeng elangnya menatap kosong, dimana bulan purnama tersebut, tertutup oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam berputar-putar membentuk pusaran.

" Aku takut." kata Xiao Qiao tiba-tiba membuat Lu Xun langsung memeluk gadis cantik itu, menyembunyikan wajah ayu istrinya di dada bidangnya. Grimmjow menatap khawatir ke arah Hidan yang begitu diam juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya itu.

" Apa kamu khawatir, Hidan?" tanya Grimmjow, tapi Hidan tidak menanggapinya, malahan menatap ke arah bulan tersebut yang semakin lama semakin gelap.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." tanya Yugito ingin tahu membuat Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas, merangkul pinggang Zakuro, dimana istrinya itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria tampan tersebut.

" Itu adalah **Gerhana Bulan**, teknik di mana membutuhkan bulan sebagai pelantara. Teknik tersebut salah satu teknik yang cukup mengerikan, dimana kita harus memfokuskan cakra kita terhadap bulan, atau lebih tepatnya saat bulan purnama. Tapi, sebenarnya, yang paling fatal adalah efek yang di terima oleh pengguna teknik tersebut." jelas Grimmjow membuat Yugito mengernyit bingung.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Yugito

" Penggunanya akan tewas tapi jika beruntung, penggunanya akan menerima luka fatal setelah menggunakan teknik tersebut." jawab Hidan dingin tampa mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah bulan tersebut.

" Aku tidak mau dengar." kata Tetsuna yang semakin takut langsung terisak-isak, membuat Daiki memperkuat pelukannya, menenangkan gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

" Memang siapa yang menggunakan teknik itu?" tanya Yugito yang entah kenapa terkejut melihat air mata mengalir keluar dari topeng elang pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

" Naruto." jawab Hidan membuat Yugito membulatkan matanya.

" Kita harus mencegah Naru-kun menggunakannya." kata Orihime tiba-tiba membuat Yugito menatap gadis bersurai coklat itu yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Mata Hidan terbelalak melihat sesuatu semacan cahaya bintang jatuh, tapi bukan bintang jatuh karena cahaya tersebut berwarna hitam kelam yang dimana keluar dari Bulan hitam tersebut.

" Tidak mungkin." kata Hidan tidak percaya melihat kejadian tersebut. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki yang mendengar perkataan Hidan langsung menatap ke arah langit malam, terbelalak kaget.

" Hidan apa kita masih bisa menghentikannya?" tanya Grimmjow panik. Hidan tidak mendengar perkataan dari pria bersuari biru itu, dirinya begitu syok melihat kejadian tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba, sinar seperti bintang jatuh itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, membuat Hidan terperangah.

" Teknik itu sudah di hentikan." kata Hidan tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua kaget mendengarnya.

" Benarkan itu?" tanya Lu Xun, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan, kemudian mereka semua menatap ke arah dimana bulan tersebut yang masih di tutup oleh sesuatu yang begitu kelam. Tampa di sadari, Hidan tersenyum melihat cahaya hitam yang tadinya keluar dari bulan itu, menghilang begitu saja.

' Syukurlah kamu membatalkannya, Naruto.' batin Hidan lega.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Aku mendengar Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji juga Xing Cai yang berteriak, memintaku untuk menghentikan jurus yang aku keluarkan. Aku yang sekarang, dimana seluruh tubuhku dilindungi oleh barrier yang aku ciptakan, melihat jarum-jarum yang Sasori arahkan kepadaku masih belum berhenti juga Aku yang sudah selesai dengan segel tanganku, mengkonsetrasikan diriku, akhirnya mengucap jurus yang akan aku keluarkan.

_**" Secret Techniques : Wrath of Dark…."**_

**" Cukup." **kata sebuah suara membuat aku menghentikan ucapanku, menatap sekeliling di mana asap-asap hasil ledakan bom Deidara masih menutupi tempatku berada. Aku mencari suara orang itu, yang menghentikanku menggunakan teknik yang ingin aku ucapkan.

" Siapa?" tanyaku akhirnya karena tidak berhasil menemukan sosok yang menghentikanku tersebut.

**" Pejamkan matamu, kosongkan semua pikiranmu, maka kamu akan bertemu denganku." **kata suara itu kembali membuat aku mengernyit bingung sebentar, tapi aku akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Aku kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku, mengosongkan semua pikirankun, sesuai dengan instruksi yang di katakan suara tersebut. Aku merasa tubuhku di tarik oleh gravitasi yang sangat kuat, membuatku seperti melayang-layang, tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menghantam kedua mataku membuat diriku semakin kuat memejam kedua mataku. Tubuhku tidak-tiba tidak tertarik oleh gravitasi yang kuat sebelumnya, tapi aku masih belum berani membuka kedua mataku. Aku bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi merdu, juga suara aliran air yang begitu tenang membuatku sedikit heran.

**" Bukalah matamu, titisanku." **kata suara itu lagi membuat aku akhirnya perlahan-lahan membukakan mataku, terkeju dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku bukan lagi berada di tempat dimana pertarunganku dengan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu lagi, melainkan aku berada di sebuah taman yang begitu indah. Aku melihat beberapa binatang jinak memakan rumput di taman tersebut, lalu sebuah kolam ikan yang begitu jernih, memperlihatkan jumlah ikan yang berada di dalam air tersebut. Aku kemudian menatap ke arah suara tadi, terkejut melihat sosok tersebut terbang dengan tenang mendekatiku. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Sosok tersebut sangat mirip denganku, walaupun ada beberapa perbedaan yang membedakan kami berdua. Sosok pria yang terbang mendekatiku rupanya sekitar berumur pertengakan dua puluhan, eambutnya juga pirang cerah sepunggung sepertiku, cuma sedikit lebih tebal dariku, wajahnya begitu rupawan, tapi lebih tegas juga bentuk matanya lebih tajam dengan iris saffirnya yang begitu cerah dariku. Sosok itu menggunakan pakaian panjang berwarna putih dengan kombinasi garis-garis kuning keemasan juga motif matahari-matahari kecil yang menghiasinya. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, di punggungnya ada sepasang sayap dengan warna yang berbeda. Sayap di kirinya berwarna hitam kelam, dengan di seluruh permukaannya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat menakutkan juga sangat tajam, aku yakin jika mendekati dirinya itu, semua orang pasti akan jatuh, berlutut ketakutan di hadapannya, karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh sayap berwarna hitam itu sangatlah peka; sedangkan di sebelah kanannya adalah sayap berwarna putih yang memiliki aura tenang, damai, suci juga menyejukan. Kedua sepasang sayap berbeda warna itu sangat bertolak belakang. Sosok 'kembaran' diriku kemudian mendarat di depanku, tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

**" Selamat datang, Naruto."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Untuk yuki, terima kasih atas masukannya, saya akan mencoba mengurangi percakapan saat bertarung dengan musuh-musuh tertentu**

**Ok minna, di sini kenapa saya tidak terlalu menggunakan jutsu-jutsu yang ada di canon? Itu karena saya mengikuti style yang ada di Naruto buatan saya sendiri. Di sini Naruto bersifat prajurit juga ksatria, maka dari itu saya tidak terlalu menggunakan jutsu-jutsu yang ada di anime aslinya (begitupula Neji, Shikamaru, Ino juga Hinata, saya akan mengurangi pengeluaran jutsu-jutsu yang seperti di canon, cuma untuk hal-hal penting, saya akan menggunakannya.)**

**Ingat, ini fanfic. Jadi autor yang menentukan style karakter fictnya sendiri. Saya memang sedikit tidak terlalu mengikuti yang di canon, juga doujutsu Ryuugan, milik klan Fujimato, kenapa saya tidak menggunakannya di Naruto? Banyak fanfic yang terlalu tergantung dengan doujutsu, jadi di sini saya membuat Naruto tidak tergantung dengan kemampuan doujutsunya.**

**Dan kenapa Naruto sampai menggunakan **_**Wrath of Dark Full Moon? **_**Yups, saya masih belum menjelaskan teknik ini. **_**Wrath of Dark Full Moon,**_** adalah teknik dimana bisa membunuh lawannya dengan kecepatan cahaya, seperti yang di jelaskan Sima Zhao, tapi masih ada kemampuan lainnya dari jurus tersebut. Saya akan menjelaskan di chapter ini keistimewaan **_**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_**, karena hanya cuma Narutolah yang mengetahui keistimewaan jurusnya ini.**

**Dan buat anda, saya harap setelah membaca chapter ini anda bisa memahami fict saya ini.**

**Ok kita langsung masuk ke chapter 28**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 28**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Real World

.

.

.

Asap-asap hasil ledakan yang di ciptakan oleh Deidara tersebut menghilang, yang kemudian tidak ada sosok Naruto yang berdiri ke tiang tersebut. Terkejut, kemudian mata merah Deidara juga Sasori mencari mayat Naruto di sekitar ledakan tersebut, tapi nihil. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Gaara, Shukaku, Temari juga yang lainnya tidak kalah terkejut, melihat saudara juga sahabat mereka tidak berada di sana.

" Ke-em-man-na?" tanya Sima Zhao terperangah melihat sosok jasad saudaranya itu tidak ada di sana.

" Aku tidak merasakan cakra Naruto di sini juga tubuh ataupun mungkin jasadnya juga tidak bisa aku temukan." kata Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan **Byakugan**nya. Mereka semua yang mendengar penjelasan pemuda Hyuuga itu terkejut, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasori juga Deidara yang sepertinya bingung dengan menghilangnya sosok saudaranya itu. Sima Zhao yang melihat kelengahan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu langsung menebas pedangnya dengan cepat

_**" Thunder Blade**_." yang kemudian tercipta kibasan petir yang dengan cepat mengarah ke arah Sasori juga Deidara

.

.

.

**KRASH!**

.

.

.

" ARGHHHH!"

.

.

.

Kibasan petir Sima Zhao berhasil memotong sayap hitam sebelah kiri milik Sasori membuat pemuda Akasuna itu terjatuh ke tanah. Deidara yang melihat partnernya itu terjatuh, terkejut, kemudian terbang ke bawah, melihat keadaan Sasori yang meringis kesakitan akibat tebasan petir milik Sima Zhao berhasil memotong sayap kiri pemuda Akasuna itu.

" Zhen, Xing, Ino, Hinata, kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini membawa pergi Gaara, Paman Shukaku juga Temari. Biar aku, Shikamaru juga Neji yang mencoba menahan mahkluk-mahkluk ini sekaligus mencari keberadaan Naruto-sama." kata Sima Zhao serius membuat mereka menatap ke arah pemuda energik itu.

" Tapi Zhao-kun…" kata Zhen Ji terputus melihat Sima Zhao yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Zhen Ji sedikit tersentak melihat dimana sorot mata coklat pemuda tampan itu menyiratkan keseriusan, kekecewaan juga ketegasan yang dalam. Zhen Ji akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tersenyum simpul.

" Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja." kata Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao langsung kembali menatap ke arah Deidara dimana membantu Sasori bangkit. Zhen Ji kemudian menatap ke arah Ino, Xing Cai juga Hinata satu per satu.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus melindungi Gaara-kun dari mereka." kata Zhen Ji yang di jawab anggukan oleh Xing Cai.

" Tapi Zhen-chan, bukannya akan lebih baik kita ikut bertarung dengan mereka." kata Ino membuat Zhen Ji menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kecil

" Apa kalian tidak melihat Zhao-kun barusan? Dia tidak ingin kita terluka. Aku tahu kalau Zhao-kun meremahkan kita, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin melindungi kita yang perempuan ini." kata Zhen Ji membuat Ino juga Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kami sebagai pria, sudah seharusnya melindungi gadis yang di cintainya." kata Shikamaru yang sudah menggunakan _**Rising Fire**_nya, dimana salah satu sticknya di jepitkan di ketiak kanannya.

" Dan juga, kami akan melakukan apapun, agar wanita yang kami cintai tidak terluka, walaupun nyawa kami sebagai taruhannya." kata Neji yang sudah mengeluarkan katananya, menampakan badan katananya yang berwarna putih bening. Ino juga Hinata terperangah mendengar perkataan kedua pria yang ada di hadapan mereka. Shikamaru juga Neji menatap ke arah belahan jiwa mereka berdua, tersenyum kecil.

" Kalian sebaiknya pergilah. Kami akan berusaha mencoba mengalahkan mereka, walaupun kami masih belum tahu sosok apa yang kami berdua hadapi, tapi kami akan mencobanya." kata Shikamaru

" Kami juga akan mencari Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kalian jangan khawatir, kami pasti akan menang." kata Neji tersenyum kecil. Ino juga Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa membeku, tapi kemudian mereka membulatkan matanya, dimana Shikamaru juga Neji menempelkan bibir mereka berdua ke bibir dirinya juga Hinata. Shikamaru juga Neji menarik kembali wajah mereka, tersenyum kecil

" Kalian sebaiknya pergi." kata Shikamaru yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, memasang kuda-kudanya, diikuti Neji yang juga sekarang berada di samping Sima Zhao. Ino juga Hinata yang akhirnya tersadar, menatap sendu ke arah Shikamaru juga Neji yang memunggungi mereka berdua.

" Hati-hati." guma mereka bersamaan kemudian menatap ke arah Zhen Ji yang menunggu mereka.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus mengamankan Gaara-kun juga Paman Shukaku dari sini." kata Zhen Ji yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Gaara tiba-tiba terjatuh, membuat Shukaku dengan sigap menahan tubuh putranya itu.

" Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Shukaku cemas yang di jawab gelengan oleh Gaara.

" Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Kita tadi sudah bertarung habis-habisan dengan mereka berdua, tou-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Gaara membuat Shukaku menghela nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Cakramu memang sudah banyak terkuras tadi. Kamu juga menggunakan teknik-teknik di atas B rank melawan mereka, makannya kamu cepat merasa lelah." kata Shukaku lembut membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dari sini." kata Zhen Ji yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua lalu mengilang dari tempat tersebut. Sima Zhao yang merasakan cakra mereka sudah hilang, menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya itu masing-masing.

" Aku tahu aku memang kuat, tapi jika kita tidak mengetahui kemampuan musuh, sama saja aku seperti semut bagi mereka." kata Sima Zhao membuat Shikamaru juga Neji terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Apa ada rencana, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji membuat Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

" Kita sebenarnya sudah mengetahui beberapa teknik yang di miliki lawan kita, tapi karena mereka berubah menjadi sosok lain, aku mesti melihat kemampuan yang dimilikinya sekarang." jelas Shikamaru membuat Sima Zhao juga Neji mengangguk paham.

" Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan jurus arena. Lawan kita pasti akan terbang menghindari jurus kita, tapi aku berhasil memotong sayap salah satu di antara mereka." kata Sima Zhao melihat ke arah Deidara juga Sasori yang bangkit. Mata Sima Zhao terkejut melihat sayap Sasori yang padahal dia yakin sudah di tebas, kembali seperti semula. Shikamaru juga Neji yang melihat hal tersebut juga tidak kalah terkejut menyaksikan hal tersebut.

" Kalian berani-beraninya menyerangku saat lengah." geram Sasori marah membuat Sima Zhao, Neji juga Shikamaru memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

" Baik, satu yang kita ketahui. Lawan kita memiliki regenerasi yang cepat." kata Shikamaru yang kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Deidara juga Sasori.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Other Dimension

.

.

.

Aku masih membatu melihat sosok yang hampir mirip denganku berada di depanku sekarang. Sosok pria itu, terkekeh pelan membuat aku langsung tersadar, menatap dirinya

" Anda siapa? Kenapa wajah anda sedikit mirip denganku?" tanyaku membuat pria itu menghentikan kekehannya, tersenyum ke arahku.

**" Aku adalah dirimu." **jawabnya membuatku mengernyit bingung.

" Maksud anda?" tanyaku bingung

**" Aku adalah sosok yang tidur di dalam tubuhmu." **jawabnya lagi membuat aku menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya

" Ja-jad-di…" kataku tergagap membuat dia mengangguk kecil

**" Benar. Aku adalah sosok 'tuan besar' itu." **katanya membuat aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

**" Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kenapa kamu ingin mengorbankan nyawamu cuma mengalahkan dua orang itu?" **tanyanya serius membuat aku tersadar, menatap dirinya bingung.

" Siapa yang mau mengorbankan nyawa?" tanyaku heran membuat dirinya mengerutkan kening.

**" Bukannya teriakan temanmu itu, jurus yang kamu keluarkan bisa membuat dirimu tewas?" **tanyanya bingung membuat aku menepuk jidatku sendiri

" Astaga, karena aku sudah merahasiakan semua perkembangan kemampuan teknikku, jadinya mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." kataku membuat sosok kembaranku mengernyit bingung

**" Apa maksudmu?" **tanyanya heran membuat aku menghela nafas

" _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_, memang teknik yang cukup berbahaya bagi penggunanya, tapi aku sudah berhasil menyempurkan teknik itu selama dua tahun, jadi aku akan menerima luka ringan saat menggunakannya. Ditambah lagi, teknik itu satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan kedua mahkluk itu." kataku membuat kembaranku mengernyit bingung

**" Apa tidak ada teknik lain?"** tanyanya membuat aku tersenyum kecil

" Teknik yang aku miliki semuanya tipe menyerang. Aku menggunakan _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_ karena ingin 'memenjarakan' sementara mereka berdua." jelasku membuat tertawa mendengarnya.

**" Jadi, kamu sebenarnya ingin 'memenjarakan' mereka berdua, karena mereka bisa menghindari semua serangan kalian?" **tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya membuat aku merengut.

" Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak memenjarakannya, sama saja kami berdua mengeluarkan cakra cuma-cuma, karena mereka memiliki sayap nanti menghindari seranganku. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkonsetrasi mendengar teriakan-teriakan saudaraku yang memintaku menghentikan jurusku, padahal akukan hanya ingin memenjarakan lawan kami sementara." kataku kesal membuat pria yang mirip denganku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Urgh, aku tidak akan lagi menyembunyikan kemampuanku yang sudah berkembang dari mereka lagi. Aku sudah trauma dengan kejadian ini." lanjutku membuat pria itu semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

**" Aku pikir kamu akan mengorbankan nyawamu melawan mereka, tapi ternyata aku salah. Hah.. inilah salahku karena baru pulih dari luka-luka yang aku alami selama beberapa ribu tahun lalu." **katanya setelah menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatapku dengan intents

**" Hmm renkarsanasiku dalam wujud manusia tidak buruk juga, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang sedikit berbeda, tapi sekilas mirip denganku." ** katanya membuat aku mengernyit bingung.

" Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku heran membuat dirinya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati seekor rusa yang menatap dirinya itu dengan polos. Pria itu kemudian duduk di bebatuan besar yang ada di sana, mengelus lembut kepala rusa tersebut.

**" Aku memilihmu menjadi titisanku di dunia manusia ini. Aku menunggumu berada di dunia ini, dan melihatmu akhirnya muncul juga. Aku saat itu mengalami luka yang sangat parah ketika menang melawan penguasa kegelapan bersama kedua saudaraku." **jelasnya membuat aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

" Lalu, apakah kedua orang tuaku tahu?" tanyaku membuat dirinya terkekeh.

**" Apa kamu ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandungmu?" **tanyanya membuat aku menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum kecil memejamkam kedua matanya, yang tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan. Aku kemudian melindungi kedua mataku dengan telapak tanganku karena sinar keemasan yang di keluarkan oleh pria itu sangatlah menyilaukan. Setelah beberapa menit setelahnya, sinar itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, membuat aku menurunkan telapan tanganku, terkejut. Aku melihat sepasang pria juga wanita yang sangat tidak asing bagiku, menatap bingung sekeliling. Sosok pria itu memiliki rambut kuning jabrik panjang sebahu, memiliki bentuk mata yang tajam dengan iris birunya yang cukup gelap, mengenakan pakaian khas seorang Jounin, dan jangan melupakan jubah berwarna putihnya dengan motif lidah-lidah api di bawah jubah tersebut, sedangkan yang wanitanya memiliki rambut merah panjang wajahnya yang hampir bundar, mengenakan long dress berwarna hijau tampa lengan dengan di dalamnya mengenakan baju berkerah warna putih.

" Minato, kita ada di mana?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu kepada pria yang ada di sampingnya juga bingung.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Kushina. Aku juga tidak mengetahui tempat ini." kata sang pria itu yang ternyata bernama Minato itu bingung. Bibirku bergetar melihat mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, dengan tertatih-tatih aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

" To-tou-s-san…. Ka-kaa-s-san…" kataku terbata-bata ke arah mereka berdua. Pria juga wanita itu mendengar ada suara lain di tempat mereka, menatap asal suara tersebut, terkejut.

" Na-naru-rut-to… Naruto benarkah itu kau!? Naruto PUTRAKU!" seru wanita berambut merah itu tidak percaya kemudian berlari ke arahku yang juga berlari menujunya. Wanita itu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, kemudian aku menubruk tubuhnya, memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

" Kaa-chan…" isakku yang bisa aku dengan wanita yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah ibu kandungku menangis. Ibuku membalas pelukanku, mengusap rambutku dengan kasih sayang.

" Naruto, putraku. Maafkan kaa-chan yang telah meninggalkanmu lebih dulu." kata ibuku membuat aku menggeleng pelan.

" Kaa-chan tidak salah apa-apa. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kaa-chan." kataku di sela-sela tangisanku. Aku merasakan ada seseorang memeluk kami berdua, membuat aku sedikit mendongak, meliaht seorang pria yang begitu tampan, tersneyum kearahku.

" Maafkan tou-chan Naruto. Tou-chan juga meninggalkamu dulu. Pasti kamu mengalami masa-masa susah ketika kami tidak ada bersamamu." katanya sesal membuat aku menggeleng keuat mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak salah apa-apa. Naru baik-baik saja selama ini, karena ada Tou-chan juga Kaa-chanku yang menjagaku di Konoha." kataku membuat ibuku melepaskan pelukannya, menatap bingung ke arahku.

" Siapa Tou-chan juga Kaa-chan Naru yang baru?" tanya ibuku

" Fujimato Kurama atau Kurama si siluman rubah ekor sembilan dan Senju Tsunade." kataku membuat ibuku juga ayahku melongo mendengarnya.

" Ts-su-un-nad-de… Ku-ur-ra-m-ma" gagap ayahku tidak percaya membuat aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Kurama adalah sang siluman ekor sembilan, sedangkan Tsunade…" kata ibuku terhenti.

**" Itu karena Kurama berenkarnasi menjadi manusia." **kata seseorang membuat ibuku juga ayahku menatap sosok pria yang mirip denganku yang memegang dagu rusa itu.

" Siapa anda?" tanya ibuku membuat pria itu terkekeh.

**" Siapa namaku, itu masih rahasia, tapi aku hanya bisa bilang kalau ada adalah penguasa cahaya." **kata pria itu membuat ayahku juga ibuku terbelalak kaget.

" Penguasa cahaya? Apa benarkan itu?" tanya ayahku membuat pria yang ada yang ada di depan kami tersenyum kecil. Sepasang sayapnya kemudian terbuka, kemudian dirinya berdiri menghadap ke arah kami, tersenyum

**" Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, maaf karena aku telah menarik kalian berdua kemari. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukan titisanku dengan kalian berdua." **kata pria itu membuat ayah juga ibuku terkejut

" Titisan? Siapa titisan anda?" tanya ayahku tidak mengerti. Pria itu kemudian menatap ke arah diriku, kemudian menatap ke dua orang tuaku satu per satu

**" Apa kalian berdua bisa melihat kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh putra kalian dengan diriku?" **tanyanya membuat aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua orang tuaku kemudian menatap ke arahku, lalu kemudian menatap ke arah pria itu lagi, berulang kali sampai lima kali akhirnya mereka terbelalak kaget, menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria tersebut. Ibuku langsung mendekatiku, memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, meremes-remes pipiku membuat aku mengerang kesakitan.

" Kaa-chan, sakit." keluhku membuat ibuku tersentak, langsung melepaskan cubitannya.

" Ma-maaf, tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak begitu mirip dengan kaa-chan maupun tou-chan?" tanya ibuku membuat aku mengerutkan kening.

" Benarkah?" tanyaku yang malah di jawab anggukan oleh ibuku

" Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu tidak ada kemiripan dengan kami berdua?" tanya ayahku membuat aku menatapnya.

**" Itu karena aku berada di dalam tubuhnya." **kata pria itu membuat kami semua menatap ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati diriku, meletakan tangannya di atas kepalaku, dimana dia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku, ibuku juga ayahku tidak mengerti melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Aku melihat wajahnya kadang tersenyum, kadang mengerutkan kening, dan yang mengejutkan kami adalah dirinya langsung membuka kedua matanya yang terbelalak kaget, membuat aku, ibuku juga ayahku tersentak.

**" Apa benar, ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu akan di bangkitkan kembali? Siapa yang akan membangkitkannya?" **tanyanya serius membuat aku, ibuku juga ayahku tersentak

" Siapa itu _**Dark Lord**_?" tanya ibuku membuat pria itu menatap ke arahnya sebentar, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas.

**" **_**Dark Lord**_ **atau bisa di sebut sebagai penguasa kegelapan, mereka adalah sosok iblis yang sangat kuat. Aku juga kedua adikku, kami bertiga melawan mereka karena mereka bertiga ingin membuat dunia langit juga manusia hancur. Para dewa juga **_**Fallen Angel **_**yang berpihak dengan cahaya sudah berusaha mencoba melawan mereka bertiga, tapi pasukan yang di miliki oleh ketiga **_**Dark Lord **_**itu sangat tangguh. Aku juga kedua adikku sampai turun tangan untuk menghadapi ke tiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu. Kami menghabiskan waktu lima ratus tahun hanya untuk berperang, mengalahkan ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu, dan akhirnya berhasil, walaupun aku juga kedua adikku mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Kami bertiga mengira ketiga **_**Dark Lord **_**itu sudah tewas, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Mereka masih memiliki sisa sedikit cakra, yang kemudian merubah diri mereka menjadi sosok aura, dimana mereka menjadi sosok tampa wujud. Aku juga kedua saudaraku kualahan melawan sosok mereka itu, kemudian kami akhirnya mundur, karena luka yang kami alami cukup parah. Kami tidak bisa membunuhnya karena ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu tidak menggunakan wujud aslinya, maka dari itu, kami bertiga memutuskan memulihkan keadaan kami, dan akhirnya, kami memilih kamu, Hidan juga Kurama, sebagai titisan yang kami tentukan untuk mengalahkan mereka." **jelasnya yang kemudian menatap ke arah diriku, tersenyum, membuat diriku menatap tidak percaya ke arah sosok yang mirip denganku itu. Aku membatu mendengar semua penjelasannya itu. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kolam ikan, yang kemudian kolam itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Pria itu terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam kolam itu membuat aku tersadar, mengernyit bingung.

" Ada apa?" tanyaku

**" Saudaramu juga kedua sahabatmu terpojok melawan kedua musuh yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Lawan mereka memiliki keuntungan bisa menghindan dengan cepat dan lagi, mereka memiliki regenerasi yang cepat untuk memulikan luka mereka." **kata pira itu membuat aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, lalu aku berjalan mendekati dirinya, menatap ke kolam itu. Aku terkejut, melihat Sima Zhao yang sampai-sampai menggunakan _**Arc Blast**_ untuk menghadapi mereka berdua, padahal yang aku tahu, teknik itu memakan banyak cakra, juga Sima Zhao masih belum menyempurnakannya. Neji yang menahan semua serangan-serangan yang di lakukan oleh Deidara juga Sasori pun sekarang terlihat kacau, juga Shikamaru, yang mencoba menyerang dengan jarak sedang pun tidak bisa karena boneka yang Sasori gunakan selalu menghadangnya. Aku terkejut melihat Deidara yang lagi-lagi meledakan maha karya itu di tempat Sima Zhao berdiri. Aku mengertakan gigiku, mengeram marah melihat saudara juga kedua sahabatku yang begitu kepayahan melawan mereka berdua.

" Aku harus kembali. Aku harus menggunakan kembali jurusku itu untuk memenjarakan mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghedapi lawan yang masih belum kami tahu kemampuannya." kataku tegas membuat pria itu juga kedua orang tuaku menatapku.

" Naruto apa kamu mampu menghadapi mereka? Kaa-san takut kamu akan kalah melawan mereka." kata Ibuku takut membuat aku tersenyum kecil.

" Aku adalah seorang Fujimato juga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, Kaa-san. Sebagai seorang Fujimato, aku harus melindungi sahabat juga saudara-saudaranya walaupun nyawa di pertaruhkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka kesusahan melawan musuhku, dan lagi aku tidak berada di samping mereka untuk menghadapi lawan kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat lawanku tidak adil karena kami kebanyakan jumlah, tapi jika melihat kejadian barusan, aku mungkin harus meminta Sima Zhao, neji juga Shikamaru membantuku." kataku membuat kedua orangku terbelalak kaget

" Jadi, selama ini kamu hanya bertarung sendiri, tampa meminta bantuan dari orang lain? Dan lagi, jika ada yang ingin membantumu, kamu menolaknya, begitu Naruto?" tanya ayahku tidak percaya membuat aku mengangguk mengiyakannya

.

.

.

**BLETAKK!**

.

.

.

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku meringis kesakitan karena ibuku menjitak kepalaku dengan cukup keras. Aku melihat ibuku menatap galak ke arahku dengan rambutnya merahnya yang sudah berkibar-kibar. Ayahku menelan ludah melihat perubahan ibuku, sedikit menjauh darinya, sedangkan pria yang mirip denganku terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

" Apa. kamu. ingin. menjadi. pahlawan. kesiangan. Na-ru-to?" tanya ibuku menekan setiap kata-katanya membuat aku merinding mendengarnya.

" Bu-buk-kan be-beg-git-tu…" gagapku membuat mata ibuku tiba-tiba saja kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan sinar kuning tajam, membuat aku menelan ludah paksa.

" Jadi, apa maksudmu itu, hm?" tanya ibuku sekali lagi membuat aku menghembuskan nafas, menatap ke atas, tersenyum.

" Aku, jika selama aku masih mampu melawan musuh-musuhku, biarpun mereka sekuat apapun, tapi jika aku mampu, aku tidak ingin mereka membantuku. Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayai mereka, tapi begitulah caraku melindungi mereka. Aku akan berusaha keras melawan musuh-musuhku dengan kekuatanku, melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Maka dari itu, selama ini aku berlatih dengan keras, juga menyempurnakan beberapa teknik-teknik baruku, salah satunya _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_ dan baru-baru ini, aku berhasil menciptakan jurus yang sangat bagus." jelasku membuat ibuku juga ayahku terperangah mendengarnya.

" Kamu sudah bisa menciptakan sebuah jutsu? kalau boleh tou-chan tahu, jutsu apakah itu?" tanya ayahku membuat aku menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Maaf tou-chan, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan jurus baruku." kataku membuat kedua sudut bibir ayahku turun, tapi akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

" Jadi tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku memegang teguh prinsipku. Jika kalian ingin marah atau kecewa dengan prinsipku ini, silakan, tapi aku akan tetap menggenggam teguh dengan prinsku ini, dan musuh macam apapun yang akan aku hadapi, jika aku masih bisa mengalahkannya sendiri, maka aku akan berusahan mengalahkannya sampai titik darah penghabisan." kataku serius membuat ibuku juga ayahku menghela nafas.

" Kaa-chan sebenarnya tidak begitu setuju dengan prinsipmu itu, kamu tahu. Kaa-chan tidak ingin kamu cepat-cepat menyusul kami, karena kami ingin kamu menikmati kehidupanmu, meraih mimpi juga impianmu selama kamu masih hidup." kata ibuku tersenyum sedih membuat aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, kaa-chan. Percayalah kepadaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik." kataku membuat ibuku terkekeh pelan.

" Kalau itu keputusanmu, kaa-chan akan selalu mendukungnya." kata ibuku membuat aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih, kaa-chan." kataku yang langsung membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya.

" Jangan membungkuk kepada kami, Naruto, kamu adalah putra kami." kata ayahku yang langsung memegang kedua bahuku, membuat aku mendongak menatap dirinya yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

" Aku sayang kalian." kataku pelan membuat ayahku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan juga sayang padamu, anakku." kata ayahku lembut, kemudian aku melihat ibuku memelu tubuhku juga.

" Kaa-chan akan selalu melihatmu di surga, Naruto. Kaa-chan akan selalu berdoa, agar kamu baik-baik saja di dunia ini." kata ibuku membuat aku menitikan air mata mendengarnya.

" Arigatou." kataku di sela-sela pelukanku.

**" Naruto."** kata seseorang membuat kami bertiga tersadar, yang kemudian kami melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Aku kemudian menatap pria kembaranku itu tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

**" Kemarilah." **katanya membuat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku kemudian berdiri di depannya, melihat dirinya yang tersenyum ke arahku. Tiba-tiba, sayap dwi warnanya melebar, yang kemudian mengeluarkan aura kegelapan juga aura cahaya dari badan sayapnya itu, membuat aku juga kedua orang tuaku terbelalak kaget.

**" Aku masih belum bisa keluar dari sini karena aku masih dalam masa pemulihan, tapi aku akan memberikan 'sedikit' kekuatanku untukmu, dimana untuk sementara kamu menggunakannya, selama aku masih dalam masa pemulihan ini." **katanya yang kemudian, aura cahaya juga aura kegelapan yang keluar dari sayap dwi warna itu langsung menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan aura kegelapan yang begitu mengerikan juga aura cahaya yang begitu bersih merasuki ke dalam tubuhku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti hidup kembali juga aku yang tadinya merasa lelah tiba-tiba aku merasa tenagaku terisi kembali.

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Kushina juga Minato menatap khawatir sosok putra mereka yang di selimuti oleh aura kegelapan juga cahaya itu. Pria yang tadinya mengeluarkan aura tersebut, menunggu dengan hasil yang tadinya dirinya lakukan dengan sosok 'titisannya' itu

" Apa yang anda lakukan dengan putra kami?" tanya Minato cemas membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil.

**" Tunggu saja, kalian pasti akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan titisanku ini." **jawabnya lalu aura kegelapan juga aura cahaya yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang. Minato juga Kushina kemudian menatap ke arah putranya itu, terbelalak kaget. Sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka memang sosok putranya, tapi sekarang banyak perubahan yang sebelumnya mereka ketahui. Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, sekarang mengenakan mantel panjang tampa lengan berwarna hitam dengan motif api putih yang mempamerkan seluruh tubuh depannya, menampakan otot perut yang terlatih dengan sempurna, dengan di combinasi celana panjang berwarna hitam polos, kemudian di bagian kepalanya, terdapat helm Winged helm berwarna hitam kelam, lalu di tangan kanannya, memegang sebuah crossbow berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna biru di setiap sisinya. Dan yang membuat kedua mata Minato juga Kushina melotot adalah, dua pasang sayap seperti burung merpati berwarna hitam putih yang berada di punggung putranya itu. Sayap di sebelah kiri atasnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang kiri bawah berwarna putih, juga yang di sebelah kanan atas berwarna putih sedangakan yang kanan bawah berwarna hitam. Pria itu tersenyum melihat perubahan yang terjadi terhadap titisannya itu, sesuai dugaanya sebelumnya.

**"Bukalah matamu, Naruto." **kata pria itu membuat Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Naruto melihat kedua orang tuanya terkejut juga syok, sedangkan pria yang mirip dengannya tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto mengeryit bingung, kemudian dirinya menatap dirinya sendiri, terbelalak kaget langsung saja menatap pria kembarannya yang masih memasang senyum ke arahnya.

" Ke-ken-nap-pa de-en-ng-gan di-dir-rik-ku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan perubahannya.

**" Itu adalah **_**Angelic Mode**_**, dimana kamu akan berubah menjadi sosok **_**Guardian Angel**_**. Musuh yang kalian lawan saat ini adalah salah satu iblis yang cukup kuat, maka dari itu, aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku untuk mengaktifkan **_**Guardian Angel**_** milikmu." **jelas pria itu membuat kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak kaget.

" _**Angelic Mode**_?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria itu.

**" **_**Angelic Mode**_**, adalah teknik terkuat dimana kalian akan berubah menjadi sosok **_**Angel**_** yang ada di dalam tubuh kalian. **_**Angelic Mode**_** tidak bisa di gunakan oleh sembarangan orang, karena teknik ini hanya memilih orang-orang yang sudah di pilih oleh para dewa. **_**Angelic Mode**_** lebih kuat dari malaikat ataupun **_**Fallen Angel**_** yang memiliki mode yang sama dengan **_**Angelic Mode**_**. **_**Angel **_**yang berada di dalam dirimu adalah **_**Light and Dark Angel**_**, dimana sisi gelap juga sisi cahaya **_**Angel **_**ada di dalam dirimu." **jelas pria itu membuat Naruto terperangah mendengarnya.

" Jadi, kamu juga _**Angel **_sepertiku karena memiliki sayap?" tanya Naruto

**" Oh tidak. Aku bukan sosok **_**Angel **_**ataupun **_**Fallen Angel**_**. Sayap yang ada di punggungku ini adalah wujud pergabungan dari kekuatan dunia bawah juga dunia langit. Setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan ketiga **_**Dark Lord**_** itu, dunia kegelapan berhasil kami kuasai, tapi hanya sebagian tempat yang kami dapat, dan kalau tidak salah, salah satu kepercayaanku yang memimpin dunia kegelapan, tapi dia menghianatiku cuma gara-gara kekuasaan yang aku berikan kepadanya tidak sebesar Fu Xi." **kata pria itu sedih membuat aku langsung teringat dengan perkataan paman **Fu Xi **tempo lalu.

" Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya dari _**Dark Lord **_itu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengalahkannya." kata Naruto tegas membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil

**" Kita yang akan bertarung bersama Naruto. Sifatmu juga sifatku sangat mirip dan mulai sekarang, kita akan bertarung bersama-sama."** kata pria itu membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku mulai sekarang akan menerima bantuan dari saudara juga sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin lagi membuat mereka khawatir tapi jika aku masih bisa sendiri menghadapi musuhku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." kata Naruto membuat pria itu tersenyum juga kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan bangga padamu, putraku. Tou-chan akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu." kata Minato membuat Naruto mengangguk ke arahnya. Pria itu kemudian membuat sebuah portal berwarna biru yang ada di sampingnya membuat Naruto, Minato juga Kushina menatap bingung. Pria itu lalu menatap ke arah Naruto, tersenyum

**" Kembalilah kamu ke tempat teman-temanmu, titisanku. Kamu harus membantu mereka melawan kedua iblis itu. Dan satu lagi pesanku, bantulah teman-temanmu yang sudah memegang senjata yang sudah aku berikan kepada mereka untuk membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** milik mereka masing-masing. Musuh kita nanti bukanlah musuh biasa. Kalian harus bisa menguasai **_**Angelic Mode**_** secepatnya. Untuk mengaktifkan **_**Angelic Mode,**_** harus bisa bersatu dulu dengan senjata yang di miliki oleh mereka, juga, mereka harus mengalahkan dulu penjaga senjata masing-masing." **kata pria itu membuat Naruto mengangguk paham. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati portal, tapi sebelum masuk, dirinya membalik badannya, menatap ke dua orang tuanya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aku pergi dulu." pamit Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

" Berhati-hatilah putraku. Bawalah perdamaian untuk dunia ini." kata Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto lalu melihat Kushina yang mengangguk pelan ke arahnya.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik, naruto. Kaa-chan akan selalu mengawasimu." kata Kushina yang sudah terisak. Naruto tersenyum kemudian dirinya menatap pria kembaranya yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

**" Semua akan berjalan dengan baik, titisanku. Aku masih harus memulihkan keadaanku. Aku akan mengawasimu di sini." **kata pria itu membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto yang langsung masuk ke dalam porta berwarna biru di depannya, lalu menghilang di hadapan Kushina, Minato juga pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

**" Katsu!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terjadi ledakan kembali di desa pasir tersebut. Sima Zhao, Neji juga Shikamaru berusaha menghindar semua serangan dari mahkluk yang masih belum tahu apa itu. Neji kemudian menancapkan katananya ke tanah, kemudian mengkonsentrasikan dirinya.

_**" Rain of Frost." **_gumanya yang kemudian di atas langit malam Suna, turun hujan jarum-jarum es. Deidara juga Sasori terbang menghindari hujan hujan es Neji dengan gesit. Sima Zhao kemudian melempar pedangnya ke atas, kemudian dirinya melompat berputar ke atas, mengambil gagang pedangnya, yang kemudian di acungkannya ke atas dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah di selimuti oleh aura-aura biru yang begitu peka.

_**" Arc Blast!" **_serunya yang kemudian, di belakang Sima Zhao muncul sebuah lingkaran besar dengan simbol-simbol aneh. Di tengah lingkaran itu, ada lingkaran kecil yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir berwarna kuning, bukan seperti petir biasa yang berwarna biru. Deidara juga Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut terbelalak keget, dimana lingkaran tersebut yang mengeluarkan percikan petir itu semakin membisingkan telinga. Neji juga Shikamaru yang melihatpun syok, karena baru kali ini, mereka melihat Sima Zhao begitu serius.

" Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku marah. Rasakan kemurkahanku. HYAAAAAAAA!" seru Sima Zhao yang langsung saja petir-petir kuning itu langsung menyambar keluar dari pusat lingkaran tersebut. Deidara juga Sasori berusaha menghindari hujaman-hujaman kilatan petir kuning Sima Zhao yang semakin lama semakin brutal. Sima Zhao mengeram marah melihat hujaman-hujaman petirnya dapat di hindari oleh Deidara juga Sasori dengan cepat, maka dari itu, ia pun menambahkan kecepatan hujaman jurusnya itu.

" HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sima Zhao yang kemudian aura-aura biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berkobar semakin liar, juga hujaman-hujaman petir kuningnya semakin cepat. Neji juga Shiakamru yang melihat hal tersebut, bergidik ngeri dengan hujaman-hujaman petir yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata manusia.

" Ini tidak bagus." kata Neji tiba-tiba dengan **Byakugan**nya yang aktif, melihat kejadian tersebut.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu." jawab Shikamaru yang setuju dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

" Dia memaksakan dirinya mengeluarkan cakranya dalam full force. Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhnya." kata Neji yang kemudian terbelalak melihat tiba-tiba kilatan-kilatan petir tersebut tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam sekejap. Mata Neji juga Shikamaru melotot, melihat Sima Zhao yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, yang kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dari langit, bersiap-siap akan terhempas ke tanah.

" ZHAO!" teriak Neji juga Shikamaru syok, melihat sahabatnya yang akan mendarat bebas ke tanah itu. Deidara juga Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut, memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut, langsung mengarahkan kedua tangan mereka ke depan.

_**" Curse Lightning." **_ucap mereka bersamaan yang kemudian dari telapak tangan mereka langsung keluar kilatan petir hitam yang dengan cepat menuju ke arah sosok tubuh Sima Zhao yang terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Neji juga Shikamaru menatap nanar petir hitam musuh mereka itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Sima Zhao yang terjatuh dari angkasa itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan hitam menangkap tubuh Sima Zhao dari angkasa dengan cepat, membuat petir hitam Deidara juga Sasori tidak mengenai tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Neji juga Shikamaru terkejut melihat hal tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka berdua muncul sosok seseorang yang mengenakan mantel hitam tampa lengan dengan combinasi api putih yang mempamerkan tubuh depannya, memperlihatkan otot perut juga dada yang terlatih, mengenakan celana panjang hitam polos, mengenakan Winged helm berwarna hitam di kepalanya, menggendong sosok sahabat mereka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah, sosok tersebut adalah sahabat mereka yang tadi menghilang, dan lagi, di punggung sosok misterius itu, terdapat dua pasang sayap dwi warna yang saling bersilangan. Sosok misterius itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, meletakan tubuh Sima Zhao yang tidak sadarkan diri di hadapan mereka berdua. Sosok itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, kemudian di tangan kanannya, muncul aura-aura hitam peka, yang setelah itu menggantikan sebuah crossbow ukuran sedang, dengan motif sayap merpati berwarna hitam di kedua sisi crossbow tersebut, dengan garis-garis biru yang menghiasinya.

" Na-nar-rut-to." panggil Shikamaru tidak yakin.

" Kalian beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya." kata sosok tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Fujimato Naruto.

" Naruto kamu kemana saja? Dan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Neji menatap tidak percaya ke arah sosok baru sahabatnya itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi, aku harus mengalahkan mereka berdua dulu." jawab Naruto.

" Hati-hati Naruto, mereka jika terluka akan langsung beregerenasi menyembuhkan luka mereka." kata Shikamaru serius. Naruto kemudian terbang ke atas langit malam Suna, saling berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok Sasori juga Deidara dalam wujud iblisnya.

" Kalian ternyata sudah menyatukan diri dengan iblis. Siapa yang memberikan kekuatan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tajam.

" Bukan urusanmu jika kami bersatu dengan iblis. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa menguasai dunia, juga Akatsuki,, akan memimpin dunia ini." kata Sasori membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." kata Naruto yang langsung mengarahkan crossbownya ke tempat Sasori juga Deidara berdiri.

_**" Holy Arrows." **_ucapnya yang langsung menembakan anak panah yang di lapisi cahaya putih ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki itu. Deidara juga Sasori terbang ke atas menghindari anak panah tersebut, tapi mata mereka terbelalak, melihat ada anak panah lagi yang meleset ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**JLEB**

.

.

.

Anak panah yang di lapisi cahaya itu tertancap tepat di jantung Deidara. Deidara membulatkan matanya, kemudian menatap sosok Naruto yang ternyata di tangan kirinya juga memegang sebuah crossbow, tepat ke arahnya.

" K-ka-au…" ucap Deidara terbata yang kemudian dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, terjatuh dari langit malam Suna, yang setelah itu, tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Sasori menatap nanar kejadian tersebut, kemudian menatap garang ke arah Naruto yang dimana crossbow tangan kanannya berada di pundaknya itu, menatap ke arah Sasori dingin.

" Iblis seperti kalian harus di binasakan. Kalian telah masuk ke jalan yang salah, juga bersekutu dengan mahkluk kegelapan yang sangat jahat." kata Naruto dingin membuat Sasori mengeram marah ke arahnya.

" Kau… AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Sasori yang kemudian terbang dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Sasori membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasori, menendang kuat pinggang pemuda Akasuna itu, membuat Sasori terpental ke depan. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan kedua crossbownya tempat Sasori berada dimana crossbow tangan kananya berada di tas sedangkan yang tangan kiri berada di bawah, yang kemudian muncul cahaya putih kebiruan di depan crossbow tersebut.

" Dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan mengalahkan semua iblis yang telah memperalat manusia-manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _**Sanctity of Eternal!" **_seru Naruto yang kemudian cahaya putih kebiruan tersebut langsung meleset dengan cepat, membentuk garis lurus tipis ke tempat Sasori berada. Cahaya tersebut tepat menembus jantung Sasori, membuat pemuda Akasuna itu menatap kosong kedepan. Aura-aura kegelapan tiba-tiba keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

.

**" ARGHHHHHHHHHH!**" teriak Sasori kesakitan di mana aura-aura kegelapan keluar dengan cepat dari dalam tubuhnya itu. Tubuh Sasori terkejut, yang kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, dimana sosok Sasori sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Aura-aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Sasori itu, lalu terbentuk sebuah wajah yang begitu menakutkan, menatap marah ke arah Naruto

**" Berani-beraninya kau mengeluarkanku dari tubuhku." **kata sosok tersebut marah yang kemudian melayang menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan kedua crossbownya ke sosok tersebut, yang kemudian menembakkan dua anak panah, tepat di kepala sosok mahkluk tersebut. Kedua anak panah Naruto, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api putih yang begitu membara, membakar sosok mahkluk kegelapan tersebut.

**" ARGHHHHHHHH! KURANG AJAR! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!" **teriak mahkluk itu murka yang sudah habis terbakar oleh api putih tersebut. Naruto kemudian menurunkan tangannya, menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang menyinari dirinya itu

' Aku akan menyadarkan kembali orang kepercayaanmu, tuan besar yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku akan mengalahkan _**Dark Lord**_ juga prajurit-prajurit yang di milikinya itu sampai tuntas. Aku tidak ingin, dunia langit juga dunia manusia dikuasai oleh kegelapan yang sangat jahat.' janji Naruto yang kemudian menatap ke arah tubuh Sasori yang tidak sadarkan diri juga tubuh Deidara yang sudah tewas terkena panah cahayanya, tepat di jantung pemuda tersebut. Naruto kemudian terbang ke arah tubuh Sasori, menatap sosok itu sebentar. Shikamaru berlari mendekati Naruto, di susul Neji yang memapah tubuh Sima Zhao yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Naruto, kamu berhasil." kata Shikamaru tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisi dirinya. Naruto menatap intents sosok Sasori dan alangkah terkejut dirinya. Tubuh Sasori perlahan-lahan di makan oleh kegelapan yang entah datang dari mana, membuat Naruto melompat mundur, juga Shikamaru yang mengikuti tindakan pemuda pirang itu. Shikamaru menatap tubuh Sasori, juga terkejut karena tubuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu lenyap, di telan oleh kegelapan. Naruto lalu menatap ke arah tempat tubuh Deidara berada, terbelalak kaget, karena mayat pria itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

" Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru, syok melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya itu. Naruto juga tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang ada di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dirinya harus mencari tahu, semua informasi tentang hubungan Akatsuki, iblis juga ketiga _**Dark Lord**_ yang di katakan akan di bangkitkan lagi oleh seseorang. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Shikamaru juga Neji yang memapah sosok saudaranya itu.

" Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Gaara." kata Naruto membuat Shikamaru juga Neji menatap ke arahnya.

" Naruto apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kamu memiliki sayap?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkekeh. Naruto kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, yang tidak lama kemudian muncul aura kegelapan juga aura cahaya yang menyelimuti dirinya. Shikamaru juga Neji melongo melihat aura dwi warna itu menyelimuti sosok sahabatnya tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, aura kegelapan juga aura cahaya yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan sosok Naruto yang kembali mengenakan armor putih dengan jubah merah di punggungnya. Shikamaru juga Neji mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang mereka lihat sekarang.

" Ayo kita ke tempat Gaara sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." kata Naruto akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Di chapter sebelumnya, saya memperkenalkan kemampuan baru yaitu **_**Angelic Mode**_**. Yups, **_**Angelic Mode **_**adalah kemampuan dimana bisa merubah diri menjadi Guardian Angel. Otak saya tiba-tiba terlintas kemampuan itu, saat saya ingat game **_**Legend of Dragon**_**, **_**Plastion 1**_** dimana hero-heronya memiliki sayap.**

**Yups, semua anggota inti keluarga Fujimato nanti bisa menggunakan **_**Angelic Mode**_**, juga Shimakaru, Neji, Ino dan Hinata bisa juga menggunakan **_**Angelic Mode**_**. Saya sudah punya gambaran untuk semua orang yang bisa menggunakan teknik itu.**

**Mungkin ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu Fantasy untuk kedepannya, karena saya tiba-tiba ingin membuat fict saya seperti deskripsi game Final Fantasy. Alur tidak akan berubah, akan seperti air yang mengalir, cuma nanti chapter kedepan mungkin akan banyak unsur-unsur Fantasynya di chapter depan.**

**Alright, kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 29, dan terima kasih untuk komentar positif **_**Angelic Mode **_**milik Naruto, saat itu saya membayangkan Could, Final Fantasy VII mungkin keren aja jika Naruto seperti itu, pakaian serba hitam seperti Could.**

**Enjoy Reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 29**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Kantor Kazekage

.

.

.

Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari juga Shukaku duduk dengan cemas, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sedang menghadapi musuh yang memiliki kekuatan misterius di luar sana. Kankuro yang tadinya melihat adiknya yang tidak kenapa-napa menghembus nafas lega, tapi dirinya juga sedikit cemas dengan kedua pemuda Fujimato juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka tidak tahu, sebenarnya musuh yang mereka hadapi barusan bukan musuh biasa dan mereka harus menyelidiki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Awalnya, mereka begitu terkejut melihat sesuatu seperti lingkaran raksasa di langit malam Suna, dimana lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir kuning yang menyambar dengan liar. Zhen Ji maupun Xing Cai menatap syok petir-petir itu, karena mereka mengetahui kalau Sima Zhaolah yang menggunakan jurus tersebut, dan Zhen Ji bahkan tahu jika Sima Zhao masih belum sempurna menguasai teknik itu. Zhen Ji bahkan menatap horror, dimana setelah beberapa saat, kilatan-kilatan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, juga lingkaran raksasa dengan simbol-simbol unik juga lenyap. Zhen Ji berteriak histeris melihat sosok sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit itu, yang di yakini kalau sosok itu adalah Sima Zhao, dan dirinya bahkan ingin menyusul, menyelamakan pemuda energik itu sekarang, tapi di tahan oleh Xing Cai, Ino juga Hinata, kalau mereka harus mempercayai mereka. Zhen Ji akhirnya menyerah, kemudian dengan langkah gontai duduk di sofa, dirinya mengeluarkan air mata sambil berguma nama sosok pemuda tersebut. Xing Cai, Ino juga Hinata menghibur gadis cantik itu, begitupula Temari, kalau Sima Zhao pasti akan selamat. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung terfokus dengan arah pintu itu. Zhen Ji tersenyum sumiringang, ketika melihat pintu tempat mereka berada terbuka, menampakan sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Zhen Ji langsung bangkit, berlari ke sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang, menubruk dirinya ke sosok pemuda tersebut yang menatap dirinya kaget. Zhen Ji terisak-isak di dada bidang pria itu, memeluk erat tubuh pria itu.

" Terima kasih karena sudah kembali dengan selamat." isak Zhen Ji, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu. Sosok pemuda itu membulatkan matanya, tapi akhirnya tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan Zhen Ji, membelai lembut rambut hitam gadis itu.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." balas pemuda itu lembut, yakni Sima Zhao. Xing Cai, Ino juga Hinata bangkit, menghampiri ketiga pemuda lainnya yang tersneyum kecil ke arah mereka bertiga. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang kemudian menatap ke tempat dimana Gaara, Shukaku, Temari juga Kankuro berada. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya membuka suara.

" Semua sudah selesai. Kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka berdua." kata pemuda itu membuat Gaara, Shukaku, Temari juga Kankuro menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Tapi, kita memiliki sesuatu yang harus kita pecahkan." lanjut pemuda itu serius membuat mereka semua langsung terfokus ke arah dirinya.

" Maksudmu apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara bingung. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda Sabaku itu, kemudian menduduki dirinya ke sofa yang ada di dekatnya tersebut. Sima Zhao, Neji juga Shikamaru mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, kemudian menduduki diri mereka, beristirahat. Naruto kemudian menatap mereka semua serius, akhirnya membuka suara.

" Anggota Akatsuki lain, aku yakin mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti lawan yang barusan kita hadapi. Kemampuan yang tadi mereka berdua gunakan adalah teknik penyatuhan dengan iblis." jelas Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Penyatuan dengan iblis? Teknik seperti apa itu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya membuat Naruto berpikir, tapi akhirnya menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi seseorang yang mengatakan padaku kalau mereka berdua menyatukan diri mereka dengan iblis." jelas Naruto lagi. Semua orang yang ada di sana bungkam, mencerna perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" Apa, ini ada hubungannya dengan _**Dark Lord**_?" tanya Zhen Ji tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah gadis cantik itu. Naruto kemudian berpikir sebentar, yang kemudian dirinya mengangguk mantap.

" Ya, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan _**Dark Lord**_. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Akatsuki bisa berhubungan dengan _**Dark Lord**_, tapi kita harus berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua." jelas Naruto

" Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menang melawan mereka nanti, sedangkan _**Arc Blast**_ milikku sama sekali bukan apa-apa baginya." gerutu Sima Zhao frustasi. Naruto yang melihat saudaranya yang kesal itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menatap Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata satu per satu.

" Kalian harus bisa membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_ kalian masing-masing mulai sekarang." kata Naruto tegas membuat mereka semua menatap bingung ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

" _**Angelic Mode**_? Teknik apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru bingung membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan melewati mereka semua yang menatap dirinya bingung. Naruto kemudian berhenti, lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap mereka semua.

" Aku akan menunjukkan apa itu _**Angelic Mode**_." jelas Naruto. Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan kantor Kazekage itu saling pandang, tapi kemudian mereka menatap ke arah Naruto yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

_**" Angelic Mode : Release." **_guma Naruto yang kemudian tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam juga putih yang perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Mereka semua menatap terkejut dengan aura-aura hitam juga putih yang bisa di katakan aura kegelapan juga cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka. Aura-aura yang tadi menyelimuti sosok Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan oleh sosok seorang pria yang menggenakan mantel hitam panjang tampa lengan berwarna hitam, dengan di bagian tubuh atasnya, mempamerkan lekuk-lekuk ototnya juga celana panjang hitam polos yang menjadi kombinasinya. Sosok itu juga di bagian kepalanya menggenakan Winged helm berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupa, dua crossbow berwarna putih dengan sayap merpati hitam di masing-masing sudutnya yang ada di kedua tangannya. Yang membuat mulut Sima Zhao menganga adalah, dua pasang sayap merpati dengan warna hitam putih siksak yang berada di punggungnya. Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro juga Shukaku menatap tidak percaya dengan perubahan Naruto itu, sedangkan Shikamaru juga Neji yang sebelumnya sudah melihat, hanya bisa mengagumi sosok Naruto yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Kedua mata Naruto perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakan iris saffirenya yang tajam, menatap mereka semua yang syok.

" A-ap-pa i-it-tu _**A-an-nge-l-lic M-mo-d-de**_?" tanya Sima Zhao yang masih tidak percaya dengan sosok perubahan saudaranya sekarang. Naruto yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan saudaranya itu.

" Benar, ini adalah _**Angelic Mode **_milikku, Zhao. _**Angelic Mode **_adalah teknik dimana kita akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok Guardian Angel yang ada di dalam diri kita." jelas Naruto membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan teknik seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih mengagumi sosok sahabatnya sekarang.

" Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang sangat istimewa. Orang itu yang membangkitkan Guardian Angel yang ada di dalam tubuhku, ketika melihat kalian kesusahan melawan dua anggota Akatsuki itu." jelas Naruto membuat mereka terperanga mendengarnya.

" Siapa yang memberimu kekuatan ini, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao penasaran. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan saudaranya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa yang memberikan kekuatan ini." jawab Naruto membuat Sima Zhao kecewa mendengarnya.

" Padahal aku juga ingin kekuatan sepertimu, Naruto." kata Sima Zhao lemas membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Aku bisa memberi tahu bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan kemampuan yang sama sepertiku, Zhao." kata Naruto lembut membuat Sima Zhao langsung menatap saudaranya itu terkejut.

" Benarkah?" tanya Sima Zhao tidak percaya, yang malah di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Kata orang yang memberikan kemampuan ini, hanya kita dalam wujud Guardian Angel, kita bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuh kita yang ternyata adalah iblis. Para iblis itu adalah prajurit dari _**Dark Lord**_ yang sudah menyatu dengan manusia." kata Naruto serius membuat mereka terkejut.

" Iblis? Bagaimana mungkin, onii-chan?" tanya Xing Cai tidak percaya. Naruto juga yang tidak tahu awalnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Xing, tapi yang pasti, kata orang itu kalau musuh yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah iblis, prajurit _**Dark Lord**_. Dia cuma berpesan padaku kalau aku harus secepatnya membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode **_kalian, juga mungkin Tou-chan, Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii, Daiki-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Paman Aizen, paman Zhuge Liang juga Bibi Reika memiliki kemampuan _**Angelic Mode **_mereka." jelas Naruto membuat mereka semua menganggu paham.

" _**Angelic Mode **_hanya di miliki oleh orang-orang yang sudah di pilih senjata masing-masing. Jadi, kalian yang sudah di pilih oleh senjata itu bisa membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_." kata Naruto.

" Bagaimana caranya kita membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_?" tanya Ino penasaran membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Sebelum itu, apa kalian sudah siap menghadapi penjaga senjata masing-masing?" tanya NAruto membuat mereka semua mengerutkan kening.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Neji membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Untuk membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_, kalian harus bertarung dengan penjaga roh senjata masing-masing, yang kemudian nanti kalian akan bersatu dengan mereka." jelas Naruto membuat mereka membulatkan matanya.

" Kita harus mengalahkan penjaga roh senjata kita dulu, lalu kita bersatu dengannya, yang kemudian kita mengaktifkan _**Angelic Mode**_, begitu?" tanya Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Sima Zhao yang mendengar menatap horror ke arah saudaranya itu. Naruto yang mengerti tatapan Sima Zhao hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Aku tahu kamu pasti akan berpikir kalau kesusahan melawan penjaga roh senjatamu Zhao, mengingat penjagamu adalah elemen petir." kata Naruto terkekeh membuat Sima Zhao mendengus.

" Lihat saja, aku pasti akan berhasil mengalahkan penjaga senjataku ini. Aku pasti akan mengaktifkan _**Angelic Mode **_milikku." kata Sima Zhao berapi-api membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" _**Angelic Mode **_milikku pasti lebih keren darimu, Naruto. Aku pasti akan secepatnya membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode **_milikku." kata Sima Zhao lagi membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian menatap Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata satu per satu.

" Kalian juga harus memperisapkan diri untuk membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode **_kalian masing-masing. Mulai sekarang, kita akan berlatih lebih keras lagi karena kalian harus menghadapi roh senjata masing-masing." kata Naruto membuat mereka mengangguk paham. Tubuh Naruto kemudian di selimuti aura-aura hitam juga putih yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sedikit tersentak. Tidak lama kemudian, aura itu menghilang, yang kemudian menampakan sosok Naruto yang menggunakan armor putih seperti semua. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap mereka semua kembali.

" Mulai sekarang, kita memiliki tugas yang berat." kata Naruto

.

.

.

.

Otogakure

.

.

.

.

Hidan juga saudara-saudaranya yang tadi berada di pusat kota Otogakure akhirnya mereka kembali ke mansion adiknya itu. Hidan tersenyum kecil, karena adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu tidak jadi menggunakan jurus yang dia ketahui sangat berbahaya. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam, dimana seorang pria berambut perak sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

" Selamat datang, Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Daiki, Lu Xun." sambut pria berambut perak itu a.k.a Kabuto kepada Hidan juga yang lainnya. Hidan, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki tersenyum kecil, lalu mengandengang masuk pasangan mereka ke dalam. Itachi juga team seven di undang menginap ke mansion Soundokage itu. Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruang keluarga, mendudukan diri mereka dengan nyaman. Hidan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa itu, menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil memijit dagunya pelan. Yugito yang melihat kekasihnya yang seperti kelelahan itu hanya tersenyum teduh, lalu dirinya mengingat dimana untuk pertama kalinya, sosok pria yang ada di depannya itu mengeluarkan air mata, padahal dirinya tahu jika Hidan adalah orang yang keras juga sangat pantang dengan yang namanya menangis.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa besok kita langsung kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

" Aku rasa sebaiknya kita tetap tinggal untuk beberapa waktu dulu. Kita masih belum tahu apakah Raikage nanti akan mengirim pasukan susulan untuk menyerang Oto kembali." kata Lu Xun. Semua orang yang mendengar hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian Hidan menegaka tubuhnya, menatap mereka semua satu per satu.

" Kalian sebaiknya kembali saja besok. Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada Raikage itu nanti." kata Hidan tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua menatap ke arahnya, bingung.

" Apa maksudmu? Apa kamu membiarkan kami tidak ikut bersenang-senang denganmu?" tanya Grimmjow membuat Hidan terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Maksudku, besok para gadis juga Itachi berserta teamnya yang pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian tidak mengikuti 'pesta' yang akan aku buat ini." kata Hidan menyengir membuat Grimmjow mau tidak mau membalas sengirannya.

" Tidak bisa, kami akan tetap di sini!" seru Xiao Qiao tiba-tiba membuat Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo menatap ke arah para gadis yang memasang muka garang ke arah mereka.

" Xiao-chan, kalian harus kembali. Paman Kurama pasti khawatir dengan kalian di rumah." kata Lu Xun mencoba membujuk Xiao Qiao, tapi malah dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis cantik itu.

" Tidak mau. Selama Lu Xun-kun tidak ikut pulang juga, aku tidak akan pulang." jawab Xiao Qiao keras kepala membuat Lu Xun sweatdrop mendengarnya. Hidan hanya bisa terkekeh, kemudian menatap Orihime, Tetsuna juga Zakuro yang langsung saja menempeli diri mereka ke Grimmjow, Ichigo juga Daiki yang sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku kekasih mereka itu. Hidan lalu menatap ke arah Yugito yang menatap cemas ke arah dirinya itu. Terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya menarik lembut tangan Yugito, melingkari tangannya ke pinggang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu, dimana dagunya di letakan di atas kepala Yugito. Hidan mengelus lembut surai pirang kekasihnya itu, kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

" Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke Konoha. Kami harus mengurusi sesuatu sebentar. Aku tidak mau kalian berlama-lama di sini." kata Hidan lembut. Hidan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Yugito, kemudian gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya lebih dalam, memeluk erat Hidan.

" Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Kumogakure?" tanya Yugito pelan membuat Hidan tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengundang perhatian. Aku cuma ingin memberi sedikit peringatan kepadanya agar tidak macam-macam lagi dengan Otogakure juga desa-desa lain yang berada dalam lindungan Konoha." jelas Hidan membuat Yugito menghela nafas kembali.

" Tapi, kalian harus cepat kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kamu tidak ada di sampingku." kata Yugito malu-malu yang kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hidan. Hidan yang mendengar hanya bisa terkekeh, kemudian mengecup kembali puncak kepala Yugito dengan lembut.

" Kami secepatnya akan kembali, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." kata Hidan, yang kemudian menatap ke arah Grimmhow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya itu. Hidan mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap ke arah Zakuro, orihime, Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao yang masih memasang wajah cemberut. Terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Itachi yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan tenang.

" Itachi, besok pagi kalian kembali ke Konoha. Yugi-chan, Zaku-cahn, Hime-chan, Suna-chan juga Xiao-chan akan ikut bersama kalian." kata Hidan tegas sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Xiao Qiao menatap tidak setuju ke arah Hidan, tapi dirinya tidak jadi mengeluarkan protesannya karena pasti akan percuma, jadi dirinya hanya menghembuskan nafas keras, membuat Lu Xun yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh.

" Kami pasti akan cepat kembali Xiao-chan." kata Lu Xun lembut membuat Xiao Qiao cemberut mendengarnya. Lu Xun yang tidak tahan melihat wajah imut kekasihnya itu, mencubit pelan pipi Xiao Qiao, sedangkan yang di cubit mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Lu Xun melepaskan cubitannya itu, tertawa melihat Xiao Qiao yang menatap kesal ke arah dirinya sambil mengelus pipinya yang kena dirinya cubit itu. Hidan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap ke arah Kabuto yang juga menatap dirinya itu.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja outoto, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Aku ingin sedikit memberikan pelajaran kepada Raikaga itu." geram Hidan membuat Kabuto menatap cemas ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu.

" Sudah cukup Hidan-nii. Kalian sudah terlalu menguras tenaga. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa nantinya." kata Kabuto tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hidan itu. Hidan yang mendengar terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas lelah menduduki dirinya nyaman. Yugito menarik diri dengan pelan, melihat ke arah Hidan yang memejamkan matanya. Yugito tahu, di balik topeng elang yang menempel di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu pasti terpanpang wajah lelah di sana. Yugito tersenyum kecil, kemudian tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan, mengelus lembut rahang kokoh kekasihnya itu. Hidan yang merasakan belaian lembut dari seseorang, memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan belaian lembut yang ada di wajahnya itu. Tampa di sadari olehnya, Hidan tertidur akibat sentuhan lembut yang di berikan Yugito kepada dirinya. Dirinya terlalu lelah, juga terkejut melihat adiknya yang menggunakan jurus yang sangat mengerikan itu. Dirinya ingin menghilangkan semua memori kejadian hari ini, yang tampa sadar akhirnya dirinya tertidur sana. Yugito mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari kekasihnya itu, tersenyum sedu, lalu dengan hati-hati, dirinya melepaskan topeng elang yang menempel di wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu, menampakan wajah Hidan yang tertidur dengan damai. Tersenyum lembut, Yugito kemudian mencium kening Hidan dengan kasih sayang, mengelus pelan rambut perak pria itu.

" Kamu jangan memaksakan diri lagi, Hidan-kun. Kamu harus ikut kami kembali ke Konoha, melihatmu yang sekarang sangat kelelahan, aku tidak mau kamu harus menghadapi Raikage itu." kata Yugito lembut, kemudian menatap ke arah teman-temannya, tersenyum.

" Kita akan pulang bersama-sama. Aku tidak mau Hidan-kun menghadapi masalah lagi. Kalau Hidan-kun tetap keras kepala akan pergi, kita paksa dia untuk ikut pukang dengan kita." kata Yugito tegas membuat Zakuro, Orihime, Tetsuna juga Xiao Qiao tersenyum menang. Mereka kemudian menatap ke arah Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo juga Lu Xun yang tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka.

" Kalian sekali-kali jangan suka memaksakan diri. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami khawatir setiap hari saat kalian menjalankan misi?" kata Zakuro kesal membuat Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, kalau saja kami telat menolong kalian, kalian pasti terkena serangan dari pria itu." sambung Tetsuna tidak kalah kesal. Daiki yang mendengar hanya menghembuskan nafas, kemudian dirinya memeluk lembut tubuh mungil gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

" Iya iya. Kami akan ikut pulang besok." kata Daiki mengalah sambil melihat ke arah Grimmjow, Ichigo juga Lu Xun yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kita juga tidak mau melihat Hidan kesusahan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Hidan kelelahan seperti ini." kata Grimmjow sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan. Ichigo mengangguk seteju mendengar perkataan pemuda bersurai biru itu.

" Kita tidak mungkin memaksa Hidan bertarung lagi. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Aku yakin, dirinya pasti mengalami banyak beban, terlebih lagi melihat Naruto yang menggunakan jurus itu di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia pasti sangat takut kehilangan adik tercintanya itu." kata Ichigo yang kemudian menghembuskan nafas.

" Bukan cuma Hidan yang kehilangan, tapi aku juga tidak mau adik kesayanganku mati muda." kata Grimmjow membuat Ichigo, Daiki juga Lu Xun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Paman Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto sudah mengalami masa-masa susah mereka. Mereka itu tidak mengenal lelah juga putus asa. Aku bahkan tidak tidak yakin, apakah mereka setiap malam tidur dengan nyenyak." kata Lu Xun sendu membuat Ichigo, Daiki juga Grimmjow mengangguk.

" Ya. Sampai sekarang pun mereka harus mati-matian melindungi orang-orang, apalagi sekarang paman Kurama adalah seorang Kage, tugasnya semakin berat saja." kata Grimmjow yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Hokage-sama, naruto juga Hidan sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo juga Lu Xun menatap ke arah sulung Uchiha itu sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sedih.

" Kamu pasti akan sangat menghormati Paman Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto setelah mendengar kisah mereka sebelum kami menetap di Konoha. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang hebat. Aku saja tidak mau membuat di antara mereka kecewa." kata Grimmjow sendu.

" Selama ini, mereka berusaha tegar. Mereka selalu menampilkan senyum ramah juga baik dengan orang-orang, tapi sebenarnya, mereka memikul beban yang berat." kata Grimmjow membuka kisah Kurama, naruto juga Hidan. Kabuto, Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura yang penasaran mendengar dengan serius.

" Dulu, kami bukan apa-apa di bandingkan sekarang. Kami hanya bocah nakal biasa yang merasa sok kuat di hadapan orang-orang." lanjut Grimmjow sambil menerawang. Itachi yang melihat mata Grimmjow menyiratkan kesedihan mengernyit bingung.

" Kami dulunya adalah anak buangan. Aku, Ichigo juga adikku Daiki di pungut oleh paman Kurama. Beliau ingin merawat juga mengasuh kami bertiga juga memberikan kasih sayang layaknya keluarga yang tidak kami peroleh." serak Grimmjow membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro, Sakura juga Kabuto membelalakan matanya.

" Jadi kalian dulunya yatim piatu?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya membuat Grimmjow, Daiki juga Ichigo terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Ya, kami bertiga adalah yatim piatu, berbeda dengan Lu Xun yang memang sudah di asuh sejak kecil oleh paman Zhuge Liang. Kami bertiga dulunya tidur di tepi jalan, mau makan saja harus mencuri, di kejar-kejar oleh penduduk desa, di caci maki, di hina, bahkan kami di gebuk oleh massa, tapi akhirnya, Paman Kurama dengan tangan terbuka memungut kami bertiga yang bukan apa-apa, yang mungkin membuat bebannya semakin berat mengurus kami, padahal waktu itu, paman Kurama masih berusia sangat muda menjadi seorang ayah bagi Naruto." jelas Grimmjow membuat mereka terkejut

" Memang Hokage-sama waktu itu bertemu dengan kalian saat usia beliau berapa tahun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Delapan belas tahun." jawab Ichigo tegas membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro, Sakura juga Kabuto menatap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda bermabut orange itu.

" Yang benar saja!? Hokage-sama sudah menjadi seorang ayah saat umur beliau delapan belas tahun!?" kata Saro tidak percaya.

" Delapan belas tahu itu saat Naruto masih berumur enam tahun loh. Jadi, paman Kurama sudah menjadi seorang ayah saat berumur dua belas tahun." kata Daiki membuat mereka berlima melotot ke arah dirinya.

" Dua belas tahun!?" seru Sakura tidak percaya tapi dengan cepat dirinya membengkap mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam menuju ke arahnya. Yugito kemudian menatap ke arah Hidan yang sedikit mengerutkan kening, tapi akhirnya kembali rileks lagi. Yugito kemudian menatap ke arah Kabuto.

" Apa ada selimut yang tidak di pakai?" tanya Yugito membuat Kabuto tersenyum kemudian dirinya bangkit, menuju lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Kabuto kemudian membuka lemari itu, mengeluarkan sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal berwarna putih dari dalam, lalu berjalan ke arah Yugito, menyodorkan selimut itu kepada gadis cantik itu. Yugito tersenyum kecil, lalu menerima selimut itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kabuto. Yugito kemudian mengibarkan selimut itu, yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Hidan yang tertidur dengan tenang. Tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap ke arah Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

" Jangan terlalu keras bicaranya, nanti Hidan-kun bangun." kata Yugito yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas lega, melihat saudaranya yang tidak terbangun oleh teriakan gadis bersurai pink itu. Grimmjow lalu menatap ke arah Itachi, meminta ceritanya di lanjutkan kembali.

" Sampai di mana tadi?" tanya Grimmjow bego membuat Itachi menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Dua belas tahun." kata Itachi datar membuat Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya. Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum sedih lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

" Ya, paman Kurama menjadi ayah bagi Naruto saat beliau berusia dua belas tahun. Dan apakah kalian bisa membayangkan, saat di usia remaja begit sudah menjadi seorang ayah, padahal masa-masa itu adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Paman Kurama menjadi seorang ayah termuda di dunia ini." kata Grimmjow sendu.

" Tapi yang membuatku sangat hormat kepadanya adalah, Paman Kurama menyelamatkan nyawaku." lanjut Grimmjow membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura mengerutkan kening.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. Grimmjow kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan, tampa di sadari setitik air mata menetes di sudut matanya, yang tentu saja membuat Itachi yang melihat hal tersebut terbelalak kaget.

" Aku, aku waktu itu tidak menuruti perkataan Paman Kurama. Aku diam-diam keluar dari penginapan yang kami tempati, kemudian aku di culik oleh sekelompok ninja, yang bahkan jumlahnya tidak bisa aku hitung, karena wajahku di tutup oleh karung. Saat itu, aku mendengar samar-samar suara Paman Kurama memanggil namaku. Aku hanya tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membebaskan diri. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Grimmjow serak.

" Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura membuat Grimmjow menatap ke arah surai pink itu dengan kedua air mata yang sudah keluar di sudt matanya itu.

" Kalian pasti tidak percaya bukan, seorang Fujimato Kurama, sang Godaime Hokage di babak belurkan oleh massa?" tanya Grimmjow parau membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro, Sakura juga Kabuto terbelalak kaget.

" Ba-bag-gaim-mana mu-ung-gki-kin?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya membuat Grimmjow tersenyum pahit.

" Warga tempat desaku tinggal tidak suka kalau paman Kurama memungut kami bertiga. Paman Kurama membela keras kami kalau kami juga manusia yang memiliki hak untuk hidup. Di depan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat Paman Kurama di hajar oleh warga biadab itu sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku waktu itu menyalahkan diriku yang tidak mendengar ucapannya itu. Setelah warga itu puas menghajar Paman Kurama, mereka pun akhirnya membebaskanku. Aku berlari mendekati Paman Kurama yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, juga terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah di dalam mulutnya. Aku waktu itu merasa bersalah kepada beliau juga Naruto yang masih kecil, karena membuat ayahnya terluka seperti ini. Aku pikir paman Kurama akan membenciku, tapi apa yang beliau katakan membuat aku terkejut mendengarnya." putus Grimmjow, memngahpus air matanya. Zakuro yang ada di sisinya itu menatap sedih, dirinya lalu mengenggam erat telapak tangan kekasihnya itu. Grimmjow melihat ke arah Zakuro yang menatap dirinya cemas, tersenyum simpul lalu menatap ke arah Itachi kembali.

" Yang beliau katakana waktu itu adalah ' Grimmjow, kamu adalah anak yang kuat. Kamu adalah sosok yang patut di banggakan, bukan di hina juga di kucili. Paman akan melindungimu dari apapun, bahkan jika nyawa Paman di pertaruhkan, Paman akan berikan. Kamu sudah Paman anggap seperti anak sendiri. Paman memang memiliki seorang putra, tapi kamu, Ichigo juga Daiki sudah paman anggap putra paman.' " kata Grimmjow meniru perkataan Kurama.

.

.

_FlashBack _

_._

_._

_Grimmjow kecil yang terikat di sebuah batang pohon menatap kosong ke arah kumpulan warga yang sedang menghajar sesuatu. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya itu dan tampa sadar, air mata mengalir dengan bebas._

_" HENTIKANNN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! PAMAN KURAMA TIDAK BERSALAH!" teriak Grimmjow melihat kejadian tersebut, tapi malah perkataanya tidak di dengar_

_._

_._

_BUAKKKK!_

_._

_._

_Wajah Grimmjow terhempas ke samping, dimana seseorang menamparnya dengan kuat. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, juga pipi kirinya yang mengeluarkan lebam biru. Grimmjow membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap kosong ke sampingnya itu._

_" Bocah sialan sepertimu diam saja. Dia mau jadi sok pahlawan karena memungut anak sialan sepertimu ini. Apa untung dirinya merawat kalian, yang malah ada menyusahkan saja. Dasar pencuri." kata seorang warga membuat Grimmjow membatu. Grimmjow tahu, dirinya memang orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain, tapi dirinya tidak pernah sama sekali ingin menyusahkan pria yang sedang di hajar oleh massa. Dirinya mengertakan gigi karena tidak mendengar perkataan pria baik itu, malah keluar dari rumah, dan di sekap oleh warga sialan tersebut. Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya, mengumpat perilaku bodohnya tersebut. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, para warga pun berhenti mengeroyoki sosok pemuda yang sekitar berusia delapan belas tahun. Pemuda tampan itu terkulai lemes, tubuhnya sedikit mengeluarkan kejang-kejang, wajahnya sudah berantakan dimana lebam-lebam menghiasi wajah rupawannya itu. Grimmjow perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tidak percaya, dimana sosok pria baik itu terkapar lemas. Pria itu sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya kekiri yang kemudian kembali seperti posisi semula. Beberapa warga meludah ke arah pria itu, menatap jijik ke arahnya._

_" Jangan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan di sini. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di desa ini, jadi jangan berani mencoba melawan kami." kata salah satu warga, yang kemudian dirinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, di susul warga lainnya. Sosok pria yang ada di samping Grimmjow akhirnya melepaskan ikatan tali yang tadinya mengikat erat bocah surai biru itu, yang kemudian pria itu menendang punggung Grimmjow dengan keras._

_" Pergilah." kata pria itu dingin lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Grimmjow masih membatu, mata birunya menatap nanar ke arah sosok pria yang terkapar lemas dengan luka. Perlahan-lahan Grimmjow merangak ke arah sosok pria itu, dimana dirinya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata, melihat sosok pria baik yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Grimmjow akhirnya sampai di tempat pria itu terbaring lemes, menatap sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan wajah sangat bersalah_

_" Pa-pam-man…" panggil Grimmjow terbata-bata. Sosok yang di panggil paman itu sedikit menggerakan lehernya, dimana kedua matanya yang sudah lebam, menatap ke arah Grimmjow_

_" Gr-grim-mj-jow…." panggil pria itu serak. Grimmjow menitikan air matanya, yang kemudian langsung memeluk leher pria itu, menangis keras._

_" Ma-maa-af-ka-kan a-ak-ku pa-paa-m-ma-an…" isak Grimmjow. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, dengan susah payah, dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus lembut surai biru boca itu dengan kasih sayang._

_" Gr-grim-mj-jow, ka-am-mu ke-kel-lak a-ak-kan me-menj-jad-di a-an-nak ya-ng k-ku-ua-at. Ka-kam-mu a-ad-dal-la-lah so-oso-sok ya-ng pa-pat-tu-tut di-dib-ban-ng-gak-kan, bu-buk-kan di-dih-hin-na. P-pam-ma-an a-ak-kan me-mel-lak-ku-k-kan a-ap-pap-pu-pun u-un-ntu-tuk me-l-linn-nd-dun-ngi-gimu wa-al-lau-up-pun n-ny-nyw-wa p-pam-man ha-ar-rus di-dib-be-ber-rik-kan." kata sosok itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kurama terbata-bata._

_"Cu-cuk-kup Paman. Paman sudah cukup menolong Grimmy. Grimmy tidak akan nakal lagi." kata Grimmjow kecil membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya, yang kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil Grimmjow dengan kasih sayang._

_._

_._

_End FlashBack_

_._

_._

Grimmjow yang mengingat masa lalunya itu langsung mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dengan cepat dirinya menghapus air mata tersebut. Grimmjow kemudian menatap Itachi, Sasuke, Saro, Sakura juga Kabuto yang mematung mendengar ceritanya itu. Itachi yang tersadar langsung menatap ke arah Grimmjow.

" Bukannya Hokage-sama adalah ninja yang hebat? Kenapa dia tidak melawan mereka?" tanya Itachi membuat Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki terkekeh.

" Kamu masih belum mengetahui sifat Paman Kurama yang tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain? Itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri yang tidak mendengarnya. Kalau Paman Kurama menghajar mereka, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi berkumpul dengan keluargaku." jelas Grimmjow membuat Itachi mengernyit bingung.

" Maksudnya apa?" tanya Itachi membuat Grimmjow tersenyum kecil.

" Aku akan di bunuh kalau Paman Kurama melawan mereka." jawab Grimmjow sedih membuat Itachi, Sasuke, Saro, Sakura juga Kabuto terbelalak kaget.

" G-gri-rim-m-nii…" kata Kabuto terputus-putus, tidak percaya dengan penjelasan pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Grimmjow yang mendengar hanya terkekeh, kemudian dirinya menguap, kelelahan karena kegiatan hari yang di alaminya kini.

" Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Besok kita kembali ke Konoha." kata Grimmjow yang akhirnya bangkit berdiri, pergi ke kamar tamu yang sebelumnya sudah di beri tahu oleh Kabuto, diikuti oleh Zakuro, Ichigo, Daiki, Lu Xun, juga pasangan mereka masing-masing. Itachi masih mencerna cerita dari pemuda berambut cerah itu. Menghela nafas, karena dirinya baru mengetahui jika kisah mereka semua tidak sebagus yang di lihat olehnya itu.

" Ternyata rintangan yang Hokage-sama juga kalian sangat berat." guma Itachi pelan yang juga dirinya bangkit menuju kamar tamu. diikuti Sasuke, Saro juga Sakur ayang masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing Kabuto yang melihat mereka sudah pergi menuju kamar masing-masing, menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum, lalu melihat Hidan juga Yugito masih duduk di sofa.

" Hidan-nii sepertinya kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita bawa ke kamar atau tidak menganggunya?" tanya Kabuto membuat Yugito tersenyum kecil.

" Aku akan mencoba membangunkannya, kamu sebaiknya beristirahat." kata Yugito lembut membuat Kabuto tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu." pamit Kabuto yang kemudian bangkit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kabuto berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, yang kemudian di tutup dari dalam. Kabuto berjalan di depan jendela, menatap Bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan cerah. Wajahnya begitu kosong menatap bulan tersebut, setelah mendengar kisah dari salah satu kakaknya, dirinya entah kenapa begitu membenci orang-orang yang telah membuat mereka menderita.

" Aku bersumpah, aku akan menghabisi mereka yang berani melukai Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Daiki-nii juga semua keluargaku, terutama mereka yang berani melukai Paman Kurama, Hidan-nii atau Naruto, aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka." sumpah Kabuto tegas yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sinar bulan menyinari dirinya.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

Di dalam gua yang begitu gelap juga lembab, berkumpul beberapa sosok bayangan yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" Jadi, Deidara juga Sasori sudah tewas?" tanya sosok bayangan yang memiliki tindik di bawah bibirnya itu membuka percakapan.

" Ya. Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan musuh yang cukup tangguh. Biarpun mereka menggunakan _**Demon Mode**_, tapi ternyata masih kalah." jawab sosok lainnya berbentuk venus trap di bagian wajahnya.

" Apa kamu sudah menyelidiki lawan mereka?" tanya sosok itu kembali yang di jawab gelengan oleh dirinya.

" Aku mencoba menyelidiki, tapi aku tiba-tiba di halang oleh sesuatu saat mengikuti mereka. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi yang pasti, penghalang itu membuat diriku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh." jawab sosok itu membuat dirinya diam.

" Kita lihat perkembangannya nanti. Dan Kisame, Azumi, kalian lanjutkan menyelidiki Yonbi." titah sosok itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kumogakure

.

.

.

Raikage yang sedang berada di kantornya itu mengeram marah. Pasalnya, pasukan yang dirinya kirim untuk merebut Otogakure dari Konoha gagal total, dan lagi salah satu kepercayaannya, Darui mengatakan, kalau Konoha akan memberi dirinya 'hadiah'. Mengerbak meja, dirinya menatap marah ke arah beberapa kepercayaannya yang tentu saja terkejut melihat tingkah Kagenya itu.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini, hah? Seharunya Otogakure berhasil kita kuasai, kenapa jadi seperti ini!?" seru Raikage marah membuat mereka membatu mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, pasukan yang aku kirim bukanlah sedikit!? Seharunya kalian berhasil merebut desa kecil itu!?" lanjut Raikage lagi. Samui yang ada di sana cuma bisa bungkam juga takut melihat Kagenya yang begitu murka, mendengar laporan dari Darui kalau mereka gagal menguasai Otogakure.

.

.

**DUARRRRR!**

.

.

Terjadi ledakan di luar gedung kantor Raikage membuat sang Kage juga beberapa shinobi yang ada di sana terkejut. A atau Yondaime Raikage langsung bangkit berdiri, berlalri di depan jendela ruangannya itu. Terkejut, dirinya melihat asap-asap hitam yang ada di depan gerbang desanya itu, karena ledakan yang dia dengar berasal dari sana.

" Cepat kalian selidiki apa yang terjadi!" seru Raikage membuat mereka mengangguk paham langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kagenya itu juga dirinya menghilang dalam shinshui untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani menganggu ketenangan desanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Gerbang Kumogakure

.

.

.

Kurama yang sedang mengendalikan Naga Es hitam ciptaannya itu menatap tajam shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure yang mencoba menahannya. Aizen juga Zhuge Liang yang ada di sisi sang Godaime Hokage juga memasang kuda-kuda juga menatap tajam semua shinobi Kumogakure yang mengepung mereka.

" Lemah. Kalian ternyata sudah tidak mengasah kemampuan kalian lagi. Akan aku berikan pelajaran kepada Kage kalian yang brengsek itu." kata Kurama yang kemudian memutar tangan kanannya dengan cepat, yang tentu saja membuat Naga Es itu terbang berputar ke atas. Kurama yangsung meninju ke bawah tangannya itu, membuat Naga Es yang tadinya terbang ke langit, dengan cepat meleset ke daratan, bagai meteor yang akan jatuh di bumi. Beberapa shinobi Kumogakure terkejut, kemudian mereka dengan cepat langsung membubarkan diri mereka. Kurama menyengir licik, dengan cepat, tangannya langsung di angkat sedikit membuat Naga Es yang tadinya ingin menghantam tempat mereka itu tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas lagi, yang tentu saja membuat semua shinobi Kumogakure menatap tidak percaya kejadian tersebut.

" Ba-bag-gai-im-man-na bi-is-sa…" gagap salah satu shinobi Kumogakure itu tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya itu. Naga Es Kurama dengan tenang turun kembali ke tempat di mana dirinya juga Aizen dan Zhuge Liang berada.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Nii-sama?" tanya Aizen tampa menatap Kurama yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Jangan buat ada korban jiwa di sini. Kita hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Raikage itu. Hancurkan beberapa bangunan penting di desa ini. Aku akan menahan mereka di sini, kalian berdua pergilah." kata Kurama tegas yang di jawab anggukan oleh Aizen juga Zhuge Liang. Mereka berdua menghilang dalam pusaran angin, meninggalkan Kurama yang menatap tajam shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure itu.

" Panggil Kage kalian brengsek itu. Aku ini memberi dia pelajaran karena berani menyerang Otogakure." seru Kurama lantang membuat semua shinobi Kumugakure itu mengeram marah.

" Anda telah berani menghina Kage kami!? Apa anda masih belum tahu siapa beliau hah!?" teriak murka dari salah seorang shinobi itu membuat Kurama tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya.

" Memang kenapa? Apa itu menjadi masalah buat kalian?" tanya Kurama sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, membuat shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure itu mengeram marah.

" KU-KURANG AJAR!" seru mereka marah yang langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

" BERHENTI!" seru seseorang membuat mereka langsung saja menghentikan handseal mereka. Kurama menyengir melihat sosok seseorang bertubuh besar, berotot berkulit coklat matang dengan jubah putihnya menatap dingin ke arahnya. Semua shinobi Kumogakure itu membuka jalan, membungkuk hormat kepada sosok tersebut. Sosok pria itu kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di depan Kurama, menatap dingin pria rupawan itu.

" Hokage, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok tersebut dingin. Kurama merilekskan tubuhnya yang tadi memasang kuda-kuda, balas menatap dingin sosok tersebut.

" Raikage, aku ingin menuntutmu karena kamu telah melanggar batas wilayah desa. Otogakure adalah milik Konoha dan Oto berada dalam lindungan Konoha, jadi kenapa kamu masih bersikeras ingin mengambil paksa Otogakure?" kata Kurama dingin membuat sosok itu yang ternyata Raikage mengeram marah.

" Otogakure bukanlah desa merdeka ingat!? Otogakure adalah desa terbuang, dan aku ingin mengambilnya menjadi markas militer desa kami." murka Raikage membuat Kurama menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Siapa yang bilang Otogakure bukan desa merdeka? Otogakure sekarang sudah memiliki pemimpin dan juga sekarang dalam tahap perkembangan. Otogakure berada dalam lindungan Konoha dan sekarang Otogakure berada dalam wilayah negara api. Jadi, anda tidak ada alasan lagi untuk merebut Otogakure, atau anda ingin mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Konoha sekarang." jelas Kurama membuat Raikage mengeram.

" Persetan dengan perang, yang pasti Otogakure bukanlah desa merdeka. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang, Hokage!" seru Raikage murka yang langsung membuang jubah putihnya sembarang, yang tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi sinar biru. Kurama hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pelan, padahal dia hanya ingin memberikan opini bahwa Otogakure sudah menjadi bagian Negara Api, tapi ternyata Kage yang ada di depannya itu keras kepala.

" Aku tidak tahu apa kamu sedang membuka peperangan atau tidak? Yang pasti, aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang." kata Kurama yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda juga Naga Es Hitam miliknya melingkari sosok Kurama dalam lindungan tubuh panjangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 29**

**Maafkan saya karena telat mengupdate chapter ini. Belakangan ini saya sangat sibuk sekali jadi up datenya telat**

**Saya akan mengusahakan menu up date cepat chapter berikutnya**

**So, review pliss**


	30. Chapter 30

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 30**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure

.

.

.

Tsunade tidak menemukan sosok suaminya dari rumah bahkan di kantor Hokage sekalipun. Dia juga sudah bertanya dengan Isobu, Kokuoh, Matatabi, juga Reika, dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah mereka berempat tidak tahu. Aizen juga Zhuge Liang pun lenyap sejak tadi pagi.

" Katakan, apa kalian berempat tahu dimana Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade dingin kepada empat headclan yang ada di depannya itu bergidik ngeri. Tsunade sekarang berada di kantor sang suami, duduk di kursi kebesaran suaminya itu, menatap tajam ke arah Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang menundukkan kepala mereka berempat. Perempatan pun muncul di dahi wanita cantik itu karena dia di acuhkan oleh keempat sahabat suaminya itu.

" Sekali lagi aku tanya, kemana perginya **suamiku**?" tanya Tsunade tajam, menekan kata 'suamiku' membuat keempat head clan itu menatap ke arah Tsunade, menelan ludah paksa.

" Be-beg-gin-ni Ts-su-sun-na-ad-de-hi-him-me…" gagap Shikaku langsung bungkam melihat kilatan kemarahan dari sudut mata First Lady itu.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

Terdengar bantingan pintu membuat lima insang yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh. Sosok pria berumur sekitar lima puluhan, berambut putih jabrik panjang dengan garis merah panjang yang menjalar ke bawah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sosok pria itu langsung membatu, merasakan aura mengerikan yang berasal dari mantan rekan setimnya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang memasang wajah minta tolong. Berdehem sebentar, dengan langkah santai dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang kemudian menduduki dirinya di sofa empuk yang tidak jauh darinya.

" Apa kamu sedang mencari Kurama?" tanya Jiraiya to the point membuat Tsunade langsung menatap dirinya. Jiraiya menyengir mengetahui jika manta rekan setimnya itu mencari sang Godaime Hokage, yang tentu saja membuat Tsunade berdecak kesal karena dirinya tidak langsung memberi tahu jawabannya.

" Aku sempat bertemu dengan Kurama waktu mau menuju kemari. Aku melihat dia di kawan dengan pria berambut coklat unik juga sosok pria yang membawa kipas bulu bangau." lanjut Jiraiya membuat Tsunade melotot.

" Dimana kamu bertemu Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade tidak sabaran membuat Jiraiya terkekeh.

" Menurutku, mereka bertiga menuju ke arah Kumogakure, karena saat berpapasan dengannya, aku sedang bertemu mata-mataku yang berada di Kumogakure." jawab Jiraiya santai membuat Tsunade melongo mendengarnya, yang langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chaouza yang bergidik melihatnya.

" Katakan, apa Kurama-kun memberi 'hadiah' kepada Raikage?" geram Tsunade tajam membuat keempat head clan itu merinding disko. Jiraiya yang tidak mengerti maksud dari memberi hadiah mengangkat alis kanannya, bingung.

" Apa maksudmu Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Tsunade menghembuskan nafas kasar, menatap ke arah Jiraiya.

" Baru-baru ini, Kumogakure mencoba mengambil paksa Otogakure yang merupakan desa yang berada dalam lindungan Konoha." kata Tsunade membuat Jiraiya terbelalak kaget.

" Bagaimana mungkin!? Itu sama saja mendeklarasikan perang!" seru Jiraiya tidak percaya membuat Tsunade mengerang lelah.

" Dan kamu tahu? Kurama-kun tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Kalau ada seseorang yang membuat dirinya mencapai batas kesabarannya habis, dia pasti akan memberi 'hadiah' yang dirinya maksud itu." jelas Tsunade kesal membuat Jiraiya berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian kedua matanya langsung membelalak.

" Jangan-jangan…" kata Jiraiya terputus melihat Tsunade yang memijit keningnya.

" Kapan kamu bertemu Kurama-kun, Aizen juga Zhuge Liang?" tanya Tsunade membuat Jiraiya berpikir.

" Hmm kalau tidak salah sebelum matahari terbit aku bertemu mereka bertiga." jawab Jiraiya membuat Tsunade frustasi.

" Jadi, mereka bertiga pergi sebelum fajar tiba!? Pantas saja waktu aku bangun di sampingku tidak ada Kurama-kun." erang Tsunade frustasi membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza saling pandang, tapi akhirnya mereka berempat tersenyum licik, mengangguk kepala mereka masing-masing.

" Oh, jadi Tsunade-hime kesal tidak melihat wajah Hokage-sama saat bangun?" tanya Shikaku menggoda membuat Tsunade membatu. Jiraiya langsung melihat ke arah keempat head clan tersebut yang tersenyum licik, membuat dirinya mengernyit bingung.

" Maksudnya apa?" tanya Jiraiya tidak mengerti membuat Shikaku mengeluarkan sengiran menggoda, menatap Tsunade yang melotot ke arahnya.

" Hmm apa ya? Kurama-sama selalu bercerita kalau dirinya selalu mengecup kening Tsunade-hime saat bangun. Aku pikir, Tsunade-hime kesal karena tidak mendapat kecupan selamat pagi dari Kurama-sama." kata Shikaku dengan nada sing a song membuat Jiraiya melongo mendengarnya. Tsunade yang mendengar perkataan Shikaku tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung di penuhi warna merah yang tentu saja tidak luput dari pandangan kelima pria yang ada di sana.

" Apa benar begitu, Tsunade-hime? Anda kesal karena tidak mendapat kecupan selamat pagi dari Kurama-sama?" goda Inoichi membuat Tsunade menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Si-sia-ap-pa bi-bil-lan-ng…" gagap Tsunade marah, tapi bukannya membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza takut, malah membuat mereka menyengir jahil.

" Ah, aku juga pernah dengar darinya juga kalau setiap pagi, Kurama selalu memanjakkan Tsunade-hime." goda Fugaku membuat Tsunade semakin memerah mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, Kurama juga selalu bercerita kalau kalian berdua selalu berdua, tidak bisa di lepas kalau sudah berada di tempat pribadi." lanjut Chouza memnggoda Tsunade, yang sukses membuat First Lady itu merona matang, sedangkan Jiraiya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Tsunade, ternyata mantan setimnya itu kesal cuma masalah ritual pagi yang di berikan oleh Sang Godaime itu. Tiba-tiba, di atas kepala Jiraiya muncul bolam lampu yang menyala entah datang dari mana. Menyengir mesum, dirinya bersiul menggoda membuat Tsunade menatap ke arahnya nanar.

" Oh, jadi Tsunade tidak menemukan sosok sang suami tercinta rupanya di samping dirinya. Apa semalam masih kurang puas, sampai-sampai mau melanjutkannya di pagi yang indah ini, hmm?" goda Jiraiya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Tsunade yang sudah terpojok dengan godaan kelima pria di depannya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona hebat. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ejekkan-ejekkan mereka langsung mengerbak meja, menatap nyalang mereka semua, walaupun rona merah masih belum menghilang di wajahnya.

" KALIAN SEMUA SIALANNNN!" teriak murka Tsunade sedangkan Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza juga Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Teriakan murka Tsunade sampai-sampai terdengar ke depan gerbang desa, membuat Kotetsu juga Izumo terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan murka sang First Lady.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Asuna juga Reika sedang menemani Adelicia juga Kyoku bermain di halaman belakang mansion Fujimato. Asuna tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Adelicia juga Kyoku yang tertawa lepas saat bermain dengan rubah-rubah putih yang berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka. Reika menatap ke arah Asuna yang masih tersenyum, mau tidak mau dirinyapun ikut tersenyum.

" Apa kamu mengkhawatirkan, Naru-kun?" tanya Reika membuka pembicaraan membuat Asuna tersentak kecil. Asuna kemudian menatap ke arah Reika yang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil.

" Ya, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sempat terkejut melihat bulan yang tertutup bayangan hitam tadi malam, tapi aku bersyukur karena Naru-kun tidak jadi menggunakan jutsunya itu." jawab Asuna sambil menghela nafas lelah, yang kemudian menatap ke arah Adelicia juga Kyoku yang sedang duduk sambil mengelus puncak kepala rubah-rubah putih itu. Reika tersenyum maklum, kemudian dirinya juga menatap ke arah keponakannya itu, tersenyum.

" Tapi akhirnya, Naru-kun tidak jadi menggunakannya bukan? Bibi juga kaget melihat bulan tadi malam. Musuh seperti apa yang mereka hadapi sampai-sampai Naru-kun menggunakan jutsu tersebut?" tanya Reika entah kepada siapa, sedangkan Asuna menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Bibi Reika, hubungan Bibi Reika dengan Paman Aizen bagaimana?" tanya Asuna mengganti topik. Reika yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya itu tersentak kecil, tapi kemudian muncul samar-samar rona pink di kedua pipinya. Asuna terkekeh merdu membuat Reika juga membalas kekehannya tidak kalah merdunya.

" Bibi masih belum berani memaksa Paman Aizen untuk cepat-cepat menikah. Paman Aizen terlalu fokus membantu Paman Kurama, padahal Paman Kurama sudah meminta Paman Aizen untuk cepat-cepat mempersunting Bibi." jelas Reika sambil mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah, tersenyum kecil. Asuna tersenyum maklum, dirinya lalu menatap kembali kedua adiknya itu.

" Paman Aizen benar-benar menghormati paman Kurama, ya. Padahal Paman Kurama sudah tidak sabar ingin punya keponakan dari adiknya itu. Apa Bibi Reika tidak mau mendesak paman Aizen?" tanya Asuna membuat Reika tertawa merdu.

" Di paksa pun percuma, Suna-chan. Paman Aizen selalu berpegang teguh prinsipnya. Paman Kurama bukan cuma kakak baginya, tapi juga sebagai tuan yang sangat di hormati." jelas Reika membuat Asuna mau tidak mau tertawa.

" Pantas saja Paman Kurama selalu menasehatinya, ternyata Paman Aizen terlalu fokus untuk membantunya sampai-sampai melupakan hal-hal pribadi. Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Ichi-nii juga Daiki-nii yang duluan daripada Paman Aizen." ucap Asuna di sela-sela tawanya membuat Reika ikut tertawa. Adelicia juga Kyoku yang mendengar tawa kedua wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, saling pandang, lalu kedua bocah cilik itu berlari mendekati Asuna juga Reika.

" Suna-nee, Bibi Reika, apa yang lucu?" tanya Adelicia dengan suara imutnya membuat Asuna juga Reika menghentikan tawanya. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap ke arah Adelicia juga Kyoku yang kedap kedip menatap bingung ke arah mereka, sampai-sampai kedua gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi kedua bocah imut di depan mereka tersebut.

" Bukan apa-apa Ade-chan, Kyo-kun. Kemana rubah-rubah yang bersama kalian?" tanya Asuna yang kemudian empat ekor rubah putih ukuran sedang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Adelicia tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengelus kepala rubah itu dengan kasih sayang, membuat rubah tersebut meleguk senang. Asuna juga Reika terkekeh merdu melihat tingkah Adelicia di depan mereka, sedangkan Kyoku menatap mereka berdua dengan rasa ingin tahu.

" Bibi Reika, Suna-nee, kapan Naru-nii, Zhao-nii, Hidan-nii, Grimm-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Ichi-nii, Daiki-nii kembali?" tanya Kyoku membuat Asuna juga Reika menatap ke arah bocah berambut orange tersebut. Asuna tersenyum tipis, mengelus lembut rambut Kyoku dengan kasih sayang.

" Sebentar lagi mereka pulang, Kyo-kun, jadi sabar ya." jawab Asuna lembut membuat Kyoku mengangguk patuh. Asuna tersenyum lembut, tapi kemudian dirinya menghela nafas lelah membuat Reika yang di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

" Naru-kun pasti baik-baik saja kok, jadi kamu tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Suna-chan." hibur Reika membuat Asuna mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

Kumogakure

.

.

.

.

Kurama menghindari semua terjangan yang di lakukan oleh Yondaime Raikage tersebut. Dirinya sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan yang di miliki oleh Raikage tersebut, padahal tubuh Raikage itu bisa di bilang membuat kecepatannya melambat. Naga Es ciptaanya pun sudah hancur berkeping-keping akibat tinjuan sang Yondaime Raikage itu. Melakukan single handseal, dirinya langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Raikage yang berlari seperting banteng siap menerjang ke arahnya.

_**" Fire Release : Fire Canon." **_ucapnya yang kemudian dari telapak tangannya muncul sebuah bola api ukuran sedang, yang kemudian langsung meleset ke arah Raikage. Raikage yang melihat langsung menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kiri, membuat bola api ciptaan Kurama melewati dirinya.

" Kau sebenarnya Hokage atau cuma shinobi biasa hah!? Kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak serius bertarung dengaku!?" murka Raikage yang langsung mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Kurama.

.

.

**DUARRR!**

.

.

Terjadi hantaman keras, juga puing-puing tanah yang meledak akibat tinjuan sang Kage itu. Raikage mengeram marah karena lawannya menghindari serangannya dengan jutsu yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Sebuah kilatan kuning keemasan tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa meter dari samping Raikage yang terengah-engah, menggantikan sosok seorang pria rupawan berambut orange panjang sepunggung dengan armor kuning keemasan, menatap dingin ke arah Raikage.

" Aku sudah beritahu, aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu. Aku cuma ingin kamu berhenti menyerang Otogakure, dan jangan sampai terjadi peperangan cuma karena hal sepele seperti ini." kata Kurama dingin membuat Raikage menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Sudah aku bilang, aku akan tetap merebut Otogakure dan menjadikannya sebagai markas militer desa kami, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku." balas Raikage sengit membuat Kurama menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Kamu ternyata benar-benar keras kepala. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah berani melakukan tindakan seperti itu." ucap Kurama yang langsung melakukan single handseal, yang kemudian aura kuning keemasan tiba-tiba muncul di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Raikage juga seluruh shinobi Kumogakure terbelalak kaget. Kedua mata ruby Kurama langsung menyipit, menatap marah ke arah Raikage yang masih membatu.

_**" Secret Fire Release : Roar Dark Fire Dragon!" **_seru Kurama yang kemudian dirinya langsung menyemburkan Api Hitam dari mulutnya, yang langsung tercipta seekor Naga Api Hitam, mengarah ke arah Raikage yang terkejut melihatnya. Tidak tinggal diam, dirinya dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan Naga Api hitam sang godaime Hokage itu. Menatap tajam, Kurama langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggerakannya ke samping kiri, dimana sosok Raikage yang menghindari serangannya itu. Sosok Naga Api Hitam itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak ke arah samping kiri, sesuai instruksi dari tangan sang Godaime itu, yang tentu saja membuat Raikage juga semua shinobi Kumogakure terbelalak kaget.

" Kamu sekarang tidak bisa menghindar amukan dari api neraka, Raikage. Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu hancur." ucap Kurama dingin yang langsung saja melakukan single handseal kembali. Tersentak kecil, Kurama merasakan cakra asing dari belakangnya, melirik sedikit, membulatkan matanya melihat sosok seseorang yang seperti menggunakan kacamata hitam, dengan kedua pedangnya mengarah ke arah dirinya. Berdecak pelan, Kurama kemudian menghindari sosok tamu tidak di undang itu dalam kilatan kuning keemasan, yang tentu saja membuat Naga Api Hitam ciptaam Kurama tiba-tiba padam begitu saja. Kurama kemudian muncul beberapa meter dari belakang sosok tamu tidak di undang itu, menatap penuh selidik.

" Ah~ anda lolos dari seranganku yo~." ucak sosok tamu tidak di undang itu dengan nada rap, membuat Kurama menaikan alis kanannya. Semua shinobi Kumogakure menatap ke arah sosok tersebut terkejut, tapi kemudian mereka menyengir senang karena mereka sangat tidak asing dengan suara rap yang di keluarkan oleh sosok itu. Raikage yang mendengar suara tersebut sedikit terkejut, kemudian dirinya menatap sosok pria yang memiliki warna kulit seperti dirinya juga baju putih tampa lengan berwarna putih, dimana ada salah satu bagian yang menunjukkan dadaya, juga celana panjang hitam khas shinobi. Kurama memasang kuda-kudanya, yang kemudian kedua belatinya langsung memanjang, menatap sosok tamu tidak di undang itu dengan tajam. Sosok orang yang baru muncul itu, membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Kurama yang sudah memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

" Kalau tidak salah, anda adalah Hokage yang terkenal itu, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok itu tampa suara rap anehnya. Kurama masih memasiang kuda-kudanya, menatap dingin sosok pria yang ada di depannya itu.

" Apa kamu tahu? Raikage kalian sudah berani-beraninya menyerang Otogakure yang merupakan bagian dari desa Konoha. Aku kemari hanya memintanya untuk berehenti menyernag Otogakure, karena jika tidak, maka Kumogakure sama saja mendeklarasi perang dunia shinobi keempat." jawab Kurama dingin membuat sosok pria itu terkejut mendengarnya. Sosok baru itu kemudian langsung menatap ke arah Raikage yang membatu, menuntut penjelasan dari Kagenya itu.

" Apa itu benar, kakak?" tanya sosok tersebut membuat Raikage bungkam. Raikage menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap sosok pria yang menuntut kebenaran dari ucapan sang Hokage itu. Ada gurat kekecewaan yang terpanpang jelas di wajah sosok pria itu, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Apa kamu masih belum cukup dengan kekuasaan yang kamu miliki sekarang, kakak?" tanya sosok itu membuat Raikage sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, menatap ke arah sosok pria itu yang menatap dirinya kecewa.

" Bee, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…." ucap Raikage terputus, melihat gelengan kepala dari sosok pria itu yang ternyata bernama Killer Bee.

" Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu. Apa kamu tidak puas dengan semua ini? Kamu sendiri pernah bersumpah akan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi, tapi kenapa kamu sendiri yang menginkarinya kakak?" tanya Bee kecewa membuat Raikage bungkam mendengarnya. Kurama yang melihat tidak mungkin terjadi pertarungan, akhirnya dirinya merilekskan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Membawa perdamaian? Apa kamu pikir perdamaian bisa terjadi dengan kamu menyerang desa lain, membuat menjadi bagian dari desamu sendiri, yang kemudian kamu bisa mengatur semuanya dalam pemerintahanmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan pikiran kolot seperti itu, Raikage." ucap Kuramatajam, membuat Raikage juga seluruh shinobi Kumogakure tersentak mendengarnya.

" Perdamaian itu adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Kamu tidak bisa membuat perdamaian itu bagai membalikkan telapak tangan. Deskripsi perdamaian itu adalah saat kita semua memiliki pikiran yang sama, rakyat hidup makmur juga tidak terlalu sering terjadi peperangan. Kita tidak bisa membuat perdamaian seratus persen, karena pasti akan terjadi beberapa konflik kecil yang dimana saat kita berbeda pendapat juga perdamaian itu, kita semua berdiri di bawah satu tujuan, satu visi juga misi bersama." jelas Kurama membuat Raikage, Bee juga semua shinobi Kumogakure itu terdiam. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Raikage, tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tahu kamu juga sudah bosan dengan peperangan ini, begitupula diriku. Asal kamu tahu, aku harus berjuang keras untuk membuat Konoha menjadi desa yang makmur juga aman, dan Otogakure yang dulunya bukan desa seperti sekarang. Aku pelan-pelan ingin membuat perdamaian sesuai jalanku, mencari orang yang bisa memahami arti perdamaian, juga memiliki tujuan yang sama." lanjut Kurama membuat Raikage bungkam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul dua sosok pria yang berada di samping Kurama. Sosok pria di sebelah kirinya memiliki rambut coklat berpony unik yang mengenakan hakama berwarna putih bersih, juga sebuah samurai yang berada di pinggang kiri pria itu, sedangkan di samping kanannya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, juga memiliki kumis dan jenggot yang cukup panjang, mengenakan pakaian tradisional berwarna putih dengan lambang Yin and Yang di setiap bahu pakaian itu dan di kombinasi dalaman berwarna hijau muda, jangan lupa kipas berbulu angsa yang selalu bersama dengannya.

" Nii-sama, semua yang anda perintahkan sudah kami lakukan." ucap sosok berambut coklat itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Aizen Sosuke. Kurama sedikit melirik ke arah Aizen, mengangguk kecil yang kemudian menatap ke arah Raikage yang masih membatu, kemudian pandangannya menatap ke arah Bee yang juga membalas menatapnya. Kurama sedikt curiga dengan sosok yang ada di dalam tubuh Bee, karena dirinya merasakan ada cakra yang begitu familiar baginya. Karena dirinya terlalu ingin tahu, kedua bola mata rubynya langsung berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan pola bintang berwarna putih yang berputar dengan tenang, yang tentu saja membuat Raikage, Bee juga semua shinobi Kumogakure terbelalak kaget. Kurama terkejut, melihat aliran cakra Bee yang bercampur dengan cakra mahkluk yang begitu familiar baginya. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya langsung menonaktifkan **Ryuugan**, menatap Bee yang masih membatu menatap dirinya itu.

" Kamu, Jinchuriki Hachibi kan?" tanya Kurama membuat Bee terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Aizen juga Shuge Liang yang mendengar tentu saja terkejut, yang kemudian mereka berdua menatap ke arah Kurama yang tersneyum teduh, lalu mereka langsung menatap ke arah Bee yang masih menatap tidak percaya ke arah dirinya itu.

" Kurama-sama, jangan bilang kalau dia adalah…" kata Zhuge Liang terputus melihat Kurama yang menempelkan jari telunjuknya sendiri ke bibirnya sendiri. Mengerti dengan kode dari pria rupawan itu, Zhuge Liang mengangguk patuh, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Bee dengan tenang. Kurama menurunkan tangannya, menatap ke arah Bee, Raikage juga semua shinobi Kumogakure yang terkejut.

" Ternyata perlakuan yang Raikage berikan kepada dua jinchuriki sangat tidak adil. Jinchuriki Matatabi, anda membiarkan dirinya di lecehkan oelh shinobi-shinobimu yang bejat itu, padahal anda tahu jika Jinchuriki merupakan 'penjara' bagi Bijuu, yang bisa di bilang pahlawan, karena dia mampu memenjarakan monster yang sangat kuat itu. Sebagai Kage, sebenarnya anda sudah gagal, karena memperlakukan shinobimu tidak adil. Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana pemilihan Kage di desa-desa shinobi ini, kecuali Kirigakure juga Sunagakure, karena kedua desa itu memiliki Kage yang cukup baik. Otogakure, Soundokage desa itu merupakan keponakanku, dan aku juga selalu memantau bagaimana dirinya mengatur desanya. Dan untuk anda juga Tsuchikage itu, kalian berdua sama saja menurutku, tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Selalu mementingkan kepentingan sendiri daripada kepentingan bersama. Dan lagi, kalianpun tidak bisa melindungi para Jinchuriki, yang sudah di percayakan oleh sang Legendaris Shinobi kepada kita semua." ucap Kurama dingin membuat mereka bungkam.

" Anda tahu tentang Yugito?" tanya Bee akhirnya membuat Kurama menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" Putraku yang menolongnya saat dia di perkosa oleh dua shinobi desa biadab ini. Apa desa ini merupakan desa di mana para lelakinya selalu melakukan hubungan badan di mana saja juga dengan semua wanita? Tidak heran jika shinobinya begitu, pasti Kagenya lebih bejat dari semua shinobi yang dia latih itu." ucap Kurama mencemoh membuat Bee mematung sedangakan Raikage mengertakan gigi mendengarnya.

" Kau… Beraninya menghinaku!" seru Raikage murka, tapi angsung di tahan oleh Bee, membuat Raikage menatap tidak percaya kepada pria yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.

" Yang Hokage katakan memang benar adanya. Jadi kakak jangan mencoba untuk membela diri." ucap Bee dingin membuat Raikage terkejut mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak serendah itu! Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan tidak adil semua rakyat juga shinobi desaku ini!" seru Raikage tidak terima, tapi malah membuat Kurama menyengir mendengarnya.

" Kalau kamu memang tidak pernah memperlakukan tidak adil rakyat juga shinobimu, kenapa kehidupan Yugito bisa seperti itu di Kumogakure?" tanya Kurama sarkastik membuat Raikage bungkam.

" Kalian semua cuma bisa berpikir kalau seorang Jinchuriki adalah seorang monster, setan atau apalah itu. Kalian tidak tahu beban yang di hadapi oleh semua Jinchuriki juga pengorbanan yang di berikannya untuk melindungi desa kalian yang biadab ini. Apa kalian tahu, mereka juga tidak ingin menjadi seorang Jinchuriki, tapi karena ingin melindungi desa yang mereka cintai itu, mereka merelakan diri mereka menjadi wadah untuk mengurung siluman yang ada di dalam diri mereka itu." seru Kurama emosi membuat mereka semua bungkam. Aizen juga Zhuge Liang tahu bagaimana perasaan pria rupawan itu. Dia tahu, Hokage mereka merupakan reinkarnasi dari Kyuubi no Youko, yang sudah menandatangani kontar yang di berikan oleh salah satu dewa yang mempercayai dirinya itu. Kurama yang menyadari dirinya terlalu terbawa emosi, menutup kedua matanya, menarik nafas sebentar, yang kemudian di keluarkan secara perlahan. Kurama membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Kage juga para shinobi Kumogakure itu.

" Kali ini, aku berharap kalian tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan memakan korban jiwa. Lihat semua shinobi yang kamu kirim ke Otogakure, mereka semua mati sia-sia cuma untuk mengikuti nafsumu, menguasai semua desa dan juga mengikuti tujuan bodohmu tersebut. Sudah berapa banyak kerugian yang kamu peroleh? Apa kamu ingin membuat semua shinobimu mati sia-sia? Meninggalkan keluarganya yang menunggu mereka di rumah, juga putra putrinya yang selalu menunggu sang ayah dari misi? Apa kamu memikirkan perasaan semua shinobimu? Jika kamu tidak bisa memikirkannya, lebih baik kamu mundur saja menjadi seorang Kage, karena memiliki Kage sepertimu itu, sama saja menyengsarakan rakyat. Impian yang tidak jelas sepertimu itu, hanya membuat rakyat juga desamu melemah." jelas Kurama yang langsung membalikkan dirinya, berjalan menjauh dari sosok Raikage juga Bee yang membatu mendengarnya. Aizen juga Zhuge Liang masih menatap mereka yang masih mencerna perkataan sang Kage mereka.

" Anda benar-benar tidak becus menjadi sosok yang di hormati juga di teladani. Anda sebenarnya sudah gagal menjadi Kage. Percuma anda menyandang gelar Kage, tapi tidak bisa mengatur juga melindungi seluruh rakyatnya sendiri." ucap Aizen dingin yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti langkah Kurama yang sudah menjauh. Zhuge Liang menarik nafas pelan yang kemudian di hembuskan dengan perlahan-lahan.

" Kami hanya merusak beberapa gedung penting desa ini. kalian sebaiknya melakukan renofasi secepatnya agar bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan ekonobi kembali. Saya permisi dulu." ucap Zhuge Liang sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

Naruto, Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata berada di gerbang desa Sunagakure, bersama dengan Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shukaku juga para shinobi Sunagakure. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Gaara yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh Gaara, yang juga di balas oleh Kazekage muda itu.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Gaara." ucap Naruto membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengacak rambut Gaara pelan.

" Apa tidak bisa menunda kepulangan kalian?" tanya Gaara sedih membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Kami harus berlatih keras mulai sekarang, Gaara. Musuh yang nanti kami hadapi bukan musuh sembarangan. Mereka merupakan bawahan _**Dark Lord**_ yang ingin menguasai tiga dunia sekaligus. Aku harus menyempurnakan _**Angelic Mode**_ku, juga membantu Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shika, Ino, Neji juga Hinata mempelajari _**Angelic Mode**_. Aku juga harus memberitahukan Tou-chan juga Hidan-nii tentang teknik ini." jelas Naruto membuat Gaara menghembuskan nafas.

" Aku padahal kangen dengamu tapi kalian harus menyelesaikan tugas baru lagi." ucap Gaara sendu membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Jangan begitu, Gaara. Kami pasti akan segera menyelesaikan semua misi seumur hidup kami. Aku akan mengalahkan _**Dark Lord **_itu, juga membawa perdamaian di dunia ini." kata Naruto bersungguh-sungguh membuat Gaara tersenyum. Sima Zhao berjalan mendekat, menepuk pundak Gaara dengan akrab, tersenyum lebar.

" Kamu jangan khawatir. Kami pasti akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Kita pasti akan mengalahkan iblis sialan itu. Aku sudha tidak sabar ingin mempelajari teknik baru yang di sebut _**Angelic Mode **_itu." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto kembali menatap Gaara, tersenyum kecil.

" Kami pergi dulu Gaara. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Paman Shukaku, Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii, kami pamit dulu." kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkuk badannya sedikit. Shukaku, Temari juga Kankuro tersenyum, mengangguk kepala mereka.

" Sampaikan salam Paman kepada keluarga di sana, Naruto." kata Shukaku yang di jawab senyuman oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" Tentu saja, Paman Shukaku. Naru akan menyampaikan salam paman kepada mereka semua." jawab Naruto membuat Shukaku tersneyum ke arahnya.

" Kalian semua hati-hati di perjalanan." kata Temari tulus membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." pamit Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului yang lain, diikuti Sima Zhao, Shikamaru, Neji juga Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Ino dan Hinata. Setelah beberapa langah, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, menatap ke arah langit pagi yang begitu cerah di desa Suna itu.

" Saat ini memang pagi, tapi aku melihat ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar di dekatku untuk aku raih." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sima Zhao tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pemuda pirang itu.

" Bintang yang harus kita raih semakin lama semakin banyak, bukan begitu Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao tampa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Jumlah bintang itu tidak bisa kita hitung. Bintang memiliki jumlah yang sangat banyak, bahkan mungkin bisa memenuhi dunia ini jika di satukan." sahut Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan.

" Ayo kita raih bintang sebanyak-banyaknya. Sekarang kita memiliki tugas yang sangat berat untuk kita laksanakan." ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka bertujuh. Naruto kemudian melangkah lebih dulu, yang kemudian berlari dengan cepat, diikuti Sima Zhao, Shikamaru, Neji, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Ino juga Hinata yang berlari, membentuk suatu pola seperti segitiga tampa alas. Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan yang mereka miliki dan berharap mereka bisa secepatnya sampai di Konohagakure untuk melaksanakan takdir yang sudah di garisi oleh seseorang. Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu mengalahkan _**Dark Lord **_yang akan berkuasa kembali.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

Gerbang Konoha

.

.

.

Hidan, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki juga Itachi dan anggoat team seven akhirnya sampai juga di Konohagakure. Sebelumnya, Hidan sempat tidak berkutik menghadapi Yugito, Zakuro, Xiao Qiao, Tetsuna juga Orihime yang memaksanya untuk segera pulang, padahal dirinya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Raikage sialan itu. Dan mereka sekarang, berjalan memasuki desa Konohagakure yang dimana seluruh penduduknya melakukan aktifitas rutin masing-masing. Beberapa penduduk juga shinobi yang berpapasan dengan mereka, membungkuk hormat juga berdecak kagum karena shinobi yang mengetahui misi yang di berikan oleh Hidan, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki juga Lu Xun, dikatakan sangat mustahil untuk di selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari. Memang benar, putra dari seorang Fujimato Kurama, atau biasa di banggil Hokage-sama oleh mereka memiliki kekuatan yang bisa di acungkan jempol, dan lagi, sang Hokage sudah membuat banyak perubahan bagi desa mereka. Konohagakure sekarang menjadi desa yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dimana dulu organisasi Root, yang di takuti juga di benci, sekarang menjadi organisasi yang banyak di minati, setelah pemimpin baru Root, Sosuke Aizen memimpin, lalu shinobi-shinobi yang dulunya hanya memiliki kemampuan itu-itu saja, sekarang mereka juga sudah memiliki perkembangan kemampuan elemen dasar mereka dan lagi yang paling perlu di banggakan adalah, perekonomian Konohagakure berkembang sangat pesat. Ya, semenjak clan Fujimato awal berdiri, juga mantan head clan Fujimato, Fujimato Kurama menjadi Hokage, banyak desa-desa lain yang berkerja sama dengan Konohagakure, salah satunya yang membuat semua penduduk Konohagakure tidak percaya adalah Kekaisaran Nagamasa yang terkenal dengan kekayaan alamnya, yang dimana Kaisar Nagamasa itu sendiri adalah sahabat sang Godaime juga menantu dari seorang Fujimato Naruto, putra bungsu sang Hokage mereka. Yang mereka ketahui, Kekaisaran Nagamasa merupakan Kekaisaran yang terkuat, juga sangat pelit dalam hal berkerja sama dengan desa lain, maka sangat beruntunglah Konohagakure berkerja sama dengan Kekaisaran yang sangat hebat tersebut. Akhirnya mereka semua tiba di kantor Hokage, yang sebelumnya mereka meminta pasangan mereka untuk pulang ke mansion terlebih dulu. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam, melewati sang resepsion kantor yang mengatakan kalau Hokage mereka tiba-tiba tidak masuk, dan tentu saja itu membuat Hidan mengernyit bingung, tapi sang ibu mengambil alih tugas sang ayah untuk sementara, maka sekarang mereka berada di depan pintu ruang Hokage.

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

.

.

Hidan mengetuk pintu di depannya, yang beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar seruan seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang kesal untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Hidan kemudian membuka pintu, kemudian mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap sosok sang ibu yang duduk di kursi dimana seharunya sang Hokage berada di saja. Wajah ibunya begitu kesal, kemudian di dalam ada sahabat-sahabat ayahnya yang entah kenapa tersenyum menggoda ke arah sang ibu, juga Jiraiya dan mantan Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian di depannya itu.

" Hiruzen-sama, senang akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda." sapa Hidan sopan membuat Hiruzen yang tadinya terkekeh, langsung berhenti, menatap ke arah Hidan yang membungkuk hormat kepada dirinya. Tersneyum kecil, Hiruzen hanya menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Ah Hidan-kun, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku. Aku segarang bukan seorang Hokage lagi." ucap Hiruzen membuat Hidan menengakan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Walaupun anda sekarang bukan Hokage kami lagi, tapi dulunya anda adalah Hokage kami. Sudah sepantasnya kami hormat juga kepada Hokage sebelum dari Hokage sekarang, karena Hokage sebelum Hokage yang sekarang juga sama-sama memimpin desa." ucap Hidan sopan membuat Hiruzen terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, tapi akhirnya mengangguk paham.

" Aku kemari hanya ingin berkunjung menemui Kurama, tapi kata Tsunade, Kurama pergi ke Kumogakure. Saat aku tiba di sini, aku heran melihat Tsunade yang yang entah kenapa sudah di jaili oleh Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza juga Jiraiya di sini." kekeh Hiruzen membuat Hidan mengernyit bingung.

" Tsunade-hime, apa anda masih kangen dengan Kurama-sama? Anda tadi berharap Kurama-sama bukan yang ada di balik pintu itu, tapi malah putra anda yang berada di sana." goda Shikaku lagi membuat Tsunade merona mendengarnya.

" Ah kau tahu. Aku sudah membayangkan kalau ternyata Kurama-sama yang ada di sana, pasti Tsunade-hime langsung menerjang beliau, yang kemudian memeluk Kurama-sama dengan erat, bermanja-manja di pelukannya." ucap Inoichi tiba-tiba membuat Shikaku, Fugaku, Chouza, Jiraiya juga Hiruzen tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, sedangkan Hidan, Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo melongo mendengarnya. Itachi sempat tersedak mendengar perkataan sang head clan Yamanaka itu, tapi dirinya menjaga agar tetap tenang, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabat beliau itu. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat ayahnya lebih muda jika tertawa lepas seperti itu, padahal biasanya jika sudah berkumpul, beliau tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini, tersenyumpun sangat jarang.

" Tau-san, dimana Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi membuat Fugaku menghentikan tawanya, menatap ke arah Itachi. Tersenyum tipis, Fugaku menjawab.

" Kaa-san ada di rumah, mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya." jawab Fugaku membuat Itachi mengangguk patuh, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke juga Saro yang sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya yang bisa tertawa lepas di sini. Tsunade mendelik tajam ke arah Inoichi juga Shikaku yang terus menerus menggodanya, walaupun membuat mereka berdua tidak takut, karena kadar kesadisan sang First Lady, tertutup oleh rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" KAA-CHANN!" teriak seorang bocah membuat mereka semua terdiam. Tsunade melihat sosok putrinya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sembab, juga Kyoku, Asuna dan Reika yang menyusul di belakang. Tsunade mengangkat tubuh mungil Adelicia, tersenyum teduh ke putrinya itu.

" Ada apa, Ade-chan? Kenapa kamu menangsi?" tanya Tsunade lembut kepada putrinya itu.

" Kaa-chan, kemana pelginya tou-chan? Lalu Hidan-nii juga Nalu-nii kemana? Adelicia kangen." tanya Adelicia dengan nada cadelnya membuat Tsunade terkekeh lembut mendengarnya.

" Oh, Ade-chan kangen sama nii-chan ya? Kenapa tidak memeluk nii-chan sekarang?" ucap Hidan tiba-tiba membuat Adelicia langsung menatap sumber suara itu. Terkejut, tapi kemudian dirinya langsung tersenyum lebar, melihat sosok yang di carinya ada di depannya sekarang.

" Hidan-nii, Glimm-nii, Ichi-nii, Lu Cun-nii, Daiki-nii, selamat datang!" seru Adelician senang, yang langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Tsunade yang tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Hidan tersneyum, kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar tinggi badannya bisa sejajar dengan adik perempuannya itu. Hidan memeluk tubuh kecil Adelicia, dimana Adelicia menerjang tubuhnya kearah Hidan.

" Nii-chan pulang, imouto." ucap Hidan lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang pucat Adelicia dengan lembut.

" Hah…. selalu nama kita yang salah diucapkan, bukan begitu, Lu Xun?" tanya Grimmjow kepada pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya yang juga mengangguk setuju.

" Ya, padahal namaku kan menggunakan 'X' bukan 'C'." ucap Lu Xun yang juga menghela nafas, tapi dirinya akhirnya tersneyum kecil, melihat Adelicia yang tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka berempat, dalam pelukan Hidan. Hidan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Adelicia yang masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. sosok bocah lelaki juga berjalan mendekati Hidan, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu menatap boca berambut orange gelap itu.

" Kyo-kun." sapa Hidan membuat bocah yang bernama Kyoku itu tersenyum mendengarnya, yang langsung saja memeluk Hidan. Terkekeh, Hidan mengelus pelan rambut Kyoku dengan tangan kanannya.

" Naru-nii kok tidak pulang bersama Hidan-nii?" tanya Kyoku tiba-tiba membuat Hidan tersenyum kecil.

" Misi Naru-nii dengan Hidan-nii lain, Kyo-kun, jadi Naru-nii tidak pulang bersama Hidan-nii." jawab Hidan membuat Kyoku cemberut mendengarnya.

" Kyoku kangen dengan Naru-nii juga Zhao-nii. Kyoku ingin bermain dengan Naru-nii juga Zhao-nii sekarang." kata Kyoku membuat Hidan terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sebentar lagi pasti pulang kok Naru-nii, jadi bersabar ya." kata Hidan membuat Kyoku mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Wah ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" tanya suara seseorang membuat mereka langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Sosok pria berambut orange panjang dengan armor kuning keemasannya yang bersinar, juga dua pria yang berada di sampingnya, menatap bingung ke dalam ruangan di depannya yang sangat ramai tersebut. Tsunade tersenyum, kemudian dirinya bangkit, berjalan mendekati sosok pria rupawan berambut orange itu. Pria itu melihat Tsunade berjalan mendekatinya, tersenyum lembut, kemudian membuka kedua tangannya sedikit, dimana Tsunade memeluk tubuh pria itu.

" Selamat datang, Kurama-kun." kata Tsunade lembut membuat pria tersebut a.k.a Kurama tersenyum, mengelus lembut rambut pirang sitrinya itu.

" Maaf kalau aku pergi tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, Hime." ucap Kurama membuat Tsunade menggeleng.

" EHM!" suara tiba-tiba Shikaku membuat Tsunade langsung tersadar, yang kemudian menatap tajam ke arah head clan Nara itu yang tersenyum jail ke arahnya, sedangkan Kurama mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Selamat datang, Kurama." sambut Shikaku membuat Kurama tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kalian pasti repot mengurusi masalah di sini." kata Kurama sesal tapi yang di jawab gelengan oleh head clan Nara itu.

" Tidak, kami merasa tidak di repotkan sama sekali. Justru kami hari ini sangat senang karena ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mengisi kesibukan kami hari ini, bukan begitu, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Shikaku misterius membuat Kurama menaikan kedua alisnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Jiraiya yang tersenyum misterius juga.

" Tentu saja. Kami di sini sangat menikmati hari ini." jawab Jiraiya juga misterius.

" Diam atau aku bunuh kalian." ucap Tsunade dengan nada mengancam membuat Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chaouza menyengir mendengarnya.

" Ah, Tsunade-hime. Bukannya Kurama sudah ada di sini, kenapa mesti malu-malu?" tanya Inoichi dengan nada menggoda membuat Tsunade merona matang mendengarnya. Kurama yang melihat akhrinya mengerti, hanya bisa melongo, tapi akhirnya dirinya terbatuk-batuk, samar-samar rona pink juga keluar dari kedua pipinya.

" Kalian ini. Sudah jangan menggodanya lagi." kata Kurama membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terkekeh. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Hidan, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun juga Daiki yang menatap dirinya. Tersneyum, Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya itu.

" Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Hiruzen-sama. Saya ada sedikit urusan di luar tadi." kata Kurama sopan membuat Hiruzen tersneyum kecil.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di Kumogakure, Kurama?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju ke mejanya, diikuti Tsunade yang berada di sampingnya. Kurama kemudian duduk di kursinya, menghembuskan nafas lelah, lalu menatap ke arah Aizen juga Zhuge Liang yang tidak tidak jauh darinya.

" Bagaimana dengan yang aku minta?" tanya Kurama membuat Aizen juga Zhuge Liang mengangguk.

" Kami hanya merusak beberapa gedung persediaan makanan, pangan juga kantor-kantor penting di sana." jawab Aizen membuat Kurama mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Berapa banya kerugian yang di terima mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

" Hampir 60% kerugian desa Kumogakure dapati setelah kami merusak tempat-tempat tersebut. Jika mereka tidak segera cepat menyelesaikan kerusakan yang kami buat, mungkin sekitar satu minggu mereka akan kekurangan bahan makanan juga pangan." kali ini Zhuge Liang yang jawab. Kurama hanya mengangguk pahan, kemudian menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya juga Hiruzen yang tersneyum lega mendengar penjelasan dari dua orang kepercayaan pria rupawan itu.

" Aku pikir kamu akan membumihanguskan Kumogakure, ternyata pikiranku salah." kata Shikaku membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak ingin membuat pikiran orang-orang kalau Hokage dari Konohagakure adalah orang yang kejam. Aku hanya ingin membuat Raikage untuk membuka pikirannya kalau Oto sekarang merupakan desa yang berdiri sendiri, bukan lagi desa tersebuang seperti dulu." jelas Kurama membuat mereka tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Rei-chan, dimana Isobu, Kokuoh juga Matatabi?" tanya Kurama menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

" Hmm, mereka sepertinya tadi melakukan sesuatu di kebun belakang." ucap Reika sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya.

" Ya ampun, aku lupa menyiram kebun tehku!" seru Aizen tiba-tiba membuat mereka langsung menatap pria bersurai coklat itu, yang langsung saja berlari menghilang di hadapan mereka.

" Aizen-kun, aku sudah….. yaa~, padahal aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah menyiramnya tadi pagi." kata Reika membuat mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Tsunade, dimana ada kerutan dahi tercetak jelas di sana. Mengernyit bingung, Kurama kemudian menarik tangan Tsunade, mendudukan wanita itu di pangkuannya, yang tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut.

" Ku-kur-ram-ma-kun, a-ap-pa ya-an-ng ka-kam-mu la-lak-kuk-kan?" gagap Tsunade yang sudah merona merah. Terkekeh pelan, Kurama bahkan tidak memperdulikan siulan menggoda dari keempat sahabatnya juga Jiraiya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka berdua. Kurama kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

" Aku tahu kamu kesal karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Maafkan aku, Hime." bisik Kurama yang tentu saja membuat Tsunade tersenyum malu juga wajahnya merona matang mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan, kenapa wajah Kaa-chan melah? Apa kaa-chan sakit?" tanya Adelicia bingung melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja merona itu.

" Kaa-chan bukan sakit, tapi kaa-chan malu." jelas Kyoku membuat Adelicia menatap kembarannya yang tersenyum itu.

" Hah!? Malu kenapa Kyo-nii? Apa yang Tou-chan juga Kaa-chan lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Kaa-chan malu?" tanya Adelicia tidak mengerti membuat Kyoku menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat interaksi kedua bocah itu. Adelicia mengedipngedip matanya bingung, melihat semua keluarganya tertawa, tapi dirinya juga ikut terkikik mengikuti semua keluargannya yang tertawa juga sahabat-sahabat ayahnya itu, walaupun dirinya tidak tahu apa sebabnya mereka tertawa. Kurama menghentikan tawanya, menatap kedua buah hatinya dengan teduh, lalu menatap ke arah semua orang-orang yang begitu iya cintai dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Tsunade yang menyadari pria yang ada di atas pangkuannya itu tersenyum lembut.

" Apa kamu sudah merasa puas dengan semua yang kamu terima, Kurama-kun?" tanya Tsunade lembut membuat Kurama menghela nafas pelan, mengelus rambut pirang pucat istrinya itu.

" Aku akan menjaga semua senyum bahagia juga suasana seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin, suasana seperti ini menghilang." kata Kurama membuat Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

" Apa kamu masih mengkhawatirkan, Naru-kun?" tanya Tsunade lagi membuat Kurama terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Naruto sudah membatalkan menggunakan jutsu itu. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, dirinya baik-baik saja." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade mengangguk mendengarnya. Kurama kemudian menatap seseorang yang berada di depan pintu kerjanya yang terbuka, akibat Aizen yang terburu-buru keluar barusan itu. Tersneyum lebar, melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang masuk di dalam ruangannya itu dengan orang-orang yang begitu ia kenali.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Hidan-nii, kami pulang." ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Kurama, Tsunade, Hidan juga yang lainnya mendengar, embalas senyuman pemuda yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya itu.

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sunagakure? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurama membuat Naruto yang baru saja datang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tou-chan. maaf membuat kalian khawatir karena kalian melihat aku hampir menggunakan _**Wrath of Dark Full Moon**_." kata Naruto sesal, tapi membuat Kurama, Hidan, juga semua keluarganya menggeleng.

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto, yang penting kamu sudah membatalkannya." jawab Kurama membuat naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian menatap sekeliling sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya dengan serius.

" Tou-chan, ada yang ingin Naru bicarakan." kata Naruto serius membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Kurama yang melihat raut keseriusan dari wajah putranya itu, meminta Tsunade untuk bangkit sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Naruto, serius.

" Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Kurama serius.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke mansion saja, Tou-chan. Aku akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi selama kami melakukan misi di Suna. Paman Shikaku, Paman Inoichi, paman Fugaku, Paman Chou Za, Itachi-nii, Sasuke, Saro kalian juga harus ikut." ucap Naruto serius membuat mereka semua mengernyit bingung, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

" Apa kami boleh ikut mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen serius membuat Naruto sedikit ragu, lalu menatap ke ayahnya yang mengangguk pelan, sepertinya sudah waktunya rahasia mereka sudah sampai di sini. Naruto menghembuskan nafas, menatap ke arah Hiruzen, Jiraiya juga Sakura satu per satu, tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, karena apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini menyangkut desa kita, juga ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami ungkapkan kepada kalian." jawab Naruto membuat Hiruzen juga Jiraiya mengernyit bingung.

" Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jiraiya tidak mengerti membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Sebelumnya, aku akan membuka identitas asliku, semenjak kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu terjadi di Konoha." ucap Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengernyit bingung, kecuali keluarganya juga Shikamaru, Neji, Ino dan Hinata yang sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya tersebut.

" Insiden tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sempat menghebokan Konoha, dimana seorang bocah yang di juluki monster oleh para penduduk, telah tewas akibat ledakan yang terjadi di apartemen tempat dirinya tinggal." kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza, Jiraiya, Hiruzen juga Itachi terbelalak kaget.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu insiden tersebut?" tanya Shikaku membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Karena akulah bocah monster itu." jawab Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Jadi, kamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang seharunya tewas dalam insiden ledakan tiga belas tahun lalu?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

" Benar, akulah Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Naruto tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Akhirnya, di chapter 30 Naruto baru mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada semua orang.**

**Maaf kalau saya membuat sedikit lama jika Naruto akan membuka identitasnya di sini, karena mengikuti alur fict saya**

**Dan untuk soal **_**Angelic Mode**_**, yang cuma bisa menggunakannya hanya keluarga inti clan Fujimato (Tidak termasuk Kokuoh, Matatabi juga Shukaku, karena mereka bertiga tidak di pilih oleh para dewa, kecuali Isobu, yang memang sudah di pilih oleh Fu Xi sendiri).**

**Untuk Sasuke, Saro juga Itachi, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan **_**Angelic Mode**_**, tapi apa kalian ingat chapter sebelumnya, jika di dalam tubuh Itachi ada sosok **_**Demise**_**, yang merupakan salah satu ksatria kepercayaan 'tuan' di dalam sosok Hidan. karena itulah mengapa Itachi juga harus ikut serta.**

**Di chapter ini, saya akan memperkenalkan dua dari tiga penguasa cahaya.**

**Baik, daripada saya banyak bacot, kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter 31.**

**Enjoy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 31**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza, membatu mendengar pengakuan Naruto, yang dimana dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yang mereka ketahui sudah tewas dalam insiden ledakan tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Naruto dengan tenang masih menunggu reaksi yang akan dia hadapi oleh orang-orang yang dulunya mengetahui identitas dirinya, juga asal usul keluarganya itu. Dirinya sudah cukup menutupi semuanya dari mereka, terlebih lagi, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Hiruzen, yang dulunya adalah orang yang sangat mempedulikan dirinya. Hiruzen pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu, lalu menatap sosok Fujimato Naruto, yang merupakan Uzumaki Naruto, sosok bocah yang dirinya anggap cucu itu.

" Apa kamu tidak berbohong?" tanya Hiruzen. Dulu dirinya pada saat pertama kali melihat sosok Naruto, dimana mereka datang di kantornya, ingin bergabung menjadi warga juga shinobi Konohagakure, dia sempat curiga kalau sosok di depannya ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tapi selang waktu berlalu, dia merasa ragu jika Fujimato Naruto adalah cucunya itu. Dia akhirnya merelakan kepergian keturunan sang Yondaime itu setelahnya, dan sekarang, dirinya begitu tidak percaya dengan pengakuan pemuda yang di hadapannya itu. Dirinya tidak mau terlalu berharap, tapi setidaknya, Tuhan masih mau mendengar do'anya yang selama ini selalu dia ucapkan setiap malam. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak berbohong, Hokage-jiji. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang dulunya selalu di panggil monster oleh para penduduk, putra dari Namikaze Minato juga Uzumaki Kushina. Aku masih hidup." jelas Naruto membuat Hiruzen terbelalak mendengarnya. Jiraiya akhirnya tersadar, menatap tajam ke arah sosok Naruto yang masih memasang senyum di wajahnya itu.

" Katakan yang sejujurnya, kenapa kamu menyembunyikan identitasmu?" tanya Jiraiya tajam membuat Naruto menata dirinya, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Aku, aku ada alasan mengapa aku menyembunyikan identitasku dari kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin melupakan masa laluku, membuka lembaran baru, dengan nama baru juga keluarga baru, seperti sekarang ini. Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang." jawab Naruto.

" Kenapa kamu tidak mau jujur dari awal? Apa kamu tidak mengetahui perasaan kami, setelah mengetahui jika mayatmu tidak di temukan dalam ledakan tiga belas tahun lalu?" tanya Jiraiya tajam membuat Naruto tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

" Anda mungkin sangat mudah mengatakan seperti itu, tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah aku mengakui identitasku? Memberitahu kepada semua penduduk Konoha kalau aku masih hidup? Memberiku kasih sayang? Menjagaku? Melindungiku? Atau mengatakan kalau sang legasi Yondaime Hokage masih hidup kepada seluru dunia? Apa anda tahu, statusku sekarang adalah putra dari seorang Fujimato Kurama, Godaime Hokage, _Golden Flash_ dari Konoha. Jadi, tidak ada kemungkinan semua orang akan percaya kalau aku adalah putra dari sang Yondaime Hokage, terlebih lagi, aku tidak mewarisi sifat juga watak seperti kedua orang tuaku, melainkan aku mewarisi sifat seperti ayahku yang sekarang." jelas Naruto membuat Jiraiya bungkam. Jiraiya dulu memang selalu mengawasi semua kegiatan pemuda Fujimato itu, sifat, watak, kesehari-harian, bahkan semua yang di miliki oleh Naruto tidak seperti mendiang muridnya, Namikaze Minato. Rupa juga pembawaan pun tidak mirip dengan beliau, terlebih lagi, stlye bertarung yang di miliki Naruto juga cukup unik, dan bahkan susah di pelajari oleh shinobi biasa. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesunyian, Naruto kemudian menatap Kurama yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya kemudian membuka suara lagi.

" Tou-chan, ada hal penting yang perlu aku sampaikan, tapi sebaiknya kita kembali ke mansion. Ini menyangkut _**Dark Lord**_ yang di bicarakan itu." jelas Naruto serius membuat Kurama sedikit membulatkan matanya. Kurama langsung bangkit, kemudian menatap Hidan yang juga menatap dirinya. Mengangguk paham, Hidan juga bangkit dari tempatnya, menatap ke arah Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki juga Lu Xun yang menunggu dirinya.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali dulu. Sepertinya situasi sedang tidak bagus untuk kita." jelas Hidan yang di jawab anggukan oleh keempat pria itu. Hidan kemudian menatap Kurama sejenak, lalu dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, yang diikuti Grimmjow, Daiki, Ichigo juga Lu Xun yang menghilang dalam kobaran api biru dan api merah. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Zhuge Liang dan Reika.

" Zhuge Liang, Rei-chan, sebaiknya kalian kembali dulu, kami akan menyusul." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua, lalu menghilang dalam mode shinshui. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Tsunade, tersenyum kecil melihat raut kecemasan terlukis di wajah cantiknya itu, lalu kembali menatap ke arah naruto.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena ini merupakan masalah yang sangat besar. Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi, Chouza, nanti aku bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kalian sebaiknya ikut dengan kami, juga Jiraiya, Hiruzen-sama, kalian berdua juga harus mengetahui masalah ini." jelas Kurama membuat mereka semua tersadar, yang kemudian menatap ke arah pria rupawan itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao yang sepertinya sangat antusias dengan masalah yang di hadapi mereka.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." kata Naruto akhirnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Semua keluarga besar clan Fujimato berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka semua menunggu berita yang akan di sampaikan oleh Naruto, putra bungsu dari seorang Fujimato Kurama dan Fujimato Tsunade, yang menyangkut dengan _**Dark Lord**_ yang mereka ketahui akan menguasai dunia kembali. Isobu, Kokuoh, Matatabi, Aizen yang tadi sempat di beritahu oleh Reika juga ikut bergabung, lalu Orihime, Tetsuna, Xiao Qiao, Yugito juga Zakuro tidak mau ketinggalan informasi juga. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Chou Za yang tadinya ingin bertanya lebih jauh bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat diurungkan niatnya, ketika melihat wajah-wajah dari semua keluarga besar Kurama sangat serius. Kurama yang melihat semua orang yang seharusnya mengetahui masalah ini sudah berkumpul, mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menatap putra bungsungnya itu.

" Jadi Naruto, bisa kamu jelaskan semuanya?" tanya Kurama akhirnya membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin Itachi-nii memanggil _**Demise**_ terlebih dahulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadanya." jawab Naruto menatap ke arah Itachi yang sedikit tersentak. Kurama yang mengerti, lalu menatap ke arah Itachi.

" Itachi, bisa tolong panggil _**Demise**_?" tanya Kurama membuat sulung Uchiha itu menatap ke arah Kurama. Itachi menganggu pelan, kemudian dirinya menutup kedua bola matanya, yang tidak lama kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu kelam. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza yang merasakan aura kegelapan yang di keluarkan oleh Itachi itu terbelalak kaget, terlebih lagi, Fugaku, sebagai seorang ayah, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui jika putranya memiliki elemen kegelapan semengerikan ini. Fugaku kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama yang ternyata menatap dirinya, tersenyum kecil.

" Tenang saja. Kamu lihat apa yang akan terjadi." kata Kurama tapi tidak membuat Fugaku tenang. Head clan Uchiha itu tahu, jika seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam kegelapan, maka orang yang terjerumus tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Kegelapan memiliki arti yang sangat tidak bagus, terlebih lagi jika orang yang sudah memberikan seluruh jiwanya kepada kegelapan, orang itu akan menjadi tidak terkendali, haus akan darah, bahkan tidak bisa Fugaku bayangkan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya.

" Anda jangan khawatir, Itachi bukan masuk ke dalam kegelapan seperti yang anda pikirkan." kata Hidan tiba-tiba membuat Fugaku menatap pria berambut perak yang mengenakan topeng berbentuk elang itu juga armor yang semuanya di dominasi warna hitam. Aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Itachi kemudian bergeser ke samping kiri sulung Uchiha itu, yang kemudian tiba-tiba di gantikan sosok seorang pria berambut abu-abu panjang yang mengenakan armor baja hitam yang di combinasi garis-garis putih, jubah api biru abadi di punggungnya, juga sebuah kapak panjang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Sosok pria itu kemudian membukakan matanya, menampakan iris merah darah yang begitu mengerikan. Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto, Kurama juga Hidan yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

**" Tuan. Ada apa tuan memanggil saya?" **tanya sosok tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah _**Demise**_. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza menatap tidak percaya ke arah sosok pria yang baru saja muncul dari aura kegelapan yang di keluarkan oleh Itachi itu. Merasa di tatap, _**Demise **_kemudian menatap ke arah mereka, sedikit bingung.

**" Tuan, siapa mereka? Apakah musuh? Kalau musuh biar hamba yang menghabisi mereka."** kata _**Demise**_ yang langsung mengangkat kapaknya yang sudah di aliri aura kegelapan itu ke arah Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi juga Chouza yang melongo melihatnya. Hidan yang merasa jika salah satu ksatrianya itu belum tahu identitas mereka, dengan cepat langsung menahan _**Demise**_.

" Tenang _**Demise**_, mereka bukan musuh. Mereka adalah teman Tou-san, jadi jangan salah paham, oke." ucap Hidan membuat _**Demise **_berhenti, kemudian menurunkan kapaknya, menatap ke arah Hidan, Kurama juga Naruto.

**" Maafkan hamba yang tidak tahu ini, tuan. Hamba sangat tidak sopan dengan sahabat-sahabat anda. Hamba pantas di hukum oleh tuan sekarang." **kata _**Demise **_sesal sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kurama hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi perkataan pria di depannya itu.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa, _**Demise**_, tapi sebenarnya, Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Kurama membuat _**Demise **_mendongak, menatap ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk pelan ke arahnya.

**" Ada keperluan apa tuan besar mencari hamba?" **tanya _**Demise **_sopan membuat Naruto menatap serius ke arah salah satu _**Dark Knight **_itu.

" _**Demise**_, apa sosok 'tuan besar' itu memiliki rupa hampir mirip denganku?" tanya Naruto serius membuat _**Demise **_membulatkan matanya. Kurama, Hidan juga yang lainnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu menatap serius ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

" Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan sosok tuan besar itu, Naruto?" tanya Kurama serius membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk kepala.

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tou-chan. Katanya dia dalam masa pemulihan." jawab Naruto membuat Kurama terbelalak kaget. _**Demise **_yang mendengar langsung tersenyum sumiriang, yang langsung membungkuk hormat di depan Naruto, yang tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

**" Tuan besar! Hamba **_**Demise, King of Armageddon **_**menghadap kepada anda." **kata _**Demise **_tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua terkejut.

**" Ini berita besar. Tuan besar sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Hamba harus memberitahu Lucifer juga Black Luster Soldier soal ini. Hamba harus cepat memberitahu mereka." **lanjut _**Demise**_ membuat mereka menatap tidak percaya ke arah dirinya itu.

" Tu-tunggu dulu **Demise**. Katanya dia masih harus memulihkan keadannya dulu." kata Naruto membuat **Demise **menatap bingung ke arahnya.

**" Maksud tuan besar?" **tanya **Demise **membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Jangan terburu-buru, **Demise**. Aku hanya cuma ingin tahu apakah sosok 'tuan besar' yang kamu bilang itu mirip denganku apa tidak. Dan lagi, sebelumnya aku melawan sosok iblis yang berhubungan dengan _**Dark Lord**_ yang kalian bicarakan itu." jelas Naruto membuat **Demise** juga semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Kurama langsung menarik tangan kanan Naruto, yang di mana mereka berdua langsung berhadapan. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan tarikan tiba-tiba dari seseorang, tapi dirinya langsung mengetahui, jika ayahnya sendirilah yang menariknya itu. Kurama menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan serius, menyelidiki setiap inci tubuh putranya itu. Menghela nafas, dirinya menatap sendu Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan reaksinya barusan.

" Apa karena itu, kamu sampai menggunakan jutsumu tersebut?" tanya Kurama lirih membuat Naruto tersentak kecil.

" Maafkan tou-chan, Naruto. Tou-chan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau musuh yang kalian hadapi sangat berbahaya." lanjut Kurama penuh penyesalan membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

" Maafkan Hidan-nii juga Naru. Nii-san tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." kata Hidan tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pria berambut perak yang menatap sesal di balik topengnya itu. Naruto bingung, kenapa ayah juga kakaknya tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepada dirinya, padahal mereka berdua tidak melakukan kesalahan kepadanya.

" Kenapa Tou-chan juga Hidan-nii bicara begitu? Tou-chan juga Hidan-nii tidak salah apa-apa. Lihat, Naru baik-baik saja kan?" kata Naruto tapi malah membuat Kurama juga Hidan semakin tertunduk.

" Seharusnya Tou-chan ikut denganmu ke Suna. Tou-chan benar-benar bukan ayah yang baik untukmu." ucap Kurama kembali membuat Naruto semakin jengkel mendengarnya.

" Tou-chan bilang apa sih!? Naru kan baik-baik saja, dan lagi Naru sudah berkumpul dengan kalian semua. Tou-chan juga Hidan-nii tidak ada salah dengan Naru, jadi jangan seperti orang yang melakukan kesalahan besar cuma masalah sepele ini." geram Naruto membuat Kurama juga Hidan langsung menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" Lagipula, Naru ada jurus baru yang di berikan 'tuan besar' itu untuk mengalahkan iblis-iblis bawahan _**Dark Lord **_itu." lanjut Naruto membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

" Jurus apa Naruto?" tanya Grimmjow tertarik membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil langkah mundur, sekitar lima langkah dari tempat pertama, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengernyit bingung.

" Aku akan menunjukkannya kepada kalian semua. Dan yang bisa menggunakan jurus ini cuma kita yang sudah di pilih oleh senjata-senjata yang kita pegang sekarang." jelas Naruto lagi. Naruto kemudian menutup kedua matanya, sambil berguma

_**" Angelic Mode : Release." **_ yang setelah itu, muncul aura kegelapan juga cahaya yang tiba-tiba langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut melihat aura kegelapan juga cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi tidak untuk Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata yang antusias menunggu proses transformasi Naruto menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

" Aku sangat menyukai jurus itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mempelajarinya." kata Sima Zhao semagat membuat mereka semua langsung menatap dirinya.

" Memangnya itu jurus apa, Zhao?" tanya Hidan yang penasaran.

" Pokoknya Hidan-nii pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Aku sampai iri melihat Naruto yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi sosok berbeda. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menguasai jurus itu." jawab Sima Zhao membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Me-merubah diri?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Zhen Ji.

" Benar. Naru-kun berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Aku sempat blushing melihat dirinya berubah seperti itu. Benarkan Xing Cai, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan?" jawab Zhen Ji malu-malu membuat mereka sweatdrop mendengarnya. Xing Cai, Ino juga Hinata yang mendengar perkataan gadis cantik itu, langsung saja muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya, yang tentu saja membuat mereka semua kembali sweatdrop kembali. **Demise** yang menyadari aura kegelapan juga cahaya yang mengelilingi sosok naruto sebelumnya, langsung membatu, melihat sosok yang tidak asing bagi dirinya itu

**" Tu-tua-an…." **gagap **Demise** tidak percaya membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah sosok baru tersebut, terbelalak kaget. Sosok yang sebenarnya adalah tempat Naruto berada, sekarang di gantikan oleh sosok seorang pemuda yang sangat rupawan dengan mantel hitam panjang yang sampai ke lantai tampa lengan, dengan combinasi celana hitam metalik polos, lalu di bagian dadanya mempamerkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang memiliki otot perut juga dada yang sempurna, mengenakan Winged Helm berwarna hitam, dua buah Crossbow berwarna putih dengan combinasi garis-garis biru juga sayap merpati hitam di kedua sisinya. Dan membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah, dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam putih, yang di mana warna atas juga bawah kiri berlawanan dengan sayap yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Naruto kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, menampakan iris saffier yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, menatap seluru keluarganya juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Mengepakan sayapnya, dimana bulu-bulu yang terjatuh, berterbangan di mana-mana, yang kemudian secara perlahan-lahan terbang dengan lembut, dimana akhirnya menyentuh lantai.

" Ini adalah _**Angelic Mode**_, dimana kita bisa merubah diri sendiri menjadi sosok seorang _Guardian Angel_ yang ada di dalam diri kita sendiri. Aku berhasil membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_ milikku berkat sosok diriku yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini." jelas Naruto membuat mereka membatu mendengarnya.

**" Tu-tuan, apakah dikau yang ada di sana? Apakah engkau mengingat hambamu ini? Hambamu yang dulunya dikau pungut?" **tanya **Demise** serak. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perkataan salah satu _**Dark Knight **_tersebut, tapi sebelum menjawab, tiba-tiba di dalam tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang yang sangat menyilaukan. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung melindungi mata mereka dari cahaya tersebut. Naruto sangat terkejut dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tubuhnya itu. Cahaya yang tadinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang, yang kemudian tiba-tiba di depan Naruto muncul sosok seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba panjang berwarna putih yang di kombinasi dengan garis-garis kuning keemasan juga matahari-matahari kecil berwarna merah. Sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah sepunggung, memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan, juga kedua mata saffiernya yang tajam, tapi teduh. Sepasang sayap berwarna Hitam Putih yang menghiasa punggungnya, juga seluruh tubuhnya yang memancarkan sinar keemasan. Sosok pria itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto, kemudian menatap ke arah **Demise**, Kurama, Hidan juga yang lainnya, melongo melihat hal yang sangat mengejutkan mereka di depan mereka tersebut.

**" Salam kenal semuanya."** ucap sosok tersebut

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

Tersentak, seorang pria bermata onyx tiba-tiba langsung membangkitkan dirinya. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan yang ada di tempatnya itu, mencari sesuatu yang sangat familiar yang barusan dirinya rasakan. Matanya yang tadi hitam, kini lebih hitam lagi karena tidak berhasil menemukan aura yang sangat familiar itu.

**" Dia…. Ternyata día sudah kembali. Akan aku bunuh dia setelah keadaanku pulih. Hehehe, aku sudah berhasil mengambil beberapa kepercayaanmu, dan sebentar lagi, aku akan segera menghabisimu, musuh lamaku." **kata sosok tersebut yang diiringi tawa iblis yang sangat menakutkan. Tampa dirinya sadari, ada sosok di dalam tubuhnya yang begitu tersenyum lega. Sosok tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, lalu melihat dirinya yang di ikat oleh rantai kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Matanya kemudian menatap sosok yang lain juga, dimana ada empat orang yang juga di rantai seperti dirinya. Keempat sosok tersebut tidak sadarkan diri, juga seluruh tubuh mereka yang di lapisi oleh aura kegelapan yang sangat jahat.

' Maafkan hambamu yang tidak becus ini, tuan besar. Hamba terlalu tamak akan kekuasaan juga ketidak puasan yang engkau berikan kepada hamba. Karena hambamu ini, musuh yang seharusnya sudah engkau kalahkan sebentar lagi akan kembali bangkit.' kata sosok tersebut, yang kemudian tidak sadarkan kembali karena aura-aura kegelapan dari rantai tersebut langsung mengelilingi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Naruto masih mengerjab-ngerjab kedua matanya, melihat sosok kembarannya yang tiba-tiba saja sekarang ada di hadapannya itu. Naruto kemudian menatap seluruh keluarganya yang sangat terkejut juga tidak percaya dengan sosok baru yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mata biru lautnya menatap sosok **Demise** yang masih membatu dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

**" Demise, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Dimana Forneus, Shinato, Lucifer, Zorc juga Black Luster Soldier?"** tanya sosok tersebut membuat **Demise **langsung tersadar. Baru saja **Demise** ingin berlutut hormat di sosok yang ada di depannya itu, sepasang tangan seseorang langsung menatan kedua bahunya. **Demise **mendongak, terkejut karena yang menahan dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat dia hormati itu

**" Tu-tua-an…." **ucap **Demise** terputus melihat gelengan kepala dari sosok tersebut.

**" Jangan terlalu formal, Demise. Aku tidak suka dengan derajat juga kasta antara 'atasan' dengan 'bawahan'." **kata sosok tersebut membuat **Demise** membatu. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama juga Hidan yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya itu.

**" Jadi kalian berdua adalah orang yang di pilih kedua adikku?" **tanya sosok tersebut membuat Kurama juga Hidan langsung tersadar.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Kurama tidak mengerti membuat sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan. Sosok itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Kurama juga Hidan berdiri. Pria itu kemudian berdiri di depan Kurama juga Hidan yang menatap bingung dirinya itu. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian mata pria itu berubah menjadi pola bintang berwarna putih, berputar dengan perlahan-lahan yang kemudian berubah menjadi pola segi delapan, menatap Kurama juga Hidan yang terbelalak kaget melihat matanya tersebut.

**" Fujiyami, Fujikaro, sampai kapan kalian akan berada di dalam sana, hmm? Apa kalian tidak mau bertemu dengan kakakmu ini juga reinkarnasi kalian?"** kata pria tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Kurama juga Hidan mengeluarkan aura biru juga hitam yang entah datang dari mana. Pria itu kemudian memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, menatap aura-aura tersebut dalam diam. Tsunade yang melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura biru ingin mendekat, tapi dirinya melihat sosok pria misterius tersebut memintanya untuk tetap di sana.

**" Tenanglah. Mereka berdua tidak akan kenapa-napa. Aku hanya memanggil kedua saudaraku, jadi kalian tetap di tempat masing-masing." **kata pria itu menenangkan Tsunade juga yang lainnya. Sinar-sinar tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang, lalu di depan Kurama juga Hidan, muncul dua sosok pria. Sosok pria di depan Kurama, mengenakan pakaian serba panjang berwarna biru langit, dengan motif awan putih, memiliki rambut berwarna biru cerah melawan gravitasi juga iris matanya yang berwarna biru; sedangkan sosok yang berada di depan Hidan, pria tersebut mengenakan pakaian panjang serbah hitam eletrik, memiliki wajah yang kokoh juga tegas, iris matanya yang kelam, juga rambut hitam melawan gravitasi. Dan masing-masing dari kedua sosok tersebut, di punggung mereka terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna putih untuk pria berambut biru, dan sayap berwarna hitam, untuk pria berambut hitam itu. Pria yang tadinya memanggil mereka tersenyum kecil, memeluk kedua pria yang ada di depannya tersebut.

**" Apa-apaan, nii-san. Nii-san pikir aku masih kecil, hah?"** kata pria berambut hitam itu, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Terkekeh, dirinya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap teduh kedua pria yang ada di depannya tersebut.

**" Kalian ternyata lebih cepat pulih daripada diriku. Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." **kata pria berambut pirang itu, membuat pria berambut biru itu tersenyum kecil, sedangkan yang satunya mendengus.

**" Luka yang kami terima tidak seberapa di bandingkan denganmu, nii-san. Kamu terlalu melindungi kami dari **_**Dark Lord**_** sialan itu, padahal kami juga bisa melawan mereka." **kata pria berambut hitam itu membuat pria bermabut pirang tersebut terkekeh.

**" Yami, jangan bicara kasar dengan kakak kita. Kamu dari dulu tidak bisa berubah, padahal aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu." **tegur pria berambut biru tersebut membuat pria bernama **Yami** itu mendengus.

**" Jangan mencari muka di depan nii-san, Karo. Kau juga sama saja." **hardik **Yami** membuat **Kora **menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut hitam itu. Pria berambut kuning itu memijit keningnya, pusing dengan tingkah kedua adiknya yang bisa di bilang kekanak-kanakan.

" Emm maaf menganggu." kata Naruto yang masih dalam wujud _**Angelic**_nya itu membuat ketiga pria itu menatap sosok Naruto. Kedua alis **Yami** juga **Kora** terangkat ke atas, melihat sosok Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat tidak asing itu.

**" Nii-san, jangan bilang kamu memberikan kekuatanmu untuk menggunakan **_**Angelic Mode**_** kepada manusia di depanmu ini." **kata **Yami** membuat pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

**" Kamu jangan tidak sopan dengan titisanku, outoto. Sekarang dunia manusia, dunia kegelapan juga dunia langit dalam keadaan darurat." **jelas pria itu membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

**" Memang apa yang terjadi, nii-san?" ** tanya **Karo** membuat pria yang di panggil 'Nii-san' itu menghembuskan nafas, kemudian menatap ke arah naruto, tersenyum kecil.

**" Tolong kamu jelaskan semuanya, titisanku. Aku masih belum bisa terlalu lama berada di dunia manusia. Keadaanku masih belum stabil, jadi aku harus kembali lagi kedalam tubuhmu." **kata pria itu yang kemudian tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dalam serpihan-seprihan cahaya kecil. Semua orang yang melihat hanya bisa terkejut. **Yami **juga **Karo **tersenyum sedih, melihat kepergian kakak mereka berdua, tapi akhirnya mereka menghembuskan nafas, menatap kembali sosok Naruto yang masih terkejut itu.

**" Bisa kamu jelaskan semuanya?" **tanya **Karo** membuat Naruto akhirnya tersadar. Berdehem pelan, Naruto kemudian menatap dua sosok pria asing di depannya itu.

" Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Fujimato Naruto. Aku juga teamku waktu misi ke Sunagakure, kami melawan dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba saja bisa bertransformsi menjadi iblis." jelas Naruto membuat **Yami **juga **Karo** terbelalak kaget.

**" Iblis!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Bukannya seharusnya dunia kegelapan sudah stabil?" **tanya **Yami** tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

**" Tu-tuan…" **kata **Demise** tiba-tiba membuat **Yami **juga **Karo **menatap dirinya itu. **Yami **begitu terkejut melihat sosok salah satu ksatrianya yang sekarang ada di depannya tersebut.

**" De-demise.. Benarkah itu kamu?" **tanya **Yami **membuat **Demise **tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

**" Syukurlah tuan baik-baik saja. Hamba sudah lama menunggu tuan, tuan Sora juga tuan besar kembali." **kata **Demise** sopan membuat **Yami **tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.** Yami** sedikit mengernyit bingung, melihat ada sesuatu yang hilang.

**" Demise, dimana Lucifer, Forneus, Shinato, Zorc juga Black Luster Soldier?" **tanya **Yami **membuat **Demise** tersentak sebentar, membuat sosok sang penguasa kegelapan itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tubuh **Demise** bergetar, juga giginya mengelutup, menandakan jika dirinya menahan emosi yang sedang di landanya.

**" Ma-maf-fkan ha-ham-ba, tu-tua-an. Forneus, Shinato juga Zorc, berhasil di tangkap oleh Dark Lord." **jawab **Demise** menundukkan kepalanya membuat **Yami** juga **Karo **terbelalak kaget.

**" Dark Lord? Bagaimana mungkin!? Seharusnya mereka sudah tewas, kenapa bisa bangkit lagi?" **seru **Sora **tidak percaya. **Yami** yang melihat kondisi ksatriaya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

**" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Demise. Kita akan menolong mereka semua. Kami sudah memilih orang yang akan mengalahkan **_**Dark Lord**_** sialan itu." **kata **Yami**, yang kemudian dirinya berbalik, menatap Hidan yang masih diam melihat dirinya. **Yami **berjalan mendekati Hidan, yang kemudian dirinya berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pria berambut perak itu.

**" Namamu, Fujimato Hidan, bukan?" **tanya **Yami**.

" Ya, aku adalah Fujimato Hidan." jawab Hidam membuat **Yami **tersenyum.

**" Karena kakakku sudah membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** titisannya, sekarang giliranku untuk membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** titisanku juga." **kata **Yami**, yang kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu peka, langsung menyelimuti tubuh Hidan yang terkejut. Kurama juga seluru keluarganya terbelalak kaget, tapi ketika melihat tatapan **Yami** yang mengatakan untuk tetap di tempat, mereka hanya bisa diam. **Sora** lalu berjalan mendekati Kurama yang masih menatap cemas ke arah Hidan, tersenyum kecil.

**" Jadi ini adalah titisanku? Walaupun kita tidak mirip, tapi aku akan tetap membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** milikmu." **jelas **Karo **yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura putih, dimana langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kurama.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Tsunade takut, tapi membuat **Yami** juga **Sora **tersenyum kecil.

**" Kami melakukan tugas kami. Kami hanya ingin membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka berdua."** jelas **Yami**.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Siapa kalian ini?" tanya Hiruzen membuat **Yami** menatap ke arah pria tua tersebut.

**" Maaf kalau diriku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, aku adalah salah satu dari penguasa cahaya, Fujiyami. Aku adalah orang yang mengontrol dunia kegelapan, dimana para iblis juga Fallen Angel berada. Dan di sebelahku ini adalah suadaraku, Fujikaro, dia adalah penguasa cahaya, dimana mengontrol keadaan dunia langit."** jelas **Yami **membuat Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza, Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura terkejut.

" Ka-kal-lia-an pe-pen-ngu-gua-as-sa ca-cah-hay-ya…" gagap Shikaku tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

**" Benar, kami adalah penguasa cahaya. Sekarang keadaan kami masih belum stabil, apalagi nii-san kami yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah dari kami berdua." **jawab **Karo **sedih.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Kenapa kalian sampai-sampai bisa terluka parah? Lalu siapa itu _**Dark Lord**_?" tanya Hiruzen tidak mengerti.

" _**Dark Lord**_ itu adalah iblis. Mereka iblis yang jahat, dan lagi mereka sudah menghipnotis **Forneus, Zorc, Shinato** juga kalau tidak salah, salah satu dewa yang seharusnya mengontrol dunia kegelapan juga dia hipnotis." jawab Sima Zhao geram sedangkan **Yami **juga **Sora **mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pemuda energik itu.

**" Benar, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar. **_**Dark Lord**_** sebenarnya adalah iblis yang sangat jahat. Mereka ingin kembali menguasai ketiga dunia, yaitu dunia manusia, kegelapan juga langit, tapi kami bertiga berhasil mengalahkan mereka, walaupun kami mengalami luka berat, tapi mereka juga mengalami luka yang sangat serius pula. Sekarang ketiga dunia sedang kacau, perang terjadi di mana-mana itu di karenakan **_**Dark Lord**_** yang mengacaukan kestabilan dunia ini. Kami, yang sebelumnya sudah memberitahu Fu Xi, untuk mengirimkan senjata yang sudah kami satukan dengan kekuatan kami, untuk di berikan kepada orang-orang yang sudah di pilih oleh kami bertiga, dan sekarang, kalianlah yang sudah kami pilih, tugas kalian sebenarnya untuk membawakan perdamaian sekaligus mengalahkan **_**Dark Lord **_**yang akan kembali berkuasa." **jelas **Yami.**

" Bagaimana cara kami untuk mengetahui jika musuh kami adalah _**Dark Lord**_ itu?" tanya Lu Xun.

**" Sebelumnya, kalian akan menghadapi anak buahnya dulu, dimana mereka sudah bersatu dengan manusia, maka manusia tersebut bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang sudah bersatu dengan dirinya. Kami tidak tahu, apakah sekarang **_**Dark Lord **_**semakin kuat atau malah masih seperti dulu. Sudah lebih berjuta-juta tahun kami tidak mengikuti perkembangan kekuatan **_**Dark Lord, **_**dan jika di lihat sekarang, setelah mendengar ketiga ksatriaku di hipnotis oleh **_**Dark Lord**_** itu, aku bisa memperkirakan mereka sudah berkembang pesat. Sebelum ini, apakah kalian sempat bertemu dengan salah satu anak buahnya**_**?"**_ tanya **Yami **yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata.

" Waktu kami di Suna, kami mengahadapi Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba saja kata Naruto berubah menjadi iblis. Kami sampai kualahan melawan mereka, tapi bersyukur, karena Naruto cepat menyelamatkan kami." kata Sima Zhao sambil menatap Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sima Zhao membalas senyuman saudaranya itu, kemudian menatap balik **Yami**.

" Jutsu yang kami keluarkan bukan apa-apa bagi mereka, padahal aku sampai-sampai mengeluarkan kartu As ku untuk mengalahkan kedua iblis itu, tapi sia-sia." lanjut Sima Zhao kesal mengingat hal tersebut.

" Dan lagi, mereka semua yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi iblis, mereka memiliki regenerasi yang sangat tinggi." timpal Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Neji juga Sima Zhao.** Yami** juga **Karo **yang mendengar hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian menatap ke arah mereka semua.

**" Itu karena kemampuan ninja kalian tidak akan mempan jika melawan mereka yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Ada beberapa jutsu yang tidak akan mempan melukai para shinobi yang sudah bersatu dengan iblis, tapi tidak semua jutsu para iblis itu bisa kebal. Cuma kalian akan kesusahan jika melawan mereka menggunakan jutsu-jutsu ninja, soalnya ada beberapa elemen yang mereka kebal." **jelas **Sora** membuat mereka terkejut.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa mereka bisa kebal dengan elemen jutsu ninja?" tanya Inoichi tidak percaya. Belum sempat** Yami **menjelaskan, tiba-tiba, aura yang menyelimuti Hidan juga Kurama perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mereka semua langsung menatap sosok dimana tempat Kurama juga Hidan berada, terbelalak kaget. Disana, berdiri dua sosok yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hidan yang sekarang, mengenakan mantel panjang tampa lengan merah kehitaman, dengan di bagian dasar mantel itu terlihat seperti berduri-duri, dengan di bagian dadanya yang mempamerkan tubuh Hidan yang terlatih, dengan kombinasi celana hitam kelam, dan sebuah Scythe yang lumayan besar berwarna hitam, dengan motif tongkat berbentuk tengkorak, juga aura-aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti Scythe tersebut. Di bagian wajah Hidan, di tutupi sebuah topeng berbentuk elang, dimana di bagian matanya seperti mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan merah, dan jangan lupa, dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam, lebih hitam dari sayap Naruto, membuat semua yang sekali melihatnya seperti seorang malaikan pencabut nyawa. Sedangkan Kurama sendiri, dirinya kini mengenakan mantel panjang tampa lengan berwarna kuning keemasan dengan motif diamond dengan kombinasi celana panjang putih polos, kemudian di bagian dadanya juga mempamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlatih, juga di kedua tangannya mengenggam sepasang pedang berwarna kuning keemasan yang panjangnya sekitar hampir satu meter, juga di bagian wajahnya, terdapat Helm Armor berwarna kuning keemasan yang terletak di sana. Dan di punggungnya, dua pasang sayap berwarna putih bersih. Kurama juga Hidan membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah mereka, kemudian menatap ke arah saudara juga sahabat-sahabat mereka yang terkejut, syok, kagum, tidak percaya. Mengernyit bingung, akhirnya Kurama juga Hidan saling menatap satu sama lain, terkejut.

" To-tou-s-san…." gagap Hidan melihat sosok ayahnya yang sekarang.

" Hi-hid-dan k-ka-au…" kata Kurama tidak percaya melihat putranya tersebut.

**" Devil Angel dan Light Angel. Memang cocok dengan kalian berdua." **kata **Yami** tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya mendadak terjatuh, dengan sigap **Demise** menahan **Yami** yang hampir saya terjatuh.

**" Tuan! Apa yang terjadi tuan?" **tanya **Demise** panik tapi hanya di jawab gelengan oleh **Yami**.

**" Aku tidak apa-apa, Demise. Terima kasih sudah menahanku. Karo, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"** tanya **Yami** kepada saudaranya tersebut.

**" Aku sepertinya kehabisan tenaga akibat menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** milik titisanku. Sepertinya kita harus kembali, Yami." **jawab **Karo **membuat **Yami **mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu mencoba berdiri, kemudian menatap **Demise** yang terlihat khawatir dengan ke adaan dirinya.

**" Maafkan aku. Karena aku terlalu memulihkan diriku, kalian jadinya seperti ini. Dunia kegelapan sekarang pasti sedang kacau karena aku tidak mengontrol di sana." **sesal **Yami** membuat **Demise** menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

**" Tuan kenapa bicara seperti itu. Tuan tidak bersalah, justru kamilah yang harus berterima kasih kepada tuan juga tuan besar, karena menyelamatkan kami semua, walaupun sekarang Shinato, Forneus juga Zorc di tangkap oleh mereka, tapi kita pasti membawa mereka pulang."** hibur **Demise** membuat **Yami** tersenyum kecil. **Yami **kemudian menatap ke arah Hidan juga Kurama yang masih terkejut dengan transformasi mereka itu.

**" Tugas kami untuk sementara sampai di sini dulu. Kalian harus membantu pemegang senjata yang lain untuk membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode **_**mereka. Dengar baik-baik, untuk membangkitkannya, kalian pertama-tama harus mengalahkan roh senjata yang kalian pegang itu, dan setelahnya, kalian akan bersatu dengan mereka, dimana kalian akan membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_** kalian sendiri. Aku harus kembali lagi untuk memulihkan diriku, dan sebelum **_**Dark Lord**_** menyerang kita, aku harap kalian semua menguasai **_**Angelic Mode**_**."** jelas **Yami** membuat Hidan juga Kurama menatap pria tersebut, mengangguk.

" Kami pasti akan secepatnya menguasai tekni ini dan mengalahkan _**Dark Lord**_ tersebut, juga menyelamatkan** Shinato, Forneus, Zorc, **juga dewa yang terkurung di sana." kata Hidan tegas membuat **Yami** juga** Karo** tersenyum mendengarnya.

**" Aku mengandalkanmu, titisanku. Kami masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, dan aku harap, kalian semua secepatnya menguasai **_**Angelic Mode**_**."** jelas **Yami** yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam serpihan-serpihan bintang, di susul dengan **Karo** juga yang menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, yang kemudian di mana serpihan-serpihan tersebut, mengelilingi tubuh Kurama juga Hidan. Kurama juga Hidan tersenyum kecil, lalu mereka melihat diri mereka kembali, dimana mereka masih dalam _**Angelic Mode**_ milik mereka.

" Wow, aku seperti Shinigami saja. Benar-benar menakjubkan." kagum Hidan, yang kemudian dirinya melihat Scythenya yang di genggaman tangan kanannya tersebut. Scythe yang dimiliki Hidan, dimana tongkatnya memiliki panjang sekitar tiga meter, dimana sabitnya berwarna hitam kelam yang di lapisi aura-aura kegelapan, juga sebuah rantai hitam yang bertengger di sana.

" Ini _**Angelic Mode**_ milik Hidan-nii. Memang cocok seperti Hidan-nii yang menguasai elemen **Meiton**." kata Naruto membuat Hidan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku sangat ingin memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menguasainya." kata Grimmjow membuat Naruto, Hidan, juga Kurama terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kita kembali ke wujud semula?" tanya Kurama membuat Naruto yang mendengar tersenyum kecil.

" Tou-chan dan Hidan-nii cuma perlu konsentrasi saja kembali ke wujud semula." jelas Naruto yang kemudian dirinya menutup kedua. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba di selimuti oleh aura-aura hitam juga putih yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Kurama, Hidan juga semua orang yang ada di dalam sana melihat hal tersebut sedikit terkejut, tapi setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah kembali menggunakan armor putihnya. Kurama juga Hidan yang melihat pun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan pemuda pirang tersebut. Mereka berdua menutup kedua matanya, yang kemudian memfokuskan diri mereka masing-masing, dimana tiba-tiba muncul aura kegelapan juga aura cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Kurama juga Hidan. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, aura-aura yang menyelimuti Hidan juga Kurama menghilang, di gantikan sosok mereka yang kembali seperti semula. Naruto, Tsunade, Yugito, juga semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tersenyum, kemudian Tsunade juga Yugito berjalan mendekati pasangan mereka berdua.

" Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Tsunade lembut kepada Kurama, membuat pria rupawan tersebut perlahan-lahan membukakan matanya, menampaka iris ruby yang begitu menggoda. Kurama tersenyum lembut, menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu menatap ke arah putra sulungnya yang juga sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

" Aku sepertinya kelelahan menggunakannya. Ini untuk pertama kali aku bertransformasi, jadi sepertinya banyak cakra yang aku gunakan untuk menggunakan _**Angelic Mode**_." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

" Kita akan menyempurnakan jutsu itu. Jadi, kita tidak akan terlalu menmboroskan cakra setelah menggunakannya." kata Hidan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama juga Naruto.

" Bagaimana dengan kami? Kami juga ingin menguasai teknik itu?" tanya seseorang membuat Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto menatap ke arah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki, Zhuge Liang, Reika, Isobu, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, juga Hinata yang menatap serius ke arah mereka. Terkekeh pelan, mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

" Sebelum itu, kita harus menyempurnakan jutsu-jutsu yang kalian miliki dulu, kemudian kita akan mencoba memanggil roh penunggu yang ada di dalam senjata kalian masing-masing." jelas Kurama.

" Bagaimana caranya kita memanggil mereka, nii-sama?" tanya Aizen membuat Kurama berpikir sejenak.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti, kita akan mencoba berbagai macam cara supaya kita bisa secepatnya menguasai _**Angelic Mode**_. Kita tidak tahu kapan _**Dark Lord**_ akan menyerang, yang pasti, untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kita meningkatkan kemampuan kita untuk mengalahkan penjaga roh senjata masing-masing. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya supaya bisa bertemu dengan penjaga roh senjata kalian nanti." jelas Kurama.

" Tidak perlu tou-chan, Naru sudah mengetahui bagaimana caranya supaya bisa bertemu dengan penjaga roh senjata kita." kata Naruto membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana caranya, outoto?" tanya Hidan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Pengguna dengan penjaga roh senjata yang di miliki olehnya, mereka berdua harus melakukan koneksi. Aku pernah melihat waktu Neji dengan _**Ice Break**_ saat pertandingan ujian Chuunin dulu, padahal _**Ice Break**_ adalah katana yang paling pilih-pilih dengan penggunanya." jelas Naruto membuat mereka tersentak.

" Aku juga ingat, dulu waktu aku di rumah sakit waktu kalah melawan Zhao di ujian chuunin, ada sosok seekor naga es yang tiba-tiba keluar dari katanaku ini." sahut Neji membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Sepertinya kita harus berlatih dulu sebelum melawan penjaga roh kita. Kita tidak tahu kemampuan penjaga roh senjata ita ini, dan mungkin saja, penjaga roh senjata kita akan memberi kita tes yang sangat sulit." kata Sima Zhao yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh mereka semua.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih keras berlatih. Lihat saja Hidan, kami pasti akan menyusulmu." kata Grimmjow sambil mempamerkan sengirannya membuat Hidan mau tidak mau juga membalas sengiran pria berambut biru tersebut.

" Aku akan membantu jika kalian membutuhkanku." kata Hidan tapi di jawab gelengan oleh Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo.

" Tidak bisa. Ini adalah dimana kami di uji dengan kemampuan sendiri. Kalian tidak boleh membatu kami." tegas Ichigo yang di jawab anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

" Kurama-sama, Hidan-sama, Naruto-sama sudah sering membantu kami. Sudah seharusnya giliran kami untuk menunjukkan kemampuan kami sendiri." kata Zhuge Liang.

" Sekarang giliran kami untuk mendapatkan kekuatan kami sendiri, nii-sama. Kami pasti akan secepatnya menyelesaikannya." kata Aizen serius membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kami bertiga akan membantu kalian untuk menyempurnakan beberapa jutsu yang kalian miliki, terutama Isobu, Aizen, Zhuge Lian, Reika, kalian berempat adalah bagianku." jelas Kurama membuat Isobu, Aizen, Zhuge Liang, Reika mengangguk paham.

" Grimmjow, Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki, mulai besok kita berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian." kata Hidan yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. Naruto kemudian menatap Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji juga Hinata yang menatap dirinya tersebut.

" Kita hari ini istirahat dulu. Besok baru kita berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian tiba-tiba pingsan saat latihan, karena aku akan serius memberi pelatihan sekarang." jelas Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat melihat Sima Zhao yang hendak protes.

" Baiklah-baiklah." kata Sima Zhao bosan karena tidak bisa protes lagi. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama juga Hidan.

" Ayo kita berlomba, siapa dulu yang cepat selesai membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Kurama juga Hidan langsung menatap dirinya. Kurama juga Hidan saling pandang satu sama lain, tapi kemudian tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap ke arah naruto yang begitu antusias dengan perkataannya tadi.

" Bagus juga. Tapi sebelumnya, kita sebaiknya mempersiapkan semuanya untuk membantu keluarga kita menyempurnakan semua jutsu yang di miliki mereka dulu. Tapi, tidak ada yang boleh terburu-buru melatih kemampuan mereka masing-masing, karena nanti tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal nanti." jelas Kurama membuat Hidan juga Naruto mengangguk.

" Walaupun kedengarannya sangat kanak-kanak, tapi sepertinya akan memberi kita semangat untuk mencapai _**Angelic Mode**_ milik kita." kata Daiki yang di jawab tawa oleh mereka semua.

" Emm Kurama, apa kami boleh tanya sesuatu?" sura seseorang membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Hiruzen, Jiraiya juga keempat sahabatnya yang menatap dirinya. Kurama tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan pria tua di depannya itu.

" Kalian semua pasti bingung dengan semua ini bukan?" tanya Kurama balik.

" Semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal untuk di cerna oleh akal sehat. Penguasa cahaya, _**Dark Lord**_ juga semua yang tadi kami dengar, semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen sekali lagi membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

**" Biar hamba saja yang menjelaskan semuanya, tuan." **kata **Demise** sopan tapi di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Kurama.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka. Sebaiknya kamu kembali saja, **Demise**. Terima kasih, sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami semua sebelumnya, jadi mulai sekarang, kami akan serius." jawab Kurama membuat **Demise **tersenyum kecil.

**" Tapi sebelum itu, hamba harus kembali ke dunia kegelapan untuk bertemu Lucifer juga Black Luster Soldier. Mereka seharusnya sudah kemari untuk melatih dua Uchiha ini untuk menggunakan kemampuan yang di miliki olehnya." **kata **Demise** membuat Kurama mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, **Demise**." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh **Demise**. Pria tersebut kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto juga Hidan, sedikit membungkuk.

**" Hamba undur diri sebentar tuan dan tuan besar." **pamit **Demise** membuat Hidan juga Naruto tersenyum.

" Sudah saya bilang jangan panggil saya tuan besar, **Demise**. Cukup Naruto saja." kata Naruto membuat **Demise** terkekeh mendengarnya.

**" Kalau begitu, hamba permisi dulu, Naruto-sama." **pamit **Demise** sekali lagi yang kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam aura-aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Kurama kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Hiruzen, tersenyum.

" Jadi, darimana kalian ingin tahu dahulu? Apa dari bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat atau langsung di mana permasalahan barusan." tanya Kurama.

" Bagaimana kalau dari bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat? Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya." sela Jiraiya cepat-cepat. Kurama tersenyum, kemudian dirinya berjalan di sofa ruangan tersebut, yang kemudian menduduki dirinya dengan nyaman. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Jiraiya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, terkekeh pelan, akhirnya membuka suara.

" Sebelum itu, apa kalian semua percaya reinkarnasi?" tanya Kurama membuat Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi juga Fugaku mengernyit bingung.

" Reinkarnasi? Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Kurama tersenyum.

" Karena pertanyaanmu tadi, berkaitan dengan dengan hal itu. Apa kalian percaya?" tanya Kurama.

" Aku percaya dengan reinkarnasi." jawab Shikaku cepat membuat Kurama langsung menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa percaya seperti itu?" tanya Kurama membuat Shikaku tersenyum kecil.

" Kita hidup di dunia fana ini, sudah di tentukan oleh Kami-sama. Kami-sama memberikan kita kehidupan menjadi manusia, merupakan sesuatu yang sangat di syukuri. Reinkarnasi adalah dimana kita, atau bisa di bilang roh, yang di panggil oleh Shinigami, untuk menghitung dosa-dosa kita selama di dunia ini, yang setelah itu, kita akan lahir dengan raga apa. Manusia, Sapi, Kuda, atau binatang-ninatang lainnya adalah raga sementara kita selama di dunia ini, sedangkan roh adalah sosok abadi milik kita. Siluman, iblis juga bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia atau mahkluk hidup lainnya, jika dosa-dosa mereka sudah di tebus." jawab Shikaku membuat Kurama terperanga mendengarnya, tapi akhirnya tersenyum.

" Benar apa yang kamu katakan. Reinkarnasi adalah kita lahir kembali, dimana menjadi sosok yang baru, dan memory-memory kita yang lalu sudah di hapus oleh Shinigami. Sosok baru yang akan di lahirkan kita tidak tahu, bisa saja menjadi manusia ataupun hewan, sesuai dosa kita yang ada di kehidupan kita sebelumnya." jelas Kurama.

" Lalu, apa hubungannya, Kurama?" tanya Inoichi membuat Kurama tersenyum, kemudian menghembuskan nafas sebentar, menatap serius Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, juga Chouza.

" Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari **Kyuubi no Youku**, Siluman Ekor Sembilan, yang dulunya menyerang Konoha delapan belas tahun yang lalu." jawab Kurama membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Ka-kam-mu Ky-Kyu-ub-bi….?" gagap Jiraiya tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

" Benar. Aku adalah Bijuu terkuat dari kesembilan Bijuu di dunia ini. Perkenalkan juga, Isobu adalah Sanbi, Kokuoh adalah Gobi, dan Matatabi adalah Nibi. Kami berempat adalah reinkarnasi dari Bijuu." jelas Kurama membuat mereka melongo mendengarnya.

" Ba-bag-gaim-man-na b-bis-sa….?" gagap Inoichi tidak percaya membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari **Kyuubi no Youko.**" jawab Kurama.

" Tapi kenapa bisa!? Bagaimana mungkin Siluman Ekor Sembilan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia? Kalau tidak salah, Kyuubi itu kan ganas, liar juga aura yang di pancarkannya sangat gelap, sedangkan kamu…." putus Fugaku mendengar tawa membahana dari pria rupawan di depannya itu.

" Ya.. ya.. ya…, semua yang kamu katakan itu benar. Kyuubi itu jahat, sadis, kejam, juga gelap, semuanya benar, tapi itu dalam wujud siluman, sedangakan sekarang aku dalam wujud apa?" tanya Kurama yang masih tertawa kecil melihat wajah bengong sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, menepuk jidat mereka sendiri.

" Kami-sama, ternyata itulah mengapa kamu menanyakan kami soal reinkarnasi tadi, ternyata kamu 'di lahirkan kembali' menjadi manusia." kata Shikaku di sela-sela tawanya membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya.

" Setelah kamu di lahirkan kembali dari Kyuubi, kamu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat silumanmu, Kurama." kata Chouza membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang bisa selamat dari ledakan tiga belas tahun lalu?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Karena ledakan tiga belas tahun lalu, akulah yang meledakan apartemen Naruto, dan setelah itu, kami berkelana menjelajahi setiap desa yang kami singgahi." jawab Kurama membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi, semuanya sudah di rencanakan?" tanya Jirainya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan tersebut.

" Aku bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia, itu semua berkat **Fu Xi** juga **Nu Wa**. Mereka berdualah yang mendengar do'a ku, karena aku tidak tahan melihat jinchurikiku di siksa oleh penduduk desa ini. Aku memang jahat, aku memang kejam, aku juga memang iblis, tapi, sejahat-jahat apapun mahkluk hidup, kita masih memiliki sisi baik yang di miliki. Aku muak, aku marah, aku kecewa dengan penduduk desa ini, karena memperlakukan seorang jinchuriki seperti itu. Dan kalian tahu, istri dari putraku Hidan adalah jinchuriki dari Nibi, dan dirinya juga di perlakukan tidak layak di Kumogakure. Di rendahkan, di lecehkan, di hina oleh orang-orang di sana, itu membuatku marah, sampai-sampai aku ingin mengahancurkan desa berisikan iblis-iblis itu." jelas Kurama emosi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza, Itachi, Sasuke, Saro juga Sakura yang mendengar nada emosi dari sang Godaime itu hanya bisa bungkam, karena semua yang di katakanya itu benar.

" Singa yang merupakan binatang paling buas juga jahat, dia juga masih sayang dengan anaknya dan tidak memakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Ini manusia, kenapa mereka sesama juga masih di hina, di lecehkan, di benci, cuma karena menjadi seorang jinchuriki? Apa mereka tahu, semua orang tidak ingin menjadi jinchuriki. Seharunya mereka harus bangga, juga bersyukur, karena manusia bisa memenjarakan mahkluk sejahat juga sekejam Bijuu, tapi yang ada sebaliknya." lanjut Kurama emosi.

" Sudah tou-chan. Naru sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan di ingat lagi." kata Naruto menenangkan Kurama yang emosi.

" Tenang anata. Mereka tidak mengetahui identitas Naruto, jadi tenang saja. Semua orang tahu kalau Naruto adalah Fujimato Naruto, putra bungsumu, jadi jangan emosi." kata Tsunade menenangkan suaminya itu. Kurama akhirnya tersadar, menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk.

" Maaf aku terbawa emosi. Setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba saja bawaannya pasti marah." jawab Kurama membuat Tsunade juga Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sudah Naru bilang bukan, Naru tidak apa-apa. Naru sudah memaafkan mereka semua, tou-chan." kata Naruto lembut membuat Kurama tersenyum sedih.

" Kamu terlalu mudah memaafkan orang, Naru. Tou-san sampai bingung kenapa kamu begitu baik dengan orang yang sudah menjahatimu dulu. Kadang tou-san pernah kepikiran untuk menghancurhan Konoha." jujur Kurama membuat Naruto, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, Chouza terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

" Benar yang di katakan Tou-san. Nii-san juga pernah kepikiran untuk menghancurkan Konoha, tapi karena Naru sangat mencintai desa ini, jadinya Nii-san mengurungkan niat itu." kata Hidan setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya itu.

" Nii-chan…" kata Naruto yang terkejut dengan pengakuan kakak lelakinya itu, tapi malah membuat Hidan tersenyum tipis.

" Sudah Nii-chan bilang bukan, Nii-chan tidak jadi menghancurkan Konoha karena outoto Nii-chan yang sangat mencintai desa ini." kata Hidan lembut.

" Aku juga setuju dengan Hidan-nii. Aku muak dengan penduduk desa ini. Mereka cuma bisa memasang wajah palsu, tapi di belakang kita, mereka menjelek-jelekkan kita." kata Sima Zhao yang juga emosi.

" Zhao, kenapa kamu bicara begitu? Mereka tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." kata Naruto tidak setuju.

" Naruto, kenapa kamu begitu baik dengan mereka? Apa yang mereka berikan kepadamu? Apa kamu pernah berpikir, kalau penduduk desa inilah yang menyiksamu itu." kanat Sima Zhao geram, tapi membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

" Mereka hanya penduduk biasa Zhao, tidak paham yang artinya 'penjara' dengan 'nyata'. Bagi mereka, aku yang merupakan seorang jinchuriki adalah Bijuu, iblis yang di takuti, iblis yang jahat, yang pantas di bunuh, di hina. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memahami arti dari 'penjara' juga 'nyata' yang terdapat dalam sang jinchuriki itu. Shinobi-shinobi yang tidak memahami juga, bukan salah mereka. Mereka mungkin sakit hati, benci, juga marah dengan mahkluk yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Seandainya saja kamu tidak tahu apa-apa Zhao, tidak mengerti perbedaan 'penjara' dengan 'nyata', kamu pasti juga akan benci denganku bukan?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao bungkam, menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu. Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundah saudaranya itu pelan.

" Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya Zhao. Aku hanya menganggap itu hanya masa lalu, masa di mana aku masih harus memahami, mencari kebenaran tentang diriku ini, dan sekarang, aku sudah mengerti semuanya, jadi jangan ada dendam lagi dengan penduduk Konoha lagi, mengerti Zhao?" tanya Naruto membuat Sima Zhao berdecak. Naruto terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Hiruzen, tersenyum.

" Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu, Hokage-jiji, karena sudah berbohong selama ini. Naru hanya ingin memulai lembaran baru, dengan nama baru, juga keluarga baru. Naru tidak ingin, semua masa lalu Naru menghantui pikiran Naru terus. Naru sudah bahagia dengan keluarga Naru yang sekarang." jelas Naruto membuat Hiruzen tersenyum sedih.

" Maafkan jiji juga, Naruto. Jiji benar-benar tidak bisa melindungimu dari mereka." sesal Hiruzen tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, Jiji. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, sekarang kita membuat masa depan menjadi lebih baik. Naru sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi waktu Naru masih di Konoha. Sekarang, Naru adalah seorang Fujimato Naruto, putra dari seorang Fujimato Kurama juga Fujimato Tsunade, juga putra dari Namikaze Minato juga Uzumaki Kushina, jadi jiji tidak salah apa-apa." jelas Naruto tulus.

" Kamu tahu kedua orang tua kandungmu?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Tou-chan yang menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tahu semua kebenaran juga kenapa tou-chan kandungku memilihku sebagai jinchuriki." jelas Naruto membuat Jiraiya terkejut.

" A-ap-pa ka-kam-mu be-enc-ci a-ay-yah ka-kan-nd-dun-ng-mu?" tanya Jiraiya takut-takut, tapi membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, menggeleng.

" Aku tidak membenci ayahku, karena tampa beliau kurung tou-chanku yang sekarang, Konoha akan hancur, dan lagi, sebenarnya itu buan salah tou-chan. Tou-chan di hipnotis oleh Uchiha Madara, yang mengendalikannya untuk memporak-porakkan Konoha." jawab Naruto membuat Jiraiya terperangah mendengarnya.

" Maafkan tou-chan yang sudah membuatmu menderita, Naruto." kata Kurama sedih membuat Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Semua baik-baik saja, tou-chan. Naru tidak menyalahkan tou-chan, juga para penduduk. Sekarang misi kita adalah untuk mengalahkan _**Dark Lord**_ yang entah kapan akan bangkit. Mulai besok kita akan latihan ekstra, juga Naru yang harus menyempurnakan _**Angelic Mode **_secepatnya." kata Naruto serius yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

" Baiklah, tugas kita semakin banyak. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar _**Dark Lord**_ keparat itu." kata Grimmjow sambil mematahkan buku-buku jarinya.

" Aku juga nii-san, aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar mereka." setuju Daiki yang juga geram. Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto yang melihat semangat dari seluruh keluarganya tersenyum.

" Walaupun kami tidak bisa menggunakan teknik baru itu, kami tetap akan berlatih menjadi kuat juga." kata Kokuoh semangat yang di jawab anggukan oleh Matatabi.

" Benar kata Kokuoh-nii. Aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam saja di rumah. Kami juga akan berlatih keras." kata Matatabi.

" Kami juga akan berlatih dengan keras. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Lu Xun-kun nanti." kata Xiao Qiao yang di jawab anggukan oleh Tetsuna, Zakuro, Orihime juga Yugito.

" Benar. Kita akan melatih jutsu medic kita lebih serius. Shizune-nee juga harus kita beritahu, dia kan belum tahu masalah ini." kata Tetsuna yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

" Kami juga sebagai head clan akan membantumu, Kurama." kata Shikaku serius membuat Kurama langsung menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Yamanaka akan membantumu dengan semua kemampuan yang kami miliki, Kurama." kata Inoichi serius.

" Uchiha tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Kurama. Uchiha dari dulu sudah di kenal sebagai clan yang cukup elit di Konoha, selain Senju juga Hyuuga. Aku akan membantu sekuat tenaga kami untuk mengalahkan _**Dark Lord**_ itu." kata Fugaku serius.

" Akamichi walaupun tidak memiliki teknik yang hebat, tapi kami bisa membantu dengan kemampuan unik kami." kata Chouza. Kurama hanya bisa membatu mendengar perunturan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, tidak percaya, karena musuh yang akan mereka hadapi nanti bukanlah musuh sembarangan.

" Dan jangan coba-coba menghalangi kami untuk membantu, Kurama. Kami tidak ingin cuma diam saja menyaksikan kalian berkerja sendiri." lanjuts Shikaku membuat Kurama menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Kurama hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum.

" Terima kasih." ucap Kurama lemah membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Itulah gunanya teman, Kurama. Kami akan membantumu sampai titik darah penghabisan." kata Shikaku membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dirinya berharap semoga saja mereka bisa mengalahkan musuh mereka yang masih belum di ketahui itu, juga menyelamatkan dewa dan tiga ksatria kegelapan yang telah di tangkap oleh mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 32**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sedang duduk merenung di taman belakang mansionku. Aku tidak menyangkah kalau identitas kami akhirnya terbongkar juga. Kakek Hokage cuma bisa berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama, karena aku ternyata yang dulunya di anggap sudah tewas sekarang berdiri di depan dirinya juga guru mendiang ayahku, Jiraiya, beliau juga bersyukur karena legasi dari mantan muridnya masih hidup. Tersenyum kecil, aku kemudian menatap ke arah langit biru, dimana awan putih bergerak dengan lembutnya juga angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahku, membuat rambut pirang panjangku menari dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati alam yang begitu tenang juga damai di pagi hari ini.

" Naru-kun." panggil seseorang membuat aku membuka mataku, menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namaku. Tersenyum kecil, aku melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat pirang panjang, mengenakan baju lengan panjang juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Mata topaznya menatapku dengan lembut, membuat aku terkekeh melihatnya.

" Kemarilah." kataku membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku, yang kemudian menduduki dirinya di rerumputan, menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon besar tempat aku berada.

" Ada apa, Hime?" tanyaku lembut. Aku melihat dirinya tersenyum kecil, kemudian kepalanya di sandarkan di bahu kiriku. Aku tersenyum lembut, mengangkat tangan kananku, mengelus pelan rambut caramelnya itu dengan lembut.

" Apa Naru-kun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya membuat aku terkekeh mendengarnya

" Seperti yang kamu lihat Hime, aku baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyaku yang bisa aku dengan dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Aku takut, Naru-kun." katanya tiba-tiba membuat aku bingung.

" Takut kenapa, Hime?" tanyaku lembut membuat dirinya bangkit, langsung menatap diriku. Aku terkejut melihat mata topaznya yang berkaca-kaca juga menyiratkan keterlukaan. Tiba-tiba, sudut matanya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kristal, membuat diriku bingung sekaligus kaget melihat bahwa gadis yang aku cintai, ternyata menangis.

" Aku takut Naru-kun. Selama ini Naru-kun selalu melakukan misi berbahaya juga hampir merengut nyawamu sendiri. Kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali melihatmu pulang dari misi dengan tubuh yang terluka di mana-mana? Memang kemarin, waktu misi di Suna kamu kembali dengan selamat, tapi apakah kamu tahu? Kamu membuat aku histeris ketika kamu menggunakan teknik yang sangat mengerikan. Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Naru-kun? Apa kamu tidak tahu aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu?" katanya histeris diikuti rintikan air mata yang begitu deras keluar dari kedua sudt matanya.

" Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Naru-kun? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru-kun." lanjutnya terisak-isak membuat aku membatu mendengarnya. Tersadar dari keterkejutanku, aku kemudian menatap Asuna yang sudah bergetar hebat akibat tangisannya sendiri. Tersenyum kecil, aku merapatkan tubuhku ke arahnya, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

" Ssttt, sudah-sudah Hime. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku karena sering membuatmu khawatir, Hime." kataku menenangkan dirinya tapi aku merasakan gelengan kepala yang cukup keras.

" Aku sudah cukup mendengar kamu mengatakan itu terus, Naru-kun, tapi apa!? Kamu selalu saja membahayakan dirimu! Apa kamu tidak memikirkan diriku yang selalu takut kalau kamu pergi melakukan misi, Naru-kun? Dan lagi, musuh yang kalian hadapi nanti bukan manusia, tapi iblis." kata Asuna mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya membuat aku semakin erat memeluknya, membiarkan Asuna menangis di dalam pelukanku. Aku mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya, menghembuskan nafas, mendongakan kepala menatap langit biru yang cerah. Aku tahu bangaimana perasaan kekasihku ini, sampai-sampai membuat dirinya menangis di hadapanku. Secara tidak langsung, dirinya memhon kepadaku agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya lagi. Aku tahu dia takut, tapi aku harus menuntaskan misi yang aku terima sampai bersih. Baru kali ini dirinya terang-terangan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, padahal dulu dirinya cuma bilang agar diriku berhati-hati. Tersenyum kecut, aku memang tidak tahan melihat kekasihku ini menangis, apalagi sampai memeles seperti tadi. Aku merasakan tubuh Asuna tiba-tiba diam membuat aku mengernyit bingung, kemudian menatap dirinya yang ternyata tertidur setelah menangis. Tersenyum lembut, aku menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dengan ibu jariku, merapikan beberapa helai pony rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke tubuh kokoh pohon yang ada di belakangku, sedikit menggendong tubuh tertidur Asuna, yang kemudian dirinya duduk di pangkuanku. Sedikit mengeliat, tapi kemudian dirinya tertidur nyaman kembali, menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Tersenyum kecil, aku kemudian mengecup keningnya, mengelus pipi putihnya.

" Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu khawatir, Hime, tapi ini sudah tugasku untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Aku tahu kamu tidak mau kehilangan diriku, begitupula aku yang tidak mau kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu, aku akan berlatih keras, agar kekhawatiranmu tidak akan terjadi, dan kita akan hidup bahagia, selamanya." bisikku yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di tubuh pohon belakangku, memejamkan kedua mataku, menyusul kekasihku di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

End Naruto POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

.

.

.

Kurama berdiri mematung melihat suasana ruangannya yang sangat berbeda. Perasaanya, tadi pagi dia sudah melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, menyapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya dimana dirinya berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Tapi, saat dirinya membuka pintu ruangannya, betapa terkejutnya melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang entah mengapa tumben-tumbennya begitu serius memeriksa beberapa laporan. Dirinya tidak bermimpi bukan? Ok, mungkin berlebihan, tapi kejadian hari ini sangatlah langkah. Shikaku yang biasa yang dia kenal pasti begitu tidak tertarik dengan berkas-berkas yang biasa dirinya isi, tapi sekarang, head clan Nara itu begitu serius mengoreksi beberapa berkasnya, begitupula Chouza, yang biasanya cuma makan-makan saja, tapi sekarang, snack yang biasa dirinya bawa di cuekin begitu saja.

_Mungkin lagi diet_

Begitulah pikiran dari sang Godaime tersebut, dirinya kemudian melangkah masuk yang setelah itu menduduki dirinya di kursi kebesarannya.

" Ehm!" dehemnya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruanganya tersebut langsung menatap pria rupawan tersebut. Kurama kemudian melirik Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza secara bergantian.

" Tumben kalian begitu serius, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Memang ada banyak laporan yang masuk?" tanya Kurama sesekali melirik keempat sahabatnya itu.

" Tentu saja. Kami harus mengecek perkembangan ekonomi, politik juga beberapa aspek yang penting di desa kita. Dan lagi, kami juga harus memperhatikan penghasilan desa kita, apakah melonjak naik atau turun. Beberapa desa yang berada dalam lindungan kita juga harus kita perhatikan, apakah mereka masih bisa di ajak kerja sama atau tidak." jelas Shikaku membuat Kurama terteguh mendengarnya.

" Benar. Kita juga harus memperhatikan perbatasan wilayah Konoha dengan beberapa desa lain, seperti Iwagakure, Sunagakure juga Kumogakure. Suna memang kita memiliki kerja sama yang begitu erat, tapi kita tidak tahu dengan Iwa maupun Kumo, mengingat hubungan kita dengan kedua desa tersebut tidaklah baik." lanjut Inoichi membuat Kurama melongo mendengarnya.

" Juga pasokan pangan dengan bahan mentah desa kita. Kita harus mengecek setiap bulan penghasilan hasil bumi juga ternak kita, apakah itu cukup untuk seluruh penduduk kita, supaya tidak terjadi kelaparan." jelas Fugaku membuat Kurama semakin melongo di buatnya.

" Dan lagi, keamanan desa kita apakah tindakan kriminalitas sudah bisa kita tekan di Konoha atau tidak, juga beberapa bandit yang mencoba menakut-nakuti penduduk kita yang biasanya selalu merampok setiap penduduk desa kita yang biasa akan pergi ke luar Konoha." lanju Chouza. Kurama hanya bisa melongo, mendengar semua penjelasan semua sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dia bingung juga kaget, tiba-tiba saja keempat sahabatnya itu begitu serius mempermasalahkan keadaan dalam juga luar desa yang di pimpinnya.

" Apa kalian berempat kemasukan sesuatu?" celutuk Kurama membuat keempat sahabatnya memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

" Maksudmu apa Kurama?" tanya Shikaku tajam membuat Kurama tertawa gugup mendengar nada tajam dari sahabatnya tersebut.

" Ah bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." kata Kurama yang langsung mengambil beberapa kertas yang ada di mejanya.

" Kurama." suara ragu-ragu seseorang membuat pria rupawan itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang intents menatap dirinya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Kurama heran. Shikaku menatap ketiga sahabatnya sebentar yang mengangguk ke arah dirinya, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Kurama yang bingung. Menghela nafas sebentar, Shikaku akhirnya membuka suara.

" Bolehkah kami minta penjelasan tentang, **Dark Lord**?" tanya Shikaku hati-hati membuat Kurama sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Kurama kemudian menatap Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang juga sepertinya ingin tahu, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke Shikaku yang menunggu jawabannya.

" Kalian ingin mengetahui dari mana?" tanya Kurama akhirnya membuat keempat sahabatnya itu menghela nafas lega.

" Semuanya. Kalau boleh, kami ingin mengetahui dari awal sampai akhir bagaimana bisa **Dark Lord** nanti ingin menguasai dunia ini." jawab Inoichi antusias membuat Kurama terkekeh pelan yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya, menatap sahabt-sahabatnya satu per satu.

" **Dark Lord**, mereka adalah iblis yang sangat jahat. Mereka adalah penguasa kegelapan yang jahat, kelam juga mengerikan. Mereka ingin menguasai dunia langit, dunia kegelapan juga dunia manusia untuk mereka sendiri, tapi, para penguasa cahaya berhasil mencegah hal tersebut yang setelah itu dunia cahaya, dunia manusia juga dunia kegelapan bisa kembali damai, walaupun sebagian dunia kegelapan masih dalam kekuasaan **Dark Lord**." jawab Kurama.

" Tapi, bukannya seharunya dunia kegelapan berada di tangannya, kenapa bisa di bagi menjadi dua?" tanya Fugaku membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak selamanya iblis itu jahat, Fugaku. Sama seperti kita manusia, iblis juga memiliki sifat yang baik juga jahat. Dan kalau tidak salah, salah satu penguasa cahaya merupakan Dewa Kegelapan." jelas Kurama membuat mereka terbelalak kaget.

" Jangan bilang, sosok yang keluar dari putra sulungmu itulah Dewa Kegelapan." kata Chouza yang di jawab senyum kecil oleh Kurama.

" Benar. Jika di rasa dari auranya, sosok penguasa cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Hidan adalah Dewa Kegelapan dan kalau yang keluar dari tubuhku adalah Dewa Cahaya." jawab Kurama membuat mereka menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

" Dan, kalau yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto?" tanya Shikaku membuat Kurama sedikit berpikir, tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan aura yang dimiliki olehnya. Aura yang dimiliki oleh sosok penguasa cahaya yang ada di tubuh Naruto begitu tenang, damai, juga suci. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus menyebutnya Dewa Cahaya juga atau bukan, karena samar-samar aku juga merasakan aura yang begitu mengerikan juga mematikan darinya." jelas Kurama membuat mereka terkejut.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya sosok penguasa cahaya yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto bisa kita ketahui." kata Shikaku tidak percaya.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi setelah aku mencari di buku tentang para dewa dewi, tidak ada yang mirip dengan sosok yang muncul dari tubuh Naruto." jelas Kurama membuat mereka terbelalak mendengarnya.

" Bahkan di buku para dewa dewi juga tidak ada!?" seru Inoichi tidak percaya.

" Jangan berseru keras-keras, Inoichi. Apa kamu tahu ini adalah rahasia." desis Fugaku tajam membuat Inoichi langsung menutup mulutnya, mengangguk paham ke arah head clan Uchiha tersebut.

" Atau mungkin sosok yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto itu adalah Dewa yang hilang?" kata Chouza tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua menatap ke arah head clan Akamichi tersebut.

" Dewa yang hilang? Maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku heran membuat Chouza sedikit berdehem.

" Maksudku, mungkin saja sosok penguasa cahaya yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto bisa jadi adalah sosok yang tidak di ketahui. Sosok yang misterius, bahkan para biksupun tidak mungkin tahu sosok penguasa cahaya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Aku pikir mungkin saja sosok dewa yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah Dewa tertinggi, dimana tidak bisa sembarangan orang untuk bertemu dengannya." jelas Chouza mengemukakan pemikirannya.

" Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti kalau tidak salah, **Demise** dulu juga tidak mengetahui rupa dari sosok penguasa cahaya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia dulu bilang, kalau dalam rapat mereka, sosok pemimpin para dewa memiliki rupa seperti Naruto, dan mungkin saja Naruto adalah titisannya atau mungkin reinkarnasinya." jelas Kurama membuat mereka semua bungkam, tenggelam dalam perkiraan masing-masing.

.

.

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

.

.

Terdengar ketokan pintu dari ruangan tersebut, membuat mereka semua tersadar. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya sejenak, membuat Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga CHouza yang mengerti arti tatapan sang Godaime, mereka langsung melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa.

" Masuk!" seru Kurama yang kemudian pintu ruanganya terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang shinobi berambut coklat di kucir seperti nanas, dengan bekas luka gores di hidungnya. Shinobi tersebut memasang rauit cemas, yang kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan ngos-ngosan. Kurama, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah shinobi tersebut.

" Ada apa, Iruka?" tanya Kurama membuat shinobi tersebut ternyata bernama Umino Iruka. Iruka menormalkan nafasnya sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah Kagenya yang menatap bingun dirinya.

" Ho-hok-kag-ge-sama, di-dige-ger-rba-bang ut-uta-ma…" gagap Iruka membuat mereka berlima semakin bingung.

" Tenangkan dirimu Iruka, ada apa di gerbang utama?" kata Shikaku menenangkan shinobi yang rendah hati tersebut. Iruka mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menghembuskan nafas kembali, akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan normal.

" Hokage-sama, di gerbang utama ada seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai **Ksatria Kegelapan**, katanya ingin bertemu dengan **'Tuan'** yang dia bilang ada di sini. Sekarang orang aneh itu sedang bertengkar dengan Kotetsu juga Izumo yang tidak membiarkan dirinya masuk." lapor Iruka membuat Kurama, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza melotot mendengarnya. Kurama langsung saja bangkit dari kursinya, menatap serius Iruka yang terkejut melihat Kagenya yang tiba-tiba bangkit itu.

" Tunjukkan jalannya Iruka." kata Kurama tegas membuat Iruka mau tidak mau mengangguk patuh, kemudian mereka keluar, pergi ke gerbang utama Konoha.

.

.

.

Gerbang Utama Konohagakure.

.

.

.

**" Sudah aku bilang kalau aku ini adalah Ksatria Kegelapan dari Dunia Kegelapan. Aku di sini ingin bertemu dengan tuanku yang kata Lucifer juga Demise ada di sini." **kata seorang pria yang mengenakan armor berwarna ungu kelam yang di kombinasi dengan warna kuning keemasan tersebut kesal. Sosok pria tersebut sudah semenjak tadi tidak boleh di biarkan masuk oleh dua manusia yang berjaga di gerbang.

_'Seandainya aku tadi ikut __**Demise**__ juga__** Lucifer**__, pasti tidak akan seperti ini' batinnya kesal_

Sedangkan sosok dua shinobi a.k.a Kotetsu dan Izumo yang memang di tugaskan menjaga gerbang utama, menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang mereka curigai tersebut.

" Anda jangan berbohong. Memang siapa tuan yang kamu maksud?" tanya Izumo tajam ke arah sosok misterius tersebut.

**" Apa kamu tidak tahu, hah? Tuanku adalah penguasa kegelapan. Kalian pasti akan langsung di habisinya karena sudah membuatku menunggu di sini. Kalau kalian tewas nanti, roh kalian akan aku cabik-cabik menjadi 32 bagian." **geramnya yang entah mengapa membuat Kotetsu juga Izumo merinding mendengarnya.

" Anda jangan berani mengancam kami. Apa anda tidak tahu, kalau anda akan di tangkap karena sudah mengancam shinobi Konoha, orang asing. Ayo ikut kami." kata Kotetsu yang bangkit, diikuti Izumo. Sosok pria yang ada di hadapan mereka itu mendelik tajam di balik helm armornya, dan jika itu bukan siang hari, pasti Kotetsu juga Izumo sudah melihat warna matanya yang merah menyala.

**" Kamu berani memerintahku!? Memang kamu siapa, hah? Kalian berdua cuma manusia biasa, dan lagi apa kalian tidak tahu? Aku adalah orang yang akan menyiksa roh-roh manusia yang masuk ke neraka, dan sepertinya kalian berdua adalah calon orang yang akan masuk ke duniaku. Aku sudah mengenal wajah kalian berdua, dan lihat saja, aku akan benar-benar mencabik tubuh kalian berdua menjadi 32 bagian." **katanya kesal.

" Kamu mau dari neraka lah, dari dunia kegelapan lah atau dari apalah, kami berdua tidak peduli. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu ikut kami ke kantor kepolisian desa, karena sudah berani melakukan tindakkan kriminal di desa ini." balas Kotetsu galak.

**" Kalian sendiri yang membuat aku marah! Sudah aku bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan tuanku di sini!" ** serunya emosi

" Memang 'tuan'mu itu siapa, hah!?" balas Kotetsu galak membuat sosok pria misterius terdiam. Kotetsu juga Izumo bingung melihat pria di depannya itu terdiam, tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua merasakan aura yang begitu mengerikan di dekat mereka berdua. Kotetsu juga Izumo menatap horror ke arah pria misterius yang entah mengapa di tubuhnya keluar aura hitam kelam yang begitu mengerikan.

**" Kalian manusia rendahan berani mengucap tidak sopan tuanku. Kalian benar-benar cari mati rupanya. Aku akan membawa roh kalian ke dalam neraka paling dalam sekarang." **kata pria misterius itu dingin, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping, dimana aura-uara kegelapan tiba-tiba muncul, digantikan sebuah pedang dengan gangga berwarna kuning keemasan. Yang membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu menggigil ketakutan adalah, entah mengapa pedang tersebut mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan yang begitu mengerikan, juga di telinga mereka berdua, terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan.

**" Sama seperti Demise, aku adalah orang yang menyiksa roh-roh manusia berdosa, tapi aku 'sedikit' di atas darinya. Aku sekarang akan mencabut nyawa kalian berdua." **lanjut pria tersebut yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Hentikan!" seru suara seseorang membuat pria misterius tersebut juga Izumo dan Kotetsu terkejut. Sosok seorang pria mengenakan armor serbah hitam kelam, berambut perak dengan topeng mata elangnya bergerak cepat, dimana langsung berdiri di depan Kotetsu juga Izumo sebagai tameng. Soso pria misterius itu membulatkan kedua matanya di balik topeng helmnya, mengetahui sosok yang ada di depannya tersebut.

**" Tu-tua-an…." ** katanya terbata yang langsung saja menjatuhkan tangannya, membungkuk hormat ke arah sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Izumo juga Kotetsu menghembuskan nafas lega, mengetahui siapa yang melindungi mereka berdua dari pria misterius tersebut.

" Hidan-sama." ucap mereka lega. Sosok yang di panggil Hidan itu sedikit melirik ke arah Kotetsu juga Izumo, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Maafkan tamu ini, Izumo, Kotetsu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini dia datang ke Konoha." kata Hidan sesal membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

" Hidan-sama kenapa bicara begitu? Anda tidak ada salah apa-apa." kata Izumo sopan membuat Hidan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Aku lupa memberitahukan kalau jika di Konoha, namaku adalah Hidan, dia cuma mengenal nama masa kanak-kanakku. Ya dulu kami masih kanak-kanak selalu bermain 'tuan' dan 'prajurit', jadi, ya dia sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'." jelas Hidan membuat Kotetsu juga Izumo menatap tidak percaya ke arah putra sulung Godaime tersebut.

" Ah… itu bukan salah anda, Hidan-sama. Mungkin kami saja yang tidak tahu panggilan anda waktu masih kanak-kanak." jawab Izumo membuat Hidan tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok pria yang membungkuk hormat di hadapanya. Hidan berjalan mendekati sosok tubuh bergetar pria tersebut, tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sejajar dengan tinggi sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah aku kendalikan. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu diam dulu, jangan banyak bicara agar mereka tidak curiga." bisik Hidan membuat pria tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hidan yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

**" Tu-tua-an.." **katanya terputus dimana jari telunjuk Hidan menempel di bibirnya, di mana Hidan memberi kode lewat lirikan matanya.

" Ada apa ini?" suara seseorang mengintrupeksi membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap ke arah sosok pria rupawan berambut orang kemerahan diikuti lima orang di belakangnya. Hidan membantu sosok [pria misterius tersebut berdiri, menatap sosok pria tersebut sejenak.

" Tidak apa-apa tou-san, cuma kesalahpahaman saja." jawab Hidan membuat Kurama mengernyit bingung, tapi sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

" Oh, tou-san mengerti. Bawa temanmu ke mansion Hidan, sepertinya dia masih belum tahu arah ke mansion kita." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan, kemudian dirinya menatap Kotetsu juga Izumo yang masih berdiri di situ.

" Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." pamit Hidan membuat kedua shinobi itu tersenyum kecil.

" Hati-hati Hidan-sama, dan maafkan kami kami karena sudah membuat anda menunggu lama teman anda." kata Kotetsu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Hidan yang tersneyum kecil melihatnya.

" Kami permisi dulu." pamit Hidan yang menghilang dalam aura-aura hitam peka bersama dengan pria yang ada di dekatnya. Kurama yang melihat kepergian putranya menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Kotetsu juga Izumo.

" Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurama membuat Kotetsu juga Izumo tersentak kecil, menatap ke arah Kage mereka tersebut.

" Kami baik-baik saja, Hokage-sama." jawab mereka serdua serempak membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil.

" Pria tadi adalah sahabat putraku, namanya Hiruko. Dia berasal dari desa yang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Dia di undang Hidan untuk mampir ke Konoha, dan memang mereka selalu bermain dengan sebutan 'tuan' maupun 'prajurit' jadi kalian jangan heran kalau dia memanggil putraku dengan panggilan 'tuan'." kata Kurama membuat Izumo juga Kotetsu sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Maafkan kami karena kami tidak tahu, Kurama-sama." kata Kotetsu juga Izumo membuat Kurama menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja. Sekarang kembali ke post kalian." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua, lalu pamit ke arah pria rupawan tersebut. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Iruka yang sedari tadi ikut untuk menunjukkan jalan kepada dirinya.

" Terima kasih, Iruka. Berkat laporanmu, kami jadi tahu ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat putraku." kata Kurama tulus membuat Iruka tersneyum mendengarnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan apapun, Hokage-sama. Saya sedikit terkejut kalau Hidan-sama waktu kecil ternyata di panggil 'tuan'seperti itu, tapi memang wajar juga karena Hidan-sama adalah putra dari ketua clan Fujimato." kata Iruka membuat Kurama terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Kamu bisa kembali ke tempatmu lagi, Iruka. Sekali lagi terima kasih." kata Kurama yang di jawab anggukan oleh Iruka.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama, Shikaku-sama, Inoichi-sama, Fugaku-sama, Chouza-sama." pamit Iruka yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berlima, kemudian Iruka pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima. Kurama menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut.

" Kalian penasaran bukan?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh mereka berempat. Tersneyum kecil, Kurama akhirnya membuka suara.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke mansionku." kata Kurama lagi.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Naruto POV

.

.

.

Aku sedikit merasakan sinar matahari mencoba memasuki indra pengelihatanku. Menggeliat sebentar, perlhatan-lahan aku membuka mataku, menatap samar-samar, cahaya matahari menyinari kami di sela-sela dedaunan lebat pohon tempatku berada. Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit berat, melihat ternyata Asuna masih tertidur di pangkuanku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memang mencoba mengistirahatkan kepalaku, juga mencerna setiap perkataan kekasihku ini. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku dalam bahaya, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku untuk membawa dunia ini ke perdamaian. Tersenyum kecil, aku mengelus dengan kasih sayang surai caramelnya yang begitu lembut. Jarang-jarang aku dan Asuna bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berduaan, walaupun aku memang menginginkan suasana seperti ini, tapi tugas utamaku harus aku dahului dulu. Hari sudah siang, walaupun cuaca tidak terlalu panas, tapi cukup cerah untuk melakukan aktifitas.

" Emmm…" lengukan Asuna membuat aku tersadar, kemudian menatap dirinya yang menggerakan kepalanya pelan. Terkekeh, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya.

" Hime, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur hmm? Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau hari sudah siang?" bisikku membuat dirinya sedikit menggeliat, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, menampakan iris topaz yang begitu indah di sana. Asuna memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengedip-ngedip beberapa kali membuat aku terkekeh geli melihatnya.

" Jangan berperilaku seperti anak kecil, Hime. Kamu sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, kamu tahu?" kataku membuat gadis tersebut cemberut mendengarnya.

" Naru-kun tidak romantis." kata Asuna sedikit ngambek membuatku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kalau aku tidak romantis, kenapa kamu tertidur di pelukanku, hmm? Apa itu bukan sifat romantis seorang pria?" tanyaku sontak membuat wajahnya merona mendengarnya. Aku menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasihku tersebut, lalu aku mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanku, memeluknya dari belakang membuat dirinya sempat terkejut. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menghirup aroma khasnya, jeruk di combinasi dengan lavender di perpotongan lehernya, menikmati sensasi yang begitu menggoda tersebut.

" Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu khawatir, Hime." bisikku. Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus pelan rambutkum juga gelengan pelan.

" Aku mungkin egois karena aku hanya ingin kamu memiliki waktu untuk bersamaku. Aku tahu kalau Naru-kun juga memiliki kewajiban yang begitu berat untuk di laksanakan. Aku tidak ingin egois lagi dan juga aku akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu, mulai dari sekarang, Naru-kun." katanya membuat aku langsung membuka kedua mataku, menatap dirinya yang tersenyum ke arahku.

" Benarkah itu, Hime? Apa kamu serius akan mendukungku? Membawa perdamaian untuk dunia ini?" tanyaku memastikan dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah melihat dirinya yang mengangguk yakin. Aku tersenyum melihatnya karena akhirnya diriku di beri restu darinya, yang kemudian aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

" Terima kasih, Hime. Aku janji, setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya kita berdua." kataku sungguh-sunggu yang bisa aku dengar kalau kekasihku itu terkekeh merdu, membalas pelukanku.

" Aku akan menunggu janjimu itu, Naru-kun." balasnya membuat aku mau tidak mau mengangguk mendengarnya.

**" KAMU ITU KOK BODOH BENAR!? KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG KAMU JANGAN MENAMPAKAN DIRIMU DI DEPAN MANUSIA! APA KAMU MAU MEMBUAT TUAN KITA MENGALAMI MASALAH!"** teriak suara murka seseorang dari dalam mansion membuat aku juga Asuna terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

**" AKU MANA TAHU! WAKTU ITU KAMU BILANGNYA TIDAK JELAS!" ** balas teriak seseorang lagi.

" Siapa itu, Naru-kun?" tanya Asuna membuat aku menggeleng.

" Entahlah, sebaiknya ayo kita masuk untuk mengetahuinya." kataku yang di jawab anggukan olehnya. Asuna kemudian bangkit dari pangkuanku, kemudainakupun berdiri, membersikan debu yang menempel di tubuhku, kemudian kami berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion.

.

.

.

End Naruto POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

**" MAKANYA AKU BILANG, LAIN KALI DENGARKAN ORANG BICARA! JANGAN CUMA MAIN TAHU SAJA!" ** balas seorang pria yang menggunakan armor baja berwarna abu-abu yang di mana wajahnya menyiratkan kermukahan yang begitu mendalam.

**" KAMU INI KOK MALAH NYALAHIN AKU!? SALAHMU SENDIRI KARENA KAMU MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI YANG TIDAK LENGKAP!" **balas pria yang menggunakan armor berwarna ungu kelam yang di kombinasi warna kuning keemasan itu. Dirinya tidak terima karena di salahkan oleh pria yang menatap marah ke arahnya. Sosok seorang pria yang menggunakan mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu memijit keningnya melihat tingkah kedua pria tersebut, sedangkan orang lain yang merupakan penghuni mansion tersebut hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah dua ksatria kegelapan tersebut.

" Apa benar kalau mereka adalah **Ksatria Kegelapan**?" bisik Grimmjow membuat mereka terkekeh mendengarnya. Hidan menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati dua pria yang saling menatap sengit satu sama lain.

" Sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian malah mempermasalahkannya." lerai Hidan membuat kedua pria tersebut menatap ke arah dirinya.

**" Tapi tuan, hamba sebelumnya sudah mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak muncul di hadapan manusia dan ternyata dirinya tidak mengikuti perkataan hamba." **kata **Demise** sambil menatap sengit ke arah **Black Luster Soldier** yang juga membalas menatap sengit dirinya.

**" Hamba tahu hamba salah, tuan. Maafkan hamba karena membuat anda susah." **kata **Luster** membungkuk ke arah Hidan yang menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa. Semuanya masih aman untuk kita. Tapi yang aku bingung, kenapa kamu tidak mengikuti **Lucifer **juga **Demise** kemari?" tanya Hidan membuat **Black Luster Soldier** membungkuk dalam.

**" Hamba saat itu masih ada sesuatu yang perlu di urus, jadi hamba meminta Demise untuk memberitahu dimana tuan tinggal, tapi Demise yang memang sudah kebiasaan, suka memberitahu dari jauh sambil teriak-teriak, makanya hamba tidak jelas mendengarnya." **jelas **Black Luster Soldier** membuat Hidan juga yang lainnya melongo mendengarnya.

**" Jangan sembarangan bicara kamu Luster. Kamu mau membuat namaku jelek di depan tuan, hah!?" **bentak **Demise** tidak terima, membuat **Black Luster Soldier** mendongakan kepalanya, menatap nyalang ke arah pria tersebut.

**" Memang kenyataan begitu! Kamu jangan mencari muka di depan tuan. Aku masih belum membocorkan semua tingkah lakumu selama tuan memulihkan keadaannya. Aku harap tuan masih memaafkanmu jika aku menceritakan semua tindak tandukmu kepadanya." **balas **Black Luster Soldier **sengit membuat **Demise **melotot ke aranya.

**" Jangan menfitnah orang, Luster. Apa kamu tidak tahu hukum yang akan kamu terima jika menfitnahku?" **kata **Demise **tidak terima membuat Hidan semakin sakit kepala mendengarnya.

"CUKUPPP!" murka Hidan akhirnya membuat **Demise**, **Black Luster Soldier**,** Lucifer**, juga semua orang yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget. Hidan mendelik tajam ke arah kedua ksatrianya tersebut sebentar, tapi kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

" Cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi kalian berdua saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kalian seharusnya saling kerja sama satu sama lain, juga tidak memiliki tingkah seperti tikus dan kucing seperti ini. Kalian ini adalah ksatria pilihanku, seharusnya kalian menjunjung tinggi nilai persaudaraan. Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi, apa kalian mengerti?" kata Hidan tegas membuat **Demise** juga **Black Luster Soldier **mengangguk patuh mendengarnya.

**" Hamba mengerti, tuan." **jawab mereka bersamaan membuat Hidan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" **Lucifer**, bagaimana kamu bisa menghilangkan sayapmu?" celutuk Grimmjow membuat pria yang menggunakan mantel panjang abu-abu tersebut menatap dirinya.

**" Oh, saya hanya merubah diriku ke dalam sosok manusia, jadi sosok **_**Fallen Angel**_**ku tidak terlihat." **jelasnya membuat Grimmjow sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Grimmjow membuat **Lucifer **tersenyum mendengarnya.

**" Pada dasarnya, kami tidak jauh kok dari sosok manusia, hanya dengan sedikit melakukan perubahan kekuatan kami, maka kami bisa berubah menjadi sosok manusia kami." **jelas **Lucifer** membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi kamu bisa menjadi sosok seorang manusia?" tanya Daiki tidak percaya.

**" Bisa, walaupun aku harus menutup beberapa bagian kekuatanku." **jawab **Lucifer **membuat mereka terteguh. Hidan kemudian menatap ke arah **Demise** juga **Black Luster Soldier**. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya kemudian memegang kedua pundak pria tersebut, yang tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut.

" Jangan sampai terjadi perkelahian lagi diantara kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi hanya masalah sepele seperti ini." katanya membuat kedua pria tersebut menatap tidak percaya ke arah dirinya. **Demise **juga **Black Luster Soldier** saling pandang sejenak, tersenyum kemudian mereka menatap kembali ke arah Hidan.

**" Kami mengerti, tuan." **jawab mereka berdua membuat Hidan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Naruto!" seru Sima Zhao membuat mereka semua tersentak kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok dua orang yang berjalan masuk ke ruangan mereka berada. Naruto dan Asuna berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, menatap ke arah **Demise, Lucifer juga Black Luster Soldier**.

" Selamat datang **Lucifer, Black Luster Soldier** dan selamat datang kembali, **Demise**." sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat ketiga pria tersebut mau tidak mau membalas senyumannya.

**" Terima kasih, tuan besar." **kata mereka bertiga bersamaan tapi membuat Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Cukup panggil Naruto saja." koreksi Naruto membuat ketiga pria tersebut terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Apa kalian berdua datang untuk bersatu sementara dengan orang yang aku pilih?" tanya Naruto membuat **Lucifer juga Black Luster Soldier **mengangguk.

**" Benar, tapi sebelum itu, kami harus menguji kemampuan mereka dulu." **jawab **Lucifer** membuat Naruto mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Berikan aku waktu satu minggu untuk itu, dan setelahnya, kalian boleh menguji kemampuan orang yang sudah aku pilih." kata Naruto membuat **Lucifer **juga **Black Luster Soldier **mengangguk paham.

" Memangnya Sasuke juga Saro masih kamu ragukan, Naruto?" tanya Sima Zhao membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Bukan seperti itu, Zhao. Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan diri mereka dulu, juga menyempurnakan beberapa teknik yang mereka miliki, lagipula, aku juga harus membantu kalian membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode**_." helas Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sima Zhao.

**" Jadi sekarang tuan sedang membantu pengikut-pengikut untuk membangkitkan **_**Angelic Mode**_**?" **tanya **Lucifer** yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Benar. karena waktu yang kita miliki tidak banyak. Kita tidak tahu kapan **Dark Lord **akan menyerang kita, maka dari itu, kami harus lebih dahulu menguasai _**Angelic Mode**_, sebelum mereka menyerang." jelas Naruto membuat mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Kenapa mendadak sunyi, hmm?" kata suara seseorang membuat mereka tersadar, menatap ke arah sosok Kurama, Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku juga Chouza yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Semua orang yang ada di sana tersenyum, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Kalau kalian memikirkan masalah penyerangan **Dark Lord**, kenapa harus di pusingkan? Bukannya kita akan berusaha untuk menguasai _**Angelic Mode**_? Dan Naruto, mana semangat seperti biasa yang kamu miliki?" kata Kurama membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Naru hanya kelelahan saja, tou-chan." jawab Naruto membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kurama, bukannya dia adalah pria yang tadi itu? Siapa namanya?" kata Inoichi sambil menatap **Black Luster Soldier**

**" Perkenalkan, saya ada Black Luster Soldier, salah satu dari **_**Six Dark Knight**_**. Saya kemari karena mendapat panggilan dari tuan kami untuk bersatu dengan orang pilihan tuan kami sementara." **jelas **Black Luster Soldier** sambil memperkenalkan diri.

" Menyatu dengan manusia? Seperti Itachi dengan** Demise**?" tanya Fugaku yang di jawab anggukan oleh **Demise.**

**"Benar, karena musuh yang kita hadapi nanti bukanlah manusia, melainkan iblis. Tidak semua jutsu yang kalian miliki akan mampu melukai iblis yang akan kita hadapi nanti, maka dari itu, kami sebagai ksatria kegelapan tuan Hidan, akan membantu melawan Dark Lord yang kemungkinan besar sebentar lagi bangkit." **jelas **Demise** membuat mereka semua terdiam.

" Kita pasti menang kok." kata Sima Zhao memecahkan keheningan membuat semua orang yag ada di sana langsung menatap dirinya.

" Tentu saja. Apa yang di katakan Zhao-kun benar. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan **Dark Lord** itu." kata Zhen Ji percaya diri membuat mereka tersneyum mendengarnya.

" Yeah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadira iblis itu." kata Grimmjow yang di jawab anggukan oleh Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo.

" Lihat saja nanti, akan aku buat mereka menderita." kata Daikit membuat Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya.

" Kita pasti akan tepat waktu menguasai _**Angelic Mode**_, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." kata Lu Xun yakin.

" Aku juga setuju dengan mereka, nii-sama." kata suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk, membuat mereka semua menatap sosok seorang pria menggunakan hakama putih berambut coklat, berjalan masuk, bergabung dengan mereka.

" Kita pasti akan menguasai teknik baru kita tepat waktu." lanjutnya lagi membuat mereka semua saling pandang, tersenyum.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan berlatih dengan keras. Dan Naruto, ayo kita sekarang berlatih." kata Sima Zhao semangat membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan." kata Naruto.

.

.

.

**End Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto POV

.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada di padang rumput biasa kami habiskan waktu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat saudara juga sahabat-sahabatku berlatih dengan giat. Selama seminggu ini, kami habiskan untuk berlatih, agar mereka bisa siap melawan penjaga roh senjata mereka masing-masing. Kami sempat mendengar dari **Lucifer** kalau ada cara lain membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode,**_ yaitu dengan meleburkan cakra sang penjaga roh, untuk bersatu dengan pemiliknya. Kami sempat heran dengan penjelasan dari sang Fallen Angel tersebut, karena saat kami tanya, dirinya tidak tahu maksud 'peleburan' tersebut.

" Sialan, kenapa jurus yang aku miliki susah sekali di kendalikan!?" erang Sima Zhao frustasi. Elemen Petir memang sedikit 'liar' seperti Api, walaupun begitu, teknik-teknik yang di miliki elemen petir sangatlah berbahaya. Dan yang mmembuat mereka semua frustasi adalah, jika ingin mengalahkan roh penjaganya, maka harus menggunakan elemen yang sama seperti yang di miliki oleh penjaganya tersebut. Sima Zhao, yang dimana penjaganya memiliki elemen petir, mau tidak mau harus memfokuskan menyempurnakan elemen petirnya, di tambah lagi, padahal sudah jelas-jelas jika melawan dengan elemen yang sama, jelas akan susah untuk mencapai kemenangan. Aku menghembuskan nafas, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sima Zhao yang di mana seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti oleh kilatan-kilatan petir kuning tersebut.

" Sekarang jurus apa yang kamu ciptakan, Zhao?" tanyaku membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu mendongakkan kepala. Terkekeh pelan, dirinya akhirnya berusaha bangkit, walaupun sedikit meleng akibat efek jutsu yang di ciptakannya tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku ciptakan sekarang, tapi lihatlah, aku bisa mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhku, walaupun sempat membuatku tersengat." jawabnya membuat aku terkejut.

" Bukannya tadi kamu mencoba menyempurnakan _**Arc Blast**_?" tanyaku yang di jawab anggukkan olehnya.

" Tadinya, tapi saat aku hampir mencapai tahap akhir, tiba-tiba saja muncul petir ini keluar dari tubuhku. Mirip ilusi seperti api biru Grimm-nii, tapi ini sungguhan. Coba kamu rasa." kata Sima Zhao yang langsung menyentuh lenganku membuatku tiba-tiba saja tersengat, menjauh darinya sambil menatapnya horror.

" Ba-baga-gaima-man-na bi-bis-sa?" tanyaku tidak percaya membuat dirinya terkekeh.

" Akupun tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada aliran petir yang menyelimuti tubuhku seperti ini." jawab Sima Zhao enteng.

" Naruto!" seru seseorang membuat aku juga Sima Zhao mencari asal suara tersebut, terkejut. Di sana berdiri Neji yang di lapisi es berjalan mendekati kami berdua juga Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja di di lapisi api.

" Ke-ken-nap-pa de-den-ng-gan ka-kal-lia-an…?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku muncul es seperti ini, dan lagi Shikamaru juga tidak mengerti dengan api yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya." jelas Neji panik dengan keadaannya sekarang.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan petir yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku?" tanya Sima Zhao horror.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Zhao, yang pasti, dari dalam tubuh kita tiba-tiba saja muncul elemen masing-masing. Apa para gadis juga begitu?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ketakutan seseorang membuat mereka berempat terlonjak kaget. Naruto, Sima Zhao, Neji juga Shikamaru langsung menatap ke asal teriakan tersebut, terkejut. Di sana sosok Zhen Ji dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja di mana seluruh tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit merambat menjadi sebuah tumbuhan, juga Ino dan Xing Cai, dimana permukaan tubuhnya tiba-tiba di lapisi angin juga air.

" APA YANG TERJADI!?" teriak ketakutan Ino melihat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar angin, yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan liar.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kesakitan dari keempat gadis tersebut, membuat Naruto, Sima Zhao, Neji juga Shikamaru menatap horror.

" Ayo sebaiknya kita ke tempat tou-chan." kataku cepat.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Aku begitu panik melihat saudara juga sahabat-sahabatku yang tiba-tiba saja dari tubuhnya keluar entah apa itu. Aku harus membopoh mereka satu per satu, karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan shunshin, dan yang membuatku kesulitan saat membawa Sima Zhao juga Shikamaru, karena yang menyelimuti tubuhnya adalah elemen Api juga Petir. Saat kami tiba di mansionku, kau terkejut melihat beberapa anggota keluargaku yang berada di halaman belakang, percis seperti yang di alami oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Grimm-nii, Ichigo-nii, Daiki-nii, Lu Xun-nii, Paman Aizen, Paman Zhuge Liang, Bibi Reika, Paman Isobu, hampir seluruh permukaan tubuh mereka di lapisi elemen masing-masing. Aku kemudian menatap ke arah ayahku, Hidan-nii, juga seluruh keluargaku yang cemas juga takut melihat hal tersebut.

" Sial! Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini!?" geram Grimm-nii melihat kobaran api biru yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari sel-sel kulitnya.

" Kenapa elemen petirku juga tiba-tiba keluar!? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!?" kesal Daiki-nii. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekati ayahku yan begitu panik.

" Tou-chan, ada apa ini?" tanyaku membuat beliau menatapku, kemudian dirinya terkejut melihat Sima Zhao juga yang lainnya percis yang di alami beberapa keluargaku.

" Zhao, kamu juga?" kata Ichigo-nii tidak percaya melihat Sima Zhao yang di lapisi petir kuning.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja elemen petirku bukan lagi berwarna biru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." jelas Sima Zhao lemas karena beberapa kilatan petir menyengat dirinya.

" Zhen, Xing, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Bibi Reika yang dirinya juga sudah di lapisi aura kelam hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Zhen Ji yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merambat menjadi tumbuhan seperti Hinata, juga Xing Cai yang perlahan-lahan air yang entah dari mana muncul begitu saja.

" Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti ARGHHHHHHHH!" teriaknya membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget. Tubuh Zhen Ji perlahan-lahan menghilang, menjadi sebuah pohon sakura setinggi dirinya, kemudian tiba-tiba tumbuh cabang-cabang yang di mana kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran.

" ZHENNNNNN!" teriak Sima Zhao tidak percaya, tapi " ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriaknya kembali di mana seluruh kilatan petir-petir kuning langsung menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Aku menatap horror kejadian tersebut, bukan cuma Zhen Ji juga Sima Zhao yang mengalami hal tersebut, Xing Cai juga sudah menghilang dalam sebuah kumpulan air yang terbentuk seperti bola, Shikamaru yang lenyap di telan api merah, Neji yang membeku dalam balokan es, juga Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi sekuntum bunga lavender.

" LU XUN-KUNNNN!" aku mendengar teriakan horror dari Xiao-nee, membuat aku langsung menatap ke arah kakak-kakakku, syok. Tubuh mereka semua lenyap di telan oleh elemen yang keluar dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Aku melihat Ayahku juga Hidan-nii melakukan single handseal, bersebut.

_**" Water Release : Water Dragon!"**_

_**" Fire Release : Roar Fire Dragon!" **_

Yang dimana tercipta seekor naga air juga dari mulut ayahku tercipta naga api yang kemudian mengarah ke tempat kakak-kakakku juga paman-bibiku berada. Yang membuat aku terkejut adalah, jutsu yang di ciptakan ayah dan kakakku di hisap oleh kobaran api biru juga petir biru eletrik yang berasal dari Grimm-nii juga Daiki-nii.

" A-ap-pa…." kataku tidak percaya melihat hal tersebut.

.

.

.

End Naruto POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Jutsu yang di keluarkan Hidan juga Kurama tidak mengefek terhadap sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka tersebut. Hidan juga Kurama terkejut, karena jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh mereka, seperti di hisap oleh api biru juga petir biru elektrik yang berasal dai Grimmjow juga Daiki.

" LU XUN-KUNNNN! LU XUNN-KUNNNN!" teriak Xiao Qiao yang sudah terisak-isak melihat kekasihnya di telan oleh kobaran api merah. **Lucifer **juga **Black Luster Soldier** muncul, mendekati mereka semua.

**" Apa yang terjadi, tuan?" **tanya **Lucifer** melihat kobaran api, badai petir, kumpulan air juga aura-aura kegelapa yang menelan satu per satu anggota keluarga Fujimato tersebut. Naruto, Kurama juga Hidan yang mendengar hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kami. Apa kamu tahu, **Lucifer**?" tanya Kurama sedangkan **Lucifer **hanya menggeleng kepala.

**" Hamba juga tidak tahu, tuan. Hamba juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." **jawan **Lucifer** membuat mereka semua membatu mendengarnya.

" Kurama-nii, bagaimana ini? Apakah Isobu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kokuoh cemas membuat Kurama terdiam mendengarnya.

" Gimana ini!? Lu Xun-kun jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan merajuk lagi Lu Xun-kun, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Xiao Qiao yang sudah menangis. Orihime, Zakuro juga Tetsuna menatap kosong ke arah sosok pasangan mereka yang sudah di telan oleh elemen mereka masing-masing. Naruto jatuh tertunduk, menatap sosok saudara juga sahabatnya yang membeku, berubah menjadi tumbuhan juga yang termakan oleh elemen mereka tersebut. Asuna yang melihat Naruto yang terjatu lemas hanya bisa terdiam, menatap sedih kekasihnya tersebut. Dirinya hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

**BLARRRR! DUARRRRRR!**

.

.

.

Terdengar ledakan dahsyat di sekitar area tersebut membuat Naruto, Kurama, Hidan, **Lucifer, Black Luster Soldier**, Asuna, Xiao Qiao, Zakuro, Orihime, Tetsuna, Kokuoh juga Matatabi menjauh dari saja.

" LU XUN-KUNN! DAIKI-KUNNN! ICHIGO-KUNNN! GRIMM-KUNNN!" teriak Orihime, Xiao Qiao, Zakuro juga Tetsuna, ternyata asal ledakan tersebut berasal dari tempat pasangan mereka berdiri.

" ZHAO! ZHEN! XING! SHIKA! INO! NEJI! HINATA!" teriak Naruto syok, karena tempat saudara juga sahabat-sahabatnya juga terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat.

" AIZEN! ZHUGE LIANG! ISOBU! REIKA!" teriak Kurama, Kokuoh, Matatabi yang juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto ingin berlari menuju ke arah ledakan tersebut, tapi di hadang oleh **Lucifer **juga **Black Luster Soldier**.

" Minggir!" geram Hidan marah karena di hadang oleh dua ksatria tersebut.

**" Tenangkan diri anda tuan, apa anda tidak bisa merasakan cakra mereka?" **kata **Lucifer** membuat Hidan, Kurama juga Naruto terbelalak kaget. Sama-samar memang mereka masih bisa merasakan cakra keluarganya tersebut, tapi ada cakra asing yang tidak mereka ketahui bersatu dengan cakra mereka.

" A-ap-pa…." gagap Matatabi syok membuat lamunan Naruto, Hidan juga Kurama buyar. Mereka kemudian menatap ke arah Matatabi yang menunjuk ke suatu tempat, dengan wajah yang begitu syok juga tidak percaya. Penasaran, merea bertiga mengikuti arah tunjukkan wanita itu, terbelalak kaget. Asap-asap yang tadinya masih menutupi tempat keluarganya yang tadinya di selimuti aura-aura elemen masing-masing, perlahan-lahan menghilang, di gantikan sosok belasan orang yang berdiri tegap di sana. Sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka itu, adalah sosok yang semua keluarga juga sahabatnya, tapi dalam wujud lain.

" Zhao…" panggil Naruto tidak percaya melihat saudaranya yang energik itu, sekarang menggunakan mantel panjang tampa lengan berwarna kuning cerah yang mempamerkan tubuh berototnya, dengan motif kilatan-kilatan petir, di kombinasi celana panjang putih polos, sebuah tombak bermata tiga dengan bentuk seperti kilatan petir berwarna kuning keemasan, juga rambutnya yang bukan lagi berwarna coklat, melainkan berwarna kuning cerah dengan model melawan gravitasi, jugan di punggungnya, terbentuk sepasang sayap dari petir berwarna kuning yang mengembang dengan gagah beraninya. Sosok pria yang di panggil Zhao tersebut membuka matanya, menampakan iris keemasan, yang sebelumnya adalah warna coklat muda. Sima Zhao menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang terkejut juga syok, tapi dirinya sadar, dimana tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna kuning, yang melindungi dirinya tersebut. Terkejut melihat dirinya yang entah sejak kapan bisa menjadi sosok berbeda, kemudian melirik ke punggungnya, di mana sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari kilatan-kilatan petir berada di sana.

" I-in-ni….." kata Sima Zhao masih syok dengan keadaanya, kemudian dirinya menatap Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata yang sudah berbuah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Zhen Ji yang sekarang menggenakan long dress sutra lengan panjang berwarna putih, menggenggam sebuah tongkat panjang, dimana di bagian atasnya berbentuk sebuah bulan sabit, juga sebuah bahkota berbentuk bulan sabit di kepalanya; Xing Cai yang sekarang menggenakan long dress berwarna biru lembut seperti air yang mengalir dengan motif arus yang tenang, menggenggam sebuah tombak bermata dua berwarna biru, juga di bagian kepalanya, di hiasi mahkota tumbuhan air yang begitu hidup; lalu Hinata yang menggenakan long dress berwarna ungu lembut, dimana dirinya menggengam sebuah tangkai bunga lavender yang panjangnya sekitar setengah meter, juga di kepalanya di hiasi mahkota berbagai macam bunga; Shikamaru yang sekarang menggunakan mantel panjang berwarna merah membara dengan motif lidah-lidah api berwarna kuning, di kombinasi dengan celana panjang berwarna merah, menggenggam sebuah tombak yang di lapisi oleh api, juga rambutnya yang biasa di kucir, sekarang terurai bebas, juga sepasang sayap yang terbentuk dari kobaran api merah; kemudian Neji yang sekarang menggunakan mantel panjang berwarna biru keputihan dengan combinasi celana panjang pyuh bersih, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah katanya kristal yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin, dan di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap terbentuk dari es abadi; dan terakhir, Ino yang menggunakan long dress berwarna biru langit, menggenggam sebuah kipas lipat yang panjangnya setengah meter, di mana rambut kuning oucatnya terurai dengan indah.

**" Thunder Angel, Fire Angel, Ice Angel, Angel of Moonlight, Angel of Plant, Angel of Sea, dan Angel of Sky akhirnya mereka semua bangkit kembali." **kata **Lucifer** sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Legend of Fujimato Clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna, maaf kalau saya jarang up date, baru sembuh dari sakit :(**

**Terima kasih minna semua yang mau menunggu lanjutan fict saya ini, saya begitu semangat karena ternyata kalian menyukai fict saya ini, walaupun sangat jauh dari yg anime**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek karena saya baru sembuh dari sakit, juga pikiran saya masih blank untuk mencari konsep yang bagus, tapi di usahakan chapter depan akan lebih baik lagi jika chapter ini mengecewakan minna semua**

**Minna, saya membuat fict baru, sekaligus promosi #hehehe, judulnya 'Our Destiny' kiranya minna semua mau berkunjung di fict saya yang baru juga memberi beberapa komentar dan masukkan, soalnya saya baru pertama kali buat genre drama.**

**Ok dari pada kita banya bacot, langsung saja masuk ke chapter 33**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 33**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Thunder Angel, Fire Angel, Ice Angel, Angel of Moonlight, Angel of Plan, Angel of Sea, Angel of Sky, akhirnya mereka semua bangkit kembali." **kata **Lucifer **sambil tersenyum membuat Kurama, Hidan juga Naruto menatap ke arah sang **Fallen Angel** tersebut. Sima Zhao yang masih terkejut dengan transformasinya, kemudian menatap ke arah Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata yang perlahan membuka kedua mata mereka. Lain dengan Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo, Aizen, Reika juga Isobu, Kokuoh juga Matatabi menatap ke arah mereka dengan syok.

" Ka-kal-lau i-it-tu a-ap-pa…" gagap Matatabi yang melihat kobaran api biru, merah juga aura biru juga hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kurama, Hidan, Naruto, **Lucifer**, juga **Black Luster Soldier** melihat ke tempat dimana Grimmjow juga yang lainnya berada. Terbelalak kaget, melihat di mana bukan sosok yang sama seperti Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino juga Hinata yang mereka lihat, melainkan sosok seorang di mana menggunakan pakaian ksatria, dengan armor yang beragam warna sesuai dengan elemen masing-masing.

**" Ti-tid-da-dak mu-mun-ngk-kin….." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** tidak percaya melihat hal tersebut. Sosok Grimmjow dimana pria bersurai biru itu di lingkari oleh api biru dengan armor mirip dengan dirinya, tapi berwarna biru seperti warna rambut pemuda tersebut, dengan di kombinasi garis-garis berwarna hitam mengkilap, sepasang pedang kembar dengan gangga berbentuk tengkorak berwarna hitam dengan dua mata berwarna merah darah, yang setelah itu, sebuah jubah berwarna biru kehitaman menghiasi di sana, membuat pria tersebut semakin gagah.

**" Paladin's in Underword, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bangkit kembali!?" **seru **Lucifer** tidak percaya, kemudian menatap ke arah Ichigo, Lu Xun, Daiki, Aizen, Isobu juga Reika. Terbelalak kaget, dimana Reika yang yang mengenakan busana mirip seorang penyihir berwarna biru kehitaman, dengan sebuah tongkat yang dimana ujungnya membentuk sebuah pedang yang di mana di batasi oleh dua garis yang menjadi jarak senjata tersebut, juga sebuah topi berwarna hitam kebiruan yang berbentuk kerucut yang melengkung, dimana dimana di bagian depan topi tersebut, sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan rambut perak wanita tersebut, yang dimana sebelumnya adalah berwarna kuning cerah.

**" Dark Paladin Girl. Bagaimana bisa?" **kata **Black Luster Soldier** syok melihat sosok Reika yang yang sekarang, kemudian menatap ke arah Aizen, terkejut.

**" Dark Fire Paladin, Dark Lightning Paladin, Fire Paladin, Earth Paladin, Wind Paladin, Dark Paladin, dan….." **ucap **Black Luster Soldier **terputus melotot melihat sosok yang sangat di kenal olehnya. Sosok tersebut mengenakan mantel panjang dominasi warna biru laut yang di lapisi armor di bagian atas tubuhnya juga ikat pinggang berwarna perak, lalu di mana armor tersebut seperti membentuk sepasang sayap ukuran sedang, dimana terdapat pusaran air yang mengitari sayap buatan tersebut, lalu sebuah Trisula panjang di genggaman pria itu.

**"Po-pos-sei-id-don-s-sam-ma…" **kata **Lucifer **tidak percaya membuat prai yang di panggil **Poseidon **itu membukakan matanya, dimana menampakan iris biru laut tajam.

**" Halo Lucifer, Black Luster Soldier, bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" **tanya sosok tersebut membuat **Lucifer, Balck Luster Soldier,** Naruto, Kurama, Hidan, Kokuoh, Matatabi, Sima Zhao terkejut.

" Ka-kam-mu bu-buk-kan I-is-sob-bu?" tanya Kurama tidak percaya membuat pria tersebut tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

**" Tentu saja bukan, Fujikaro-sama. Saya adalah sosok roh penjaga yang ada di dalam Trisula milik orang ini. Aku adalah Poseidon, penguasa lautan di dunia ini." **kata sosok Isobu tenang membuat mereka terkejut.

" Ba-bag-gai-im-man-na b-bis-sa?" kata Kokuoh tidak percaya.

**" Aku melakukan proses peleburan cakraku kepada sosok orang ini. Peleburan yang kami lakukan harus menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan elemen cakra orang tersebut. Maaf sebelumnya membuat kalian semua terkejut, tapi memang begitulah prosesnya tersebut. Aku sedang mengambil posisi orang ini, karena aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal di sini." **kata sosok 'Isobu' kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo, Aizen juga Reika yang sudah selesai bertransformasi. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap kembali ke arah Naruto, Kurama, Hidan, Kokuoh, Matatabi, **Lucifer** juga **Black Luster Soldier.**

**" Saat ini, tiga dunia dalam keadaan darurat. Hades ternyata yang telah menghianati kita semua. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menghianati kita, makanya aku menyamar menjadi trisula di dunia ini untuk mencari dewa blo'on itu." **kata 'Isobu' emosi membuat mereka yang mendengar sedikit sweatdrop.

" Um maaf, tapi anda tadi bilang kalau anda sekarang menggantikan posisi Paman Isobu sementara, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia manusia, dunia langit juga dunia kegelapan?" tanya Naruto membuat 'Isobu' menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, menghela nafas.

**" Sebenarnya, bukan hanya dunia langit, kegelapan juga manusia yang kacau, tapi dunia air juga kacau. Aku, sebagai pemimpin seluru lautan juga tidak bisa menahan semua iblis yang ingin menguasai wilayahku, jadi, aku meminta Fu Xi untuk menggantikanku sementara mengambil alih kekuasaanku, karena aku ingin sekali memboyokkan wajah Hades sekarang." **geram 'Isobu'.

**" Tapi, bagaimana Poseidon-sama mengetahui kalau Hades-sama yang menghianati kita?" **tanya Lucifer membuat 'Isobu' mendengus.

**" Tentu saja aku tahu, diakan yang tidak puas dengan pembagian kekuasaan yang di berikan tuan kita. Dia iri dengan Fu Xi yang mendapatan wilayah dunia langit juga manusia, sedangkan dirinya cuma mendapatkan kekuasaan dunia kegelapan. Aku yang hanya mendapat wilayah lautan biasa saja." **kata 'Isobu' membuat **Lucifer** tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

" Wow, lihat perubahan yang aku miliki. Aku keren bukan?" kata suara seseorang membuat mereka menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang sedang menatap dirinya.

" Aku juga nii-san. Lihat kilatan-kilatan petir biru eletrik yang menyelimutiku ini, aku tidak sakit lagi kena petir ini." kata Daiki yang kemudian menatap pedang kembar yang ada di genggamannya.

" Dan lihat pedangku ini, terbuat dari petir biru yang sepertinya memang cakraku." lanjut Daiki yang mempamerkan dua pedang ukuran lumayan besar kepada Grimmjow.

" Aku juga memiliki Great Sword yang tidak kalah darimu. Lihat, pedang yang aku miliki terbuat dari api biru." balas Grimmjow tidak mau kalah.

**" Guardian Angel's dan Paladin in Underworld, mereka semua ternyata bangkit kembali. Aku tidak heran jika senjata yang mereka gunakan adalah sosok mereka." **kata 'Isobu' membuat Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo, Aizen juga Reika menatap ke arah dirinya.

" Paman Isobu, apa paman masih belum sadarkan diri?" tanya Sima Zhao polosnya membuat sosok 'Isobu' mengeluarkan kedutan kesal.

**" Bocah, sebaiknya kamu hati-hati kalau bicara." **kata 'Isobu' kesal membuat Sima Zhao langsung menyipitkan matanya karena di bilang bocah.

" Paman kenapa kamu berubah kasar seperti ini? Paman pasti kemasukan setan jahat makanya paman tidak mengenalku. Tenang saja paman, akan aku keluarkan setan jahat yang merasukimu." kata Sima Zhao yang kemudian mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah 'Isobu' yang sweatdrop mendengar kalau dirinya di masuki setan jahat.

" Zhao! Tenang Zhao! Tidak ada setan jahat yang memasuki Paman Isobu!" kata Naruto membuat Sima Zhao menatap bingung ke arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

" Sekarang yang berbicara itu adalah Poseidon, yang katanya dewa penguasa seluruh lautan." lanjut Naruto lagi membuat Sima Zhao mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian menatap ke arah Isobu yang menatap dirinya kesal.

" Oh maafkan aku." kata Sima Zhao polosnya yang kemudian menurunkan tombaknya kembali membuat 'Isobu' mendengus mendengarnya.

" Zhen-chan, kita ini kenapa berubah seperti ini?" tanya Hinata binggung kepada Zhen Ji.

" Ini adalah _**Angelic Mode**_ milik kita Hinata-chan." jawab Zhen Ji yang masih kagum dengan sosok _Angel _miliknya.

" Tubuhku di selimuti oleh api, tapi aku tidak merasa kepanasan sama sekali." guma Shikamaru yang kagum melihat pusaran api yang melingkari tubuhnya.

**" Kalian adalah para Guardian Angel's juga Paladin in Underworld yang seharusnya sudah hilang, tapi aku tidak menyangkah kalau senjata yang kami berikan kepada kalian adalah sosok dari Guardian Angel tersebut." **kata 'Isobu' membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" **Guardian Angel's?**" tanya Neji

" Dan **Paladin in Underworld**?" tanya Ichigo yang di jawab anggukan oleh 'Isobu'.

**" Dulu sekali, sebelum adanya Dark Knight yaitu Lucifer, Black Luster Soldier, Forneus, Zorc, Shinato dan Demise, ada ksatria yang berasal dari Underworld, dimana mereka adalah para penjaga dunia kegelapan. Sama seperti Paladin in Underworld, Guardian Angel juga adalah para Angel yang menjaga dunia langit juga dunia manusia. Tapi entah karena apa, mereka semua hilang begitu saja tampa sebab dan tidak pernah di temukan kembali. Mungkin saja, senjata yang kami temukan dan sekarang sudah di pegang kalian adalah para jelmaan para Guardian Angel juga paladin in Underworld, karena kalau tidak salah, mahkluk yang ada di senjata kalian adalah mahkluk legenda." **jelas 'Isobu'.

" Maksudmu, seperti Naga kecil berwarna putih kristal yang ada di katanaku ini?" tanya Neji membuat 'Isobu' mengangguk.

**" Benar. Yang kami tahu, **_**Ice Break**_** adalah jelmaan Naga Es yang sangat kuat. Kebanyakan sosok Guardian Angel sudah banyak di lupakan, contohnya Angel of Moonlight dan Angel of Plant, kedua Angel itu sudah hampir di lupakan di karenakan jarang memperlihatkan sosoknya, juga para Paladin in Underworld, mereka juga hampir di lupakan jika tidak ada senjata yang yang kalian pegang sekarang dan mengubah menjadi sosok rupa mereka." **jelas 'Isobu'. Sima Zhao kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto juga Asuna yang menatap dirinya. Menyengir lebar, dengan bangganya memajukan dadanya di depan.

" Lihat Naruto, _**Angelic Mode**_ milikku tidak kalah keren darimu. Aku sudah berhasil menguasai _**Angelic Mode**_ juga karena elemen yang sama denganu, maka kemungkinan besar aku bisa sedikit mengontrol kekuatan jurus baruku ini." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Ya, _**Angelic Mode**_ milikmu jika di perhatikan adalah yang paling keren di bandingkan denganku." balas Naruto membuat Sima Zhao tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Jadi, Hades lah dalang semua ini?" tanya Kurama serius tapi membuat 'Isobu' menggeleng, membuat pria rupawan tersebut mengernyit.

**" Aku memang menyalahkan Hades karena dia menghianati kerajaan langit, tapi aku tidak bisa menghakiminya karena tuan besar belum memberi keputusan apakah Hades bersalah atau tidak." **kata 'Isobu' membuat Naruto, Kurama juga Hidan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan kalau Hades tidak bersalah." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat 'Isobu' terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

" Tou-san juga setuju, soalnya Hades di hipnotis oleh **Dark Lord**, jadi tidak mungkin Hades yang melakukannya, walaupun dia iri dengan Fu Xi." kata Kurama.

" Aku akan menyadarkan Hades, juga menyelamatkan **Forneus, Shinato** juga **Zorc** dari **Dark Lord** itu." kata Naruto yakin membuat 'Isobu' terkejut, tapi tidak lama setelah itu, dirinya terkekeh pelan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

**" Kalau tuan besar sudah memutuskan, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku juga akan mencoba menerima Hades kembali." **kata 'Isobu' membuat Naruto, Kurama juga Hidan tersenyum mendnegarnya. 'Isobu' kemudian menutup kedua matanya, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, yang beberapa saat setelahnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Isobu kemudian membuka kedua matanya, mengerjab-ngerjab kedua matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap dirinya, syok.

" I-in-ni _**An-ang-gel-lic M-mod-de **_i-it-tuk-kah?" kata Isobu tidak percaya, sedangkan Kurama, Naruto, Hidan juga yang lainnya tersadar, mengetahui kalau Isobu yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Isobu yang asli. Kurama tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan mendekati adiknya tersebut.

" Sosokmu sekarang bukanlah dalam _**Angelic Mode**_, melainkan sosok seorang salah satu dewa, yaitu **Poseidon**, Dewa penguasa lautan." kata Kurama membuat Isobu menatap ke arah pira rupawan tersebut, syok.

" Be-ben-nar-rk-kah i-it-tu?" kata Isobu terputus-putus karena masih syok dengan perkataan kakaknya tersebut. Kurama yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan. Isobu kemudian menatap ke arah Kokuoh, Matatabi yang tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian meatap ke arah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Daiki, Lu Xun, Aizen, Zhuge Liang, juga Reika yang dalam sosok lain mereka.

" Sekarang kalian semua sudah memiliki kekuatan ini, jadi tinggal kita menyempurnahkan teknik-teknik yang kalian miliki sekarang." kata Kurama membuat Isobu menatap kembali ke arah pria rupawan tersebut.

" Ternyata kita adalah **Paladin in Underworld**, aku sangat menyukai ini, walaupun tidak memiliki sayap seperti Zhao, tapi tidak apa-apa." kata Grimmjow menyengir yang tentu saja membuat Sima Zhao menyengir mendengarnya.

" Grimm-nii tidak bisa terbang sepertiku, itu adalah kekurangan yang Grimm-nii miliki." kata Sima Zhao membuat Grimmjow terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, yang secara tiba-tiba mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Sima Zhao, langsung tercipta kobaran api biru mengarah ke arah pemuda berambut kuning eletrik yang melotot melihat serangan mendadak tersebut. Melompat ke atas, dimana Sima Zhao langsung terbang ke langit menghindari serangan dadakkan dari Grimmjow.

" GRIMM-NII! APA GRIMM-NII MAU MEMBUNUHKU!" teriak marah Sima Zhao sedangkan Grimmjow berdecak kagum dengan kobaran api biru ciptaannya tersebut.

" Aku tampa menyebut jurusnya saja sudah bisa. Benar-benar hebat." kagum Grimmjow.

" Kamu jangan kenak-kanakan Grimmjow." kata seorang pria dengan armor yang di dominasi berwarna biru kehitaman, membuat Grimmjow menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut.

" Bukan urusanmu, pak tua." jawab Grimmjow tajam membuat pria yang di panggil pak tua itu mengeluarkan kedutan kesal.

" Kamu masih tidak sopan denganku. Rasakan ini." kata Aizen yang langsung saja mengarahkan Bladenya ke arah Grimmjow yang dengan cepat langsung di tangkis. Kurama yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kepalanya, sedangkan Reika, Naruto, Hidan juga yang lainnya terkekeh melihat tingkah kanak-kanak dari dua pria tersebut.

" Kamu ingin mengetesku, pak tua? Akan aku layani dirimu." kata Grimmjow arrogan yang langsung saja mengibaskan pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya ke arah tubuh Aizen, yang langsung saja terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Menyengir menang, tapi kemudian matanya melotot merasakan benda tajam yang berada di bawah lehernya. Melirik, terkejut ternyata Aizen menyengir menang ke arah pria berambut biru tersebut.

" Aku bisa menggunakan **Kyouka Suigetsu **tampa menunjukkannya kepadamu. Jadi, kamu harus hati-hati denganku, bocah ingusan." kata Aizen menang membuat Grimmjow mendengus.

" HAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar suara tawa di atas langit, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap ke atas, melihat sosok Sima Zhao yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" GRIMM-NII DENGAN MUDAH DI KALAHKAN OLEH PAMAN AIZEN!? SUNGGUH PERISTIWA LANGKAH HAHAHAHAHA!?" kata Sima Zhao masih belum bisa meredamkan tawanya membuat Grimmjow mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, sedangkan Aizen terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut pirang eletrik tersebut.

" DASAR KAMU! ZHAOOOOOO!" teriak murka Grimmjow yang langsung saja mengibaskan pedangnya membabi buta ke arah Sima Zhao yang menghindari kibasan api biru ciptaan Grimmjow.

" AMPUM GRIMM-NII! TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" kata Sima Zhao menyerah, sedangkan Grimmjow menyengir mendengarnya yang langsung saja perlahan-lahan mempelankan kibasannya. Sima Zhao yang melihat kalau Grimmjow sudah tidak menyerangnya lagi, menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian dirinya terbang turun, bergabung dengan seluruh keluarganya di sana.

" Sekarang tugas kita untuk membangkitkan _**Angelic Mode **_sudah terlaksanakan." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah **Lucifer **juga **Black Luster Soldier**.

" Sekarang, aku akan memanggil Sasuke juga Saro untuk bersatu dengan kalian berdua. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto membuat mereka berdua terkekeh mendengarnya.

**" Seharusnya kami yang bertanya kepada mereka berdua begitu, tuan besar." **kata **Lucifer **membuat naruto mau tidak mau terkekeh mendnegarnya.

" Aku akan memanggil mereka dulu, kalian tunggulah di sini." kata Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan putih.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mansion

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku juga Uchiha Mikoto, sekarang dirinya sedang berlatih dengan keras di Uchiha main traning, karena dirinya akan tidak lama lagi akan mengetes kemampuannya dengan salah satu ksatria kegelapan terkuat, **Lucifer**. Dirinya tidak menyangkah, kalau jika bisa membuat _Fallen Angel_ tersebut terkesan, maka dirinya akan bersatu dengan ksatria kegelapan tersebut, seperti yang terjadi dengan kakaknya.

" Sasuke, apa kamu pikir kita bisa membuat mereka berdua terkesan?" tanya Saro membuat Sasuke menatap ke arah sepupunya itu.

" Tentu saja kita harus bisa. Itachi-nii saja bisa membuat **Demise** terkesan, kenapa kita tidak bisa?" kata Sasuke membuat Saro menghembuskan nafas.

" Itu Itachi-nii, dia kan sudah memang hebat, apalagi teknik yang di milikinya sangat mengesankan juga kata Hokage-sama, Itachi-nii memiliki bakat yang sangat bagus, sedangkan kita saja masih belum teruji kemampuannya." kata Saro membuat Sasuke menatap datar ke arah sepupunya tersebut.

" Jangan banding-bandingkan Itachi-nii dengan kita. Itachi-nii memang hebat juga kuat, dia memang Uchiha yang patut di banggakan, tapi kita tidak selamanya lemah. Kita selama ini sudah berlatih dengan keras, jadi kita mungkin bisa setara dengan Itachi-nii, ataupun lebih dari Itachi-nii." kata Sasuke datar membuat Saro terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" kata suara seseorang membuat Sasuke juga Saro menatap ke arah asal suara.

" Naruto!?" panggil mereka berdua bersamaan, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati duo Uchiha tersebut.

" Maaf kalau kedatanganku ini mengganggu latihan kalian." kata Naruto tidak enak, sedangkan Sasuke juga Saro menggeleng mendengar perkataan putra Hokage tersebut.

" Kamu tidak mengganggu kok." kata Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke juga Saro mengehmbuskan nafas sebentar, mengangguk mantap.

" Kami berdua sudah siap, Naruto." kata Sasuke juga Saro yakin membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Ayo kalau begitu." kata Naruto yang kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

.

.

.

Fujimato Mansion

.

.

.

Semua keluarga besar Fujimato sedang menunggu di halaman belakang mansion mereka, pasalnya, Naruto akan membawa Sasuke juga Saor kemari, untuk menguji kemampuan mereka berdua dengan dua **Dark Knight** tersebut. **Lucifer** juga **Black Luster Soldier** menunggu dengan sabar kepulangan 'tuan besar' mereka berdua,.

" Menurutmu, apa aku bisa membuat badai petir yang sangat hebat tidak?" tanya Sima Zhao membuka percakapan.

" Um.. aku tidak tahu Zhao-kun. Bukannya kalau kita masih belum menguasai secara tuntas teknik _**Angelic Mode**_?" tanya Zhen Ji membuat Sima Zhao berpikir sejenak.

**" Teknik yang kalian miliki dalam **_**Angelic Mode**_** akan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya. Tapi, ada beberapa jurus baru yang di miliki dalam **_**Angelic Mode**_**, yang aku rasa kalian bisa mendapatkannya lewat pikiran kalian." **kata **Lucifer** membuat Sima Zhao hanya ber oh ria.

" Jadi, kalau kita dalam _**Angelic Mode**_, kita memiliki teknik baru yang akan muncul di dalam pikiran kita sendiri?" tanya Aizen membuat **Lucifer** mengangguk.

**" Contohnya saja seperti Kyouka Suigetsu milikmu, kamu bisa menggunakannya tampa menunjukkan katana milikmu kepada orang lain, tapi sebenarnya, teknik tersebut menguras banyak cakra bukan?"** tanya **Lucifer** membuat Aizen sedikit tersentak.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Aizen membuat **Lucifer** tersenyum kecil.

**" Teknik yang kamu miliki jika dalam mode Dark Paladin bisa memanipulasi lawan tampa perantara apapun, bisa di bilang kamu adalah cermin, tapi, kamu masih belum bisa mengontrol cakramu untuk menggunakan teknik tersebut secara keseluruhan." **jelas **Lucifer** membuat Aizen tersentak.

" Jadi, jurus yang di keluarkan pak tua ini kepadaku tadi itu karena dirinya memfokuskan diri menjadi bayangan cermin yang kemudian membuat lawannya hanya menyerang pantulannya begitu?" tanya Grimmjow membuat **Lucifer** terkekeh, mengangguk. Grimmjow kemudia menatap tajam ke arah Aizen, mendengus.

" Sungguh licik teknik yang kamu miliki itu pak tua." kata Grimmjow membuat Aizen tersadar, menatap datar ke arah Grimmjow.

" Kalian berdua memang susah akurnya. Apa kalian ini adalah musuh abadi?" kata Kurama tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah keponakan juga adiknya itu.

" Mungkin mereka nanti benci-benci jadi cinta." celutuk Daiki asal membuat Grimmjow melotot ke arah adiknya tersebut, juga Aizen yang memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda bermabut navy tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu itu hah?" geram Grimmjow dimana dirinya sudah mengeluarkan aura imitasi yang begitu kuat membuat Daiki menegukkan ludah susah.

" Daiki, maksud perkataanmu tadi itu apa hmm?" tanya Aizen manis, tapi dari nada suaranya terdengar beracun juga mengerikan, di tambah lagi dengan aura yang menjanjikan keluar dari pria tersebut.

" A-am-mp-pun…" gagap Daiki yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dimana melihat mata kedua pria tersebut menajam juga aura yang di keluarkan oleh mereka berdua begitu mematikan.

" Sekali lagi kamu bicara begitu, nii-san tidak akan segan-segan mencincangmu, Daiki." desis Grimmjow mengerikan yang di jawab anggukan cepat oleh pria tersebut. Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, neji juga Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

" Ternyata peleburan cakra itu sangat mengerikan. Aku sampai-sampai beku menjadi balok es." kata Neji membuka percakapan yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Aku juga begitu. Aku mungkin sudah hangus terbakar oleh api, kalau bukan karena peleburan cakra yang di miliki _**Rising Fire**_ ini." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan _double stick_nya.

" Tapi kenapa hanya kami yang tidak memiliki sayap?" tanya Ino heran membuat mereka semua terdiam, juga berpikir kalau _**Angelic Mode**_ milik Ino, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, juga Hinata memang tidak memiliki sepasang sayap.

**" Karena Angel yang berada di dalam diri kalian tersebut bukanlah Angel yang khusus untuk bertempur, melainkan Angel yang tenang juga damai, tidak seperti Guardian Angel lain, Angel tipe kalian adalah tipe support, dimana kalian membantu para Angel petarung untuk melawan musuh." **jelas **Black Luster Soldier** membuat Ino yang mendengar perkataan ksatria kegelapan tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." kata suara seseorang membuat mereka semua menatap ke arah belakang, dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diikuti oelh dua pemuda berambut raven di belakangnya. Kurama tersenyum kecil melihat putranya tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Sasuke juga Saro yang mengikuti di belakang putranya itu. **Lucifer** juga **Black Luster Soldier** menatap ke arah Naruto, tersenyum.

**" Tuan besar tidak perlu meminta maaf." **kata **Lucifer** sopan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Sudah saya bilang, jangan panggil saya tuan besar **Lucifer**, cukup Naru saja." kata Naruto membuat **Lucifer** tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

**" Selalu rendah hati seperti biasanya anda, tuan." **kata **Lucifer** membuat naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Sasuke juga Saro.

" Kalian hari ini akan di uji oleh **Lucifer** dan **Black Luster Soldier**." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua Uchiha tersebut.

**" Jadi ini huh, orang yang di pilih oleh tuan besar kita? Aku harap dia bisa membuatku terkesan." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** melihat Sasuke juga Saro yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

**" Jangan bicara begitu, Luster. Kita tidak tahu kemampuan yang mereka miliki." **kata **Lucifer** membuat **Black Luster Soldier **terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke menjauhi anggota keluarga Fujimato tersebut, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan.

**" Buat aku terkesan dengan kemampuan kalian berdua, manusia." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang juga tamengnya, sedangkan**Lucifer** menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah pria tersebut.** Lucifer **kemudian terbang mendekati **Black Luster Soldier**, yang setelah itu dirinya melenyapkan sayapnya.

**" Aku tidak mungkin melawan kalian dengan menggunakan sayap, maka dari itu, aku akan bertarung dengan kalian secara adil." **kata **Lucifer** yang kemudian mengeluarkan tobak cahayanya, dimana berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Sasuke juga Saro sedikit takut melihat dua ksatria kegelapan tersebut, terlebih lagi aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh mereka itu sangatlah menakutkan.

" Jangan takut. Kalian bukannya sudah berlatih dengan keras? Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa." kata Naruto memberi semangat.

" Benar kata Naruto, kalian pasti bisa membuat mereka berdua terkesan. Kalian berdua kan sudah berlatih dengan kami, jadi kalian pasti bisa membuat mereka terkesan." kata Sima Zhao mendukung Sasuke juga Saro. Kedua pemuda Uchiha itu saling pandang satu sama lain, mengangguk mantap, kemudian mereka berdua menatap lurus di mana **Lucifer** juga **Black Luster Soldier **menunggu mereka. Melangkah dengan mantap, Sasuke juga Saro menatap tajam ke arah kedua ksatria kegelapan tersebut, kemudian mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari kedua ksatria itu.

**" Ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kalian berdua." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** yang kemudian di mana Saro dengan cepat langsung melakukan headseal.

_**" Fire Release : Fire Ball Technique!" **_ seru Saro yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, menembakan sebuah bola api ukuran sedang ke arah **Black Luster Soldier,** sedangkan ksatria kegelapan tersebut menyengir kecil, dengan santainya mengibaskan pedangnya, membuat bola api tersebut terbelak menjadi dua. Saro terkejut melihat teknik ninjutsunya dengan mudah di patahkan, mengingatkan dirinya kepada Sima Zhao yang juga bisa membelah jutsu dengan senjata seperti yang di lakukan pria di hadapannya ini.

**" Terkejut eh? Ini masih belum apa-apa." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** menyengir membuat Saro menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan **Lucifer** langsung mengaktifkan **Sharingan**nya, dimana terlihat tiga tomo berputar dengan cepat, membuat **Lucifer** tersenyum kecil.

**" Langsung menggunakan Sharingan? Tidak masalah." **kata **Lucifer** yang langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Sasuke dengan cepat meleset ke arah **Lucifer** yang masih setia menunggu serangannya. Dengan cepat, dirinya mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah pinggang **Lucifer** membuat _Fallen Angel_ tersebut menyengir kecil, kemudian dengan sigap, tombak cahaya yang ada di tangan kanannya di tancapkan di belakang tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke terkejut, yang di mana tendangkannya mengenai tombak cahaya tersebut.

**" Kamu memiliki kecepatan yang lumayan, tapi masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." **kata **Lucifer** yang di mana dengan sigar mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatpun tidak tinggal diam, dirinya dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dimana kedua tangannya menahan bobot tubuhnya itu, yang kemudian dengan cepat mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanan ke arah perut **Lucifer**, membuat **Lucifer** sedikit terkejut, dan mau tidak mau dirinya terkena tendangan dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sima Zhao yang melihat teknik Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus.

" Dasar penyontek." kata Sima Zhao membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kamu kesal karena teknik yang digunakannya mirip dengan teknikku?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengusan oleh Sima Zhao.

Saro yang melihat sepupunya berhasil memberikan serangan ke ksatria kegelapan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap tajam ke arah **Black Luster Soldier** dimana matanya sudah menjadi **Sharingan**.** Black Luster Soldier** menyengir, kemudian tangan kananya di angkat ke atas, membuat Saro menatap heran ke arah dirinya itu.

**" Aku akan menunjukkan salah satu teknik yang aku miliki kepadamu, manusia. Aku harap kamu bisa menghindarinya." **kata **Black Luster Soldier **menyengir, membuat Saro yang mendengar langsung memasang kuda-kuda defensive.

_**" Dark Luster : Burning Dark Fire." **_yang kemudian tiba-tiba di pedang **Black Luster Soldier** muncul kobaran api hitam yang menyeliputi pedang tersebut. Saro hanya menatap heran dengan teknik yang di miliki oleh ksatria kegelapan tersebut, tapi dirinya langsung terbelalak kaget, melihat kecepatan tangan yang dimiliki oleh **Black Luster Soldier**, dimana dirinya mengibaskan pedangnya, terbentuk kibasan api yang mengarah dengan cepat ke arah dirinya tersebut. Saro langsung dengan cepat melakukan hendseal, kemudian berseru.

_**" Fire Release : Roar Fire Dragon!" **_yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, tercipta seekor naga api ukuran sedang mengarah ke kibasan api **Black Luster Soldier**. **Black Luster Soldier **menyengir melihat naga api ciptaan Saro, yang kemudian dimana terjadi benturan, Naga Api ciptaan Saro langsung bergabung dengan kibasan api hitam miliknya, membuat kobaran api ciptaannya itu semakin membesar. Saro menatap tidak percaya, dimana tekniknya tersebut dengan mudah di patahkan legi oleh ksatria kegelapan tersebut.

" Teknik yang sangat hebat, tidak salah kalau dirinya di sebut **Dark Knight.**" kata Kokuoh kagum melihat api hitam milik salah satu ksatria kegelapan tersebut, memakan naga api ciptaan Saro.

" Dan lagi, kibasan api ciptaannya tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar. Itu mungkin bisa memberikan serangan yang cukup fatal kepada musuhnya." kata Matatabi. Saro melompat menghindari kibasan api tersebut, tapi bukannya melewati dirinya, kibasan api itu justru mengejarnya, membuat Saro menatap syok ke arah kibasan api hitam itu.

**" Kamu pikir dengan siapa kamu bertarung, manusia? Itu masih teknik biasa yang aku miliki, apa kamu bisa menghindarinya." **kata **Black Luster Soldier **arrogant membuat Saro berdecak mendengarnya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke menatap **Lucifer** yang berdiri dengan tenangnya, walaupun terkena tendangan dari dirinya itu.

**" Cukup cerdik juga, membuat diriku terkena serangan darimu, tapi jika di lihat, teknik yang kamu gunakan mirip sekali dengan gerakan tuan besar, walaupun aku tidak secara langsung melihatnya. Apa kamu menjiplaknya?" **tanya **Lucifer** sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, membuat **Lucifer** mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

**" Walaupun kamu menjiplak gerakan tuan besar, kamu tetap tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Kalau begitu, aku akan sedikit menggunakan teknik yang aku miliki.**" kata **Lucifer** yang langsung melemper tombak cahayanya ke langit, dimana tombaknya tersebut melajang satu garis lurus ke atas, membuat Sasuke juga semua orang yang menatap terkejut.

**" Aku tidak akan menggunakan tenaga penuh, aku hanya ingin melihat kecepatanmu menghindar tombak yang aku miliki ini. Terimalah **_**Rain of Light Sky Spear!"**_ seru **Lucifer** yang kemudian dari tombak cahayanya tersebut langsung mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat peka, dimana kemudian tercipta percikan-percikan kecil, yang setelah itu, dari percikan-percikan tersebut, terbentuk tombak-tombak cahaya yang turun dari langit. Sasuke mempelototi tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut, dirinya berpikir apa ini adalah tes atau percobaan pembunuhan. Sasuke mau tidak mau menghindari setiap hujaman tombak cahaya yang miliki oleh **Lucifer **tersebut, sedangkan sang _Fallen Angel _itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan menghindar dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Tersenyum kecil, dengan sengaja dirinya menambahkan sedikit kecepatan hujaman tombaknya itu, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mempercepat gerakan menghindarnya. Lain dengan Sasuke, lain pula Saro yang berlari, menghindari kibasan api hitam dari **Black Luster Soldier** tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Saro kembali melakukan handseal, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kibasan api hitam tersebut.

_**" Fire Release : Rising Phoenix!" **_serunya yang kemudian menemembakan kobaran api dari mulutnya, yang kemudian tercipta seekor burung Phoenix yang terbang menghantap kembali kobaran api hitam tersebut, yang setelahnya serangan dari Saro tersebut terhisap ke dalam kobaran api hitam milik ksatria kegelapan tersebut. Menyengir kecil, dengan cepat Saro langsung melakukan handseal kembali membuat **Black Luster Soldier** terteguh.

_**" Fire Release : Great Fire Ball Technique!" **_ serunya yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan cepat langsung menembakkan bola api ukuran sedang ke arah kobaran api hitam yang masih mencoba 'memakan' serangan Saro sebelumnya.

**' Tidak mungkin' **batin **Black Luster Soldier** tidak percaya, yang dimana kemudian bola api ciptaan Saro langsung menghantam kibasan api hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

**BLARRRRR!**

.

.

.

Terjadi benturan yang sangat keras, yang kemudian tercipta asap hasil benturan dua elemen yang sama itu. Menyengir menang, kemudian Saro menatap ke arah **Black Luster Soldier** yang masih terkejut melihat serangan miliknya akhirnya bisa di patahkan.

" Terkejut eh?" kata Saro membuat ksatria kegelapan tersebut tersadar, menatap ke arahnya itu.

**" Bagaimana kamu tahu?" **tanya **Black Luster Soldier** membuat Saro terkekeh pelan mendnegarnya.

" Setiap kibasan api hitammu mencoba melahap seranganku, aku melihat pergerakannya melambat juga akan semakin besar. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, tapi ketika aku mengingat perkataan Naruto tentang ' Suatu teknik dimana memiliki bentuk yang semakin lama semakin besar, maka kelemahan teknik tersebut akan mudah di ketahui.' Aku kemudian mencoba melakukan eksperimen dengan menggunakan _**Rising Phoenix**_ sebagai pancingan untuk membuat kibasan apimu semakin besar, maka adari situ aku melihat ada beberapa ruang yang langsung kosong, kemudian mengumpul di satu titik. Dari situ aku mengetahui, kalau titik kumpul itu adalah kelemahan teknikmu itu, karena aku pernah mempraktekan dengan seseorang, dimana sesuatu yang berkumpul di satu titik, maka akan dengan mudah di hancurkan." jelas Saro membuat **Black Luster Soldier** tersenyum mendengarnya.

**" Cukup cerdas bagi ukuran manusia." **kata **Black Luster Soldier** yang kemudian menghilangkan pedang juga tamengnya, lalu dirinya berjalan mendekati ke arah Saro yang ngos-ngosan, tersenyum kecil.

**" Bagaimana denganmu, Lucifer?" **tanyanya membuat sang _Fallen Angel _tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya, dimana tombak-tombak cahaya yang menghujam Sasuke langsung saja lenyap seketika. Sasuke terkejut melihat hal tersebut, menatap ke arah **Lucifer** yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

**" Aku tidak perlu banyak-banyak mengetesmu, karena kamu pasti tidak akan sanggup menerima ujian yang aku miliki. Aku sudah cukup puas melihat kamu bisa menghindari serangan tombak cahayaku." **kata **Lucifer** yang kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

**" Pilihan anda tidak salah tuan besar. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada anda." **kata **Lucifer** sopan kepada Naruto, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terengah-engah.

**" Sudah siap, Luster?" **tanya **Lucifer** yang kemudian mereka berdua secara serentak, meletakan telapak tangan mereka ke kepala Sasuke juga Saro.

_**" Dark Knight Contract : Lucifer / Black Luster Soldier!" **_seru mereka berdua bersamaan yang kemudian aura kegelapan langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Naruto, Kurama, Hidan juga yang lainnya melihat kejadian tersebut menunggu, menunggu waktu selesainya kontrak antara **Dark Knight** dengan sang pengontraknya. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, aura-aura kegelapan yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke juga Saro, perlahan-lahan memudar, yang kemudian menampakan dua sosok pria yang berbeda di sana. Sasuke, dimana dirinya mengenakan mantel lengan panjang tertutup berwarnah hitam mengkilap, dimana di bagian kerahnyamelengkung ke atas sampai di bawah telinga pemuda itu, kemudian rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi ke belakang, sekarang mencuat ke atas, dimana rambutnya seperti berbentuk kerucut lancip dengan beberapa helai rambut yang panjang, di biarkan jatuh, kemudian sebuah tombak cahaya **Lucifer** berada di genggaman tangan kanan pemuda Uchiha bungsu tersebut, jangan lupa sepasang sayap hitam yang berada di punggung pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Saro sekarang mengenakan armor yang mirip dengan **Black Luster Soldier**, dimana tamengnya berada di punggung pemuda tersebut, sedangkan pedangnya ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata pemuda Uchiha tersebut terbuka, melihat ke arah Naruto, Sima Zhao juga semua orang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Selamat Sasuke, Saro." kata Naruto membuka suara membuat kedua Uchiha tersebut bingung, tapi tersadar, karena mereka melihat perubahan yang terjadi dengan diri mereka.

" Ini teknik baru itu?" kata Sasuke pelan melihat dirinya sendiri. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati bungsung Uchiha tersebut

" Kamu telah berhasil melakukan kontrak dengan **Lucifer**. Sekarang kamu dalam bentuk dirinya, maka kalian berdua bekerja sama satu sama lain." jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke juga Saro mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

**DUARRRRRRRRR!**

.

.

.

.

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat membuat mereka semua terkejut. Asap hitam tebal tiba-tiba muncul dari arah selatan, membuat Kurama , Naruto, Hidan juga yang lainnya menatap horror ke arah asap tersebut.

" Itu berasal dari Konoha!" seru Kurama kaget membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya. Kurama kemudian menatap ke arah Isobu, Kokuoh, Matatabi, Aizen, reika juga Zhuge Liang.

" Isobu, Kokuoh, Aizen, Reika kalian ikut denganku, Matatabi, Zhuge Liang, kalian jaga kompleks clan kita." kata Kurama tegas yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Sima Zhao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke , juga Saro.

" Kita sepertinya di serang oleh musuh, ayo kita hadapi mereka sekarang." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Aku ikut, Naru-kun." kata Asuna tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Tapi Hime…" terputus karena melihat sorot keseriusan yang mendalam, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil, yang setelah itu mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Asuna.

" Aku tahu kamu khawatir. Kali ini kamu boleh ikut, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dariku, okay?" kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Asuna, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya tersebut, kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan putih, di susul oleh Sima Zhao juga yang lainnya. Hidan kemudian menatap ke arah Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun juga Ichigo, lalu menatap ke arah Yugito, Orihime, Tetsuna, Zakuro, juga Xiao Qiao.

" Aku tahu kalau kalian berlima memang keras kepala dan pasti akan memaksa ikut, tapi aku hanya ingin kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari kami." kata Hidan tegas yang di jawab anggukan oleh kelima gadis cantik tersebut. Hidan kemudian menatap ke arah Kurama, mengangguk pelan.

" Kami pergi dulu, tou-san." pamit Hidan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kurama, kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, di susul oleh Grimmjow, Daiki, Lu Xun, Ichigo yang menghilang dalam kobaran api biru dan merah, juga Yugito, Zakuro, Tetsuna, Orihime juga Xiao Qiao dalam mode shuishin.

" Kami pamit dulu, Matatabi, Zhuge Liang." kata Kurama yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasan, disusul Isobu, Kokuoh, Aizen juga Reika yang menghilang dalam mode shuishin.

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure

.

.

.

.

**DUARRRRRRR!**

.

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan kembali lagi, dimana menghancurkan beberapa permukiman penduduk, membuat semua warga yang ada di sana lari ketakutan. Beberapa shinobi Konoha pun bergerak cepat, mengevakuasi warga Konoha ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sosok seseorang berambut orange dengan beberapa tindik wajahnya, mengenakan juba dengan motif awan merah, menatap datar kehancuran yang terjadi di desa tersebut.

" Apa ini desa terkuat itu? Kenapa aku dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam desa ini." kata sosok tersebut dingin dimana matanya yang memiliki pola riak air tersebut menatap sekeliling.

.

.

.

TAP….TAP….TAP….

.

.

.

Beberapa ninja Konoha mengelilingi sosok pria misterius itu, sedangkan dirinya hanya menatap dingin ninja-ninja tersebut.

" Akatsuki, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang shinobi berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutup oleh masker tersebut. Pria misterius tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah shinobi tersebut.

" Aku hanya ingin mengambil seseorang." jawabnya datar membuat shinobi tersebut menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi tapi tiba-tiba sosok pria misterius tersbeut menghilang di hadapan mereka membuat semua shinobi Konoha terbelalak kaget.

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." bisik suara seseorang di telinga pria berambut perak yang melotot, kemudian pria misterius menepak punggung shinobi tersebut, membuat shinobi berambut perak itu terpental jauh kedepan.

" KAKASHI-TAICHO!" seru beberapa shinobi kaget melihat pemimpin kelompok mereka terpental jauh ke depan hanya dengan satu serangan. Pria misterius tersebut hanya menatap datar, kemudian mengguma sesuatu.

**" Nemesis." **gumanya yang kemudian dari dalam tanah, terbentuk sebuah lubang hitam raksasa, dimana kemudian keluar mahkluk yang begitu mengerikan, membawa sebuah tombak juga pedang. Pria tersebut kemudian sedikit menoleh ke samping, dimana sosok seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya, juga warna matanya yang sedikit gelap dari biasanya.

" Kita kedatangan tamu." kata gadis itu datar yang dimana tiba-tiba beberapa meter di belakang mereka muncul sosok beberapa orang di sana. Pria misterius tersbeut sedikit menggeserkan wajahnya, dimana di sana terdapat sekumpulan shinobi yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

" HOKAGE-SAMA!" seru sekelompok shinobi Konoha tersebut, membuat pria rupawan berambut orange kemerahan menatap ke arah shinobinya itu.

" Cepat kalian pergi dari sini." kata pria rupawan tersebut tegas.

" Ta-tap-pi.." gagap shinobi tersebut.

" Aku perintahkan kalian cepat pergi dari sini." tegas pria rupawan tersebut sekali lagi membuat shinobi tersebut mau tidak mau mengangguk paham, pergi meninggalkan sang Hokage.

" Melindungi shinobimu dengan cara membuat mereka menjauh dari arena pertempuran? Sungguh menyedihkan." kata pria misterius tersebut mencemoh, sedangkan pria rupawan yang mendengar perkataannya itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Apa yang kalian inginkan di Konoha?" tanya pria rupawan tersebut a.k.a Kurama tajam, sedangkan pria misterius tersebut sedikit melirik ke arah samping, dimana dirinya melihat seorang gadis bermabut caramel yang berada di belakang seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Menyengir kecil, dirinya kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Kurama yang memasang kuda-kuda, dimana pria rupawan tersebut sudah siap menerima serangan dari musuhnya.

" Gadis itu. Aku hanya menginginkan gadis berambut caramel yang ada di belakang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut." kata pria misterius tersebut membuat Kurama juga yang lainnya, khususnya Naruto terbelalak kaget.

" Apa yang kamu inginkan dari Asuna?" tanya Naruto tajam sedangkan pria misterius tersebut hanya menyengir iblis mendengarnya.

" Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kamu berikan gadis itu, maka aku akan pergi dari sini tampa menghancurkan desamu." kata pria tersebut membuat Naruto secara protective melindungi Asuna yang takut melihat pria misterius tersebut.

" Langkahi dulu mayatku." kata Naruto yang langsung mengibaskan kedua belatinya yang kemudian terbentuk kibasan angin berbentuk dua bumerang yang langsung dengan cepat mengarah ke pria juga wanita misterius tersebut. Menyengir kecil, tiba-tiba pasukan iblis yang tadinya muncul dari portal hitam tersebut langsung melindungi sosok pria juga wanita misterius tersebut. Beberapa pasukan iblis yang terkena serangan bumerang angin ciptaan Naruto langsung terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, yang di mana tubuh iblis tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Hasil potongan-potongan tubuh iblis tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan aura hitam yang begitu peka, yang tidak lama setelahnya, potongan-potonga tubuh tersebut tersambung kembali, yang dengan cepat terbentuk kembali prajurit iblis di depan pria misterius tersebut, membuat Naruto juga yang lainnya terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

" Ba-bag-gai-im-man-na b-bis-sa…" kata Sima Zhao tidak percaya, sedangkan pria misterius menyengir mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" Kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawan kekuatan dari seorang dewa. Terimalah kermukahan dari Dewa ini. _**Dark World!**_" serunya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh pria misterius tersebut mengeluarkan aura hitam yang begitu peka, mencuat ke atas langit, dimana langit yang tadinya cerah sekarang di tutupi oleh awan gelap. Kurama, Hidan, Naruto juga yang melihat hal tersebut terbelalak kaget, lalu dari langit tercipta sebuah lubang cacing raksasa, dimana yang kemudian menyebar menutupi seluruh langit cerah menjadi gelap gulita, juga kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna merah kehitaman menyambar di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

.

.

.

.

Gaara yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di luar, dirinya akhirnya bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan menghampiri jendela. Dirinya sempat heran melihat semua warga desanya yang entah kenapa keluar, menatap ke arah langit, mau tidak mau dirinya juga mengikuti arah pandang warganya tersebut, syok. Awan hitam yang muncul dari arah selatan sedikit demi sedikit muncul, menutupi seluruh langit Suna. Kazekage muda itu bingung juga kaget dengan awan hitam tersebut, dimana terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar yang sepertinya akan terjadi badai besar.

" Gaara!" seru seseorang membuat pemuda Sabaku tersebut menatap ke arah sosok seorang pria berambut kuning pasir dengan mata emasnya menatap cemas ke arah dirinya. Pria tersebut kemudian mendekati dirinya tersebut, di susul dua saudaranya yang juga menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tou-san?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti, sedangkan Shukaku langsung memeluk erah tubuh Gaara, menatap ke arah langit gelap tersebut.

" Apa yang akan terjadi tou-san?" tanya Temari takut melihat ke arah awan hitam yang sudah membuat seluruh langit Suna gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba, lampu yang ada di dalam ruang kantor Gaara langsung mati, membuat Shukaku, Temari, Kankuro juga Gaara terkejut. Takut perasaannya benar, Shukaku langsung menatap ke arah permukiman warga, syok, karena seluruh listrik yang berada di desa Suna tersebut mati total.

" KAZEKAGE-SAMA SELURUH LISTRIK DI DESA KITA MATI TOTAL!" seru seorang shinobi Sunagakure yang langsung masuk tampa permisi membuat Shukaku, Gaara, Temari juga Kankuro terkejut mendengarnya. Gaara kemudian melepaskan pelukan ayahnya itu, menatap serius ke arah shinobinya tersebut.

" Cepat lakukan penghidupan listrik darurat. Kita tidak tahu apakah listrik desa kita mati akibat awan hitam itu atau kerusakan mesin. Selama listrik darurat di hidupkan, lakukan pengecekan mesin utama yang ada di gedung pembangkit listrik. Sekarang." tegas Gaara yang di jawab anggukan oleh shinobi tersebut, kemudian meninggalkan satu keluarga Kazekage itu.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kankuro yang melihat seluruh warga desa panik dengan matinya listrik secara mendadak, juga awan hitam misterius yang tiba-tiba saja menutupi seluruh langit cerah tadi. Shukaku bungkam, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah langit hitam yang semakin lama semakin mengerikan.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia ini, Kurama-nii?" guma Shukaku pelan entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

.

.

.

.

Mei Terumi, selaku Mizukage juga menatap cemas juga takut ke arah awan hitam yang menutupi langit cerah beberapa waktu lalu. Dirinya mendapat laporan kalau listrik di desanya padam seketika setelah awan hitam tersebut menutupi seluruh desanya. Dirinya tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya saat ini sekarang. Awan hitam muncul tiba-tiba dengan kilatan-kilatan petir merah kehitaman yang keluar dari awan tersebut, juga hubungannya dengan pembangkit listrik di desanya yang mati total.

" Mizukage-sama." panggil seseorang membuat wanita cantik itu tersentak kecil, menatap ke arah seorang pria bermata hijau dengan dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, mengenakan pakaian ninja tertutup berwarna hitam.

" Ada apa Kakuzu-kun?" tanya Mei membuat pria bernama Kakuzu tersebut menarik nafas sebentar.

" Apa anda tahu apa yang terjadi dengan desa kita ini, Mizukage-sama?" tanya Kakuzu membuat Mei bungkam, menggeleng lemah mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak tahu Kakuzu-kun. Ao-kun juga sedang mengecek masalahnya di sumber pembangkit listrik." jawab Mei lemah membuat Kakuzu mengangguk maklum mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan adik Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakuzu tiba-tiba membuat Mei tersentak kaget, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kakuzu yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

" Ba-bag-gaim-man-na k-kam-mu t-tah-hu?" tanya Mei gagap tidak percaya, membuat Kakuzu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Ao yang menceritakannya kepadaku, katanya anda tertarik dengan adik Hokage-sama yang bernama Fujimato Isobu, setelah cinta anda bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Hokage-sama." jelas Kakuzu membuat Mei terteguh mendengar penjelasan pria di depannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah gadis Terumi tersebut merona entah karena apa, membuat Kakuzu menyengir jahil di balik maskernya.

" Oh, kenapa wajah anda memerah, Mizukage-sama?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada menggoda membuat Mei tersentak kaget, menggeleng kepala kuat.

" Bu-buk-kan u-ur-rus-san-nmu…" balas Mei sewot, tapi malah membuat Kakuzu terkekeh mendengarnya, menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke luar jendela, dimana langit masih gelap gulita dengan gemuru petir di mana-mana.

" Sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi di sini?" tanya Kakuzu entah kepada siapa membuat Mei tersentak kecil, menghembuskan nafas pelan, membalikkan kursinya, menatap ke luar jendela.

" Apakah Konoha juga terjadi seperti ini?" tanya Kakuzu sekali lagi membuat Mei terdiam sejenak, masih menatap ke arah langit gelap di depannya itu.

" Kalau desa kita terjadi seperti ini, aku yakin Konoha juga mengalami masalah seperti kita." kata Mei membuat Kakuzu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kakuzu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kagenya tersebut, berdiri di samping kiri sang Godaime Mizukage tersebut.

" Apa anda mau membantu penduduk kita di luar sana?" tanya Kakuzu membuat Mei tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian dirinya bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya tersebut, menatap ke arah Kakuzu.

" Ayo kita keluar." kata Mei membuat Kakuzu tersenyum di balik maskernya, mengangguk kecil yang setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Unknow Place

.

.

.

.

Sosok dua orang pria berdiri di atas kepala patung raksasa, dimana tiga sosok yang berada di bawah patung tersebut, baru selesai melakukan ritual penarikan biju ekor empat. Sosok pria berambut raven panjang menatap dingin ke arah awan gelap yang sudah menutupi seluruh langit cerah yang sebelumnya bersinar. Tapi lama kelamaan, wajah datarnya berubah menjadi sengiran sadis yang begitu menakutkan, kemudian kedua bola matanya yang tadinya memiliki tiga tomo, berputar dengan cepat menjadi pola unik yang berputar dengan cepat.

**" Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan bangkit di dunia ini. Aku akan benar-benar kembali menguasai dunia ini, juga dunia langit dan dunia kegelapan yang sempat kalian rebut dariku, kawan lamaku." **kata pria tersebut dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan yang di sertai sengiran iblis yang sangat menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
